Spirit bound warriors : The awakening
by krazy-kazy-101
Summary: After a year away from St Vladimir's now back why?.What if Rose Hathaway wasn't the girl everyone thought she was,what if she is part of secret race of Moroi,and only few people know she has very special abilities,an deadly secret that will either save or end the world.But have you ever wonder the reason why she such passion an anger?.Well your going to find out why now(DXR story!)
1. Chapter 1:Arrival at St Vladimir Academy

**I REWRITTEN it again :I DO NOT OWN ANY OF CHARACTERS FROM VA IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD . ( BUT I WILL PUT IN MY OWN CHARACTERS LATER ON ).ALSO IN THIS STORY MASON IS ALIVE ,AND DON'T WORRY THE RUSSIAN GOD WILL BE IN SOON (ALSO THIS Dimitri+Rose STORY).**

* * *

**one chapter: Arrival at St Vladimir's Academy**

**Rose pov:**

Oh god were nearly there.

I can see the gates of St Vladimir's Academy in the distance,signally last taste of freedom from the world for along time...

I've been away from the Academy for a year now,since I had family matters to attend too.

But of course my father didn't let me get away bunking my studies*eye roll*,as I started at a new school for the year(I found this pretty pointless going to a new school for only a year)

TAFTG aka The Academy For The Gifted or as I like to call it 'off spring of angelic bloodlines Academy',for Moroi Rare or have Angel blood running threw their veins.(I'm Moroi Rare hence why I attended that Academy)

I Missed it here at St Vladimir's Academy,well tell a lie I missed seeing my friends here at St Vlad's.

Like princess Vasilisa Dragomir or Lissa as I usually call her,who just so happens to be my best friend no starch that she like my sister from another mother. Lissa such a lovely/kind/very loyal/trust worthy friend to have.

* * *

But like my kind(The Moroi Rare)the Moroi are in danger,but luckily for them they have dhampir's 'the Guardians' to protected them selves.

But the Moroi just let the dhampir's fight for them an risk their own lives for the sake of theirs,the Dhampir's live by once simple expression 'they come first'.

Which I think is totally unfair for the Dhampir's,as I admire/respect Dhampir's very much as they willing to give up their own lives,and train to protect strangers who couldn't give two rat asses about them.

That and the fact everyone here thinks I'm Dhampir(it's my cover story for me stay here in St Vlad's),so I train with them everyday an I see what type of training they do,let me tell ya it isn't easy to do either.

Your probably wondering why I left,right?

Well the the first big reason why left for the year was to learn how to control my powers(not let the mental side effects affect me),and lastly to see my family again.

But no one here knows the real reason I moved for the year or why am suddenly coming back.

* * *

Hello my name is Rose(Rosemarie I hate being called that)Anne-Beth Dracula-Hathaway I'm 17 years old,I used to/go to St Vladimir's Academy.

I have long nearly black hair that stops just above my waist;and big dark eyes I'm also 5 foot 7 with an athletic/curvy figure.

A lot of people described me as being beautiful with semi-exotic desert-princess features,which means boys love me for my looks,and girls well...they don't...well how can I put this in the nicest way possible,they dislike me because of great genes in other words.

I love no I mean I actually LOVE! combat fighting,that probably one of the reason I'm always top of the class.

(That and my Moroi Rare reflex's,yeah that defiantly play's apart in it too.)

Also by the way only the Headmistress Kirova/Alberta Petrov the head guardian of St Vladimir's Academy and of course my best friends Lissa Dragomir/Mason Ashford/Jill Mastrano/Eddie Castile/Adrian Ivashkov and oh I can't forget Christian Ozera or aka pyro as I call him,I just couldn't miss out him I just couldn't(hehe).

* * *

By now you must be wondering why in hell is a Moroi Rare,am I right?

well you see a Moroi Rare have the abilities of Moroi/Dhampir so they very similar in many ways,Moroi Rare are the off spring of Angelic blood as the Moroi Rare have one parent who has full Angelic blood in their veins(which for is me is my mother).

Like the Moroi we hold elements as powers such as Air/Fire/Water/Earth/Spirit,but we have more range of elements for example are powers can be more specific ones aka for Air we could have Wind,or for Fire we could have Volcanic and so on.

Also like the Moroi we need blood to survive not as Much Moroi do but we still need blood every now and then since we are vampires after all.

But like Dhampir we have similar battle reflexes/tactics in combat,that and we have very strong strength like the Dhampir's which why I can pass for the Dhampir,also like the Dhampir's we can live on same amount of normal food like them.

But my race the Moroi Rare are seem to believe none existing any more,but the truth is we still alive living and breathing,well obviously we are still existing race as I wouldn't be here right now if we weren't.

The reason behind why Moroi/Dhampir/human's think we died out many years ago,is because the Moroi Rare have all gone into hiding.

Basically ever since the (in 1843)last big battle started aka 'The up rising' that happened threw out the Angelic world,which course quite a stir threw out all races.

Basically Satan paid a visit to Heaven and brain washed a proportion of the Angelic beings into to believing they could take over all the other races,as they truly now believed that the Humans/Moroi/Dhampirs/Shadow hunter's ect that they should worship the ground they upon.

(The brain washed Angelic beings then turned into Dark-Links they are the more deadly version of Strogoi.)

All hell broke loose after that forcing the remaining Angelic beings into hiding,not only to protect them selves from being brain washed but also to protect the outsiders.

Well now you must be wondering what the hell a Dark-Link am I right?.

Dark-Link's are to us what Strogoi's are to Moroi and Dhampirs,also Dark-Link's can be turn against their will or turn willingly.

The only difference is Dark-link eyes are not red like Strogoi as their eyes are either white or black.

(White eyes means they where turned against their will by another Dark-Link also somebody can be turned against their will Dark-Link by transformation spell,while black eyes means they turned willingly on their own.

Unlike strigoi if they where once moroi who lose their powers,The Dark-Link keep their powers.

The Angelic world just like Dhampir/Moroi world has a royal system much like their own,however only Moroi Rare can be off royalty as they are in away like Moroi but unlike the Moroi we help fight our enemies.

My family just so happens to be top of the ranks on the royal systems,so basically in other words my family is ruler of the Angelic world.

(I'm the youngest of 8 as I have 6 half brothers an sister's and 1 full brother. My 5 brothers are princes, while me and my two sisters are princess*eye roll*,yay(note the sacrum).

* * *

Another thing you should know is that along time ago 6 of the greatest fighter ever lived rose from the dead to speak to the Angelic beings,they informed them that they would once again walk among the living to aid in the final battle and left.

After that they where given the name 'The Spirit Bound Warrior's'.

They also all have special bond that will grow stronger as they start to awake,and realise they are one of the 6.

(The bond is like shadow kissed kind of bond,but no one has to die just comes natural to them.)

But we do one or two people who could be possible exegeses to be the part of Spirit Bound Warriors,one of the two is me actually.

As my element well my elements should I say really(it's really rare to control more than one element),is mainly Fire and little bit(well a lot,but no where near the amount off fire)off Spirit an Death.

(But because of element mixture I have a really bad tempter warning,you don't want to get on my bad side. Bad things happen flames start to appear everywhere,and yeah things kind off get messy after that)

You know before when I mentioned I went to TAFTG,or The Academy For The year, well I learnt about an hour ago that my father placed me into the school,because they thought I was one of the 6.

Also that the other person they suspected would also be one of 6 would also be attending,little did I know later on he would become my boyfriend(hehe).(his name was Sky an he was very strong Water user)

But sadly the position off possibly being one of 6 got into his head until one day actually turned himself Dark-Link.

* * *

(Cant believe I'm going back at the academy it's been awhile well a year to persist,but the some positives sides to going back to St Vlad's,I'll get to see all my old class mates again.

Maybe they'll help me get over him the him being my ex willingly turned Dark-link boyfriend,maybe even met someone new.

Lets just say am going back,and am going too make the most of the freedom I have now.)

Oh god where here now (wow this is it),the moment has finally arrived.(take deep breathes,I thought to myself)

I open the door of the car am sitting in,an hop out the car slowly walk threw the gate of front entrance.

(for two reasons actually one I'm kind of nervous to be back here,but if you tell anyone that I will seriously end you!.

Secondly what am wearing isn't helping me either as well,I'll just stand out since everyone here wears a school uniform.

While I'm wearing skin tight leather jeans black with a brown belt with black about 4 inch ankle boots ,and white plain top with Jean shirt open on top with brown bracelet,my hair hanging down to my waist.I'll stick out like sore thumb)**(also the pick on the link below).**

As soon as I'm threw the gate I see group of people students and a few teachers,and my friends watching me.

Before I know it,I'm pulled into a bear hug by my best friend Lissa Dragomir(Lissa who I mentioned earlier on is Moroi,she last of her line since the car crash that happened when where 15 years old.

Me ,her and her brother Andre ,and her parents were driving home one night going to back to her families estate when suddenly a drunken driver crashed into front of the car that we where in,and killed Andre an her parents and nearly killed lissa herself.

But I used my Spirit ability an I managed saved her,so me and Lissa have a Bound which now makes her shadow kissed,but not a lot people know of about this,only very close friends.

Lissa element is earth an she loves it since she has interest in gardening,well mainly just flowers she loves looking at them/smelling/growing them.

She also so sweet an innocent ,she also very tall standing at 5 foot 11 which not uncommon for a Moroi an has supermodel figure(which most human girls would die for!)her hair is platinum blonde along with wide jade green eyes.

Lissa also has boyfriend named Christian Ozera he's fire user (like moi!),he has jet black hair along with piercing ice blue also Moroi like Lissa and very tall standing around 6 foot 1,who happens to the person trying to remove me from Lissa bone crushing bear hug.

After Christian finally get's Lissa to release me from her bone bear crushing hug,I notice that some my other friends staring at me,with huge grins on their the other students staring at me,with small smiles forming on their faces.

Next Christian is one to hug me.

"well well well, look what the cat drag in,(pauses for second)but I guess it will be nice to have you back,well you know so I don't have to listen to these guys(he gives the others a pointed look) telling me how much they miss you blah blah blah"amused Christian while smirking.

(Secretly I knew he missed me too like I missed him,you see we have weird relationship we pretend we dislike each in truth we love each like siblings,he like my brother since we've grown up together here.)

I just burst out laughing.

"wow pyro nice to know how much you missed me while I was gone,really feeling the love here"I retorted now while placing my right hand over my heart an,let out dramatic sigh to which everyone gave me a little laugh in return.

Then I looked over to the group again I seen 3 more people coming over to greet me.

The first one who made it over the quickest was Adrian Ivashkov,he held me in really tight hug!(not as tight as Lissa but pretty close though for me).

Adrian Ivashkov is 6 foot 1 with messy brown hair along with emerald green eyes,he is spirit I was last here he and I would practice Spirit together,teach each other different things we learnt about it.

Adrian can dream walk people in their sleep,the reason I know this,because the past year I've been away he dreams walks me every night to talk to. He can also read aura's,which basically means he can read people's emotions an see how people feel.

But Spirit has it down sides as well ,for him to keep madness away he has become drinker,and love to smoke!. I don't think I can actually remember him not being drunk or seeing him smoke to be truthful.

Adrian also is 4 years older than me,an he also happens to be the Queen's great nephew(Queen knows that I'm Moroi Rare,she wants me and Adrian one day to marry,as well as we both in the same rank among are races).

We met at court roughly 10 years ago when my family had gone on along visit to court to see the Queen.I wasn't allowed in the room,while my family spoke to the Queen.

So I decided to take a walk in gardens,and stumbled across Adrian ever since that day,he never left my side. I'm not even kidding when my family left,I was sent back St Vladimir's Academy Adrian tagged along with me and has been here ever since.

I never thought I would miss his drinks cigarettes and his flirty attitude,but not seeing him in person was pretty hard since he one my closest and oldest friends I can see why.

Then Adrian pulled away from the hug to take a better look at me,a huge grin appears across his face.

"it's great to have you back my little fighter,I missed you so much!(he picks me up spins me around a few times,which get's in return me an the others laughing,then places me back down on the ground again,gave me big goofy smile).

I see your well my little fighter(then he looks me up and down)I love what your wearing,but I bet you'd look better of it though"he says as he winks at me.

"oh Adrian you haven't changed one little bit have you,from what I can see.(he outright laughs)Oh for whatever shall I do with you"I said I give dramatic sigh.

He leans down to whisper in my ear." I can think of few things"he says as leans back,and winks at me

"in your dreams lover boy" I replied playful slapped his shoulder .

Next two people to greet me are Mason Ashford,and Eddie Castile came with hugs .

(Mason or mase as I call him he has fiery red hair along with blue eyes,tall around 6 foot dead a Dhampir Mase is kind of the joker of group since he's so funny.

We also have this flirting relationship but nothing never becomes of it just harmless flirting not only that but he's my study buddy(aka we always sit next to each in Dhampir classes),he just makes it worth while going into lessons.

Since we both just end up passing notes an laughing and making up weird questions to ask one another to help distract the others in class.

I Remember one time we in where in Stan Alto lesson I was deep in thought thinking about random stuff,I wanted ask Mason about so I did.

"hey mase have you ever yell stay to object that just keeps falling over and over again,as if it's going to listen too you ,before?"I asked randomly,which caused mase plus the rest of the class to burst out into fits of laughter.

On other hand Eddie is also tall like Mason around 6 foot 2 but unlike Mase Eddie has sandy blonde hair along with sparking hazel eyes.

He's Mason's best guy friend as they are super close I swear they have like some sort of bromance going on (it's so cute).

They also happen to be room mates too which I know they love,Eddie personality is similar to Mase's but Eddie is more forced then anyone else on becoming a Guardian lovely.

Then they pull away from hug.

"hey rose finally my study buddy back now lessons won't boring any-more ,now finally have a reason to wanting to go!"exclaimed Mason.

"It's great to have you back rose it's been really strange without you here,where glad to have you back for good this time now" Eddie says he always the polite one.

"yeah it's great to back I missed you guys as well...oh mase have no fear as rose is here(with mock salute )to save the day(me,mase and Eddie crack up).Well lets all go inside and carry on the meet an greets in there,because it's kind of getting cold(right on Queue I started shriving)out here"I said,everyone just nod's their heads an walk into the main building to head straight to headmistress office.

* * *

**This my first VA ever! I'm so so so sorry if sounds so bad . It would help a lot if you write reviews and thoughts so I can make it better I will let you guys decided some the outcomes as well i wanted this to story where the readers get to choose some of what happens ,or if their anyone out their who done this before could please give me some advice thank you! I'll keep posting more if you like the story line.**

**I'll update again !**

**/post/pretty-beauty-swag-hair-girl-cute-fashion-dress-heels-white-jeans-skinny-model-b/45864929114**

**- the outfit I said rose was wearing**


	2. Chapter 2: here enters Russian God

**REWRITTEN AGAIN!:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF CHARACTERS FROM VA IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD . ( BUT I WILL PUT IN MY OWN CHARACTERS LATER ON ). ALSO I'VE CHANGED SOME OF THE CHARACTERS ABILITIES AS WELL TO FIT THE STORY AND WHO THEY ARE DATING ETC SO THEIR NO COPY RIGHT!.**

**chapter 2: here enters Russian God**

**Rose pov:**

As we entered the main building Lissa linked her arm right with mine while Adrian linked his left arm with mine ,with Mason/Eddie/Christian and others trailing behind us.

A flood gate of happy members hits me from the old times back here at the Academy,I couldn't help but a suppress a smile on my lips.

After 10 minutes of walking threw the hallways we finally arrive at headmistress office(at this point the we only had Lissa, Christian, Eddie,Mase,Adrian,Guardian Petrov and my favourite teacher in the whole wide world stanny boy! Sarcasm or as everyone bar me, mase and the other Dhampir's students call him Guardian Alto).

Guardian Alto Steps forward knocks on the door then we hear faint "come in" from the other side of the door ,with that we all step threw the we enter the room I then notice that there where 4 other figure's sitting in front of Kirova's desk.

They look very deep in conversation ,looks like they haven't realise that were just standing here waiting for them to say something to us.

5 minutes later Kirova looks up realisation hits her face that where standing here waiting to be spoken too, but it's soon replace with a is that friendly smile?.

(no it can't be is she really smiling a friendly smile towards me? ,no this Kirova where talking about she dislikes me.

She defiantly smiling a friendly at me wow,maybe I should stay away from the Academy more often if I'm going to get that reaction like this when I return. I'm in shock what do I do, do I smile? yes smile,I smiled back at her)

* * *

"Hello Rosemarie it's nice to have you back at St Vladimir's Academy,we have dearly missed you not being here this last year(more like missed my father large pay check to keep you from revelling my secret ),we hope you do feel right back at home again with us.

But I have some news to tell you in private(she looks to my friends and Guardian Alto back to me)"says Kirova.

With that my friends and Guardian Alto leave the room quickly leaving me/Kirova/Alberta and there 4 other people that in here before we came in.

Me,an Alberta walk over to the other 2 free chairs to sit down next to the 4 stranger's who are sat in front of her desk .

I shifted uncomfortable in my seat,I think Alberta can sense this as she squeezes my hand in comforting jester.

(Alberta is like mother to me I don't know if because of her age or the fact she just has this motherly nature to her,but she took me under her wing an helped me out in school,and was there when I cried at night asking for my parents to come an take me home.

Alberta was even there when my real mother disowned me at the age 10,she used tuck into bed my bed at night sing me lullaby to help me sleep.

Since then Alberta just always has been there hell she even treats me as her own daughter,as she always does all the motherly stuff that my real mother should of done over the years.

I even get a mother day's cards and the same goes with Lissa since her mother died.

Alberta was the one to comfort her in motherly way,no way was she trying to replace her mother because no one could replace Mrs Dragomir.

Mrs Dragomir was wonderful mother I even loved her just as much as Lissa did,but just trying to full that empty hole in her heart that longed for a mother.)

Kirova clears her throat while she make eye contact with me,and taking me out my deep thoughts.

"well Rosemarie your probably wondering what going on here,and why their are 4 complete strangers here as well.(wow she gives me friendly smile and then she can reads my feelings too!,okay who are you and what have you done with headmistress Kirova because the Kirova I know would never ever do that)

Well where should I begin erm well(she pauses for moment)...when your father contact the school an informed us of your of return. We where concerned about the fact of how much training you had missed with being away for a year from the Academy.

(I can feel Lissa inside my head trying to listen everything that is being said in here,oh Lissa always the nosey one of are gang,and has to know everything that's going on). Second of all finding a Guardian that would willing to give up a lot of their free time to train you up to par again(oh ... okay... where this leading to).

Now this where you come in play (she tears her gaze from me to the other people in chairs next to us,and carries on her speech ),we have read threw each of your files here an it seems that you two boys(she points her long bony finger too the two boys one with dark shoulder length hair along with big chocolate brown eyes,he seem very tall even though he sitting he still towers over us,and other boy has blonde hair along with light blue what... boys they look like fully grown men,maybe about early 20's not 17-18 high school students) also are missing a year of training an need to be up to par also with the rest of Dhampir's students here at St Vladimir's Academy.

(wow wonder why they missed a year of training,**"****yeah I wonder why"-lissa**)Addition to that it seem's that you young lady(now pointing her bony finger to the girl sat in between the boys,she looks like girl version of the tall shoulder length hair boy,maybe brother and sister?) could also benefit from some extra training too but as you are not in your last year of St Vladimir's you can choose simply whether or not to part take in extra training sessions.

(oh come on just cut to the chase am dying of boredom here!,I can hear Lissa laughing inside my head she seems to find my boredom amusing,huh)However it is open option for you consider.(she shakes her head to mean no)

But you three(she looks across to me,and the two boys )will par take in extra training one before classes start an one after classes end up until dinner with Guardian Petrov here.

(she points to Alberta who sat next to me quietly )Their will be no excuses,oh more thing Rose you have 3 times a week have two to one session with Ms Belikova and her mother Mrs Belikova.

Rose this(she point the older lady at the end of the row that we all sat in,she looks to be in 40's she looks like brown boy an the girl,she must be related in some way then maybe aunt ,or mother?)is Olena Belikova she going to help guide you how keep control of you powers.(my eyes widen in shock wow! did she just really say that in front of these strangers,oh my lord am toast )

I know what your thinking Rose no need to fear because Olena Belikova was hired by your father to assist you since she is trust worthy family friend of his. (phew! next time might want to come out with that one first and not give me the heart attack,I heard Lissa laughing her Ass of inside my head so I decided to kick her out of my head an put up mental walls to stop her getting in again,haha liss).

Well as I was saying before you three will training with each other until the end of the year,so I suggest you all get along with each other,however there will be some rules put in place that must follow of course.(she hand each of us a piece of paper with the different rules written on it,I look down at the rules on the sheet it's just same old rules that have been use as far back as I can remember)

Now I want to you three remember these rules,I'd also want you three pay attention to rule number 1 and 2 the most no skipping training and no being late or else you will punished.

Do I make my self clear(she gives the three of us stern look,we just nodded)good then here with me now is your 5 time tables for new school year. (Ms Belikova gives a confused look to Kirova,and Kirova continues ),yes even you Ms Belikova just so you are informed when your lessons will be held and what time will you be needed(Ms Belikova turns her confused look into understanding look).

Oh and Rose your other teacher who is Ms Belikova mother will arrive tomorrow to help give your first lesson (I just nod my head ). Well as you can see we are currently in the middle of the school day,so their no point in sending you off to lesson for 2 more lessons.

So I suggest that you all(she looked across from Alberta to the end of are row Ms Belikova)go into the Rose wing and get to know each other,as you'll all be spending the next year together. Well thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy your time here at St Vladimir Academy,good day."says Kirova

* * *

With that we all made are way to my secret wing(my father wanted me to have a place where I could be the real me and use my powers,without finding out).

The walk to the my wing was slightly awkward as I kept ever now and then I looked out the corner of my eye to find the brown hair boy looking at me more like studying me.

One time we even caught we ended up locking gazes the second I looked into those brown orbs it was as if he could read me see straight threw me to my soul,and same with him I just felt this connection that I've never felt before in my whole life.

Now after 15 minutes walk to my wing we are all sitting in the lounge all sat on long rounded red sofa,Ms Belikova the first one to break the silence.

"why don't we all go round in circle tell each other a bit about each other,and ask each other question's.(she waits for response for a couple seconds ,until we all nod in agreement)I'll go first then my name is Olena Belikova,I'm Dhampir and I am from Baia Russia,I am 42 years old.

**(THERE ISN'T AGE FOR HER AS FAR AS I KNOW ,SO I MADE ONE UP INSTEAD)**

I have 4 kids my oldest is Karolina Belikova 24, then Sonja Belikova 22,then Dimitri Belikova(she points to the brown haired boy,who's name is Dimitri)who has just turned 18.

My youngest Viktoria Belikova 16(she points to the brown haired girl Viktoria,wow I knew they where related just by looking at them,plus their both really tall Dimitri looks about 6foot 6 or taller easily and Viktoria around 6 foot too)years old.

And him (she points to the blonde who sitting next to her)he is family friends son he is basically like another son to me(and she turn to him pitches his cheek and then he turn bright shade of red aww!),and your turn"she says.

the blonde boy turns to face us all.

"hey my name is Ivan Daniel Zeklos I'm also Dhampir I am also from Baia Russia and I'm 17 soon to be 18 on December 18th I'm 6foot 2. I have two two half brother who also go to St Vladimir's but unlike me they are Moroi,you may of heard of them Jesse Zeklos who is actually in are year (no way how?Jesse is so ugh,well he hot and so is Ivan but he seems so much nicer than Jesse)and Dane Zeklos he's a few years younger than us.

You see my mother was Dhampir and my father lord Zeklos. My mother just so happened to high school friend of Olena we all lived near each other in Russia,the Belikova's also took me in when my mother died a year ago too."Said Ivan

(all the Belikova's reach out their hands give Ivan a gentle squeeze in comfort matter. Ivan eyes start become glossy you can see how much he misses his mother,just by his eyes the pain and longing for her).

next up to speak was to my surprise was Dimitri.

" hello my name is Dimitri Alexander Belikova I'm Dhampir as well I'm 6 foot 7(wait what?...wow somebody eat your greens didn't you as a kid,wow he tall!and handsome! has such dreamy eyes,huh did I no stop rose force on listening him speaking nothing else).

I am from Baia,Russia and I have just recently turned 18 a week ago(so that means he born on 1st September),I used to live with my 3 sisters/my mother(he nods to his mother )and my grandmother who will arriving tomorrow.

(he looks me in the eye when he says that, but something else he wants to me read instead,from I see longing ,lust ,love?.I am going crazy I've just met the guy oh god if Lissa was in my head now,she never let me hear the end of it)

And are newest addition to the family is my best friend more like brother Ivan Zeklos and my mother's boyfriend Ibrahim Mazur or as we all call him Abe,or Zmey which means snake in Russian(I've heard that name before somewhere),and(he patted his knees)yes that me what you?"he says an locks gazes with me along with wide smile on his face .

I return the with my own wide smile or you could say my man eater smile.

"well my name(I mutter princess part)Rosemarie Anne-Beth Dracula-Hathaway...erm well no point in lying I'm Moroi Rare(they don't even seem shocked in least bit,either that or their very good hiding their shock)and I'm 5 foot 7 and I am from England well that where I was born,but I've lived here in Montana most of my life so yeah , erm ... also I am 17 years old I won't be 18 until march 26th.

(**I DON'T KNOW THE DATE BUT I KNOW IT LATE MARCH SORRY!)**

I've either lived here with my friends and the Guardians who seem to be more like my parents than my real parents (I let out humourless laugh ) like Alberta for example,( I pointed to Alberta and she blushed,awe! Alberta never one for being put in spotlight you wouldn't believe that she would totally be bad ass when comes to combat or fighting Stogrio's),or my family.

So yeah that me well their are other parts to do with my powers but I will be here until next week so lets not(that crack everyone up again),And what about you?" I said and I direct the last part to viktoria

"well their isn't much to say I think Dimka and mama said it all for me really...(then turns to face me and directs the next part to me)Well I have question for you(I nodded)well I heard that you and your friends are like mega popular here,well I was wondering if I could sit with you guys you know help me out who I can talk to and not to and go some parties,you know teenage stuff ?"asked Viktoria.

(then she looks down to her hands,and blushes embarrassed).

"Of course you can sit with me and my friends we love people a specially the new people,the more the merrier" I stated with a wink to viktoria he looked up to me then jumps off her spot on the sofa runs to me an gives me a bone crushing hug.

(really? I swear people are out to kill me, oh okay maybe that was a bit dramatic," **A bit really that was going over the top"-Lissa** .

Lissa! how did you get into my head again wait... h-h-ho-ho-how long h-h-have you been in my h-h-head for?-Rose.

**"awhile hehe to know you have the hot's for the new Russian guy with brown hair what was his name Derek ,no Darren,no that's not it maybe Erik"-Lissa.**

"His name is Dimitri not Derek or Darren or whatever but DIMITRI you know,D-I-M-I-T-R-I and I-I-I-I don't have the hot's for him ,now bye see you later liss-rose.

"**WAIT!"-Lissa)**

(wow I need remember next time to check ,if I have my mental walls up so this doesn't happen again.)Then Viktoria releases me from her hug sits back on her spot,on the sofa where she sat last idea comes to mind

"wait since you and Dimitri and Ivan are all new why don't you all come sit with us,my friends won't mind at all and that way it will be easier for you two(I looked to Dimitri and Ivan )find your classes and you won't have to come looking for me for help for lessons,also we can see if where in any lessons together" I said with a smile on face.

Just the thought of being with Dimitri is amazing(oh no I think am turning into one these lovesick teenage girls,no! that will not happen to me I'm Rose Hathaway for god's sake!)

"yeah shore that be great thank you!"he says Dimitri with a huge grin on his face.(wow that smile makes my heart skip a beat)

"yeah that great thank you Rose,that would help us a lot" Ivan says.

We all ended talking another 20 minutes before the bell rang out signalling the end of the school day.

When the bell was on it 3rd ring we all decided to head out me,Dimitri and Ivan and Viktoria went to dinning hall to meet my friends,And Olena going on tour with Alberta showing her around the school to show her where everything is.

* * *

**And here you go chapter 2 what you guys think , took me ages to write this hope you guys like! I hope I made I make sense if not tell me I'll fix it so it makes sense , it might be little slow at first but it's only the first day back at Academy .(Also in my version Abe is in love with Olena I wanted to try it see how it goes and also Abe is not Rose father in this story and Janine is not Roses mother but her aunt instead , Also Ivan Is alive and is Dhampir and is 17 as well .Dimitri is 18 in this story not 24 ) Thank you for reading !**

**Also while writing i was listening to the greatest hits by lady gaga and taylor swift , it helped me write i don't know why but it did (y)**

**I'll update tomorrow again!**


	3. Chapter 3: The special delivery

**REWRITTEN AGAIN :I DO NOT OWN ANY OF CHARACTERS FROM VA IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD . (TIME TO MEET SOME NEW CHARACTERS! :) , ALSO IF YOU WANT I CAN DO A POV IN DIMITRI OR ANYONE ELSE ,LEAVE REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE A POV IN CHARACTER YOU LIKE) .LAST THING IT IS TIME INTRODUCE MY CHARACTERS! YAY :) **

**unknown pov: special delivery**

Sitting here in weapon room looking out the widow looking bored,I have just hold up in this stupid under ground (extremely large )mansion until I receive new lead.

I'm all set to leave no I'm just waiting on the signal then I'll be off like rocket to find her,just the thought of being able to hold her in my arm again will be such relief.

This time when I do find her I'll never let her go again,over my dead body will they take her away from me again once I find her!.(I pity poor the person who tries to break us apart again this time)

Its been 2 months since I last seen her beautiful angelic face 2 months since felt her perfect sweet lips upon mine 2 agonizing months since I heard her wonderful laugh,while holding her in arms at night*sad sigh*.

Lord knows how much I love,and miss her .

But they took her away from me when I turned into Dark-Link.

You see when I finally made the decision to be a Dark-Link,it's best thing that ever happened to me besides Rose(god even saying her name warms my heart,a small smile plasters across my face).

But the Moroi Rare council seem to disagree with me(I don't get why they always taught that us back at the Academy Dark-Link are this evil/emotionless/monster who must be stopped at all costs?.

I love being a Dark-Link no cares in the world free to use as much power as you please,huh yes you heard right Angelic world one of your very own born an raised into royal life now using magic not just for self defence but for fun!.

I'd love to go back too see the horror on their faces when they found out about me turning into A dark-Link.

* * *

I was so lost deep in thought that when I heard the door slam open I shot up from my sitting spot looking out the window and turn to face the person who came in,my heart beat suddenly started picked up.

" I'm sorry to interrupt to you my lord(he defiantly here on special orders then I see,other wise he would just call me sky),but you have been summonsed to the throne room right away"stated Holt Taylor then bowed his head at me.

(I also notice he on a shift as he wearing wearing are battle uniform)

(Holt is Dark-Link like me he was also once a Moroi Rare in his old life however he wasn't royal like me,also Holt is shorter than me as I'm over 6 foot while he's around about 5 foot 9.

Also has extremely curly raven black shoulder length hair along with pitch black eyes like me as he also turned willingly Dark-Link.

He was 27 years old he turned Dark-Link which around 178 years ago which makes him roughly 205 years old ,since he was born in 1809 in Russia.

Holt is very skilled in is magic/combat he even taught me spells an moves I've never heard or seen before in whole life,he also just so happens to be the closes person I have here. I've also told him about my life before I turned into Dark-Link from things like Rose to what my childhood was like growing up.

He just sat their listen taking everything in addition to that he promised to help me get Rose back at all costs ,now thanks to him I have every single Dark-Links looking out for her now reporting back head quarter's every hour.

Holt was married an two children in his Moroi Rare life,Holt even told me the story how he met his wife in England an stayed there until their children reached the ages of 8 an 9 they move over to Russia.

He told me his wife was goddess Cera she was a one of a triplet,I remember when he first told me his wife name it rang a bell to me then it clicked to me,one of Rose's aunt's is called Cera who also happens to be a goddess.

I told him about what I remembered ask if he think's its the same person and then took out an old photo of her and BINGO!,it Rose's aunt Cera.

Cera stood at height of 6foot 1 which is very tall for women an also her other triplet sisters also are 6 foot 1 she has glossy golden locks that fell down straight to the ground,an how she used wear it up because she couldn't part with cutting it along with she light blue eyes like he and I had in our time as Moroi Rare.

Holt 2 kids where only a few years younger than myself when he was turned,however when Cera out found that Holt had turned Dark-Link she was left totally heart broken.

She went as casting a spell upon their 2 children that placed them into deep sleep always frozen at age they where at the time of the spell being placed upon them,then placed each of them in a separate coffin behind their local church in back in Russia,the legends say they won't awaken until day they are needed to help fight in the up rising to either,to either lead the Angelic world to their victory or their doom.

Over the years Holt has kept checking on his wife and children.

On his last update which was a roughly around a year ago his wife still hadn't move on she was still left utterly heart broken,and for his kids turns out they have awakened as when Holt when down to Russia their coffins where left open and empty coffin.

He keeping an eye out to see if he can find his kids but he and I both know if they want to be found they'll be found,same with my situation with Rose,sigh.

His oldest child is his son Blaine Holt Taylor 18 years old he's the double of his father with the match raven black extremely curly shoulder length hair along his light blue eyes,if I can remember rightly Blaine was defiantly taller than Holt himself standing at 6foot dead as he took after his mother in height,lastly Blaine is a Moroi Rare which means like the rest of the population of Moroi Rare he has firm and healthy build.

His youngest Sarah Sera Taylor,17 years old she's mixed features of both her parents with her fathers raven black curly hair but her mother long floor length falling to the ground,She also has her mother height too as she is 5 foot 12 along with her family signature light blue eyes,she alsoMoroi Rare too like her brother and once father .

I was lost in my own world that Holt ended up waving his hands in front my face,I instantly snapped out of thoughts look into his eyes.

"wow sky you really had me worried man I didn't think me using formal titles would leave you in such a state of shock"he amused smirking at me.

"no it wasn't you...I thinking about our old lives before we lived here an mainly Rose ...dame it I miss her so bad(I run a hand through my silky light blonde neck length hair,an let out sad sigh)its been 2 months since they took her away from me...I would do anything if it meant seeing her again"I stated sombrely.

"well maybe you should of pay attention to me when I first came into the room dude I told you they had asked to see you in throne room!,hey had a break through which they think could lead us to finding more leads to where possibly Rose is!" Holt exclaims with huge grin plastered across his face.

I moved from spot next to window to pull Holt into a bear hug,suddenly my mood from depressed/shock to happy.

What did he just really say they had break through?

I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"Wait what you serious man they really found something that going to lead to possibly finding Rose!"I exclaimed while pulling away from the guy hug,he nodded.

With that we quickly dash to throne room,(which is on the other side of mansion)very eager to know more about this lead that they have found.

Not long now Rose,not long at all.

* * *

**Rose pov: second hand introductions**

After walking across the whole of campus me/Dimitri/Ivan and Viktoria finally arrive at the dinning hall even though it isn't time for dinner yet.

I quickly search threw the crowd for my friends then I suddenly hear Lissa in my head again talking to me threw the bond.

**"hi Rose me and others are at Adrian wing chilling come join us!...oh and bring your new boy toy an his sister and hot friend,k see you love ya bye!-Lissa),**she didn't even give me chance to answer back,or correct her.

I pretended to pull out my phone out my pocket like I just received a text,then turned to face Viktoria/Dimitri and Ivan.

"Lissa said that they are all hanging out in our friend Adrian's wing and to bring you guys with me to meet them,so does that sound any good to you guys?."I asked to three of them(Viktoria and Ivan just nodded in agreement)

" yes sure that will be great thanks"stated Dimitri while giving me a warm smile.

"hey it's no problem at all you guys are pretty cool nice to have as company with(Dimitri blushed slightly,I chuckled)...well follow me guys oh also don't worry this time it won't be another 35 minutes walk(they let out a sigh of relief and high five each other and then me,time to put back the damper on their mood again).

But we will have the fun of games off trying found out which room they are hiding in(they gave me confused look , I laughed and continued),you see my friends maybe 17-18 years old but they have maturity of 7-8 year old.(Dimitri gives me a knowing look of under standing,while Viktoria and Ivan just burst out laugh.)"I stated.

After Viktoria an Ivan calm down from their laughing fits we decided to make tracks to Adrian's wing which is 15 minutes walk from dinning hall,we walked in groups of 2 me and Dimitri in front walking side by side while hands brushing each other at are sides slightly,and directly behind us Viktoria and Ivan.

behind us Ivan and Viktoria were talking in shush whispers in Russian and judging by the glares Dimitri sending back to them I think their defiantly talking about Dimitri,but his glares don't even faze them as they both burst into another laughing,I found myself struggling to keep to a straight straight however in the I ended up joining them in their heaps of laughing fit .

After couple of minutes of listening us laughing like hyena's and tears running down are faces Dimitri lets down his guard an joins in with us.

* * *

Our laughing died down when we arrived at Adrian wing we walk threw the double set of doors which into the hallway in Adrian wing,which where left open.

(his dorm more like house since Adrian isn't student any more,as he is 4 years older than us he gets his own house to live in,well that and he's the Queen's great nephew which why he lives in such big house. Also Adrian is free to roam where ever he likes as if he's like free spirit here at St Vlad's.

Adrian used to help me annoy a certain Guardian here at the school*cough Stanny boy* by wondering into class by interrupting lesson,the best part is nobody can do nothing about it to as Adrian is above the rules!.)

I looked across towards 5 pale cream with golden rimming doors in the hallway the walls are painted indigo, and cream wooden spiral staircase that located in the centre of the hallway.

Viktoria/Ivan and Dimitri look around in amazement their eyes wondering everywhere taking in every single detail of hallway in from the wooden floor board to the glass archway window on the ceiling.

"well as I told you before my friends are hiding somewhere(I jester around us)now we have to go find them ,they could be anywhere in this house now."I stated truthfully,while they burst out laughing looking at me like I'm crazy then the laughing died down when I gave them pointed look that told them I was serious.

"wooh you aren't kidding are you"stated Viktoria.

"nope(popping p part)" I said.

"well then they could have been two ways they thought of logic about places to hide,one is they hide in the most obvious place as they assume you would think they hide in least obvious place,Or they hide in least obvious place as they assumed you would think they hide most obvious place" stated Dimitri.

Ivan and Viktoria look at Dimitri with look say'have you lost you mind'while I on the other hand gave him a grateful knowing look.

Are eyes ended up locking a gaze again and like last time that deep same connection like he can see right threw to my soul,a few minutes must gone by but we kept stirring into each others eyes ... that was until Ivan cleared his voice snapped us out whatever trance we where in.

"oh right yes that does seem like sort of logic my friends would use,erm maybe there... there...t-t-there In in the in the erm."I muttered while pacing back and forth.

(then clicked to me last time we where together we made a list of places where only allowed to hide in an no one had used Adrian bathroom,before to hide in for two reasons first we where terrified what we'd find in his bathroom with all girls he gets into bed with,and secondly we never had enough time to find a perfect hiding space in his bathroom)

THAT'S IT!(Viktoria and Ivan smirked at me while Dimitri was just stirring at me with smile on his face with a hint of blush on his cheeks)their in Adrian's bathroom upstairs come on!"I exclaimed while racing up the stairs at the speed off lightening with the others hot on my trail.

I can see Adrian's bathroom in sight (well this going over quicker than I thought yay!),before I knew it I am slamming open Adrian bathroom door.

"ha! I fou (my eyes widen in shock for the sight in front of me then Dimitri,Ivan and Viktoria come ruining into the bathroom just moments after I came in,their eyes also widen in shock too as they take the sight before us just froze on the spot not knowing what to do)."I trailed off.

* * *

**( he was unknown pov before but you guys didn't know his name at first so that why his was called unknown Pov) **

**Sky Pov: like killing two birds with one stone**

The closer we got to the throne room,the more my heart beat picks up.

Me and Holt burst through the double metal doors into throne room and run up to end of the room an stop a 5 feet from our leaders.

(who are sat on tall throne chairs,the head rest of the chair has be about 10 feet in the air at the least)

An get down on one knee an bow are heads too our 2 female leaders,the other leaders must be busy or away on work aka hunting for Moroi Rare to drink from,Lady Hailey was first speak up.

(she is one first Dark-Links to have ever lived)

(Hailey or Lady Hailey or Lady Hailey Monty is Dark-Link like myself also was once Moroi Rare before she turned Dark-Link she also was in her 40's,she turned willingly Dark-Link as she also has pitch black eyes like myself an Holt however in her Moroi Rare life she used to fierce Brown eyes,She is around about 5 foot 2/5 foot 3 has slightly messy Bronzed short pixie cut hair along she long pink scar on her right hand from her tumb to joint.

She also her much younger half sister on Council Haile or Lady Haile or Lady Haile Monty who was early 30's when she was turned,She has bronze hair as well but unlike her sister's hers is far longer as hers hangs down until her shoulder curling slightly at the tips of her hair,also had the brown eyes before her Dark-Link days. Halie is the taller sister out of the two standing at around 5 foot 6,her eyes unique as one eye is white and other is Black because of this unique feature she has talented gifts.)

"aaaaa well hello Lord Ransomed so glad you could grace us with your present...as we have great news to inform you both(Holt and me give each other a confused look)are new lead will solve the problem you both have regarding your missing love ones...Well we have reason to believe that Holt that your 2 children awakened from their long slumber spell that was place on them.

And now on a mission to find something or more like someone now this where you come into play Lord Ransomed(I what? god old lady get to the fricking point will you!,I'm not in the mood for all your dumb riddles). We also have reason to believe that Holt children are on a mission to find Princess Rosemarie Anne-Beth Dracula-Hathaway too aid her in the finale battle.(and your point is old bat?,I one thing you should know about that being Dark-Link makes you lose your patients easily).

Well this means we have someone else doing are dirty work for us(dirty work wait is she saying...)so basically if we find Holt's 2 children then they'll lead us straight to Rose this way we won't even need to send 2 search teams over. (I look over to Holt as he looks over to me in sync huge grin revels it's self across our faces)And the best part is we have it narrowed down to one country where they are leads of been spotted.

We are sending out are search teams over to across America(wait America that big country that not going to be able to pin point a certain state as there are 52!),that where all are sighting have been of Holt children spotted,which means that Rose is some where in America hidden under protection program but not for long,(we all evil smirked)now that will be all from me,any question?"asked Lady Hailey looking from me to Holt.

"No my ma-lady that will be enough for us thank you"stated Holt while bow his head once more.

"yes thank you very much,ma-lady" I stated also bowing my head once more.

Then me an Holt rise from kneeing position give them both a quick proper bow and head out the same doors we came in threw,with good news.

Me and Holt made are way back this to my suite(since my large because I'm Lord that ,and the fact when I find Rose she'll be living with me here in this suite,not long now I'll see my Rose again.)when we arrived at my suite walked into the living room and put the TV on,an decided to have guys(we called some other guy friends)night in with a drinks of course,and bantering to who will be one who kill the most at the up rising(you know the usual Dark-Link guy stuff).

Then after a watching a load of crap on TV and drinking a load of beer we decided to call it a night,all guys either slept in the one many spare bedrooms or in the living room,while I went to my own room(soon will be mine and Roses room I like the sound of that it puts small smile across my face and I went to sleep dreaming of my sweet Rose).

* * *

**hey guys sorry took me so long to write this chapter I wanted to put my characters in it took awhile to figure out each of them . So what do you think of Sky? and what about Holt or maybe even Blaine or Sarah or Monty sisters ?. And sorry about leaving Roses pov on cliff hanger ,but I wanted to get sky's story out their first . Plus knowing things about him and Holt will make Roses next pov under stand able for you guys!**

**I'll update again later on! **


	4. Chapter 4: unexpected guests

**REWRITTEN AGAIN:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF CHARACTERS FROM VA IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD .(THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING IT GUYS! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME ).HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING MY OWN CHARACTERS , THEIR GOING TO BE A FEW MORE, AND SOME GUESTS ARRIVING TO ACADEMY TO!). TIME TO FIND OUT WHAT MADE ROSE AND THE OTHER SO SHOCKED! HEHE.**

**previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

I can see Adrian's bathroom in sight (well this going over quicker than I thought yay!) before I knew it I am slamming open Adrian bathroom door "ha! I fou (my eyes widen in shock for the sight in front of me , then Dimitri, Ivan and Viktoria come ruining into the bathroom just moments after I came in ,their eyes also widen in shock too as they take the sight before us too. we just froze on the spot not knowing what to do)."

* * *

**Rose Pov: unexpected guests**

I had to blink couple times to see if I was dreaming or if this was real...maybe if I pinch myself I'll wake up from this day dream I thought,so pinched my self really hard on my right arm (ouch!)well that's going to leave a mark*rubbing right arm*nope (popping the p part)defiantly awake.

In front of me is Lissa/Adrian/Christian/Mason/Eddie and Jill.

[Jill is Lissa half sister but Lissa doesn't know it yet,you see way back when the car crash happened when I tried to bring Mr and Mrs Dragomir back to the real world of the living,they told me they didn't want to be saved they just wanted me to save Lissa,(they knew about me Moroi Rare)and if I still had enough in me to save Andre.

So I had no choice but let them have their last dying wish as you can't force someone to live a life they don't want any more,it just seem pointless when their at peace. I Never questioned their reasons behind not wanting to be saved I just for filled the last dying wish for their sake.(it killed me doing so)Which meant I basically had to watch two people who I thought of as real second parents give up and walk into the world dead.

It has to be truly the most heart breaking experience you'll ever witness as you offer two people you love dearly a chance to live again to have it only turned down in return,however before they entered the world of the dead Mr Dragomir held back to say one last word to me,and let's just say what he said next was shocking and life changing for everyone.

He told me Lissa has younger half sister and her name is Jillian 'Jill' Mastrano Dragomir that she will be attending St Vladimir Academy very soon,and lastly I must not tell Lissa about Jill until the time is right whenever that shall be.

Jill knows that Lissa is her older half sister however is keeping quiet about it as she would put it'wanted to get to know Lissa better,before she told her the truth about being her little half sister' fair enough If I have to be truthful.

When I first met Jill it was only a month to day of the car crash which at the time would make Jill around 12 years old,when I first laid my eyes on Jill I knew that she was Eric Dragomir daughter since she had the signature Dragomir jade green eyes along with the Platinum blonde hair,and as I got to know Jill I found out she can be a lot like Lissa in different ways,one of them ways be shopping!.

However Jill personality in general is complete opposite of Lissa's as Jill is more like a gawky/shy girl who when she want to be can be notorious for talking in long strings without even taking a single breath.

Later on that day I introduce Jill to everyone in our gang and they instantly took a liking to Jill which I'm grateful for *phew!*,Jill is such a sweetheart I love spending time with her she a true friend I even think of Jill has my little sister too.

Jill is Moroi like her whole family on both sides but when Moroi council find out that Jill is the illegitimate daughter of the late Eric Dragomir,they'll give her the title Lady since her sister has the title of princess because she is the oldest left on her line,she is also water user an like most Moroi is tall standing now at just aged 14 at 5 foot 7(the same height as me,and she 14!)and has supermodel figure.

Jill admitted that is secretly in love Eddie I used to think that was secreting in love with Christian Lissa boyfriend or aka pyro,which was really awkward for me when she first told me that since I'm best friends with Lissa,however it turns out it was cover story she told me to hide her feelings for Eddie so I wouldn't question her about it.]

* * *

They all tied up back to back in circle on the bathroom floor with gags over their mouths an 6 pairs of fearful eyes fall onto me,and then they instantly relax an soften when they meet my gaze.

"Well you were certainly quick sweetheart I honestly thought we have to wait all night for you to find us"amused the female with Raven black curly extremely long hair that is tied back into high pony tail,along with light blue eyes(wait she looks familiar where have I see her before ?)while giving me warm smile .

"w-w-w-wait how what when huh?"I asked with confusion laced into my voice.

"Well what do ya know she talks"amused the male with also Raven black extremely curly shoulder length hair tied back at the nape of his neck,however no were near as long as the girl .

"hey(she give the boy a playful slap,an directs her gaze to him for the last part)play nice Blaine after all she is family"amused the female with smirks forming on both their faces.

(did she just say his name Blaine I've heard that before,w-w-wait did she just say family!I gave them a confused look again.)They both started laughing at my facial expression ,well I'm glad some of us find this funny(note the sarcasm).

"well what you know the girl can't even recognise her own family"amused the male.

"yeah she must be spending to much time at this Academy"shot back the female threw her laughter.

I look behind me see Dimitri/Viktoria and Ivan standing by the door way watching the exchanges going on in the conversion between me,and raven haired pair.

"what do you want huh(I gave them frustrated look)is it the pleasure of scaring a couple of Moroi and Dhampir's high school students huh,(I crossed my arms over my chest,an carry on with my rant)because if it is its so not working bud "I stated with fury laced into my voice.

But what they did next just pissed me off to the maximum as they laughed an smirked at me,they actually laughed and smirked at me!.

"well I didn't know that it was crime to come down visit our dear cousin"amused the male while folding his arms over his chest flexing his biceps.

(cousin how?,I gave for the third or fourth time another confused look.)

* * *

"Well your aunt Cera you know your one of your mother sisters(I nodded)well she is our mother which makes you our cousin,(my eyes widen in shock)oh by the way cuz I love your outfit(winks at me)its so totally screams I'm bad ass but I'm also fun at the same time"amuses the female who now thought to believe to be my cousin

Their lying they cant be Cera children I know that because Cera put spell on my cousins to make them sleep until... OH! it can't be well it could be they have her same eyes and her same longish hair an similar height .

Oh my Lord it them its really them my cousins from all the legends here in front of me,i-i-in Adrian bathroom who still have my friends tied up and wearing gags...

"h-h-how"(I know how but I asked it any way,I want to hear them say it)I said to them.

my friends and Dimitri/Viktoria and Ivan are all lost they have no clue what the hell is going on,well it must be noticeable they are completely lost,as the female who I now know is called Sarah my cousin care to explain to them.

"well you see Rose here(she points to me)is our cousin as our mother is Rose's aunt which would make us her cousin,(she speaks the last part,as if she trying to explain her self to much of little kids)do you under stand me now"stated Sarah.

"yes we under that she is your cousin,but what don't under stand why your here?"questioned Dimitri with shock plastered across his face.

"yeah why are you here?"piped in to Ivan.

Ivan and Dimitri moved to stand next to me now so now on my left I have Ivan and on my right Dimitri while Viktoria slowly edges towards my friends(who are still all tied up and gaged),since Sarah and Blaine have step forward to come closer to me to continue the conversation,they now have their backs to my friends.(viktoria slowly going un tie them set them free).

"well aren't you two just the nosy type"countered Blaine with a smirk.

"no not really it just you haven't made it clear why the hell you are actually here"said Dimitri in bitter tone.

"I see your the Alfa male type of guy hmm(she pauses for a moment),maybe he could be of use to us as well. (she turns to face Blaine with her arms crossed over her chest,an directs the next part towards him)Don't you agree brother"state Sarah.

" Yes I 100 per cent agree with you sister,he would indeed make a great addition... (he mutter something to Sarah out of hearing rang )." said Blaine .

me,Ivan and Dimitri start to grow impatient while Viktoria continues to slowly edging towards my friends as quiet as she can without Sarah and Blaine hearing her.

"will you just cut to the catch already"I spat out my anger showed in my voice.

Dimitri squeezes my shoulder closes to him as I turn my face to face him the minute I looked into his eyes I instantly calmed down,I then turned to the other side to face Ivan he sends me look to say'it's going to be okay just stay calm,then turn to face my cousins.

"we are very sorry to have angered you(yeah am sure you are)we mean no harm(really! I look over to my friends who are guess what ... still tied up!,it almost seems that my cousins can read my thought as she explain why),only reason we resulted into tying them up together and gagging them as they where a threat to us(really threat the Moroi is this room aren't exactly train to fight and the Dhampir's may be trained to fight Strigoi but not Moroi Rare)they would not tells us where you where but.

Then I came up with a solution I compelled Lissa to tell you to meet us here at Adrian wing,but it was also make shore if the were rumours are true I didn't want to tell you.(she means the rumour about Lissa and I are bonded,and both can sense when each other where about' yeah! why didn't I think of that before,an saved my self a load of time trying to find where they always hide. huh,I'll have to remember that trick)

But I see the rumours are true that you are as talented as the legends say"stated Sarah looking me up and down(not in checking me out way,more like impressed that she hearing legends are true kind of way.

"yes the legends are true,they are always true"states Blaine(he says it more to him self,than addressing it everyone else.

"what do you want huh?,because I know it wasn't to come just to say a friendly hello to me?"I asked giving them 'do you really think am idiot' look.

Dimitri and Ivan have a hard glare fix towards Sarah an Blaine,talk about if looks could kill then Sarah and Blaine would back in their coffins they once where in an buried in the out at sea,while Viktoria now reached my friends and is slowly working on their bound wrists every now and then she'd look up to see if my cousins are looking,then carrying working on un tying my friends.

"oh cousin(he gives out fake little dramatic sigh)you know why where here"stated Blaine.

"do you really think I would be wasting my breath on this conversation if I knew why you where here" I stated with boredom hinted into my voice.

"come on cuz just think about it you've read all the legends multiples times before all you need to do is use your head too put the pieces of the puzzle together."stated Sarah while shooting me a look that said'it's obvious but I find this guessing game very amusing to stop'.

What them being here got to do with the legends hmm... WAIT!,in the legends written it states that when Sarah an Blaine awake from their slumber spell it will mean it's time for balance to be restored/change,it also states that Sarah and Blaine will lead the great 6 aka The Spirit Bound Warriors and the rest of the Angelic world to either the victory or to their doom. So if my cousin's are awake then that means the change that we've been waiting for so long is happening now.

Wait one thing I don't get how they found me? I'm hidden away in ordinary vampire school and believe me when I say St Vlad's isn't exactly the easiest places to find in the world.

* * *

"well judging by the look on your face I see you worked out why where here"amused Blaine.

"yes but how did you find me?" I asked no one in particular.

"well you see cuz that came along with the spell placed upon us 'when art shall awake up from their deep slumber they shall know where to go and who to find,art shall not rest until the chosen one is found'" stated Sarah piping into the conversation again.

Dimitri ,Ivan and Viktoria all turn to look at me surprisingly they don't looked one bit shocked,but however my friends looked like they seen a ghost as the colour of their face grained and their eye practically bulging out their sockets.

"okay but you still haven't made your point as to why you are here"stated Dimitri still in bitter tone.

"come sister don't you think we stringed them on long enough delaying the answer(he gives out a fake yawn), I'm actually starting to become bored with this conversation it quite exhausting too."says Blaine giving his sister pointed look.

"yes your right brother it is growing boring(she clears her throat)well to cut story straight where here to help guide you,(she looks at me for next part)you may not know it but their are others out there(she points to widow)who want to get their hands on you to kill or to have as alliance with. But it is our(she points to her self an her brother)to protect you from them shield you so to say,that why we are here we mean no harm to any one apart those who mean harm to you.

As you may be aware now that Blaine and I are standing here that it's starting(aka the up rising)...not one of you (she means The Spirit Bound Warriors)is safe any more. I know for a fact that Your are all being pin pointed and hunted down as we speak. That is why me and Blaine have been a pointed to be the ones to protect you those who will danger your life,this job have placed upon our shoulders until the final battle"stated Sarah with a pointed look.

"I know that none of us are safe that's why I'm back here at St Vladimir's Academy I'm perfectly safe here at this Academy,as it is hidden away not even human know about this school it's hidden that well!,plus no one here knows I'm Moroi Rare or even twig onto the fact I am Moroi Rare,so I'm defiantly safe to walk around act like normal Moroi or Dhampir here,and also you have one problem in your statement as well that is their as of now officially is only 5 of us Moroi Rare gifted whatever you called it left.

I only have met 2 of them in my whole fricking lifetime and one of them is now a Dark-Link!,so I know certainly it can't be time for the up rising,I thought both sides had to be pre-paired for the final battle I don't know about the Dark-Link's but I know we are not ready by all means,you know since I haven't even met the other 3 people! from the legends,I couldn't even tell you their names or what they even looked like!"I exclaimed,I was out of breath after my long rant.

After my rant everyone excluding Dimitri/Viktoria and Ivan where all stirring at me with wide eyes and their mouth forming an'o' shape,instead Dimitri/Ivan and Viktoria looked calm like this normal for them(that's strange but they haven't found things that even my friends would be shocking strange,hmm I wonder if the is something they are not telling me).

"oh we know it isn't time for the battle but you need to train an form the bond with the rest of 'The Spirit Bound Warriors' to be able to be successful at up rising,time is everything the more time you have training the stronger more skilled you will become.

Also it's help our cover story being related to you as they they probably just presume that our family sent us here to be with you,or as they say it here 'hanging with you'(he uses quotation movements)around campus also you may introduce us by are real names ,do not tell we where born in 1800's(gives me pointed look)just say we where born the same year you where born instead."stated Blaine firmly.

"do you realise you don't get a choice in this were going stay here no matter what you say or do,also if you run away we'll just fine you as you can't hide of us,we built in tracking device in my minds to know where you are at all times. So the are two ways we can do this either the easy way which I suggest you do,or the hard way"stated Blaine giving me point look at the end of his speech.

* * *

"I under stand completely that their no way out of this agreement(then huge grin appears across my face),oh well then my dear long lost two cousin's welcome back from the world of the...what do you call it again maybe sleep land,no dream land or maybe.." I stated before Blaine cut me off.

"okay I think we get the idea little cuz no need to ramble on and on you need to save all your energy for your compulsion"he said with warm smile on his face.

yeah he's right I need to... WAIT did he just compulsion why would I need to use compulsion?,I think they could sense my confusion as Sarah decided to speak up.

"no one is meant to know about us(she pointed to her self and her brother)and why we are here(she turns to face Viktoria and my friends who are now free from the ropes and the gags that had on,they all standing in huddled group clinging to each other as if their life to dependant on it),even them they can't they know the truth either.

Their too many witnesses now Rose and I can bet you now that add least one of them if they where to taken and questioned would sell you out cuz,they wouldn't be able to help them selves you know how they play mind games on you(I shivered that the memory of it happening to old friend of mine his name was Derek Fosterel,he was Moroi Rare like me. Expect he was no royal he had short brown hair with sparking sapphire blue eyes which in the sunlight turn deep indigo,he was also very tall standing at 6 foot 5 when I last saw him.

He and I used be close friends growing up he was like brother to me always looked out for me then I was 14 and him 17 we where attack by the Dark-Link's,Derek protected me as he had more training then I did he told me run,I was cautious at first but when I saw that couldn't fight properly with me around I ran I luckily made back however Derek never made it back,he was taken and tortured until he turned himself into Dark-Link.)

,and this something we cannot risk as it our job and also that you are our family as well.(I let sad sigh )You can tell them the truth when it is safer for them to know but you wouldn't want your friends to be involved in this battle would you?.

(I shook my head)My point exactly your protecting them by keeping this a secret,(I about to cutt her off but she beat me to it)no listen to me I know Lissa/Adrian/Mason/Christian/Eddie/Jill know about you being Moroi Rare but your going use your compulsion to make them forget it."stated Sarah.

"oh but don't bother using your powers on those three(he points to Dimitri/Viktoria and Ivan)they each wear around their for neck for the girl,an around their wrist for guys special Nazar 'a protection'spell chain with pendant hanging of it "stated Blaine.

I sigh I walk over to my friends then Viktoria joins her brother and my two cousin's on the other side of the room,they all meet my gaze I can feel power rising inside of me waiting for me use it(everyday this feeling becomes stronger and stronger,well I think it's do with the fact on my 18th birthday I will be 'claim' my full powers so this feeling of power,is basically telling me that it getting closer to my claiming my full powers).

" you will forget everything you seen and everything you heard about Moroi Rare and everything to do with it apart from the bond and only the people know about the bond may remember that. But all you guys remember is Lissa telling me to come meet you guys here threw the bond and to bring Dimitri/Viktoria and Ivan and my two cousin's who decided to join St Vladimir's to be closer to me.

And that you guys decided to hide in here that we spend the last 2 hours looking for you,now we have found you all feel hungry want to head down their now to grab some food,okay now I want you guys to snap out this trance" I said using my calm and commanding compulsion voice .

I quickly walk back over to Dimitri/Viktoria/Ivan and my two cousin's before they completely zone back into reality,they blinked a couple time to adjust to the their surroundings again.

" hahaha about time you found us Rosie poise I'm starving!"cried Christian.

" yeah me to Chris why don't we all had down to dinner hall grab something to eat ?"suggested Lissa.

"sounds good to me how about you guys?"asked Mason.

"yeah that sound great Mase I could do with some food right about now as well,and what about you Jelly bean you hungry?"asked Eddie.

" y-y-yeah s-s-shore I could eat something too"stuttered Jill while blushing prim rose colour.

"Then it settled then come guys"I stated.

" last on their is a rotten egg!"shouted pyro while legging it out the door at the speed of lightening followed by the rest of them .

I sighed.

"come we better get moving they'll properly already nearly there by now,with speed they ran out the door" I said to others they all nodded their heads.

We walked quickly to try catch up to them(which was useless as they probably already be their now) .

**Thank you guys for reading hope you like this new chapter ,I decided to right about Holt ,Cera ,Sarah and Blaine past some more but story different since its from someone is Moroi Rare not a Dark-Link point of view . This took me ages! to write but it was worth it in the end and what do you think Dimitri , Viktoria and Ivan are hiding? why have they protection spell place in a piece of jewellery that they are wearing?. Do you guys think I should do a pov in either Holt or Cera or Sarah or Blaine or in somebody different let me know if you want me too.**

**I'll date again later on! **


	5. Chapter 5:The secret discovery

**REWRITTEN:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF CHARACTERS FROM VA IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD . THANKS FOR READING ITS A LOT TO ME THAT GUYS ARE LIKING THE STORY STILL!. THIS CHAPTER GOING TO HAVE A FEW DIFFERENT POV'S.**

**previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

I quickly walk back over to Dimitri, Viktoria, Ivan and my two cousin's before they completely zone back into reality.

" hahaha about time you found us Rosie poise , I'm starving!"exclaimed Christian.

" yeah me to Chris why don't we all had down to dinner hall grab something to eat ?"said Lissa.

"sounds good to me,about you guys?"said Mason.

" yeah that sound great I could do with some food right about now as well,and what about you Jill?" said Eddie.

" y-y-yeah s-s-shore I could eat something too" said Jill blushing.

"Then it settled then come guys" I said.

" last on their is a rotten egg!" shouted pyro aka Christian legging it out the door at the speed of lightening followed by the rest of them .

I sighed" come we better get moving they'll properly already nearly there by now,with speed they ran out the door" I said to others they all nodded their heads.

We walked quickly to try catch up to them(which was useless as they probably already be their now) .

* * *

**Rose pov: The secret discovery**

We finally made to dinner hall in time to see my friends,sitting down at a table in the far corner eating their dinner.

As we quickly walk over to my friends,I notice a lot of the students are stirring at us(me,Dimitri,Viktoria,Ivan and my two cousin's),with puzzle looks on cross their faces.

(I think the others notice this too,as we all pick up out pace and rush over to where my friends are sitting)

When we finally reach the table I notice that my friends are not alone ,that pyro twin sister(Natasha Ozera)an her friends are sitting at the table(great just great,I think Dimitri,Viktoria,Ivan and my two cousin's notice my distress as they asked).

"you always come have dinner with us over at our mothers classroom instead,if you wanted"said Dimitri.

"yeah come have dinner with us,(tugging at my arm)that way we can get to know each other better! "said Viktoria adding onto Dimitri speech,while Ivan just nods his head in agreement.

"okay but let me just tell my friends first,wait I'll just send Lissa a message"I said I pulled out my phone again ,an pretended to text Lissa.

("hey Lissa I going to sit with new guys because what's her face ,and the evil little minions are there,see you later-Rose".

**"sorry! they just came over and they won't leave us alone,Eddie even politely hinted that we like them to leave.**

**But they just can't take the hint and leave!,I am really am sorry I'll make it up to you later I promise.**

**Hey! what you say about girls night in with me you and Jill ohhh!,bring your cousin and the new girl! I want to meet them as well-Lissa".**

"yeah sounds fun be over after Dinner,see you then love ya liss- Rose".

"**great! see you girls then,hehe love ya to rose -Lissa"**)

"she said that fine(I directed the next part to girls),oh Sarah,Viktoria you two will be staying over at Lissa dorm with me,Lissa and Jill for a girls night in,okay"I said.

Viktoria says"YES!,that sounds great thank you."she runs up to me,gives me another big bear bone crushing hug.

"well I suppose this way I'll be able to keep an eye on you,and have a perfectly good cover I guess it is okay by me." said Sarah.

Viktoria realises me from the hug turns to hug Sarah(huh so Viktoria is the hugging type then),Sarah is stiff as a board at first. But after I sent her a re-shoring look,she instantly loosen up an return the hug back.

"Guess that means that you,me and Blaine should have guys night in then haha" says Ivan smirking,to which Dimitri an Blaine outright laughed at him.

" since when have you want to become girl Ivan,(he pauses for a moment)are you ill?(he checks Ivan head for a temperature)well you do feel little warm actually."says Dimitri smirking at Ivan,Blaine trying holding back a laugh.

* * *

Then we after that,we decided to made tracks to Olena Belikova.(aka Dimitri and Viktoria mother,and Ivan second mother I think that what you would call his relationship to Olena.)

When we arrived at Olena door (you could tell it was her classroom for the fact it had in name tag in the middle of the door saying 'Ms Belikova',in bold lettering)Ivan steps forward to knock on the door ,then we hear faint 'come in' come from the other side of the door.

As we enter the classroom,I notice it isn't an ordinary classroom.I'd say it more reminded me off old library with hundred's of book shelves,a large square table (that just had to be made out of dark brown oak wood) placed in the centre of the room with many matching chairs surrounding it.

However the thing that caught my tension the most was the ceiling which happened to be covered in all glass widows(they are like type of windows you would find at a church).

In the middle of the table,the widows form an large arch way on the ceiling(you can see the night sky,and the moon shining bright re flexing into the room from above).

Then I watched in awe as the bright white light started suddenly descending from the ceiling,from what it looks like came from outside.(it was almost like seeing angel with such beauty slowly,and gracefully falling)The bright white light,shimmed in the darken out room.

(huh someone must turned the lights,I don't remember seeing any one moving to light weird all well)

You can feel warmth/friendly energy that the light now sending off(I feel like I am at peace,that I have the power do any thing and everything I want to do in the world).

Now the light or energy is falling,now resting on the centre of the table,an is forming a pagan 'pendant' with a 'Triquetra' in the centre and in the centre of that a 'Spiral Goddess symbol '.

With a white energy which have formed the shape of a dear,running around the outside of symbols(its so beautiful to look at.

wait how is this even possible to do a spell like this, this kind of spell hasn't been done in thousand beyond thousands years, only a few people know how do the crossover spells,with such powerful elements).

The 'pendant; symbol(The star symbol)which represents the four elements (earth, air, water and fire) plus spirit and the circle joins them).

The 'Triquetra'( is often used as a symbol )is the three realms of earth, sea and sky.

The 'Spiral Goddess' he spiral represents the ever continuing cycle of life, death and rebirth.

* * *

I was so deep in trance with light casting down on the table,to realise someone was shaking me,trying to get me to snap out of my trance.

" Rose wake up Rose,ROSE!"I awoke up from my trance ,and I saw it was Dimitri who had broke me from the trance.

Since he standing in front of me still holding me by my shoulders,gazing into my eyes with also Viktoria and Ivan giving me worried gazes as well,while on the other hand Olena and my two cousins give me a look of amazement(why are they looking at me like just won a prize).

( Sarah and Blaine start having their own conversion even though Dimitri,Viktoria,Ivan,me and Olena are still in the room, they got lost into deep conversation)

"Its happening its really happening,look at her Blaine its already starting.I always knew that it would be her,I just knew it"says Sarah with excitement showing in her voice.

"I have to agree with you on that one sister it is truly her,and if this doesn't prove she is I'm afraid nothing will ever do so "says Blaine.

" oh how wonderful Blaine I cannot believe it is really her,(her as in?),this is the one story from the Legends that never tell you whether it is true or false..."says Sarah before Blaine cuts her off.

"of course it is true sister,look what has just happened before are our eyes.(Sarah shrieks,Blaine continues)But sister you must remember that was one off,this only happened now because of the room we are standing in as it is special.

That also the fact its filled with old powerful spells ,and it just so happened to awake something deep inside of her" he says.

"I suppose your right then after all,it would be dangerous for her too awaken before she is ready too(who is ready?)"said Sarah.

"don't worry I'll inform them of our new found discovery,an I'll keep them posted,you just..." he said (then he muttered something under breath to Sarah,she obviously heard what he said,as she nodded to him)

They both turned back to face me and others,silence fell upon us until Olena spoke up"oh my it is that really the time(she looks back from the clock to us),come on my dears let's go get you some food to fill up your stomachs with"she said and motioning us to follow her into the back.

(I wonder what Sarah and Blaine where on about,hmm I suppose in time I'll find out then)

We all followed shortly into the back of the library/classroom with Olena for something to eat,now that I think of it I'm really could do with a bite to eat to be truthful .

* * *

**(the reason why I'm writing pov in Lissa you'll find out later on in the story I promise!)**

**Lissa pov: girls night in turns ,into girls night out cold**

After Rose,3 new guys and her two cousin's head off,I turn my attention back to the people sitting at our table.

"OMG did you hear that Rose Hathaway back from her long family holiday!"exclaimed Mia.(she is as Rose would put it,is one of Tasha 'little evil minions'.

Mia full name is Mia Rinaldi,she is Moroi like myself though she is 2 years younger than me,she is water user like Jill.

Mia isn't exactly the most friendliest of all people ,as she is controlling/demanding,loud and not afraid to speak her mind.

She also always spreading gossip round the school,you really don't want to get on bad side of her other wise, she would make it her life mission to ruin you.

Mia is short for Moroi as she only 5 foot 1 which is very uncommon for Moroi,as they usually very tall. Also has blonde ringlet hair,along brown eyes an petite figure like rest of us Moroi.

(Rose thinks Mia looks like Pauline doll,which is true in some I couldn't admit that to Rose,she would never let me hear the end of it if I did)

"yes I heard that 'it' was back(she sighed,an rolls her eyes)what gives her the right to walk back in here,and to be the centre of attention.

The is much more interesting things to talk,about part from her "said Tasha dripping venom on each word.

"what like you?(she glares at Christian),wooh chill(holding his hands up surrender)no need to get you panties in a twist"said Christian with a smirk

."are you defending her!,I thought we where family you know joined at the hip until the day we die,how could you defend that tramp!"yelled Tasha.

(Tasha doesn't like Rose for simple fact that Rose has curves,which all guys here seem to like. Which means she basically jealous of her,since Tasha has like me supermodel figure. She also has to stuff her B cup bra ,because that only way she going to be able wear it.

To be truthful I'm not a great fan of Tasha myself,but she is my boyfriend Christian twin sister so I have to tolerate her.

But Christian also has to tolerate his sister,lucky for me I have great patients to deal with her while Christian an Rose have none.I swear some times they could be related,because their personalities are very similar.

Rose an Christian also bicker/banter a lot but I know they secretly love each other like brother and sister,they are just to stubborn to admit it to each that is one things I love most about them, they both have their stubbornness an their caring nature about them.

Also Christian even admitted to me he thinks of Rose as more a sister than his own,so when Rose is hurting because of someone his big brother mode comes out in him,a little bit like now so to say...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"roars Christian(Mason,Eddie and Adrian all jump out the seats,to try an hold Christian down.)

Tasha's friends eyes widen in shock,while Tasha just ignores Christian's tone carries on

"you heard me right that tramp better stay the hell away from here,because if I see her slutty little face I'll..." she says before Christian cuts her off.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"yelled Christian as he lunges across the table to land on Tasha(the boys are trying remove him from Tasha).

At this point we have drawn a lot of attention to us,as everyone now in the dinner hall is stirring straight at us (All watching the fight between the Ozera twins,in curiosity).

Tasha's friends have all gone into shock as their mouth have formed the shape of 'o',Jill is now clinging onto me for dear life as she doesn't like watching violence.

(Jill is very sweet,innocent,pure and the sight of two people fighting,make her un easy)I pulled her into my famous bear bone crushing hugs,to sooth her(Jill buries her head into my chest,to hide away from the fight into of us).

Finally after ten minutes Adrian,Mason,Eddie,Joshua Dawes(Dhampir)and Ambrose(also Dhampir)finally remove Christian from Tasha.

(Who is now stirring at Christian with wide eyes of fears)

"I warned you (he tried getting out the hold the boys they had on him,but failed )but you never listen!"exclaimed Christian.

" b-b-b-but I-I-I'm your b-b-big sister,your meant to pick my side"said Tasha in sad little girl voice with a few tears running down her face.

"yes as I am your brother I am meant to stick up for you when people are picking on you,not when your picking other people who just so happen to be like family as well! said Christian with venom dripping of the words.

"come on Chris this isn't you lets just go back my dorm,and chill okay "said Adrian with holding his hands up in surrender,while Christian nods and turns to send me apologise return I mouth back'it's okay, and give him me small smile.

Then I stand up with Jill still in my arms as we walk quickly out of dinning hall,with the boys(Adrian,Mason, Eddie and Christian)hot are my trail.

* * *

15 minutes later we arrive at Adrian dorm (which more like a wing to be truthful),Jill is still little shaken from the what happened in dinning hall,so I bring her over to the sofa sit her sitting across me still hugging me,with her head still buried on my chest.

"ssshhh(I started rubbing my right hand up and down her arm in a soothing monition)it's okay it's all over now, jelly beans.

(that's are friends nickname gave for Jill,since she loves to eat jelly beans we thought it was perfect)No need to worry" I said to her then I look over to Christian,who is leaning against the door frame with his head back eyes closed.

He must sense that I'm looking at him as he open his eyes,an straightens up and meets my gaze.I give him a look that says' Jelly bean needs hear from you,that your okay'.Then he walks over to where I'm sat,placed his hand to touch Jill's shoulder.

"hey jelly bean I'm okay look,(he point to himself)nothing I couldn't handle trust me"joked Christian Jill lets out a little chuckle,while me and other out right laughed.

"I'm going to take her back her dorm plus cancel our girls night in,an just stay with her until she sleeps.

I'll come back here stay with you guys for a little bit afterwards ,okay" I said to them.(the guys just nod the heads then me and Jill stand up)

"bye guys sorry for crying I just..." said Jill but she cut of by Eddie.

" we under stand Jelly bean it's no problem at all,we are your friends your allowed to cry in front of us that's ,what friends are for" he says with a warm smile.

"see you guys later bye,love you Chris (I blow him a kiss,to which his catches an places into his jeans pocket, hehe he such romantic!)"I said.

"bye Jill,love you to Lissa"said Christian, with that we made way back to Jill's dorm.

I should probably tell rose that girls night cancelled,oh I know I'll just tell her threw the bond.

**(hey Rose just wanted to let you know girls night that meant to be tonight,been put off for another day,sorry- Lissa.**

hey liss no that fine I saw some of what happened,if you need to come down just message tell Jelly bean I love her!,and to sleep well bye see you tomorrow,love you liss-Rose")

* * *

10 minutes later where at Jill dorm room she laying in her bed in her pj's,all ready for sleep .

"na'night Lissa" said Jill.

"na'night (I kiss her forehead in loving sisterly way)sleep tight,don't let the bed bugs bite jelly bean" I said.

"that's the one!" says Jill,we both burst out laughing.

" Oh!before I go Rose told me tell she love you!,and to well sleep" I said to her.

"tell her thanks for me,and tell her too!"said Jill.

5 minutes later Jill was out like a light,I decided to make my way over to Adrian room again.

But when I was half way to Adrian wing I could sense that something ,or someone was following me.I decided picked up my pace ,then decided to take the short cut across the grass to Adrian's place.

but as I past the huge oak(or as we all it 'the shady tree'),someone jumped out from behind me hit me over the head with something hard.

I instantly to the ground and put my hand behind my head,(I felt liquid ,blood!)I managed to turn my self around to see the who had hit over the head.

Three problems the first one is that it is so dark(pitch black)that even my Moroi eyes couldn't make out a face.

Secondly the person who hit me over the head is dressed in head to toe black,but I could it was female because her slim tall figure,and her eyes...I've seen them before some where,I couldn't pin point where though.

And lastly that my sight was starting to go,I felt really dizzy I knew I was going to pass out any minute now. But not before the female kicks me in the gut 3 times,and just before she kicked me for 4th time everything went black(which meant I'd passed out).

* * *

**Rose pov: danger**

One minute I'm fine am just sitting,laughing an joking with Dimitri,Viktoria,Ivan,Olena and my two cousin's.

Then next thing I know it I'm dragged into Lissa's head(trust ME from what I can see,it's not a place you to be right now),as Lissa being attacked by someone wearing head to toe black.

But it wasn't until Lissa passed out,I was I able to go back to my own body again. As soon as I was back in my own body I raced to Lissa,others followed me curious as to why ran out.

(Well they got their answer when we found Lissa lying on grass passed out)

I run over to her to see if she still breathing(I checked her pulse,please have a pulse please have a pulse)I checked her pulse,luckily she still has one (phew!).

Then I don't know how much time had passed ,but suddenly I see Christian and other guys running over towards us .

Then I think they clicked onto the fact of why,I'm sitting on the grass with a girl laying across my lap.

"LISSA!"exclaimed Christian at the top of his lungs (repeated her name in this tone 5 times,before he made over to where I was sitting on grass sat down beside me).

"I-I-I-Is she b-b-b ..." trailed off Christian, he couldn't finishing his question.

"yes don't worry I checked plus even e-e-even(I paused),you know I would just brought her back again." I told him truthfully.

I turned my face to side to see his face ,and he does the same then we lean for hug(the type of hug you a brother and sister do).

"can you heal her so it looks like this never happened,or there to many witnesses around for you take the chance?" Christian asks me.

" I want to heal her I really do,but..."I trailed off,the shame of not being able to heal her because my own needs took over.

"hey don't be ashamed you know she wouldn't want you being in danger because of her,you know Lissa she is strong person when she needs to be"says Christian with warm smile.

Then the next time I looked up I seen Eddie,Mason,Adrian,Dimitri and Ivan all running here with medical stuff for Lissa .

Wow this going to be long night,but just wait until I find the person who did this to you Lissa,mark my words I will make them regret the day they where ever born.

Because I am doing this the only way I know how to,I'm doing this Rose Hathaway style!.

* * *

**Unknown pov: planing revenge **

I Did what I was asked to do since I attacked the princess,time to see if she is really here. If PRINCESS Dragomir is healed in the morning,I'll know she is here and be able to report back to my team that now a part off.

well I had some special orders today to,wait let me check note and my list again .

_Dear my beloved *****_  
_ I am writing to you again to welcome you into our team .And to congratulate finally choosing the right decision to help me me and my team find her now._

_Also you will be informed for some updates on progress,but not all as t__he least you know the better.I formed you last time us Dark-Link can't see,or hear anything to do with Moroi Rare behind the Moroi and Dhampir wards,as they have very strong bound spell that prevents us from so. _

_But however with your gifts we can benefit from to helps us in out discovery,remember their isn't a great deal of time for us to mess around._

_We want her found and we want her found now!.Report back to me with updates or any changes or else you notice,other wise you can kiss to good bye to your previous brother of yours. _

_Don't think I won't know if your passing me on false information ,I have spies watching you at all remember their no going back now,you gave us your promise._

___I'll meet you at St Vladimir's Academy tomorrow night,closes to ward at the old watch cabin at 11:30pm. _Lastly n___ow these are people I want you to keep eye out for at St Vladimir's Academy,each of them have a have history of been seen with her before _. 

**_Names of the people that she socialists with :_**

_**Eddison Castile ,17 Dhampir Hair Sandy blond ,Eye colour Hazel**_

_**Jillian Mastrano (Dragomir),14 Hair blonde , Eye colour Jade Green**_

_**Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir,17 Hair platinum blonde , Eye colour Jade Green**_

_******Dimitri Belikova, 18 Hair brown , Eye colour Dark Brown**_

_**********Ivan Zeklos ,17 Hair blonde , Eye colour blue **_

_**************Christian Ozera, 17 Hair jet black ,Eye colour Ice Blue**_

_******************Adrian Ivashkov, 21 Hair brown ,Eye Emerald Green **_

_**********************Viktoria Belikova,16 Hair brown, Eye Dark Brown **_

_**********************Blaine Holt Taylor ,18 Hair Raven black , Eye Light Blue**_

_**********************Sarah Sera Taylor, 17 Hair Raven Black ,Eye Light Blue**_

**Guardian Stan Alto, 30's(you'll know him when you see him )**

**Guardian ****Alberta Petrov,50's Hair dark ,Eye Brown.**

_These are people my team has came up with so far from all the research we've gathered so far._

_Good luck_

_yours faithfully, _

_commender M._

What have gotten my self into(sigh),but there is no going back now my brothers life at stake.

* * *

_**Thank you guys for reading hope you like this new chapter , by the way little hint the unknown pov is , the person who belongs to unknown pov is someone who is not on list and also you wouldn't believe this person would be cape able of something like this!. OOOH! by the way the reason why at times Sarah and Blaine talk in more old English because they where born in 1800's! :) x**_

_**I'll update later on! x :) **_


	6. Chapter 6:The welcome back ,surprise!

**REWRITTEN:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF CHARACTERS FROM VA IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD. I WANT TO SEND OUT SPECIAL THANK YOU TO 'BOOKS-R-****_AWSOME_****' FOR KEEPING REVIEWING MY STORY! THANK YOU!. AND HAVE YOU GUYS GOT IDEA WHO IS COMMANDER M (COULD HE/SHE BE USING M TO HIDE THEIR REAL NAME .),AND WHO HURT LISSA YET? .**

**_disclaimer:_**

_Me: Rose will you be doll and please say the disclaimer line for me *bats my eye lashes at her*._

_Rose : oh no those eyes don't work on me bud , you think I'm going to really fall for that trick then you have another thing coming._

_Me: oh okay then *sad sigh*, well I suppose I'll just have to ask Tasha to do It for me then *evil smile* I'm shore she won't mind doing it for me , I wonder where she is?._

_Rose :NO I'll do it!, Kayleigh doesn't own me or the rest of VA cast . She only owns my ex boyfriend an all Dark-Link's and my two cousins ,my aunt and the Moroi Rare._

_Tasha: but I was going to do that Rose *Rose give evil smirk to Tasha*,Kayleigh you said I could do it!*tears forming in her eyes*._

_Me: hey Tasha don't cry you can do the next one I promise*touch her shoulder in comforting way*._

_Tasha: you really mean it *I nod my head*, yay!._

_Rose :*rolls her eyes*_

**_The end of the disclaimer conversation._**

* * *

**previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

**Unknown pov: planing revenge**

I Did what I was asked to do since I attacked the princess,time to see if she is really here. If PRINCESS Dragomir is healed in the morning,I'll know she is here and be able to report back to my team that now a part off.

well I had some special orders today to,wait let me check note and my list again .

_Dear my beloved *****_  
_I am writing to you again to welcome you into our team .And to congratulate finally choosing the right decision to help me me and my team find her now._

_Also you will be informed for some updates on progress,but not all as t__he least you know the better.I formed you last time us Dark-Link can't see,or hear anything to do with Moroi Rare behind the Moroi and Dhampir wards,as they have very strong bound spell that prevents us from so._

_But however with your gifts we can benefit from to helps us in out discovery,remember their isn't a great deal of time for us to mess around._

_We want her found and we want her found now!.Report back to me with updates or any changes or else you notice,other wise you can kiss to good bye to your previous brother of yours._

_Don't think I won't know if your passing me on false information ,I have spies watching you at all remember their no going back now,you gave us your promise._

___I'll meet you at St Vladimir's Academy tomorrow night,closes to ward at the old watch cabin at 11:30pm. _Lastly n___ow these are people I want you to keep eye out for at St Vladimir's Academy,each of them have a have history of been seen with her before _.

**_Names of the people that she socialists with :_**

_**Eddison Castile ,17 Dhampir Hair Sandy blond ,Eye colour Hazel**_

_**Jillian Mastrano (Dragomir),14 Hair blonde , Eye colour Jade Green**_

_**Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir,17 Hair platinum blonde , Eye colour Jade Green**_

_**Dimitri Belikova, 18 Hair brown , Eye colour Dark Brown**_

_**Ivan Zeklos ,17 Hair blonde , Eye colour blue**_

_**Christian Ozera, 17 Hair jet black ,Eye colour Ice Blue**_

_**Adrian Ivashkov, 21 Hair brown ,Eye Emerald Green**_

_**Viktoria Belikova,16 Hair brown, Eye Dark Brown**_

_**Blaine Holt Taylor ,18 Hair Raven black , Eye Light Blue**_

_**Sarah Sera Taylor, 17 Hair Raven Black ,Eye Light Blue**_

**Guardian Stan Alto, 30's(you'll know him when you see him )**

**Guardian ****Alberta Petrov,50's Hair dark ,Eye Brown.**

_These are people my team has came up with so far from all the research we've gathered so far._

_Good luck_

_yours faithfully,_

_commender M._

What have gotten my self into(sigh),but there is no going back now my brothers life at stake.

* * *

**Rose pov : the welcome back ,surprise!.**

After we found Lissa last night Olena told us all she'd spend the night looking after her,since the rest of us have school in morning. At the first me and Christian where stating we would like spend the night with her to look after her, but Olena augured the case an won as in the end we agreed,we would just come by first thing after class.

Now I'm in my own dorm sleeping peacefully without a care in the world(this more like it),until I hear someone clear their throat to me .I shot up into a sitting pose to find the person that cleared their throat looking at me with amuse.

"Seriously couldn't you just knock ,or something like a normal person does!" I exclaimed to my cousin Sarah.

"and where is the pleasure in that cuz "amused Sarah while smirking at me.

"there isn't that's the any ways the point,so what is it you that you so happened have to break into my dorm,and wake me up at(I turn to face my alarm clock my eye bugle out the sockets.

I start exclaiming the last part to her),WHAT THE HELL ITS 3:10AM IN THE MORNING! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT NOW!"I said with disbelief showing in my voice.

"well I came down to you show you something that only can be seen at this time in morning,but from what I can see your obviously by no means a morning I'll just let myself out then night ,or should I say morning " amused Sarah.

(to be truthful she finds everything,that seems to ticks me off a very amusing)

"urgh okay fine come on lets go,I'm already awake any way's. But this better be worth getting woken up at silly clock in the morning,I swear!" I said to Sarah with a pointed look.

"of course it is cuz I wouldn't dream of waking you up ,and facing the wrath of Rose Hathaway if it wasn't. Believe me when I say I've read all the legends about you ,and your anger.

By now I should know that your one person you want to avoid upsetting,other wise you basically begging for death wish "stated Sarah ,with all serious tone.

" aww! that has to be most beautiful thing I've ever heard,thank you Sara "I said with sarcasm laced into my voice,then leaned over to hug her.

"Sara ?"said Sarah giving me confused look.

"aunt Cera said since you where born you always loved to be called 'Sara' because it close to 'Cera' her name, so I thought you might prefer me to you Sara instead of Sarah.

But I still call you Sarah if you want though" I said also noticed that Sarah eyes had glossed over,and she leaned out to hug me .

"thank you Rose I would love for you to call me 'Sara' since that was what our family use to call me ,and with you being also family it would be very strange not too."she stated while releasing me from her arms.

I think defiantly going to like having Sara and Blaine being here,it brings the sense of home to me.(a warm smile forms across my face,at I thought of an great idea.)

"hey you know since your going to be staying here until graduation(she nods her head for me to continue)why don't you move into my dorm with me .

So for one can do your job with good cover story that's believable,and second of all it would be nice for once to finally live with someone who is blood related to me!" I said

I waited for Sara reaction,to my surprise she shrieked threw her arms round me again.

"YES! I would love move into your dorm with you,I'll speak to headmistress Kirova later about it on then "she exclaimed.

Then I leaned over to look my clock once more seen the time.

"well it's 3:22am is that thing you wanted to show me still there,or is it to late now?" I asked.

"no it's not to late,but we'd have to run straight their now " she said.

"okay lets go then" I said.

* * *

Once I put on my shoes an threw at hoddie over my tank top,an matching shorts. We raced across the whole campus into the forest part of campus,until we reach a lake that I never knew was there before.

Sara leaned over to whisper to me.

"now I want you to force on the moon above in the sky okay(I was about to cut her off tell her is crazy,but she stopped me.),no this not a joke just do I say I promise I'm not trying to make a fool out of you" she said I nodded my head to signal for her to continue.

" I want you to look over to the moon and focus on it okay(I nod my head look over to the moon,an focus on it).Great now I want you to listen to everything I say to do okay (I nod by head),okay I want you bore into the moon and reach the other side.

(nod and do as she says,now have reached other side.I see a long cream coloured wall with one giant golden door in the middle)

Okay now you see a door don't you( I nod),good now focus on opening the door and stepping threw the door way into the other side of it .

( I do as she says)Now you that you stepped threw the door you will see the gates golden gates,that are twisted in white rose's right(I nod).

Well I want you to slowly approach the golden gate with white rose's twisted around it(I nod my head),now at the top of the gates in the centre there should be a white large gem around about the same size as an eye.

(I nodded at her continue)I want you to look up into the gem(I up look into the gem,I start to feel this homily feeling like I've been away for so long,now have finally returned home to where I belong at long last.)

,and I want you to state your full name ,age, your god or goddess parent and lastly say you are here with me ,use my full name oh and instead of using my name Sarah say Sara okay." she said

I look into large gem"my name is Rosemarie Anne-Beth Dracula-Hathaway ,aged 17 and my mother is Arose-mere Hathaway,and I have with me my cousin Sara Sera Taylor" I stated.

Then suddenly the gem started to glow and a ringing sound appearer out of now where,then the glow travels across the whole of gate covering it.

* * *

Then next thing I know I'm back in bed in the place I was before Sara came in and woke me up,wait did I just dream this.

Then I notice figure slowly lifting up and down on the other side of the room in the other bed,I quickly get up out of bed walk across to the other bed.

To see that the sleeping figure belongs to Sara ,and I think she can sense I'm looking at her as her eyes open locks gaze with mine.

"ooh your awake good you had me worry there for a minute cuz,I thought I had put you in coma.I had Blaine biting my ear off,about you being in a coma for days "she said.

"what how?,you didn't do anything "I asked her,giving her confused look.

" I'm talking about when I took you to the lake the other day,and I told you look at the moon well when you did.

That you used one of the spirit bound warriors spell,that you can only use when me and Blaine have awakened ,as it would mean that your Link to the old you is starting to surface.

And also the spell was to send a message to the god/goddess,that I and Blaine have awakened and well they know the rest" she said,while I sighed in relief.

"(phew!)I thought I was going crazy for moment then,so that did really happen then(she nods her).Wait did you say the other day?,( she nod her head again)how long have I been out? " I questioned.

"5 days(my eyes widen)but don't worry that perfectly normal with the amount of magic used,since your not used to using that great amount of power yet.

but in time you'll be able to handle it,oh also if your worrying you haven't missed any school(I give her confused look).

You see Lissa wasn't only student that got hurt that night,4 others where injured with the same story as Lissa. Since then everyone on campus went crazy scared to even move from there dorms,so headmistress Kirova decided to cancelled all lessons for the rest of that week.

But today we will have lessons since Kirova wants things to go back to normal,and oh by the way your lover boy,Russian god an Russian boy hot friend came by to check on you a lot,while you out in la la land.

Since they where only ones beside me and Blaine of course,who weren't afraid to leave their dorms hahaha"amused Sara

"wait there was 4 other students who!,who is lover boy?,Russian god? and Russian god hot friend ?(I knew that she meant Adrian for lover boy,Dimitri for Russian god and Ivan for Russian god hot friend. But I decided to play dumb)."I stated to her .

"you can't play dumb with me cuz where family remember and you can't trick family,since I know all our family tricks of by heart ."she said,while giving me pointed look.

" hey do you know what time it is ?" I asked,trying to change the subject.

."hey!,don't try change the subject!"amused Sara.

"I'm not there is nothing going on between me and Adrian,or me and Dimitri so there is nothing to speak about. And I asked question,about real subject " I countered back to her.

She turned her face to face her alarm clock"its 7:07am and no before you ask your not going to morning training,you need to let your body get use to the new abilities.

But you can go to after noon practice but you will not be doing combat fighting with any one for a few days ,you can practice with the dummies or something,but that is it ."she says with seriousness laced into her voice.

"okay I wont practise combat with any one,but what will be my excuse then ?"I asked.

" oh that easy the students think here that you saved Lissa from being killed by the person that attacked her , and while saving her you got quite banged up and that you lead you have be on bed rest the rest of the week. So your excuse will be because your still healing from the attack,where you saved Lissa." she stated.

"really who started that rumour?" I asked,while laughing.

" well Christian said that you where the one to find her,but and it was Tasha who added the other part to try embarrass you, however the other students just found you be a hero "she amused.

" well I bet Tasha loved that to bits"I said while giving evil smirk to Sara,Sara return with her own evil smirk.

" yep when I saw her reaction to what people saying,I couldn't but take a picture(she picks up her phone from the side,an shows me the photo of Tasha's reaction. I Automatically burst out laughing my ass off,I even had tears running down my face),I thought that make would your Monday morning more excitable cuz." she said .

"yep thank you that defiantly picked up my mood ,hey can you send me that photo I think I want to save that as my screen every time I go to use my phone,I'll see that face!" I amused.

I then looked over to the clock on Sara night stand see it time for breakfast,after 20 minutes me and Sara where showered and dressed in our school uniform,(I don't mind wearing the uniform,but I'd prefer to wear own clothes for school .)and heading out the door .

* * *

**Sarah/ Sara pov: Theory **

**(from the night she broke into Roses room and went the to the lake in her pov what happened).**

Well last night went well(note the sarcasm)Rose's friend Vasilisa Dragomir was attacked,along with 4 other students.

I thought to my self at first when I heard Vasilisa was attacked that the Dark-link,or some other teams had found us(Rose),which would of meant me,Blaine and Rose would have go on the run an hide away some where else.

But when I found out 4 other students that night were also attacked with the same amount injuries,this spiked my interest.

I mean why would someone want to hurt these 5 innocent students,who have no connection to each other what's so ever .

Another thing about this attack the peeked my interest was how did they attacker get on campus,hell how did the attacker even find this place would be better question yet.

St Vladimir's Academy isn't exactly the easiest place to find in the world,it took me and Blaine 6 months to find her here ,and the only reason we even found her is because of the Belikova's.

(basically a year ago me and my brother where first starting to awaken from are slumber spell placed upon us ,where in what you would call a coma state at this point.

Locked in our separate coffins behind the back of the local church in Baia, Russia when Ibrahim Mazur and the Belikova's found us,they took out our coffins brought us to their home to stay.

4 months later we woken to see 3 pair eyes stirring at us,which we later out belonged too Ibrahim Muzar, Olena Belikova and Yeva Belikova .

Ibrahim explain how they found us,basically Ibrahim is very close friends Rose's father 'Chase-lanceson' and he explained he has met Rose,and thinks of her as his own daughter.

Also how Rose's father has told him everything about us,including the slumber spell and how they started tracking down our resting places for the past 2 years.

He couldn't believe we've been under his nose this whole time,and the reason they even found us because in the legends it states we lived in Russia around the time our spell being placed on us.

Then buried in the back of local church,so they started looking behind all the church's in Russia that are still standing from around the time our they found us,when they struck lucky in Baia local church where they found us.

Me and Blaine where curious as to why they suddenly decided to start looking for us only 2 years ago,then he told us about when Rose was 15 how she was in a bad car crash with Dragomir line.

Which resulting into having killed Eric ,Rhea and their son Andre Dragomir,and also nearly killed Vasilisa their daughter and Rose too.

But that when the car crash happened,suddenly Rose's 'Spirit Bound Warriors' powers started to awaken,an saved her and Vasilisa lives,how they are now bonded and Vasilisa is shadow kissed .

He also stated that since the car crash they can notice the change in Rose,as her combat and magic skills have improved ,and are starting to show abilities well beyond her years in some ways.

Plus the fact that Rose has met 2 of the 6 aka The other 'Spirit Bound Warriors',to which they knew it wouldn't be long before me and Blaine would woken.

2 months later me and Blaine finally had strength up to par again,the Belikova's all looked after he and made shore we had food in our stomachs ,and fresh an clean clothes on our backs roof over our heads.

The whole family just treated us as one of their own,also I felt like for first time I had sisters,don't get me wrong I love my brother but it was nice to have other females around my age.

Well my not my age really more like my the age I was frozen at,But Me and Blaine with the help Belikova's spent the next basically 4 months reading threw all the legends.

Well when I say all of us I mean mainly me and Blaine since we can read some of the old Moroi Rare text ,while the Belikova's and Ibrahim on the other hand couldn't read a single word of it,well Ibrahim could read a little same goes for Yeva but that about it really.

it took us up till 3 days before Rose was set to return to St Vladimir's Academy,to realise that is where she will be attending.

Which happened to be perfect for me and Blaine since Olena,Dimitri,Viktoria and Ivan were going attend also .However they left the day before hand ,and they also would be due to arrive the same day Rose would arrive too.

So me and Blaine knew we had enrol in St Vladimir's Academy,luckily for us Ibrahim had stay behind and managed to get the pair of us a place in the Academy .

However by the time we received everything we would need for St Vladimir's , just so happened to be the day Rose would be due to arrive St Vladimir's.

Luckily for us I remember a transport spell my mother taught me when I was little ,and transported me and Blaine us there only a few hours after Rose arrived.)

* * *

However is nothing I can do about the attacker that was on school ground, as one my job is protect Rose and only Rose.

Second of all the attacker could be any where by now either on,or off campus. I actually can't do something about the attacker unless,they where to put Rose in danger.(sigh)

Well I better get some sleep since its 2:56am,but the problem is that the moonlight is shining down on me threw the window and is stopping me from being able to sleep.

(dame you moonlight,I wish I had black out curtains)Wait is it full moon tonight(I get up and walk over to the window to find it is a full moon)yes! I can test my theory now perfect ,but I have to find Rose first of all.

I quickly threw on some dark jeans an black top with my leather jacket over the top,and my black ankle boots to go with make tracks to Rose's room luckily for me,her outside window is open,so I climb up the pipe into Rose's room(I going to have scull her about leaving her window open at night,specially when she in danger later).

When climb threw her window I noticed she was deep in sleep,I slowly walked across to where she was asleep and started to shake her,luckily for me it didn't take her too long,before she woke up.

I learnt something tonight about Rose tonight that I haven't read about for before,which is she really doesn't like it when people wake her up when she asleep,specially at 3 something in the morning .

As soon she opened her mouth and spoke I thought I had no chance of ever testing my theory(since the only time I can test this theory .is around this time),but to my surprise she actually agreed to follow me.

Then we raced across campus to forest part of the campus,until we reached the lake where the moon shun down on the most.(Perfect the moon is still visible in the sky ,this means the portal to the gods is still open)

I asked Rose to follow my instructions at first give me 'are you crazy' look, to which I told her was and to just to trust me luckily she did (since there only so long the portal is open for,without actually having to appear there in person there.)

The times for the portal to be open for the mind,is when the moon is on full view in the sky which is at night /early morning.

Rose got as far as passing on my message(I was right her old self power is slowly starting coming back to her ,but because she gone the past 17 years in her life without these body can't handle all this new changes happening so it cuts her off,and sends her into recovery mode)and it being sent,before she collapsed to the ground from performing more advance spell than she used to .

I kneel down to pick her up in arms,but before I could I heard twig snap. My head shot up all my sense where on high alert,(in case this is someone trying to hurt Rose)but then the figure moved out of the tree line stepped forward,when I saw who it was I instantly relaxed it was just Dimitri (phew).

(When I first saw Dimitri back in Russia when me and my brother was staying with his family,I sensed the was something different about him.

I know he is Dhampir but the is something else about him.I know he doesn't have powers or any of the abilities of Moroi but I don't know I can't pin point it.

And as time went on specially when I started reading the legends,my sense I had about Dimitri grew more and more.

I even confronted Blaine about it ,and to my surprise he also agreed with me that their is something about him that different.

Also when after seeing how Dimitri was with Rose when she was upset about Lissa,peeked my interest the love ,worry and longing clearly plastered across his face.

The wanting to make it all better,and love/adoration/longing as well,considering they met each other like two days ago.

They both seem to attracted to each other like magnets, one moves the other one follows,strange all seem a little to strange for me I wonder what is it.I can't believe for one second that I'm only one who seems to pick that up either can I?,I mean it's obvious to be truthful.)

* * *

" oh my Lord Dimitri don't scare me like that!) I shrieked.

"sorry I didn't mean to scare you at all,(he paused for a moment)what are you doing out here ?"questioned Dimitri.

"well I could ask you the same thing Dimitri " I challenged back to him.

"I don't actually know I just (he paused thought about what he going to say next),well I guess I just needed some air you?" he said

."same really " I said to him,then he looks down notices that someone is in my arms pass out ,then it clicks to him who's is exactly in my arms .

"ROZA!" he exclaimed,while running over to take her out my arms into his arms.

"what happened why is she pass out?,what did you do Sarah!?"he exclaimed,with serious tone to his voice.

"relax she fine she did a more advance spell than she used to,and her body gone into recovery mode before any real damage could be done.

( I put hand on his shoulder,in a soothing way)She'll be fine soon she just needs to rest for a while " I said in a calm and relaxed tone.

Dimitri nodded his head and pick her up from the ground carried her back to her dorm,and placed her down on the bed under the covers again.

Dimitri wouldn't remove his gaze from her sleeping form,from other side of the bed by he was sitting on next to her.

I watch in awe ,of all the emotions portraying across his face.(I think in all 8 months I've known him,this is by far most emotion I've seen so far.)

"you know if you makes you feel better,I could stay here tonight to keep an eye on her.(from the look on his face now,I tell he wants to be the one to stay by her side tonight as he looks down her,and strokes the side of her face with his left palm)

Or you can stay the night and keep an eye out for her,(he gives me warm smile,an nods then turns his attention to Rose once more)and oh don't worry about if this ever happens again,because as of tomorrow this will be also my dorm room too." I said to him.

Dimitri looks up for moment meets my gaze,and nods then turn to face Rose(wow is this what people would a love sick man? ).

5 minutes later I look over to the clock on the wall see that it is now 4:46am,well better call it a night then(I know Rose will be fine,in Dimitri company ).

"well I'm going to call it a night then,night Dimitri " I said to him.

"night Sarah" he replied then,he lye's down next her.

I slowly make tracks back to my dorm for two reason one I don't want to get caught any one on a shift,so the slower I walk the quieter I'll be. And second of all I'm actually quite tired,today been very long day for everyone.

After I finally arrive back at my dorm I instantly walk over flop onto the bed fully clothed,and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

**Dimitri pov: My Roza **  
**( a carry on after Sarah/Sara left Dimitri alone to look after Rose .)**

I look down to where Roza sleeping form is snuggling into my side,with small smile on across her face.*happy sigh*

I know it strange considering we only met what about 2 days ago,but I feel like I've known Roza my whole life (more than that,I feel like I've known her in other lives).And to have her snuggling into my side,gives me the feeling of home.

I don't know how to describe it ,but I know when I first saw Roza(when I first looked into her eyes ),it like felt after all this time I've be waiting to go home,that I have finally return home.

I don't know if she feels the same as I do,but times I feel like she does at no way I am going tell her I think I'm love her,hell no that'll just freak her out and make her want to stay away from me.

(I really don't want that to happen)I'll just have to wait a bit longer before I tell her I have feelings for her, hopefully she may return them in future.(hey a guy can hope,can't he?).

I look down towards my Roza and kiss the top of her head,then placed my arm around her I went to sleep dreaming sweet dreams,of my Roza.

* * *

**Cera pov: welcome back ,surprise **  
**(set the night Rose and Sarah/ Sara where at the lake )**

It was just ordinary day like any other, as I was taking my daily walk threw the I suddenly heard the bell,signalling someone is travelling threw the portal here .

I don't know why but I had a feeling that I needed to go the transportation building,I quickly strolled over when I arrived I noticed my sisters Sera, Vera , Arose-mere, and our half sister Janine where already there.

(we have the same Angelic father but unlike me and my other sisters,Janine mother was Dhampir and because her mother was Dhampir she didn't get the Moroi Rare genes.

Even though she had parent with god's/angel blood,but because for some reason the Dhampir are immune to the gene to carry on Moroi Rare gene,but because Jaine has Angelic blood running threw her veins,means she very unique Dhampir.

However me and other sisters mother is goddess like us,and as you may of guessed our parents are no longer married hence why Jaine is Dhampir.)

I think they had the same feeling as me to be truthful,as we all gather round by the golden gates twisted in white roses.

Then suddenly silence rings out as large gem on top of the gate in the centre starts glowing(this mean someone left a message),then piece of paper is left on floor in front of gate with the message written on.

No one even my self makes an attempt to Fitch the note,where all just in shock as no one has for very long time just came by,and left a message.

(they usually come in , and say the message out loud to us then left.)

Then Janine decided to step forward and pick up the note and,turn to face eyes widen in shock an her mouth forms the shape of an 'o', then looks up to me and across to our other sister Arose-mere then back at the message,then clears her throat and began to read the message out loud.

"my name is Rosemarie Anne-Beth Dracula Hathaway ,aged 17 and my mother is Arose-mere Hathaway , and I have with me my cousin Sara Sera Taylor" said Janine while mine and Arose-mere eyes widen in shock .

This can't be happening this has to be joke right ?, but on the other hand it could be real since Rose will be 18 in under a it could of been Rose and my little angel Sara.

OH! my babies my beautiful children their awake , they have finally awaken from the slumber spell I placed upon them.

Finally I've missed them terrible it took everything I had to cast the spell on them,and bury them in the back of our local church.

It truly broke my heart not only did I lose my beloved the love of my life my husband,but I also basically lost my babies(I know they are not really counted as babies as they are 17 and 18 year old ,but to me they will always be my two beautiful babies).

I dared a look over to Arose-mere to see her reaction,she has pain expression plastered across her face.I know it must been hard her hearing Rose's name.

(Arose-mere when Rose was 10 had to disown her ,because the Dark-Link kept threatening her with Rose's life .So she made up excuse basically telling her she didn't want nothing to do with her ,and how she livid to have a daughter like her.

I know it killed her to hurt Rose like that by saying all those nasty things ,but she had make shore Rose wouldn't try to talk her again .

We spend the last 7 years helping Arose-mere mourn her daughter,and help pick her back up on track since was her only daughter,and she had an older son he now lives on his own now as he adult.

Rose has full one brother as they both have the same mother and father,but her other sibling's other come from her father from his past marriages.)

When Arose-mere caught me looking at her ,she put on her mask hide away her emotion.I was the first one to speak up,after hearing the message.

" they awaken from their spell,( I paused for a moment ,as all eyes turn to face me now)Its starting" I whispered loud enough for everyone hear me clearly .

This such a surprise I was defiantly wasn't expecting to find out today,that my two children who I had placed a spell upon.

Then had to bury in the back of local church in two separate coffins for over 100 years,to suddenly of awakened to now be staying with my youngest niece(their cousin)who they never met before .

" well I think it's time me go back the Academy then ,and keep eye out on my two nieces and nephew " said Janine breaking utter silence that has fell upon us now.

With that she walks threw the portal back into the world (out of heaven).

* * *

**(the night after the attack ,on the night of Rose and Sarah/Sara visit to the lake but before hand at 11:30pm at the cabin closes to the wards.**

**unknown pov: surprise**

I can see the old cabin closes to wards in sight ,I speed up my 2 minutes I reach the steps of porch of the cabin,I starting walking up the steps then I notice a figure steps out the door.

My eyes widen in shock from the person I see before me,it can't be him.I must have the wrong cabin but as I was just about to start turn away,he reaches down grabs my arm and turns me round to face him.

"Now where do you think your going" he says more statement than a question.

"n-n-no w-w-where sir." I Stuttered.

"good because we have some catching up to do,don't we"he stated,while I just my head and follow him into the cabin .

He walks straight to the sofa an sits down,he motions me to sit down across him.

"so what latest up date you have so far then?"he asks.

"well as you know the school been off for 5 days ,and none of the students have left their dorms in that time .not since I attack those 5 students you told me to hurt,well any ways " I replied.

"I suppose your right no one has moved inch from their dorms,I must say you did excellent job at injuring those students.

But she didn't crack and heal them so where going to crack up a notch,but not yet leave it for awhile make everyone think the attacker is when people start feeling safe you attack,but you wait for signal you under stand me" he said in a commanding tone ,I simply nodded.

"good then and also another thing is if you tell anyone about this ,as I said before I'll make shore your previous brother of yours is slowly and very painfully killed.I can promise you that ,and I'm a man of my word do you under stand?." he said still using his commanding tone .

I nod my head and said"yes I under stand "

"good then that will be all for now " he said.

With that he and I both left the cabin,each going our separate ways across campus.I finally make back to my dorm ,and head to bed the minute my head hits the pillow I'm flat out.

* * *

_**Thank you guys for reading hope you like this new chapter. This one took me awhile to write with over 6 thousands words! no wonder , so what do you guys think of Sarah/Sara ,Dimitri and Cera pov? , and do you guys have any idea's of your own what is it about Dimitri that unusual about him and is unknown pov is yet ?.**_

_**also i listen to Taylor swift while trying this chapter , really helped with the creative of the story :).**_

_**I'll update later on! x**_


	7. Chapter7:legend of Spirit Bound Warriors

**REWRITTEN:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF CHARACTERS FROM VA IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD,THANK YOU FOR READING SO FAR!, ISN'T DIMITRI SO SWEET ABOUT HIS ROSE!. THE UNKNOWN POV WILL NOT BE FOUND OUT YET! I WANT TO LEAVE EVERYONE HANGING FOR A LITTLE BIT , YOU'LL SEE WHY LATER ON SORRY!.TIME MOVE ON THE STORY LITTLE SINCE WHERE ONLY ON THE FIRST PROPER WEEK OF SCHOOL.**

**_disclaimer:_**

_Me: well Tasha as promised I said you could do the disclaimer today._

_Tasha: yes! take that Rose *evil smirk*_

_Rose: does this face look bothered *points to her face*._

_Tasha: so Rose how does it feel to have something not go your way for a change._

_Rose: but this did go my way since I did the disclaimer yesterday._

_Tasha: yeah but was one time thing ,since kayleigh asked for me do it yesterday not you but you did it any way._

_*Rose laughs*,*Tasha and Rose are now in a heated argument* ._

_Me: so Tasha do you still want to do the disclaimer *no reply*, oh okay Sarah!._

_Sarah: you called for me._

_Me: yes can you do the disclaimer for me please*bats eye lashes*._

_Sarah: shore thing Kayleigh does not own the details of VA ,but she does own me! ,my brother , our family ,Dark-Link and the Moroi Rare ._

_Me: thank you Sarah!_

_Sarah: no problem at all ,thank you for asking though means a lot!_

_Me: awe your so sweet ,and your welcome Sarah ._

_Tasha: HEY! I was meant to do the disclaimer today.*tears form in her eyes again*_

_Me and me Sarah and Rose: ..._

**_The end of the disclaimer conversation._**

* * *

**previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

**(the night after the attack ,on the night of Rose and Sarah/Sara visit to the lake but before hand at 11:30pm at the cabin closes to the wards.**

**unknown pov: surprise**

I can see the old cabin closes to wards in sight ,I speed up my 2 minutes I reach the steps of porch of the cabin,I starting walking up the steps then I notice a figure steps out the door.

My eyes widen in shock from the person I see before me,it can't be him.I must have the wrong cabin but as I was just about to start turn away,he reaches down grabs my arm and turns me round to face him.

"Now where do you think your going" he says more statement than a question.

"n-n-no w-w-where sir." I Stuttered.

"good because we have some catching up to do,don't we"he stated,while I just my head and follow him into the cabin .

He walks straight to the sofa an sits down,he motions me to sit down across him.

"so what latest up date you have so far then?"he asks.

"well as you know the school been off for 5 days ,and none of the students have left their dorms in that time .not since I attack those 5 students you told me to hurt,well any ways " I replied.

"I suppose your right no one has moved inch from their dorms,I must say you did excellent job at injuring those students.

But she didn't crack and heal them so where going to crack up a notch,but not yet leave it for awhile make everyone think the attacker is when people start feeling safe you attack,but you wait for signal you under stand me" he said in a commanding tone ,I simply nodded.

"good then and also another thing is if you tell anyone about this ,as I said before I'll make shore your previous brother of yours is slowly and very painfully killed.I can promise you that ,and I'm a man of my word do you under stand?." he said still using his commanding tone .

I nod my head and said"yes I under stand "

"good then that will be all for now " he said.

With that he and I both left the cabin,each going our separate ways across campus.I finally make back to my dorm ,and head to bed the minute my head hits the pillow I'm flat out.

* * *

**Rose pov: ****The legends of 'The Spirit Bound Warriors'**

When me an Sara arrived at the dinner hall for breakfast,I notice none of Belikova's and Blaine are not down yet(oh maybe they are still in bed ,or already been down),but my friends are .

My friends look up from their food meet my gaze,an signal me and Sara to sit with as sat down them.(I sat across Lissa,Christian,Mason Adrian, an I have next to me on my side of the table Sara,Eddie,Jill) I also noticed that Lissa had extra two trays of food beside her.

I shot her confused look to which she laugh at."me and Jill thought you two might be hungry,so we got you guys some food,before it all went "she said.

"awe thanks Liss,what would I do without you" I said while stuffing full piece of toast in my mouth.

In return everyone apart Sara laughs at me,while Sara just stirs at me with wide eyes along with her mouth forms an 'o' shape.

"djdhdjfjdhkjfhdjsfjdshirh" I said whilst having a mouth full of food,Sara gives me confused look.

"don't worry you'll get used to Rose's eating skills over time we all did(he looks across the table to others,who all nodded the heads in agreement ,then looks to me for last part ),also nice too see pretty girl not worrying about calories for a change." Adrian said with amused look on his face.

"HEY! I think we all know here,I'm not like other girls "I shot back to Adrian ,everyone apart from Mason laughed an nodded their heads to agree with me.

(while Mason gives me curious look like he is examining me for something,that defiantly weird behaviour on Mason behalf, wonder what's up with him).

"oh Rose we've known that for very long time,that your special girl"says Adrian,with a wink.

"well you would know that,wouldn't you Adrian" I said with smirk.

"that I do little fighter" he replied,with his own smirk.

"Oh okay! I think that's enough with sexual comments from you two, since actually some of us here are trying to eat our breakfast,not throw up it "said Pyro

,"awe I'm so sorry fire crotch that you can't handle the adult conversations ,why don't you sit with those first years over there(I point to the table they are sat on).

They seem to be more on your age level, and let us grown ups talk grown up talk instead" I shot back to him, which earns me laughs from all around our table even from pyro.

"oh okay I will do then , maybe I'll be more respected over there than here" he said with humour hinted in his voice, and with that he picks up his belonging an moves to sit on the table with the first years.

"hahaha,I can't believe he actually moved to sit with those first years!"I exclaimed.

"I know what you mean Rose,I didn't actually think he would move too!"says Eddie,threw his laughter.

"oh my you weren't kidding when you said Christian loved make a show of him self Rose( I nodded),I feel for you Lissa having boyfriend with no shame like that "said Sara with sympathetic smile.

"yep (popping the p)he can be handful at times,but I wouldn't him for the world "said Lissa,to which me and all girls awe while the boys rolled their eyes at her for saying such sappy line.

"I feel bad for him sitting with those first years,considering he doesn't know what I know about them" says Jill

All eyes fall on her to continue."you see those first years are known as 'The Trolls'(we give her confused look),you see they love starting arguments ,and talking they seriously don't stop talking they just keep talking and talking,you can't get a word in edge ways.

Plus the last time I spoke to them,they where looking for senior guy to stalk I mean 'hang out' with,to make them seem really popular.(a smirk forms all are faces,as I know where this leading to)

Well it seems that Christian going to be that very senior guy then,that they 'hang out' with."Jill says

(then we all burst of laughing our asses off,as we see fire crotch retreating back to our table with the first years hot on his trail. But when the first years saw all of us together,they headed back to their own table carried on as before .

"Back so soon Chrissy"amused Adrian with a smirk.

"yeah turns out where not on the same age level after all ,I think I'll just put up with all sexual comment and stuff instead" he reply's

" awe let me guess,they wouldn't let you have a word edge ways" I stated,he nodded

"were they gossiping,about the gossip around school "added Sara he nodded .

"where they listing the top 10 hottest senior guys" said Eddie he nodded,

" let me guess honey,they decided that you where the hottest senior "Lissa said he nodded.

"And they decided they going to stalk ,I mean 'hang out' with you outside of class" said Jill he nodded ,to which we all burst out laughing again.

"well I'm glad you guys find my problems amusing ,you know friends meant to stick up for each other not laugh in their other friends face" said Pyro with amusement ,an sarcasm laced in his voice.

" awe yes fire crotch that what friends would do ,but true friends and family laugh in their we are to you so will laugh in you face instead ,(I looked across the table for the last part)aren't I right guys?" I replied back to him,the other nodded along with me,After that all the bickering died down .

Then suddenly I remembered I was meant to have training with Alberta now,shit! I'm late I haven't left message to tell her I'm not going.

" sorry guys me and Sara have to leave ,I've just realised I have training with Alberta ,Dimitri and Ivan now see you later!" I said.

While running out the door of the dinner hall,with Sara hot on my trail to the gym for last 20 minutes of training.I faintly her a lot of 'only you Rose' and 'some things never change',I mentally start laughing .

* * *

**Dimitri pov:**

I was in deep sleep dreaming sweet dreams of my Roza when my alarm clock decided to go off , and woke me up(dame it !,why did it have wake me from dreaming of her).

15 minutes later I'm up dressed ,an showered now making tracks to the gym to have extra training. When I arrived at the gym I see Ivan ,Blaine and Alberta already here and setting up for our session .

When the clock turned to 7 am Alberta decides we've waited long enough to see if Rose was coming, started on our training with Ivan and I.

While Blaine sat on the landlines watching in amusement me and Ivan sparring, for while he and I just kept circling each other waiting for other person to make a move, I don't know how long we circle each other .

But I decided I would make the first move I raced forward to make him think I'm going straight at him, so as soon he lunged forward to attack me.

I side stepped to the right and turned so I was now standing behind him ,and kicked him in the back. He fell to knees while I grabbed hold of his hands, holed them behind his back(as if he placed in hand cuffs).

Ivan headed butted me I instantly loose my grip on him for split second, but a split second to long as Ivan then escapes from my hold goes back to his sparring position in front of me.

We circle each other again for few more minutes until I saw him looking at something behind me, this gave me an opening an I took the chance an once again raced forward to Ivan.

By the time Ivan realised I lunged forward to him I kicked him in the stomach with my left foot at full force, he stumbled backwards from the force of the kick.

I found a new opening as he off guard now completely, I lunged forward and punched upwards to the chin,then he did back flip in the air.I quickly raced forward to grab his shoulder, and slam him into the ground he lets out painful grunting noise.

I held him down to the ground and I was about to stake him, when he kicked me with both of his feet in the gut.I stumbled back a little,to which give him enough time to stand up again.

We both ended up back in our sparring position,we each threw out some punches and kicks. But I didn't use full force as I was waiting for another opening, after about 10 minutes I finally see my opening as Ivan starting to get tired.

I lunged forward once again stepped to the left and turned to behind him, I kneed him in the centre of his back(where his curve in his back located)Ivan kneels to the ground.

I quickly swipe his legs out from under him Ivan went down like a ton of bricks to the ground, I quickly race forward to hold him the ground.

Then when I felt like I had full control of him, I flipped so now he lying on his back instead of stomach.I place my hand on his chest where his heart is located, to pretend to stake him with my hands .

Then after pretend stake him dead I give out my hand to help him stand up ,which he happily takes .

"good job man,you just handed me my ass" said Ivan, I just laughed.

"thanks Ivan but it wasn't really surprise,you haven't been able to beat me yet" I replied back to him.

"well it's isn't exactly easy to beat a Russian god like your self(I out right laughed and shake my head at him),I'm not kidding man your like a god ,and I'm not only one who thinks it either" he says.

"I'm hardly god like ,but thank you for compliment Ivan though" I said.

(Then Alberta clears her throat we both turn are heads toward her)

"well done Dimitri in staking Ivan,you two both did a great job at sparring each other, wouldn't you agree Blaine" says Alberta and turns to face Blaine.

" yes I have too say,I was most entertain watching the pair of you sparring"said Blaine with a serious tone.

(Me and Ivan shrug it off like it was nothing they just both just outright laughed at us.)

* * *

20 minutes before the end of training the gym door slams open ,and in comes my Roza with Sarah trailing behind her,making the way to us at back of the gym.

" I know what your going to say that I'm a bit late(a bit late? ,that actually quite funny to be truthful,well add least I know my Roza awake now),well I'm very late.

But I have Sarah as my witness that I've not long woken up,after being out cold for 5 days ." Roza says to us mainly to Alberta.

"I know don't worry Rose about being late ,to be truthful I didn't think Sarah would let you start training for a while so I wasn't expecting you turn up(a look of relief is clearly written across my Roza face).

Well any ways how you are dear ?you feeling any better (Roza nods her head), good well the no point in changing for training since where all done now.

We where just going to sit the next 20 minutes out ,but you can join us if you like(Roza nods her head walks over with Sarah ,to sit with us on the ground)"Alberta says to Roza.

"So Dimitri ,Ivan what's your lessons for today then?" asked Roza.

We both take out our time tables from our bags next to us and hand them to her,Roza examines both our time tables.

"1st period Advanced Guardian combat Techniques Dimitri you have with me.  
2nd Body theory and personal protection 1,but you guys have class 2 of it instead lucky!.  
3rd senior language Arts Ivan you have with me.  
4th I have Animal behaviour and physiology with you Ivan .  
5th I have pre-calculus 1 with you both.  
6th I have weight Training and conditioning with you Dimitri.  
7th I'm with your mother Dimitri ,while you both have Moroi culture 3.  
8th Slavic art with you Dimitri " she says.

(me and Ivan just smile and nod our heads at her,which she turns with her man eater smile to us.)

Yes I have lots of lessons with my Roza now my school day will be a lot brighter ,also me and Ivan are in a lot of lessons together maybe this school year won't be so bad after all.

Then I remembered something that made me curious,so I decided to voice my question out loud to everyone.

"wait what about you Sarah and Blaine, what lessons do you have today ?" I asked,Blaine was about to speak up but Sarah cut of him off.

"me and Blaine are both in Rose's lessons,that way we can keep an eye out for her make shore she we know she is here,but better to be safe than sorry"Sarah says,5 of us just nod are heads in agreement .

We spent the rest of the 20 minutes just talking about random stuff,then me an Ivan headed to the changing rooms to change into our school uniform.

When we finally deem are self presentable we exited the changing rooms to find Roza, Sarah and Blaine are deep in conversation and laughing about something funny someone said obviously .

Me an Ivan make are way over to were they sat an I sit down next to my Roza ,she turns to look at me an meets my gaze.

And like every other time we looked into eyes I felt this deep connection,and by the expression I can tell she feels this too.

I don't know how long we gazed into each other eyes,but it wasn't until someone cleared the throat we broke out of our trance return back to find 3 pairs of eyes looking at us(I couldn't help the blush creeping up on my cheeks),luckily then the school bell rang out we all headed off to class.

With that me,Roza,Sarah and Blaine all headed to out first class together, while Ivan went to class somewhere else on campus.

* * *

**Rose pov:**

first lesson flew by sadly for me since I was paired with Dimitri ,and I won't be in his next lesson *sad sigh*. But luckily I won't be bored in 2nd lesson with my favourite Guardian in the whole wide world stanny boy! ,since I have my study buddy Mason! with me to annoy him with *evil smirk*.

Just as I was about to walk into the classroom Mase quickly calls out for me to wait for him ,and runs to my side we both walked into 2nd lesson together.

I notice as me and Mase walk in the room that stanny boy is sorting some papers putting them into neat piles ,then when he looks up and meets my and Mase's gaze.

He does a double take to which me and Mase start laughing our ass off,as we start making way to seats at the back of the classroom where we see our usual trouble makers friends ,they all wave and smile at us as we quickly race to them at the back of the room.

15 minutes into the lesson me,Mase,Eddie,Ambrose (he also a Dhampir),Meredith(female Dhampir), and lastly Joshua (Dawes he Dhampir).

Were already silently laughing our asses off ,with tears running down are faces(Sara and Blaine were in front of class actually listening to stanny boy speaking,I don't know how since he so boring!).

All because Eddie doing impressions of all the Guardians/teachers here what their expressions are usually like , I can tell ya he very good at it as well.

I specially loved his impression of our old teach Sonya Karp(she used to work here she was known as the creepy teacher as she very 'creepy'.But after the car crash me an Lissa had when we where 15,she went missing suddenly which we found strange and haven't heard from her since.)and he nailed it! to perfection.

**(Eddie impression of Sonya Karp)**

_"hey Eddie can you do an impression of miss Sonya Karp,please!"whisper/yelled Ambrose._

_"yes please,Eddie please do a miss Sonya Karp impression"begged Meredith quietly._

_"please bro ,please do it"begged Mase_

_"pleassseeeee!"I begged Eddie with the puppy dog eyes_

_"oh alright,but it's not very good"said Eddie_

_"I'm shore it will be great,all the others are!"said Joshua._

_"oh alright,but it's not very good"said Eddie_

"There coming(pauses),there all coming, there all coming to get us. Should of told someone. Should of done something. Would of been safer if I've left. Rose you are gift to the world. Mason you are the future. Meredith you skilled beyond your years. Joshua you a saint from past. Ambrose you are a leader to be. You all will lose what you value most ,and bla bla bla "said Eddie with his eyes bugling out his sockets(psychotic eyes),also pronounces very word slowly.

**(End of impression)**

Then once Eddie finished doing impressions of the Guardians here,he moved on to doing impression's of some the Moroi in the school.

Oh I thought the Guardians/ teachers impressions where funny,but his Moroi student impressions where even better!.

You totally would of thought he was the person he doing the impression off oh god!,can't even breath laughing that much(hahaha).

Its just great to be back god I missed these guys so much ,also we can see Stanny boy looking up at us every now and then shaking his head slightly then carrying on with his lesson.

By the end of the lessons are faces where stained with tears from laughing so much ,and we all couldn't walk in straight line we kept bumping into each other coursing us to laugh even more .

Eventually we parted ways in pairs me,Eddie and Mason,Meredith and Joshua, Ambrose ,me and Eddie made our way to 3rd lesson with Eddie still doing impression(at this point me and Eddie are clinging on each other to stop us from falling over ,I didn't to have Sara and Blaine sculling me about falling over ).

As(me and Eddie get closer the classroom we know we have calm down now,but where still laughing over what happened in stanny boy class)me and Eddie still laughing about just happened when Eddie went to lean on the door of the classroom we where going to be in.

He didn't realise that the door wasn't close properly so he ended up falling into the classroom,landing on floor 2 foot from me at the door.

(I couldn't breath I even collapsed to floor clutching my stomach from laughing so hard ,I also started slowly crawling to Eddie since he still lying on the floor laughing to check if he was okay.)

Everyone who is in class room before me and Eddie arrived is now also in leaps of laughter(which 5 other students),it wasn't until the final bell signalling classes should start in 2 minute's we sobered up sat down in our seats.

Then Ivan walked into the classroom started looking round for a place to sit then spotted me, smiled an walked over to the sit in the free seat next to me,he also introduced him self to Eddie who happened to be sitting on the other side of me .

* * *

Before I knew it the bell rang out for 7th lesson ,I quickly walked over classroom that looks like old library on the other side of campus to Ms Belikova's lesson .

Then as I entered the classroom I notice that Ms Belikova isn't alone as there happened to be 4 other figures talking to her at the back of room ,I decided to hang back towards to the door an let them finish their conversation in private .

But suddenly I was dragged forward to the table in the centre of the room,placed into one of dark oak chairs by magic(what the hell!).

"aaah Rose ,perfect timing" said the old Lady ,who has turned round to face me(I give her confused on how she used magic,since from what I can tell she defiantly a Dhampir.)

" I can see your confused Rose wondering how I used magic to place you in that chair,but you see it wasn't me who placed you in the chair Rose.(once more ,I shot her confused look)

It was the table its self and before you interrupt please dear let me explain my self first(I nod my head ),well you see this room isn't any old room.

It was the first part of the school to ever been built ,well in fact this room was created/built long before the school was thought of being built .

Which leads to one of reasons why we chose this room,to do this lesson in as well my dear."she said,she paused so I could take in all this information(I nod my head for continue ).

"you see this room once was stood in heaven for everyone to visit ,but at the time first ever 'up rising' this room was casted out of heaven to be hidden away from the Dark-Link on earth,they actually chose place because it was hidden away in middle of forest.

Then when St Vladimir died they wanted to built a school in his name ,and thanks to the Moroi Rare they found out about this piece of land ,and built St Vladimir's Academy upon it hiding the this room completely from naked eye.

But the reason why this room is so special is because the of reason it was created for in the first place,which was to be able to store the greatest,an most powerful spells in without being placed into the wrong hands.

Along with having the spirits of the greatest warriors to have ever lived,roaming around keeping watch out for danger, and to guide the living enhance their magic abilities to be they can be .

That why once all Moroi Rare were once a very powerful race,the gods where pleased their children where using their gifts for right reasons .

That the reason why,they where happy to allow them to enhance their progress of the magic .But when Satan himself decided to go for visit to heaven he changed life to be as we know it now ,he brainwashed good proportion of Moroi Rare and the God's an Angels into thinking that they could rule the world ,thus turning them selves into Dark-Link .

Satan so please he finally received his wish to slowly bring down god ,since he finally found a weakness in god's and goddess's off spring.

Which is that they want power and lots of it ,but the side affects of having a lot of power is that once the power goes to your head ,you just want more and more because you crave it.

An before you know the power craving over takes any humanity you have left, and causes you turns into Dark-Link cold hearted monster,with no ounce of humanity left .

But Dark-Link can turn past emotions into obsession ,for example if the Dark-Link in their Moroi Rare life happened to be in they turn into a Dark-Link the love they once had turns into a obsession instead, since want they want the person back not because they love them,but because they are more like a toy to them that they want to play with when they happened to be bored .

So after Satan brainwashed those god's/angels/Moroi Rare's,the warriors spirits summand all the god's ,goddess's, and Angels to this very room.

6 of the greatest warriors that ever lived gathered enough magic to present them selves in person ,this where table comes into play now dear.

As you see 6 dead warriors sent a message to the group that appeared in this very room , the message said that in a few thousands they will rise from the dead and be re born ,an when they are re born it will mean that final battle is starting .

But you see the 6 warriors couldn't stay long because they didn't belong in the world of living ,so they gave them the scrolls aka the legends with that the 6 dead warriors disappeared.

But before they did one of the god's asked how will we know when you all have awakened to which they replied too.

You see dear this table (she point to the table I'm sat at )was placed a spell upon,so when in presents of one of the 6 the tables magic Link to the past awakens ,that is why table dragged you to sit down on it because you are as you know one of the 6.

After the 6 left the god's /goddess's/Angel's they gave them the name 'The Spirit Bound Warriors',as they felt they have been blessed to have such great legendary warriors live once again riding the world of evil, and protecting other races as well as their own.

And over the time they started to put the puzzle together from the stories from the legends,they where given with all the instructions an clues on ,and one of the puzzles that they managed to work out stated that 'The Spirit Bound Warriors',will be re born on earth which mean they had cast this room to the place they will be re born .

And that place happened to be here,since the other 'The Spirit Bound Warriors' aren't to far away from here. I also heard that the other day when you came into this room ,the table for the first time since the spell been placed upon it used its own magic am I right?( I nod my head).

Well you see it is because the old link to the old you is starting to awaken inside of you, basically your starting to gain your old abilities back once more .

But I also heard that the spell that table,well you performed one of very powerful crossover element spells.(I nodded)Well it seem that your the chosen one aka the leader of 'The Spirit Bound Warriors' ,and it also to come my attention that your abilities fit the description of the most powerful warrior that has ever lived.

You may of actually heard of her since her name is 'Flondra Sariah Elizabeth Dracula'(my eyes widen in shock,as she has my father last name ) yes she is ancestor of yours,not only that you could be her doppel ganger as well as both look alike in many ways.

And the reason I know all this is because I'm family friend to your grandmother on your father side of the family.I grew up in Russia with her visiting my parents a lot so,I've heard all the legends over time about 'The Spirit Bound Warriors'.

The is more I can tell you ,but I think that will be enough for you today dear this all a lot to take in ,oh how rude of me my name is Yeva dear Yeva Belikova " she says with a smile at the end .

Then I notice the other 3 figures have turned around are also facing me ,it was Sara ,Blaine and surprisingly my Dhampir aunt Janine Hathaway.

wow first the long story about my past ,my present an future now my aunt turning up,wow good thing I'm sat down because is a lot ,wow is all I can say really.

Then the bell for 8th lessons rang out I don't think that would be good idea to go 8th lesson ,since I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this.

"come on cuz ,lets take you back to our dorm to rest"says Sarah ,I nod my head an slowly stand up and wave goodbye to the Belikova women,my aunt and my other cousin.

And me and Sara head back to my dorm .

* * *

Sara open the door for me enter our dorm I slowly walk over flop myself down on the bed , my head is spinning .

so much information to take into account about my past/present/future,I just don't know to process it all at the moment.

Sara then comes over helps me un dress out my uniform ,an helped me into my red tank top and some red shorts. Also helps lay back down in bed ,Then suddenly the is knock on the door .

" I'll get don't worry,you just try get some sleep okay"says Sara, I nod my head and she leans down to kiss my head.

Then goes to answer the door, I just zone out so I can't hear the conversation that happening at the door ,but then next thing I know someone walks into the room,I don't why but suddenly I feel better with their presents here...

* * *

**Dimitri pov:**

I was sat in 7th period in Moroi culture 3 on a table with Christian Ozera ,Natalie Dashkov (royal Moroi),Jesse Zeklos(royal Moroi,Ivan's half brother),Ambrose (Dhampir),and lastly Ralf Sarcozy(half royal Moroi since his mother is Voda).

Then I suddenly started to have feeling that my Roza needed me ,and the feeling just got worse and worse as the lesson went on.

Christian kept sending me look of worry ,until he decided to speak up ask me what's wrong.

"hey you okay you seem all tense .and worried is their something wrong?" Christian asked.

(I know he is friend of my Roza so I don't want to worry him about her,if it just me being love sick teenager.)

" I don't know I just have this gut feeling that someone needs me ,and the longer the lesson goes on for the long the feeling continues , you know I just can't shake this feeling of" I said.

he studies me for moment,then reaches into his blazer pocket and pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to me, I send him a confused look.

"look take this it special pass I was saving it for when my depression hits bad in class so I could leave ,but I think your right someone does need you, a gut feeling is a very strong feeling to have ,and also they are always right " he says.

Then when I started to protest he just shoved the pass into my hand ,and called the teacher over who looked at the pass in my hand ,said I could go.

"thank you Christian,I'll make it up to you I promise"I said to him .

"no need to make It up to me just make shore that person is okay,okay"he said,while giving me a pointed look ,I nodded at him an with that I raced out the class room.

Then I found my running to Roza dorm,when I reached her dorm I knocked on the door. I waited a moment or two ,before the door open to revile Sarah standing there with wide eyes .

"Dimitri what you doing here?" Sarah asked.

I"to be truthful I have no clue I guess I could say I just had a gut feeling that something was up,and I managed to get out lesson then found my self running here ,is Roza okay?"I replied.

"yes and no she had a very long session with your grandmother,and its kind off..."she trailed off at the end.

"its kind off what?, what happened Sarah?,what happened with Roza? , is she okay? oh god dam it please say she okay?" I asked with worry obviously laced into my voice.

" yes Dimitri she is okay nothing bad happened she just quite tired,d-d-do you want to erm come in?" she said I just nodded,while she open the door wide enough for me to fit in.

As I walk into the room Roza turns to face me ,one minute the pain was written across her then when she meets my gaze ,the pain expression disappears I quickly make way over to Roza laid an kneel down on the floor at her bed,then placed my right palm in her hair an started stroking her hair .

"you okay Roza?" I asked,she looks into my eyes.

" yeah I'm okay comrade,just a little tired that's all"she says,while I give her a warm smile.

" I'm glad your okay Roza" I replied.

Well add least I know she safe no harm has come to her,plus she has Sarah to look after her,I should probably head to last lesson,but just as about to get up and leave Roza grabbed my hand

" please don't leave me ,please stay with me"she said in soft tone,I nodded.

She moved over so I could lye down next to her,I first kicks of my shoes an took off tie and laid down next to her ,pull the covers over us then Roza snuggles into me,while she rested her head an hand across my chest ,to which I instantly wrap a arm around her waist .

I looked over towards the door I came in at and see Sarah watching us very closely ,when she noticed I was looking at her looking at me ,and Roza she give me a warm smile.

" well I'm going to go to last lesson then dinner hall to get dinner,I'll both bring some food back okay?"said Sarah ,I nodded at her and with that she left .

Then I looked down and found my Roza fast asleep I lean down kiss her head again then lean back ,and once again dream sweet dreams of my Roza .

* * *

**hope you liked this new chapter , over 6 thousand words again hehe :), what do you think is happening with Rose and Dimitri , and why was Mason acting weird at breakfast ?hmm any thoughts?. And what did you think of my little story telling about the legends any good?.**

**I'll update later! :)x**


	8. Chapter 8: The crest

**REWRITTEN:DO NOT OWN ANY OF CHARACTERS FROM VA IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD .** **THANK YOU FOR STILL READING GUYS! ,SORRY IT TAKES SO LONG TO UPLOAD BUT YOU SEE IT TAKES ME UP TO VERY EARLY HOURS OF THE MORNING WRITING THIS ,SO END UP MISSING WORDS BECAUSE I'M HALF A SLEEP SORRY!.AND ALSO THE BIT WHERE ROSE IN CLASS WITH EDDIE AN THE OTHERS LAUGHING THEIR ASSES OFF,IS TAKEN FROM A SIMILAR MOMENT I HAD IN CLASS WITH MY CLASSMATES :) SO I THOUGHT I USE IT IN MY STORY, GOOD TIMES GOOD TIMES HEHE.**

**_disclaimer:_**

_Me: Adrian could you please do the disclaimer for me please *bats eye lashes*_

_Adrian: can I have bottle of Russian Vodka before and after I've done the disclaimer._

_ Me: sorry I'm not old enough to buy alcohol yet, but I could make it up to you in some other way instead ._

_Adrian: sorry no can do ,I must be paid in alcohol nothing more nothing less._

_Me: oh okay then I'll just ask the Russian god to do it instead._

_Adrian: NO! _

_Dimitri: hey kayleigh you asked for me ?_

_Me: yes can you do the disclaimer for me pleaseeeee *bats eye lashes again*_

_Dimitri: shore anything for you love , kayleigh doesn't own me or any details of VA ,but she does own my Roza's family , Dark-Link, and the Moroi Rare._

_Adrian: why do you always have to get everything I want , its bad enough your a Russian god and your awesome at everything you do , plus you even get the girl I want _

_(me and Dimtri ignore Adrian rant)_

_Me: thank you! Dimtri for doing that for me , I can I can I-I-I hug you?_

_Dimitri: shore *pulls me into his arms*_

_Me:*start crying tears of joy*_

_Adrian: hey what about me don't I get a hug too kayleigh?_

_Me:*finally let go of Russian god* shore you can Adrian *pulls Adrian into a hug*_

**_The end of the disclaimer conversation._**

* * *

**previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

**Dimitri pov:**

I was sat in 7th period in Moroi culture 3 on a table with Christian Ozera ,Natalie Dashkov (royal Moroi),Jesse Zeklos(royal Moroi,Ivan's half brother),Ambrose (Dhampir),and lastly Ralf Sarcozy(half royal Moroi since his mother is Voda).

Then I suddenly started to have feeling that my Roza needed me ,and the feeling just got worse and worse as the lesson went on.

Christian kept sending me look of worry ,until he decided to speak up ask me what's wrong.

"hey you okay you seem all tense .and worried is their something wrong?" Christian asked.

(I know he is friend of my Roza so I don't want to worry him about her,if it just me being love sick teenager.)

" I don't know I just have this gut feeling that someone needs me ,and the longer the lesson goes on for the long the feeling continues , you know I just can't shake this feeling of" I said.

he studies me for moment,then reaches into his blazer pocket and pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to me, I send him a confused look.

"look take this it special pass I was saving it for when my depression hits bad in class so I could leave ,but I think your right someone does need you, a gut feeling is a very strong feeling to have ,and also they are always right " he says.

Then when I started to protest he just shoved the pass into my hand ,and called the teacher over who looked at the pass in my hand ,said I could go.

"thank you Christian,I'll make it up to you I promise"I said to him .

"no need to make It up to me just make shore that person is okay,okay"he said,while giving me a pointed look ,I nodded at him an with that I raced out the class room.

Then I found my running to Roza dorm,when I reached her dorm I knocked on the door. I waited a moment or two ,before the door open to revile Sarah standing there with wide eyes .

"Dimitri what you doing here?" Sarah asked.

I"to be truthful I have no clue I guess I could say I just had a gut feeling that something was up,and I managed to get out lesson then found my self running here ,is Roza okay?"I replied.

"yes and no she had a very long session with your grandmother,and its kind off..."she trailed off at the end.

"its kind off what?, what happened Sarah?,what happened with Roza? , is she okay? oh god dam it please say she okay?" I asked with worry obviously laced into my voice.

" yes Dimitri she is okay nothing bad happened she just quite tired,d-d-do you want to erm come in?" she said I just nodded,while she open the door wide enough for me to fit in.

As I walk into the room Roza turns to face me ,one minute the pain was written across her then when she meets my gaze ,the pain expression disappears I quickly make way over to Roza laid an kneel down on the floor at her bed,then placed my right palm in her hair an started stroking her hair .

"you okay Roza?" I asked,she looks into my eyes.

" yeah I'm okay comrade,just a little tired that's all"she says,while I give her a warm smile.

" I'm glad your okay Roza" I replied.

Well add least I know she safe no harm has come to her,plus she has Sarah to look after her,I should probably head to last lesson,but just as about to get up and leave Roza grabbed my hand

" please don't leave me ,please stay with me"she said in soft tone,I nodded.

She moved over so I could lye down next to her,I first kicks of my shoes an took off tie and laid down next to her ,pull the covers over us then Roza snuggles into me,while she rested her head an hand across my chest ,to which I instantly wrap a arm around her waist .

I looked over towards the door I came in at and see Sarah watching us very closely ,when she noticed I was looking at her looking at me ,and Roza she give me a warm smile.

" well I'm going to go to last lesson then dinner hall to get dinner,I'll both bring some food back okay?"said Sarah ,I nodded at her and with that she left .

Then I looked down and found my Roza fast asleep I lean down kiss her head again then lean back ,and once again dream sweet dreams of my Roza .

* * *

**(2 weeks later )**

**Rose pov : The crest **

2 weeks has past now everything now has turned normal,well as a normal as it can be in a school full blood sucking vampires.

The attacker that attack Lissa and the other 4 students on the first night back here,has suddenly just dropped off the face of planet since she hasn't been seen since the attack.

So everything here is has been quiet now and I don't like it at al,I feel like someone just trying to mess with us. You know building up our hopes that we are now where safe again,then to only have them suddenly attack us again when we least aspect it.

(Well it could me just being paranoid,but I can't shake that feeling off.)

Well any ways tomorrow tonight,Adrian hosting a dorm party for everyone for 'surviving the first term back here' as he would put it.

The truth is he just wanted to throw a party,which I'm more than happy to attend to be truthful .Now the best part has to be now me ,Lissa and Jill have the perfect excuse to go shopping, since we have to find 'the perfect dress' to wear for Adrian's party.

Also I wouldn't mind going shopping for clothes today since I do like going shopping ,but no where near as much as Lissa and Jill since the both of them love shopping for clothes and make-up.

The last time we all went to the mall Lissa and Jill basically ended up buying everything in the shopping mall , to which Alberta declared that they won't be shopping again for the rest of the school year.

(hahaha good times,good times .Oh and the look on Jill an Lissa face when Alberta said that was truly so can tell their sisters,as they both adore shopping).

Right now me and Sara are currently getting ready for our trip to the mall ,Sara just putting the finished touches to her make-up ,while I'm currently just fixing my hair.

Sara was wearing a white plain t-shirt under beige leather jacket ,with brown leggings an beige combat boots with also a brown bracelet around her wrist ,also she has greyish bag to go with it placed on her bed .

(**wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Winter-2013-Outfits-for-Women-by-Stylish-Eve_**)Sara raven black hair is placed into high tidy bun with dark Smokey eye shadow (to make her light blue eyes pop more) and a deep red lipstick to finish her look.

while me on the other hand I had on ,on top half of me a black blouse under black leather jacket with a dark cream knitted scarf on top of the leather jacket,and my hair falling lose down to my waist in waves .

And on the bottom half me I had on denim navy skinny jeans with the matching navy coloured ankle boots ,then I applied golden shadow and made it smokey lastly I applied a thin layer of lip gloss to complete my look.

Sara finishes fixing her make-up and turns to face me,with huge grin on her face.

* * *

"wow cuz you look fantastic "she says.

"thank you Sara(I look her up and down),you don't look so bad your self in fact you look like someone from this century actually.(she shoots me a deadly glare),I'm sorry I couldn't help my self,I promise I won't make fun of your real age" I said.

"thanks well I should look like someone from this century ,since I borrowed this from you"she says

"well that would explain why you have a bag just like mine,with the same colour an size. But I've got to admit for girl who once had to wear them old Victorian dresses,you have pretty good taste when it comes down to combat boots and jeans"I said threw my laughter ,Sara give me pointed look an rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help my self again I saw an opening and took it, and plus I never told you when I would stop making jokes about your age.

but you did walk into that one though you have to admit, (she gives me hard glare),hey!I promise from starting now I won't make fun of your real age okay,Moroi Rare oath" I said to her, she nodded.

(then the was loud knock at the door,there here!)

"I'll get it ,you stay here"she said ,with pointed look.

I rolled my eyes at her protectiveness towards me, Sara open the door in came Viktoria ,Lissa and Jill with huge grins across their faces.

Lissa was wearing a beige sweater dress under knee length button up beige coat and matching bag ,paired with a pair of grey slide up ankle boots and black tights she has glittery green smokey eyes along with pale pink lipstick to her hair is down as she has straighten it .

While Jill was wearing black skinny jeans with over sized pink denim shirt tucked slightly into her jeans ,with thick white and grey socks inside her white doc martins ,and she wore a black pair of fashion glasses with no make-up on as well. Lastly over the top her outfit a big green thick fleece coat too.

Lastly Viktoria wore light pale green loose knitted jumper (it hung of one shoulder slightly )under Black zip up coat, with white short skater skirt too ,paired with a pair of black knee high socks and little grey ankle boots**. **Viktoria also done the smokey eyes too but with brown eye shadow instead, also like me she applied a thin layer of lip gloss on as well.

"wow Rose you look fab and so do you Sarah" said Lissa with a wink.

" oh tar liss (I chuckled ,Sara nodded)you look amazing too, you all do!"I said with smile.

"yeah you guys all look great ,but come on we don't want to be late at the gate because they will seriously leave without us"whined Jill.

"wow Jill for a moment there you sounded just like Lissa,(me and Jill eyes widen in shock ),I think you defiantly been spending too much time with her "amused Viktoria.

* * *

With that we all leave mine and Sara dorm make tracks to the gate,surprisingly we arrive a minute early.I never arrive early for anything,wow I guess the is first time for everything then.

As soon we reach the gate,I notice the guys are here already (Dimitri,Ivan,Christian,Adrian and Blaine), Eddie has the flu so he can't come and Mason had to go home for personal reason aka probably family problems.I hope Mase is okay though).

Dimitri eyes lit up and warm smile forms across his face when he sees me walking to the gate , then I run up to him fling my arms around his neck.

While he picks me up and spins me around a few times,both of us are laughing our asses off then places me down on the ground again.

Dimitri and I over the last 2 weeks have been spending a lot of time together in an outside of class,and the more time I spend with him the more shore I am that I'm starting to fall in love with him .

(I mean the real kind of love ,like the kind of love where you want to spend every waken moment in your life with them.)But the thing is I have no clue whether Dimitri feels the same way about me.

You see when it comes to Dimitri and his feelings he always puts up this mask to hide them away, but some times he lets his mask fall an shows some emotion but other than that he can be impossible to read.

But I always seem to some how be able to read some of his feelings even when his mask is up , its strange really I can read him like that.

But you see we have this connection that on such a deep level,that words can't even describe it which means were able too read each others feelings,on a much deeper level on than most.

" hey comrade don't you look nice today,am glad you changed your mind about coming shopping with us girls. now we get spend all day with each other laughing,and joking about random shit" I said with huge grin on my face.

(Dimitri is wearing white plain v-neck t-shirt with dark washed out jeans,and black combat boots with black leather jacket over the top.)

he gives out fake sigh"oh Roza what did I tell you about swearing ,and yes I did change my mind about the shopping trip.I suppose I could do with buying a new shirt for Adrian's party tomorrow night "said Dimitri with a smirk.

"wait you serious(he nods his head),oh my god yay (I leap into his arms again hugging him ) your really going to go the party!, this party going to be the best party ever!" I exclaimed,with that he placed me back down on the ground again.

After that me and Dimitri walked over to greeted the others ,before we all then piled into the 3 vans.

(van number one contained of stanny boy driving ,Alberta shotgun and behind her Adrian , and in the middle Jill and next to Jill is Blaine,while behind Blaine was Dimitri with me next to him.

Van number two had my aunt Janine driving with Guardian Steele shotgun and behind Steele is Sara , and in the middle is Christian and next to Christian is Lissa ,while behind Lissa is Guardian Tanner and Stone .

In van number 3 has Guardian Yuri driving with Guardian Giovanni shotgun and behind Giovanni is Ivan ,and in the middle is Viktoria and next to Viktoria is Guardian Serena , behind Serena is Guardian Grant and Emil).

* * *

2 an half hours later we arrived at the mall,Lissa and Jill ran straight into the mall while me and other slowly strolled in. (See those girls love to shop!)

We quickly rushed into the mall to catch up two them,after 10 minutes we found them looking in the window of one many shoe stores in the mall.

"right how about this we split into groups (they all nodded) all females in one group and the males in the other group?.(they nodded)

Okay then perfect for us girls go shopping for dresses and stuff,then we can all meet up for lunch in food court then re do who is with who, sound any good?"I said everyone nodded their heads again in agreement,with that we split went our own ways .

I had Lissa on my left and Jill on my right ,dragging me into every shop we see,as Jill and Lissa said they are a mission looking for 'the perfect dress'to wear to Adrian's party.

After looking in 10 shops Lissa (**Lissa dress is the same as Selena Gomez wore for last year teen choice awards**)and Jill (**Jill is the same as Victoria justice wore for the 2011 kids choice awards)**have a full outfit.

Sara(**Sara dress is the same as Taylor swift wore for the 2013 Billboard awards)** ,Viktoria (**Viktoria dress is the same as Nina dobrev wore to the 2011 much music video awards)**have complete outfit bar the shoes ,as they think they shoes at home that will go with their I only have the bag and the shoes .

Then we came across a shop that just looks like its opened and as we walked in,I notice the most gorgeous dress in world (well in my eyes it was).

The others noticed that I'm distracted by something ,and follow my gaze to the dress I'm looking at and freeze also.

Lissa was the first to break the silence.

"Rose that's the dress you where born to wear"Lissa exclaimed.

"that's my dress"I replied,the others nod in agreement

"what you standing there for girl, go try it on!"says Viktoria,while her and Sara are shoving me towards the dress.

I carefully grabbed the dress from the hanging then Viktoria,Sara,Lissa and Jill once again start dragging me into the changing rooms to try on the dress I picked.

**(the dress is the same dress Selena Gomez wore for 2011 billboard awards)**

once I was in the changing room I carefully slip on the dress,then turned to look in the mirror at me in the dress.

(wow!)I actually look beautiful (I suppose because I have the Moroi Rare firm/toned build)hell I even feel beautiful in this dress yes this so my dress,luckily for me my father royal so that means I have large bank account so money isn't problem for me .

Just as I was about to leave the changing room,when I heard more than 4 voices than there where when I entered the changing room.

Curiosity got the best of me with wondering who they were,I open the changing room door and stepped out then all eyes fell on me in the dress.

Then the was choirs of 'wow's' and 'you look incredible' and lastly 'your getting that dress even if I have to buy it for you'.With that I headed back to the changing room to change back into my normal clothes,then headed to the till to buy the dress .

Once we left the store curiosity got the best of me ,so I asked who those women where in the changing room when I came out in the dress.

"oh those women work there and they saw you looking at the dress ,and going to the changing rooms to try it on.

Then they came over told us they saw you where going to try it on and needed to see you,as they haven't seen anyone buy that dress.

Since they said you needed certain type of figure to pull it off, so when they seen you they where curious if the dress would suit you,which it did!"Lissa said while jumping for joy.

Then we made our way to the food court for lunch,then we arrived I suddenly started hearing ringing in my ears.

But not any type of ringing sound ,it more like someone or something calling me trying to send me message but I couldn't make out the message ,wait or maybe it could be signal ?.

Then next thing I know I see the guys running over to us in a rush since their late ,wow that twice in one day already that I've been early hope no one gets used to this new punctuality.

* * *

**Dimirtri pov: The crest **

When we arrived at the mall we decided we'd split into groups males in one ,and female's in the other(perfect now I have time to buy my Roza a gift).

Our group decided to head first to games store first,after 20 minutes of looking/playing and just general messing around we headed out the store.

Then I got to thinking about different things,one of them things being what should I get my Roza hmm,wait I know I'll can ask Christian since he's really close with Roza. Yes he'll know exactly what to get Roza,as they known each other basically their entire life.

(I know Adrian close with my Roza but I recently found out he had a crush on Roza for years,and I'm not the type of guy to rub this in his face).

I pick up my pace and fall into step with Christian,he gave me confused look until I spoke up.

"hey Christian?,I was wondering if I could get your advise on something?" I asked with nervousness laced in my voice.

"yeah shore Dimitri,what is it you need advise on?"he asked with curious look on his face.

I froze for moment realising about who I'm asking advise off, just tell him Dimitri come on it's not so hard. But what if laughs in my face or worse ,tells Roza to stay away from me since Christian thinks of Roza as his little sister ,and if his big brother protectiveness comes out I'm screwed .

Relax everything is going to be okay just tell him the truth , think about Roza your doing this for her and you'll do anything for your Roza remember.

"wow this thing must be really important ,since it looks like your having argument inside your 's up ?"Christian says,I froze again but what Christian said next shocked me the most.

" let me guess it has something to do with Rose?" he says ,while my eyes bulge out their sockets giving him his answer.

"I knew it!,you like her don't you?" he amused, I just looked to the ground not answering his question,since I don't just like her I actually love her.(I think Christian picked up on that)

"wo-wo-wo wait (he pauses for a second),are you in love with Rose?"he asks with serious tone to his voice ,then I looked up too meet his eyes for a brief moment, I think my eyes told him everything he wanted to know and more.

"you have my blessing"he suddenly blurted out ,once again met his gaze my eyes asking him if he was serious.

"listen Dimitri I may of only known you just over 2 weeks ,but in those two weeks I've known you I can tell your not like other guys you general care for Rose,I can see it in the way you look at her.

And also when she was out for those 5 days you could see the love,the pain,the worry,the longing the list could go on an on for Rose to wake up written across your face.

(I looked at him with wide eyes,I'm that easy to read around Roza?)To be truthful I would of thought you would told her by now how you if there's one thing I know about you ,is that you would want the permission from the closes family member she has.

Which happens to be me and I respect that a lot Dimitri for two reason's,one you know that Rose like little sister to me and I will be the big protective brother when it comes down to Rose's happiness.

Second of all your asking me for permission before you ask her to be your girlfriend ,plus I know you want to buy her gift as well when you ask before your old fashion type of guy.

(I look at him again with wide eyes how did he know? and he chuckled)I heard you and Ivan talking before in game store about it ,that's when my theory was proven right ,and yes I will help you find the perfect gift" he said I gave him large grin ,an pulled him in for hug ,to my surprise he responded to the hug.

"Thank you Christian I promise I'll always treat her right and never let my self or any body ever hurt her" I told him with serious tone.

" I know you will Belikova ,but I'm going to say it any ways if you ever hurt or up set Rose in any way I will make you regret the day you where ever born ,am I clear?"he said with firm tone to his voice, I nod my head and he pats my back .

"HEY!" he exclaimed.

The others(Blaine,Adrian,Ivan and the Guardian all turn to face me and Christian)then he places his left hand on my shoulder an gave me gentle squeeze.

"right guys we have job to do (they give him confused look),our job is to help find Dimitri the perfect gift for Rose,when he finally ask her to be his girlfriend" he says.

I can now feel the blush rushing to my cheeks ,I dared to look at the other they all have wide smiles on their faces ,apart from Adrian's as his smile looks forced(oh lord help me now).

"what you standing their like statues for?,(he clasp's his hands together) chop chop where not going to find that present just standing here looking like long lost puppies ,now move those things they called feet and move!"he exclaims ,with that we set off to my Roza soon to be my real Roza the perfect gift .

* * *

After looking for what seem to be forever to me,we finally came across a shop that sold old we walked in I suddenly started to feel this pull towards the back the shop,so I followed to where it wanted me to go.

It lead me to the section of shop that sold jewellery from the 1500's and backwards,forwards this old necklace and ring but it wasn't any necklace and ring,I felt like I'd seen it before somewhere .

I called over the lady that works here over ,and when she first looked at me her eyes went wide along with her mouth formed an 'O' shape.(what the hell is that about?)

Then when she re guarded her self,she blinks a couple times to add just her eye sight.

" w-w-what can I do for you Rikalus I mean sir?" she asked.

Rikalus?who the hell is Rikalus,wait maybe I look like someone she knows ,maybe that's why her eyes widen because I look like the person.I hope she in shock for a good reason,not for the fact I remind of her someone bad.

"can you tell me how much this necklace with the 'D' crest ,and the ring with 'B' crest it on is please?"I asked.

Once again her eyes widen in shock then she mutters under her breath which I couldn't really make out,then suddenly Blaine's head snaps up an he turns and walks over to me .

When he came over he straight away started talking in another language to the women behind the counter, after that they completely lost me as I was clueless as to what was going on.

Then suddenly Blaine looks across to me ,then his gaze falls down to the ring an necklace in my hand an gasps then turns his attention back to the lady behind the counter .

The lady behind the counter finishes her conversation with Blaine and turns to speak to me.

"here take it free of charge(I give you serious look ,she continues),lets call it a parting gift shall we ." she said.

"you shore I can pay for them both,money isn't a problem can re shore you"I said.

"no no Rik I mean dear this on me and oh one more thing ,make shore when you give this gift to her (she pointed to the necklace ) first of all you wear the 'b' crest.

Also that you are alone when the full moon is at its highest peek ,but still have the presents of the dead with you" she says with a pointed look.

I just stirred at her in shock,wow she as bad my grandmother with these 6th sense business.

"don't worry,I'll make shore he does Arose-mere" Blaine says.

Wait he just say Arose-mere?,I've heard that name before Arose-mere hmm ,maybe it come to me later.

"I'm shore you will Blaine ,and oh also Blaine don't for get to Sara what I told you" she to Blaine with serious pointed look , he nodded his head turned to face me.

"come on Dimitri lets meet the others now(he looks down at his watch ),dame it! where going to be late to meet the other at the food court come on, bye Arose-mere" he says while dragging me out the door ,luckily I managed to pick up the ring an necklace before I was dragged out.

Me and Blaine seen the other guys outside the store sitting at the fountain talking ,they all look up to me and Blaine signalled us to come over.(We quickly walked over to them at the fountain)

" so did you find what you where looking for then"asked Christian ,I simply nodded.

And for the first time today Adrian spoke out aloud to everyone,he seems very quiet well I would be too if I was in his position I suppose .

"come on guys lets go meet the girls at the food court "he said ,we nodded our heads and made are way to the food court to meet the girls.

But when we could see the girls in sight in the food court my ears suddenly started ringing in my ears,but not any type of ringing sound.

It sounded more like someone or something calling me trying to send me message,but I couldn't make out the message ,wait or maybe it could be signal ?...

* * *

**unknown pov:**

10:59am one more minute he should be here,with my newest update of orders to do.

*ding!* 11am he should be here now *knock knock* that's him now,I quickly walked over to the old cabin door and open it from inside.

But when I do open the door I see he isn't alone as he has 2 other male's with him,they both pulled down their hoods now.

I can see one with my silky light blonde neck length hair ,and black eyes just over 6 foot wearing completely black leather outfit with some visible weapons showing.

While the other guy has curly raven black shoulder length hair,also has Black eyes around 5 foot 8/9 also dressed in completely black leather outfit with some visible weapons on show as well.

"aaaa hello my dear today I've brought two special people to meet you .can we come in?"said my leader.

I nodded too the three male's and I let them all in ,and walk over too the two sofa's.I sat down one sofa while the other 3 male's sat down on the other,The blonde one was the first to speak.

"hello my name is Sky Ransomed and this my good friend Holt Taylor you may not know about us ,but we shore do know about you love" sky said ,I visibly gulped to which the 3 male's smirked at ,

" It has come to our attention that the girl we are looking for,is actually some you know very well and don't seem to like very much "said Holt(what?)

"You see the girl where looking for goes by the name Rosemarie Hathaway,you may of heard of her before?" said Sky.

My eyes widen in shock , they picked up on that and now as they smirking at me (oh no that never a good sign , I wonder what they want with Rose?)

" aaaa so you do know her after all ,well you see we mean no would just like her to meet us in person again."Said Holt

No harm I'll believe that when pigs fly,wow be careful what you say to these guys remember your brother life at risk here.

"so love can you do that for us ,can you convince her to meet us in person ?"asks Sky.

(Erm think of something come on brain work!,wait that's it!)

"well you see sir,Rose hasn't arrived at the academy yet,(3 of them look at me with a puzzled face,I continued)I know she hasn't as my brother used to speak with Rose a lot when she last here.

And I haven't seen him with her at all ,and also when I attacked those students no one healed them but if Rose was their she would of healed them."I said in a calm and real tone.

"she has point (I do?,yes I do of course I do)Rose would of healed them back to health,it's just who she is, thank you we would still like you do some more tests just in case Rose is hiding there,but very well protected " said sky ,I nodded my head and pre paired my self for what about to do next ...

* * *

**I hope you like this new chapter! so many questions like **

**So the lady at the counter is Rose's mum but why is their ? and why was she calling Dimitri Rikalus? ,and what where Blaine an Arose-mere talking about ?, why was Rose and Dimitri hearing a ringing sound?. Also why is the a crest with 'D' and 'B' on it?. And who is the unknown pov as well, why have Sky and Holt turned up and how?.****some quotes from vampire academy where used ! I do not own VA quotes Richelle mead does.**

**I'll update later on!**


	9. Chapter 9 : The crest II

**REWRITTEN:DO NOT OWN ANY OF CHARACTERS FROM VA IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD . THIS IS A CARRY ON FROM THE LAST CHAPTER AS WELL,SINCE I DIDN'T FINISH WRITING ABOUT THAT DAY AT THE MALL, I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER :).THE UNKNOWN POV WILL NOT BE FOUND OUT YET! .**

**Disclaimer :**

_Me: Pyro can you do the disclaimer for me please._

_Christian: yeah shore I can ,wait did you just call me Pyro ?_

_Me: yes Rose told me that you like to be called Pyro or fire crotch or sparky._

**_(Rose gives Christian an evil smirk) _**

_Pyro: of course she did *rolls his eyes*_

_Rose: what's up Pyro _

_Christian: nothing nothing at all Rosie poise_

**_(rose gives an evil glare )_**

_Me: so can one of you do the disclaimer?_

_Christian: yeah hang one second please ._

**_(Christian and rose are now bickering to each other)_**

_Me: Eddie ?_

_Eddie: yes kayleigh?_

_Me: can you do the disclaimer for me today? _

_Eddie: shore thing kay, kayleigh doesn't own any details off VA but she does own the Dark-Link and Moroi Rare population .Was that okay sweetie ?_

_Me: thank you Eddie that was great!*giggles*_

**_The end of the disclaimer conversation._**

* * *

**previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

**unknown pov:**

10:59am one more minute he should be here,with my newest update of orders to do.

*ding!* 11am he should be here now *knock knock* that's him now,I quickly walked over to the old cabin door and open it from inside.

But when I do open the door I see he isn't alone as he has 2 other male's with him,they both pulled down their hoods now.

I can see one with my silky light blonde neck length hair ,and black eyes just over 6 foot wearing completely black leather outfit with some visible weapons showing.

While the other guy has curly raven black shoulder length hair,also has Black eyes around 5 foot 8/9 also dressed in completely black leather outfit with some visible weapons on show as well.

"aaaa hello my dear today I've brought two special people to meet you .can we come in?"said my leader.

I nodded too the three male's and I let them all in ,and walk over too the two sofa's.I sat down one sofa while the other 3 male's sat down on the other,The blonde one was the first to speak.

"hello my name is Sky Ransomed and this my good friend Holt Taylor you may not know about us ,but we shore do know about you love" sky said ,I visibly gulped to which the 3 male's smirked at ,

" It has come to our attention that the girl we are looking for,is actually some you know very well and don't seem to like very much "said Holt(what?)

"You see the girl where looking for goes by the name Rosemarie Hathaway,you may of heard of her before?" said Sky.

My eyes widen in shock , they picked up on that and now as they smirking at me (oh no that never a good sign , I wonder what they want with Rose?)

" aaaa so you do know her after all ,well you see we mean no would just like her to meet us in person again."Said Holt

No harm I'll believe that when pigs fly,wow be careful what you say to these guys remember your brother life at risk here.

"so love can you do that for us ,can you convince her to meet us in person ?"asks Sky.

(Erm think of something come on brain work!,wait that's it!)

"well you see sir,Rose hasn't arrived at the academy yet,(3 of them look at me with a puzzled face,I continued)I know she hasn't as my brother used to speak with Rose a lot when she last here.

And I haven't seen him with her at all ,and also when I attacked those students no one healed them but if Rose was their she would of healed them."I said in a calm and real tone.

"she has point (I do?,yes I do of course I do)Rose would of healed them back to health,it's just who she is, thank you we would still like you do some more tests just in case Rose is hiding there,but very well protected " said sky ,I nodded my head and pre paired my self for what about to do next ...

* * *

_** (a carry on from the mall)**_

**Blaine pov: The crest part 2**

After Dimitri finished paying for the ring and necklace,we headed back to the fountain where the other members of our job where sat ,then we made tracks to the food court to meet the girls.

But when the girls where in sight ,I notice Dimitri had a pained expression on his face and had his hands covering his ears,I looked up to find Rose was doing the exact same as Dimitri .

Sara moves her gaze her from Rose to meet mine we silently pass on our own theories to each other ,I know she thinking what I'm thinking(since where brother an sister,we can read each other like a book ).

Then an idea comes to mind I don't why but I think it will work,I move my gaze to meet Dimitri's.

"Dimitri can you put the ring you got,on for second please?" I said, he gives me confused look.

"I want to test theory of mine,please can you place the ring on your right index finger and make shore the 'B'crest is facing towards you" with serious tone , he nodded.

An places the ring on his right index finger making shore the 'B' is facing toward himself ,he turns to face me again.

"like this?"he asked, I nod.

Then I noticed that the pain expressions has disappeared off both Rose's ,an Dimitri's face now.

Well that one part of my theories proven right now time to see if the rest of my theory is correct ,guess I'll find out others later.

Then we all sat down and found that girls had been kind enough to buy us our lunch ,we tucked into our lunch while having light friendly conversations.

After we all finished our food we re grouped,but this time I decided the groups instead.

"why don't we do this me,Vikotria,Rose ,Dimitri and Ivan one group ,and Lissa,Christian,Adrian,Jill and Sara in the other ?"I addressed to everyone.

In return I received nods of heads in agreement.

"great then it's settle we'll go off in our groups ,and meet at the entrance at 530pm okay "I said they nodded once again, with that we went our separated ways .

* * *

_**(2 hours later )**_

For the last two hours I kept an close eye out on Dimitri's an Rose's behaviour as Arose-mere told me too, nothing at all not one single sign to show anything abnormal was happening. Well maybe I miss under stood what Arose-mere said to me?,in the jewellery store.

_**(The conversation between Blaine and Arose-mere in old jewellery shop)**_

_I followed Dimitri into the old jewellery shop,while others waited over by the fountain for us to finish up in here.(as they didn't want to go in the creepy looking store,plus the fact it was jewellery store in general.)_

_I quickly glanced around the place everything seem human like,part from one place at the back of the shop were Dimitri happened to be,I then noticed that the women Dimitri is speaking to is stirring at him with wide eyes along with her mouth forming an 'O' shape ._

_I didn't recognise the women at first,until she spoke since she spoke in an old Moroi Rare language(that only few Moroi Rare now days can speak,unless your of Angel or god's blood),I made my way over towards her and Dimitri who just looked puzzled at what she said._

_I looked at my aunt notice her gaze is fix on something,so I followed her gaze to where it lead I nearly did a double take when I out what she looking at,then when re gained my self I spoke in the newer Moroi Rare language._

_" is that what I think those are" I stated._

_"yes it's the Dracula crest necklace ,and the Belikova crest ring"she says,with still wide eyes._

_"does that mean then..."Arose-mere cut me off ._

_"I don't know to be truthful as it just be trap set for us to fall into ,or they could be actually real she says while I nodded in agreement,Arose-mere then looks up an meet my gaze._

_"I want you to keep a eye out on R-R-Rose and him to make shore they not being used in a sick, twisted mind games , okay do you understand me Blaine" she says with serious tone laced into her voice ._

_"of course she my family,I wouldn't let any harm to come my family"I replied with seriousness laced into my voice ._

_(She nods her head then looks deep in though for a moment,before speaking up again)_

_" I want you and Sara to re read Legends from the re born threw to the up rising battle starting again,try put the missing puzzles together(I was about to cut her off and tell her we can't read it since the Legends are written in old Moroi Rare text), know you can't read old Moroi Rare text,but you don't have too" she said , I gave her confused look_

_"how can you not under stand Old Moroi Rare texts, but yet be able to read the Legends at the same time?" I ask, she chuckles._

_" there more than one way to read the Legends Blaine my dear(I give her another confused look),the answer will come to you when the time is right I promise you both,you see can't rush destiny when the time comes you'll know what your looking for" she says with calm tone._

_She right you can't rush destiny,what is meant to be will be I suppose._

_"your right Arose-mere you can't rush destiny ,since what is meant to be will be when the time is right" I replied she smiled. _

_Then we both turn our attention to a confused looking Dimitri._

_**End of flashback.**_

No I did everything she asked I kept an eye out for anything ,*beep beep* I look down towards my watch an see it's time to head back to meet the others at the first entrance.

"hey guys it's time to meet the others at the entrance now"I yelled,they looked up to me and nodded.

With that my group and I head towards the entrance ,to find that the others already there waiting for smile an waves us over to them,with that we exited the mall headed towards the vans for journey back to the Academy.

We where in the same van that we came here in,which I'm grateful for as there isn't many Guardians in our van,which means it's less awkward to talk considering we have 2 an half hour journey ahead of us once again.

* * *

**Rose pov :**

Today was amazing with everyone I really enjoyed spending the day with some my closes friends ,after we all exited the vans Dimitri,Ivan,Viktoria,Blaine and Sara went to visit Olena Belikova saying they had something important to say to her.

While me,Lissa,pyro,Adrian and Jill all went to Adrian dorm/house to have one our famous before hand party parties (basically games of truth or dare, I never, and karaoke etc).

On are way we see Mason walking towards us he see us smiles ,and runs to catch up to us, now we all make our way to Adrian's once again.(oh he must of gotten back from his trip to see his family then)

Once we arrived at Adrian dorm/house we made our way to the den ,an all sat down on the floor in a circle (Adrian next to Jill ,who is next to Lissa, who next to Christian, who next to me,who is next to Mason, who is next to Adrian, and that our little circle).

Wondering which game we should play first,the first one to speak up happened to be Mason.

"why start differently this time (we all give him confused look)why don't we start with the Karaoke first ,then play truth or dare or something like that afterwords instead for change?"he says,we nod our heads.

"so who's gonna go first?"asked Pyro

"ME!"exclaimed Adrian,Adrian first one up to the karaoke.

"Right guys how about this we all have to sing one song first of all doesn't have to be to somebody,it can be just a song you like.

Then we have to sing a song for someone here in this room,but the catch is you have 3 chances at guessing who they are singing too.

Then if no one guesses right after 3 guesses,the person who is singing has to sing another one until someone guesses the person they singing for "Adrian says ,we nodded .

"Right then I'll go first then,this song for special little lady of mine" he says with a wink towards me,as Adrian selects a song to sing on the Karaoke machine(aka his laptop with the karaoke songs on) that connected to his flat screen TV.

**(Adam Lambert- if I had you lyrics)**

**So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather**  
**And I'm doing me up with a black color liner**  
**And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter**  
**All we need in this world is some love**  
**There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight**  
**It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it**

**But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need**  
**Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete**  
**If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy**  
**Yeah, if I had you**  
**You y-y-y-y-you**  
**You y-y-y-y-you**  
**You y-y-y-y-you**  
**If I had you.**

**From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin**  
**Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning**  
**Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis**  
**What they need in this world is some love**  
**There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight**  
**It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it**

**But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need**  
**Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete**  
**If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy**  
**Yeah, if I had you**  
**You y-y-y-y-you**  
**You y-y-y-y-you**  
**You y-y-y-y-you**  
**If I had**

**The flashing of the lights**  
**It might feel so good**  
**But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!**  
**The fashion and the stage**  
**It might get me high**  
**But it don't mean a thing tonight**

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need**  
**Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete**  
**If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy**  
**Yeah, if I had you**  
**You-y-y-y-y-you**  
**You-y-y-y-y-you**  
**You-y-y-y-y-you**  
**If I had you**

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need**  
**Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)**  
**If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)**  
**Yeah, if I had you**  
**You y-y-y-y-you**  
**You y-y-y-y-you**  
**You y-y-y-y-you**  
**If I had you**

At the end of the song he pointed to me for the '**if I had you'** part, oh Adrian what am I going to do with you.

"I can think of few things that you could do " said Adrian with a wink.

Wait did I just say that out loud ,well obviously I did other wise he wouldn't of said that (sigh).After Adrian Pyro took to the stand for his turn and picked a song.

"right my turn to sing a song ,I'm going to sing this song because I think this song would be about our life if where all human instead of Dhampir's(he looks Dhampir's in the room),and Moroi (he now look across to the Moroi in the room)." said Pyro, the music slowly starts up.

**(Nickelback- Photograph lyrics)**

**Look at this photograph**  
**Every time I do it makes me laugh**  
**How did our eyes get so red?**  
**And what the hell is on Joey's head?**

**And this is where I grew up**  
**I think the present owner fixed it up**  
**I never knew we'd ever went without**  
**The second floor is hard for sneaking out**

**And this is where I went to school**  
**Most of the time had better things to do**  
**Criminal record says I've broke in twice**  
**I must have done it half a dozen times**

**I wonder if it's too late**  
**Should I go back and try to graduate?**  
**Life's better now than it was back then**  
**If I was them I wouldn't let me in**

**Oh oh oh**  
**Oh God I**

**Every memory of looking out the back door**  
**I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor**  
**It's hard to say it, time to say it**  
**Goodbye, goodbye**

**Every memory of walking out the front door**  
**I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for**  
**It's hard to say it, time to say it**  
**Goodbye, goodbye**  
**Goodbye**

**Remember the old arcade?**  
**Blew every dollar that we ever made**  
**The cops hated us hanging out**  
**They said somebody went and burned it down**

**We used to listen to the radio**  
**And sing along with every song we know**  
**We said someday we'd find out how it feels**  
**To sing to more than just the steering wheel**

**Kim's the first girl I kissed**  
**I was so nervous that I nearly missed**  
**She's had a couple of kids since then**  
**I haven't seen her since God knows when**

**Oh oh oh**  
**Oh God I**

**Every memory of looking out the back door**  
**I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor**  
**It's hard to say it, time to say it**  
**Goodbye, goodbye**

**Every memory of walking out the front door**  
**I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for**  
**It's hard to say it, time to say it**  
**Goodbye, goodbye**

**I miss that town**  
**I miss their faces**  
**You can't erase**  
**You can't replace it**

**I miss it now**  
**I can't believe it**  
**So hard to stay**  
**Too hard to leave it**

**If I could I relive those days**  
**I know the one thing that would never change**

**Every memory of looking out the back door**  
**I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor**  
**It's hard to say it, time to say it**  
**Goodbye, goodbye**

**Every memory of walking out the front door**  
**I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for**  
**It's hard to say it, time to say it**  
**Goodbye, goodbye**

**Look at this photograph**  
**Every time I do it makes me laugh**  
**Every time I do it makes me**

At the end of the song we all clapped for him and gave him big goofy smiles,then I'm next up to the stand I quickly choose a song to sing.

"hey guys this song I'm going to sing this song,because I think suits me the most right now"I said, everyone gave me curious look to which song I'm going to sing .

**(Evanescence- Haunted lyrics )**

**Long lost words whisper slowly to me**

**Still can't find what keeps me here**  
**When all this time I've been so hollow inside**  
**(I know you're still there)**

**Watching me and wanting me**  
**I can feel you pull me down**  
**Fearing you, loving you**  
**I won't let you pull me down**

**Hunting you, I can smell you alive**  
**Your heart pounding in my head**

**Watching me and wanting me**  
**I can feel you pull me down**  
**Saving me, raping me, watching me**

**Watching me and wanting me**  
**I can feel you pull me down**  
**Fearing you, loving you**  
**I won't let you pull me down**

At the end of the song they all clapped like seals with had on huge grins ,apart from Mason who like the other day is examining me again.

(what the? why does Mason keep doing that ?).Up next was Lissa she quickly chose a song to sing then turned to face us.

"hey guys this song is one of my favourites I hope you enjoy it,and also this song goes out to my perfectly crazy boyfriend of mine too" she said with a wink to Pyro direction.

** (Paramore- still into you lyrics)**

**Can't count the years on one hand**  
**That we've been together**  
**I need the other one to hold you.**  
**Make you feel, make you feel better.**  
**It's not a walk in the park**  
**To love each other.**  
**But when our fingers interlock,**  
**Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it**

**'Cause after all this time.**  
**I'm still into you**

**I should be over all the butterflies**  
**But I'm into you (I'm into you)**  
**And baby even on our worst nights**  
**I'm into you (I'm into you)**  
**Let them wonder how we got this far**  
**Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**  
**Yeah after all this time**  
**I'm still into you**

**Recount the night that I first**  
**Met your mother**  
**And on the drive back to my house**  
**I told you that, I told you that I loved ya.**  
**You felt the weight of the world**  
**fall off your shoulder**  
**And to your favourite song**  
**We sang along to the start of forever**

**And after all this time.**  
**I'm still into you**

**I should be over all the butterflies**  
**But I'm into you (I'm into you)**  
**And baby even on our worst nights**  
**I'm into you (I'm into you)**  
**Let them wonder how we got this far**  
**Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**  
**Yeah after all this time**  
**I'm still into you**

**Some things just,**  
**Some things just make sense**  
**And one of those is you and I**  
**Some things just,**  
**Some things just make sense**  
**And even after all this time**  
**I'm into you**  
**Baby not a day goes by that**  
**I'm not into you**

**I should be over all the butterflies**  
**But I'm into you (I'm into you)**  
**And baby even on our worst nights**  
**I'm into you (I'm into you)**  
**Let them wonder how we got this far**  
**Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**  
**Yeah after all this time**  
**I'm still into you**  
**I'm still into you**  
**I'm still into you**

From the start of this song we rocking out to the lyrics of the song,(me and Jill whipping our heads back and forth and to the sides,while the guys doing air instruments hehehe)and for minute there you wouldn't of known we all vampires,you thought where just regular teenagers having karaoke jam session in our friends den.

Jill was next up the stand (last time Jill was on the karaoke we made a rule she wasn't allowed to to sing ballet any more, because she always used to sing ballet all the time,so she didn't have to make a fool of her self.

But re shored her no one would a bigger fool than me an Adrian on karaoke after we had a few shots ,which cracked her and the others up at the memory of me and Adrian on karaoke drunk singing an dancing thinking we where great, when the truth is we where pretty shit haha, good times good times)

J"hey guys since you know I'm not allowed to sing a ballet (we nod ),well I going to do song that will completely take me out my comfort zone ,but it will also make everyone laugh"Jill says.

We give her look that says 'what the hell you going to sing',then when the music starts up everyone bursts out laughing ,an start dancing to the song.

** (ylvis-the fox (what does the fox say?)**

**_Dog goes woof(Christian woof's)  
Cat goes meow(Rose meow's)  
Bird goes tweet(Mason tweets)  
And mouse goes squeek(Lissa squeek)_**

**Cow goes moo(Adrian moo's)**  
**Frog goes croak (Christian croak's)**  
**And the elephant goes toot(Rose toot's)**

**Ducks say quack, fish goes blub(Mason quack's,Lissa blub's)**  
**And the seal goes ow ow ow(they all ow's)**

**But there's one sound - That no one knows**  
**What does the fox say?**

**Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding**  
**Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding**  
**Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding**  
**What does the fox say?**

**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow**  
**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow**  
**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow**  
**What does the fox say?**

**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho**  
**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho**  
**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho**  
**What does the fox say?**

**Tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff**  
**Tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff**  
**Tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff**  
**What does the fox say?**

**Big blue eyes**  
**Pointy nose**  
**Chasing mice**  
**and digging holes**

**Tiny paws**  
**Up the hill**  
**Suddenly you're standing still**

**Your fur is red**  
**So beautiful**  
**Like an angel in disguise**

**But if you meet**  
**A friendly horse**  
**Will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse?**  
**How will you speak to that ho-o-o-o-orse?**

**What does the fox say?**

**Tchacha-chacha-chacha-chow**  
**Tchacha-chacha-chacha-chow**  
**Tchacha-chacha-chacha-chow**  
**What does the fox say?**

**Fra-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow**  
**Fra-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow**  
**Fra-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow**  
**What does the fox say?**

**A-hee-aee ha-hee**  
**A-hee-aee ha-hee**  
**A-hee-aee ha-hee**  
**What does the fox say?**

**A-oo-oo-oo-ooo**  
**Woo-oo-oo-ooo**  
**What the does the fox say?**

**The secret of the fox**  
**Ancient mystery**  
**Somewhere deep in the woods**  
**I know you're hiding**

**What is your sound**  
**Will we ever know?**  
**Will always be a mystery**  
**What do you say?**

**You're my guardian angel**  
**Hiding in the woods**  
**What is your sound**  
**Will we ever know?**  
**I want to...I want to...I want to know!**

When the song came to an end we all ran up to Jill,pulled her for big group hug but when we all pulled away.I noticed Mason is missing I think the others have notice what I notice,as the scanning every inch of the room for him.

Nothing he no where to be found (huh?),that very strange he was here a minute suddenly the door of the den burst open ,and the alarm for when the school under attack went off...

* * *

**Dimitri pov:**

When we arrived back at school me,Viktoria,Ivan,Sarah,Blaine all made tracks to my mothers classroom while ,the other went to Adrian's dorm something about their 'famous before hand party parties'.

Ivan stepped forward an knocked on my mother door,we hear a faint "come in" from the over side of the door ,as we entered I noticed that my grandmother also in the room as well.

"hello children" said Yeva my grandmother.

"hello Yeva can me and Sara talk to you about something please" said Blaine,with that my grandmother,Blaine and Sara went towards back of room to talk.

"so you three how was the mall?"asked mama.

"yeah the mall wasn't to bad,was it Dimitri"stated Ivan with smirk on his face,I blushed an Vikotria giggled at me.

"I'm guessing there meant to be hidden code behind Ivan comment"stated mama,I looked to the ground trying hide more blush that is rushing to my cheeks .

"well any ways we did have fun,I even bought very nice dress to wear to Adrian's party tomorrow night"said Vik.

"oh well isn't that nice,I just knew you'd find a dress perfect the party"said mama in a motherly tone.

"so did you and Ivan get a new clothes for the party?" asked mama.

"yes I got a black button up shirt ,dress shoes" I stated.

"and I got blue button up shirt (he looks to me with evil smirk on his face,continues),and I bought a ring and a necklace for the girl I'm crushing on so badly on.

that I always talk about her to the point my friends want to gag me, and every time I sleep I dream of her being mine secretly hoping one day she will be mine for once and all.

Also how I really when I see her just want to run up to her crush my lips against her perfect lips,and want to spend the rest of the night make sweet love to her over and over again." said Ivan.

I blushed even more at his statement,while vik is smirking because she and I know both know he talking from my point view.

mama gives us three a curious look,oh boy this going to be interesting conversation from now isn't it.

"mama just ignore Ivan,he's just love sick teenage boy" I said with smirk forming my lips.

"yeah 'he's' just a love sick teenage boy"says Vik with smirk.

"oh yes Olena don't mind me at all I'm just the love sick teenagers as:  
I've just come down with love I got bit by the bug,  
I'm sick and I feel confused,  
I know it's true,  
I've come down with love.  
I can't get enough,  
I won't break this fever,  
I need her, I've been bit by the bug"says Ivan,while Vik smirked.

"isn't that some lyrics from a song ,wait isn't that lyrics from a Allstar weekend song?,I didn't know you liked Allstar weekend Ivan"amused Vik threw her laughter .

Then an hour later Blaine,Sara sprinted across the room towards the doors an out me,Viktoria and Ivan quickly run to catch them up.

Finally when we(me,Ivan and Vik)caught them I noticed that where in Adrian's dorm,why would they burst into here? then Blaine slam open the door at the end of the hall way,we all run in time for the school alarm ring out.

I quickly run towards my Roza to see if she okay,everything that could happen to Roza crossed my mind.

"are you okay Roza" I asked worried laced in my voice,she meets my gaze.

"you came when I needed you again(I gave her confused look),you always find me when I'm in trouble"she said with serious tone,bring my palm to stroke the side of her face she leans into my touch .

"I always come when you need me Roza" I stated,then I started to lean to kiss her when aloud explosion went off outside .

We all jumped out our skins an ran outside to see the damage,there was a large group of people gathering by the church on the school ground.

On the floor lay broken pieces of the statues,that once stood at the front of the church .But that wasn't thing court everyone's attention,it was the message that was written across the church's window that made everyone do a double take .

**_Don't try pretend to be something your not,because the truth will come out in the end -D_**

(What the?)I look to side of me notice Roza looking tense,while Sarah an Blaine have murderess looks plastered across their faces.

While me and for others well...they are just in much shock as I am in to be truthful. Everyone couldn't take their eyes away from the message,it was as if we all in a trance.

It wasn't until headmistress Kirova cleared her throat ,and spoke out aloud to all the all that we tore are gaze from the message,to look up at Kirova who standing beside the broken pieces of statues.

"okay well you've all seen the show now,time to return your dorm' was nothing more than a silly prank done by students here to scare you all,don't fall for such rubbish"she says with a pointed look,with that everyone spilt .

But as I was about turn an leave towards the direction of my dorm I share with Ivan,Roza grabs my arms an spins me round to face her.

"can you stay with me tonight?"she asks with shy voice.

"of course Roza"I replied,she gives me warm smile an head straight to her an Sarah's dorm .

* * *

**Sara/ Sarah pov:**

**(this scene when sara/sarah and Blaine went to the back of the room too talk to Yeva)**

Blaine and I make our way to back of the classroom with Yeva Belikova to speak in private away from the others.

"you want to know if Rikalus and Flondra have been re born don't you"stated Yeva,getting straight to the point.

" yes Yeva,you see we can see some sign's of them being possibly re then again they could be traps that have been placed to trick us giving us false hope.

So basically the question we want to ask you is,how will we be hundred per cent shore that they have been re born?"I asked,Blaine nods in agreement with me .

" you'll never be 100 per cent shore dear"she says me and Blaine stir at her in utter shock,she continues.

"this dear, is one of them times you have trust the feeling in your gut to give you the answers you seek"she stated.

Zen lessons great like me and Blaine don't already get enough of them already,then they have to add more to the list.(why can't people just tell us the dame answer straight up front,you know since where trying to save the world here!)

"but what if your gut is telling you two different things?"asks Blaine,Yeva chuckles.

"then you aren't listen to the feeling inside your gut,your both listening to logic an it seems my dears you have mixed up which feeling goes with which".she stated.

"if that's the case then,how do we figure which feeling belongs with which?" he asks I nod my head in agreement.

"that's for you decide my dears as I can't help you with that ,for one you two must be the ones who decide as it as it is your destiny too.

And second of all I'm only Dhampir dears,I don't have the gifts that you Moroi Rare have been blessed with "says Yeva.

"yes that's true you are Dhampir but you have gifts too Yeva,you have a killer 6th sense"shot back Blaine,she chuckled again.

"yes I do have quite a good 6th sense dears ,but for the Dhampir's and Moroi world maybe not for the Moroi Rare world I'm afraid.

I know just as much about this as you do my dears,well tell a lie I do know slightly more than you both(hope look of hope gleamed in our eyes)but I have promised I wouldn't hint until your ready for it"says Yeva.

"wait a minute. so are you saying that when where close to finding the some answers we seek,you can hint that to us?"I asked, she smiles an nods to me I continued.

"so say if I was to tell you that Dimitri has found the necklace ,and the ring that has been missing since the first 'up rising',would you give us a hint I mean would that count as for hint?" I asked with hope laced into my voice.

"yes dear that would count for a hint,but I want you to think about it before you jump to any see dears the Legends don't ever state large hints,but they do state small hints which could mean more than one thing at a time"Yeva says,we nodded.

"well you two better get going to Adrian's dorm,before something happens blocks your path way" she says to which me and Blaine shot her confused look,but nod our heads an bid goodbye to her ,and sprint out the doors with Dimitri,Viktoria and Ivan hot on our trail.

* * *

**Mason acting weird again wonder why?, and explosion at school an the message left ?,again why is Flondra an Rikalus mentioned .What did you think of the karaoke bit hehe :),and poor Sara/sarah and Blaine call they keep getting is riddles an Zen lessons . Also why did when Dimtri out the ring on the ringing sound stopped?, Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter!.**

**I'll update later on! x**


	10. Chapter 10: spell bounded,the Mână

**REWRITTEN:DO NOT OWN ANY OF CHARACTERS FROM VA IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD .TIME TO CHANGE THINGS UP A BIT NOW SOME MORE CHARACTERS ARE ARRIVING, TIME TO CONTINUE THE MYSTERY SOME MORE . ALSO IS THERE ANY ONE IN PARTICULAR POV YOU WANT ME DO IT IN ?, ALSO DON'T REVIEW IT TO LET ME KNOW HOW THE STORY IS GOING FOR YOU.**

** Disclaimer :**

Me: hey Jill *huge grin* .

Jill: hi! kayleigh .

Me: could you please do the disclaimer for me ,and help another fellow sister out ?.

Jill: of course kayleigh doesn't own any detail of VA , but she does own the Moroi Rare an Dark-Link population.

Me: thank you! Jill *hugs*.

Jill: shore no problems ,and oh kayleigh call me jelly bean instead of Jill, where all friends here .

Me: okay jelly bean since since your going by your nickname ,just call me either Krazy-Kazy or Kay or little red.

Jill: krazy-Kazy? and little red?

Me: my friends call me Krazy-kazy because my imagination is crazy ,also because people used call me kk which they decided would stand for Krazy-Kazy , while little red is because I have dyed hair red hair an I'm short since I'm 5 foot 3 an they over that haha.

Jill: wow sounds like you and your friends have very crazy Imagination haha I like it .

Me: yeah where pretty crazy when we want to ,I'll you all about them another time .

**_The end of the disclaimer conversation._**

* * *

**__****previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

**Sara/ Sarah pov:**

**(this scene when sara/Sarah and Blaine went to the back of the room too talk to Yeva)**

Blaine and I made our way to back of the classroom with Yeva Belikova to speak in private away from the others.

"you want to know if Rikalus and Flondra have been re born don't you"stated Yeva,getting straight to the point.

" yes Yeva,you see we can see some sign's of them being possibly re then again they could be traps that have been placed to trick us giving us false hope.

So basically the question we want to ask you is,how will we be hundred per cent shore that they have been re born?"I asked,Blaine nods in agreement with me .

" you'll never be 100 per cent shore dear"she says me and Blaine stir at her in utter shock,she continues.

"this dear, is one of them times you have trust the feeling in your gut to give you the answers you seek"she stated.

Zen lessons great like me and Blaine don't already get enough of them already,then they have to add more to the list.(why can't people just tell us the dame answer straight up front,you know since where trying to save the world here!)

"but what if your gut is telling you two different things?"asks Blaine,Yeva chuckles.

"then you aren't listen to the feeling inside your gut,your both listening to logic an it seems my dears you have mixed up which feeling goes with which".she stated.

"if that's the case then,how do we figure which feeling belongs with which?" he asks I nod my head in agreement.

"that's for you decide my dears as I can't help you with that ,for one you two must be the ones who decide as it as it is your destiny too.

And second of all I'm only Dhampir dears,I don't have the gifts that you Moroi Rare have been blessed with "says Yeva.

"yes that's true you are Dhampir but you have gifts too Yeva,you have a killer 6th sense"shot back Blaine,she chuckled again.

"yes I do have quite a good 6th sense dears ,but for the Dhampir's and Moroi world maybe not for the Moroi Rare world I'm afraid.

I know just as much about this as you do my dears,well tell a lie I do know slightly more than you both(hope look of hope gleamed in our eyes)but I have promised I wouldn't hint until your ready for it"says Yeva.

"wait a minute. so are you saying that when where close to finding the some answers we seek,you can hint that to us?"I asked, she smiles an nods to me I continued.

"so say if I was to tell you that Dimitri has found the necklace ,and the ring that has been missing since the first 'up rising',would you give us a hint I mean would that count as for hint?" I asked with hope laced into my voice.

"yes dear that would count for a hint,but I want you to think about it before you jump to any see dears the Legends don't ever state large hints,but they do state small hints which could mean more than one thing at a time"Yeva says,we nodded.

"well you two better get going to Adrian's dorm,before something happens blocks your path way" she says to which me and Blaine shot her confused look,but nod our heads an bid goodbye to her ,and sprint out the doors with Dimitri,Viktoria and Ivan hot on our trail.

* * *

** Unknown pov:**

**(the night of the statues at the front of the church being blown up)**

I pace back an forth in the old cabin out in the forest part of campus ,waiting for him to turn up again with my new orders.

Last time we met up at the old cabin he gave me new orders to which I had to follow.

**(conversation from the night before the expulsion)**

_"well love we favour to ask you,well not so much a favour more demand so to say"said Sky,I gulped.__  
_

_"no need to be scared of us we won't hurt you(I relaxed),well that is unless you refuse to cooperate with us then we will result into hurting you both physically an mentally of course."threaten Holt._

_"but that won't happen as long as you do we say,do we make our selves clear"stated Sky,I nodded._

_"good now we've have already informed him(him being my leader)what is it we want you to do,and now has with him all the equipment here indeed."said Holt,my leader nodded his head.  
_

_"yes I spoke to sky and Holt after our last in counter and updated them we discovered so far,that is when they informed me what going to happen next and what you will need."said my leader._

_"so love do you think your up for it"stated Sky,I was about to speak up when Holt cut me off._

_"just for record there sky was bluffing there,you have no choice in matter you will do as we say and that's final" threaded Holt._

_"I accept..." _

Sky and Holt orders where to blow up the statues at the front of the church and leave a message, and to also keep eye out for anybody to join me to form 'Mână'.

11:59pm he should be any minute me, I waited patiently for him to arrive,(beep beep) I looked down at my watch 12am (knock knock) he's here.

I quickly rush to door an slam it open, to find him standing there with a black bag in his hand while smiling at me with crazy look on his face.

"hello dear can I come in? "he asked.

I let him threw,he darted straight to one of the sofa's in the cabin while I sat down across from him on the other.

He placed the black bag onto the table in front us,I give him a curious look.

" no need to fear,I have in here your next orders for you do to do" he says,I nod.

The he started to dig threw the bag for something then pulls out another sheet of paper,he carefully hands over the piece of paper(probably a letter )to me to have.

"I want you to read this letter very carefully ,and make shore you do everything said on this list to do ,do you under stand me" he says with commanding tone I simply nod ,I move my gaze to the letter start to read it.

_Dear *****_

_hello my love so far you've done wonderful job ,but we had no luck cracking her so where going to take it to the next level. _

_Well my love your probably wondering what we mean by that ,well you see we want you to separate Rose from the new students(aka the Belikova's and Taylor's) and her friends._

_(all will be reviled in time why love,don't worry)_

_We also want you to be friend Rose an bury the any grudges you have against see when Rose used to talk me,she would always complain about her friends always telling her to be nasty towards you._

_When the truth be told she wanted to be friend you ,but the others would never allow it as they were scarred she would run off with you an your friends._

_Yes we know you brother is one of her friends ,but he also has been brainwashed to not socialising with you as because the Dragomir and Ivashkov have big influences on the Moroi and Dhampir world,they think they can get anything they want._

___Wouldn't you agree it isn't fair that the Dragomir's an Ivashkov always get everything they want, just because they are top of the royal ranks . _

___It's time for change not just for Angelic world ,but for the Moroi an Dhampir's world also. If where going to get the change we all want we have to all work together ,that way we will be stronger unit and we will be unstoppable.(____No will ever stand in our way)_

**_The list of Moroi students we want for Mână :_**

_**Jesse Zeklos 17: Blonde hair ,Eye colour Blue , Fire user **_

**_Natalie Dashkov :17 Brown hair, Eye colour Brown , Earth user _**

**_Ralf Sarcozy (voda) 17: Brown hair, Eye colour Blue , Fire user _**

**_Avery Lazar 18: Brown hair ,Eye colour Blue , Spirit user_**

**_Aaron Drozdov 17: Brown hair ,Eye colour Brown , Water user_**

**_Camille Conta 17: Brown hair ,Eye colour Brown , Air user _**

**_Xander Badica 17: blonde hair ,Eye colour Brown , Water user_**

**_Rufus Tarus 18: Brown hair , Eye colour Light Green , Air user _**

**_Rosemarie Dracula-Hathaway 17: Brown hair ,Eye colour Brown, Spirit ,Death an Fire user ._**

**_you._**

___________(The Szelsky's ,the Dragomir's and the Ivashkov's are not on the list,as they form alliance together.____________Ralf is half Voda as she mother is a Voda ,which makes him royal and count on the list.)_

_________You see the royal Moroi students would make a great addition to our team ,and before you ask ***** the Moroi can turn Dark-Link if they are so driven with the idea of well as having a Moroi Rare an Dark-Link helping the transformation process of course. _

_________But before they can even reach the stage of turning into Dark-Link,they need to wear the rings to help drive them to the stage where the transformation can be formed._

_________The rings that ***** will give you is,a magic charm spell encouraging each other to form alliance together.________We also want you to give these people in list each ring of their own,oh make shore they put this ring on their left hand on the index finger too. _

___________Once everyone from the list is wearing the rings, the charm spell will start to grow stronger and stronger. Then once the spell has grown to point where power is everything they need/want,only at this point will they not need to wear the ring any more ,since the spell has been set in place._

_yours faithfully sky an Taylor._

"Now place the ring on your left hand on your Index finger, like the letter say so" he says.

I place the ring on my left hand Index finger, then this warm feeling spreads across my whole body, I feel unstoppable like I can do anything I want.

"this feels amazing I feel like no one can stand in my way" I said.

yes this gives you a taste of the feeling the Dark-Links feel all the time ,you see it isn't so bad now is it"he stated,I simply nodded.

"well you best get going find the others and give them these rings" he says I nodded.

With that I race off to find the others,who I know are all sleep in there dorms I'll have sneak into the dorms leave it on side for them.

* * *

**Rose pov:**

**(the girls that bought the dresses at mall are wearing them in this chapter)**

Dimitri ended up staying in mine an Sara dorm last night after the expulsion at the church,the three of us spend most the night laughing an joking trying to cheer me up.

I have to say cuddling with Dimitri last night defiantly relax me,I just felt safe with him his presents brings me such comforting and homely feel ,I never felt this way with any one in my whole life.

Then also this morning I found a ring on my bedside table with card that said _**'wear this ring on your left hand index finger and it will bring you luck- love** **D'**_, I wonder who it is off?.

(I know it not off Dimitri now,since he signs everything to me 'from comrade' since I call him that)

Well back to the present time I'm currently just finishing touches to my hair,while Sara applies some lip gloss to complete her look.

After we both deem our self's presentable we turn to face each other,both our mouth hang open at the site of one another .

"wow cuz you look amazing! and that dress(she pauses for a moment ,speechless),you where born to wear that dress I swear it!" exclaims Sara.

"why thank you Sara ,but I must say you look most dashing( she gives me confused look),okay( I hold my hands up in surrender)I can't speak all this old English language like you can.

So I'm just saying to say what us 21st century girls would say which is ,you look hot and I mean hot H-O-T hot!" I exclaimed,Sara laughed.

"yes I know you can't speak in the 19th English,but it still funny to hear you try!" Sara said threw her laughter, I huffed.

"well I'm glad you find my struggle of speaking 19th century English amusing" I shot back.

"awe is Rora upset because she can't speak like me "she said while pinching my cheek, I give her confused look.

" what's Rora?"I asked,she laughed.

"that's your nickname in our family is for you,sorely you must of heard it before?"she stated.

"nope (popping the p) never heard of it before,but I kind of like it not as much as Roza(She raises one eye brow at me)though.

hmm but it's a close second if that counts,since Roza is my favourite nickname I've been given so far"I said,she laughed.

"oh who calls you Roza then?, it must be someone you like since it's your favourite nickname given to you so far, plus I haven't heard any of your friends call you that" she says with smirk forming across her face.

I avoided her gaze.

" you shore it doesn't have anything to do with certain Russian" she says as a statement with a wink, I blushed

"n-n-no w-w-what no ,I don't know what your t-t-talking about" I stuttered ,her smirk grew wider.

"really(she shots me amused look,an continues)then why you are the colour of a tomato ,and what's with the stuttering then" she says amused laced in her voice.

"hey I love your shoes" I said trying to change this subject, but Sara was having none of it.

"you can deny it all you want cuz but I have eyes,I can see the way you both of you light up when the other is present ,I'm not the only one who thinks this either cuz.

But for the sake of your sanity we'll move on from this subject(I let out deep breathe I didn't I was holding, she smirked if even possible wider),for now cuz"she says with humour hinted in her voice.

a knock at the door brought us out of our conversation

"I'll get it,you stay here for a moment"ordered Sara.

Like last time I rolled my eyes at her over protectiveness,Sara opens the door wide enough for me to see that Lissa, Viktoria, Jill and Christian there all dressed for Adrian's party .

(Lissa,Jill and Viktoria are wearing the dresses they bought yesterday while Christian,Christian on the other hand was wearing navy button up shirt with pair of light blue Levis jeans matched with a pair of dark vans, also his Hair was it usual self lightly messy.)

"hey guys is it time already for the start of Adrian's party?"I asked no one in particular.

"yes now are you ready to go?"asked pyro

" yes am all done now,wow you guys look amazing" I said admiring the 4 of them.

"you look great to rose, but if any guy bothers you there just come to me ,and I'll set them straight for you I mean it okay"says Pyro with serious tone while giving me a pointed look to match.

(awe for all me and Christian bicker we do love each other like brother and sister.)

Christian big brotherly protectiveness always comes out when go to party which I think is really sweet that he wants to make shore no bothers me ,Lissa really is lucky to have someone like him as her boyfriend so caring an kind even towards their friends.

" awe thanks Christian that's sweet, and oh don't worry I'll make shore I tell you if anyone bothers me ,so you can kick their asses okay"I replied with humour laced into my voice.

Everyone included myself laughed,just before we left I quickly grabbed the ring that was left for me to have an placed it on my left hand on my index finger .

* * *

After that we all made tracks to Adrian's party ,which from looks from the outside looks like it already in full swing, oh Adrian you always truly did have best parties (god how I missed his crazy parties while I was gone).

With that we all enter the party to find a lot of the students grinding and making out with each other to the beat of the song(yep this party going to be memorable).

(hahaha)You see can an tell where at Adrian party from the sight of everyone and the music,since Bassnectar calling from above was blasting in the background( I LOVE THIS SONG! the beat so intense).

I looked behind me see Lissa and Christian are now in corner with the other couples,doing what the other couples are doing sucking faces with each other (oh how much I adore that couple! they are so cute no sarcasm).

While Jill on the other hand is clinging onto Viktoria for dear life (Jill not used to these kind of parties yet since she 14 years old.

Don't get me wrong she been to party lots of parties that me an the others been too,just not Adrian Ivashkov party because his parties are out of this world!.

At first his parties can be very scary,but once you get used to intense beats and the amazing lights effects, you will love Adrian's parties like I love them!).

I strolled to Viktoria and Jill.

" hey do you guys mind if go 'mingle' with people?"I asked they froze for moment then nodded to me.

"you shore you I can stay with you two(they shook theirs heads at me),you shore two going to be okay here alone?" I asked again they nodded once more.

with that I left to find somebody to grind (cough)I mean dance with(hey! I'm Rose Hathaway I love to party, when I was last here I known as the party girl everyone wanted to be my best friend ,so they would be invited to all the best parties).

I glanced towards stairs an I notice Adrian standing there with beer in hand bobbing his head to the beat,I quickly darted to the stairs to where he was at.

As I neared the stairs Adrian looks in my direction notices me heading towards him, he meets me half way an extends his hand offering for me to dance with him.

"may I have this dance little fighter?" he asked.

"of course Adrian ,why would I turn down other offers to dance with people to dance with you ,then to reject your offer?"I shot back with amusement laced into my voice,he chuckles an pulls me into him ,we start dancing to the beat.

As we me and Adrian start dancing the song changes to one our favourite songs of all time since it first came out, the one by lady gaga ft skrillex- swine ,we both start grinding each other while throwing our heads back an forth an to sides letting the beat take over us completely ,like all other students dancing to the beat here are doing.

(tonight where not Moroi and Dhampirs hiding away from the rest of the world from the strigoi , were just regular teenagers having fun at a party , I wish life could be like this always)

I don't how much time past since we both just kept both dancing to all the songs blasting threw the speakers, singing at the top of lungs to every word of the songs while trying not laugh at each other terrible singing.

But when the Lady gaga ft Kelly song 'Do what u want' came on,we started singing each verse to each other (wow I missed singing/dancing/partying with Adrian this past year, am glad I'm back now though! I miss my fellow party animal)trying to out do the other,on who can sing it the most serious (we both failed miserable haha).

* * *

**(Later on at the party)**

Adrian and I had danced too 'Smash Mouth - I'm a Believer, Kid Rock - All Summer Long,Busted- year 3000 ,Evanescence - Bring Me To Life,Nickelback - Rockstar,Jason Derulo-talk dirty,Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines ft. T.I., Pharrell,LMFAO - Sorry For Party Rocking and Sexy and I know it,PSY - GANGNAM STYLE,Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child,Tinie Tempah feat 2 Chainz: Trampoline,Kanye West - Monster ft. Rick Ross, Nicki Minaj, Jay-Z & Bon Iver,Nicki Minaj - Pound The Alarm,Beyoncé - Drunk in Love,Iggy Azalea - Work,MACKLEMORE & RYAN LEWIS - THRIFT SHOP,Kings Of Leon - Sex on Fire,Paramore: Decode and Still Into You.

When the paramore song still into you song came to end me Adrian decided to go the shots room,aka the den.

When we walked in we noticed that Eddie and Mason with along with some royal Moroi's,and Dhampir's guys already playing shots games,me and Adrian joined in the games too.

About an hour into the shots games me along with others have had around about 10 shots each,and you when your drunk you have an idea that at the time is the best idea in whole world.

yeah well it was one of them times as me and all the guys decided to play dares!,while drunk not a good idea at all.

In the end I ended up making out with Adrian Ivashkov,Ambrose,Joshua (Dawes),and lastly Jessie Zeklos , while the other guys just had do shots of each other chests lucky!I wish I got that instead.

Oh by the way yes you heard right ,me and Jessie did make out not just for a dare for basically the whole night!.

(that's what alcohol does to you makes you make bad decisions,don't get me wrong Jessie is gorgeous but he's player!.

Why are the good looking ones always players *sad face*, but also there was also something telling me to do this Jessie.

It wasn't just the alcohol speaking something else was as well,I don't know what though).For the rest of the night me and Jessie danced,talked,grinned and made out with each other .

At around 4am in the morning Jessie and I decided to head to one old cabins out in woods for some alone time(wink),as we made our way there we kept laughing and pointing to random things that we found amusing in our drunken state.

As we entered the cabin he attacked his lips to mine quickly backing us on the bed, and quickly the clothes came off and ended up doing the do.

(dame it! this wouldn't happened if I didn't take so many shots, but at the time being with Jessie seem fine.),why do I have feelings this going to come back bite me on the ass again later?.

* * *

**Dimitri pov:**

I arrived at Adrian's party at around 11:30pm to find everyone already here having a good time, I look around the room for Roza but she no where to be found 'well that probably because she probably been here hours already' I muttered,then I glanced around again found Ivan heading straight towards with me with two drinks in his hand.

Ivan hands me a drink.

"hey man glad you could finally make it (smirks)your little Roza has been dancing her heart out for hours,but I have to say she isn't half bad either "Ivan said with amusement hinted in his voice, I roll my eyes.

" yeah am sorry I'm late just this girl I think her name Natasha Ozera (I paused for a moment to think),yes her and her little blonde friend Mia wouldn't leave me alone until now"I said with sigh.

"hahaha poor you man that Tasha chick is known as the slut around her (my eyes widen),I'm sorry to say this man but I think your her next victim" he said humour detected in his voice.

I narrow my eyes out him ,then suddenly out of now where Vik and Jill come rushes over to us leaped into mine an Ivan arms.

"wooh I know you love me Vik,but don't you think this bit much"amused Ivan while trying to pry Vik from his arms , while I was trying to pry Jill from mine.

"I'm sorry Dimitri just I'm not used to all this(she jesters around of us),this is Adrian Ivashkov's party his parties are always hard core partying that I'm not used too" says Jill with shame laced into her voice.

"hey it's okay Jill we under stand completely( she looks up to me with curious look,I continued), this is mine,Vik's and Ivan's first time going to Adrian Ivashkov's party too ,if it makes you feel any better"I said with soothing tone.

Vik an Ivan nod their heads to agree with me,Jill gives us small smile.

"yes that does make me feel better knowing that I'm not the only one(she pauses for a moment),c-c-can I stay with you guys for the rest of the party?"asked Jill with pleading look for the end of speech,we nod in return she gives all warm smile.

**Later on...**

Me,Jill,Vik and Ivan are swaying to the beat since were to shy to let loose,and let the beat take us like students here.

I can even see Sarah and Blaine having a good time talking,dancing and drinking(wow this must be weird for them,since these types of parties didn't even exits back then when they where growing up).

All night I kept an eye out for Roza threw the crowd but no luck what's so ever,she was no where to be found. I even asked Lissa and Christian if they had seen her ,but they said the last time they saw Roza was when they arrived when she went over to ask Adrian to dance.

Then I asked Sara,Blaine,Jill,and Vik they said the same thing about Roza,huh guess luck isn't on my side tonight then.*sad sigh*

At round 2am me,Vik,Jill,Ivan,Sarah and Blaine all decided to headed back to our dorms while Lissa,Christian stayed dancing.

On the other hand Rose,Adrian,Eddie,mason where no where to be found(probably lost in the crowd).

We all eventually parted ways headed to our different direction to our dorms,as soon as me and Ivan heads hit are pillows on our beds where out like a light.

* * *

**Jessie pov:**

**(before the party)**

As I was fixing the collar of my shirt I noticed a ring placed on my bed side table , I walked over to my bedside table picked up the ring and the card that said _**'wear this ring on your left hand index finger and it will bring you luck- love D'.**_

I placed the ring on left hand index finger then suddenly I felt this rush of feeling unstoppable/powerful threw out me,and voice that told me that Rose is the love of my life that we were meant to be.

Also how I've been denying my feelings for her for years ,and to quickly act upon those feelings that I made my way to party,but just as I enter I notice my best mate Ralf racing to catch up to me.

"hey Jessie wait up!"yelled Ralf,I turned to face him and waved.

"hey man what took you so long!?"I yelled/asked to him.

"hey sorry man had make quick stop off at the blood bank!"he yelled.

"of course you did not the fact that your not late!"I yelled with amusement laced into my voice.

"hear that!"he yelled.

"that's the point!"I yelled with amusement laced into my voice.

With that we both entered the part together heading straight to the shot's room.

**(After the party)**

At 4am Rose and I exited Adrian's party an headed to the old cabin in the forest part of campus,for the best night(aka morning since it 4am) in my life.

This so strange I've never felt this way about any one in my life,I just feel with Rose I we I mean can do anything that were unstoppable .

When Rose and I woke up we looked straight into each other eyes,with huge smiles that appeared across each of our faces.

"morning beautiful"I said with pure joy laced into my voice,she Blushed.

"morning handsome"she replied with little girlie giggle at the end(wow her giggle so cute ,how did I never notice this before?)_**'because you where oblivious to your feeling'** _said a voice inside my head.

After that we both got up and dressed slowly while every now ,and then we'd steal a few stolen kisses.

Luckily for and rose when we both fully dressed the door of the cabin slammed open then,in came Tasha Ozera and my best friend Ralf Sarcozy with smirks on their faces .

"well well looks like you two had a fun night then"stated Tasha,we both blush.

"hey man don't be ashamed you two meant to be together ,just like me and Tasha are"Ralf says while interlocking his hand with Tasha's ,they both have huge grins on their faces ,just like me an Rose have .

"what do you guys say ,do you think we should show the students around here ,who the ones in control are once an for all?"I asked.

"yes honey I think it time place people in there ranks here in this school ,its sad to see people hanging out with people higher up the pegs rank them selves"says Rose,Tasha an Ralf nod in agreement .

"oh by the Jessie an Rose me an Ralf stopped by your dorms,an brought you some fresh clean clothes to wear for lunch"says Tasha handing over our clothes,we nod our heads an go to the bathroom to change.

After 10 minutes me and Rose have freshen up an have our clean clothes on ,we make our way out to Tasha an Ralf to head to dinner hall for lunch.

Just as we where nearing the entrance of the dinner hall we see Avery Lazar,Aaron Drozdov,Camille Conta,Xander Badica,Rufus Tarus,Natalie Dashkov heading towards us (aaa! the rest of our amazing friends here just in time to have lunch).

"hey guys glad you guys made it down on time"I said while the others all laugh.

"oh honey we have to go headmistress Kirova and have me put in your Moroi lessons as I'm Moroi Rare,I need to learn to practice my powers like you guys (we all nod)" Rose said.

"I couldn't agree with more Rose ,it would be just the best if you,me,Camille,Tasha and Natalie could be all in the same lessons together at last,that way we can talk gossip!"exclaimed Avery.

While Natalie,Camille,Tasha and Rose nodded their heads in agreement ,with huge grins placed across their faces.

"YES! Rose it would be the simply the best having you there with us " said Natalie with huge grin plastered on her face.

"yeah totally have to agree with Natalie and Avery on this one ,what about you Tasha?"said Camille.

"YES! ,come on guys what we waiting for lets go!"said Tasha,with that the girls took off to Kirova's office with us guys trailing behind them .

As we all entered Kirova's offices we notice she was working on some paper work that happens to be spread around her desk,she looks up from her work an smiles to us all.

"hello your majesty's how can I help you today?"ask Kirova ,we all turned our gaze to meet Rose.

"hello Kirova I wondering if it was possible for me to have Moroi timetable instead of the Dhampir one(Kirova gives Rose a curious),I realised that I'm more Moroi than Dhampir to which I should be placed on a Moroi timetable for this reason."Rose said ,the girls screeched while us guys on the other hand nodded with huge grins on our faces at her statement.

wow Even Kirova suppressed a wide smile.

"oh how wonderful I knew you would come around Rosemarie I mean Rose I just knew it here(she fishes threw her desk for something,then hands over sheet of paper to Rose),I had this made in case you changed your mind Princess"she says with warm smile on her face.

"thank you!" all the girls said in unison while us guys laughed (awe all girls so adorable),with we made our way once again to the dinner hall for lunch.

Half way there Rose spoke up.

"oow! we should tell everyone I'm also Royal like you guys!,that way we will be the 'ultimate power couples' at this school!, "said Rose.

"yes! Rose is right"exclaimed Tasha.

"yes! that way we go can all the royal social events together as couples!"said Natalie.

"I totally agree with Rose,Tasha,Natalie what about you Avery and guys?"said Camille.

"yes Camille I would love for that to happen ,guys what about you ?"asked Avery.

"I would love for people to know that my girl is Royal like me ,that way no one would ever dare to steal her away from me"I said.

"I have to agree with Jessie on that one,it would be a lot easier for everyone if they knew the truth about her being Royal" said Aaron.

"yeah man that totally that would be awesome"said Ralf.

"yep (popping the p) then all our social events will be more fun ,since we'll have all of us there!" exclaimed xander.

"yeah and we'd totally would rule the school,you know with 10 royals hanging would be the most popular students in this school ,oh!an the best part is their isn't enough of the other royals to over throw us.

So any law changing needed to be put in place ,we would win with all of our 10 of families backing each other , over the other 3 royal who are left ,it's a win win for us" said Rufus.

"well it decided then where going to tell people I'm royal like you guys! ,team Mână " exclaimed Rose an we all shouted team Mână at the same time.

With that we all entered the dinner hall grabbed something to eat ,an sat down an talked.

No one even batted eye lid at us because they know that we are in charge here ,an this our school that we run an are of charge off.(Life couldn't get any better)

It wonderful to be able to be open with you true self hey! just look at me an Rose. Tasha and an an Xander. Natalie an Rufus where perfect for each other ,I suppose that makes us so great since no one can stop us.

* * *

**Lissa pov:**

This morning when I woke up I had one of the biggest hangovers I've had in along time,Wow I defiantly got a little carried away last night with all the drinking,I defiantly had too much alcohol dame you Adrian!.

I am lucky school lessons don't start until tomorrow again,I slowly dragged myself out of bed an headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

Half an hour later I was showered clean and wearing normal clothes,I had on my light pink jeans,an white vest t-shirt with my light pink flats.I headed towards the dinner hall to meet the other for lunch.

As I entered the dinner hall I notice my friends sitting at a table towards the back of the hall,I slowly strolled over to them an I notice there is an extra tray of food sitting there,I give them question look.

"I thought you might be hungry babe" said Chris.

" yes I'm starved actually"I replied with a smile.

"so did everyone have fun?" I asked no one in particular.

"yes the best time ever!"Adrian exclaimed loudly,I looked across two the others.

" yeah defiantly wasn't expecting it to be as fun has it was last night" said Sarah an Blaine in unison,we all chuckle.

"I also had a lot of fun last night with Viktoria,Ivan and Dimitri did you guys" said Jill ,Dimitri,Viktoria and Ivan nodded there heads in agreement.

"and what about you honey,did you have fun?" I asked Chris.

"yes lots considering I was with the most beautiful girl on the planet"replied.

The girls included my self awe!, while the guys rolled their eyes at him.

"and that's why I love you Chris,because you always make me feel beautiful"I replied,he leans forward to give me little kiss on the lips .

After that we tucked into our lunches and have small light conversations,then I thought came to me I decided to voice it.

" hey guys has anyone seen Rose?" I asked, all eyes fall on me.

"because I haven't seen her since she went over to dance with Adrian"I stated,they other shook their heads.

"well the last thing I can remember is me and Rose going into the den where they playing shots games an joining in, then an hour later playing dares(he pauses an wide grin appears his face as he remembers what happened jurying the game,I don't want to know what happened).

Oh then she got up with Jessie an started dancing an stuff with him and..." Dimitri cuts him off.

"Jessie who?"he demanded,Ivan an Victoria ear perk up listening into the conversation.

Adrian hesitates at first weather to tell the truth or lie ,but one look from Sara,Blaine and Dimitri makes him decided truth.

"she was with Jessie (he pauses again Sarah,Blaine,Dimitri and this time Eddie,Mason and Christian shoot him murderess look to continue),fine she left with Jessie Zeklos" he says ,everyone including my self looked at him in shock then out rage.

"WHAT! WHY! HOW!WHEN!"I exclaimed the anger dripping out into my voice ,Adrian including everyone else is shock my tone.I shot them all glare,to which they compose them selves with.

"WELL!" I exclaimed again.

"it was after the shot games they were clinging onto each other like their life depended on it ,and before I could stop them they disappeared put of sight I tried looking for them.

but Ralf Jessie friend told me leave them alone,an too back off an leave his girl alone" he said ,we all stirred wide eyes at him not believing what we've just heard .

Then suddenly the table across us that a group of students just sat down ,but not just any students Avery Lazar,Aaron Drozdov,Camille Conta,Xander Badica,Rufus Tarus,Natalie Dashkov,Jessie Zeklos,Ralf Sarcozy,Tasha Ozera and lastly Rose.

I couldn't believe my eyes Rose is sitting with Tasha,Jessie,Ralf and my ex-boyfriend Aaron ,why (huh?) what the hell is going on here ?.

* * *

_**Thank you guys for reading hope you like this new chapter , wow this chapter is defiantly different from others .What do you guys think of the Mână group ?, have you guys guessed who the unknown pov is yet?.Who do you think the leader of the person with the unknown pov is any idea's?,do you think the gang will be able to save Rose before she turn Dark-Link?.**_**  
**

_**I'll update later on ! x:)**_


	11. Chapter 11:History repeats it's self

**REWRITTEN:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF CHARACTERS FROM VA IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER ,I KNOW IT WAS DIFFERENT FROM OTHER CHAPTERS BUT I HOPE GUYS UNDERSTAND WHY IT WAS IF NOT TELL ME ,AND I'LL EXPLAIN FOR YOU. DO YOU WE SHOULD BRING IN ABE YET?. AND OH! SOME NEW CHARACTERS WILL COME INTO STORY SOON NOT YET BUT SOON, AND SOME OLD WILL GO BUT WHO?.**

**Disclaimer:**

_Me: VA boys!_

_VA boys: you called for us?_

_Me: yes can you all do the disclaimer for me please *bats eye lashes*_

_VA boys: of course we can. Kayleigh doesn't own us or any details of VA , but she does own the Moroi Rare and the Dark-Link population though!._

_Me: thank you guys some much , I can hug all you?_

_VA boys: shore come on over here._

_Me:* bolts straight into their arms, with tears running down my face*_

_VA boys: wow are you crying, what's wrong?_

_Me:nothing I just happy!_

_(we all laugh)_

**The end of the disclaimer **

* * *

**_previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening_**

**Lissa pov:**

This morning when I woke up I had one of the biggest hangovers I've had in along time,Wow I defiantly got a little carried away last night with all the drinking,I defiantly had too much alcohol dame you Adrian!.

I am lucky school lessons don't start until tomorrow again,I slowly dragged myself out of bed an headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

Half an hour later I was showered clean and wearing normal clothes,I had on my light pink jeans,an white vest t-shirt with my light pink flats.I headed towards the dinner hall to meet the other for lunch.

As I entered the dinner hall I notice my friends sitting at a table towards the back of the hall,I slowly strolled over to them an I notice there is an extra tray of food sitting there,I give them question look.

"I thought you might be hungry babe" said Chris.

" yes I'm starved actually"I replied with a smile.

"so did everyone have fun?" I asked no one in particular.

"yes the best time ever!"Adrian exclaimed loudly,I looked across two the others.

" yeah defiantly wasn't expecting it to be as fun has it was last night" said Sarah an Blaine in unison,we all chuckle.

"I also had a lot of fun last night with Viktoria,Ivan and Dimitri did you guys" said Jill ,Dimitri,Viktoria and Ivan nodded there heads in agreement.

"and what about you honey,did you have fun?" I asked Chris.

"yes lots considering I was with the most beautiful girl on the planet"replied.

The girls included my self awe!, while the guys rolled their eyes at him.

"and that's why I love you Chris,because you always make me feel beautiful"I replied,he leans forward to give me little kiss on the lips .

After that we tucked into our lunches and have small light conversations,then I thought came to me I decided to voice it.

" hey guys has anyone seen Rose?" I asked, all eyes fall on me.

"because I haven't seen her since she went over to dance with Adrian"I stated,they other shook their heads.

"well the last thing I can remember is me and Rose going into the den where they playing shots games an joining in, then an hour later playing dares(he pauses an wide grin appears his face as he remembers what happened jurying the game,I don't want to know what happened).

Oh then she got up with Jessie an started dancing an stuff with him and..." Dimitri cuts him off.

"Jessie who?"he demanded,Ivan an Victoria ear perk up listening into the conversation.

Adrian hesitates at first weather to tell the truth or lie ,but one look from Sara,Blaine and Dimitri makes him decided truth.

"she was with Jessie (he pauses again Sarah,Blaine,Dimitri and this time Eddie,Mason and Christian shoot him murderess look to continue),fine she left with Jessie Zeklos" he says ,everyone including my self looked at him in shock then out rage.

"WHAT! WHY! HOW!WHEN!"I exclaimed the anger dripping out into my voice ,Adrian including everyone else is shock my tone.I shot them all glare,to which they compose them selves with.

"WELL!" I exclaimed again.

"it was after the shot games they were clinging onto each other like their life depended on it ,and before I could stop them they disappeared put of sight I tried looking for them.

but Ralf Jessie friend told me leave them alone,an too back off an leave his girl alone" he said ,we all stirred wide eyes at him not believing what we've just heard .

Then suddenly the table across us that a group of students just sat down ,but not just any students Avery Lazar,Aaron Drozdov,Camille Conta,Xander Badica,Rufus Tarus,Natalie Dashkov,Jessie Zeklos,Ralf Sarcozy,Tasha Ozera and lastly Rose.

I couldn't believe my eyes Rose is sitting with Tasha,Jessie,Ralf and my ex-boyfriend Aaron ,why (huh?) what the hell is going on here ?.

* * *

**Sara/Sarah pov:**

Something fishy is happening here as I know for a fact Rose dislikes Tasha,Jessie,Ralf and yet she sitting with them laughing,joking,smiling with them,this just doesn't seem right at all.

I look across the table to Dimitri I instantly feel sorry for him,since I know how much Rose means to him(why does life have to be cruel to nicest people?).

"hey Dimitri don't worry Rose does like you I know she does(he looks up to me with curious look on his face),last night before the party I called her Rora which is our families nickname for her.

And you know what she told me(he shook his head)she told me that has to be her second favourite nickname (Dimitri raises one eye brow up to me),but she told me her favourite nickname is Roza(his eyes widen in shock, then he blushes awe! really does like her).

And I asked her why it was her favourite nickname and you know what she did(everyone shook their heads),she blushed an stuttered and tried to cover up her statement up with excuse ,but she couldn't think of one."I said proudly and confidently.

" but there defiantly something not right here ,Rose dislikes hell she hates Jessie,Ralf,Aaron and Tasha with a passion.

So there is no way in hell she sitting there laughing,joking,smiling with them by willingly,she must have spell placed on her.

(I paused for a moment)Hell there could be one placed on all of them to act this way"I finished with look that says' just think about it for a minute'.

"Sara right Rose hates them ,there no way in hell she would sit willingly with them ,trust me" said Blaine, I send him a 'thank you' look he nods his head at me.

"yeah your right something defiantly fishy around here ,I wonder happened to them?" said Lissa,there others and I nod at her as we also wondering what on earth is going on.

" I have idea" said Blaine,we look at him to liberate.

" try and get a better look at her,see if there anything new about her maybe something she wearing,or is there certain place that catches your eye more.

Or is she glowing any where,or is there any strange ink marks on here that wasn't before.I think you get what I mean(we nodded)if you see anything you haven't seen on her before tell me and Sara,we'll check if it has charmed spell placed on it,okay" he said,we nodded an continued our lunch in silence.

After a while of eating in silence an hearing Rose's table laughing like hyenas,an idea pops to into my mind.

I quickly fish threw my bag on floor,an pull out my phone to text Blaine .

**(start of text conversation)**

_Hey Blaine you don't think the Dark-Link have something to do with this ,do you?- Sara_

_Erm no I wasn't actually thinking about the Dark-Links having something to do with this,why?-Blaine_

_Well I think I know who did this ,and how- Sara_

_Really how? ,why didn't you tell us before then?- Blaine_

_Because I didn't want to tell the others until my theory is set in stone, plus I think there is a leek at the school that is passing on information back to the Dark-Link's._

_However I didn't want to scare the others since they don't know what Dark-Link are like,plus if I was wrong I would freaked them out for no reason- Sara  
_

_Really who? why didn't you tell me sooner!- Blaine_

_Calm down Blaine my theory about there being leek wasn't confirmed until now- Sara_

_So what happened to confirmed your theory then?- Blaine_

_You see ,don't you find it fishy that Dark-Link want power an are out looking for the Spirit bound warriors,then suddenly Rose start acting weird (and she is Spirit Bound Warrior)._

_and now is hanging out with a load of royals (who families would like to make alliance with each other one day ,to make them selves just powerful as the Dragomir's/Ivashkov's/Szelsky)_

_Also don't you find it weird also that suddenly those royals started hang out with each other ,considering they weren't all hanging out together before today,suddenly at the same time Rose is acting differently?- Sara_

_Hmm ,your right it does seem a little weird but what are you trying to suggest little sister?- Blaine_

_What I'm trying to say is I think the Dark-Link have blackmailed Moroi/Dhampir/human etc into keeping an eye out for her,an other Spirit Bound Warriors around America -Sara_

_Really!,but how do you know the other Spirit Bound Warriors are here in America?- Blaine_

_Well you know when we went shopping the other day?- Sara_

_Yes what about it?- Blaine_

_Well you remember when Dimitri and rose both had the pained expression an ringing the their ears, then as soon Dimitri placed the ring on his right hand index finger it went away?- Sara_

_Yes I remember ,but I'm still not following little sister- Blaine_

_Well you see the ringing was Signal sent out by one of the Spirit Bound Warriors ,the signal was to sent out to see if any of the other Spirit Bound Warriors are near. _

_So when Dimitri placed the ring on his right hand index finger it sent a signal out the other Spirit Bound Warrior ,to let other Spirit Bound Warrior know they are near them. _

_Sorely this must have crossed your mind since you told Dimitri wear the ring?- Sara_

_OH MY LORD! your right , how did I not realise this!, I didn't even know why I asked him to do that really it sort of un explained reaction to when I saw each other their faces._

_ But of course the other Spirit Bound Warriors would start to look for each other ,as soon as one awakens the others follow not far behind!._

_WAIT! why would Dimitri need to send a signal,he's Dhampir!- Blaine_

_Now do you see why I think the Dark-Link are behind this? and oh I know he Dhampir,but I don't think he is normal Dhampir._

_Think about it Blaine who else wasn't a Moroi Rare in the First ever 'up rising'- Sara_

_I'm not following what that has to do with Dimitri though?.__Yes because the Spirit Bound Warriors have been re born ,an are starting to be awakened once again._

_So now the Dark-Link are trying to hunt them down to kill them off ,while their still awakening._

_OOOW! isn't safer for them to all awaken with each other know since they'll be less vulnerable - Blaine_

_Actually that's why Dark-Link are trying to hunt them down while they are still separated,but we need to figure out who the leek is though ASAP!._

_Plus I think you need t read the Legends more,if you can't figure the connection between Dimitri and the Legends- Sara_

_Yes why don't we make a list of the name that defiantly not the leek?,oh and erm fine! I'll read the Legends again.B__ut why can't you just tell me!, it would save so much time!- Blaine_

_ you heard what Yeva said you have to figure it out on your own ,I can give you hints but that's it nothing more nothing less (hehe).shore okay lets start the list: _

_Dimitri Belikova(not)_

_Viktoria Belikova(not)_

_Olena Belikova(not)_

_Yeva Belikova(not)_

_Alberta Petrov(not)_

_Ivan Zeklos(not)_

_Lissa Dragomir(not)_

_Christian Ozera(not)_

_Adrian Ivashkov(not)_

_Jill Mastrano(not) - Sara_

_what about Eddie he seems nice , from what I can tell he would never go against his friends no matter how bad the blackmail ,or if it killed 's defiantly not the leek - Blaine _

_okay so Eddie castile(not) who else? ,oh what about Mason?- Sara_

_NO! do not put him on the list , I don't know what it is about him but I don't trust him one bit -Blaine_

_Really why ,what made you think this?- Sara_

_Well some times when Rose or someone says something 'special','I'm not like other girls','only you' and so on and so on ,it seems like he studying her to see if there is anything different about her- Blaine_

hmm now that you mention it I noticed that too,I wonder why he always looks like he studying ! he doesn't look like he the only studying Rose though- Sara

_Really who else looks like they are studying her?- Blaine_

_Tasha Ozera,and her minions Mia Rinaldi,Avery Lazar,etc- Sara_

_huh well best to keep an eye out for them ,and follow them around then- Blaine _

_yes defiantly -Sara _

**(End of text conversation)**

After our phone conversation we both placed our phones back in there original places,I notice everyone giving me an Blaine curious look since we both been texting for awhile .

"sorry me and Blaine where discussing MR stuff" I said.

Mason shots me curious look ,Blaine was right he is acting weird.(but he could just be a person who picks up on strange behaviours I suppose)

"yeah sorry can Dimitri,Ivan,Viktoria,Lissa and Christian come with me an Blaine for second,and can Jill,Mason,Eddie and Adrian stay here for a minute"I said.

They all nodded with that me,Blaine,Dimitri,Lissa,Ivan,Viktoria and Christian all made tracks to Olena Belikova's classroom.

* * *

When we arrived at Olena Belikova classroom,Blaine stepped forward an knocked on the door we heard a faint' come in', as soon as we entered me an Blaine raced forward to Olena an Yeva .

YEVA! you maybe crazy old bat ,you maybe even scary no scratch that you are scary as hell,but you don't half make sense when we put the puzzles together!" exclaimed Blaine I nodded in agreement with him.

"well I see you figured out which is your gut feeling then"she says with amusement laced into her voice ,all the others part me,Blaine and Olena just stir in confusion .

"Well come dears we'll talk in the back instead of out here, that way I'll see if you know what I know" says Yeva ,we nod.

"Olena my sweet will you keep them(she points to the others),company and make Dimitri doesn't touch any of the belongings in this room please"she says while Olena shots her confused look.

"oh okay?,(cough)I'll make he doesn't touch anything ,is there anything else we should or should not do?"asked Olena.

"yes watch out for the symbol's on the floor over there(she points to the ground where a large circle with 7 words on ,going around in a words are written in an Old Moroi Rare language),oh and Dimitri if you feel like you need to stand over there read them don't be shy"Yeva with serious tone.

With that we entered the back of the classroom/old Library.

"Yeva after bearing in mind everything you told us last time we finally listen an used your advise (she smiled brightly and nodded for me to continue),we know for a fact that Flondra an Rikalus and others have been re born an are starting to awaken in their new bodies.

Also we know that history is starting to repeat it's self with Flondra an Rikalus,as people are trying to break them apart again.

There is also a leek here we think its two people with help of others,but we don't know who actually is the leader doing the planning ,and who is doing all dirty work.

However we do know that Tasha Ozera,Mason Ashford,Mia Rinaldi,Avery Lazar,Jessie Zeklos and Ralf Sarcozy are members of the leek ,and" before I could finish Yeva cut me off.

"aaaa dear you correct about the Spirit Bound Warriors have been re born ,and are now awakening to there new surroundings.

The ring and the necklace was a hint that the Spirit Bound Warriors new bodies are starting to remember the old link to there soul's past.

However your very first hint was that they look like they did in the first ever up rising,(mine and Blaine's eyes widen in shock,she right how couldn't we seen it)aaaa now I see you remember.

To be truthful I would of thought dears that one was quite obvious ,for two reason one that in the first ever up rising they won the battle and that stated in all the Legends over an over again.

As it was first an only up rising the Moroi Rare won completely,as the up rising that is started around thousand years ago now has been dragged across to the present day.

Second of all you seen drawing of what Flondra,Rikalus an the others look like ,I would of thought you would paid close attention to everything the Legends show/tell you.

You also correct that is there is a leek ,but the leek is only two of people names you mentioned early on dears or are they?."stated Yeva.

"which two names possibly?"asked Blaine.

"I can only hint dear,I'm not allowed to tell you.I guess you'll both have to use your eyes look very carefully then aren't you(me an Blaine let out a sigh,she continues).

You see dears everything happens at specific times for good reasons dears." she said with amused tone.

"what if I was to tell you,I know who Rikalus an Flondra are in this life?"I said with challenging look ,she smirked.

"then I'd say you already know why Flondra new body is acting differently then"she shot back with knowing look.

What the?

WAIT! THAT IT! history repeating its self she wearing charm ring on her left hand index finger,of course Flondra back in the early days when she starting to fall in love with Rikalus (he was a human).

Some people tried to break them apart one went as far placing a charmed ring on her left hand index finger,to make her forget him an to make power all she cares about,but as you can tell it didn't work since Rikalus figured out it was the ring making her the way she was.

So one day he walked up to her while she was alone ripped the ring straight off her left hand index finger while crashing his lips to hers , she instantly return back into her old self.

After the spell was broken the love they had for each other grew an grew until it basically hurt each other to be apart, they even died at the same place same time same cause.

(it was as if they were bound to each other)But what didn't make sense is why because Rikalus was a human he had no powers.

But it was later discovered that Rikalus didn't need to be a Moroi Rare to fight in the first up rising,since he had something better to help him fight and help make us Moroi Rare win...

"THAT'S IT! yeva you are blinking genus thanks,come on Blaine!"I said while I grabbed Blaine's right hand dragged him to the others at the front of the room.

* * *

**Dimitri pov:**

Sarah,Blaine and mine an Vik's grandmother have now been talking at back of the room for over an hour now ,I'm still clueless as to why me,Ivan,Vik,Lissa and Christian were asked to come here with them,since were just standing around bored making small talk.

Then suddenly I see flash of Raven black hair bolting towards me ,then grabs my hand with her free one then drag me along with Blaine out the room,too god knows where with the others trailing behind.

20 minutes later we finally stopped outside an old cabin in the forest part of campus which not far from the wards around the school(why would she bring us here?),she slowly walks around the side of cabin towards an old lake.

I glanced around the lake until my eyes fell onto figure sitting on the ground next to the lake,suddenly I found my self freeing my self of Sarah hard grip to run over to the figure.

The figure turned around to face me turns out it was Roza,next thing I knew I grab her left hand index finger ripped off the ring that was placed there,an pulled her towards me an crushed my lips against hers.

I don't know how long I had her lips against mine but one thing I do know for shore is,that when I kissed her sparks started to fly everywhere around us,it felt like I was on top of the world.

It was just oh lord I didn't even think it was possible,but I think I'm even more in love her now! than I was already was then!.

I knew she felt the same as deepen the kiss it wasn't until someone cleared their throat we broke part,then aloud chorus of cheers rang out threw the forest.

We turned to face the others to see they are jumping up and down like maniacs(hahaha got to love those guys),I turn to face my Roza once more give her peck on the lips,take her hand in mine an interlock our fingers together,lead her to the others.

When we reached them they all went silent.

"okay go head ,get it over with"I said with humour laced into my voice.

Then what happened next you would of thought I set off explosion.

"I KNEW IT!"exclaimed Lissa.

"I TOLD YOU SO VIK!,I TOLD YOUSO!"said exclaimed Ivan while jumping up an down like a little kid,an pointing his finger at me and Roza.

"OH MY GOD YOU DID AS WELL IVAN!"exclaimed Vik.

"FINALLY ABOUT TIME YOU TWO MADE OUT!"exclaimed Christian.

"IT'S THEM,THERE REALLY HERE ,THEY'VE BEEN UNDER OUR NOSES ALL THIS TIME!"exclaimed Sarah an Blaine in unison.

Me an Roza chuckled at all their out bursts(wow I never seen Ivan so child like in front of other people, I thought he only did that with me hahaha,well add least the others get taste what I have to put up with).

I pulled Roza into my chest an I wrapped my arms around her small frame pulling her closer to me,an kissed the head while she buries her head in my chest with her arms my neck.

"okay now that over what the hell is going on,one minute ago Rose was sitting laughing with those Ass whole's ,now she's here cuddling an kissing Dimitri.

Okay will somebody please explain to me what's just happened,my mind can't keep up with this shit!"stated Christian.

"Chris honey calm down let Dimitri an Rose have their moment together,I'm shore they'll explain everything later on okay" says Lissa with a pointed look,I threw her a grateful look at her she nodded an smiled in re-turn.

"why don't we all go into the old cabin here sit and talk hmm"Said Sarah ,we where about to make tracks to front of cabin but...

"can we please not go in there(we looked at her with curious look),just trust me on this please"Rose says,we all nod while Christian eyes full with fury an murderess look across his face.

"he got you drunk last night ,and slept with you here last night didn't he!" he exclaimed with each word dripping with venom,we all stir at him with wide eyes.

"who are you talking about Chris?"asked Lissa with curiosity laced into her voice.

" JESSIE FUCKING ZEKLOS THAT'S WHO!"he exclaimed still the same amount of venom dripping from his lips .

I heard Ivan,Vik,Lissa gasp while I'm in shock I look down to my Roza see she about to start crying.

"that's enough Christian this is this his fault not hers,did you not hear what Adrian said before about what Ralf said to him at the party!"I said with harsh tone.

"your right Dimitri ,I'm sorry rose it it it just that I'm meant to be like your big brother,I feel like I've failed you because I couldn't save you from Jessie"he says while looking down the ground,Lissa throws her arm around his shoulder in comforting manner.

"Christian haven't failed me, you could never fail me!"Rose exclaimed,she breaks free from my hold to throw her arms around Christian to hug him.

* * *

After that we all head back main part of campus.

"hey guys I need to talk to Kirova(we all gave her confused look)I may or may not have told her to put me on Moroi time table ,instead of a Dhampir time table.

(she pauses for a moment)When I was under the charm spell"Rose confessed ,all our eyes widen in shock expect Sarah an Blaine who look calm .

"WHAT!"we shouted in unison,Sarah an Blaine chuckled at us.

"yeah sorry guys I kind of wore a charm spell ring without knowing it,well the charm spell ring wasn't very strong.

Which I presume they wanted drunk ,so that the spell could have enough time to settle an start to grew "Rose said,I walk up her pull her into me once again.

"your safe now Roza ,they'll have go threw me an the rest of us(I look to the others for next part),right guys?"I said they nodded in agreement with me,I pecked her lips one last time then we made tracks to Kirova's office.

* * *

**Unknown pov :**

It worked the ring I mean they actually worked ,Sky an Holt where right about everything they said in the letter this power feeling is amazing.

I don't under stand how anyone wouldn't want to feel this great ,the rush you get when you feel something going your way is such amazing feeling.

I can't believe I managed to get everyone to wear their rings,I have to admit it was like taking candy from a baby.

I always want to feel like this strong and powerful,I never want to go back to that useless royal Moroi I once was.

I can't wait until the Mână officially take over,people will be begging on their knees pleading to allow them to join our team.

To which leads to me think what will we do will we let the weak join our team,or do we get rid of them?.hmm decisions decisions such both interesting choices,maybe I should consult with the others first ?.

Yes defiantly should consult with the others before hand,you never know they might think of a better way to deal with the weak than I do.

As I was slowly strolling around campus I notice heading towards Kirova's a group student ,not just any students Rose's old friends.

Wait! is that Rose holding hands with Dimitri Belikova! what going on here she meant to be with Jessie!not him!,Jessie not going to be happy when he finds this out ,not one bit!.

I quickly head to Jessie an Ralf's dorm to tell him the news.

I thought the ring was meant to stop her being friends with her old friends ,something going on here and I'm going to find out what it is ,even if it is the last thing I do!.

* * *

**Yeva pov:**

After Blaine and Sarah left I slowly walked up to the front of the classroom ,and see my daughter sat at her desk reading one of many books in the room.

I clear my throat ,she looks up an smiles at me.

"hello mother how did your conversation go?"she asked.

"It went lovely my sweet,but I do think it's time your beloved Abe came down,and paid a visit"I stated she give me curious look.

"when has my 6th sense ever let me down my sweet ?(she chuckles an nods her head",see right then chop chop call and Abe tell him Yeva wants him here straight way"I said.

"okay mother I'll call him now"she says,with that I stroll back to my room .

Things should become interesting once Abe here,Sarah an Blaine will finally have some really guidance to help them put the pieces of the puzzle together.

I think they need it since they nearly lost Rose today,luckily I managed to guide them in the right direction ,but I won't always be that lucky.

They need someone else out look someone who can always be there,but at my age I can't always be there since they are going to have go out looking for answers.

I'm not best person to go out on missions with now in my old age,maybe in my younger days I could handle these type of missions,but not now my mission days are long behind me.

I should really contact Roza's or Rora grandmother inform her of the discoveries that have been found,she might be able to tell me more about the legends actually.

* * *

**Rose pov:**

As we entered Kirova's I noticed like early when I came in she still has paper work spread across her desk,she looks to me an smiles.

"hello Rose what can I do for you?"she asked.

I stepped forward while my friends stayed at the back wall,gave me encouraging look.

"you see when I came in here early on I wasn't my self(she gives me curious look),I had a charmed spell placed on me an..."I said before I was cut off by Kirova.

"I had a feeling something like that must of happened,(he lets out a sigh)that is why I handed you a fake time table(I stirred at her in shock).

Rose I known you since your first year here on the secondary part of campus,I know you wouldn't want to sit around bored in Moroi classroom when you could be training to fight like the Dhampir's here"she stated.

"Thank you for under standing ,but(I point to me and her) conversation doesn't have to past onto my father does it?"I asked with hope laced into my voice.

"I'm afraid after you left here with the royals I called your father,and told him what had happened.(she paused again for a moment or two)

He said your brother will be joining you on campus,and will help you with your training"she stated with sympathy laced into her voice.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME ,WHICH BROTHER!" I exclaimed in out raged with fierce tone,she ignored my tone.

"it will be your older full blood brother Evan Antonio Dracula-Hathaway"she finished .

OH SHIT!

Evan is my big brother he's 24 years old(he turned 24 in September) he very protective over me for two reason one out all 8 children,I'm the youngest sibling which makes me the baby of all of them.

Plus I'm his only other sibling with the same parents as him,because of that he takes his big brother roll over me very seriously.

I feel bad for Dimitri trying to win my brother over,but I just know Evan will love Dimitri in the end since he not like other guys around I mean who couldn't love Dimitri he's sweet,kind,thoughtful the list could go on an on to be truthful.

Evan is 6 foot 5(yep he's tall just like my father,and the rest of my brothers)has wavy shoulder length hair(the reason it's only shoulder length because it's wavy)the same colour as mine.

Also he has same skin tone as me as we both got our hair,an skin tone from our instead of having our father brown eyes like me ,Evan has our mothers light blue eyes(the same eye colour as Blaine and Sarah have).

Also my brother is very good build (not surprise with the amount time he spends at the gyms ,or just doing something outdoors) he's defiantly a ladies man,him an Adrian would get along very good together since they love partying an most of importantly Girls!.

Evan and I are defiantly are the closer siblings out the 8 of us ,all the others just get on with normal lives without a care in the world.

I've missed Evan a lot,life was a lot easier when he used to go school here I'll tell ya,but like any other brother he can be annoying as well,we defiantly have a normal brother/sister relationship.

It will be nice to see him again but also annoying since I won't be able to go to any more parties (sigh),but on plus side I get see my favourite brother!.

"when will he arrive?"I asked Kirova.

"very soon I presume as when I was on the phone to your father he was already on his way to your families private jet"she replied with calm tone.

I nod my head an mutter'of course he was'an turn to face my friends ,with that we left her office head straight to Lissa's dorm for one last night of freedom for me ,since tomorrow probably my brother will be here I won't be allowed to go any where without him being there ,to make shore I'm alright .

* * *

**Hey guys what you think of the chapter ,so Evan Rose's brother going to turn up now and so is Abe what will happen?,Rose an Dimitri finally together! yay!. Also Rose is free of the charmed spell ,I have to say Sarah/Sara is one smart girl she figured out a lot of the Legends puzzles on her own. oow! before I forget I'm doing poll to decided whether I should revel who the unknown pov is or not ,or should I revel the person who telling the unknown pov what to do?,let me know.**

**I'll up date later on! :) **


	12. Chapter 12: Fear surfaces

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF CHARACTERS FROM VA IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD, ROSE'S OLDER BROTHER ENTERS NEXT CHAPTER!, AND HE BRING SOME SURPRISING NEWS AS WELL. **

**DO YOU THINK EVAN WILL LIKE DIMITRI, OR WILL EVAN LIKE ADRIAN MORE SINCE THEY HAVE MORE IN COMMON ,PLUS EVAN KNOWS ADRIAN IS HIGH IN RANKS OF MOROI ROYAL?,WILL BLAINE EVER CATCH UP TO HIS SISTER THEORIES?.**

**ABE WILL BE IN NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY! HOW WILL THINGS CHANGE FOR THE GANG ,WILL LISSA FIND OUT JILL HER YOUNGER HALF SISTER?.**

**ALSO I'M GOING TO START PUTTING IN ADRIAN ROSE PARTS(SINCE ADRIAN IS IN LOVE WITH ROSE ,AND WANTS TO DATE HER ,SO I'M PUT IN SCENES WHERE ADRIAN IS TRYING TO WIN HER OVER,BUT DON'T WORRY THIS IS A ROMITRI STORY!),THERE WILL BE ALSO MORE DARK-LINK STORIES DON'T WORRY,MAYBE EVEN ANOTHER SPIRIT BOUND WARRIOR ,SIGH THESE QUESTIONS WITH NO ANSWERS YET.**

**OH! SORRY I DID'NT UP DATE YESTERDAY I HAD A BUSY DAY , FAMILY STUFF/PROBLEMS (HEY DON'T WE ALL HAHA :))BUT I ALSO HAD CHANCE TO READ UP EVERYTHING I WROTE UP SO FAR ,AND NOW I HAVE SOME MORE IDEAS THAT GOING TO PLACE INTO THE STORY.**

Christian: yes kayleigh?

Me:can you do the disclaimer for me,since last night you didn't get the chance too.

Christian:shore thing, kayleigh doesn't own any of the details of VA,but she does own the Moroi Rare,Dark-Link and the Spirit Bound Warriors though!.

Me:thank you pyro!

Christian: it was nothing, an please don't me pyro its bad enough Rose calls me that, I don't need to have someone else calling me that too!.

Me:oh okay, can I call you Chris instead?.

Christian: shore why not.

* * *

**previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

**Rose pov:**

As we entered Kirova's I noticed like early when I came in she still has paper work spread across her desk,she looks to me an smiles.

"hello Rose what can I do for you?"she asked.

I stepped forward while my friends stayed at the back wall,gave me encouraging look.

"you see when I came in here early on I wasn't my self(she gives me curious look),I had a charmed spell placed on me an..."I said before I was cut off by Kirova.

"I had a feeling something like that must of happened,(he lets out a sigh)that is why I handed you a fake time table(I stirred at her in shock).

Rose I known you since your first year here on the secondary part of campus,I know you wouldn't want to sit around bored in Moroi classroom when you could be training to fight like the Dhampir's here"she stated.

"Thank you for under standing ,but(I point to me and her) conversation doesn't have to past onto my father does it?"I asked with hope laced into my voice.

"I'm afraid after you left here with the royals I called your father,and told him what had happened.(she paused again for a moment or two)

He said your brother will be joining you on campus,and will help you with your training"she stated with sympathy laced into her voice.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME ,WHICH BROTHER!" I exclaimed in out raged with fierce tone,she ignored my tone.

"it will be your older full blood brother Evan Antonio Dracula-Hathaway"she finished .

OH SHIT!

Evan is my big brother he's 24 years old(he turned 24 in September) he very protective over me for two reason one out all 8 children,I'm the youngest sibling which makes me the baby of all of them.

Plus I'm his only other sibling with the same parents as him,because of that he takes his big brother roll over me very seriously.

I feel bad for Dimitri trying to win my brother over,but I just know Evan will love Dimitri in the end since he not like other guys around I mean who couldn't love Dimitri he's sweet,kind,thoughtful the list could go on an on to be truthful.

Evan is 6 foot 5(yep he's tall just like my father,and the rest of my brothers)has wavy shoulder length hair(the reason it's only shoulder length because it's wavy)the same colour as mine.

Also he has same skin tone as me as we both got our hair,an skin tone from our instead of having our father brown eyes like me ,Evan has our mothers light blue eyes(the same eye colour as Blaine and Sarah have).

Also my brother is very good build (not surprise with the amount time he spends at the gyms ,or just doing something outdoors) he's defiantly a ladies man,him an Adrian would get along very good together since they love partying an most of importantly Girls!.

Evan and I are defiantly are the closer siblings out the 8 of us ,all the others just get on with normal lives without a care in the world.

I've missed Evan a lot,life was a lot easier when he used to go school here I'll tell ya,but like any other brother he can be annoying as well,we defiantly have a normal brother/sister relationship.

It will be nice to see him again but also annoying since I won't be able to go to any more parties (sigh),but on plus side I get see my favourite brother!.

"when will he arrive?"I asked Kirova.

"very soon I presume as when I was on the phone to your father he was already on his way to your families private jet"she replied with calm tone.

I nod my head an mutter'of course he was'an turn to face my friends ,with that we left her office head straight to Lissa's dorm for one last night of freedom for me ,since tomorrow probably my brother will be here I won't be allowed to go any where without him being there ,to make shore I'm alright .

* * *

**Arose-mere pov:**

Yesterday I received a call off my ex husband(we divorced for the safety of our two kids,they meant to much to us to let them suffer just so we could be happy,we still love each other but our kids come first!)saying that my little Rora had charmed ring spell placed on her.

Luckily Blaine an Sara really did really listen to the message I left them well that ,with the help of Yeva guiding them into the right direction thank the lord she was there to help them.

My ex husband was right she would be off great help to help.

But my theory was proven right when later on Yeva called me an told me ,Blaine an Sara have figured out that Flondra an Rikalus an the others have been re born an are starting to awaken.

Not only that they found out that Flondra in this lifetime is my Rora also,that Dimitri is Rikalus in this lifetime possibly(yes they finally crack it ,I'm so proud of my little niece an nephew!).

I knew Dimitri was Rikalus the minute I laid eyes upon him in the jewellery store(the reason I was there because I managed to work out a part of one of the puzzles in Legends ,where the Belikova an Dracula crest is hidden at long last.

So I decided well it was chosen for me ,that I would be the one to have to protect crests make shore the wrong person doesn't get their hands on it,also no evil becomes off it),Dimitri like in his last life is also not Moroi Rare.

I knew he was Rikalus ,first of all Dimitri and Rora are the exact age Flondra an Rikalus when they first met an fell in love.

Secondly Dimitri is the Doppelgänger of Rikalus ,that was one reasons why I was in such a state of shock when I first laid eyes upon him.

As everything about him reminded me of him,when I first saw a picture of Rikalus(from his eyes ,to the way he holds himself )it was like looking in a mirror.

(But I can't get my hopes up as he could be the trickster,as it states in the legends the trickster can be very deceiving.)

My sister Cera was over the moon when I informed her about Sara and Blaine about finding of Flondra an Rikalus ,as now where one step closer to the final battle now.

hmm this not something I'm looking forward too,sine my baby girl will be sent to fight to the death, and possibly my baby boy as well since he won't leave his sister un protected.

I think any mother would agree with me ,when I tell you that not something you to know,that your child is going to fight to possible their death(either they come out alive an have won the battle ,or they will die an lose the battle).

I swear no mother should be put through such pain of knowing that her child might not live,not get a chance at life or even one day settling down an having a family of their own,all because they have to be sent to fight in dangerous war between good an evil.

Thing is Cera doesn't know that Sara an Blaine will possibly have to fight in the final battle as well, I'm not going to be the one to break her heart again once she just started to mend it again,I love my little sister to much to do that to her.

Plus I want her to hear it from Sara an Blaine first since by then they will know for defiant if they are to fight in the last battle.

(My poor sister Cera only just got her children back to only have them possible taken from her,but this time possible for good no way am I going to be the one to tell her that.)

So Flondra an Rikalus have awaken that means the others aren't to far behind now.

I wonder when Rora had a year away from St Vladimir ,if her new school she went to for a year if she met any of the other Spirit Bound Warriors there as well?,I suppose we'll all find out sooner or later .

* * *

Well back to present time now I'm currently standing in portal location map room,this room is where you see everything down below that happening mainly humans/Moroi Rare/Moroi/Dhampirs etc,going about their everyday lives going about business as normal.

I envy those people going about everyday life with those they love,while I'm part from 3 people I love most in the world(my ex husband,my son and my daughter).

Then suddenly the door slammed open in came running my brother Dallen.

(Dallen has our father ash blonde hair along with our family signature light blue eyes,around 6 foot 1 lean bulid he also has a large freckle on the centre of his right cheek)

"hello my dear sister I'm sorry to have interrupted you,but I have to left straight away I can't stay here any longer"Dallen says with fear laced into his voice.

I step forward while he steps back, I give him curious look.

"what is wrong my dear brother?"I asked,he look almost frighten to answer me back.

" my dear brother you know you can tell me anything ,what is the matter?" I asked once again with pleading look.

What he said next defiantly shocked me,and has to be most shocking thing I've ever heard in my whole in existence.

"well you know I ask you and the others not to tell me anything you figured out about the Legends right?,(I nod)well that because I didn't trust my self (I gave him confused look).

Well you see after the Spirit bound Warriors visit us telling us that the up rising aka the final battle would start ,when they where re born an awakened.

(I nod)Well I managed to work out one of the Legends about me and(he pauses for a moment),well it stated that I an a few others who I have spoken too as well,will be on the Dark-Link side of the battle instead of the this side of the battle."he says I stirred at him in utter shock .

"well you see little sister that since day when the Spirit bound Warriors presented us with the Legends (he pauses again,I place my hand on his shoulder to encourage him to continue),I started feeling this darkness within me ,trying to take control over me.

Needless to say I fought it all the way but I didn't trust my self to heard about all discoveries you all found,in case one day I was to turn Dark-Link I inform them of what you all know.

(he pauses again for a moment or two, tears start forming in his light blue eyes)I'm so sorry sister but the darkness is just to much for me to handle(I give him confused look).

Little sister just know I love you all very much an I wish nothing but the best for you all!(a few tears run down his left cheek,I quickly wipe them away with my palm),but I can feel humanity turning off inside me.

(tears started to form in my eyes)An when it does eventually turn of my humanity,I want it to be far away from here so no harm can come to you any one here.

It would kill me to know that I hurt any of you, that is why I must leave I'm danger to myself an those around me,but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to add least one person,since this will be the last memory I'll have left as god before I turn into Dark-Link "he stated.

At this point we bot had tears streaming down our faces,I quickly run up to my brother an wrapped my arms around him .

"I'm going to miss you big brother thank you for choosing me to be last person you see,that truly means a lot to me.

I love you Dallen you where/are my closes sibling always know that!,no matter what I will always remember this version of you the kind/caring/sweet/annoying/protective/loyal big brother that I will always Idolise and I..."I said before I chocked on my words.

Then the tears ran freely down mine an Dallen face ,at this point we were full out crying.I'm going to miss my big brother him and I are oldest siblings ,Dallen being the oldest boy and me being the oldest girl.

"oh my dear little sister I'm going to miss you too but I want you too promise me one thing before I leave for good okay(I nod my head),I want either Rora or Sara or Blaine to be the one to free my soul from my Dark-Link body.

(more tears spill out from my eyes)Please say you'll get one of them to free my soul(I let out a sob),please Arose-mere say you'll ask them I can't live a life of Dark-Link they no have humanity ,that is a life I would never like to live ,please for me.

(I nod my head in agreeing to his final wish)Thank you Arose-mere (he kisses the top my head ),it's time for me to leave now little sister I love you and the others with all my heart,but this for the best"he says I give him one last hug goodbye,with that he walks towards the door.

But before he leaves ,he turns to face me once more while standing at the door, he mouths 'Thank you good bye Arose-mere'.

With that he walks straight threw the door out of my life for good,as soon he was threw the door I collapsed to the floor I started sobbing my heart out ,screaming 'I want my big brother back!'.

I don't know how long I laid on the floor crying for but then suddenly I was in somebody arms ,wait not just any bodies arms but the arms of the man I love with all my heart King Chase-laceson Dracula.

(what's he doing here?)He picks me up bridle style in his lean arms(like he did on our wedding night),then I notice where not alone in here ,that 4 of my sisters an 2 of brothers are also here too,not only that some Chase-laceson siblings here as well(what's going on?).

"What's going on here?"I asked

"Well Arose-mere..."

* * *

**Rose pov: Last night of freedom**

We finally arrived at Lissa dorm I notice that Jill,Mason,Eddie and Adrian already here (wow they didn't even reply to Lissa text ,but they must of saw it as all here).

We grabbed different pillows from around Lissa dorm an place them on the ground in a circle.

(Dimitri next to me ,who is next to Viktoria,who is next to Blaine,who is next to Jill ,who is next to Eddie,who is next to Lissa,who next to Christian,who is next to Sara,who is next to Adrian,who is next Mason,who sat next to Ivan,who sat next to Dimitri on his other side)

"hey guys why don't we play our usual get together games?" said Pyro

me,Adrian,Eddie,Mason,Lissa and Jill all nod our heads ,while the others look scared(haha why they scared of bunch of games?).

"yeah shore pyro ,what should we play first ?"I asked.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" he exclaimed.

We all nodded our heads apart from Sara an Blaine who looked confused,then Jill an Pyro each explained to them what the game about they nodded an agreed to play.

"I'll start "said Pyro,we nodded.

"hmm(looks across the circle until his eyes landed on..)Mason! "he said.

"yes?"said Mason

"truth or dare?" asked pyro

"Truth"said Mason

"Tell the story of your first kiss " asked Pyro.

"erm okay then my first kiss was when I was 10 too...(they give him re-shoring look)fine my first kiss was with Rose(I smirked and the other stirred at us) we in my parents playing truth or dare with a few friends,and Rose and I got dared to kiss so we kissed,so yeah that my first kiss"stated Mason.

"okay guys you can stop stirring at us like we have a third head, it was just dare right mase"I stated(I swear I heard Dimitri growl)

"yes just dare no need to worry belikova I'm not trying to steal you girl,my turn erm Eddie!" exclaimed Mason.

"yes"said Eddie.

"truth or dare?"asked Mason.

"truth"said Eddie.

"okay, If you got a chance to make anyone in this room your slave who would that be?" asked Mason.

"oh no ,that's so hard!"exclaimed Eddie with sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"but I would chose you mason"said Eddie with amused look written across his face.

"well lucky for me I'm not your slave"said Mason.

"okay my turn hmm,Lissa truth or dare?"said Eddie.

"I chose t-t-tr dare"said Lissa ("being brave I see haha-Rose","**yes I am-Lissa**")

"I dare you to lick the floor"said Eddie ("haha poor you-rose"."**thanks rose, I really do feel the love!-Lissa"**)

(Lissa lick the floor then makes gagging noise,runs to the bathroom brushes her teeth,an returns to the game)

"my turn, Ivan truth or dare?"asked Lissa

"Dare"said Ivan with smirk on his face.

"I dare you to Moonwalk across the room"said Lissa.

("moonwalk? very random lissa ,couldn't of thought something more juicy?-Rose,"**where all not like you rose ,specially me you know I can't think of good dares like you can-Lissa"**)

(Ivan does the worst Moonwalk across the room, in return he earns around of laughter from us all "oh my god maybe I was wrong Lissa ,your genius!- Rose","**yes I am!,maybe next time you should have more faith in me ,plus he thought he was safe with me daring him to do something,well he thought wrong-Lissa**")

"okay, Adrian truth or dare?"asked Ivan.

"Dare!"said Adrian

"I dare you to go Kirova's naked (**"haha-Lissa")**,and tell her that you lost your imagery friend Nookie ,then start screaming then run out"said Ivan.

Adrian quickly strips an winks at me ,I roll my eyes at him while Dimitri glares at him.

Jill an Sara cover their eyes ("awe god bless them-Rose"."**I have to agree with you on that one Rose-Lissa**"), we all follow him over to Kirova's office he quickly strolls in.

To tell her he has lost his imagery friend Nookie(haha me an Pyro start rolling on the floor laughing our asses off!,Ivan films the whole conversation)then starts screaming runs out.

Now where all sat down in our original places as before.

* * *

"okay my turn!, little fighter Truth or Dare?"asked Adrian

"Dare of course!" I exclaimed ,Adrian smirked at me,I felt Dimitri stiffen sitting next to me I reach out my hand give his hand gentle squeeze ,he relaxes then I turn my attention back too Adrian.

"I Dare you to kiss with Lissa!" said Adrian.("**haha should of known-Lissa**","yeah nothing new there-Rose")

"really that's it, okay"I said.

me and Lissa lean forward kiss each other on the lips for 5 second then give each other peck on the lips and pull back ,and wink at each other.

(this not the first time this happened an Adrian knows it ,alcohol and Truth or Dare are not good mix) Everyone stirs at me an Lissa in shock, we shrug it off.

"WHAT THE?"exclaimed/asked Ivan

"did you two really.."trailed off Viktoria

"I'll never understand these 21st century teenagers"mutters Sara.

"erm..."trailed off Dimitri.

"why am I not surprise you two are so funny"amused Pyro.

"hey us two plus alcohol/truth or dare or not a good mix,isn't that right Lissa"I stated,she nodded.

"my turn!,Pyro Truth or Dare"I exclaimed with evil smirk on my face

"Dare! I'm not afraid at all!"said Pyro ("**please go easy on him rose-Lissa**")

"okay I Dare you to go out in balcony and say loudly I'M PREGNANT AND ADRIAN IVASHKOV IS THE FATHER 5 times" I said threw my laughter.

("**this why your the queen of truth or dare-Lissa**")

He glared at me but as he was told to he started screaming 'I'M PREGNANT AND ADRIAN IVASHKOV IS THE FATHER' 5 times, all the people walking across campus kept looking at him like lost his mind.

( "I can't breath I'm laughing so hard!-Rose","**I know that was clever rose, haha-Lissa**")

"okay my turn again, Sarah Truth or Dare?" asked Pyro, I glare at him an send him warning look saying 'you better watch what you say to my cousin'.

"Truth Pyro, I mean Christian" said Sara, Pyro glares at me for Sara saying Pyro because he knows I taught her that (haha).

"Who was your first crush? "asked Pyro ,I let of sigh of relief (phew! he only asked her simple question)

"Nicholas Elwood" Sara said, Blaine eyes widen in shock then he composes himself.

"erm my turn, Viktoria Truth or dare"asked Sara

"Dare"said Viktoria

"I Dare you to kiss one of two people sat next to you, if you don't chose one you kiss both of them"said Sara wow where that come from ,Pyro smirks of course he told her too!

("**you know what he like rose-Lissa**")

Viktoria turn to face Blaine both lean in an kiss each other ,probably a little longer than Dimitri would of liked them too.

I give Dimitri hand again another gentle squeeze an kiss on the cheek to try to calm him down,luckily for us(me,Viktoria and Blaine) it continue the game.

"my turn ,Dimka! Truth or Dare "exclaimed Viktoria Dimitri eyes widen,I laugh he glared at me but I stopped laughing an playful slapped his shoulder, he gave me innocent look

("**you two so cute together-Lissa"**,"thank you Lissa-Rose").

"Truth "said Dimitri

"boo! your so boring Dimka ,let lose a bit like us guys "said Viktoria ,we all nodded

"(he sighed)fine then Vik,I chose Dare" said Dimitri .

"I Dare you to dance ,and sing to Pitch perfect The Bellas Remix on your own "said Vik smirking.

"I don't know what song your talking about, plus I haven't seen the movie "said Dimitri me,Lissa,Vik and Jill all gasp .

"right that's it Lissa, Jill, and Vik where going to show him the dance ,come on girls!" I said .

The boys an Sara just look at us with curious look on their faces, Lissa types in the song on her laptop an clicks the link ,we quickly discuss who doing which part ,then turn to face the boys an Sara .

"well this song where going perform is from was our favourite movies of all time"said Viktoria ,we all nod.

"I'm actually shocked none of you watched it before ,where going to watch it one when were all off then."said Lissa.

"yep the movie is amazing, there is dancing,singing,romance,team work, friendships and it's funny as hell! the list could go on and on" I exclaimed.

" yep and we know all the dance steps by heart ,as well" said Jill.

("**how come your cousin Sarah hasn't seen the movie,I get why the guys haven't seen it ,but this is very girlie film I would of thought she would of least seen it once?-Lissa**".

"that's because Sara I mean Sarah parents were very strict ,wouldn't let her watch these kind of movies . You see they just wanted her studying ,and nothing else-Rose".

"**oh my god that poor girl well I'm glad she here away from them then ,add least she can be who ever she wants to be here-Lissa**")

If only you knew the truth Lissa then you under stand why she doesn't know about the movie , I hate lying to my friends well I'm lying to everyone apart from Dimitri,Ivan,Viktoria and of course my two cousin's ,but they are my best friends I've known most of them since I was 3 years old .

*sad sigh* hopefully if I live throw the final battle I'll be able to explain everything to them ,I just hope they don't stay mad at me for too long though ,but if they do I wouldn't even blame them one bit to be truthful.

* * *

The music slowly started up ,the boys and Sara all stirring at us interest.

("**T****hey going do a double take once we get closer to end of the song! haha-Lissa**","yep I can't wait to their faces haha-Rose)

**Pitch perfect -The Bellas Remix Lyrics**

**(Lissa verse)**

Seems like everybody's got a price,  
I wonder how they sleep at night,  
When the sale comes first and the truth comes second,  
Just stop for a minute and smile,

**(Jill verse)**

Everybody look to the left,  
Everybody look to the right,  
Can you feel that yeah,  
We're payin with love tonight,

**(Viktoria verse)**

It's not about the money, money, money,  
We don't need your money, money, money,  
We just want to make the world dance,Forget about the price tag,

It aint about the (ugh) cha chang cha chang,  
It's not about the (yeah) ba bling ba bling,  
Want to make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag,  
(price tag forget about the price tag)

**(Rose's verses)**

Hey Hey Hey Hey

Won't you come see about me,  
I'll be alone dancin you know it baby,  
Tell me your troubles and doubts,  
Givin me everything inside and out,

Don't you forget about me,  
As you walk on by,  
Will you call my name,  
As you walk on by,  
will you call my name,  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name

I say la lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalala

**(Lissa verse )**

Tonight,  
I will love on you tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow,  
Let's do it tonight,Forget what they say,  
All my care they play,  
I want you tonight,

Grab somebody sexy,  
Tell them Hey,  
Give me everything tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,

**(Jill verses)**

Take advantage of tonight  
'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for princess,  
But tonight, I can make you my queen,  
And make love to you endless,

It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' money,  
Keep flowin', hustlers move beside us,  
So I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing,  
I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan,

Put it on my lap, baby,  
I make you feel right, baby,Can't promise tomorrow,  
But I'll promise tonight,

**(Viktoria verse)**

Excuse me,  
But I might drink a little more than I should tonight,  
And I may take you home with me if I could tonight,  
(Don't you forget about me)- **(Rose line)**  
And baby I will make you feel so good tonight,  
Cause we might not get tomorrow tonight.

**(Rose verse)**

Hands up,  
I put my hand up,

Don't you forget about me,  
(Party in the U.S.A.) tonight,**(the party in the USA bit is Jill,Lissa and viktoria)**

**(4 of them sing)**

I will love love you tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,  
We might not get tomorrow,  
Let's do it tonight.

the end of the song the boys and Sara clapping and cheering like maniacs .

"so what you guys think then?"I ask with smirk written across my face, they laughed.

"where being serious we want you to say it ,not show it"said Viktoria.

"yes so what did you guys think?"said Lissa also smirking.

Then there was aloud chorus of 'THAT WAS AMAZING!','WHERE GOING TO HAVE WATCH THAT MOVIE!','YOU GIRLS WHERE AMAZING!'.

("well Lissa ,that defiantly more like it hey!-Rose".

"**yep it was rose ,we totally rock that song haha-Lissa**".

"yes we did ,do you want to give me mind high five?-Rose","**yes mind high five-Lissa**"

* * *

After that we decided to all sleep over at Lissa dorm since my brother will be here tomorrow,he defiantly won't be let us well me sleep in the same room as any of my guy friends ,let alone my boyfriend.

We stayed up until 4am in the morning talking random stuff (teenage things ),normal kind of things.

I wish life could always be like this *sad sigh* no up rising to worry about,no Dark-Link ex boyfriend to hide from along with the rest of the Dark-Link population too.

Sometimes I wish I was just ordinary Dhampir or Moroi instead of Moroi Rare ,if I was Moroi or Dhampir I wouldn't have to lie to my friends about apart of me for their own safety.

That defiantly one of things I dislike most about being Moroi Rare ,is that you can't really trust anyone ,not even your closest friend that was so annoying about it.

Another thing also no one asked me if I was okay with this corrupting my life ,all this was thrown at me in one go I get to chose if I want this life style they chose for me ,sometimes I just want to throw it all way to have a normal life you know.

I don't like to admit it but I'm scared about what going to happen next ,the unknown is quite scary when your in hiding ,your always on the look out for something or someone who trying to kill you.

Also I'm still technically an child as I'm still under the age of 18 I haven't even started to live my life properly yet, the worse part is I might never get one because of all this Spirit Bound Warrior business.

I have to say though the Dhampir's here can relate to me in a way ,since they are being trained to fight until the death to protect the Moroi their charge,that basically like sending the lamb to the saluter.

It's not fair that our futures are written out for us certain way because of your ! did I really just say all that wow that felt good getting of my chest ,don't get me wrong I'm honoured to be chosen to be apart of history written in the Legends.

But that comes with a lot of sacrifices that have to be made on my behalf, one of them being I may died before my 20th birthday .

I think Dimitri can notice my un easiest as he pulls me into his chest snuggles into me.

"everything going to be okay Roza I promise" whispered Dimitri then kissed the top my head,then my lips.

"I know everything will be with you there ,with me every step of the way" I whispered back,with that I fell into deep sleep, but I had a surprise waiting for when I fell asleep...

* * *

**Unknown pov:**

After I saw Rose hanging out with her old friends I had contact Sky and Holt telling them something went wrong ,lets just say they weren't very happy not one bit happy as matter of fact.

So sky and Holt informed me that I had bring everyone from Mână to come with me for this meeting, it is now 11:59pm they should be any time now .

*beep beep beep beep* 12am then there is knock at the door I quickly answer the door ,sky and Holt bolted passed me to their usual speck on one of the sofa's .

(Me and other Royals all stand silently in a row waiting for them to speak to us)

"well I see you can do add least do one thing right ,then I see "said Sky in bitter tone towards me.

"calm down sky she wasn't the only one who let you/us down ,those idiots over there let us down also by not doing their job right!" exclaimed Holt.

The others look terrified(well this is their first time meeting them,as for me isn't the first time so I'm used to the bitter tones of their voices un likes these guys).

"next time we give you orders we expect them to be completed!" exclaimed Sky with the same bitterness as before.

"yes do we make our selves clear!"exclaimed Holt again, we all nodded our heads.

"good we do hope this slip up because your all new at this ,but I'm shore you won't slip up again will you"stated Sky,they nodded their heads then sky an Holt turn their attention to me .

"but this is not your first time here my love ,so you will have to punished "said Sky I gulped.

" but she is new here we all are (he looks around to the other royals for the next part )aren't I right guys(they nodded),see you I think you could have mistaken her for someone else,because she also new like us lot"said Jessie,Sky an Holt just laugh out a cold/bitter/humourless laugh .

"she told you she was new here as well?"asked Holt Jessie nodded ,they laughed again with same tone as before.

"well I see someone her been telling little white lies I see"said Sky amused.

"impressive love I didn't think you had it in you to lie like that ,to trick them into coming here"said Holt with same amount of amuse as Sky had laced into his voice.

"maybe you don't need to punished after all "said Sky with amused still laced into his voice.

"yes my love your turning more and more likes us ,each time we see you "said Holt with smirk,

"I know she is isn't it great Holt soon she'll turn her humanity off and will join us,but of course we need rose to help complete her transformation into a Dark-Link.

(he looks to the others and continues)Oh don't worry guys it won't belong before you can also transform into Dark-Link also"said Sky.

The other have now completely frozen not moving an inch.

"oh didn't she tell you (no answer),you all going to be Dark-Links also(no answer),well I see she forgot to mention that to you also I see"said Holt with evil smirk .

Then the others turned to face me ,stirred at me in shock and betrayal.

"how could you Tasha "said Ralf devastated voice .

"I..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and OMG Tasha is the unknown pov ,did any of you guys think it was her before I reviled ,let me know if you did also do you want to revile who her commander who gives her Sky and Holt orders yet or leave it for a bit?. **

**Sara/Sarah was right that is their a leek that Tasha was a possible member of the leek team ,but do you think she'll figure it out that Tasha is one members of the leek?,what did you think of Rose's fears coming out?,how sweet was Dimitri he cheered his Roza up!, I wonder what Roses dream will be about and what's her surprise ?.**

**Why was Chase-Laceson in heaven and why is a few of his siblings are there with him? ,and why is only 2 of Arose-mere brothers their why not other 2(well we know one of them left ,what about the other one what happened to him?), so many question and no answers ! **

**I'll update later! x :)**


	13. Chapter 13:360 degree turn(changed)

**REWRITTEN:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF CHARACTERS FROM VA IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE YOU Aleeta6 FOR YOUR ADVISE! (IT MEANS A LOT!):),I'M GOING TO TAKE IT BIT SLOWER NOW ,BUT THANKS Aleeta6 AGAIN..**

**I CAME UP WITH NEW IDEA SINCE I ALSO REALISE AM BEING TO UP FRONT ABOUT EVERYTHING,SO DECIDED TO CHANGE THINGS UP A LITTLE.**

**SO THE THINGS YOU LEARN SO FAR ,MAY NOT BE THE TRUTH THAT MEANT TO BE FOUND (WARNING YOU MAKE THINK YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENING BUT IS IT REAL? OR ARE FOLLOWING A FALSE TRAIL?). I GUESS WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! HEHE.**

**SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON I'V BEEN THINKING NEW IDEA'S OF WHAT TO WRITE NEXT ,FINALLY I HAVE SOME!(*HAPPY DANCE*).**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! SORRY I DIDN'T UP DATE SOONER :(,BUT I'M BACK NOW AND TIME TO START CHAPTER 13! HEHE .**

**The disclaimer :**

Me:Lissa

Lissa: hey kayleigh you okay?

Me: yes I'm fine you? and could you do the disclaimer please

Lissa:I'm great and of course I can kayleigh, kayleigh doesn't own any of the details of VA,but she does own my best friend/sister family and population,an Dark-Link .

Me: Thank you Lissa that was great! *huge smile*

Lissa: awe it was nothing really kayleigh *smile*,hey do you want to come have girls night with me and the rest of girls

(I stop breathing ,I'm that excited)

Lissa: oh my god you okay? *worry written across her face*

Me: y-y-y-yeah *deep breathe* I'd love to have girls night with you and the other girls!*huge grin*

(run to Lissa dorm for girls night)

**The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

**previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

**Unknown pov:**

After I saw Rose hanging out with her old friends I had contact Sky and Holt telling them something went wrong ,lets just say they weren't very happy not one bit happy as matter of fact.

So sky and Holt informed me that I had bring everyone from Mână to come with me for this meeting, it is now 11:59pm they should be any time now .

*beep beep beep beep* 12am then there is knock at the door I quickly answer the door ,sky and Holt bolted passed me to their usual speck on one of the sofa's .

(Me and other Royals all stand silently in a row waiting for them to speak to us)

"well I see you can do add least do one thing right ,then I see "said Sky in bitter tone towards me.

"calm down sky she wasn't the only one who let you/us down ,those idiots over there let us down also by not doing their job right!" exclaimed Holt.

The others look terrified(well this is their first time meeting them,as for me isn't the first time so I'm used to the bitter tones of their voices un likes these guys).

"next time we give you orders we expect them to be completed!" exclaimed Sky with the same bitterness as before.

"yes do we make our selves clear!"exclaimed Holt again, we all nodded our heads.

"good we do hope this slip up because your all new at this ,but I'm shore you won't slip up again will you"stated Sky,they nodded their heads then sky an Holt turn their attention to me .

"but this is not your first time here my love ,so you will have to punished "said Sky I gulped.

" but she is new here we all are (he looks around to the other royals for the next part )aren't I right guys(they nodded),see you I think you could have mistaken her for someone else,because she also new like us lot"said Jessie,Sky an Holt just laugh out a cold/bitter/humourless laugh .

"she told you she was new here as well?"asked Holt Jessie nodded ,they laughed again with same tone as before.

"well I see someone her been telling little white lies I see"said Sky amused.

"impressive love I didn't think you had it in you to lie like that ,to trick them into coming here"said Holt with same amount of amuse as Sky had laced into his voice.

"maybe you don't need to punished after all "said Sky with amused still laced into his voice.

"yes my love your turning more and more likes us ,each time we see you "said Holt with smirk,

"I know she is isn't it great Holt soon she'll turn her humanity off and will join us,but of course we need rose to help complete her transformation into a Dark-Link.

(he looks to the others and continues)Oh don't worry guys it won't belong before you can also transform into Dark-Link also"said Sky.

The other have now completely frozen not moving an inch.

"oh didn't she tell you (no answer),you all going to be Dark-Links also(no answer),well I see she forgot to mention that to you also I see"said Holt with evil smirk .

Then the others turned to face me ,stirred at me in shock and betrayal.

"how could you Tasha "said Ralf devastated voice .

"I..."

* * *

**Tasha pov (she unknown pov)**

What do I tell them?they all look devastated and betrayed,but thing is a part of me couldn't care less if they where devastated or not,that's strange.

But I've got to do something they could ruin Sky an Holt plans ,think fast Tasha come on think think think!.

Wait! that's it I have idea,I stroll over to them they all meet my gaze (perfect).

"you will forget everything you saw tonight ,you will only remember that where all over at Jessie dorm drinking and you all had a bit much to drink so you can't remember what happened tonight.

Now I want you return of you dorms and go to sleep,and when you wake up in the morning for classes you all have hangover,(they nod their heads)good now go"I said in my compulsion voice.

With that they all left ,Sky an Holt turned to face me.

"well well I see Haile is starting to rub off on you"said Holt with evil smirk plastered across his face.

Sky walks up to me forces me to his gaze.

"you will remember nothing that we have said tonight ,you will follow the same story as the go"said Sky with commanding/compulsion tone.

* * *

Next thing I know I'm back in my dorm in bed asleep,I shot up my bed breathing heavily what the hell just happened?, I thought I was with Sky an Holt?, wait was it just a dream?.

I wonder what time it is ?,turned over to the side towards the alarm clock 3:33am 'great' I muttered.

Now what am I going to do until 6am,well I could always try get some more sleep since I don't have wake up probably until 6am(yeah that might be good idea).

But what if I end up dreaming of something like that again,no I have to stay awake maybe a shower will make me forget the dream?.

I got out of bed made my way to my on suite (since I'm a royal I get to have my own room with on suite ),too take a long shower.

As I was in shower I got to thinking about that dream again, if it was dream I mean(strange)no stop thinking about it ,it probably nothing just silly dream ,nothing to worry about Tasha.

Well I think there nothing to worry about ,but if it wasn't a dream no stop it Tasha it was dream!,just forget it your making a big deal out of nothing.

I turned the shower off ,well my plan didn't work as well as I though it would.

I suppose I better start making a move to get ready for class wonder what time it is?,I walked over to my alarm clock 6:56am.

"what!" I shirked have I really been the in the shower that long.

I quickly start getting ready for classes, at 7:45am I head across to the dinner hall for breakfast ,but first I should probably stop at the feeders I haven't been since yesterday afternoon.

* * *

**Rose pov:**

That dream so was weird it ,it just doesn't make sense to me at all well maybe it just one of those random dreams you get every now and then.

But there was defiantly something about that dream though,I just can't put my finger on it(strange ,very strange).

I can't believe I actually started to feel scared! last night,I'm Rose Ann-Beth Dracula Hathaway I don't get scared!.

Most people would say I'm reckless,impulsive,bad ass,sarcastic,even sharp-tongued at times,smartass and that I'm fearless ,well they say I have no weakness which is true!,so last night I don't know what came over me.

Wait it could be the side of affects of having Spirit,Death an Fire as my elements I suppose(they are pretty strong elements to handle,but I've been able to handle them in past.I wonder what changed well I'm going to be claiming my full powers soon ,maybe that it).

I've also noticed since Sara,Blaine,Dimitri,Ivan and Viktoria arrived I haven't been acting my self(wild party girl self I mean).

Also I haven't really been hanging out with my other friends as much (Adrian,Jill,Eddie and Mason mainly, and plus the others as well).

When first arrive here I promised my self when I started back here I would have the time of my life,partying and hanging out with all my friends being a normal teenagers.

But I've been here for just over a months and have I've done nothing but basically hide away,and Rose Hathaway doesn't do that she always the life of the party!,I think it time to let lose a bit and have some fun!.

Also I've noticed now since I've been hiding away,I've been letting in this feeling that I've never experience before I think it called fear(I know fear can you believe it ,rose Hathaway and fear just don't mix at all).

But when I was last here at St Vladimir's I was life of the party,with no feelings of being scared or any feeling associated with seeing the difference yet?I need start letting lose.

Maybe even the side effect of my powers will go,wait I know they'll go.

Well back to the present time it's the week of Halloween!(yes Halloween ,I love Halloween here at St Vladimir's it's simply the best time ,well one of them anyway's),and first day back at classes as well(Monday).

I'm currently just finished fixing my hair ,now heading down towards the dinner hall.

Just as I was about to enter the dinner hall I notice a tall messy brown haired ,an emerald green eyes figure walking out of the dinner hall.

Adrian looks up to me an smiles ,I gave him my man eater smile.

"hey Adrian how you feel about throwing some parties this week to honour Halloween( he gives me looks that tells me to liberate),you know like pre Halloween party or parties to celebrate the week of Halloween"I said finishing with a wink.

"oh Rose you know if you wanted me to throw one my famous parties you could of just asked ,you didn't have to make up some pretty shitty excuse convince me.(I chuckled) So how's tonight sound?(I nodded)then it settle,wait who would like to have on the party list?"said Adrian.

I flicked my hair over my shoulder gave him another one my infamous man eater smile.

"well I love it if our old party buddies where invited only"I said with a wink .

"your wish is my command little fighter(he pauses for minute,then huge grin appears across his face),do I sense trouble in paradise then" he said.

"no well no erm(he gives me confused look),well you see when I first arrive back here I promise myself that I would live this last year here to fullest" I managed to say before Adrian cut me off.

"I get it you want to have fun,and make this last year here memorable with your closes friends before we all go possible our separate ways."he says I stir at him in utter shock, after a few moments I manage to compose myself.

"okay who are you ,and what have you done with my Adrian Ivashkov"I asked, he out right laughed an raised one eye brow at me .

(not fair he ,Dimitri,Ivan,Blaine aka basically everyone apart me from me, can all do that ,but not me!)

"two things little fighter I've known you since you where 10 ,so I can understand your rose logic very easily(I chuckled),second of all your Aura gave it away too,(he pauses for moment)did you just say my Adrian Ivashkov?" he said with amusement laced into his voice.

"yes I did call you my Adrian Ivashkov"I said with same amusement laced into my voice.

"I though you where with Dimitri belikova ?"he question with a raised eye brow.

"yes I am I think?(he gives me confused look), you see he hasn't asked me out yet actually"I said with small smile.

"wait he hasn't asked you out yet"he said more statement than question,I nodded.

"well he's a fool if he hasn't had the balls ask out the most beautiful girl on the planet"he with serious tone,I blushed deeply.

"so you two aren't actually going out ,but you sometimes act like couple even though your not"he said.

"yeah I do like him(a painful look appears across Adrian face, but fades after the next part of my speech),but he..(I paused moment)I don't one to be the girl who sits rounds forever waiting for guy to finally get the balls ask her out"I said with frustration laced into my voice .

"well it's his loss if he doesn't get the balls to do it,but why not try take your mind off him by dating someone else?" he suggested I raised both my eye brows ,and give him a look to continue.

"well like you said you can't sit round forever waiting for him to make his mind up so why(he pauses,I give him to look to encourage him to continue),well why don't you go little dates with other guys"he said.

"like who?"I asked with curious look plastered across my face .

"erm(he rubs the back of his neck), well what about me?"he asked I stirred at him in shock.

did he just ask me out?, yes yes he did what do I say?.

It's strange apart of me wants to say yes but another part of me wants to say no,well why don't I try do a list of pro's and con's of dating Adrian.

* * *

**pro's:**

*Adrian is handsome.  
*he has lovely emerald green eyes.  
*he actually took the time to get to know me properly.  
*he similar rank in his race to me ,so he wouldn't be pretending to date for money.  
*he good height (he's not shorter than me)  
*he makes me laugh  
*he been there threw thick and thin  
*he's seen me at my worst, and tried his hardest to make me feel better  
*he has a lot in common( e.g. parties, music, friends etc.)  
*he would take things slow if I wanted him too  
etc

**con's**

*he's been there threw thick an thin (seen some bad things that happened ,that I wouldn't want a boyfriend see)  
*I've basically spent the Marjory of my life being close friends with him#0  
*we have same friends (so if we where to have a bad break up ,that would make things hard for our friends)  
*I don't like him ,like I like Dimitri .etc.

Maybe I should give him a chance ,since Dimitri probably not going to ask any time soon.

Well we can always take things real slow ,you know just hang out with each other an go to parties together.

"yes"I said softly Adrian gives me a look to say am I serious, I nod my head.

"yes but on one condition(he nods)just start of slightly more than friends ,I don't want to rush into things"I said he nodded.

Then he suddenly scooped me up into his arms spines me round a few times,then places me back down on the ground a huge grin placed across his face.

"you won't regret this little fighter!I promise,I'll see you after class meet me,at my dorm for the party an wear something pretty well with you ,you'd make bin bag look gorgeous!"he exclaimed .

I laughed with that I left went down for breakfast ,as sat down with my breakfast I looked down at my watch 9:15am ,oh well might as well miss first lesson 2nd lesson more fun!.

* * *

After I slowly ate my breakfast and finishing off the last little bit I look down at my watch 9:34am,nearly time for second lesson which is Body theory and personal protection 1 with no other than stanny boy! yay(note the sarcasm),add least I have Mase , Eddie , Ambrose,Meredith,and lastly Joshua in my class to make it worth while going too.

I got up from the table I sat down at walked over to the bin dumped my rubbish in it ,walked out the dinner hall to second lesson which luckily for isn't to far from here.

As I entered the classroom Stan looked up to me fear clouded his eyes I smirked ,I carried on walking to the back of the classroom to where my fellow trouble makers are at aka Mase , Eddie , Ambrose,Meredith,and Joshua .

Oh how I love this class*evil smirk*I wonder why (hehe),bet you anything Stan can't wait for me and the other trouble makers too graduate.

When I reach them the back of the room Mase pulled out a chair for me sit at,I sat down with Mason on left with Eddie next him an next to Eddie is Joshua ,I have Ambrose on my right with Meredith next to him.

We all arrived a few minutes early for class which unusual for everyone to be here early,so we all started to have our own conversation among our selves.

Then the bell that signals for lessons to start rang out across the school ,Stan cleared his throat.

"well today class where changing things up a bit today"Stan said with voice of authority,me along rest my fellow trouble makers raised our brows up at him.

"well since it's Halloween this week ,an since you students have worked very hard over the last few years here at St Vladimir's (everyone else in the classroom raised their eye brows,what the hell?,is he for real or is he just messing with us?).

I thought you may like to have a day where you have fun singing,dancing in class my treat for you all working so hard.

(okay who are you what the hell you done with Stanny boy ,because he never been this nice to any one!)I even asked headmistress Kirova if it was alright for you all to be in my lesson all day long.

and Oh don't worry about lunch I've order some party food to delivered for lunch ,and dinner. I've even brought a karaoke machine,an the wii so you play wii sports or whatever games you like ,and many other entertainment devices for you have ago at"he said with happiness laced into his voice.

Me an the rest of the class stirred at him in shock an our mouths forming an 'O' shape.

Then Adrian comes strolling in with 4 bags full of what looked like food,wait!of course Adrian compelled Stan an Kirova into letting us have this party,now it makes since they wouldn't let us have a class party willing other wise.

I think everyone else has clicked on to the fact Adrian pulled some strings arranged this.

I asked him if he could throw a party ,so he throws a party in class since he knows where all bored here,great!(hehe wow I never thought I say this but, I think this going to best Monday ever!).

Adrian placed the bags down quickly removed his shoes and did a sock slide across the floor.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"exclaimed Adrian.

We all jumped out from our seats screaming an ran down to front of the classroom,I ran straight into Adrian arms he quickly responded to the hug.

"thank you Adrian this means a lot to me"I said with happiness dripping out in my voice,he smile.

"anything for my little fighter, now come on where up first on the karaoke"he says with happiness laced into his voice.

He grabs my hand leads me up to the front of the quickly types in a song,then hands me microphone to sing into.

"hey my name is as some you will know is Adrian Ivashkov and this,(he points to me)is Rose Hathaway but you already then that"he said with humour laced into his voice ,we all chuckled.

(from the view from here I can see that a load of students are playing on the wii playing bowling against each other ,Meredith,Joshua and Ambrose are one of the students on the wii,while Mase an Eddie are sat down on the floor a long with 8 other students waiting for me ,and Adrian start singing.)

The music slowly starts up I instantly recognise it,I smiled.

**Taylor swift ft Ed sheeran- Everything has changed **

**(Rose)**

All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now,  
know something now  
I didn't before  
And all I've seen  
since 18 hours ago  
is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know you better now

**(Both)**  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you  
know you  
know you

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name,  
everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday  
is everything has changed

**(Adrian)**  
And all my walls stood tall,  
painted blue  
But I'll take 'em down,  
take 'em down  
and open up the door for you

(Rose)  
And all I feel in my stomach  
is butterflies the beautiful kind  
Making up for lost time,  
taking flight,  
making me feel right

**(Both)**  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you  
know you  
know you

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name,  
everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday  
is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind

**(Rose)**  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you  
know you  
know you

**(Both)**  
Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name,  
everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday  
is everything has changed

**(Rose with Adrian in the background)**  
All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days,  
I'll know your face  
**(Both)**  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

* * *

At the end of the song I noticed that all the other students have came over to watch us .

Everyone on the floor start clapping and cheering like manics ,and chanting 'more more more'.

Adrian looks to me giving me a look asking me if I wanted to sing another song I nodded,he grabbed his microphone again an spoke again.

"so judging by the noise from audience I think they want more,am I right?(he direct it to the audience we've seemed of gathered,they nodded an cheered again),well who we to deny the people some more happiness"said Adrian with humour hinted in his voice.

He quickly chose another song an made his way back where I stood ,an stood beside me.

The music started up ,and luckily for me I knew this song as well.

**(Glee- Give your heart a break lyrics *Glee version*)**

[**Rose**]  
The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
Now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are, so close  
Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest?  
[**Rose and Adrian**]  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared, it's wrong  
**[Rose]**  
Like you might make a mistake  
**[Rose and Adrian]**  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait  
**[Rose]**  
To wait  
**[Rose and Adrian]**  
So let me give your heart a break  
**[Adrian]**  
Give your heart a break  
**[Rose]**  
Let me give your heart a break  
**[Adrian]**  
Your heart a break  
**[Rose]**  
Oh yeah, yeah  
**[Adrian]**  
On Sunday, you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply  
**[Rose and Adrian]**  
The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it  
**[Rose (Adrian)]**  
If you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now (There's  
no turning back now)  
Baby, try to understand  
**[Rose and Adrian]**  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared, it's wrong  
**[Rose]**  
Like you might make a mistake  
**[Rose and Adrian]**  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait  
**[Rose]**  
To wait  
**[Rose and Adrian]**  
So let me give your heart a break  
**[Adrian]**  
Give your heart a break  
**[Rose]**  
Let me give your heart a break  
**[Adrian]**  
Your heart a break  
**[Rose]**  
There's just so much you can take  
**[Adrian]**  
Give your heart a break  
**[Rose]**  
Let me give your heart a break  
**[Adrian]**  
Your heart a break  
[**Rose]**  
Oh yeah, yeah  
When your lips are on my lips  
**[Rose and Adrian]**  
And our hearts beat as one  
**[Rose]**  
But you slip out of my finger tips  
**[Rose and Adrian]**  
Every-time you run  
**[Adrian]**  
Don't wanna break your heart  
I wanna give your heart a break  
**[Rose]**  
I know you're scared, it's wrong  
**[Rose and Adrian]**  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to waste  
**[Adrian]**  
To waste  
**[Rose and Adrian]**  
So let me give your heart a break  
**[Rose (Adrian)]**  
'Cause you've been hurt before (Give  
your heart a break)  
I can see it in your eyes (Give your  
heart a break)  
You try to smile away (Give your heart  
a break)  
Some things you can't disguise  
**[Rose and Adrian]**  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe I can ease the ache! the ache!  
So let me give your heart a break  
**[Adrian(with Rose harmonizing)]**  
Give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
**[Rose and Adrian]**  
Your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take,  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

At the end of the song I couldn't take my eyes off Adrian for some reason,but wasn't like when me and Dimitri looked into each other eyes this,this was different completely different I don't understand what it is,but I just know it's different.

* * *

Everyone started cheering again an still chanting 'more more more more' then idea came to mind,I whispered it into Adrian ear he nodded to agree with me, I turn to face everyone.

"hey guys I think it time for our dance off(everyone cheered),great now hit it Adrian!"I exclaimed the last part Adrian plugs his phone into speakers,.

I ran straight into Mase,Eddie,Ambrose,Meredith,Joshua and Adrian came running over to join in group dance.

**M.I.A. - MATANGI Lyrics (also on vampire academy album)**

It's so simple get to the floor [x10]

Immina immina thana thana  
Ingana ingana giiina giiina  
Matangi [x2]

Somalia Bosnia  
Cuba Colombia  
Equador Mexico  
Butane Morocco  
Botswana Ghana  
India Serbia  
Libya Lebanon  
Gambia Namibia  
Bali Mali  
Chile Malawi  
Bequai St Vincent  
Trinidad and Norway  
China Canada  
U.S.A. U.K  
Nepal Nigeria  
Ethiopia North Myanmar Panama  
Philippines Nicaragua  
Palestine and Greece  
Peru and France

It's so simple do the dance

Pretty raw  
Get to the floor  
Came up listening to war war  
Weekend breaks in Singapore  
Preach like a priest  
I sing like a whore  
Do you want more?  
Do you want more?  
Do you know what I got in store?  
Do you want more?  
Do you want more?  
It's so simple get to the floor

It's so simple get to the floor  
Do you want more?  
Do you want more?  
Do you know what I got in store?

I'm ice cream  
And you're sorbet  
They got guns but it points the wrong way  
Yeah I'm on it they cirque de soleil  
They make big sounds with nothing to say  
School of fakeness  
I'm school of hard knocks  
You're here to fool us  
I'm here to take shots  
Look-alike, copycat  
Doppelgänger, fraud  
They ain't got nothing on me  
Now I'm getting bored  
If you're gonna be me you need a manifesto  
If you ain't got one you better get one presto  
Yeah you got money we sell bootlegs only  
When the shit counts our numbers way plenty  
We started at the bottom but Drake gets all the credit  
Paper route or life route yeah we be ready

At the end of the song me,Mase,Meredith,Adrian,Ambrose and Joshua all did one big group high five ,then burst out laughing.

Adrian quickly ran up his phone pressed the shuffle button then ,re joined the our group.

I don't know how many songs we dance too(maybe 11-16 songs I don't have a clue ,I'm too busy enjoying myself!),but I do know one thing that we where all having a great time!.

All the food nearly all gone same with the drinks (since it alcohol ,of course it went hehe).

* * *

"Thank you Adrian for compelling them into letting us have full out party in here!,BEST MONDAY EVER!"I exclaimed he chuckled along with the others

Then suddenly I feel Lissa trying to get into my head.

("hey Lissa!-Rose",**"Rose are you drunk?-Lissa".**

**"**noooo just partying hehe-Rose".

**"party?,what party there isn't any parties going on?-Lissa".**

"there is a party on because I'm at it silly billy hehe-Rose".

**"Rose where are you?,we haven't seen you all day where all so worried!.You didn't even turn up for 3/4/5/6/7/8 period,Dimitri going crazy out his mind here trying to find you!.Just tell us where you are and we'll come get you please-Lissa".**

**"**I'm fine Lissa tell everyone to stop being so over dramatic,this is why I needed a break away from all this drama .Is so much to ask for a break away from stress ,just to simply have fun, be teenager-so to say-Rose".

**"I suppose your right they are a bit over dramatic, okay where this party I want some fun too!-Lissa".**

"that's my girl where at...,wait your not just saying that so you can drag me back over to them are you?-Rose".

"**no I pinky promise I won't tell them, I just really want to party! me and you used to queens of the parties remember!-Lissa"**

,"oh yes I remember hehe good times good times, okay where over at Stanny boy classroom Adrian compelled Kirova ,an Stan into letting us having a party!-Rose".

**"WAIT! this Adrian Ivashkov party ,and this first I'm hearing about it?-Lissa".**

"sorry Lissa Adrian dragged me up onto the Karaoke ,I got carried away ,hurry down and bring fire crotch with too!-Rose".

**"of course oh and save a slot on the karaoke for me and you!-Lissa".**

"of course I wouldn't have it any other way Lissa ,now hurry your missing all the fun!-Rose".

**"okay on our way!-Lissa".**

"HEY GUYS LISSA AND CHRISTIAN ARE ON THEIR WAY HERE!"I exclaimed to the others(over the music) ,they cheered.

"GREAT NOW IT'S LIKE OLD TIMES WITH YOU,ME,EDDIE,MASON,AMBROSE,MEREDITH,JOSHUA,LISSA AND CHRISTIAN!" exclaimed Adrian.

"YEAH I MISS THE OLD DAYS!"exclaimed Eddie.

"I HAVE TO AGREE WE USED TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!"exclaimed Mason.

"I FEEL LIKE WHERE COMPLETE NOW WITH THE WHOLE GANG BACK ,DON'T YOU AGREE?"exclaimed Meredith we nodded.

"YEAH MERE (nickname for Meredith)AGREE,IT WASN'T THE SAME WHEN YOU LEFT ROSE"exclaimed Ambrose.

"YEAH IT WASN'T ,I ALSO MISSED MERE,LISSA,ROSE TRIO THEY HAD GOING REMEMBER?"exclaimed Joshua.

"HAHA YEAH THEY SO FUNNY!" exclaimed Adrian while laughing.

Of course me and others out right laughed at the memory,then Lissa and Christian turn up.

"WHERE OVER HERE!"exclaimed me, Mase, Eddie, Adrian, Meredith,Ambrose and Joshua in unison, they turned to face us then quickly rushed over.

"HEY GUYS SORRY WHERE LATE BUT SOMEBODY ONLY JUST TOLD US (she looks over to me,giving me the eye,I laughed),THAT ADRIAN HAD CLASSROOM PARTY GOING ON!"exclaimed Lissa.

"HEY LISSA COME ON TIME FOR DUET!"I exclaimed to Lissa she nodded,I grabbed her hand dragged her up to the karaoke.

We knew what song we where going to sing straight away it is one our favourites ,me and Lissa each grab a microphone to sing into.

"Hey guys me and Rose going to sing duet just like we used to do"she said threw the microphone,everybody cheered.

"yep the girls are back now,and where ready to kick off this Halloween week off!"I said into the microphone.

The music slowly starts up.

**(Demi lovato and Selena Gomez- One and the same lyrics)**

**(both)**

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la

**(****Lissa **

You come from here, I come from there

**(Rose)**

You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere

**(Lissa)**

We're more alike than anybody could ever tell  
(Ever tell)

**(Rose)**

Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks

**(Lissa)**

Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak

**(Rose)**

But we can get up and let loose and LOL  
(LOL)

**(Lissa)**

It may seem clich for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(That you're not alone)

**(Rose)**

And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I got your back,

**(Lissa)**

yeah yeah yeah!

**(Both)**

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la

**(Rose)**

I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me

**(Lissa)**

When we write the same song in a different key

**(Both)**

It's got a rhythm you and me can get along  
(Get along)

**(Lissa)**

It may seem clich for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(Here I go again)

**(Rose)**

And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I still got your back, yeah!

**(Both)**

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!**(Rose sings the same note)**

**(Lissa)**

'Cause we're one and the same

**(Rose)**

We're anything but ordinary

(Lissa)

One and the same

**(Rose)**

We're so good, more than momentary!

**(Lissa)**

'Cause we're one

**(Rose)**

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)

**(Lissa)**

''Cause we're one  
(I think we're almost legendary)

**(Rose)**

We're anything but ordinary!

**(Both)**

You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream, oh  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

* * *

At the end of song we each threw are arms around each other("**I love you Rose-Lissa"**,"I love you too Liss-Rose" we both said threw the bond).

Adrian pressed shuffle again on his phone ,we all danced the night away.

At round midnight Stan announced that the party is over ,we all need to go to our dorms and get some rest for tomorrow lessons.

I didn't end up going back my dorm ,me and Meredith ended up sleeping over at Lissa dorm for the night, while all guys ended up sleeping over at Adrian dorm since it wasn't so far away.

(aka they where drunk ,and they wanted to sleep basically,and they couldn't be bothered walking across campus to male dorms)

Wow I can't believe how much fun we all had at this pre Halloween party ,if this how much fun you have at only pre Halloween I can't wait find out how much more fun where going to have on Saturday for our Halloween party.

Me,Lissa and Meredith stayed up until 3am talking about past parties we've been too,and playing would you rather(the questions that you ask each other ,are so funny!).

Now this defiantly more like it! no cares in the world, just school and parties.

If tomorrow going to be anything like today then I can't wait for it be tomorrow,WAIT! wasn't something or someone meant to arrive today?(huh well I guess I'm wrong since no one did turn up ,oh well).

Me,Lissa and Mere are snuggled down in Lissa king sized bed,I love this bed it's so comfy Lissa really lucky to have such a comfy bed like this!.("Na'night Lissa sweet dreams-Rose,**"Na'night rose you too-Lissa")**.

Then when I started to drift off into sleep ,the dream came back to me,but this time a different one(what is going on?)it wasn't the exact same as last nights but similar in ways.

(I wonder why I'm getting this weird dreams,well I do have weird Imagination I suppose that could be why)

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ,so what you guys think of Rose trying to be the party girl again?.Don't worry Romitri fans Rose only going to be sort of be with Adrian temporary ,as this Romitri story but it will make sense later on I promise!,Rose done a complete 360 degree turn in her feelings. **

**Also Rose going be this for a few chapters since she did come her to have some sort of normal life(let lose and have fun),and since this high school she going too,you have to have high school social events happen,high school drama's happen as well.**

**I stayed up until 7am in morning writing this for guys ,I felt bad I left you hanging waiting for this chapter. Please review it's lovely to hear what you think of the story ,also it helps me think of idea's of what to write next too!.**

**I'll up date later! x :)**

**~kayleigh **


	14. Chapter 14:Fun fun fun!,distractions

**REWRITTEN:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF CHARACTERS FROM VA IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATELY BUT FROM MONDAY UNTIL NEXT SATURDAY,I'M KIND OF BUSY WITH FAMILY STUFF,BUT AFTER THAT I WILL BE ALL YOURS AGAIN TO CARRY ON THE STORY!:). AS I SAID LAST TIME ROSE GOING TO BE THE WILD PARTY GIRL WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE FOR A FEW MORE CHAPTERS (SORRY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE WILD ROSE!). **

**OH! DON'T WORRY ROMITRI FANS THIS IS A ROMITRI ENDING STORY,THERE IS A REASON WHY ROSE IS SORT OF WITH ADRIAN AT THE MOMENT . **

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE PARTY IN STAN'S CLASSROOM?, PLEASE DON'T BE SHY AND REVIEW I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! :).**

**I ALSO HOPE YOU STILL ENJOYING THE STORY!, AND ARE STILL READING!. I WAS GOING TO ORIGINAL TO WRITE 20 CHAPTERS AND END IT ,BUT SINCE WHERE ONLY ON OCTOBER I THINK IT GOING A LOT LONGER THAN 20 CHAPTERS HEHE ;) .**

**IS THEIR ANY CHARACTERS YOU WOULD LIKE POV IN JUST LET ME KNOW! :D. WOW CHAPTER 14 ALREADY.**

******The disclaimer :**

_Me: hey Adrian_

_Adrian: HEY! WHAT'S UP!  
_

_Me:can you do the disclaimer for me?,pretty pretty please with a cherry on top *bats eye lashes*._

_Adrian:I don't know little lady *I start crying tears of joy*,wow kayleigh you okay?_

_Me: YOU CALLED ME LITTLE LADY I THINK I'VE DIED GONE TO HEAVEN!_

_(Russian God enters, Adrian stands by and watches)_

_Dimitri: you okay my кайлеигх?_

_Me: yeah I'm fine ,*pause*wait what is 'my кайлеигх' mean?_

_Dimitri: *chuckles* its your Russian name _

_Me: *shrikes* OMG RUSSIAN GOD JUST CALLED ME BY MY RUSSIAN NAME!, IF I WAS TO DIE RIGHT NOW I WOULD DIE THE HAPPIEST WOMEN ON EARTH!, wait did you say my?._

_Dimitri *chuckles,nods* Of course my кайлеигх_

_Me: OMG! I LOVE YOU RUSSIAN GOD!._

_Adrian:*butts back into the conversation* kayleigh doesn't own any details of VA,but she does own Moroi Rare and Dark-Link population._

_Dimitri: awe your adorable _

**The end of disclaimer (I wish I was luckily enough for that really happen!)**

* * *

******previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

At the end of song we each threw are arms around each other(**"I love you Rose-Lissa"**,"I love you too Liss-Rose" we both said threw the bond).

Adrian pressed shuffle again on his phone ,we all danced the night away.

At round midnight Stan announced that the party is over ,we all need to go to our dorms and get some rest for tomorrow lessons.

I didn't end up going back my dorm ,me and Meredith ended up sleeping over at Lissa dorm for the night, while all guys ended up sleeping over at Adrian dorm since it wasn't so far away.

(aka they where drunk ,and they wanted to sleep basically,and they couldn't be bothered walking across campus to male dorms)

Wow I can't believe how much fun we all had at this pre Halloween party ,if this how much fun you have at only pre Halloween I can't wait find out how much more fun where going to have on Saturday for our Halloween party.

Me,Lissa and Meredith stayed up until 3am talking about past parties we've been too,and playing would you rather(the questions that you ask each other ,are so funny!).

Now this defiantly more like it! no cares in the world, just school and parties.

If tomorrow going to be anything like today then I can't wait for it be tomorrow,WAIT! wasn't something or someone meant to arrive today?(huh well I guess I'm wrong since no one did turn up ,oh well).

Me,Lissa and Mere are snuggled down in Lissa king sized bed,I love this bed it's so comfy Lissa really lucky to have such a comfy bed like this!.("Na'night Lissa sweet dreams-Rose,**"Na'night rose you too-Lissa").**

Then when I started to drift off into sleep ,the dream came back to me,but this time a different one(what is going on?)it wasn't the exact same as last nights but similar in ways.

(I wonder why I'm getting this weird dreams,well I do have weird Imagination I suppose that could be why)

* * *

**Rose pov:**

A few days flew by nothing else happened aka no more class parties *sad face* ,we all where going to lessons as did once before.

Today is Friday yes! the Halloween party is tomorrow!(yay!),later on at lunch time Adrian has arranged for us (me,Lissa,him,Pyro,Mase,Eddie,Jill,Ambrose,Meredith and Joshua) a trip to the mall ,as he said there will be surprise waiting for us when we arrive (I wonder what it could be? the not knowing is killing me!,I hate surprises!).

Back to the present time I sat in class bored eyeing the clock ,hoping if I kept stirring at the clock long enough it would make it move faster.

5 minutes later the bell rang out across campus signalling end of class ,an start of Lunch(yes!).

I bolted straight out my sit straight to my dorm I shared still with Sara(Sara and Blaine had to leave for a few days ,but they should be back on Monday I think any 's strange how they suddenly had to leave on sudden notice ,but I never questioned it since I actually haven't seen them much)to change for mall.

I quickly threw on a plain white t-shirt under a black blazer ,with black leather pants paired with little black ankle diamonte's ankle boots ,and lastly a few gold rings to finish off my look**.(outfit Lea Michelle wore on x-factor USA -song Cannonball)**

Then quickly ran to the gates at the front of campus to meet the others,of course me being me I just so happened to be late ,not just any kind of late Rose Hathaway kind of late(10 minutes+ usually) nothing new there(haha).

As neared the gate I could see the faces of the others ,they all had amused looks plastered across each and everyone of their faces.

"Well little fighter why doesn't it not surprise me, that your late"said Adrian more statement than a question.

"sorry I guess I took longer than I though getting ready"I replied,they all chuckled I glared at them all.

Adrian wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"well since your here now,can we please just get in the van's go to the mall pleaseee"whined Pyro I smirked at him.

"wow Pyro I never thought you would be one for a bit of shopping,(evil smirk forms across my lips)or is there something you would like to tell us ,maybe pyro?"I shot back he narrowed his eyes at me,while me and others out right laughed.

"oooh! I've missed this bickering!" exclaimed Ambrose while me an Christian locked gazes before bursting out laughing ,the others join in with us too.

" yes as much it's annoying to watch my boyfriend and best friend/sister too bicker, I really have missed hearing it this past year" said Lissa with serious tone.

"well luckily for all you guys that Rose Hathaway is back, and she's better than ever!" I exclaimed with amusement laced into my voice, in return I earned snickers from the others, Pyro rolled his eyes at me

**("yep we are lucky!-Lissa").**

"Yes Rosie poise we are sooooooo lucky(evil smirk formed across his lips, o oh that's not a good sign), now I have some serious competition in our sports games**,**since all them (he nods his head towards the others,then continued)where no match for me "said Pyro I laughed an smirked,an shook my head.

"yes you do have some serious competition now,so be prepared to have your ass handed too you pyro."I shot back he chuckled ,an shook his head at me.

"more like I'm gonna hand you your ass Rosie poise,because everyone knows these are my games!" said Pyro in competitive tone .

I about answer him back when Stan cut me off.

"okay that enough with the bickering ,everybody the vans are already for you to go" said Stan in no nonsense tone we all nodded,

With that we all split into groups (me,Lissa, Christian, Adrian and 3 other Guardians in one 2 Meredith, Ambrose,Joshua and 4 other in the last van is Jill, Eddie,Mase and 4 other Guardians)for the vans for 2 and half hour journey a head of us.

( van 1 driving like last time is Stan and shot gun Alberta ,behind her is my aunt who is next to Pyro,who is next to Lissa,and I sat directly behind Lissa and Adrian sat next to me in very back.

Van 2 Guardian Steele driving with Guardian Tanner shot gun ,behind him is Meredith who is next to Joshua,who is next to Ambrose, behind Ambrose is Guardian Yuri and Giovanni.

Van 3 driving Guardian Serena shot gun is is Guardian Grant,behind is Mason who next to Jill,who is next to Eddie,behind Eddie is Guardian Stone and Emil.)

* * *

For most of the journey me an Adrian laughing,an joking about different of the things we where laughing about, was the time when we all went to the Voda family party**("oh god the voda family party -Lissa")**.

That day from what I can remember defiantly had to be one most funniest parties I've ever been too, but I felt really bad for the Voda family though they really wanted everything to be even went 10 times over budget to make shore everything was too perfection.

( let just say it was so bad the party ,that the Queen banned the Voda family from ever throwing another party again during her rain)

"hahahaha you remember the look on their faces ,when the all chickens all came charging in!" said Adrian threw his laughter.

"hahahaha YES! then someone decided to let a load of dogs barge into the party,then started cashing all the Lazar an Tarus families all around the room,(pause trying to catch my breathe)because they all sat down on cushions that had meat placed under 'neath them."I said threw laughter.

At this point me an Adrian now had tears streaming down our faces,everyone else bar my aunt and Stan in the car was trying to fight back are defiantly doing a better job than me and Adrian that's for shore!.

"YES! because then the meat smell then was on their all clothes,OH MY GOD DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED AFTERWARDS!" exclaimed Adrian.

then Lissa an Christian turn round to face us with huge cheeky grin plastered across their faces(oh they remember ,they remember very well!).

"Oh Adrian who could ever forget what happened afterwards,it was classic!" Exclaimed Christian threw his own fits of laughter.

"yes I agree no one could ever forget the video of our Queen dancing/singing when she was drunk, too the dance scene from The Proposal"said Lissa threw her laughter.

"OH MY GOD(wiping the tears out my eyes)I didn't even think it was possible for the old bat to dance like that!, I think I still have video saved on my phone from that night!"I exclaimed.

me,Adrian,Christian,Lissa and even Alberta started laughing again,while my aunt on the other hand snapped.

"that was no laughing matter Rosemarie Anne-Beth Dr I mean Hathaway!(Stan looked up into the mirror gave my aunt a curious look),the voda family stole footage or possibly even drugged our queen, then showed the video to everyone to embarrass our dear Queen.

But of course Rosemarie your just too young,and foolish too realise the seriousness of something as scandalise as this"she snapped everyone apart me and my aunt eyes widen in shock.

"I do understand the seriousness of that Janie!,I'm just trying to make light of prank gone I was trying to make a joke with some my friends,but of course I'm not allowed to do that without being called a child!"I exclaimed at her in rage,anger was defiantly laced into my voice.

Everyone stirred at me with wide eyes(shit!,calm down Rose don't like side effects take over you , your strong fight it your stronger than deep breathes breath in ,breath out .After a few minutes I already feel normal again)

"let's all calm down turn to face the right way ,and relax okay" said Alberta I shot her look that said 'Thank you',she nodded an gave me small smile.

After that we all resumed our conversations we had before.

Around about just over half way threw the journey ,I suddenly feel Lissa trying to enter in my head.

(**"hey rose can I ask you something, it's kind of personal?-Lissa"."**yeah shore you know you can always tell me anything Lissa, don't ever be afraid to ask ,or tell me anything ever!. No matter how stupid or wrong it is I will never judge you-Rose".

**"I know rose it just *pause*, are you okay?-Lissa".**"why wouldn't I be?-Rose".

"**just you hardly ever spend time with Dimitri ,or the others any more .Plus your two cousin's had to leave for a few days, out of the blue. So what I'm asking basically is the something going on that I don't know about?.Plus then you just completely lost your temper with your aunt-Lissa".**

"no there is nothing going on I'm fine I promise Liss, I know I'm not spending a lot of time with Dimitri,Viktoria,Ivan,Sara and Blaine any more ,but when I was spending a lot time with them I wasn't seeing you guys at all basically. I missed you guys I haven't see you all for a year I just wanted to catch up ,spend some time with my close friends first. Since you guys aren't always in my lesson ,and they are-Rose"

"**I under stand where your coming from but I thought you liked Dimitri?, but from what I can tell your sort of with Adrian. Don't get me wrong he sweet guy and all ,but Dimitri is meant for you! you know I want the best for you rose I ****, and when Dimitri around your Aura turns golden vis versa-Lissa".**

"I do like him but Lissa you know me, I'm not the sit around wait for guy to get the balls to finally ask the girl out kind of girl. Also Adrian and I aren't 'dating' as such but he willing to take it slow ,an just be slightly more than friends .He also knows about my feelings about Dimitri, he willing to be just my party buddy if Dimitri was to ever ask me out ,and I said yes. But this our senior year Lissa!where meant to have fun ,he wants to help me have some fun!-Rose"

"**oh okay rose I trust you I'm just making shore you know what your doing, and don't do something you regret ,this is my job as your best friend/sister/bond mate to make it is our senior year I totally agree where meant to have fun.-Lissa".**

"I know your just trying to watch out for me Lissa,how did I ever get so lucky with having best friend/sister/bond mate like you, I love you Liss-Rose","**awe! I love you to rose-Lissa".)**

"Rose you okay?" asked Adrian.

"yeah why wouldn't I be?"I asked Adrian.

"just you had a far away look on your face( he whisper the next part),where you and Lissa talking threw the bond?" he said.

"yes we where"I whispered back to him.

He chuckled we carried on our conversation as before ,and before we know it where parking up car park, we all quickly hopped out of the vans made our way to front entrance.

* * *

"pleaseee can you tell us what the surprise is now!" I whined to Adrian while getting down my hands an knees hugging his leg.

Everyone else chuckled ,apart from Pyro who also got down on his hands an knees hugged his other leg.

"pleaseeeeeeee just tell us!" whined Pyro we both looked at each other, then back at Adrian.

" Pleasseeeeeeeeeeeee!" we whined in sync everyone chuckled again.

"oh alright come on ,where headed towards the back of the mal..." me an Pyro didn't get hear the end of what Adrian saying, we where both already running towards the back of the mall at lightening speed.

10 minutes later after me an pyro arrived the others finally joined us at the back of the mall.

"Well?"said Pyro.

"well what?" asked Adrian ,me an Pyro gave him a look that said' are you kidding me'.

"okay it threw that black door there"Adrian said an points behind me an pyro towards a giant black door.

"so your saying our big surprise behind that big black creepy door?"asked Jill.

"yes that exactly what I'm saying" said Adrian.

"erm you shore because that door doesn't look like it could lead to anywhere ,expect a storage room" said Eddie with a curiosity laced into his voice.

"yeah what could be possibly in there apart from storage space?" questioned Ambrose.

"the faith you guys have in me is actually quite shocking" said Adrian with fake hurt tone.

"well can we please stop debating what could be in there ,and just find out for ourselves instead!"I whined they all chuckled at me,I shot them all deadly glare.

"of course little fighter ,why don't you go first " said Adrian ,he didn't have to tell me twice.

I bolted straight to the door with Pyro hot on my trail.

Me an Pyro where trying to shove each other out of way in door frame ,while the others burst out laughing at our impatiences.

* * *

After 5 minutes of pushing an shoving each other ,me an Pyro finally managed to step threw the door frame, what me an Pyro found was defiantly not expected .

Our eyes widen in shock with our mouths forming an 'o' shape, the same reaction happened when the others stepped threw the door seen what we on the other hand Adrian had amused looked plastered across his face ,with a small smirk forming on his lips.

"So you do guys still think the 'black giant creepy door' is still storage room" said Adrian with huge smirk on his lips.

"this is awesome!" exclaimed me,pyro,Eddie,Mase,Ambrose,Joshua,Lissa,Meredith and Jill in unison.

"so was it worth the wait then" said Adrian as statement.

"yes Adrian this most defiantly worth the wait!"I exclaimed.

(Adrian turned to face the other girls and direct the next part to them)

"oh don't worry Lissa,Jill and Meredith their is some clothes,jewellery, photo booth stalls over in far corner for you guys,(points over to the far corner).

While me and the guys an of course rose go on all the rides indoor theme park" said Adrian ,the girls nodded an bolted off to the stalls straight away.

Pyro turned to face us all.

"so what you say we split into teams( me and guys nodded),okay me,Rose,Ambrose,Adrian on one team, and Eddie,Mason,Joshua on the other?"said Pyro our team nodded.

"w-w-wait why do you guys get 4 people and we get 3?" asked Mason.

"well Mason on your team you have 3 Dhampirs ,and Dhampirs are better than Moroi at sports ,hence why you only 3 people on your team since on our team has 2 Moroi ,with only 2 you get it now?" said Ambrose.

"oh okay I think I get it ,you have 2 Moroi which basically equivalent to one Dhampir "said Mason,

" yes exactly, okay here's the rules the first team to have every team member sick loses ,no cheating (he directs that part to me and Pyro,we roll our eyes at him).

Also you must at the end state any how many rides you where on and name them too(we nodded),okay does everyone understand" said Adrian we nodded ,with that we split headed off in our teams to find our first ride.

"Hey! lets go on the main roller-coaster that travels around the whole indoor ?" I suggested.

"yes that great idea Rosie Poise(I glared at him,**"please don't kill my boyfriend rose-Lissa","**fine I won't do what I was thinking to do to him then ,only because I love you Liss I swear-Rose","**hehe thanks rose have fun!-Lissa").**

What we standing here like statues for come on!"said Pyro while running to the main Roller-coaster, we all followed him to the line .

(luckily Adrian rented this theme park out for evening ,so the will be no line for any of the rides yay!, also means we'll able to ride every single ride in the park if we wanted too.)

For this roller-coaster each row consists of 4 seats per row, which perfect for us as there is 4 of us in our team. On the right side of the row at the end is Pyro who is next me ,and Adrian sat on my other side ,who is next to Ambrose.

**(the ride is smaller vision of the Pepsi max in Blackpool pleasure beach in England ,I loved that ride so much shamed it breaks down a lot.)**

From start to end we all screaming not because we where scared ,or anything but because we where actually enjoying the ride .

But at one point I swear I heard Pyro actually screaming like a girl.("**oh no that wasn't Christian that was screaming , that was me inside your head screaming-Lissa".**

" oh my god I'm sorry liss, I guess I forgot to up my mental walls before I went on the ride,oops-Rose,".

**" it's fine rose don't worry about it ,well add least I can tell everyone now I've been a roller-coaster *pause*, technically-Lissa".**

"yes you can hehe!, see you later Liss I'm going to put my mental walls now, love you Lissa!-Rose".**"okay have fun, love you too Rose-Lissa")**

We ended up having another 4 goes on that ride(at first me an Pyro didn't want to actually get off the ride ,but after little persuasion we agreed),by 4th go we where all laughing our asses off because of our hair was sticking out in every which direction ,before heading off to the whirlwind ride.

Like before we shared the same kart but this time there where 2 rows consists of 2 seats, me and Adrian in one row an Pyro an Ambrose in the other.

From the view up here we could see the girls looking at all the stalls ,looking threw different things they had to offer to possible buy.

After 3 goes we decided to head towards the ghost train ,we had the same seating arrangement as we had on the whirlwind( I'm glad Lissa wasn't in my head for the ghost train ,she doesn't like these sort of things very much).

I have to admit this ghost train isn't actually all that bad ,by far has to be the best ghost train I've ever been on(since they are usually quite boring un scary,that not the ride was scary because I'm not afraid of little ghost train since I'm Rose Hathaway!, just this different in a good way though.)

After the ghost train we decided to go on the tea cups (hahaha I know funny right) for a laugh we all shared one tea cup for 4 goes.

All four of us where spinning the wheel in middle to make tea cup spin faster,lucky for us we weren't humans other wise at the speed we going around at,we would have all been puking our guts out.

Then after the tea cups we headed towards the roundabouts ,with the horses, dears ,dog's, chair's plus the roundabouts with the chairs that fly in the air to ride also.

After the roundabouts we decided to go on the log flume, luckily the guy(he was human from what I could tell about him ,with short sandy blonde hair an baby blue eyes ,around 6 foot)in charge of the ride handed each of us our own water proof coat to wear for the ride(which I'm shore we'll need no doubt).

After the ride I was very thankful he did hand us the water proof coats, other wise we would been drenched from head to toe(plus that wouldn't of been a pretty sight to look at).

after we got off the ride the guy in charge of the ride told us there will be a picture available of us to buy on the way out, we asked him what picture he was talking about ,an he replied stating that it would photograph of us during the ride(this will be interesting too see).

When we saw the picture at first we all burst out laughing since everyone had their eyes closed(trying to stop the water getting into our eyes),we all pulling weird faces (Pyro face was defiantly the best ,since it was scrunched up oh I'm so going to hold him to this picture!).

The lady behind the counter didn't even to find our picture amusing in the slightest,well I guess that means he seen worse right?.

Of course we all bought ordinary picture to keep as a memory of today(at the front is Pyro, then Adrian ,then me and lastly at the back Ambrose),we even bought a key ring for Lissa, Meredith, Jill, Mason, Eddie and Joshua to have as proof that had been on the log flume.

Plus they would kill us if we don't get them a copy of the photo(I don't why we where willing to buy them the picture, since they are defiantly use it as black mail, haha this going be interesting).

"hey guys you since it getting late why don't we finish up on the Dodgems?" asked Ambrose.

" oh my god that a great idea!" I exclaimed.

"yeah I have to agree ,what about you Chris?"said Adrian Pyro simply nodded with that we made way to the Dodgems Arena.

(I could so get use to this not a care in the world ,this more like it!)

Once at the Dodgems Arena we each picked a different colour dodgem(I chose red of course since it my favourite colour, Pyro chose black no surprise there, Adrian chose blue while Ambrose chose orange).

I don't know how long we spend there but I know one thing for shore is we all having a ball!.

Every now and then I kept smacking into Pyro 'accidently' well to be truth it was more on purpose just to tick him off ,and it worked! *evil smirk*,but I wasn't only one 'accidently' smacking into him since both Adrian an Ambrose where doing it as well.

(Pyro wasn't a happy bunny at all ,hehe)

We where so carried away in our world to even noticed that Lissa, and others are standing there watching us.

"hey do you have any more room in there for us lot to join in?" asked Mason.

"YEAH QUICK GRAB ANY CAR JOIN US!"I exclaimed .

They didn't need to be told twice, Eddie,Mason ,Joshua ,Jill ,Meredith and Lissa all quickly picked a car ,and started to join us into smacking into each other. Poor Lissa an Jill where being target as they weren't as skilled as some the others.

They good team players though as they laughed it off instead off, kicking off at others smacking into them all the time.

* * *

A few more hours must of passed but I don't know how many ,but before we know it Alberta shouted over to us saying.

"okay guys it's time to head back to the Academy, it's nearly closing time"she shouted we all groaned because we having such fun, and didn't want to leave.

Just before we left we stated all rides our teams had been on, of course me,Adrian,Ambrose and Pyro won no surprise there!.

20 minutes later we all back in the vans we came here in ,and on our way back to the Academy to try make the last 15 minutes of dinner.

This time instead of talking me ,and Adrian decided to listen to his music on his phone with one his headphones each our ears ,silently singing along an doing little dance moves to the song.

While Lissa an Pyro resting their heads against each other as they are sleeping happily in front of us, their so adorable together I have to admit .

My aunt is stirring out the window of the car with faraway look in her eyes(hmm wonder what she thinking?), while in the front Stan an Alberta are having light conversation in the front.

"hey Adrian?" I asked.

"yes little fighter?" asked Adrian.

"do you fancy of game of guess the song I'm singing?" I asked.

"go on this be interesting ,haha" said Adrian with humour laced into his voice.

"okay I'll go first:

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me, you belong with me" I said

"oooh! is it T-T-Taylor swift?" asked Adrian

"yes it is ,but what song?" I shot back with smirk on my lips.

"erm something like belong with me?" asked Adrian.

"nearly there you missed a word off" I said he thought about it for a moment before he answered.

"oooh wait is it 'you belong with me'?" asked Adrian

"yes!"I exclaimed ,but not loudly for others in the van to hear

"my turn!:

You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
So put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too

Cause I wanna wrap you up  
I wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted" he sang, and his eyes where trying to tell me something.

"oh my god I love that song , its wanted by Hunter Hayes" I said with huge smile on my lips.

"yes! your turn "he said

"okay :

I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle  
Laying down on the bathroom floor  
My loneliness was rattling the windows  
You said you don't want me any-more

And you left me  
Standing on a corner cryin'  
Feeling like a fool for trying  
I don't even remember why I'm  
Wasting all these tears on you  
I wish I could erase my memory  
Cause you didn't give a damn about me  
Oh finally I'm through  
Wasting all these tears on you  
These tears on you" I sang

"Erm I know the name of the song which is wasting all these tears, but not the singer sorry" said Adrian

"yes you right it is called wasting all these tears ,but it by Cassedee pope" I said.

"that's it!, my turn:

Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight?" sang Adrian looking straight into my eyes

"Hero by Enrique Iglesias" I said as a statement with smirk forming on my lips.

"how did you guess that?, that song from years ago?" asked Adrian with curious look on his face.

"a girl never tells her secrets(I winked while he narrowed his eyes at me, an I out right laughed at him), my turn:

I'll never be a knight in armour with a sword in hand  
or a kamikaze fighter  
Don't count on me to storm the barricades  
and take a stand or hold my ground  
You never see in the scars or wounds I don't walk  
on coals I won't walk on water

I am no prince  
I am no saint  
I am not anyone's wildest dream  
But I will stand behind and be  
Someone to fall back on" I sang

"Someone To Fall Back On by aly michalka, and that's a great song" said Adrian with small smile

"yes it is I have to admit" I said with small smile we locked gazes ,until somebody cleared their throat.

* * *

"hey you two done serenading each other now, some of us are trying to sleep here!" whined Pyro,me and Adrian chuckled.

" oh leave them alone Chris they where just playing a game to pass the time, and it wasn't like they sounded like nails on a chard bored either"said Lissa shooting me small friendly smile .

"yes Pyro you can't deny me and Adrian would rock on Karaoke night!" I exclaimed, my aunt turn round to face me shook her head ,then turn to back to face the front.

(hum what's her problem?,why does she always have judge everything I say or do )

Lissa shot me sympathy look(oh great she saw my aunt face was towards me).

"I wouldn't say you rock Karaoke night, I'd say you two where alright my self" said Pyro in amused tone.

"well any way when we get back the Academy I think we should quickly grab our dinner, then head straight to bed since we have a busy day tomorrow" said Lissa with serious tone.

"yes I agree with Lissa I'm shattered" I said threw my yawn, Pyro smirked at me.

" what have you been doing to make your self so tired Rosie Poise" said Pyro with evil smirk with a double meaning.

I think my aunt heard the double meaning as she turned to face me once more shot me deadly glare ,an shook her head at me in disappointment.(seriously!)

Lissa and Adrian both shoot sympathy look while Pyro tries hold back his laughter.

"you think that funny do you!" I screamed too Pyro,Adrian grabs hold my hand an squeezes it while Lissa rests her hand on my shoulder.

(**"calm down Rose you know he just trying to wined you up-Lissa".**

"Lissa pleaseeeeee may I have permission to kill your boyfriend now!-Rose".

"**no you may not have permission to murder my boyfriend, but if you want I could give him the silent treatment all night as punishment if you like?-Lissa".**

" go ahead ,please be my guest!, hehe he'll wished I'd killed him instead ,after your done with him-Rose".

"**haha I'm actually impresses you went the fall day without killing each other-Lissa".**" I know weird right!-Rose".**" yes defiantly-Lissa"**)

"and their back, god we survived a whole day without them killing each other, I have to say that was miracle to say the least" said Adrian with amusement hinted his voice.

"yes they are defiantly back ,now the balance of things is back in order once again"said Lissa threw her laughter.

To which me and Pyro shot her glare,she an Adrian chuckled at .

After that we went on as before until we arrived at back at the Academy,we all hoped out the vans made our way to dinner where about to enter the dinning hall I notice dark tall figure with shoulder length hair heading straight our way.

As we walked passed each other we locked gaze Instantly an he gave me small smile I mirrored his action,(a warm feeling spread across my whole body ,dame it the things that guy does to me)and continued walking to grab so food.

I instantly felt bad because I know when I'm with Adrian I never get those feelings unlike I get with Dimitri,why couldn't of he just asked me out or something.

(maybe he doesn't feel the same way about you ,you feel about him?)

So confusing I think I need to have long chat with Dimitri telling to him make up his mind ,because I can't kept hanging there waiting for him to decide.

Then there is Adrian I don't want to use him because of the feelings he has towards me ,but thing is maybe over time maybe I could turn my feelings around and love Adrian.

But what if we carry on like this I'm only stringing him along getting his hopes up ,to have smashed to ground in the end.

I did tell Adrian this first of all so I think he under stand that,but I can't help but feel guilty for doing this to him , maybe I hate to admit it Lissa was right I should maybe waited a little longer.

Well I can always go the party with Adrian tomorrow see how I feel ,then tell him either I can't do this or I can do this with him.(yes that sounds like a plan)

After 30 minutes later after we all finished our dinner we all headed back to our dorms to get some sleep for tomorrow!,I can't wait for tomorrow night all the decorations and the fancy customs it's going to be great!.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light, then the dream I've been having a lot lately started appearing again.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry I haven't been on lately everything been crazy!, plus this chapter took me two days to write because I had no clue what to write(sorry!).What did you think of theme park scene?.mm seems Rose in a pickle with two guys! how will she make up her mind?. I wonder why Rose aunt kept shooting disappointing looks,and why she so uptight about her behaviour ?(Rose teenager of course she going to say teenage things,and act like a teenager,why does she judge her so quickly?).**

**Also wonder why Sarah/Sara and Blaine suddenly had to leave for no reason?, what are these dreams Rose been getting lately?. So many question with no answers.**

**I'll update soon! x**

**~kayleigh x**


	15. Chapter 15:Halloween

**REWRITTEN:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF CHARACTERS FROM VA IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE CHAPTER WILL BE HALLOWEEN PARTY!, WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? AAAH!. **

**I'M WRITING THIS CHAPTER SLOWLY AS I SAID IN LAST CHAPTER I'M QUITE BUSY UNTIL NEXT SATURDAY SORRY!. **

**PLEASE GUYS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!, I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THE CHAPTERS SO FAR. **

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THEME PARK SCENE?, AND CHRISTIAN AND ROSE BICKERING?. **

**DON'T WORRY ROMITRI FANS THEY BE BACK TOGETHER IN NO TIME!, THERE IS REASON WHY THEY AREN'T THE MOMENT WHICH WILL BE REVEALING SOON!.**

******IS THEIR ANY CHARACTERS YOU WOULD LIKE POV IN JUST LET ME KNOW! ,AAH! CHAPTER 15 HOW CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S CHAPTER 15.**

******Also this going to be two parter sorry!, it just easier time wise to split it so you guys can see it quicker.**

******The disclaimer:**

_Me: hey Mason!_

_Mason: hello kayleigh, how are you today?_

_Me: i'm good ,you?_

_Mason: yeah I'm great _

_*awkward pause*_

_Me: what you been up two lately?_

_Mason:nothing much just same old school and stuff,you?_

_Me: cool ,erm same really yeah *rubs back of neck*_

_*Awkward pause*_

_Me:hey Mason?_

_Mason: yes kayleigh ?_

_Me: could you do the disclaimer please for me? *bats eye lashes*_

_Mason: yeah shore no problem, kayleigh doesn't own any details of VA. But she does own the Moroi Rare and Dark-Link population._

_Me:thank you mase , can I call you mase?_

_Mason: your welcome ,and yeah shore you can call me Mase if only I can call you Kay?_

_Me:shore!_

_Mason:okay kay , erm I've got to run see you later kay?_

_Me:yeah see you later Mase *smiles*_

**The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

**********previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

"hey you two done serenading each other now, some of us are trying to sleep here!" whined Pyro,me and Adrian chuckled.

" oh leave them alone Chris they where just playing a game to pass the time, and it wasn't like they sounded like nails on a chard bored either"said Lissa shooting me small friendly smile .

"yes Pyro you can't deny me and Adrian would rock on Karaoke night!" I exclaimed, my aunt turn round to face me shook her head ,then turn to back to face the front.

(hum what's her problem?,why does she always have judge everything I say or do )

Lissa shot me sympathy look(oh great she saw my aunt face was towards me).

"I wouldn't say you rock Karaoke night, I'd say you two where alright my self" said Pyro in amused tone.

"well any way when we get back the Academy I think we should quickly grab our dinner, then head straight to bed since we have a busy day tomorrow" said Lissa with serious tone.

"yes I agree with Lissa I'm shattered" I said threw my yawn, Pyro smirked at me.

" what have you been doing to make your self so tired Rosie Poise" said Pyro with evil smirk with a double meaning.

I think my aunt heard the double meaning as she turned to face me once more shot me deadly glare ,an shook her head at me in disappointment.(seriously!)

Lissa and Adrian both shoot sympathy look while Pyro tries hold back his laughter.

"you think that funny do you!" I screamed too Pyro,Adrian grabs hold my hand an squeezes it while Lissa rests her hand on my shoulder.

(**"calm down Rose you know he just trying to wined you up-Lissa".**

"Lissa pleaseeeeee may I have permission to kill your boyfriend now!-Rose".

"**no you may not have permission to murder my boyfriend, but if you want I could give him the silent treatment all night as punishment if you like?-Lissa".**

" go ahead ,please be my guest!, hehe he'll wished I'd killed him instead ,after your done with him-Rose".

"**haha I'm actually impresses you went the fall day without killing each other-Lissa".**" I know weird right!-Rose".**" yes defiantly-Lissa"**)

"and their back, god we survived a whole day without them killing each other, I have to say that was miracle to say the least" said Adrian with amusement hinted his voice.

"yes they are defiantly back ,now the balance of things is back in order once again"said Lissa threw her laughter.

To which me and Pyro shot her glare,she an Adrian chuckled at .

After that we went on as before until we arrived at back at the Academy,we all hoped out the vans made our way to dinner where about to enter the dinning hall I notice dark tall figure with shoulder length hair heading straight our way.

As we walked passed each other we locked gaze Instantly an he gave me small smile I mirrored his action,(a warm feeling spread across my whole body ,dame it the things that guy does to me)and continued walking to grab so food.

I instantly felt bad because I know when I'm with Adrian I never get those feelings unlike I get with Dimitri,why couldn't of he just asked me out or something.

(maybe he doesn't feel the same way about you ,you feel about him?)

So confusing I think I need to have long chat with Dimitri telling to him make up his mind ,because I can't kept hanging there waiting for him to decide.

Then there is Adrian I don't want to use him because of the feelings he has towards me ,but thing is maybe over time maybe I could turn my feelings around and love Adrian.

But what if we carry on like this I'm only stringing him along getting his hopes up ,to have smashed to ground in the end.

I did tell Adrian this first of all so I think he under stand that,but I can't help but feel guilty for doing this to him , maybe I hate to admit it Lissa was right I should maybe waited a little longer.

Well I can always go the party with Adrian tomorrow see how I feel ,then tell him either I can't do this or I can do this with him.(yes that sounds like a plan)

After 30 minutes later after we all finished our dinner we all headed back to our dorms to get some sleep for tomorrow!,I can't wait for tomorrow night all the decorations and the fancy customs it's going to be great!.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light, then the dream I've been having a lot lately started appearing again.

* * *

**Sara pov (from Monday night) :**

Something not right here Evan should of arrived today but he didn't,Me and Blaine spent all day waiting by the gates at the front of campus waiting for him to arrive,and he never did.

We tried to contact his father,our aunt,some of his guards who stayed behind,his friends,some of his other siblings and even Evan him self, no look what so ever.

It's as if he's just dropped off the surface of the earth.(strange very strange to be exact)

Me and Blaine are currently going out of our minds crazy calling everyone we know ,asking if they seen any sign of Evan ,the guests and his guards he was travelling with.

Every reply we received of course is a no ,or no we haven't seen him ,but we thought he was travelling to Montana for a business trip.

But no one has seen or even heard from Evan,and the people he was travelling with since they left yesterday.(how can someone so suddenly just disappear so quickly?)

I mean off all people that would aspect who could just suddenly off the surface of the earth, Evan wouldn't even be in my top 50 hell he wouldn't be on the list all together.

I brought out thoughts when Blaine came running back to at the gate looking frantic.

" Sara!" exclaimed Blaine ,I ran towards him.

"what? what's wrong,did you find them?"I asked with hope laced into my voice.

"no I haven't heard any news as to where they are at, but I think your right about something being not right here(gave him curious look).

Something strange is going on,they wouldn't upon disappear without a reason or explanation without something happening to them,and it seem likes it up to us find out what going on." said Blaine, I let out deep sigh.

"yes I do agree I think it up to us find them,(I paused for a moment)but we can't tell rose she'll freak out and try go and find him.

For all we know this could be trick ,they could be fine and are meant too turn up tomorrow or next week ,and someone is trying too get Rose out the Academy too.."I said I trailed off at the end ,I didn't want to think about what they wanted too do to Rose if they found her.

"I couldn't agree more little sis,I think we should go off campus back home for a few days" said Blaine with serious tone, I stirred at him wide eyes.

"home? as in..." I asked.

"yes home" said Blaine,a huge smile appeared across my face.

"you really mean it?"I asked with hope once again laced into my voice.

"of course little sis, besides Rose won't even notice where gone she too busy with her old school friends from the Academy..."he trailed off at the end ,I got his point though.

"so when do we leave then?"I asked him.

"now" he said serious tone .

"what now ,now?" asked in disbelief, he chuckled.

"yes now,now little sis" he said with huge grin plastered across his face.

With that we headed towards the transportation office and order a car to leave the Academy,15 minutes later we both in one of the many vans that Academy owns heading towards airport.

"do you really think this going to help find them"I stated.

"I don't know but I do know it will do us the world of good that's for shore"said Blaine.

"maybe we should we off told about Evan"I stated,Blaine turned to face with me wide eyes.

"little sister your not seriously thinking we should tell her now are you"stated Blaine in shock.

"I know I said before maybe it best she doesn't know but what if Evan is dead,or he was killed or we where killed she wouldn't know why/where/when/how you know"I said.

"oh little sister Evan strong guy he can take care of himself,it's our job to care of Rose and I know for a fact this would kill her.

Just knowing her brother is out there somewhere being possibly tortured or anything,you wouldn't want Rose to lose it would you"stated Blaine,I shock my head.

(At the airport they have special section of the airport for Moroi Rare like myself)

* * *

**Rose pov: Halloween party**

I was having a peaceful sleep that was until someone decided to chuck a bucket of stone cold water over me, I gasped at the temperature of the water,and on instant punched the person in the stomach I heard a male grunt.

I opened my eyes and saw that it Pyro who had indeed thrown the bucket of stone cold water over me, I shot him deadly glare while he clutch his stomach in pain.

( serves him right for throwing a bucket of stone cold water over me!)

"what the hell!"I exclaimed, while Pyro collapses on floor clutching his stomach in pain.

"I could say(grunt) the same thing!"whined Pyro,I heard chuckles from the doorway.

"serves you right for chucking a bucket of stone cold water over me! while I was sleeping,(I paused)why on earth would you disturb my sleep.

SPECIALLY BY CHUCKING BUCKET OF FRICKING STONE COLD WATER OVER ME!"I cried me and Pyro looked up to the doorway as a voice spoke out.

"sorry little fighter it was Christian idea to chuck a bucket of stone cold water over you,I promise we had nothing to do with this I swear "said Adrian suddenly appearing out from doorway with Lissa ,Jill ,Mase ,Eddie trailing behind him.

"OH MY GOD SWEETIE ARE YOU OKAY!" yelled Lissa while rushing over to Pyro side an stroking his face softly I smirked ,she looked up to me and shook her head at me then back down at Pyro ,and sighed.

"Lissa!"grunted Pyro.

"Chrissy sweetie the boys tried to warn you ,what Rose would do to you if you where disturb her look your in pain ,(she let out deep sigh)next time can you please just listen to their advise" said Lissa direct to Pyro, he nodded.

"well I hope you learnt you lesson sweetie to never throw a bucket of cold water over..." I cut Lissa off.

" correction a bucket of stone cold water" I said with a pointed look,the others laughed at me while Pyro glared.

"sorry I'm mistaken it was too never bucket of stone cold water(I nodded) over rose, or else you end up in a lot off pain like now" said Lissa,I smirked an nodded my head in agreement with Lissa statement.

"okay I think that enough,can we please start getting ready for the party tonight!"cried Jill we turned to look at her with wide eyes an our mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"what? just because I usually calm and collective ,doesn't mean I lose my cool sometimes" said Jill with serious tone.

"okay who are you what have you done will our little jelly bean!"I said with amused tone,she blushed (Awe!).

"no I like it ,it side of you we don't get to see often" said Eddie looking straight into Jill's eyes ,she hide behind her hair to hide redness creeping up across her whole face.

"t-t-thanks Eddie" said Jill in shy voice, Eddie nodded at her while Mase,Lissa,Adrian,Pyro and I all gave her friendly smile.

"well come guys it already 3:48pm the party starts at 7pm ,and us girls still need get cleaned,hair, make-up etc done by then so(she pushed the boys out my dorm),bye boys see you later"said Lissa as she shut the door, she turned to face me and Jill.

"right now that the boys are gone time for our annul pre getting ready party session to begin( me and Jill nodded, and had on wicked smiles on),okay Rose you go in your closet get all our costumes which would be outfits,shoes,make-up,props etc.(I saluted her)

Jill your in charge in finding our annul music playlist for getting ready for a party(she also saluted her),while me on the other hand sets up all stations for everything go on okay,(we both nodded)okay on the count of 3 okay" Lissa said,we nodded.

"1" said Lissa.

"2"said Jill.

"3,lets go!"I exclaimed with that we did what we told to do,around 20 minutes later everything we needed for getting for the party.

Jill hit play on the playlist the first song that came on,we couldn't help to sing along too '**Avril Lavigne -Girlfriend'.**

**(Lissa)**

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

**(Jill)**

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

**(Rose)**

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

**(I couldn't help to think of Dimitri on this verse )**

**(Lissa)**

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

**(Jill)**

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

**(Rose)**

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

**(Lissa)**

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know its not a secret  
Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

**(Jill)**

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again

**(Rose)**

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear **(please Dimitri)**  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again

**(Lissa)**

Cause she's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

**(Jill)**

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

**(Rose)**

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

**(oh I wish he would already ask me!,I know I shouldn't think like this since I'm giving Adrian a chance but I can't help this feelings I have for Dimitri. there something about Dimitri that I will find in Adrian,*sigh*)**

**(Lissa)**

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

**(Jill)**

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

**(Rose)**

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend  
(No way, no way)

**(Lissa)**

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend(No way, no way

**(Jill)**

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

**(Rose)**

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, hey hey!

* * *

We sang while getting ready for the party at the moment we where currently doing each other nails ,while listening to the music on the playlist .

And to be truthful this song differently speaks to me about different between my ex boyfriend Sky ,the one that willingly Dark-Link.

And Dimitri I don't even know what to call him really?.

**(Jessie James- I look so good without you lyrics)**

**(Lissa)**

Hey boy, I would have thought that  
When you left me I'd be broken  
With my confidence gone, so gone

**(yes he was always there he never left my side, he and I used to do everything together I mean everything. **

**But with Dimitri in the picture I feel like I can free to be own person,he shown me new side off life that worth living for.**

**It strange how one guy can change you ,to make you see things from different perspective)**

**(Jill)**

Hey boy, I would have thought that  
When you said that you don't want me  
I'd feel ugly and sense something was wrong

**(yes when sky and I first started dating I could my self dating him a few years at the most ,but with Dimitri I see a whole future a head of us.)**

**(Rose)**

Standing in front of the mirror  
My skins never been clearer  
My smiles never been whiter

**(yes this thanks to Dimitri helped me realise the truth about how last relationship was leading.)**

**(Lissa)**

I look so good without you  
Got me a new hairdo  
Looking fresh and brand new  
Since you said that we we're through

**(I do feel like a changed person, I don't feel like I'm the same girl that left last year)**

**(Jill)**

Done with your lies  
Baby, now my tears dry  
You can see my brown eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye

**(yes when I met Dimitri I finally stopped crying over Sky , I didn't tell anyone how much I was actually hurting because I don't like people seeing that side of me. But thanks to Dimitri no one ever had to know how I felt.)**

**(Rose)**

I look so good  
I look so good without you  
I look so good  
I look so good without you

**(I do look good without Sky ,thanks to you Dimitri and of course the others. **

**The main reason why I look so good now is because ,Dimitri his presents make feel instantly better.)**

**(Lissa)**

Hey, I never would have thought that  
When you left me I'd feel sexy  
And so good in my skin again

**(yes I really feel good in my skin now most probably the best I've ever felt in my skin to be truthful, just by the way Dimitri looks at me. Sky never looked at me the way Dimitri does.)**

**(Jill)**

And I never would have known that  
I'd be dreaming so much better  
Without you in my head

**(well I've stopped having the dreams of seeing Sky Dark-Link)**

**(Rose)**

Standing in front of the mirror  
My clothes never fit better  
My laughs never been louder

**(yes I laugh so much now days, everything have new perspective. **

**And yes I've been throwing myself in my free time into either dancing or training, so I'm probably in best shape I've ever been)**

**(Lissa)**

I look so good without you  
Got me a new hairdo  
Looking fresh and brand new  
Since you said that we we're through

**(Jill)**

Done with your lies  
Baby, now my tears dry  
You can see my brown eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye

**(Rose)**

I look so good  
I look so good without you  
I look so good  
I look so good without you

**(Lissa)**

Now baby, my body's looking better than before  
Ain't biting my nails since you walked out of the door  
I realize now I deserve so much more than what you give  
Than what you give

**(yes thanks to Dimitri I realised that I'm worth being treated with respect , he truly is gentlemen) **

**(Jill)**

I look so good without you  
Got me a new hairdo  
Looking fresh and brand new  
Since you said that we're through

**(Rose)**

I look so good without you  
Got me a new hairdo  
Looking fresh and brand new  
Since you said that we we're through

**(Lissa)**

Done with your lies  
Baby, now my tears dry  
You can see my brown eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye

**(Jill)**

Without you  
Got me a new hairdo  
Looking fresh and brand new  
Since you said that we're through

**(Rose)**

Done with your lies  
Baby, now my tears dry  
You can see my brown eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye

**(all)**

I look so good  
I look so good without you  
I look so good  
I look so good without you

We all sang along to the song carried on with getting ready for the party,I missed this time I had with Lissa and Jill before parties it a great bonding Technic.

Also it great to watch Lissa and Jill bond like family even though Lissa doesn't know it yet ,but it great to see them acting like sisters.

I just hope when Lissa finds out she doesn't cut off from Jill(Lissa not that type of person don't get me wrong,but in the heat of the moments you say and do things you don't mean.

But then sometimes it to late to fix what been said ,or done since the damage is done, and nothing will ever be the same again)

I was brought out of my deep thoughts by some sort of flashback or vision r some sort day dream hitting me,I instantly was brought out off reality I see anything but what the vision/day dream/vision showing me,but I hear the reality.

"Rose!"said Lissa worry laced into her voice,while shaking me.

"Rose you okay?" asked Jill fear laced into her voice.

"Rose,come on Rose!" said Lissa again with even more worry laced into her voice.

"Rose please wake up!(pause),your scaring me rose. Please"begged Jill.

"Rose wake..."

* * *

**Tasha pov:**

**(night of the Halloween party)**

Something strange is happening here.

Something not right here.

Something wrong with me.

Something happening to me and I don't know what,it's kind of freaking me out now.

I don't know what to do I'm trapped in this thing that I don't know about,and I can't seem to find away out of this mess.

'you want to make Rose go insane,you must take away what she most loves and 'll go so out of her mind to save them,and she'll go insane'

What the!? what is going on with me why I'm like this?,I don't want this life at all I want to myself again,I want to be normal again just be normal royal Moroi nothing more nothing less.

I don't know what real or what's dreams any more,am I going insane? oh lord I hope not.

When will the pain/confusion/sense of loss go away,how will it go away? what's it going to take make it go away?.

'Rikalus'.

Rikalus?,what the hell is Rikalus?,is that meant to be a name of anybody?

*knock knock*I made my way over to the door to find Mia standing their in similar 80's outfit.

"hey girl how have you been I haven't seen you in awhile!" exclaimed Mia.

"hey Mia come on in"I stated,and opened the door wide enough for her go threw.

"I love your outfit totally scream Tasha Ozera!"exclaimed Mia,I smiled at her.

(my costumes includes a white corset style top and a matching white tutu,a pair of white lace gloves, a white belt with 'BOY TOY' written across the front in silver and a headband with an attached white a my hair in 80's style,along with Referee Boots)

"why thank you Mia I like your outfit too"I stated,she shrieked at me.

"thank you thank you I worked really hard on this outfit!"she Shirked.

(her Costume includes a tattered white dress with blood splatters and a matching eye patch,with white high stockings and Tragedy Ann Doll Wig,lastly white go go boots.)

"well you ready then Mia?"I asked.

"yes I'm all ready for this party!"she shirked again.

With that we left my dorm headed straight to the party.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I'm ending this there , I have a busy day tomorrow so I need get some sleep don't worry this chapter is 2 parter!. What did you think of Sara/Sarah pov and Rose's?, let me know what you think and don't forget to review please!.Hope you enjoy the first part of the chapter though!.**

**I'll update soon! x**

**~kayleigh x**


	16. Chapter 16:Halloween II

**REWRITTEN:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD. SORRY GUYS I WAS OUT YESTERDAY ALL DAY AND DIDN'T GET HOME UNTIL AROUND MIDNIGHT SORRY!.**

**THIS IS CARRY ON FROM THE LAST CHAPTER FROM THE HALLOWEEN PARTY,I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THE STORY PLEASE, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR. **

**DON'T WORRY ROMITRI FANS THEY SHOULD BE TOGETHER SOON,BUT LIKE I SAID LAST TIME THERE IS A REASON THEY AREN'T TOGETHER AT THE MOMENT, ALL WILL BE REVILED IN GOOD TIME! :).**

**WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE TO ME DO POV IN DIMITRI AGAIN?, OR ANOTHER CHARTER E.G. ADRIAN,CHRISTIAN,LISSA,JILL ETC. PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK!.**

**THIS PART 2 OF CHAPTER 15 I MIGHT DO 3 OR 4 PARTS BECAUSE I NEED TO WRITE A LOT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**The disclaimer:**

Me: hey Ivan *blushes*

Ivan: hiya Kayleigh, how's you? *warm smile*

Me : I'm good ,what about your self?

Ivan: yes I'm great, what you been up two lately?

Me: same old really ,h-h-how about your self?

Ivan: same really ,and oh helping Dimitri man up as well

Me: oh cool! , hey Ivan

Ivan: yeah?

Me: could you do the disclaimer for me please?

Ivan: of course Kayleigh doesn't own any details of VA, but she does own the Moroi Rare and Dark-Link population

Me: thank you Ivan hehe *blushes*

(enters Dimitri)

Dimitri: hello _my кайлеигх_

Me: h-h-hi Russian god hehe , I mean Dimitri

Dimitri: no need for full name just call me Dimka

Me: okay then Dimka hehe

Dimitri: would you two like to hang out in my dorm

Me: YES! ,I mean yes that would be nice

(we all exited)

**The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

**********previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

**Tasha pov:**

**(night of the Halloween party)**

Something strange is happening here.

Something not right here.

Something wrong with me.

Something happening to me and I don't know what,it's kind of freaking me out now.

I don't know what to do I'm trapped in this thing that I don't know about,and I can't seem to find away out of this mess.

'you want to make Rose go insane,you must take away what she most loves and 'll go so out of her mind to save them,and she'll go insane'

What the!? what is going on with me why I'm like this?,I don't want this life at all I want to myself again,I want to be normal again just be normal royal Moroi nothing more nothing less.

I don't know what real or what's dreams any more,am I going insane? oh lord I hope not.

When will the pain/confusion/sense of loss go away,how will it go away? what's it going to take make it go away?.

'Rikalus'.

Rikalus?,what the hell is Rikalus?,is that meant to be a name of anybody?

*knock knock*I made my way over to the door to find Mia standing their in similar 80's outfit.

"hey girl how have you been I haven't seen you in awhile!" exclaimed Mia.

"hey Mia come on in"I stated,and opened the door wide enough for her go threw.

"I love your outfit totally scream Tasha Ozera!"exclaimed Mia,I smiled at her.

(my costumes includes a white corset style top and a matching white tutu,a pair of white lace gloves, a white belt with 'BOY TOY' written across the front in silver and a headband with an attached white a my hair in 80's style,along with Referee Boots)

"why thank you Mia I like your outfit too"I stated,she shrieked at me.

"thank you thank you I worked really hard on this outfit!"she Shirked.

(her Costume includes a tattered white dress with blood splatters and a matching eye patch,with white high stockings and Tragedy Ann Doll Wig,lastly white go go boots.)

"well you ready then Mia?"I asked.

"yes I'm all ready for this party!"she shirked again.

With that we left my dorm headed straight to the party.

* * *

**Chapter 15.2: Halloween part 2 **

**Sky pov:**

No luck as off finding my rose yet(sigh),since the plan that we placed with Tasha didn't work out the way we would of liked it too have(since Rose where about's still remain a mystery to us).

So me an Holt decided too head back to our under ground mansion until we receive a new break threw and for our own safety as,if any of the Moroi Rare population where too spot us at any time ,we would instantly be targeted/followed by are every move.

We can't afford for that to happen as it will completely ruin our plans to slowly gain control over Moroi Rare population,plus too finally take over the Moroi/Dhampir/human races for once and for all.

This is one of the reasons why we live under ground that ,and the can go out in the sunlight ,but the problem is after awhile the sunlight starts to make you feel really uncomfortable,so we actually prefer night-time/darkness to be truthful which why we live underground.

Currently I'm in the one of the old libraries sitting on table closes to the window,over looking the fellow Dark-Links going about their daily routines as normal.

(The room isn't anything special in my eyes any ways,as too me it just looks like old fashion medieval library .However too other Dark-Link who where turned in medieval times, this reminds them off home life).

I can't wait to have my rose back ,then I won't find days like this when I'm not on a shift won't be so boring as then I'll have company not just any company ,the best company to have on days off like this.

(I can almost imagination the things we could do on days like this, if you know what I mean *wink*)

Shouldn't be too much longer now I just hope since we have another plan in place,as of now it seems to be going too according plan.

(This time we will be successful in finding Rose,I won't stop until I find her bring her back here with me.

I don't care if it takes 5/20/50/70 years I will bring her back here she will be mine again ,no one is going to keep me away from Rose ever again once I find her. I can promise you that much,I am man of my words)

(sigh) Suddenly the door of library slammed open I quickly turned to face the person/people who had stepped into the room,I froze at sight of the group of people who had entered the room.

Slowly I started to feel smirk forming on my lips.(This should be interesting conversation, I fully turn to give them my full attention)

"hello Sky(I shot him an evil smirk,he pushes forward one of the Moroi Rare and a Moroi,I raised one of my eye brows)the council wants you to decided what their fate is now"said Holt with amusement hinted in his voice.

"is that so"I stated,Holt smirked.

"yes they we all witness to their request"stated Holt in amusement.

"well if that the case,did they inform you with any news yet?"I asked indicating to our prisoners,he let out aloud frustrated sigh.

"I'm afraid not sky they been giving us the silent treatment since they arrived here,specially this one(he pushes forward one of Moroi Rare,I knew myself very well in my time as Moroi Rare)he won't even crack in the slightest" said Holt, I narrowed my eyes at the Moroi Rare that I knew,while he on the other hand just shot me a deadly glare.

"hummmm (I paused for a moment)I can see you tried very hard trying crack them specially him(pointed to the Moroi Rare I knew),the blood they are covered with gives me reason to believe so any.

I would of thought they want of cracked by now specially the Moroi over there,but from what I can see he's no average Moroi then.

Well I think where going to have to do this hard way now"I said with fake sigh at the end,the Moroi Rare I knew let out humourless laugh,I narrowed my eyes at him once more.

"I'm glad you find this amusing to you in your shit of head of yours,but if I was you I start cooperating little bit more.

For everyone benefit here"I said with venom dripping out of my Moroi Rare I knew spat on my shoes while shooting me one of this infamous deadly glares.

This enraged me as I walked up to him kneel down to his height(as he kneeling down on the floor,with his hands behind his back) punched Moroi Rare in the gut several times, each time my fist connected with his stomach he let out painful grunt.

To which brought me such great pleasure to see and hear pain from him, he looks so weak so helpless so vulnerable (good I thought).

"take them down to the brig"I commanded getting up from my kneeling position,Holt returns with his own evil smirk he and I both now what happens in the brig.

"as you wish Sky(he grabs a hold of the Moroi Rare an the Moroi, while the other guards grab the others),come guys lets take these down to the brig" said Holt ,with that they headed towards the brig.

I started to turn away with huge smirk on my lips ,barely seconds later I heard some sort of pained cry(what the?).

I instantly turn back to see this sight into front of me,I couldn't believe the sight in front of my eyes how?what?huh?impossible.

"let us go or else Holt here dies" said the Moroi Rare that I knew,with the same amount of Venom dripping from his voice as I used earlier.

I stirred at him in shock he looked as fit as a horse,not the same person I saw barley seconds ago(what the?,how it even possible he was badly beaten/busied ,now he looks fit and healthy.

But I have to let them go or other wise Holt will be dead and I need him alive,without Holt I cannot find my rose.

He is the key for all my answers I seek and he knows it,I'm weak without Holt here.),I quickly make my decision.

"Fine you all may go (he gave me evil smirk),but I will find you again and I will enjoy ripping you all limb from limb, mark my words!"I yelled in rage.

They all simply narrowed their eyes on me ,released my fellow Dark-Link's not before they all shot me evil smirks.

With that they ran out of the room out off the mansion to lord knows where(probably back to where they where heading before hand).

"THEY GOT AWAY!,HOLT TELL EVERYONE TOO LEAVE THE 'S NOT SAFE HERE ANY MORE!" I yelled in such rage.

"of course(he turned to face other Dark-Links) what you guys standing there for move!" exclaimed Holt the other fellow Dark-Links nodded their heads, with that we all ran threw the different levels of the mansion yelling to everyone it's not safe ,they found us.

I quickly then rushed to the throne room to where our leaders are,I burst open the double size doors race to the front of the room.

Our leaders shot me confused look.

"what is the meaning of this lord Ransomed"stated second in command Elwood.

"they got away"I stated with anger dripping off my voice.

"HOW!"yelled head of training Fosterel

"they healed them selves some how,and tried to kill Holt"I stated.

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE WE SEEN THEM LESS THAN AN HOUR AGO,THEY LOOKED LIKE THEY WHERE ON THE BRINK OF DEATH"yelled Lady Haile

"I don't know but one thing I know for shore is,we are no longer safe here now"I stated.

"he right our prisoners will nation of fighters here to try slaughter us all,and they will bring back-up from other races we must leave now before it to late."stated master John-Lanceson.

"he's right we also need have everyone training 10 times harder than before"stated Elwood.

"yes I'll make my staff are fully repaired for new training Technics"stated Fosterel.

"okay tell everyone to travel to our other back-up under ground mansion"stated Lady Haliey

With that I walked to my suite to collect my belongs I want to take with me to new mansion,Holt meets be halfway there and help me pack my belongs and leave the mansion.

Mark my words I will find them again ,and I will end them once and for all!, like I said before I'm a man of my words.

* * *

**Rose pov:**

**_(Previously in last chapter)_**

_I was brought out of my deep thoughts by some sort of flashback or vision r some sort day dream hitting me,I instantly was brought out off reality I couldn't see anything but what the vision/day dream/vision showing me,but I could hear the reality._

_"Rose!"said Lissa worry laced into her voice,while shaking me._

_"Rose you okay?" asked Jill fear laced into her voice._

_"Rose,come on Rose!" said Lissa again with even more worry laced into her voice._

_"Rose please wake up!(pause),your scaring me rose. Please"begged Jill._

_"Rose wake..."_

"Rose wake up!"screamed Lissa.

I was suddenly brought out the dream/vision (etc) showing me , I blinked a couple times to adjust to the lighting in the room.

I suddenly started to feel 2 pairs of hands shaking me by my shoulders.

"Rose you okay?" asked Jill with worry laced into her voice.

Then all of sudden reality now finally fully hit me,and I realised that the 2 pairs of hands belonged too Lissa an Jill.

"yes jelly bean I'm alright don't worry(a look of relief appeared across both their faces),I guess I kind of zoned out you know(paused rubbed the back of my neck,that was so weird what just happened then it felt like I was really there) things on my mind I guess" I said letting out sad sigh at the end.

"its okay we under stand Rose(I'm glad she didn't question it any further ),now come on lets get changed into our costumes.

(she pauses for moment) That if you still want to go rose(I turned my full attention to her now) ,we won't go the party if your going to feel uncomfortable there.

We could all stay here watch a movie or ,something else if you like" said Lissa with concern hinted into her voice.

"it's okay Lissa I want to go this party ,I've been waiting ages for this Halloween party to arrive. So nothing gonna stop from going that party, and I mean Lissa It doesn't matter if my arm falls off , I would still go the party even then" I said in serious tone, they chuckled at me.

"and she's back (haha), you had us worried there for a minute Rose" said Lissa with amusement detected into her voice, I shot her playful glare.

"well only if your shore Rose?" asked Jill I turned an nodded at her, threw my arms around her shoulders leaning to rest my head against side of her head.

"yes Jelly bean I'm very positive about this, I'm feeling fine now I promise" I said with serious tone, she simply gave me warm/friendly smile.

"well come on girls lets carry on getting ready then for the Halloween party ,the guys be here soon to pick us up. So we better get back to making our selves look hot" said Lissa in no nonsense tone, me and Jill saluted her.

"aye aye captain" me and Jill said in unison to annoy her, in return she stuck out her tongue at us.

(sorry Lissa, we just couldn't resist it-Rose.".

**"well yeah ,I might have walked into that one myself-Lissa"**.

"might have?-Rose."

**"well okay ,I defiantly walked into that one myself-Lissa"**.

"that more like it-Rose".)

"should I press play on the music now?" asked Jill me and Lissa chuckled an nodded our heads, Jill pressed the play button and we continued on as before.

* * *

2 hours later me ,Jill and Lissa are all finally ready for the Halloween party, hair/make-up/costumes all done. The guys should be here any minute now(Lissa going the party with Christian of course ,I'm going the party with Adrian, Jill going the party with Eddie, while Mason going with Meredith but he meeting us first).

Lissa had her Halloween party costume ready since last October from what she told me, when I asked before what she was going as.

(didn't surprise me in slightest though,that she had her outfit picked out since last year)

Lissa decided to go as Marilyn Monroe this year for the party ,and luckily for Lissa she already has Blonde hair. So she decided to do her hair in 50's style hair do, to which is very similar to Marilyn Monroe style hair do.

Lissa also had on Marilyn's famous white dress and ,along with the pair of the same matching pair of shoes. Lissa also even googled 'how to do the Marilyn Monroe make-up tutorials' online, to help complete her look.**(pic on profile)**

While Jill on the other hand decided to go as Teen Greek goddess for the party,her costume consist off a red one-shouldered dress with a semi-sheer shoulder drape, gold detailing around the neckline and an attached gold belt. Also included is a pair of gold leg ties ,and a gold choker with a red faux gem**(Pic on profile)**

Jill's hair on the other hand had been curled placed into a high loose bun, with two little pieces of hair hanging down at the sides.**(Pic on profile)**

I decided to go as female cowgirl this year for the party ,my costume consists off a waistcoat with faux button detail, a black duster coat with matching coloured cowgirl boots, a collar and a soft-feel cowboy hat, and fake Antique pistol.**(Pic on profile)**

My hair on the other hand is hanging down to waist in long waves, and make-up is the usual for me really.

"wow we look hot ,and I mean hot H-O-T hot!" I exclaimed with smirk, Lissa and Jill giggled at me.

"you two look hot(me and Lissa smiled at her),I don't look hot at all I look cute at the most" said Jill with seriousness laced into her voice.

"don't be silly jelly bean you look hot too,(I paused for a moment) a certain somebody won't be able to take their eyes off you all night" I said with wink at the end she blushed ,while Lissa gave us curious look.

"who won't be able to take their eyes off you all night jelly bean"stated Lissa with amusement laced into her voice, I chuckled while Jill blushed even more.

"n-n-no b-b-body"stuttered Jill while avoiding Lissa gaze, I chuckled. I Sat down on the bed ,and carried on watching the two of them talking.

(well this suddenly got interesting ,and I have front row seats all I need now is some pop corn an I'm good to go)

"oh really(she shot her look that said 'you can't fool me , I once your age' look)then why are you blushing ,and stuttering then huummmm"said Lissa with amusement hinted into her voice.

"I errr..." Jill trailed off speechless as what to say to her, Lissa grinned .

"so who's the lucky guy then?"beamed Lissa, Jill blushed even more(wow she really likes him,I knew she liked him but I didn't think she liked him this much).

" his name is ,erm aaa ermm..." Jill trailed off from her shyness, time for me too butt back in again.

"he is very good friend of ours actually,(Lissa raised one her eye brows up at me) tall friendly,sweet,kind,loyal,take a bullet for anyone of his friends.

Ring any bells for you Liss" I said smirking, Lissa thought about it for minute then suddenly realization hit her.

"wait is this guy doesn't by any chance have sandy blonde hair, with hazel eyes ,tall ,Dhampir, happens to have bromance going on with Mason" stated Lissa with huge grin, Jill stirred at her with wide eyes.

"yes that just about sums him up , I should say" I said with smirk.

"by any chance ,does his name begin with 'E'"asked Lissa playing dumb, I nodded for her continue

"then a 'd'" said Lissa, I nodded

"then another 'd'" said Lissa, I nodded

then a..." Lissa was cut off by Jill

"alright alright , its Eddie I like Eddie!" cried Jill while covering his face with palms of her hands, to try hide her face.

"Eddie as in?"asked Lissa continuing the playing dumb game, I chuckled Jill shot Lissa glare.

"how many eddies do we know who have bromance going on with Mason, Eddie castile of course" said Jill

"awe! jelly bean no need to be shy about liking Eddie ,Eddie is a great guy.

No now way in hell would I judge you for liking him ,so you don't have to be scared to tell me you know. I think of you as my little sister Jelly bean ,I love you as my own little sister in fact .

I don't want you to be scared to talk to me about things like that ,I'm here if you ever want to talk about it ,okay" said Lissa serious tone,Jill nodded.

"now come on over and give me sisterly hug"said Lissa, Jill and Lissa gave each other sisterly hug I watched in awe.

"well come on Rose you like our sister too,get your ass over here now" said Lissa, I shot up ran over hugged the pair of them.

"I love you girls" I said with huge grin.

"I love you girls too"said Lissa, Jill nodded and chuckled at us, we interrupted from are sisterly moment by a knock on the door.

"ooow! that should be the guys ,I'll get it!" exclaimed Lissa,while rushing to the door, she opened the door wide enough for the guys fit threw.

Then in came Mason,Eddie,Adrian and Christian.

Mason and Eddie both wore matching Ghost-busters costumes consists of a beige coloured jumpsuit with trademark Ghost-busters logos placed on left side of their chest ,and on one of the sleeves,and a inflatable proton pack,also black dress shoes.(**pic on profile**)

Christian Halloween outfit I felt like laughing at(so Pyro of him do so, I think sums up how much respect he as for himself),he decided to go as psy the singer behind gangnam style.

His outfit includes a blue jacket with a black trim, an attached white shirt front and a black bow included is a pair of black sunglasses, with a pair of black dress shoes.**(pic on profile)**

While Adrian's on the other hand Police officer(I actually thought he would brought the pimp outfit I showed him ,all well he must of picked up on the fact I was messing with him ,awe! dame it would been funny to see him dressed like that),

grey mock vest with 'POLICE'across the front, also a white mock shirt with attached black tie detail, a black and white police hat with a silver badge detail and a pair of handcuffs.**(pic on profile)**

* * *

"wow ladies you all look great, specially you little fighter"said Adrian with a wink at the end to me,I rolled my eyes at him.

"Lissa love ,don't you look most beautiful today"said Pyro direct to Lissa, she blushed let out girlish giggle.

"thanks honey ,you look very handsome in your costume might I say"said Lissa while blushing.

"you look great jelly bean" said Mason while Eddie stirred at her in awe, Mason hit Eddie up the side the head to snapped out his awe, me and Lissa smirked.

"y-y-yeah you look great jelly bean,very..."Eddie trailed off.

"thanks Mason and Eddie(she blushed),you look great too Eddie I mean you both do" said Jill.

"thanks jelly bean isn't that nice Eddie, Eddie Eddie EDDIE!"said mason while again hitting Eddie up the side of his head,to once more snap him out of his awe.

"I have to say you look good too Adrian ,(I paused for moment, a smirk formed on my lips)but I though you going as a pimp this year?"I said to Adrian,he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I was until ,I realised why you wanted me so badly to wear it"shot back Adrian I playfully slapped his arm,he laughed at me.

"I'm surprise it actually took you this long to figure it out why I wanted you too,to be truthful" I said Adrian narrowed his eyes at me , and started to tickle me I instantly fell on floor.

"No!, Adrian stoppppp,hahaha p-p-pleas-e-e-es s-s-stop your k-k-killling m-e"I said threw my laughter.

"say your sorry then"amused Adrian.

"n-n-n-never"I exclaimed threw my laughter.

"how about now"stated Adrian with amusement.

"n-n-n-noooo"I exclaimed.

"okay you leave me no choice, Christian"said Adrian Pyro walks over to me ,and him started helping him tickle me.

"okay what about now Rosie poise?" amused Pyro.

"I h-h-hate you"I said threw my laughing fit ,I had tears forming in my eyes.

"say the three words,and me an Chris will stop little fighter"amused Adrian.

"n-n-n-no"I cried

"come Rosie Poise"amused Pyro

"n-n-no not g-g-gonna happen"I said,Adrian let out a fake sigh.

"okay fine Eddie and Mason I need some back-up over here" exclaimed Adrian.

"noooooo, I'm s-s-sorry A-A-Adrian p-p-please stop haha"I said threw laughter, Pyro and Adrian stopped tickling me helped me stand back up.

"see that wasn't so hard now was it Rosie Poise"smirked Pyro, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"haha very funny Pyro"I amused and smirked,he narrowed his eyes at me.

"hey you call me Rosie Poise,I'll call you Pyro"I challenged him, he was about to speak up when he was cut off.

"okay guys enough with bickering ,it's time to head to the party!" exclaimed Eddie and Mason in Unison,

"really ,when the party starting?"asked Lissa, Mason looked down on his watch which I hadn't noticed he was wearing until now.

"well if my watch it right(he paused for moment),then the party should start right now"said Mason, we all nodded.

With that we made tracks to the Halloween party, one thing I know for shore this going to be interesting night ahead for us that's shore.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile , but this still been busy with me. This Halloween party scene it going to be 3 or 4 part now its easier for me upload then what do you think sky pov?, who the people he kidnapped, and why Rose zone out like that?.****Also Elwood and Fosterel does that ring a bell to anyone?.**

**What's going to happen at the party will something happen or will it be normal Halloween party?. Will Rose re connect with Dimitri in this next few chapters?, so many question and no 't forget to review it please! :)**

**I'll update when I can! x**

**~kayleigh x**


	17. Chapter17:HalloweenIII,hero dream walker

**REWRITTEN:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD .HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER, THE HALLOWEEN PARTY CHAPTER LIKE I SAID BEFORE WILL BE SPILT INTO 3 OR 4 PARTS .**

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THEIR COSTUMES?,DO YOU THINK THEY WOULD ACTUALLY WEAR THEM TO HALLOWEEN PARTY?.**

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE LAST CHAPTER?, ANY THOUGHTS?.PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THE STORY I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE STORY!. **

**DON'T WORRY ROMITRI FANS THEY WILL BE TOGETHER SOON HOPEFULLY!, AND ROSE WILL END UP SNAPPING OUT HER WILD PARTY GIRL STATE SOON TOO. **

**LISSA AND ROSE WILL ALSO HAVE TO DEAL WITH A BIG PROBLEM THAT WILL COME UP IN FEW CHAPTERS(WONDER WHAT IT COULD BE?).**

**Disclaimer:**

_Me: hey Sarah!_

_Sarah: hello kayleigh ,how are you?_

_Me: me I'm great ,fine,fab ,over the moon you?_

_Sarah: that's good, I'm okay I suppose *sad sigh*_

_Me:what's wrong?_

_Sarah: what not wrong ,would be easier question to ask ,to be truthful._

**_(enters Rose,Christian,Adrian)_**

_Rose and Chris:__heyy!_

_Adrian: what's up_

_Me:hey Rose,Chris and Adrian! how are you?_

_Rose and Chris: great!_

_Adrian: I'm good , and oh ignore them they keep saying things in sync .It kind of weird ,but you get used to it after a while._

_Me:okay I'll try to ignore it them thanks, so what you guys up two?_

_Rose and Chris: nothing much just talking to you!_

_Adrian: babysitting these two *points to Rose and Chris*_

_Sarah: trying to work out these Legends, same old same old really_

_Rose and Chris:oh my god when did you get here!, how are you?_

_Sarah:hey... Rose and Chris ,I'm okay you two?_

_Rose and Chris: super!, where great hehe_

_Sarah: okay... is the a reason they are talking in sync ,any body?_

_Adrian: it's complicated..._

_Sarah: aaa I see_

_Me: who would like to do the disclaimer for me today?_

**_(Sarah and Adrian where to about to speak up ,but they where cut off by Rose and Chris)_**

_Rose and Chris: Me!, kayleigh doesn't own VA, but she does own the Moroi Rare and Dark-Links and the gods/goddess too._

_Me:thanks Rose and Chris it means a lot!_

_Rose and Chris: your welcome Kayleigh, Lets play a game!_

_Me: erm okay?_

_Rose and Chris: 92_

_Me and Sarah:what?_

_Rose and Chris: bat_

_Me and Sarah:..._

_Rose and Chris: fish food_

_Me and Sarah:..._

_Rose and Chris: Americ..._

_Adrian: I have double sided chocolate donut's!_

_Rose and Chris: gimme gimme,gimme gimme_

_Adrian: I don't have them on me ,there in my dorm..._

**_(Rose and Chris bolted to Adrian dorm)_**

**_The end of the disclaimer_**

* * *

**********previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

"wow ladies you all look great, specially you little fighter"said Adrian with a wink at the end to me,I rolled my eyes at him.

"Lissa love ,don't you look most beautiful today"said Pyro direct to Lissa, she blushed let out girlish giggle.

"thanks honey ,you look very handsome in your costume might I say"said Lissa while blushing.

"you look great jelly bean" said Mason while Eddie stirred at her in awe, Mason hit Eddie up the side the head to snapped out his awe, me and Lissa smirked.

"y-y-yeah you look great jelly bean,very..."Eddie trailed off.

"thanks Mason and Eddie(she blushed),you look great too Eddie I mean you both do" said Jill.

"thanks jelly bean isn't that nice Eddie, Eddie Eddie EDDIE!"said mason while again hitting Eddie up the side of his head,to once more snap him out of his awe.

"I have to say you look good too Adrian ,(I paused for moment, a smirk formed on my lips)but I though you going as a pimp this year?"I said to Adrian,he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I was until ,I realised why you wanted me so badly to wear it"shot back Adrian I playfully slapped his arm,he laughed at me.

"I'm surprise it actually took you this long to figure it out why I wanted you too,to be truthful" I said Adrian narrowed his eyes at me , and started to tickle me I instantly fell on floor.

"No!, Adrian stoppppp,hahaha p-p-pleas-e-e-es s-s-stop your k-k-killling m-e"I said threw my laughter.

"say your sorry then"amused Adrian.

"n-n-n-never"I exclaimed threw my laughter.

"how about now"stated Adrian with amusement.

"n-n-n-noooo"I exclaimed.

"okay you leave me no choice, Christian"said Adrian Pyro walks over to me ,and him started helping him tickle me.

"okay what about now Rosie poise?" amused Pyro.

"I h-h-hate you"I said threw my laughing fit ,I had tears forming in my eyes.

"say the three words,and me an Chris will stop little fighter"amused Adrian.

"n-n-n-no"I cried

"come Rosie Poise"amused Pyro

"n-n-no not g-g-gonna happen"I said,Adrian let out a fake sigh.

"okay fine Eddie and Mason I need some back-up over here" exclaimed Adrian.

"noooooo, I'm s-s-sorry A-A-Adrian p-p-please stop haha"I said threw laughter, Pyro and Adrian stopped tickling me helped me stand back up.

"see that wasn't so hard now was it Rosie Poise"smirked Pyro, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"haha very funny Pyro"I amused and smirked,he narrowed his eyes at me.

"hey you call me Rosie Poise,I'll call you Pyro"I challenged him, he was about to speak up when he was cut off.

"okay guys enough with bickering ,it's time to head to the party!" exclaimed Eddie and Mason in Unison,

"really ,when the party starting?"asked Lissa, Mason looked down on his watch which I hadn't noticed he was wearing until now.

"well if my watch it right(he paused for moment),then the party should start right now"said Mason, we all nodded.

With that we made tracks to the Halloween party, one thing I know for shore this going to be interesting night ahead for us that's shore.

* * *

**Dimitri pov:**

it's (Saturday night) the night of the Halloween party,but to be truthful I don't really feel going,but my sister and my best friend insisted that I go.

Viktoria even came by earlier saying that she had picked out a costume for me to wear,too the party so I had to go never matter what I say.

I was surprise she actually bought me a costume ,specially something like this.

You see Viktoria likes annoy me sometimes by buying me things I very much dislike but this,now this something that suits my personality very well(she bought me cowboy costume!, the costume even has brown leather duster!).

My costume for the Halloween party consists off a long brown duster and a matching coloured hat,with a red mock shirt and black bootlace .Also Black pair of cowboy boots, I have my shoulder length hair hanging down like normal.**(pic on profile)**

*beep beep, beep beep* the alarm clock went off, Ivan an Viktoria should be any minute(Ivan wanted to bring Viktoria to our dorm without her being mobbed by all other Dhampirs males,Ivan thinks of Viktoria as she little sister that's why you know big protective brother).

As on right on queue the was a knock on the door that's them,I quickly made my way over an opened the door wide enough for them enter.

Ivan decided to go as johnny from Dirty Dancing as he said that will draw him the attention from the ladies...,Ivan costume consists off a black leather jacket with a silver zip-up front ,and the Dirty Dancing logo printed on the back.

Also includes is a black shirt with "Nobody puts Baby in a corner" printed on the back in a pink ,also a pair of black dress pants and the same matching coloured shoes with a pair black shades.**(Pic on profile and plus his hair too)**

While Viktoria decided to as Cleopatra, her costume consists off a long yellow dress with an attached drape that hangs down at the back of the outfit ,and is attached to gold and blue wrist a gold and blue belt, a matching neck piece and a gold sequinned headpiece with a snake detail at the front.

Lastly she had with matched coloured shoes to go with her dress,also had on the Cleopatra wig on,with some fake Egyptian looking jewellery on her arms/hands/fingers.**(pic on profile)**

As Ivan and Viktoria entered my dorm I noticed they weren't alone ,for some reason Guardian Hathaway was with them.

"hi Ivan and Vik,hello Guardian Hathaway(she nodded her at head at me, I shot her curious look),I have done something wrong or..."I trailed off.

"no no Dimitri you haven't done anything wrong(she paused for a moment),I would actually like a word for with you for a moment alone,if you don't mind actually"said Guardian Hathaway I gulped and stirred at her with wide eyes, while Ivan and Viktoria gave me curious look.

"s-s-shore G-G-Guardian Hathaway"I stuttered out.

"well then me and Viktoria will take that as are queue to leave ,and wait out in the hallway then"said Ivan while shooting me sympathetic smile, with that Vik and Ivan headed towards the hallway to wait for me.

I turned to face Guardian Hathaway,"so Guardian Hathaway what is it you wanted too talk to me about?"I asked with curiosity hinted into my voice.

Guardian Hathaway took one look at me,and started pacing the floor franticly.(wow this must be really important for her, I wonder what it is?)5 minutes later and she still pacing the floor,wow if she carries on pacing like this she going to wear a hole in the floor,pretty soon.

Maybe I should ask if she okay well it quite clear she not okay like,but maybe it would be polite thing to do.

"are you okay Guardian Hathaway?"I asked with concern laced into my voice,she stops pacing to look up at me with wide eyes.

"Ri-Dimitri have you noticed anything strange happening around here lately?"asked Guardian Hathaway trying to avoiding my gaze,I gave her confused look ,she continues.

"I mean have you seen any changes in people around you?,maybe even in your self at times?.Maybe in things around you?.

(I raised one eye brow up at her,she let out a sigh while placing her palm to her forehead an continued)I mean has anything seemed little off too you,people treating you slightly differently,or people calling you different names so on and so on?"asked Guardian Hathaway.

"errr well..."I trailed off,her ears perked up an turned her full attention to me now.

"Dimitri I can help you no scratch that I want to help you,but if you don't answer my questions I can't help you at all"said Guardian Hathaway with pleading look, I let a sigh while running my fingers threw my silky hair.

"well yes actually I have been called different names lately, and also hearing some ringing sound in my ears. Plus Roza suddenly stopped speaking to me as well"I said truthfully, Guardian Hathaway gave me curious look.

"who's Roza?"Guardian Hathaway asked I blushed ,and averted my gaze.

"I'm sorry I meant Rose..."I trailed off , Guardian Hathaway eyes widened in shock.

"wait rose..."Guardian Hathaway trailed off.

"Rose Hathaway"I said calmly,even though just saying her name sends chills down my spine.

"wo-wo-wo wait(she pauses for a moment)Rose Hathaway as in Rosemarie Hathaway,as in my niece Rosemarie Hathaway"stated Guardian Hathaway with no emotion traced in her voice I averted my eyes again,I think she found the answer she was looking for.

"oh Lord it really happening again, isn't it"says Guardian Hathaway more to her self than directed to me,I gave her confused look.

"I'm sorry I'm not following what your trying to say"I questioned,while Guardian Hathaway pulls out her phone from her back pocket dials someone.

"one second I need to make quick phone call"stated Guardian Hathaway while dialling a number.

* * *

"Hello It's Jaine Hathaway...  
He here I know for a fact,that he here now...(who's here?)  
No sara and Blanathan have gone...(sara and Blanathan?,those are some weird names)  
No Evan and the others never arrived...  
They left a few days ago to find them...  
I don't know where they are...  
I just need some more time...  
Yes I know it needs to happen soon...(what needs happen soon?)  
okay I know I have to hurry up ,but it this isn't over night thing...  
how ?the trickster is very smart,that why I haven't even noticed he was here until I spoke to Rikalus...(trickster? and Rikalus again that name fellows me everywhere I go)  
But tonight Halloween, she going be at Halloween party... (she?, I thought they where talking about a he?)  
with a royal Moroi that happens to be one her best friends,and why would you want to know that?...  
fine I don't know I guess both indoor and outdoor,well any-ways why would that matter at all?...(that what was thinking too)  
yes I know its Halloween,...  
yes the sky is clear ,not cloud in the sky...(clear sky?)  
yes the stars are out...(stars?)  
but what's this got to do with anything...(exactly what I was thinking)  
yes no one is near the lake tonight I promise you ,or the old would need the spirits to get into any-way ...(lake?,spirits)  
wait! of course it Halloween, the table in the library of course!. oh! and her powers...(table?,powers?)  
The holiday of the dead!...(why would you be happy celebrate the death?)  
it's full moon!...(that's important because?)  
your genius!(huh? I have no idea what she talking about at all)  
yes I will don't worry,I have him here with me now...(what?)  
speak soon Arose-mere...(Arose-mere where have I heard that name before?)" said Guardian Hathaway on the phone to Arose-mere.

"is everything okay Guardian Hathaway"I asked ,she turned her full gaze to me.

"no not really(she paused for a moment),but Rose shouldn't be danger any-more now that I you for telling me before it was too late Dimitri"said Guardian Hathaway with serious tone.

"wait what's wrong with Roza ,why she danger?"I asked frantic she studied me for moment then smirked,I glared at her(I don't find this one bit in the slightest amusing!,this Roza's safety where talking about is no laughing matter)

"wow he's really you ,isn't he"Guardian Hathaway said more to herself ,I gave her curious look.

"Dimitri there something I need to tell you, but I don't how your going to take it"said Guardian Hathaway, I gave her confused glance.

"Dimitri you might want Ivan here in room, and send Viktoria to the party as well"Guardian Hathaway said with a serious tone,I nodded grabbed my phone off the side of my desk texted Ivan.

**(Dimitri and Ivan text conversation)**

_hey Ivan can you tell Viktoria go the party,Guardian Hathaway wants to tell us both something-Dimitri _

_yeah shore ,hang on a sec-Ivan_

_okay-Dimitri_

_okay Viktoria headed off to the party,what does Guardian Hathaway want to speak about?-Ivan_

_I don't know but I think what she going to tell us ,is defiantly change things-Dimitri_

_really how so?-Ivan_

_I don't know,just things she says-Dimitri_

_okay see you in min-Ivan_

_okay see you-Dimitri_

**(The end of the conversation)**

A 1 minute later Ivan walked into the room me and Ivan sat down on my bed, while Guardian Hathaway sat down on mine and Ivan desk in front of us .

"you wanted to see me and Dimitri Guardian Hathaway?"questioned Ivan

"yes I do ,(she paused for a moment) right now what I'm about to tell you may seem little shocking so I'm not going to tell you guys too much yet. Only little parts that involve you both together ,okay?"said Guardian Hathaway.

"okay" me and Ivan said unison.

"well Dimitri you know before when you said people keep calling you different names, by any chance that name Rikalus?" said Guardian Hathaway.

"yes that it Rikalus ,who is he and why people keep calling me that or add least think I'm him?" I asked, she sighed.

* * *

"I won't tell you too much I'll only tell you a basic summary,because your not ready for it yet but.

Rikalus is a famous dead warrior he lived a few thousand years ago,but he wasn't Dhampir or Moroi or Moroi Rare or off angel blood,he born around the time before Dhampirs even existed.

Rikalus was just an ordinary human being with special abilities.(she paused for a moment, to let us take this in first,we nodded her to continue)

Growing up Rikalus had best friend called Barnabas who was also human like himself,who also like you two had a strong brotherly bond which each other.

(me and Ivan looked each other then back her,she continued)

The village they lived in actually used to be here in this very location actually(what here as in the school grounds?),where St Vladimir now built of it remote where about's,perfect for hiding away from enemies.

Back at the time when they living in the village Barnabas ,and Rikalus both came from the two leading families from the village.

They both seemed to have a normal childhood like all the other children of the village,well as normal as it could be since they off spring of leading families.

But growing up Rikalus wasn't exactly the usual village boy as he was very understanding to people emotions,not a lot of people knew he could feel and read people ,but apart from that he average male of the village.

But Rikalus liked to keep that secret so the only other person he told was his best friend/brother Barnabas who he trusted with his life, but of course he also told his little sister Adeite but she bit young to truly under stand the his abilities.

When they discover Rikalus abilities she was 7 years old ,while her brother and Barnabas where 14 years old at the time when they finally discovered this abilities.

But other than that Rikalus and Barnabas lives where completely normal,nothing exciting ever happened in their that was until Rikalus just pasted his 18th birthday that is.(we gave her confused look,she continued)

You see one night Barnabas,Rikalus and Adeite where out by old lake reading,which is actually the lake here in forest part of the on very night the sun was starting to set Rikalus,Barnabas and Adeite where about to leave,when they aloud crashing/splashing sound.

That when they noticed a carriage a had fallen into the lake ,they quickly rushed to the carriage to check for saviours,Rikalus and Barnabas divided into the lake and checked the carriage out.

But it was too late everyone apart from one person in whole carriage even the horses had drowned,the total deaths counted at 3 male and 3 females and 4 horses.

But the one person who did survive was a young female the same age as Barnabas and Rikalus,the second Rikalus eyes fell upon the girl he instantly felt this deep connection like no other.

This connection that he felt was on a whole new level of deepness ,this kind of connection didn't even exist until Rikalus met for her.

But luckily for Rikalus the feel was mutual,as later on when she woke up her eyes fell upon him ,the same amount emotion streamed threw her as had Rikalus.

When they pulled her out the carriage they brought her home from the lake ,and sneaked her into Rikalus room without being caught.

Rikalus decided he wanted to be the first one to see her when she first woke up,so he stayed up the whole night checking on her while Barnabas ,and Adeite took sleeping shifts to keep him company.

From the moment she woke up they didn't leave each other side,they very open with each other telling each other dark secrets they hadn't even told their most trust friends.

Rikalus found out later on that the girl had actually been travelling to his village before they where attacked,also learned that her name was 'Flondra Sariah Elizabeth Dracula' that she was 17 years old Moroi Rare which is the off spring of a god/goddess/angel blood and a Moroi.

She also told him she classes herself Warrior Princess since she was princess and is a warrior,she also told him some her abilities and vis versa.

A few months by people started to form opinion of the relationship some hated it with such a passion,or some loved it with a passion.

Rikalus family where thrilled when they first laid eyes on a Flondra,they thought she make perfect wife and give them perfect son's carry on their families name.

Then later on Flondra stalker found out about their relationship did everything in his power to stop it,his planned worked for a while until Rikalus realised she had charm spell placed upon her.

After that things calmed down until something else happened but I'm not going to tell you this quite yet(what you can't leave us hanging there,why can't tell us the rest?),I have to careful what I revile as it will effect the future."said Guardian Hathaway with serious tone Ivan stirred at her with wide eyes,I on other hand gave her curious look.

"okay...,but you didn't explain why people are calling me Rikalus,also why is the story have anything to do with us?(I pointed to towards me and Ivan)"I questioned,she looked torn whether to tell us or not.

"please Guardian Hathaway we won't tell anyone ,if that what your worried about"stated Ivan she turned her full gaze to him,and studied him for a moment.

"of course,where ever one goes the others follow"said Guardian Hathaway, me and Ivan gave her confused look.

"who follows?"we asked in unison,she let out little chuckle.

"okay Dimitri the reason you being called Rikalus because ,you have his features..."said Guardian Hathaway, Ivan and my eyes widen in shock

"wait...are you saying that Dimitri is the Doppelgänger of R-R-Rikalus"stated Ivan in shock, Guardian Hathaway stood up dragged the chair across towards my bed ,sat down right in front of us.

"not so much as a Doppelgänger,so to say"said Guardian Hathaway in calm tone,Ivan and I gave her confused look.

"well if he isn't a Doppelgänger,then what is he too Rikalus then?"asked Ivan,that exactly what I was thinking actually.

Guardian Hathaway looked like a dear caught in the headlights.

"are you okay Guardian Hathaway you look..."I trailed off.

"and there it is again"said Guardian Hathaway.(what there again?)

"what is there again?"asked Ivan.

"the kind nature, the worrying for others, the list could go on"said Guardian Hathaway sounding like fortune teller.

"erm I'm lost here"said Ivan I nodded in agreement,she let out loud sigh while turning her gaze to me and Ivan.

* * *

"Dimitri Ivan put the pieces too together"pleaded Guardian Hathaway,we both gave her look that said'if we knew what you meant,we wouldn't be asking then'.

"you really can't put the pieces together"stated Guardian Hathaway we shook our heads at her,she let out a sigh.

"Dimtri not your Rikalus Doppelgänger ,but do look like his twin"said Guardian Hathaway we gave her confused look.

"that's because Dimitri you are Rikalus"stated Guardian Hathaway ,Me and Ivan instantly eyes bulged of there sockets in shock.

Ivan unfroze before me.

"no this Dimitri Belikova,I think you have mistaken for someone else Guardian Hathaway"said Ivan,she let out little chuckle again.

"No I'm not mistaken Dimitri is Rikalus(Ivan was about cut her off,but she gave him pointed look),but Dimitri is Rikalus re born in this lifetime"Guardian Hathaway said to us, Ivan and I gasped.

"Dimitri you are Rikalus I know are you for defiant"Guardian Hathaway said,I gave her puzzled look.

"Rikalus full name is 'Rikalus Lovell Rodbertus Belikova'(my eyes widen in shock,that's my surname name),yes he is your ancestor and one of reasons why Rikalus decided this life"stated Guardian Hathaway.

"wait are you saying someone else is in Dimitri body with him?"joked Ivan while Guardian Hathaway shot him deadly glare,he instantly stiffened.

"no Ivan I'm trying to say that Dimitri and Rikalus are the same person,only difference is in this lifetime your parents never called you 'Rikalus Lovell Rodbertus Belikova' they called you Dimitri Belikova"said Guardian Hathaway.

"o-o-okay"I stuttered

"but why did you need me here"asked Ivan, she smirked at him.

"well I see you aren't as smart in this lifetime,I have to admit Barnabas"said Guardian Hathaway mine and Ivan's eyes widen in shock,she laughed at are facial expressions.

"oh yes you heard right Ivan Dimitri isn't the only one re born,your old name was 'Barnabas Henry Zeklos'"said Guardian Hathaway.

"w-w-w-what?"asked Ivan.

"Barnabas is your ancestor Ivan,Barnabas chose this life for the same reason Rikalus did"stated Guardian Hathaway.

"wow this is a lot to take in"I said while rubbing my both sides of my temple,Ivan mirrored my movement.

"yes it is...,do you both have a headache?"asked Guardian Hathaway well now she mentioned it I do feel a headache coming on,me and Ivan nodded.

She walked over to me and Ivan locked gaze with us t,hen I realised what she was doing she was using compulsion.

(how's that possible she a Dhampir ,and Moroi can use compulsion).

"I want you two to put this conversation to the back your mind,until tomorrow night then I want you slowly remember bits and at a time.

And if anybody asks you two were you where tonight ,you tell them you wanted to ask me question about up coming field experience,do you under stand me(we nodded).

Good now I want you two good the Halloween party but first,Dimitri I want you to the Belikova crest ring all the time from now on,(I nodded)good now go"Guardian Hathaway said her compulsion tone.

With that me and Ivan made our way to the Halloween party,to make the most of the rest of the night.

* * *

**Rose pov:**

As we entered the Halloween party with my friends ,I notice that the song 'Thriller by Michael Jackson'was blasting threw speakers.

The party was packed with people dancing/grinding with each other ,and just generally having great time rocking out to the music.

Also I have to admit everyone here ,has defiantly tried to make an effect in their costume wise any ways.(everyone dressed is in realistic Halloween costumes,I must say I'm very impressed)

As glanced around the room I saw one of the Moroi decided to dressed in count Dracula costume,I started mentally laughing to myself as my fathers side of the family is a Dracula,also Count Dracula also happens to be my great-great-great-great-great etc grandfather.

(also my grandfather is still alive,as he had a spell placed upon him to live forever when he was a Moroi Rare.I love my very great grandfather as he and I always loved to pull pranks on other family,he and I are partners in crime too!)

The room(the main gym) was covered in haunted house theme decorations,there was lots of fake cob webs/ fake blood/coffins/fake spiders/fake rats/fake bats/smoke machines/Halloween themed food etc.(wow they really went all out for this party ,I have to say this got be a first for St Vlad's)

Lissa and Christian quickly ran off with each other to the other side of room,where the other couples always stay during these school parties away from the they can make out all night without being caught basically.

I also noticed Mason had gone off too find Meredith somewhere in the crowed room,while Eddie,Jill and Adrian still stood in entrance with me.

"HEY LITTLE FIGHTER YOU WANT TO DANCE?"yelled/asked Adrian over the music blasting in the background,I quickly grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the dance floor,while Eddie dragged Jill over with us to the dance floor.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!"yelled Jill,I nodded along in agreement with her and laughed,while holding both Adrian's hands up and swaying to the beat.

"WHO COULDN'T LOVE THE KING OF POP!"yelled Eddie.

"YES MICHAEL JACKSON A CLASSIC"yelled Adrian.

"YES THEY COULDN'T HAVE A HALLOWEEN PARTY ,NOT HAVE MICHAEL JACKSON THRILLER PLAYING!"I yelled

"TRUE STORY!"yelled/amused Adrian an me,Eddie and Jill burst out laughing.

"Cause this is thriller!  
Thriller night!  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller!  
Thriller night...  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer  
Thriller tonight, yeah"we sang at the top of are lungs.**(Michael Jackson-Thriller)**

"HEY ISN'T THAT MASON,MEREDITH,AMBROSE,JOSHUA AND THAT MIA CHICK?"yelled/asked Adrian,I turned my head to face the direction Adrian looking at.

"YES IT IS,WONDER WHY THEIR TALKING TO MIA?.I WOULD OF THOUGHT SHE WOULD BEEN WITH HER PLAY MASTER"I yelled Eddie,Adrian and Jill laughed at me.

"ONLY YOU ROSE"yelled Eddie while shaking his head in amusement.

Then Mason came rushing over to us when he sees us dancing.

"HEY GUYS LOOK WHO I HAVE WITH ME"yelled Mason

"DID SOMEONE ORDER A SPECIAL DELIVERY HERE"yelled/asked Meredith with amusement laced into her voice.

"YAY YOU MADE IT"I yelled,well I threw my arms around Meredith neck ,and pulled her into a big hug.

"AWE IT'S KNOW ADD LEAST ROSE MISSED ME HERE" yelled Meredith with sarcasm laced into her voice.

"I MISSED YOU TOO"yelled Adrian while pulling her in for a hug.

"YEAH WE MISSED YOU TOO"yelled Jill and Eddie in unison

After that are conversations died down as we just let the music take over us instead,me an Adrian did our usual grinding/swaying an throwing heads back/forwards/sidewards while laughing our asses off.

Jill and Eddie jumped up and down to the beat with hands in the air,lastly Mason and Meredith where doing some type of Egyptian dancing(mainly the mummy dance move).

Then Lissa,Pyro,Ambrose,Joshua came running over to us ,and joined our group reminded me off the last Halloween party where at before I left,I just hope I don't end up drunk and half naked in Adrian bed again this time(haha).

* * *

I don't know how much time past but at this point in the night we had danced to so far 'Michael Jackson-Thriller,Lady gaga-monster,Katy perry-E.T,Chine Anne McClain-calling all the monsters,Kanye West-Monster ft. Rick Ross, Nicki Minaj, Jay-Z & Bon Iver,B.o.B - Out of My Mind ft. Nicki Minaj,Rocky Horror Picture Show Time Warp,Rocky Horror Picture Show - Sweet Transvestite,Rocky Horror Picture Show - Dammit, Janet,Rocky Horror Picture Show Hot Patootie Bless My Soul.

"WOW I WISH THEY HAD SOME LIVE MUSIC THIS YEAR"yelled Ambrose.

"YEAH TOTALLY AGREE THIS PARTY WOULD OFF BEEN THE BOMB OTHER WISE"yelled Mason

"HEY WE CAN'T COMPLAIN ADD LEAST THEY THREW A PARTY THIS COOL!"exclaimed Joshua

"TRUE STORY"yelled Pyro(yeah him and Adrian have this weird saying like use a lot,I think the having competition who can use it the most)

"THAT 5 TIMES NOW IN LIKE ONE HOUR HONEY"yelled Lissa with amusement hinted in her voice.

"I HAVE TO ADMIT THEIR RIGHT ,SOME LIVE MUSIC WOULD OFF BEEN GREAT"yelled Eddie.

"ROSE COME WITH ME"yelled/asked Adrian,I nodded and he grabbed hold of my hand led me up to the front of the room.

Adrian dragged me up to the front up onto the stage,and grabbed hold of the microphone with his free hand an tapped it a few times to get everyone's attention,well it worked since all eyes fell upon me and Adrian.

"hey guys I know I'm little late to ask this but I thought this year to kick start the party,we have a grand opening too start off the dance,what you guys think of that?"asked Adrian,in return he earn a lot of 'hell yeah's','wooh's' etc.

"right the people have spoken well since it isn't Midnight yet and the party still in the early hours,so Rose(he turned to look at me)will you do us lot the honour of kicking off the Halloween party properly?"said Adrian with a wink,I let out a sigh an held out my palm for the microphone.

"yeahhh! now that's what I'm talking about ladies and gentlemen miss Rose Hathaway"said Adrian into the microphone before handing it too me.

"hey guys I before I start I would Ambrose,Eddie,Mason,Christian,Adrian and lastly Joshua come up to the stage and help me"I said, with that they made there way up to the stage,I quickly whispered the song where going to sing and dance too,they nodded in agreement.

"okay guys you ready?"I asked, they all cheered Yes!

"okay Pyro hit it"I said pyro glared at me before hitting play on the laptop(they where using laptop to play all the song for tonight).

**(Olivia Holt-Fearless lyrics)**

**(Rose with the guys dancing in the background)**

You used to make my heart pound, just the thought of you  
You used to be a cold wind, always blowing through  
But I won't take it any-more, that's not what I came here for

I'm stuck in your head, I'm back from the dead  
Got you running scared, I'm fearless  
I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around, I'm fearless

Whoa, whoa  
I've got the upper hand now, and you're losing ground  
You never had to fight back, never lost a round  
You see the gloves are coming off, tell me when you've had enough  
Yeah

Ready for a showdown, and we're face to face  
I think I'll rearrange it, put you in your place  
You don't get the best of me, check it, you're afraid of me

I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead  
Got you running scared, I'm fearless  
I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around, I'm fearless, I'm fearless, I'm fearless

You used to make my heart pound, just the thought of you  
But now you're in the background, what you gonna do?  
Sound off if you hear this, we're feeling fearless, we're feeling fearless

I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead  
Got you running scared, I'm fearless  
I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around, I'm fearless

I'm stuck in your head, I'm back from the dead  
Got you running scared, I'm fearless  
I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around, I'm fearless

I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead  
Got you running scared, I'm fearless  
I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around, I'm fearless

Everyone started cheering and clapping we took a bow and thanked them,we hopped down from the stage made our way back to the girls.

"THAT WAS AMAZING GUYS!"exclaimed Meredith,Lissa and Jill in unison.

"THANKS GUYS"me and guys yelled.

"HEY CHRISTIAN HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT YOUR SISTER WEARING?"yelled/asked Ambrose

"ERM NO WHY?"yelled/asked Pyro.

"WELL SHE WEARING THE SHORTEST DRESS(me and Adrian scoffed),IT LITERALLY THE SHORTEST I'VE EVER SEEN BRO.

I THINK YOUR SISTER TRYING TO GET SOME ATTENTION TONIGHT,JUST THOUGHT I'D WARN YA"yelled Ambrose.

"WHERE IS SHE?"yelled/asked Pyro with anger hinted in his voice.

"OVER THERE IN THE CORNER WITH..."Adrian trailed off I followed his gaze over to Ivan and Dimitri,Tasha was basically shoving her fake cleverage into Dimitri face ,and from look on Dimitri face he seemed fine it.

Oh so that's the reason he wouldn't ask me out,because he was too busy with the slut of the school,so he just leading on then huh I actually thought he was different I guess I was I thought she was with Ralf?,well it could of been fling with her ,I wouldn't be surprise knowing her.

However I felt like someone had stabbed a thousand knives to my chest,well I'm not surprised considering Dimitri just played with my heart and made me fall for him(sigh).

I think the others picked up on my sudden mood change as they shoot me looks of sympathy,I shrugged it off.

Then Idea came to mind I smirked and pulled Adrian down so I whisper in his ear.

"hey Adrian how would you like get a little revenge with me"I breathed into her ear with flirtation laced into my voice,I heard his breathing hitch.

"yeah shore"said Adrian while pulling me towards the edge of the dance floor over by Tasha,Dimitri,Ivan and now Mia.

As me and Adrian where about to dancing the DJ spoke up.

"hey my name is Ben I'm your Dj for the rest of the night(everybody cheered),okay now I want all you lovers out there.

I want you grab ya girl,and *cough*grind*cough*(me and Adrian burst out laughing,I frickin love this DJ)with her too the beat an let loose an show her what she really means to you.

Do you guys out there think you show ya girl what she means too you?(all guys in the room cheered),okay now dance an show ya fine lady what she means!"said Ben the DJ,with that the music slowly started up I knew it instantly.

I looked corner of my eye and seen Dimitri looking straight at me with a 'lost puppy' look,while Tasha clinging onto his side like clue.

I turned back to face Adrian an placed my arms around Adrian neck while leaning in close so our foreheads where touching,Adrian has his hands on my waist.

**(Justin Timberlake-Like I love you lyrics)**

Just something about you  
The way I'm lookin' at you, whatever  
You keep lookin' at me  
You gettin' scared now, right?  
Don't fear me baby, it's just Justin  
It feel good right? Listen

I kind of noticed somethin wasn't right  
In your beautiful face  
It's kind of weird to me since you're so fine  
If it's up to me, your face will change

If you smile, that should set the tone  
Just be limber  
And if you let go, the music should move your bones  
Just remember

Sing this song with me  
Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya  
Late at night, I talk to you  
You will know the difference when I touch you

People are so phony, noisy 'cause they're lonely  
Aren't you sick of the same thing?  
They say so and so was dating, love you or they're hatin'  
When it doesn't matter anyway  
'Cause we're here tonight

If you smile that should set the tone  
Just be limber, baby  
And if you let go, the music should move your bones  
Baby, just remember

Sing this song with me  
Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya  
Late at night, I talk to you  
You will know the difference when I touch you

Yeah, you know I can make ya happy  
I could change your life

If you give me that chance to be your man  
I won't let you down, baby  
If you give me that chance to be your man  
Here baby, put on my jacket and then

Maybe we'll fly tonight  
(I just wanna love you baby)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Girl  
Maybe we'll fly tonight  
(I just wanna love you baby)  
Girl

Ma, what chu wanna do? I'm in front of you  
Grab a friend, see I can have fun with two  
Or me and you put on a stage show  
And the mall kids, that's how to change low  
From them you heard, "Wow, it's the same glow"  
Look at me, I say, "Yeah, it's the same dough"  
We the same type, you my air of life  
You have sleepin' in the same bed, every night

Go rock with me, you deserve the best  
Take a few shots, let it burn in your chest  
We could ride down, pumpin' N.E.R.D. in the deck  
Funny how a few words turn into sex  
Play this free, joint called, "Brain"  
Ma, take a hint, make me swerve in the lane  
The name Malicious and I burn every track  
Clipse and J. Timberlake, now how heavy is that?

Maybe we'll fly tonight  
(I just wanna love you baby)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Girl  
Maybe we'll fly tonight  
(I just wanna love you baby)  
Girl

Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya  
Late at night, I talk to you  
You will know the difference when I

You know, I used to dream about this when I was a little boy  
I never thought it would end up this way, drums  
It's kind of special right? Yeah  
You know, you think about it  
Sometimes people just destined  
Destined to do what they do  
And that's what it is, now everybody dance

* * *

By the end of the song I suddenly started to feel really dizzy and thing is I don't why I was feeling Dizzy,I think Adrian can notice something wrong as he studies me for a moment before speaking.

"Rose you okay?"Adrian asked with worry laced into his voice.

"No, I think I need some air"I answered truthfully,I was about to walk away from Adrian pulled me back with worry plastered across his face.

"you shore you want to go out alone?"asked Adrian,I nodded.

"yes I'll be fine,I'll be back in 10 minutes okay"I said he nodded,with that I walked out the party's/gyms door to fresh air outside.

I decided to take stroll around the lake ,so I made tracks to the forest part of campus as I neared the lake I started feel more relax and the dizziness started to ease.

When I arrived at the lake I notice the clear pitch black sky with millions bright stars shinning bright,and the moon shun down onto the middle of the lake,it reminded me of something but I can't think what though.

Then suddenly I started hearing this ringing sound the same sound I heard at the mall a week or so ago,but unlike the mall this ringing just got louder and louder.

Then suddenly a dark figure stepped out the tree line he looked very familiar to me,and it weird I felt safe around him and had a sense of home ,like I've been separated from him for so long ,and now back home to me.

I couldn't really make any features as the ringing in my ears was effecting my sight but,one thing I defiantly saw for shore was him pointing his arm forward with his palm facing me well behind me,then a serge off white and red light a appeared from his palm and travelled to behind me.

Then I heard 4-5 piercing screams I instantly turned around in battle mode an I seen that the where 5 Dark-Links behind me ,all lying on the floor coloured in deep burns from head to toe,and gasping for breathe.

I quickly pulled out my small charmed silver sword out from my boots,an quickly ran up to 5 Dark-Link staked them in hearts whiling watching the life leave their eyes,I watched the spirits leave their bodies and travelled up into the sky in the distance.

The ringing instantly stopped now my vision and hearing went back to normal,so I turned to face the guy that saved me I saw that he pulled his hood up so I couldn't see his face now.

"Thank you for saving me"I said to the guy,he let out a little chuckle.

"no problem at all"he said turning around heading back into the tree line,I raced forward.

"wait! I don't even know your name"I said he stopped and turned to face me his face still hidden,he took a step forwards.

"don't worry you'll see me again soon"he said.

"what do you mean?,wait am I gonna to be attacked by the Dark-Link again do I..."he cut me off.

"no your safe,now is not the time since I'm not actually here"he said,I stirred at him in confusion.

"I'm actually sleep about over 100 miles north of this place at the moment,(I gave him another confused look)I'm here in a dream in your reality ,you where in danger and I brought here"he said.

"wait so your send sent here in your sleep?"I asked,he nodded.

"yes but I can feel myself waking up,I'll see you soon"he said,with that he disappeared into line air.

Then again I felt another wave of dizziness watch over me,but this time I gave into the dizziness and passed out.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter I decided to very long chapter for since I've been making you wait and it just not fair on you at all!,so I'm very sorry for doing so.**

**What did you guys of Jaine and Dimitri and Ivan chat?,hope you little bit more understanding of Rikalus Rose jealousy came out tonight when Dimitri with Tasha,I wonder why she there with him?.**

**And who was the guy that saved Rose?,and how did those Dark-Link find her?.What's going to happen next I wonder?,well will Rose and Dimitri ever just tell each other their dead over heels in love with each other?.**

**Also what did you guys think of Jaine conversation with Arose-mere did they leave you with any questions?,and what's up with Jaine using compulsion hey?,I mean she Dhampir only Moroi can use compulsion ,well obviously not since Jaine used it but how?.**

**So many questions and no answers guess you'll just have to wait and find out hehe :) and over 8,000 words in this chapter :O can't believe it!**

**I'll update when I can x :)**

**~kayleigh x**


	18. Authors note:The Spirit Bound Warriors

**Authors note: Spirit Bound Warriors: The awakening**

Over the last few days I've fixing the story so there has been some changes,and some things added(some more details!)so you want to re-read the story it may make more sense to you the story.

I'm sorry I had to rewrite and fix some times because every time I would post the chapter it would be at 7am morning,when I've up all night typing so it wasn't really proof read.

Also there may also be questions that need to be answered as well,but I guess you'll have to read to find out hehe :).

Also some the chapters have been extended more pov's so to say,more charters names you heard speaking in chapters etc.

more spoken conversation too!,I thought since I've been making you wait a few days it was only you for being patient with me!,mean's a lot it really does.

Hope your still enjoying the story! I'll be to writing and carrying on the story now!,sorry guys but the rewriting had to be done heheh :).

I'll update later on!

Thank you!

~kayleigh :) x


	19. Chapter 19:The awakening

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD,I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST YOU! 'BOOKS-R-AWSOME'! FOR REVIEWING! IT MEANS A LOT AND YES I HOPE YOU GET THE ENDING YOU WANT!:).**

**SO WHO DO YOU THINK THAT GUY THAT SAVED ROSE WAS?,WHAT DID HE MEAN BY HE SENT TO HER BY DREAM?,WHY DOES SHE FEEL LIKE SHE KNOWS HIM?.**

**OMG DIMITRI HAD BEEN CONFIRMED AS RIKALUS AND IVAN IS CONFIRMED AS BARNABAS AHH!, I WONDER WHY IVAN/BARNABAS IS BACK? WONDER WHAT HE HAS TO DO WITH STORY.**

**ALSO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF JAINE USING COMPULSION ON DIMITRI AND IVAN?, WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ROSE SINCE SHE LEFT OUT IN FOREST?.**

**WILL ROSE EVER TELL DIMITRI HOW SHE FEELS?.WHAT HAPPENING TO SARAH/SARA AND BLAINE?, WILL THEY EVER FIND ROSE'S BROTHER AND THE OTHER MISSING TRAVELLERS?.**

**THIS TECHNICALLY CHAPTER 16 AS I DID CHAPTER 15 OVER 3 PAGES,I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER THROUGH!.  
**

**SOME SERIOUS ISSUES WILL COME UP SOON,HOW WILL THEY EFFECT/CHANGE EVERYTHING?. WILL THINGS START TO COME TO LIGHT?,WILL THE PERFECT WORLD THEY TRY BEHIND WILL IT ALL COME CRUMBLING DOWN?.**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: hey Jelly bean

Jill: hiya kay,

Me: could you do the disclaimer for me please again! *bats eye lashes*

Jill: shore kay,kay doesn't own any details to the VA but she does own the Moroi Rare/Dark-Link/God/Goddess population.

Me: thank you jelly bean!

Jill: awe! your welcome kay,how are you?

Me: I'm good,you?

Jill: I'm great,what you been up to lately?

Me: Thinking of new idea's for continue this story,you?

Jill: Oh went too a Adrian Ivashkov party!

Me: NO WAY TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT!

(enter Sky and Holt)

Sky: Human and Moroi do you think if we get those two Rose will come running to us?

Holt: she probably would to be truthful.

(enter Sarah/Sara and Blaine)

Sarah/Sara: I swear I just heard Sky and Holt voices Blaine.

Blaine: you shore little sister?

Sky: quick Holt go go go go

(Holt and sky runaway)

Sarah/Sara: there over there come let's go!.

**The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

**********previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

By the end of the song I suddenly started to feel really dizzy and thing is I don't why I was feeling Dizzy,I think Adrian can notice something wrong as he studies me for a moment before speaking.

"Rose you okay?"Adrian asked with worry laced into his voice.

"No, I think I need some air"I answered truthfully,I was about to walk away from Adrian pulled me back with worry plastered across his face.

"you shore you want to go out alone?"asked Adrian,I nodded.

"yes I'll be fine,I'll be back in 10 minutes okay"I said he nodded,with that I walked out the party's/gyms door to fresh air outside.

I decided to take stroll around the lake ,so I made tracks to the forest part of campus as I neared the lake I started feel more relax and the dizziness started to ease.

When I arrived at the lake I notice the clear pitch black sky with millions bright stars shinning bright,and the moon shun down onto the middle of the lake,it reminded me of something but I can't think what though.

Then suddenly I started hearing this ringing sound the same sound I heard at the mall a week or so ago,but unlike the mall this ringing just got louder and louder.

Then suddenly a dark figure stepped out the tree line he looked very familiar to me,and it weird I felt safe around him and had a sense of home ,like I've been separated from him for so long ,and now back home to me.

I couldn't really make any features as the ringing in my ears was effecting my sight but,one thing I defiantly saw for shore was him pointing his arm forward with his palm facing me well behind me,then a serge off white and red light a appeared from his palm and travelled to behind me.

Then I heard 4-5 piercing screams I instantly turned around in battle mode an I seen that the where 5 Dark-Links behind me ,all lying on the floor coloured in deep burns from head to toe,and gasping for breathe.

I quickly pulled out my small charmed silver sword out from my boots,an quickly ran up to 5 Dark-Link staked them in hearts whiling watching the life leave their eyes,I watched the spirits leave their bodies and travelled up into the sky in the distance.

The ringing instantly stopped now my vision and hearing went back to normal,so I turned to face the guy that saved me I saw that he pulled his hood up so I couldn't see his face now.

"Thank you for saving me"I said to the guy,he let out a little chuckle.

"no problem at all"he said turning around heading back into the tree line,I raced forward.

"wait! I don't even know your name"I said he stopped and turned to face me his face still hidden,he took a step forwards.

"don't worry you'll see me again soon"he said.

"what do you mean?,wait am I gonna to be attacked by the Dark-Link again do I..."he cut me off.

"no your safe,now is not the time since I'm not actually here"he said,I stirred at him in confusion.

"I'm actually sleep about over 100 miles north of this place at the moment,(I gave him another confused look)I'm here in a dream in your reality ,you where in danger and I brought here"he said.

"wait so your send sent here in your sleep?"I asked,he nodded.

"yes but I can feel myself waking up,I'll see you soon"he said,with that he disappeared into line air.

Then again I felt another wave of dizziness watch over me,but this time I gave into the dizziness and passed out.

* * *

_**Chapter 16:**_

**Rose pov:**

**'wake up Rose' **What the?.what's going on?.

**'Rose Kayelus in danger she needs your help,she coming to you but she might not make it in time you have find her and help her before it's too late!' **Kayelus?who the hell is Kayelus?,why she in danger?

**'you all need to start trying to find each other,the quicker you find each other the safer you all are. Oh you'll know when you've found them trust me'**

Really Zen lessons well any-ways how will I know?,where do I start to look?

**'be warned things are starting to change around here,the enemies are strengthening in numbers they meeting even match,you must be now on high alert no one is safe any-more no one at all.' **

Oh lord is this one of those warning guides to help you not fuck up isn't it,if that's the case stop talking in that stupid Zen lessons shit it's really annoying.

'**Rose ****don't trust anybody not even your friends specially not your friends,don't trust anyone outside the Angelic world only trust the Angelic world.'**

what the hell why wouldn't I trust my friends?

'**they aren't who you think they are,well are some of them are any-ways. One by one they will all be changing you won't be able to see the change until it is to late,but if you truly love your friends you will start your training as a Spirit Bound Warrior as soon as possible'**

What type of question is that?,how are am I meant to train when I don't have anyone go help me train?.

'**you don't need someone to help you train you,your doing perfectly fine on your own you proved that when you healed the prisoners in Dark-Link mansion threw your mind'**

I what?

'**everyone starting to awaken from their new birth they will all figure it out that soon enough,and oh your old abilities are started to resurface once again'****  
**

huh? awaken I thought only great 6 are the ones to awaken?

'**No no no the great 6 aren't only ones to be re born and awaken,their alleys and their enemies will also awaken to set a balance between good and evil.**

Okay but who are you?,why can I hear you in my head wait Lissa can't hear us can god she'll kill me is finds out about all us ,and that I've been keeping her in blue about it all this time.

'**I'm the original you'**

WAIT! are you Flondra Sariah Elizabeth Dracula?

'**I'll let you decided that one since you don't sound shore of yourself,contact me when you know the real answer until then goodbye'**

No don't go not yet don't...

* * *

I opened my eyes then re closed them again,since the light that shined into my eyes was far to bright yet for me open my eyes completely yet.

I slowly started to move from lying position on the floor on my stomach to being on my hands an knees,I slowly started to open my eyes to let them adjust to the bright light.

'where I am?'I muttered to myself.

A few moment later I finally adjusted to the lighting around me,that's when I noticed that I had been lying on the cold forest.

Also that I'm not wearing the outfit I was wearing for the Halloween party,as I'm wearing a plain black vest top along with black ripped knee skinny jeans and black combat boots,under a plain black hoddie With my hair placed into high ponytail.

Then I tuck a stand taking in my new surroundings ,and then that's when I realised I wasn't by the lake at school where I last remembered to be,I don't even know where I am to be truthful.

Am I dreaming this? but it doesn't feel like a dream though,how the hell did I end up in the middle of no where lost/alone/cold and hungry.(great just my luck I would end up lost god knows where)

Then suddenly I heard a twig snap I instantly went on high alert,then I heard a extremely loud expulsion noise go off without the actual expulsion it's self.

Then the suddenly all these ghost started to appeared but not the typical type of ghosts you would of imagination,more like re-playing a certain day events in ghost form around me,I couldn't feel the ghosts though(hence the ghost part,don't even know why I said that because that was kind of obvious to be truthful).

From what I could tell the ghosts where re-playing some sort of battle/war,that I think happened here a very long time ago from looks of the weapons and uniforms.

Then suddenly 3 other figures appear one directly in front of me on the other side of battle field,and the other two on my left and my right directly on the other side of the battle field also.

I instantly recognise the male directly in front of me on the other side of the battle field,as the person who saved me from those Dark-Link on the night of the Halloween party in St Vladimir's.

However the other two I had never met before but I felt like I knew them from somewhere,strange very strange but they look as lost as I do to be truthful.

The male I recognised from the Halloween party now had no hood up covering his full face so now I could take in his full appearance,he has light shoulder blade length ash blonde hair along with piercing Olive green eyes and the skin tone as me,he looked to be around 6 foot 3 at the smallest and has a lean build too.

While to my left the male has messy dark Auburn neck length hair along with light grey eyes and lightly tanned skin,he looked to be around 5 foot 12 to 6 foot and a half with also lean build too.

Lastly on my right the female has waist length sun kissed strawberry coloured hair along with Chocolate Chip Cookie coloured eyes,she looked to be around 5 foot 4 to 5 foot 5 with similar build to me.

Then suddenly all the ghost freeze in the position they are in(what the?),then a tall dark shadow slowly steps out the lining of the trees from the right walks to the centre of the battle field.

Once the dark figure is standing in the epicentre he opens up his dark cloak to revile a crystal ball,with blue flames surrounding it placed in the middle of his stomach(oh my lord it's actually inside of him,what the? how is that even possible?).

Then the sky all of sudden changes and turns black with the blue flames flying around everwhere,and all the ghosts that where once standing around us disappeared,so all that who was left was me/2 males/the female and the dark figure standing in centre of the forest with crystal ball surrounding by blue flames.

The blue flames descend to the ground to form a large circle in front of me/2 males/and the female with the dark figure in the centre,then section of circle with a certain symbol in front of us 4.

Mine looked like a hand with a dead yellow Rose placed in the middle of the palm with red flames surrounding it,I don't know what the others looked like as we where to Farley separated to see each others symbols.

I removed my gaze from my symbol to the dark figure in centre,then I notice I'm not the only one who is looking at the dark figure in confusing.

The blue flames from the circle started rising from the ground up and beyond the clouds,but leave clear path to see the dark figure in the centre,also the wind picks up slightly so you can now hear the whistling of the wind in the background.

"hello children of the Angelic world welcome to the in between world of time,this place is the world in between the past and present.

It has been 171 years to the day since the great 6 represented the Angelic world with the legends,and spoke of their return from the spirit world to once again our world.

Every major history event such as wars/super volcanic eruption/mass fires/major floods/gigantic earthquakes so and so,anything that involves a major loss of lives are placed into this world as a reminder of what all the races have survived so far in time.

This world was created to teach the travellers who appear here an important lesson of balance,the world must have a balance other wise the world would be no longer live.

That why wars break out among different races and among them selves because they lose the balance of life, therefore the balance must be re stored once again.

Up until 171 years ago the balance of lives was even,then a few races declared war against anyone who shall stand in there way.

Since this day a 171 years ago many lives have fallen many lives have been re born,but also a new chance at restoring the balance was given.

For 171 years the Angelic world has carried along with them hope,hope that one day that there loves one shall be freed from their demon forms and laid to rest once and for all.

One shall never know not even the great 6 shall known of the out come of re storing of the balance,the legends only give you so much information as it up two destiny to decide.

I have been placed with a job that I have waited for 171 years to do,and now today I officially for fill my purpose. Spirit Bound Warriors it's time to awaken!"exclaimed the dark figure over the wind.

"Lusaka Omand of the Omand line(she started glowing with a bottle green flame and a moment later disappeared)

Kayelus Thorel of the Thorel line(a pitch black flame shot up from the ground into the sky and then disappeared a moment later)

Jonathan Portland of the Portland line(the auburn haired guy started glowing with a dull grey flame and a moment later disappeared)

Dominiclus De Fry of the De Fry line(the ash blonde guy started glowing with a bright white light,a moment later disappeared)

Flondra Dracula of the Dracula line(I started glowing with bright red light,then I disappeared)

..."exclaimed the dark figure over the wind.

* * *

"is she okay?"asked a familiar male voice,he sounded extremely worried.

"yes she will be soon,but don't know why she was out there or what she was doing pass out on the floor or anything,I guess we'll just have to wait until she wakes up to find out"said a familiar female voice.

"well thank you for letting me stay with her,but I best getting going to the others to update them ,see you later"said the male voice from before.

I think he left with that well I'm pretty shore he left with that from what he said I presume he did any way,I should probably wake up now so everyone can stop worrying but I decided not and to listen into the conversation between two people I recognised.

"why did you lie and tell him we don't why she passed out?,and why didn't you tell him what happened out there that day?"asked a new familiar male voice.

"because aunt Jaine said he's till coming to comes being him,he doesn't need to be thrown straight into this he needs to learn things at his own pace.

Also your forgetting he has spent the past 18 years of his life knowing nothing about the Angelic world,then to suddenly have all this information about your past/present/future(she paused).Hell I wouldn't be able to cope with this as well as he has that for shore."said the familiar female voice from before.

"your right little sister(so it Blaine and Sara talking),so what did aunt Jaine do with the Dark-Link bodies then?"questioned Blaine.

"she said uncle Dallen...(she trailed off for a moment)gave her the last of his fire acid dust to use to depose of the Dark-Link bodied"stated Sara with sorrow laced into her voice.

"I understand... when do you think she'll wake up?"stated Blaine also with sorrow laced into his voice.

"erm I couldn't pick a time or a place it could a minute/an hour/a day/a week/a month/a year etc you get what I mean,she must have used a lot of magic to be in this state now."said Sara.

"yeah I agree she must of used a lot...but when she does wake up we ask her why then..."said Blaine before I cut him off.

"I didn't use magic to kill the Dark-Link"I stated I opened up my eyes ,and sat up in bed an turned to face them.

"your awake"stated Blaine,I nodded.

"h-h-how long you been awake for?"asked Sara with nervousness laced into her voice,I shot her curious look while she avoided my gaze.

"long enough to know something wrong here,so spill the beans now"I stated,they both avoided their gaze with mine.

"hello earth to Blaine and Sara(no answer),Blaine and Sara I know something wrong you can tell me I'm a big girl I can handle it(no answer),seriously I'm not kidding now Sarah and Blanathan tell now what is wrong right now!"I stated getting more and more impatient by the second,they stayed quiet.

"okay I order you to tell me what's wrong this instant"I commanded using my royal tone with a smirk because I know they argue back.

"uncle Dallen,Marius,Edric and your uncle John-Lance,Jeff-Lance have all well we don't know if they have yet or not but any-ways...(she pauses to compose herself),t-t-they t-t-t-tu-r-rn Dark-Link."she says with pained expression.

"there still more you haven't told me"I stated with annoyances hinted into my voice.

"n-n-no t-t-that's e-e-everything"stuttered Sara,I gave her look that said'do you think really that stupid'

"Rora..."Blaine said before he cut of by aunt Jaine running into the room.

"There here!"she exclaimed breathlessly

"who's here?"I asked.

"your brother he finally arrived,well he hasn't arrived here as such but he safe in few towns over."she stated,my eyes widen in shock.

I completely forgot that my brother was meant to turn up days ago here,now this makes me wonder where he's been.

"oh my god I completely forgot that Evan was meant to be this week"I stated,my aunt and two cousins avoided their gazes.

"I've been out again for a few days again haven't I"I stated,they nodded.

"how long this time?"I asked.

"not long really 2 days max(he paused for a moment),but what where you doing outside by the lake?"stated Blaine.

"why did you leave the Academy so suddenly"I shot back with a smirk,Sara and Blaine rolled their eyes at me.

"answer the question Rosemarie"snapped my aunt.

"I don't have answer anything to you because no matter what I say I'm always foolish child,now I'm going to find my friends and I don't want you to follow me okay I need to process the fact you lied about my brother to me"I stated with pointed look.

* * *

As I turned towards the door a hand pulled me back to turn to face them again,when I turned to face them again I learnt that the hand belong to Jaine.

"wait please just let me say one thing before you go Rora"begged Jaine,I nodded.

"I spoke to your brother and he informed what happened to him and the people he was travelling with,and also he wanted me to pass on a message on to you from him and the travellers"she said.

"Fine what's the message?"I asked with curiosity laced into my voice.

"Thank you saving our lives by sending healing with your mind to heal us."stated Jaine,I gave her confused look.

"Rora you saved them by using your gifts and saved them when he was in need"she stated proudly,I stirred at in shock.

"wait that was real"I stated,they all give me confused look.

"The night of the Halloween party before hand I was getting ready with Jill and Lissa(I paused for moment),then next thing I know I'm in a old library and I see my brother an someone I consider my uncle and few other people I knew from childhood,all there looking on the brick of death.

Suddenly this surge of warmth spread threw out me,then I raced forward an healed all of them without actually touching any of them(they stirred at me in shock),I just thought about it in my mind and then they where healed.

At first I didn't know if it was real or if it was just my imagination,but I was kind of hoping it was just my imagination but I secretly had a feelings it wasn't"I stated.

"a-a-and you did t-t-that all by your self?"asked Blaine in amazement.

"yeah I know I was defiantly was the only one there who wasn't actually there as such,if you get what I mean"I stated,they nodded at me.

"well I'm going to find my friends put their mind to ease,as I presume they haven't actually told if I was gonna be okay or not"said with pointed to my cousins,they avoided my gaze.

With that I left mine and Sara dorm towards Lissa dorm,since my friends will probably be there.I was about knock on Lissa's door I noticed it was slightly open,then I heard a few different voices one of them being a pained voice talking I decided to listen into the conversation.

"this all my fault(he let out sad sigh)she wouldn't of ran off to the forest other wise"stated Dimitri with sorrow laced into his voice.

"hey Dimka look at at me now Dimka,good now I want you listen to me very carefully. No look at me Dimka!,this is not your fault don't you dare try cut me off you listen at me now,good this Tasha's fault she the one who used compulsion on you,but luckily seeing Roza run out broke the compulsion so you followed her and brought her back here with Guardian Hathaway and a few of the other Guardian's,okay if anything you helped her man"stated Ivan.

"but if I had been stronger she wouldn't have used the compulsion on me and Roza wouldn't off ran off"shot back Dimitri.

"Dimitri this not your fault trust me if it was your fault then you wouldn't still be here in one piece"stated Pyro with serious tone.

"I should of told her sooner"muttered Dimitri

"Don't talk like that Dimitri please she gonna be okay,has to be okay she just has to be"cried Jill

"sshhh Jill it's gonna be okay,she wake up when she wants too"said Viktoria while pulling Jill in for a hug.

"I don't know her pulse was pretty faint"stated Dimitri,my pulse was faint? I thought I just passed out?

"she'll be okay Dimitri don't worry"said Lissa with worry laced into her voice.

"how can I not worry Lissa it's all my fault,I'm so sorry Lissa I never meant for this to happen"cried Dimitri.

"hey Dimitri she gonna be okay I know for a fact she gonna be okay,I have the bond remember I would be able to know if she wasn't gonna make it."stated Lissa.

"see Dimitri and oh if it's any-ones fault it should be mine,I'm meant to be like a big brother to her"stated Pyro.

"no no if any ones it mine,she my best friends scratch that she like my sister"stated Lissa.

"no no no it's mine ,I should of stopped her running off when I saw her by the entrance"stated Jill.

"no it's mine I should picked up on the fact something was up"stated Ivan.

Oh joy the playing no no no it's my fault game(eye roll)I suppose I should put them out their misery,then I opened the door and cut Viktoria off.

"no no no it's my fault"I amused with a smirk,then 5 pairs of eyes fall onto me in shock.

"what I thought we where playing 'no no no it's my fault'game..."I stated before I was cut off by a tall Russian crashing his lips to mine,while picking me up in arms an spinning me around.

At first I was in shock then after a moment or two I responded and deepened he kiss,his tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance I accepted by opening my mouth granting him excess.

He didn't waste any time as his tongue quickly divided into my mouth and found my tongue,our tongues moved like a dance together in sync to the same rhythm .

It was as if he trying to get a point across that he wanted me to belonged to him,and he to belong to me from the passion the kiss.

I felt like sparks where flying everywhere around us,the kiss held such a passion that I've never experienced with anyone else before.

I don't know how long we where in our little world lost in our each other bliss,but it wasn't until somebody decided to ruin our moment by clearing their throat we actually broke away.

"as much as I love you both and I'm grateful you finally got that out your systems,but I so didn't need to see my brother do that(she made puking noise)with my friend"stated Viktoria with discomfort.

"Rose!"exclaimed Lissa while pulling me into one her infamous bone crushing bear hugs.

"okay Lissa I get that you missed me...,I can't breathe!"I inhaled

"oops sorry Rose you are okay?"asked Lissa.

"Rose!"exclaimed Pyro,Ivan,Jill in unison.

"yes guys I'm fine really,I'll explain everything later okay"I said they nodded.

"soooo...(I smirked)Dimitri so what is it you should of told me sooner?"I asked innocently,he blushed while the other chuckled at us.

"well?"I amused,he blushed even more.

"oh for the love of god just say it already before something else happens to us!"cried Ivan.

"hang on a sec Dimka(she fishes threw her bag),I want to film this because no one will ever believe me"stated Viktoria while Dimitri narrowed his eyes at her,she smirks at him.

"Roza..."he said before I cut him off.

"yes comrade"I stated innocently with my man eater smile,he chuckled at me.

"Roza will go out with me?"asked Dimitri with shyness hinted into his voice.

"wait...are you asking me to be your girlfriend comrade"I amused while he narrowed his eyes at me,I giggled.

"yes Roza that's exactly what I'm asking you,so Roza will you be my girlfriend?"asked Dimitri.

"yes!"I exclaimed and jumped into his arms crush my lips against his again,he a mediately responded to the kiss and deepened.

YES! he likes me he actually likes me,and he finally asked Adrian what about Adrian,I'm just gonna have tell him straight no point in lying to him.

"YES!"cried the others in unison,we broke apart and out righted at them.

* * *

"see that wasn't so hard was it now Comrade"I amused while he chuckled at me,and he placed his arms around my waist and pulled me into him,with our faces inch's apart.

"you know Comrade you shore know how to make a girl wait don't you,(he raised one eye brow up at me)you know since we've been here I've having to ask myself is he really going to ask you or are you just being stupid love sick teenager(he chuckled).

And to think I actually thought you where dating Tasha..."I was cut by Dimitri crushing his lips to mine again.

"you talk too much"he murmured against my lips.

"okay as much I'm glad your getting some action Dimka I really think this bit much even for me,you know the se...,jueezeeees get a room man"exclaimed Ivan,we broke away from the kiss on the lips and Dimitri started attacking my neck with kisses.

"DIMKA! I DO NOT NEED TO SEE THIS!"Cried viktoria covering her eyes with Lissa's pillow.

"stop it guys,I think it totally cute"stated Lissa in awe.

"same"stated Jill.

"blurrrh!"sound affected Pyro.

"okay Comrade I know irresistible but you don't make the other jealous do you"I amused while Pyro scoffed,and others chuckled.

"fineeeeeeeee,but we will pick from where we left off later"stated Dimitri with a wink,I blushed and shot him my man eater smile.

**'aaaaah! help me help me!' **

what the?who is this?

'**please I need help,they close by!'**

okay I'll help you,okay who is close by?

'**The Dark-Link they found me,I'm scared I've never seen on up this close before'**

Okay calm down,second of all what's your name so I can help you

'**My name is Bailey... '**

I thought brought out my head by aloud piercing coming from outside by the front gates,we quickly bolted from Lissa dorm to the gates at the front of campus.

When we after I notice that all the Guardian on campus are here trying to hide whoever at the front of the gate.

The was a load of whispers among the students a few of things that seem to be the mostly commonly said was 'is it a dead body?','maybe it's dead Storgoi body','maybe it's someone trying to sneak on campus.

'**help me please,I'm really scared and I'm pain pleaseeeeee' **said the same female voice again in my head,from what I can tell the voice doesn't sound to be any one older than me.

Suddenly my protective nature kicked in,I went to race forward when a hand grasped my arm,and pulled me backwards.

"woooh what do you think your doing Rose"stated Pyro trying to hold me back.

"Let go of me now!"I snapped with fierce and protectives laced into my voice,Pyro and the other look taken back by my tone.

"Rora don't it could be dangerous"stated Sara,while standing next to us.

'**Pleaseee Roseee h-h-help me,aaahh!'**

"I have to go someone needs me!"exclaimed to them,I raced forward into the guardians.

"rose stop...what do you think your doing...stop it Rose we don't if it's safe."stated Guardian Petrov,I glared at her.

"please Rora stop she right it could be..."said Sara before I cut her off.

"Sara she needs my help,she scared out of her mind she needs me I'm all she has!"I exclaimed to her,my friends and Guardian Petrov gave me a curious look.

"she?"questioned Ivan,I nodded.

"how do you know it's a person,let alone a female?"questioned Pyro,I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Rora calm down...Lissa can you,you know"said Sara.

Then suddenly felt Lissa trying to get into my head,I put my mental walls up to prevent her from getting in.

"don't you dare Lissa..."I was cut off by Dimitri.

"Roza calm down what's wrong the girl is she badly hurt?"asked Dimitri while everyone gave him a look that said'you seriously playing along with this',I glared at them.

'**Pleassseeee help me it hurt so badly,aah! help me Flondra help me'**

"Listen I'll explain later but I need to help her now!"I exclaimed while pushing threw the Guardians,that's when I saw her lying on the ground with pained expression on her face.

She has blood all over her hands and large wound on left leg from what I can see threw her ripped red jeans,she also had a lot of mud on her clothes a specially her jeans.

I knew her face I'd seen it before maybe not in this life time,but I've defiantly seen her face before somewhere along time ago maybe?.

"Oh my god...

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy the chapter!,A lot happens in this chapter doesn't it hehe :). YAY! Dimitri and Rose are finally together only took 16 chapter hehe,I thought you guys have waited long enough for them to finally to be together it was only fair.**

**So what did you think of the Spirit bound Warriors names?,and the scene in the forest what did you guys think of that?.And the guy who saved Rose name was reviled as well hehe,also what did you think of the idea of there has to be balance in the world?.**

**Also how adorable was Dimitri! and Rose together,are you guys happy there finally together or should they waited longer do you think?.**

**Also who do you think the girl lying on the floor by the front gates at St Vladimir is?,any ideas?let me know I'd love to hear them,plus guys any idea's what's going to happen next?.**

**Also we found out that Tasha used compulsion Dimitri on the night of the party,but luckily his love for Rose pretty strong as he able to break free of it when he saw her leave.**

**Don't forget to leave a review please guys! I love reading them,and also any question's you have I'll gladly answer for you!.****Thanks for reading guys!**

**I'll update when I can x :)**

**~kayleigh x**


	20. Authors notes2:The Spirit Bound Warriors

**Authors note: Spirit Bound Warriors: The awakening **

Hey guys this is another Authors notes again,the reason being I Have favour to ask you guys :D.

Basically I wanted your opinion on what I should write next in story (well I have a few ideas),as you are guys are the readers of the story I thought you might like to have choice what happens next :).

**P.s please review your answer on this page,thank you! :D**

**The options are the following**:

1)Everything calms down a bit and starts to turn normal again.

2)Some serious life threatening issues come to light,and they start to realise that there is more to it than just defeating the Dark-Links...

3)a runaway with a twist to it.(ps you can also state which charator you want t be involved as well)

4) A surprise attack with a message with hidden secrets in to be reviled,a lot off life and death.

5)keep it at the pace the story already going. Basically whatever happens happens.

6)a suggestion of your own :).

* * *

Please review and leave me your opinions!.

I Would love 5-10 reviews if I Can before I Carry on with story,so it can be an even vote!.

Also if there any pov's you would like to write more in, don't be shy you can ask away!.

Thank you guys!,looking forward to hearing your answers.

Also any questions you want to answer regarding the story I'll happily answer too.

**Also a warning**:

later on I'm sadly going to kill off some characters,but is there any characters you defiantly don't want me to kill off,let me know so I Don't kill them off!.

Eek wonder who going to be killed later on? :o

~**Kayleigh :) x**


	21. Chapter 21:Ghost of you

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD,I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER,I'M PRESUMING THAT EVERYONE WANTS TO ME JUST CONTINUE WITH MY ORIGINAL PLAN,HEHE THAT'S FINE :)(SORRY THE NIGHT BEFORE I HAVING SOME MAJOR WRITERS BLOG :(,BUT WHEN I WOKE UP TODAY I HAD IDEA WHAT TO WRITE NEXT HEHE)**

**AHH! IT'S STARTING GUYS IT'S REALLY STARTING THE SPIRIT BOUND WARRIORS A****RE AWAKE AND SEARCHING FOR EACH OTHER!,AND A UNEXPECTED ARRIVAL ARRIVED WONDER WHO SHE IS?.**

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE NAMES OF THE SPIRIT BOUND WARRIORS,WHEN WILL THEY ALL FINALLY MEET EACH OTHER?.HOW WILL THEY REACT TO FIRST MEETING EACH OTHER,WHAT WILL PEOPLE AT THE ACADEMY THINK?.**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I REALLY LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE STORY.**

**ALSO IN THIS CHAPTER SOMETHING SERIOUS WILL COME TO LIGHT!I WONDER WHAT IT IS? GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT THEN! :). ALSO A SPOILER IN A FEW CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A LOT OF TEARS!.  
**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: heyy Viktoria?

Viktoria: yes kayleigh?

Me:can you do the disclaimer for me please *bats eye lashes*

Viktoria: shore kayleigh doesn't own any details of VA,but she does own the Moroi Rare/Dark-Link/god's/goddes population.

(enters the VA girls)

VA girls: COME ONE YOU TWO WHERE HAVING GIRL'S NIGHT IN!

**The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

**previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

"see that wasn't so hard was it now Comrade"I amused while he chuckled at me,and he placed his arms around my waist and pulled me into him,with our faces inch's apart.

"you know Comrade you shore know how to make a girl wait don't you,(he raised one eye brow up at me)you know since we've been here I've having to ask myself is he really going to ask you or are you just being stupid love sick teenager(he chuckled).

And to think I actually thought you where dating Tasha..."I was cut by Dimitri crushing his lips to mine again.

"you talk too much"he murmured against my lips.

"okay as much I'm glad your getting some action Dimka I really think this bit much even for me,you know the se...,jueezeeees get a room man"exclaimed Ivan,we broke away from the kiss on the lips and Dimitri started attacking my neck with kisses.

"DIMKA! I DO NOT NEED TO SEE THIS!"Cried viktoria covering her eyes with Lissa's pillow.

"stop it guys,I think it totally cute"stated Lissa in awe.

"same"stated Jill.

"blurrrh!"sound affected Pyro.

"okay Comrade I know irresistible but you don't make the other jealous do you"I amused while Pyro scoffed,and others chuckled.

"fineeeeeeeee,but we will pick from where we left off later"stated Dimitri with a wink,I blushed and shot him my man eater smile.

**'aaaaah! help me help me!'**

what the?who is this?

'**please I need help,they close by!'**

okay I'll help you,okay who is close by?

'**The Dark-Link they found me,I'm scared I've never seen on up this close before'**

Okay calm down,second of all what's your name so I can help you

'**My name is Bailey... '**

I thought brought out my head by aloud piercing coming from outside by the front gates,we quickly bolted from Lissa dorm to the gates at the front of campus.

When we after I notice that all the Guardian on campus are here trying to hide whoever at the front of the gate.

The was a load of whispers among the students a few of things that seem to be the mostly commonly said was 'is it a dead body?','maybe it's dead Storgoi body','maybe it's someone trying to sneak on campus.

'**help me please,I'm really scared and I'm pain pleaseeeeee' **said the same female voice again in my head,from what I can tell the voice doesn't sound to be any one older than me.

Suddenly my protective nature kicked in,I went to race forward when a hand grasped my arm,and pulled me backwards.

"woooh what do you think your doing Rose"stated Pyro trying to hold me back.

"Let go of me now!"I snapped with fierce and protectives laced into my voice,Pyro and the other look taken back by my tone.

"Rora don't it could be dangerous"stated Sara,while standing next to us.

'**Pleaseee Roseee h-h-help me,aaahh!'**

"I have to go someone needs me!"exclaimed to them,I raced forward into the guardians.

"rose stop...what do you think your doing...stop it Rose we don't if it's safe."stated Guardian Petrov,I glared at her.

"please Rora stop she right it could be..."said Sara before I cut her off.

"Sara she needs my help,she scared out of her mind she needs me I'm all she has!"I exclaimed to her,my friends and Guardian Petrov gave me a curious look.

"she?"questioned Ivan,I nodded.

"how do you know it's a person,let alone a female?"questioned Pyro,I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Rora calm down...Lissa can you,you know"said Sara.

Then suddenly felt Lissa trying to get into my head,I put my mental walls up to prevent her from getting in.

"don't you dare Lissa..."I was cut off by Dimitri.

"Roza calm down what's wrong the girl is she badly hurt?"asked Dimitri while everyone gave him a look that said'you seriously playing along with this',I glared at them.

'**Pleassseeee help me it hurt so badly,aah! help me Flondra help me'**

"Listen I'll explain later but I need to help her now!"I exclaimed while pushing threw the Guardians,that's when I saw her lying on the ground with pained expression on her face.

She has blood all over her hands and large wound on left leg from what I can see threw her ripped red jeans,she also had a lot of mud on her clothes a specially her jeans.

I knew her face I'd seen it before maybe not in this life time,but I've defiantly seen her face before somewhere along time ago maybe?.

"Oh my god...

* * *

**chapter 17**

_"Oh my god..."_

"Rose stop..."

I quickly ran towards Bailey and placed her into my arms an cradled her as she looked up to met my gaze(I was right I did know her from somewhere),I heard the others screaming my name to stay away from her in the background.

"Rora stay away from her!,she might.."said Sara before I cut her off.

"SHE NOT A FRICKING DANGER TO ANYONE SHE ONE OF US SARA!,SHE NEEDS OUR/MY HELP!"I yelled in rage with protectiveness laced into my voice,everyone stirred at me with wide eyes.

Guardian Alto was the first to snap out of the state of shock as he scooped Bailey out of my arms into his,with that we all headed towards in the infirmary(me,Dimitri,Ivan,Christian,Lissa,Viktoria,Jill,Blaine,Sara and the Guardians).

We quickly ran across campus into the infirmary to where we greeted by Dr Olendzki,she looked down seen Bailey in Guardian Alto arms she gasped and signalled us to follow her into a privative room.

We all quickly crowed into the room while Guardian Alto gently placed Bailey on the bed she let painful wince,concern rushed threw me as I quickly raced to her side to check on her.

"does anyone know what happened to her,(silence,she let out sigh)it will be easier for me to treat her if I know the cause of this"stated Dr Olendzki,everyone apart from me shook their heads.

"I do..."I trailed off,all eyes fell upon me with curious look plastered across each of their faces.

"you do?(I nodded),well would you pre-fair to tell me alone or..."said Dr Olendzki before I cut her off.

"Alone"stated rather quickly,Sara and Blaine gave another curious look.

"okay can the rest of you all wait outside in the waiting room this won't take long I promise."stated Dr Olendzki,with that they all left apart from Sara/Blaine and my aunt.

"I'm sorry Guardian Hathaway and..."said Dr Olendzki before I cut her off.

"they can stay"I stated,Dr Olendzki nodded at me.

"well I presume from the fact you wanted to be alone that she(she pointed towards Bailey)is of the Angelic world like yourself,do I stand corrected?"question Dr Olendzki,we nodded.

"so I presume this was Dark-Link attack then"she continued,they nodded their heads.

"no"I stated all eyes fell upon me again for second or third time today,while each shooting me confused looks.

"this wasn't a Dark-Link attack I know that for a fact since a Dark-Link would never of let Bailey lived period,this was Strogoi's doings as only Dark-Link can kill us Angelic beings.I had my theories on who was working along side of the Dark-Link and today one of theories has been proven right,the Strogoi's are working along side the Dark-Link in the uprising"I stated confidently.

"wait if what your saying true cuz then that means..."trailed Sara,I nodded.

"yes this changes everything we ever known or everything we've learnt from childhood..."I trailed off.

"wait are you suggesting that this uprising isn't just between the Angelic world this between every race possible,and we just happen to be the main course of it all or the main race involved so to say?"questioned Jaine.

"yes that exactly what I'm saying,think about it a minute guys... we always knew that some shocking facts would thrown at us,we can't let this get in our way and throw us off track. We must take this new information and use it own advantage"I stated proudly.

"your right cuz,but I can ask you one question?"asked Sara,I nodded.

"who's the girl"stated Blaine before Sara could answer.

"her name is Bailey"I stated.

"Bailey what?"asked Dr Olendzki.

"I think we should ask her that when she wakes up,wouldn't you agree it would be better coming from her mouth than mine"I said.

"if you know her name don't be shy to give me it,the more information I can receive the quicker I can work on finding the right treatment on her"stated Dr Olendzki with a pleading look.

I suddenly felt a warmth feeling spreading threw out me(wait I know this feeling from somewhere don't I?),I sat down on the side of Bailey placed my hand inch above her left leg.

Then the warm feeling settle in my right hand and a serge bright white light emitted off landing on Bailey left leg,slowly the travelled across her whole body until all the blood and busies disappeared and she looked fit an healthy.

My aunt/Sara/Blaine and Dr Olendzki all left the room with that so me and Bailey where left alone,I really grateful for this I felt like I could protect her more if spent more time with her getting to know her better.

Then she gasped and sobs racked her body,on instinct I cradled her in my arms an let her cry the effects away of spirit.I don't know how long we stayed like this for,but it wasn't until somebody cleared their throat I pulled away.

I turned around to find my friends standing in the door way looking at me and Bailey carefully,like they where trying to examine us both well more like Bailey so to say.

* * *

"stop looking at Bailey like she serial killer!"I yelled,they each visibly flinched at my tone.

"can you blame us really,a strange just randomly turned up at our school and our friend hasn't left her side since"stated Mason,I stirred at him shocked.

"I have to agree with Mase Rose,she could be trying to fool us into believing she this sweet and innocent young girl when really she working for the Strogoi's"stated Eddie.

"that's true she could be working for Strogoi's as they use humans to break the wards,so and so on"said Adrian.

"Roza please she could be pretending to be a look alike some one you know of,we just don't want you to get hurt Roza"said Viktoria with pleading look.

"please Rose come with us to headmistress Kirova?"asked Jill.

"Roza come on please if not for us do it for Dimitri(I looked over to him he had worried expression plastered across his face),please just talk to Kirova with us"pleaded Ivan.

"Rose this no joke she could be killer or spy or even worse killer spy!"exclaimed Adrian I couldn't believe what I was hearing ,I think Christian picked up on that.

"where sorry just... aren't you are scared a little bit as to why she is suddenly here,you know St Vladimir's isn't exactly the easiest place to find"stated Christian this angered me,I think I'm giving off a load of emotions as Lissa has faraway look the same look she has when she inside my head.

"no why would I she harmless y-y-you don't know her like I do that's all"I stated.

"You know her?"asked Ivan.

"yes I know her and I will not let any of you treat her like she a poison as well"I stated with a pointed look.

"it's okay Rora I understand their reasons"piped up Bailey,all eyes landed on her.

"I can understand where their coming from I-I-I don't know how I found the Academy myself,I guess I just gut feeling and followed where it lead and it lead me here"stated Bailey in low shy voice,while trying to her face in her long soft-black hair.

"wait did you just say..."trailed off Sara all eyes fell upon her,Blaine must clicked on what she saying.

"can everyone leave the room for moment apart from Sara,Rose,Bailey,Dimitri,Ivan and Viktoria please"ordered Blaine with commanding tone,at first they where shocked at his tone but they left never the less.

"Rora is she...you know?"asked Blaine.

"yes Blaine she is"I stated

"YES!"cried Sara and Blaine in unison,while Dimitri/Ivan and Viktoria gave us confused look.

"well I think this might be easier if I just tell you the story,is that okay you with you two?"stated Sara,while me and Bailey nodded to Sara to tell them the story.

"well Dimitri an Ivan our aunt told me and Blaine that you two now know that you are both Rikalus an Barnabas re born(they nodded,while Viktoria stirred at them with wide eyes). Well Viktoria I think it's time to tell you the story as well since your brother and Ivan already know a little bit of it.

(she nodded)Well Viktoria you know when we where in Russia reading the legends(she nodded),well in legends it states that everyone involved in the first ever uprising will be re born altogether when the time is right.

And also do you remember when I told you the story of Rikalus and Barnabas,and how when Flondra came into the picture everthing changed."stated Sara before Dimitri cut her off.

"wait Sara you told my sister but not me?"question Dimitri.

"yes Dimitri I needed to test a theory and only way to do that was to tell Viktoria,but as you can tell she very good at keeping secrets and who did you think informed me of your crush on my little cousin then"stated Sara,Dimitri blushed.

"Well any-ways Viktoria you are Rikalus little sister Adeite but you already but you knew that,but like I said before when Flondra came into the picture everthing changed well Rikalus/Barnabas/Adeite's lives changed forever.

Also they started to learn that Flondra was apart of secret team of very gifted Moroi Rare who are known to us as the 'Spirit Bound Warriors',Flondra introduced them to her secret team of Moroi Rare aka the Spirit Bound Warriors.

When they met them they noticed that each of them had their own talents in different elements,as Flondra was the fire user like Rose is now and the other Moroi Rare had either Spirit/Death/Air/Earth.

You see they had a Water user but like this time around the power went to his head and he himself turned Dark-Link(it felt like someone has just stabbed me in the heart).Also yes you heard right Death is an element it's very special and rare element to have,sometimes it well may feel like a curse to have but it also has it purpose.

Well any-ways cut to the chase Bailey here is one of the Spirit Bound Warriors that's why Rose so protective over her,also Dimitri you remember when you had that ringing sound in your ears at the mall(he nodded),well that Bailey signal to you to locate you and Rose.

Bailey full name is in this life time is Bailey Thorel or is better known as Kayelus Thorel of the Thorel clan,and she is a Death user(their eyed widen in shock).

Also you should know that the Moroi Rare have a royal system like yourselves and the names of the royal family consist off the Dracula's who rulers of the Angelic world,the Ransomed's,the Portland's,the Thorel's,the De Fry's,the Omand's,the Wylde's.

Now after the uprising the Thorel clan where granted a royal statue for their bravery in the first uprising,along with the rest of the Spirit Bound users apart from the Dracula clan as they where already a royal family.

The Dracula clan has always ruled the Angelic world ever since the Angelic world formed the Dracula's have ruled,as the Dracula clan have always been born leaders and the greatest fighters.

Also because of the fact Bailey is fellow Spirit Bound Warrior she and Rose can share each other element,that one of the reasons why they close.

Well you see that since there is 6 Spirit Bound Warriors each of in 2 pairs of 3 can share each others elements,for example Rose/Bailey and another Spirit Bound Warrior can all control each other element as well,while the other 3 can control each others."stated Sara.

"wait so Bailey is a Spirit Bound Warrior plus she the Death user,and she linked to Roza in away?"questioned Dimitri,she nodded.

"But wait how come she suddenly healed?"asked Viktoria being Bailey.

"yeah because she looked pretty badly injured"stated Dimitri with confusion laced into his voice.

"I heal her"I piped into the conversation,all eyes landed on me.

"how?"asked Ivan.

"yes how can you when Sarah just said your a fire user?"questioned Viktoria.

"yes that's true but the third person me and Bailey are linked to in our powers is a Spirit user,that's why I can heal and bring the dead back to life like Lissa."I stated.

"oooooooh that makes sense now!"exclaimed Viktoria.

"wait of course your bond with Lissa"stated Ivan while slapping his forehead with his palm.

"yes but she doesn't know that she died and she was only one to actually been killed the second the car smashed into us as well,and I would like to keep it that way too."I stated with pointed look.

* * *

"I DIED!"exclaimed Lissa with tears forming in her eyes,who is now standing in front by the door with Christian by her side.

Shit this isn't going to be pleasant conversation.

"Well!"exclaimed Lissa I flinched at her tone,and Bailey placed her hand on my shoulder while Dimitri pulled a chair cross sat down next me holding my left hand.

"yes you did"I stated in emotionless voice.

"what,when,how,why,huh?"bewildered Lissa.

"The day of the car crash"I stated with sorrow laced into my voice.

"what,how,why?"asked Lissa with no emotion.

"when the car crashed into us it didn't hit Andre side(I paused) it hit your side of the car"I stated.

"what,why?"asked Lissa.

"you where killed on impacted but Andre and your parents where still alive barely,but alive never the less."I stated,she nodded.

"And your parents they where the closest to the our world and when I tried to heal them they declined,they told me as there last dying wish that wanted me to use my powers on bringing you back from the world of dead.

And if I still had enough in me to save Andre but they knew Andre would also want me to save you,but when I found you Lissa you where in the world of dead it took basically everything in me to bring you back to the light,and to try not get trapped in the world of the dead with you.

Because of how much magic I used I couldn't save Andre or your parents I just wasn't used to using that amount of magic,maybe if the car crash had happened now I would of been able to save everyone,well probably just you and Andre but it would off been one more live I could of saved.

I just couldn't tell you that you died...just the thought of you dying it kills me Lissa it killed me to see you in the world of the dead,that and the fact that my life is far to dangerous for you and knowing that you died would been dragging you into my world"I stated with tears streaming down both mine/Lissa/Christian/Sara/Viktoria faces, while Blaine/Dimitri/Ivan/Bailey's looked on the verge of crying.

"R-R-Rose I w-w-want you t-t-to tell m-m-me everything I m-m-mean it R-R-Rose I w-w-want to know t-t-truth"stated Lissa threw her sobs.

"Lissa"I chocked out.

"I want to know everything Rose I want to know what you been keeping from me for years,and yes I know you been keeping secrets from me but I never questioned it because I realised that you would tell me on your own time.

But Rose I can't I need to know because some times I get sucked into your head and see an hear things that don't make sense to me,please Rose as your best friend/sister I want to know I want to help"pleaded Lissa once she composed herself enough to speak properly.

I told her everthing that Dimitri/Ivan/Viktoria already know in slightly more detail though and I also told her of my family history my full name etc,then I remembered something that I was once told in my previous life and I kind of wished I didn't.**********  
**

"OH MY GOD"I cried,all eyes landed onto me.

"what's wrong Roza?"asked Dimitri panicked.

"oh my god if I die Lissa dies to doesn't she"I stated to no one in particular.

"what!"exclaimed Christian.

"yes your right Rora she does"stated Sara but from what I can tell by her tone she wished it wasn't the case.

"what do you mean?,how can she die? what your gonna die?what? huh?"stated Christian with confusion laced into his voice.

"in the final battle the legends state that either the Dark-Link council or the Spirit Bound Warriors must die as the must only be one winner which means one side has to lose,in this case would mean one of us must be killed to restore the balance.

The thing is each of us Spirit bound Warriors have place in the battle to where we will be stationed and mine will be the restoring the balance,which means either myself or the Dark-Link council will have to is thing is the is only 47 per cent chance I can actually take on the council,and is a 17 per chance that I'll even survive after using that much magic.

But because Lissa is bound to me because I brought her back from the dead she would die along with anyone I'd after saved from death,but Lissa is the only one I've ever saved from death so it would only be Lissa who dies along with me"I stated with no emotion.

"NOOO!"cried Christian and Dimitri unison.

"this can't can't both die on just can' I can't lose both of you!"cried Christian.

"I'm sorry Christian this why I didn't tell you both because I was afraid of your reaction"I stated.

"but hey cheer up the still a chance for me beat them it happen before so why couldn't it happen again"I stated.

"wait you beat them before?"asked Dimitri.

"yes I did well the old me did any-ways we won the first ever uprising and it wasn't until 171 years ago Dark-Link declared war against us,but as it states in Legends this will be a war that ends all our wars the balance will be restore and will not tipped by us again."I stated.

"wait so the still a chance you and Lissa won't you know"stated Christian with hope laced into his voice.

"yes there is only hope,hope is what got us to where we are standing today if it wasn't for having some sort of hope in our hearts we all wouldn't be here. One must always believe in themselves even against all the odds in the world,miracles can happen because everybody has a weakness and that a weakness can be the key to all our answers,but what makes you strong is the fact that you use it your own advantage and make good out of bad situation but none of that is even possible without hope,hope is answer to our prayers"I stated proudly.

"spoken like a true leader"gushed my aunt who now stepped into the room,I blushed.

"yes Flondra soul defiantly lives inside you"Blaine stated proudly.

"your right hope is the answer to all our prayers it just takes a strong leader to show everyone the truth"stated Sara.

"wow Rosie Poise I didn't think you had it in you to speak like that"stated Christian with shock laced into his voice.

"they where right you really are going to make a great queen one day"stated my aunt,my eyes widen in shock.

"yes Rora if you survive the battle your father informed me that you would make a perfect air to the throne,as you would lead us to new airer."my aunt stated proudly with huge grin.

"Congratulation Rose!"exclaimed Lissa while running up to me and throwing her arms around my neck pulling me for one of her infamous bone crushing bear hugs.

* * *

"what me queen...I don't know...would I even be good enough for the throne... oh my god"I said while realising from Lissa hug.

"yes you would so just say yes you will take the throne after the battle"said my aunt.

"okay fine if I survive the battle I will take the throne Moroi Rare oath"I stated with a hand on my heart and with one finger pointing upwards on my other hand.

"oh my god that mean Dimitri would be like King then oh my god would you two like have to get married,oh my god can I be maid of honour at your wedding"exclaimed Lissa before I cut her off.

"Lissa your forgetting we still need to win the battle yet"I stated.

"awe!"whined Lissa/Viktoria/Bailey and Sara.

"Lissa I'm serious this is life or death you could die not even life to get married!"I cried.

"I know but you said it your self you have to have hope in your heart"stated Lissa with a small smile.

"she right Rose you said it your life"stated Bailey,I smiled at her.

I was about to speak up when Alberta came rushing into the room looking out of breathe.

"Rose Sarah Blaine I think you guys want to see this"stated Alberta with sorrow laced into her voice,we each gave her confused look.

We all followed her towards the forest part of campus past the old lake and cabin towards the wards,that's when I notice a small crowd of people with their backs to us blocking the view of something.

Then one person turned round that's when I noticed that the person was indeed someone I knew very well,this person is the uncle to me in fact.

It the was one and only Abe Mazur aka Zmey which means snake in Russia,as soon he meets my gaze his eyes widen in shock then quickly orders someone to take this place,and steps forward towards us.

"Rose w-w-what a-a-are y-y-you d-doing h-h-here"stuttered Abe,wow I've never seen him stutter before he must be trying to hid something from me.

"cut to this chase old man what are you tryin to hide from me"I stated.

"nothing nothing at all why would I need to hide something from you,can't your old man come down to see his favourite little niece without being accused having something to hide,wow huh when did the wrong the world become..."rambled on until I cut him off.

"I know your hiding something from me old man one your rambling,second of all your looked too surprise when you saw me here why"I stated with pointed look,while he sighed.

"Dimka why don't you take Rora back to your dorm stay with her for awhile..."said Abe before I cut him off.

"what are you trying to hid old man!"I yelled,Abe flinched at my tone.

"ssh it's okay Rose"re-shored Lissa.

"yes Abe I have to agree with Rora on this one your hiding something from us(he turned to face her,his eyes widen again in shock),see!"stated Bailey.

"fine (he let out a sad sigh)your not gonna like it but your right take a look,but don't say I didn't warn you"stated Abe with a pointed look,me and Bailey shot him a confused look.

Me and Bailey each walked across to the small crowd rather around the edge of the wards,we squeeze past the guardians to come to a stand still.

No no no no! this can't be no no no this not real! this just can't be happening,I couldn't believe my eyes at the sight in front of me I felt like my whole world had some crumbling down.

"NO!"

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter,so some more people arrive hey!.The girl lying on the ground has been reviled to be Bailey one of the Spirit Bound Warriors! and Abe arrives and what do you think he was hiding from Bailey and Rose?.**

**Also Lissa and Christian now know everything aah!,what did you think of their reaction?,and also what did you think of the idea that is Rose dies so does Lissa as Lissa is bound to Rose.**

**So far the people who have been re born as the following:**

**Rikalus is Dimitri **

**Barnabas is Ivan**

**Adeite is Viktoria**

**Flondra is Rose**

**Kayelus is Bailey**

**who's next?.**

**Also Rose could be queen if she survives the battle aahh! then she would have to marry Dimitri which I think wouldn't to bad of thing,hell who wouldn't want to marry the Russian God!.**

******Don't forget to leave a review please guys! I love reading them,and also any question's you have I'll gladly answer for you!.****Thanks for reading guys!**

******I'll update when I can x :) **

******~kayleigh x**

******p.s I might make a sequel to this book to carry on the story,let me know if that something you like to have.**


	22. Chapter22:wasting all these tears on you

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD****,I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST A BIG THANK YOU TOO 'Twilight407501' AND'BOOKS-R-AWSOME' FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND DON'T WORRY TWILIGHT407501 I WON'T KILL OFF THE BELIKOVA'S OR LISSA,PYRO,ADRIAN AND ROSE.**

******SO FINALLY THE STORY MOVING ALONG! AND WHY DO YOU THINK ROSE AND BAILEY STARTING SHOUTING NO? IS SOMETHING OR SOMEONE DEAD?,HMM.**

******I'M GOING TO THROWN IN A BIG SHOCKER IN THIS CHAPTER WELL I THINK IT'S A SHOCKER WHETHER IT IS OR NOT I HAVE NO CLUE HEHE :).**

******FROM NOW ON THINGS WILL START TO PROGRESS NOW SORRY HAVE KEPT YOU WAITING SO LONG!,AND ALSO IT'S GOOD THING 'TWILIGHT407501' ASKED ME TO NOT KILL OF ADRIAN OTHER WISE HE WOULD BEEN KILLED LATER ON,BUT I'VE CHANGED MY MIND AND IT IS SOMEONE ELSE WHO GOING TO BE IN HIS PLACE,I WONDER WHO!?.**

******OMG ROSE MIGHT BE QUEEN IF SHE SURVIVES THE FINAL BATTLE AAH!,WHO WOULDN'T WANT ROSE AS THEIR QUEEN! SHE WOULD MAKE EVERYDAY ENJOYABLE!.**

**********PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I REALLY LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE IF YOU WANT MAKE A SUGGESTION FOR CERTAIN CHAPTER FEEL WRITE TO MESSAGE ME AND I CAN SEE IF I CAN FIT IT INTO THE STORY IF YOU LIKE.**

**********ALSO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE ELEMENTS USED BY THE SPIRIT BOUND WARRIORS?,DO YOU THINK THEY CAN WIN THE BATTLE? OR WILL THE DARK-LINK TAKE OVER?,I'M 50/50 TO BE TRUTHFUL,ALSO THE TWIST IN THE STORY COMING UP! HEHE WELL SORT OF A TWIST.**

**********ALSO IN THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE SECRET IS REVILED I WONDER WHAT IT COULD BE?.**

**************Disclaimer:**

Me:hey Bailey

Bailey:hey kayleigh how are you?

Me: I'm good you?

Bailey:not so good to be truthful *eyes forming in her eyes*

Me:why what's wrong Bailey...wait is the it the the sight you saw in the last chapter?

Bailey:*nodded*,*pulls her into a hug*

Me:awe! I'm sorry but I hate to say this but this only the beginning,but it will soon be over don't worry!I'll make shore in the end it is worth all the pain.

(Rose enters in Dimitri arms crying)

Me: hey rose and Dimitri

Dimitri: hello love

Me: I'm sorry Rose,I'm truly sorry

Rose: *nodded*

(enters the rest of VA cast)

Me:can someone do the disclaimer before the funeral please.

Christian:I'll do it,Kayleigh doesn't own any details to VA but she does own the Dark-Link/Moroi Rare/God's/Goddess population.

Me:thank you Christian that meant a lot.*he nodded*

Sarah/Sara:come on guys we have to go to the funeral now.

**The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

**previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

"what me queen...I don't know...would I even be good enough for the throne... oh my god"I said while realising from Lissa hug.

"yes you would so just say yes you will take the throne after the battle"said my aunt.

"okay fine if I survive the battle I will take the throne Moroi Rare oath"I stated with a hand on my heart and with one finger pointing upwards on my other hand.

"oh my god that mean Dimitri would be like King then oh my god would you two like have to get married,oh my god can I be maid of honour at your wedding"exclaimed Lissa before I cut her off.

"Lissa your forgetting we still need to win the battle yet"I stated.

"awe!"whined Lissa/Viktoria/Bailey and Sara.

"Lissa I'm serious this is life or death you could die not even life to get married!"I cried.

"I know but you said it your self you have to have hope in your heart"stated Lissa with a small smile.

"she right Rose you said it your life"stated Bailey,I smiled at her.

I was about to speak up when Alberta came rushing into the room looking out of breathe.

"Rose Sarah Blaine I think you guys want to see this"stated Alberta with sorrow laced into her voice,we each gave her confused look.

We all followed her towards the forest part of campus past the old lake and cabin towards the wards,that's when I notice a small crowd of people with their backs to us blocking the view of something.

Then one person turned round that's when I noticed that the person was indeed someone I knew very well,this person is the uncle to me in fact.

It the was one and only Abe Mazur aka Zmey which means snake in Russia,as soon he meets my gaze his eyes widen in shock then quickly orders someone to take this place,and steps forward towards us.

"Rose w-w-what a-a-are y-y-you d-doing h-h-here"stuttered Abe,wow I've never seen him stutter before he must be trying to hid something from me.

"cut to this chase old man what are you tryin to hide from me"I stated.

"nothing nothing at all why would I need to hide something from you,can't your old man come down to see his favourite little niece without being accused having something to hide,wow huh when did the wrong the world become..."rambled on until I cut him off.

"I know your hiding something from me old man one your rambling,second of all your looked too surprise when you saw me here why"I stated with pointed look,while he sighed.

"Dimka why don't you take Rora back to your dorm stay with her for awhile..."said Abe before I cut him off.

"what are you trying to hid old man!"I yelled,Abe flinched at my tone.

"ssh it's okay Rose"re-shored Lissa.

"yes Abe I have to agree with Rora on this one your hiding something from us(he turned to face her,his eyes widen again in shock),see!"stated Bailey.

"fine (he let out a sad sigh)your not gonna like it but your right take a look,but don't say I didn't warn you"stated Abe with a pointed look,me and Bailey shot him a confused look.

Me and Bailey each walked across to the small crowd gather around the edge of the wards,we squeeze past the guardians to come to a stand still.

No no no no! this can't be no no no this not real! this just can't be happening,I couldn't believe my eyes at the sight in front of me I felt like my whole world had some crumbling down.

"NO!"

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Me and Bailey each walked across to the small crowd gather around the edge of the wards,we squeeze past the guardians to come to a stand still._

_No no no no! this can't be no no no this not real! this just can't be happening,I couldn't believe my eyes at the sight in front of me I felt like my whole world had some crumbling down._

_"NO!"_Bailey cried.

The sight in front of me made me feel cold/empty/broken you name it I felt it in this instant,I just couldn't believe it.I just couldn't move an inch I just stood there looking lost,while Bailey was having break down.

Lying down on ground with large slit across their throats and mutual stab wounds across their chests was two people I knew every well,thing is Bailey only knew of one the victims and was having a break down while I knew both was perfectly calm(strange isn't).

I don't know why I'm so calm since I should be like Bailey crying her eyes out or worse really,but this could be the shock of seeing them dead like this I suppose.

Why didn't I just listen to Abe when he told me not look he was only trying to protect us both,but we looked any-ways now I kind of wished I hadn't,I wish I could go back in time and un see this,I badly wished I could but I can't.

I think the worst part of this is the fact that two innocent lives have been taken for stupid cause to get a point across.(two lives who where in wrong place at the wrong time now look at them.*sigh*)

This now means that the uprising is starting and this is the Dark-Link's way of telling us they declare the start of the war,and the best way to do that is by grabbing our attention a bit like this so to say.

I pulled Bailey into my arms clutching her against my chest while trying stop the tears forming now in my eyes from falling,no! I have be brave I can't show weakness they'll pick up on that use it against me.

Well it's to late for that now,I think they found what is my weakness which is the people I love,I can't stand to see the people I love hurting I always have to try and fix everything.

My weakness cause everyone who knew them pain,great this all my fault isn't.(oh lord why those two people they had their whole lives ahead of them,it's always the kindest people who have the worst luck).

But there is nothing I can do to save them not even spirit would bring them back this time,as from the looks of it they both been dead add least a full day or two.

'But the damage is done,our world crashed and burned'-Moroi Rare legends quote.

"Rora you okay?"asked Abe I turned to face him with Bailey still sobbing into my arms,then I notice my friends and Guardians where looking straight at us with soft gaze like they where afraid we would back into million pieces.

"I'm fine"stated in low emotionless voice turning my attention back to two figures lying on the ground dead.

"Roza it's okay to cry"said Dimitri with re-shoring look,I looked up again and notice Lissa was in Viktoria arms while Christian was in Alberta arms silently sobbing.

"no"I stated he gave me confused look.

"No way...crying is for the weak and broken,if I show any-more weakness to them the next one dead could be you!"I stated with no emotion.

"what are you talking about?"asked Guardian Alto butting into the conversation.

"I'll explain everything later Guardian Alto"stated Alberta,he nodded.

"Rora I want to make shore you know that this isn't your fault,no you listen to me Rose!you knew that innocent lives would be taken in this battle and this only the start Rose,many more will now we are pre paired as we know that it's started,now we can be more on the ball so to say"stated Sara confidently.

"oh that's great news for you and Blaine but me Bailey Lissa Christian and everyone basically that knew them will not see this as great news"I stated bitterly.

"who actually are those two people I don't mean to be rude I just can't make their faces because of you know?"question Ivan carefully.

"it's Jade Wlyde of the Wlyde clan and M-M-Mason A-A-Ashford"I stated quietly with sorrow hinted in my voice.

the others gasped after I said Mason name.

"c-c-cant you...you know?"asked Ivan,I shook my head.

"it's been too long"I stated he nodded an looked down,Lissa let out loud cry.

I couldn't hold it in any longer the barriers I had put up to prevent me from crying all came crashing down,Sara pulled Bailey into her arms while Dimitri pulled me into his arms.

* * *

**(2 week later)**

Today the day of Mase funeral as Jade's will be held in a few more weeks as the Moroi Rare council are pre pairing her body for her funeral,it still doesn't feel real to me that they are both dead.

my outfit for the funeral consists off a black strapless skater dress with black cotton cardigan over the top of the dress,with a pair of black flats and no make-up along with having my hair down.

Dimitri funeral outfit consist of a white dress shirt along with black tie under a black blazer and of course his black dress shoes and black dress pants,and his hair hanging down.

While Sara's consisted off a full sleeved black maxi dress with a pair of black flats like myself,no make-up along with having her hair hanging down.

Dimitri finished putting his shoes on an walked over to me,placed still arms around my waist I instantly lean my head back into his chest.

"it's going to be alright Roza I'm here and I won't leave your side at all during the funeral if you like"stated Dimitri,I smiled.

"thank you Comrade you've been amazing to me since that..."I trailed off.

"it's okay Roza don't put yourself threw the pain again"stated Dimitri with a warm smile.

"I wish I could of done more to help...I feel like I could of tried more you know"I said to him,he sighed.

"oh Roza you may have miracle gifts but even those have a limitations and I hate seeing you beat your self up because of that(I chuckled at him,he lean forward an turned his face to kiss my lips gently),I love you Roza I love you with everything I am an with everything I've got"stated Dimitri.

"I love you too Comrade(he winked)"I stated then Sara came out the bathroom,with that we left for church for M-M-Mason funeral*sad sigh*.

As we entered the Church the where pictures of Mason hanging on the walls(the same picture matter of fact), the picture also happens to be my favourite one of him it was when we at Adrian party this year.

We quickly walked down to the front of church and sat down on the first row of seats,I noticed Lissa/Christian/Eddie/Jill/Adrian/Ivan/Viktoria/Blaine are already sitting down we squeezed onto the row with them.

Directly in front of us was Mason coffin it was open we could see him laying their looking at peace,I wanted to so badly cry but I managed to with hold the feeling.

Dimitri slowly interlocked our fingers I looked up at him,he sent me warm smile an leaned forward placed light kiss my lips.

Then slowly everyone started filling up the seats around us until their was no more room for anyone else to sit,I also notice Mason mother sat on the same row as us but on the other of the room clutching her chest.

That's when Father Andrew stepped up to the stand an cleared his throat.

"We gather here today to celebrate the life of Mason Daniel Ashford,who has now returned to his home with Our God,The Father.

For 17 years we have been blessed to have Mason in each one of our very lives,some knew Mason on more personal level while others spoke to him from time to time,and others grew up in the presents of Mason.

Mason had such a beautiful soul a kind heart and was loved an admired by all he crossed paths with,today we are gather here to celebrate everthing Mason had to offer each of us ,and to say one last goodbye to our dear friend who shall be forever missed.

No one will ever forget Mason as he presents left a mark so remember-able that he'll forever be in each,an everyone hearts until the day we shall join him home with The Father.

Now a few words from Mason closes friends and family if you please"stated Father Andrew.

With that Eddie was the first to the stand,he cleared his throat an fixed his tie.

"well what can I say...Mase an I where best friends no scratch that we where brothers against the wind,Mase was a great guy he was a true friend always there when you needed him and he just make you laugh when you feeling down or just in general.

He was also ma wing man(a few chuckled rang out threw the crowd)in fact,Mase would always joke around how I could always be this fearless warrior in combat but when it came down to girlssssss(everyone started chuckling),well that whole new ball game I think the last name he called me must of been a faerie princess(more chuckled rang out threw the church).

Well any-ways since the first day back in kindergarten me Mase Rose Lissa Christian have been in separable, we instantly clicked with each other it was like we where pieces each others hearts.

Me Rose had the pleasure of being in his company more since we all in Dhampir classes together we got to train with each other,and we share so many different experiences together.

I still remember the first time we ever snuck out of our dorms for party here on campus in the forest,and ended up getting really drunk then having major hangover in morning,but of course we got caught and Alberta and Stan spent the day nursing us back to health from our own stupidity.

But I wouldn't change a single moment I had with Mase even if we got into trouble a lot specially with Rose(everyone out right laughed,I had tears forming my eyes but I laughed never the less),I totally convinced Rose is Mase in girl form they just think alike so much...

I feel honour and blessed to have known Mase for 17 years and to have had the pleasure to live with him,as much as he used drive me insane living with him for 17 years,I really truly wouldn't of traded him for the world.

I'm truly blessed to have known him on more personal scale,which why this probably the hardest thing I've ever experienced even just standing here talking you about some of times we had together...it feels like somebody stabbing thousand knives to my heart.

* * *

and I..."stated Eddie before he chocked on his words,he sat back down at his seat and Lissa was the next up.

"hello...Mase was one of my best friends(snuffle)...I loved him like a brother he was there when mine actually died ,and it felt good having someone there to help fill up that hole(snuffle)...and I will always miss you Mase(tears started streaming down her face)...good-night Mase sleep tight"said Lissa before silently sob racked her body,Christian got up helped lead her down to her sit then back to the stand for his speech.

"I don't know what's left to say really I think Eddie and Liss summed it up in my eyes any-ways,but I will say that Mase you truly are an angel but because of that the Lord wants his Angel back since he has for filled his mission to help guide us down the right path and now we been placed onto the right path it is time for you to leave us...I will always miss you Mase"stated Christian with sorrow laced into his voice.

It was my turn at the stand I slowly walked up to the stand and took a deep breathe then exhaled slowly.

"hello...w-w-words cannot describe how I feel right now...but ms Ashford has asked for me sing this song for her to Mase and for everyone really."I stated before I nodded to Father Andrew to hit play.

"I was walking home from school on a cold winter day.  
Took a shortcut through the woods, and I lost my way.  
It was getting late, and I was scared and alone.  
When a precious baby boy took my hand and led me home.  
Mama couldn't see him, but he was standing there.  
And I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayers.

Oh, I believe there are angels among us  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live,  
To teach us how to give,  
To guide us with the light of love.

When life held troubled times and had me down on my knees  
There's always been someone there to come along and comfort me.  
A kind word from a stranger to lend a helping hand.  
A phone call from a friend just to say I understand.

And ain't it kind of funny that at the dark end of the road  
Someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope?**(I swear to god that is Mason right in front of me now,he looks he's in ghost form watching me,but I could still be imagining that he's there because I miss him so much) **

Oh, I believe there are angels among us  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live,  
To teach us how to give,  
To guide us with the light of love.

They wear so many faces,  
Show up in the strangest places.  
To grace us with their mercy in our time of need.

Oh, I believe there are angels among us  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live,  
To teach us how to give,  
To guide us with the light of love"I sang.

By the end of the song I had tears streaming down my face,I quickly made my way back to Dimitri snuggled into his side for comfort.

* * *

**(8 hours later)**

I was back in mine and Sara dorm in bed with Dimitri spooning me,when I suddenly found myself being pulled into the world of the dead.

The sky was clear blue no clouds and the sun shining high in sky,a crystal clear blue river flowing smoothing down until falling of a cliff and the emerald green grass shook slowly in the light wind.

That's when somebody I hadn't seen in person for weeks appeared in front of me.

"Mase"I exhaled.

"yes it's me Rose"stated Mase with a small smile,I ran up to him threw my arms around him.

"Mase I miss you I miss you so much it actually hurts me sometimes!"I exclaimed down his ear,he chuckled.

"of course you do and thank you for that song you sang at my funeral"stated Mase with small smile.

"wait you heard that?"I asked

"yes I was there right in front of you remember"stated Mase with a smirk.

"Oh my god that was really you!"I exclaimed,he nodded then his face turned serious.

"what?"I asked.

"Rose there something I need to tell you"he stated.

"oh okay what's wrong Mase"I asked.

"Rose the Dark-Link's know your at St Vladimir's Academy"stated Mase.

"I know that's you are you know.."I trailed off.

"No Rose they known since day basically day one that you where at St Vladimir's"stated Mase.

"w-w-what?"I stuttered.

"yes Rose they had reason to believe you where staying there ,and they where using students at St Vladimir's Academy to gather enough proof that you where staying there"stated Mase.

"huh?"I asked.

"Rose there a leek in the school passing on any information about you on,like how is your combat fighting,magic skills,your weakness ect."stated Mase.

"you remember when the statue outside the front of the church blow up(I nodded),and the charm ring spell etc(I nodded) all tests to prove that you where there"stated Mase.

"wait are you saying that the Dark-Link blackmailed them into being spies?"I questioned.

"not exactly you see the rings they weren't exactly charm spell rings(I gave him a confused look),the rings help Dark-Link take over there bodied and mind an pretend to be them without actually having to leave there underground Mansion"stated Mase.

"really"I stated in shock.

"yes also the Dark-Link found out that your brother would be returning to the Academy to visit you ,so they decided to kidnapped him and the rest of travellers to try lure you towards them"stated Mase he paused so I could all this in for a moment,and that's when I remember a question I've wanted to know for weeks came to me.

"Mase can I ask you question that has been bothering me lately?"I asked.

"yes of course"stated Mase.

"who k-k-killed you and J-J-Jade"I asked,he looked torn whether to tell me or not.

"please Mase was it the Dark-Link did.."I said before I was cut off.

"No the Dark-Link's didn't kill me or Jade it was...(god dame it why couldn't he just tell me)Rose you need to be careful the Dark-Link's are going to find another leek now"stated Mase.

"wait why would they need to find another leek if I don't even know who the other one was?"I asked,he let sad sigh.

"that's because Rose I was the leek"stated Mase looking me straight in the eyes,I stirred at him shocked.

Then next thing I know I'm back in my dorm,oh my god Mason he been betraying me all this time oh my god I actually cried for that guy an mourned his death,to only find he has been helping my enemy find ways to kill me!.

"ugh!"I yelled in rage Dimitri an Sara shot up in bed,and Dimitri turns the light on.

"Roza. What's wrong Roza."asked Dimitri checking the room for danger.

"he lied to me he he he used me he tricked me!"I yelled.

"who lied Rora?"asked Sara.

"MASON! HE BEEN WORKING FOR FUCKING DARK-LINK'S ALL ALONG ,AND BEEN PASSING ON INFORMATION ONTO THEM!"I yelled in such rage.

"oh my god I was right"stated Sara in shock,me and Dimitri stirred at her confusion.

"me and Blaine superstition that the was a leek in hiding here at the school,and Mason was on the list"stated Sara.

"what we going to do then?"asked Dimitri while clutching me closer to his naked chest.

"what where going to do is first of all get all your friends and your aunt Alberta an Stan to meet us at your wing,and second of all we'll talk there."stated Sara.

* * *

20 minutes later me/Dimitri/Sara/Blaine/Bailey/Lissa/Abe/Olena/Viktoria/Christian/Adrian/Eddie/Jill/Ivan/Stan /Alberta and my aunt where all sitting down all over my livering room,some on the floor an some on the sofas/chairs.

"well guys we have come up a plan now,everthing us Moroi Rare has ever known has been changed"stated Sara.

(p.s they now all know about Moroi rare we couldn't keep them in dark any longer,it was more dangerous for them not knowing)

"yes she right...now we need to come up with a plan as..."said Blaine before I cut him off.

"basically if we don't come up a plan soon enough you all will killed because of your connection to me,which why I suggest that me Sara Lissa Bailey and Abe should all go searching for the rest of Spirit Bound Warriors, but the others stay here.

First of all going out searching for people while trying to keep a low profile with large group of people never ends well,second of all we don't want the Dark-Link's to suspect anything going on so if over half of us stay behind and carry on as before it draw less attention to our selves."I stated.

"over my dead body will you go off on mission that can get yourself killed without me there Roza"exclaimed Dimitri with pointed look.

"Dimitri..."I said before he cut me off.

"NO!(a smirk forms his lips),fine I'll agree to let you(I cheered)but(o oh there's always a but)I have come with you on this mission as well(I about speak up,but he cut me off)a a a you either go with me to search for the Spirit Bound Warriors or you don't go period"stated Dimitri an finishing with a pointed look.

"wait why do I have to stay here,if Lissa goes I'm going!"exclaimed Christian.

"no you will not go Christian because if you go then they will defiantly suspect something up,as you very close to both of them so of course they would want you in the safest care,that is why you Adrian Jill Eddie will remain here,plus you still have me and our aunt to protect you from the Dark-Link's"stated Blaine.

"fine"muttered Christian.

"wait a minute then why does Lissa get to go?"asked Adrian.

"Lissa get's to go because she and I are bound"I stated,his eyes widen at me.

"you...you didn't know that did you"I stated he nodded slightly,I narrowed my eyes at Sara an Blaine.

"oh god I guess we forget to mention that part to them oops"stated Sara.

"never mind Rora what do you want us to do then?"asked my aunt.

"I want you all to go on as normal and pretend like nothing happened,and if anyone asks any questions you just tell them they all attending another funeral far way somewhere"I stated,she nodded.

"the sooner we find the rest of us the safer it will be for us to return and be around you all"stated Bailey.

"when do we leave?"asked Lissa.

"5:45am sharp"stated Abe with a pointed look.

"where we going to be staying?"asked Lissa.

"the Dracula's and the Thorel's have friends all around the world who will host us"stated Abe.

"really!?"asked Lissa while her eyes widen in shock.

"yes"I stated threw my chuckle.

"well it's now 11:58pm we should go back an catch a few more hours sleep before the early start tomorrow morning"stated Blaine.

"he's right and I need Bailey and Rose specially you Rose to have use your powers tomorrow,so get some rest because I think where going to be needed them a lot."stated Abe.

With that we headed back to our dorms,me and Dimitri return to our spooning positions after that we where out like a light.

* * *

**Hey guys ****I hope you enjoyed the chapter,oh my god Mason is dead! and has been reviled as the leek aka command M! and who do you think killed him if it wasn't the Dark-Link's.**

******Sorry this chapter quite depressing I know but next chapter will be about Lissa,Abe,Dimitri,Rose ,Bailey and Sara on the look out for Spirit Bound Warriors!.**

******Now that Jade's dead the 6th Spirit Bound Warrior now reminds a mystery and the person who is the 6th member is surprise,little hint the person someone you never believe it to be! hehe.**

******Sorry for the depressing mood but can you see why now it had to be done?,well if you don't basically Mason couldn't tell Rose in person because he was scared of her reaction,that is why he disappeared and sent Rose back to the world of the living instead.**

******But he also told her to watch her back now she knows that she has to start finding the others, other wise what happened to Mason and Jade will happen to her other friends.**

******Also the people who are going on the mission are the following:**

******Abe Mazur**

******Dimitri Belikova **

******Rose Dracula-Hathaway**

******Lissa Dragomir **

******Bailey Thorel **

******Sarah Taylor**

******The people who are going to stay behind and keep eye our are the following:**

******Blaine Taylor**

**Guardian Hathaway**

******Adrian Ivashkov **

******Eddie Castile**

******Jill Mastrano Dragomir **

******Christian Ozera**

******Guardian Petrov **

******Guardian Alto**

******Olena Belikova**

******Ivan Zeklos **

******Viktoria Belikova**

******Don't forget to leave a review please guys! I love reading them,and also any question's you have I'll gladly answer for you!.****Thanks for reading guys!**

**Also the song from before was by Demi lovato-angels among us **

**I'll update when I can x :)**

**~kayleigh x**


	23. Chapter 23:Spokane

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD,I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER,THANK YOU 'Twilight407501' AND 'BOOKS-R-AWSOME' FOR REVIEWING AND I'M SORRY GUYS THAT I KILLED OFF MASON.**

**BUT IT WON'T BE THE LAST YOU HEAR OF HIM TRUST ME!,AND THANK YOU! '****Twilight407501' POINTING THAT OUT AAHH! HOW COULD DO THAT TO POOR DIMITRI!,OKAY FROM NOW HIS SURNAME DOESN'T HAVE A 'A'IN IT,BUT THANKS A MILLIONS FOR POINTING THAT OUT!.**  


******(PLEASE IF THE IS ANYTHING ELSE PLEASE LET ME KNOW THANK YOU!)**

******ALSO '****Twilight407501' I LIKE YOUR THEORY ON HOW JADE AND MASON WHERE KILLED,BUT WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE WON'T WE ;).**

**********ALSO JADE WAS SUSPECTED TO BE ONE OF 6 SPIRIT BOUND WARRIORS BUT ONLY DARK-LINK'S CAN KILL THEM,AND MASON STATED TO ROSE IT WASN'T A DARK-LINK'S THAT KILLED THEM,THIS MEANS THAT THE 6TH SPIRIT BOUND WARRIOR REMINDS A MYSTERY TO ALL AND I WONDER WHO IT'S GONNA BE?.**

**********HINT: THE 6TH SPIRIT BOUND WARRIOR IS SOMEONE YOU WILL NEVER SUSPECT,SO IN THAT CASE KEEP AN OPEN MIND!.:)**

**********ALSO SINCE DIMITRI,ROSE,BAILEY,LISSA,SARA,ABE ARE ALL GOING ON MISSION OUTSIDE THE ACADEMY WHO'S POV DO YOU WANT ME TO DO OF PEOPLE WHO STAYING BEHIND? LET ME KNOW PLEASE!.**

**********ALSO SORRY I'M SORRY IF YOU FOUND THE CHAPTER TOO DEPRESSING!,BUT I THOUGHT MASON DESERVED BASICALLY A FULL CHAPTER TO MOURN HIS ALSO WOULD YOU LIKE TO WRITE A SCENE FOR JADE'S FUNERAL OR JUST AND SEE IF SHE MENTIONED MORE?.**

**********PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I REALLY LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE IF YOU WANT MAKE A SUGGESTION FOR CERTAIN CHAPTER FEEL WRITE TO MESSAGE ME AND I CAN SEE IF I CAN FIT IT INTO THE STORY IF YOU LIKE.**

**********Disclaimer:**

Me:hey Eddie Adrian Jill Christian

Eddie: hey kayleigh

Adrian: hey little lady

Jill: hey kk

Christian: hey Kay

Me:how are you?

Adrian: okay been better you?

Eddie: I'm coping you?

Jill: I'm okay you?

Christian: I'm alright you?

Me: I'm great! and I'm sorry for your loss

Adrian,Jill,Eddie,Christian: thanks

Me:would any of you like to do the disclaimer for me please?

Adrian: I'll do it little lady,kayleigh doesn't own any of the Dark-Link/Moroi Rare/God's/Goddess population.

Me: thank you Adrian.

Eddie: guys we better get a move on Rose,Lissa,Dimitri,Abe,Bailey and Sara are going to be leaving soon

**The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

**previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

20 minutes later me/Dimitri/Sara/Blaine/Bailey/Lissa/Abe/Olena/Viktoria/Christian/Adrian/Eddie/Jill/Ivan/Stan /Alberta and my aunt where all sitting down all over my livering room,some on the floor an some on the sofas/chairs.

"well guys we have come up a plan now,everthing us Moroi Rare has ever known has been changed"stated Sara.

(p.s they now all know about Moroi rare we couldn't keep them in dark any longer,it was more dangerous for them not knowing)

"yes she right...now we need to come up with a plan as..."said Blaine before I cut him off.

"basically if we don't come up a plan soon enough you all will killed because of your connection to me,which why I suggest that me Sara Lissa Bailey and Abe should all go searching for the rest of Spirit Bound Warriors, but the others stay here.

First of all going out searching for people while trying to keep a low profile with large group of people never ends well,second of all we don't want the Dark-Link's to suspect anything going on so if over half of us stay behind and carry on as before it draw less attention to our selves."I stated.

"over my dead body will you go off on mission that can get yourself killed without me there Roza"exclaimed Dimitri with pointed look.

"Dimitri..."I said before he cut me off.

"NO!(a smirk forms his lips),fine I'll agree to let you(I cheered)but(o oh there's always a but)I have come with you on this mission as well(I about speak up,but he cut me off)a a a you either go with me to search for the Spirit Bound Warriors or you don't go period"stated Dimitri an finishing with a pointed look.

"wait why do I have to stay here,if Lissa goes I'm going!"exclaimed Christian.

"no you will not go Christian because if you go then they will defiantly suspect something up,as you very close to both of them so of course they would want you in the safest care,that is why you Adrian Jill Eddie will remain here,plus you still have me and our aunt to protect you from the Dark-Link's"stated Blaine.

"fine"muttered Christian.

"wait a minute then why does Lissa get to go?"asked Adrian.

"Lissa get's to go because she and I are bound"I stated,his eyes widen at me.

"you...you didn't know that did you"I stated he nodded slightly,I narrowed my eyes at Sara an Blaine.

"oh god I guess we forget to mention that part to them oops"stated Sara.

"never mind Rora what do you want us to do then?"asked my aunt.

"I want you all to go on as normal and pretend like nothing happened,and if anyone asks any questions you just tell them they all attending another funeral far way somewhere"I stated,she nodded.

"the sooner we find the rest of us the safer it will be for us to return and be around you all"stated Bailey.

"when do we leave?"asked Lissa.

"5:45am sharp"stated Abe with a pointed look.

"where we going to be staying?"asked Lissa.

"the Dracula's and the Thorel's have friends all around the world who will host us"stated Abe.

"really!?"asked Lissa while her eyes widen in shock.

"yes"I stated threw my chuckle.

"well it's now 11:58pm we should go back an catch a few more hours sleep before the early start tomorrow morning"stated Blaine.

"he's right and I need Bailey and Rose specially you Rose to have use your powers tomorrow,so get some rest because I think where going to be needed them a lot."stated Abe.

With that we headed back to our dorms,me and Dimitri return to our spooning positions after that we where out like a light.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Spokane**

Until I was once again pulled back into the world of the dead,the same scenery as before appeared in front of me.(The sky was clear blue no clouds and the sun shining high in sky,a crystal clear blue river flowing smoothing down until falling of a cliff and the emerald green grass shook slowly in the light wind.)

Then like before Mason appear right in front of me.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"I yelled in rage.

"Rose please I never got a chance to finish what I wanted to say to you"pleaded Mason.

"why should I listen to you,you betrayed me you where giving the enemy ways to help kill me!"I exclaimed.

"please Rose j-j-just listen to me for minute I owe you explanation for what I've done please!"begged Mason.

"fine"I spat out,he looked at me to see if I was serious.

"yes you have 5 minutes so make it worth it"I stated with a pointed look.

"Rose I didn't have a choice I wish I did but I didn't,believe me if I could take it all back I would in heart beat.I wanted so badly to tell you about the leek and how the Dark-Link's suspect that your here,but every-time I went to tell you the person takes control of me an stops me from doing so.

Just before you arrived here Sky and Holt confronted me asking me questions about you,I refused to answer any of them about you .

So they used compulsion on me to forcing me into wearing the ring,similar to the one you wore when you under the charm spell to answer their questions.

Expect my ring unlike yours allowed a Dark-Link to take control over my body my mind my everthing,that's why sometimes it looked as if I was studying you a lot of the time.

Sometimes I was able to fight the person inside me an just be me,and others they where just strong for me to handle. That's why I want to help you Rose...I couldn't help you in world of living,but here in the world of the dead it's safer for me to guide you.

So Rose if you'll let me I will help you...but I can only do that if you let me in"stated Mason with a pleading look.

I thought about it for a moment or two everthing he just told me,from expression on his face I could he spoke the truth.

"fine where do we look first for the Spirit Bound Warriors then"I stated with huge grin,he looked at me with wide smile and ran over to me an picked me up spines me round a few times .

"thank you Rose!"exclaimed Mason while setting me back down on the ground again.

"okay the first place you need to go is Spokane"stated Mason.

"okay do you know where about?"I asked.

"yes you remember a few years back when the school took us all for winter break to the ski lodge,and you me Eddie Christian Ambrose Adrian all ended up in Spokane from one drunken night(I out right laughed at the memory),well that's area you need to force on okay"stated Mason,I nodded.

"Thank you Mason...but can I ask something?"I questioned.

"of course Rose not like I've got anything else to do(reality hit me then,tears started forming in my eyes),hey don't cry Rose think of me,think of me as your Guardian Angel now"stated Mason,with small smile.

"my Guardian Angel hey(chuckled threw my tears),this your way of becoming Guardian even in world of dead"I stated,he laughed at me.

"yes and what's your question you wanted to ask me?"asked Mason

"Mase...Mase I want no I need you to tell me who killed you and Jade,no Mase don't give me that look I need to know so they won't hurt the others,Mase please"I pleaded,he looked torn whether to tell me.

"please Mase"I begged in barely a whisper.

* * *

"Fine but you have to listen to the full story okay(I nodded),okay well now as you know it's mid November now(I nodded)well I've been wearing the ring since early August..."trailed off Mase.

"oh okay but what..."I asked before Mason cut me off.

"That's basically 3 months of having negative energy inside of me it has to eventually takes it toll on you(I gave him a confused look),well a week before you found me and Jade dead in forest Sky an Holt came down with Jade as their hostage.

The ring magic for filled it purpose as I had gather enough negative energy to turn Dark-Link(I was about to cut him off,but he stopped me),no Rose you know it's possible for Moroi or Dhampir to turn Dark-Link,they just have enough negative energy inside them plus a Dark-Link and someone of the Angelic world help the transformation.

(my eyes widen in shock)Yes Rose Jade was the person they going to use for transformation,2 days before the day you found us dead Sky an Holt arranged for Derek Fosterel(my eyes widen in shock as I hadn't head that name in along time)and I think his name was Nicholas Elwood yes that's it,to bring us the forest outside St Vladimir's gates.

The taller one Derek draw large circle on the ground an pushed me and Jade forward into the circle,they started speaking in another Language that I'v never heard of before. Then the next thing I know mine an Jade's hand where being sliced across to draw blood,that's when Jade was forced to speak in the same Language"he said before I cut him off.

"well that explains why Jade's dead then because to transform a none Angelic being it either kills them instantly or turns them Dark-Link,from what I can tell it just killed her the transformation..."I stated before Mason cut me off.

"oh Jade didn't died because of the transformation spell(I give me confused look),she turn herself Dark-Link along with me,and yes I did turn Dark-Link,but it wasn't for long as the 6th Spirit Bound Warrior appeared out of nowhere and staked the 4 of us(my eyes widen in shock).

The only reason we looked the way we did was because Sky an Holt founds hours later dead,and slit our throats while stabbing us a few more times to look as if we have been killed my Strgoi's."stated Mason.

"Oh my god you saw the 6th Spirit Bound Warrior w-w-what do they look like!?w-w-hat are they like"I asked, he chuckled.

"All I know that the 6th Spirit Bound Warrior is a 'she',I couldn't make out her features because she dressed in head to toe black basically,oooh but I could make out outline of a scar on her left cheek that and she tall"stated Mase.

"Thank you Mase this helps a lot"I said while giving him another hug.

"your welcome Rose but you have to go you'll need to wake up now for mission,good luck Rose and remember whenever you need some help I'm always here ,it also helps I over looking everywhere now you know I'll keep you posted also,okay"stated Mason with a pointed look.

"Thank you Mase speak soon!"I stated before I was pulled back into the world of the living again.

* * *

To find myself being shaken slightly a two pairs of hands,when I finally got my bearings back I open my eyes to find that the hands belong to Dimitri and Sara.

"hey you okay Roza?"asked Dimitri,I placed my right hand on his left cheek he leaned into my touch.

"yes I'm fine just a dream walk"I stated,he gave me confused look so I explain everything that just happened to them both,they listen and took everything in.

"okay this good now we have a starting point!,Spokane here we come!"exclaimed Sara we chuckled.

"don't worry Roza Sarah and I have already packed your belongings you just need to get dressed now,and will go"stated Dimitri,I nodded.

With that we started to getting dressed to leave I was wearing my ankle skinny in army camo jeans with a black tank top along with black ankle boots under a black leather jacket.

Dimitri on the other hand was wearing black washed out jeans with a black buttoned up shirt along with his heavy black combat boots under his brown duster(the one he wore for the Halloween party).

While Sara had on navy blue skinny jeans with black converse along with a white plain v-neck t-shirt under a black fleece jacket.

"you ready to go girls?"asked Dimitri we nodded as we picked picked up large back packs,Dimitri held out his hand for me hold I quickly walked over interlocked our fingers ,with that we headed towards the gates.

When made it to the gate that when we noticed that Abe/my aunt/Alberta/Olena/Stan/yeva/Bailey/Eddie/Jill/ Ivan/Viktoria/Blaine/Lissa/Adrian/Christian where already there.

"aaa! there here"stated Alberta,we quickly walked up to them.

"well the car should be here in minute or two so bear with me a moment"stated Abe.

"Abe(he nodded)where will we actually be going?"asked Lissa.

"well Lissa you see..."said before I cut him off.

"Spokane,Washington Spokane that's where"I stated with a small smile,everyone turned to look at me.

"she right the first place where we'll find a Spirit Bound Warrior is in Spokane"stated Sara.

"oh okay Spokane it is then,I'll range for the Dracula private jet to take us to Spokane"stated Abe.

Then the van turned up outside school gates,wow I guess this is it then we turned to say goodbye to everyone. I started with my aunt.

"see ya aunt Jaine as much you can be annoying and drive me up the wall sometimes(she narrowed her eyes at me),I'm actually gonna miss you"I stated with sorrow hinted my voice,she took me in her arms.

"oh Rora I'll miss you too"stated Jaine,with that she realised me from her hug and I moved on to Alberta.

"I'm gonna miss you so much aunt Bertie(she chuckled),can you please try call me every night before you go to sleep?"I stated she smiled at me an nodded,I pulled her into my arms.

"of course Rose I'll make shore I leave a good hour open so I can talk to you"stated Alberta I chuckled,and moved on to Olena and Yeva.

"Thank you two you have been so kind to me I truly will miss you both as you both grown on me like family"I stated while throwing my arms around them both.

"you are wonderful bright talented girl with truly remarkable future ahead of you,we will certainly miss your presents here dearly"stated Yeva.

"I'm just glad your not going alone as much I will my Dimka I'm glad he's going with you,I couldn't bear to see him miserable without you here."stated Olena,with that I moved onto Stan.

* * *

"well well well look who we have here stanny boy! I knew that you miss me if I left(he narrowed his eyes at me),well don't just stand there man give old Rose a big hug goodbye"I teased then we hugged awkwardly.

"this just doesn't seem like us"stated Stan while still hugging.

"no it doesn't does it"I stated while still hugging.

"no not at all"stated Stan.

"yeah but everyone else is aren't they"I stated.

"I suppose it's true"stated Stan.

"yep and to think you'll deprived off my presents for anything up to a month,how are you gonna survive"I joked.

"I know it's not gonna be same without the number one trouble maker in class,sigh I'll get peace"teased Stan.

"I know peace can you believe it, trouble making is so much more enjoyable"I stated,he chuckled.

"I think we should stop hugging now"stated Stan while still hugging.

"I have to agree with you on that one stanny boy"I stated.

We continued for another moment or two.

"yeah defiantly should stop now"stated Stan.

"I agree"I agreed,with that we pulled away and I moved on too Eddie.

"hey Eddie I'm really really really!(he chuckled)gonna miss you!,please call write whatever just contact me everyday okay!"I stated with a pointed look.

"I'll miss you two Rose but good luck and I wish you the best for your mission I hope all goes well and you can hurry on home to us again"said Eddie,we hugged for a moment or two then moved on to say goodbye to someone else for me it was Jill.

"your gonna go on this mission of yours and then as soon as you found everyone your running straight back here you understand me(I nodded),good because I'm gonna miss you like crazy Rose!"exclaimed Jill while throwing her arms around my neck.

"I'll miss you crazy too jelly beans"I said threw my laughter,with that I moved on to Blaine.

* * *

"hey little cousin good luck on your journey I wish you the best and don't worry I'll make shore everyone here is safe!"stated Blaine with serious tone,I pulled him into my arms.

"I know you will Blaine I have no doubt in my mind you won't and I'll miss you!"I said.

"I'll miss you two little cousin"said Blaine with a hint of sorrow laced into his voice,with that I moved onto Ivan and Viktoria.

"hey you two make shore the others don't go crazy on us will ya"I joked,they laughed pulled me into a group hug.

"I'll miss you Roza"blurted out Viktoria.

"yes same with me Roza I'll miss you too."said Ivan.

"awe! I'll miss you both too"I stated,with that I moved onto Christian.

"hey Pyro as much it kills my pride to say this I'm actually gonna miss you,you know"I said.

"awe! little Rosie Poise gonna miss me,ain't that nice"Christian joked,I playfully slapped his chest.

"oh okay okay maybe I'll miss you a little bit"teased Christian.

"only a little bit"I faked shocked.

"fine maybe half a bit"teased Christian.

"only half a bit"I faked shocked again.

"okay fine I'll miss you to Rose have a safe mission and don't make me come down and hunt you and Lissa down okay"stated Christian with finishing off with a pointed look,I chuckled and moved onto Adrian lastly.

"so this is it then hey"stated Adrian with sorrow laced into his voice.

"yep I guess it is then"I stated with sorrow hinted my voice.

"I'm really going to miss you little fighter it won't be the same without you or Lissa here specially"stated Adrian,I pulled him into my arms an hugged him like a my life depended on it.

"you Adrian I think out of everyone I'm probably gonna miss you the most"I stated I felt him chuckle.

"same goes to you Rose but add least I know you'll be safe now Belikov's there,as I know he would never let anything happen to you"stated Adrian,I chuckled and pulled away.

We all said one last group goodbye before me,Dimitri,Lissa,Sara,Bailey and Abe all piled into the van together for the journey to the airport.

When we arrived at the airport we where to the Angelic world side of the airport towards my family private plane.

**(1 and half hours later)  
**

We had landed in Washington Spokane and heading towards the house we'll be staying at for a few weeks at the most,it's been along time since I was last here in Spokane it differently doesn't look like much changed though.

I looked out the window that's when I realised that the house we'll be staying at is in the woods,which is a good placed to hide when you don't want to spotted I defiantly think Abe put a lot effort into this.

Then not long after we entered the woods less and less houses started appearing in view,shortly later on we pulled into a drive way of huge blue cabin house.

We each hopped out the black Range rovers where sitting in grabbing our belongings ,and heading towards the front porch.

Abe stepped forward and knocked loudly on the door,a second later the door opened wide enough for us to see the person who at the door.

Mine and Lissa eyes widen in shock.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter,and oh my god Mason and Jade ended up turning Dark-Link and where both killed by a Spirit Bound Warrior I wonder who this person is?.**

**See you I told you it won't be the last of Mason! and now he can help Rose an doesn't have to worry about the Dark-Link's finding out!.**

**I think it's sweet of Mason wanting to fix his mistake by helping Rose now,what did you think of Mason story? was it any good?.**

**So the first place they are going is Spokane HEY! I think would use the actually use of the stuff from the books like Spokane and the blue house in forest well in book it by a lake but or well close enough I hope lol :).**

**What did you guys think of Stan and Rose's weird conversation and hugs?,you guys don't think the goodbye scene was to cheesy do you I didn't want to over do it but I wanted it to be heart warming if you get what I mean,please let me know if too cheesy.**

**And also who do you think is the person who at the door of the blue cabin house that shocked Lissa and Rose?,any ideas?.**

**I promise I'll make the next chapter longer than this one,I'm sorry it isn't as long as other but I started writing this quite late and I wanted to post this up in morning so I had to shorten it a bit.**

**********Don't forget to leave a review please guys! I love reading them,and also any question's you have I'll gladly answer for you!.****Thanks for reading guys!**

**I'll update when I can x :)**

**~kayleigh x**


	24. Chapter 24:long time no see,for a reason

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD,I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER,THANK YOU 'Twilight407501'FOR REVIEWING AND DON'T WORRY I'LL EXPLAIN MORE ABOUT DARK-LINK TRANSFORMATION LATER ON,BECAUSE IT WILL COME UP AGAIN SOON I PROMISE. **

**ALSO IT MAY OR MAY NOT BE EITHER SONYA OR ROSE'S MOTHER THE PERSON AT THE DOOR,BUT I'LL GUESS WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE WON'T WE HEHE ;),AND PHEW! I'M GLAD MASON STORY MADE SENSE I WAS WORRY IN CASE I ENDED UP TALKING A LOAD OF CRAP.**

**ALSO IS THERE ANYONE'S POV YOU WOULD LIKE ME DO FOR THE PEOPLE WHO STAYED BEHIND AT THE ACADEMY?,OR ANY POV'S YOU WOULD LIKE OF THE PEOPLE WHO ARE ON THE MISSION?.ALSO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE GOODBYE SCENE WAS IT TO CHEESY? OR WASN'T CHEESY ENOUGH?.**

**WHO DO YOU THINK THERE GONNA FIND HERE(AKA WHICH SPIRIT BOUND WARRIOR)?,I'VE ALREADY HAD THIS PERSON SET IN STONE SINCE THE BEGGING OF THE BOOK HEHE :),BUT I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHO DO YOU THINK IT WILL BE.**

**NAMES**** OF THE SPIRIT BOUND WARRIORS LEFT TO FIND:**

_**Lusaka Omand of the Omand line**_

_**Jonathan Portland of the Portland line**_

_**Dominiclus De Fry of the De Fry line**_

_**And the mysterious 6th Spirit Bound Warrior. **_

******DO YOU THINK THEY'LL MAKE IN TIME TO FIND THE OTHER SPIRIT BOUND WARRIORS BEFORE THE DARK-LINK'S DO?,THE DARK-LINK'S DON'T SEEM TO FAR BEHIND THEM FROM THE LOOKS WHAT MASON SAID.**

**ALSO HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT VIKTORIA AND BLAINE GOT TOGETHER?,AND SARAH/SARAH GOT TOGETHER WITH ONE OF THE VA CHARACTERS?(PS LET ME KNOW IT RELENT TOWARDS THE END OF THE STORY).**

**ALSO I THREW 3 OR 4 NEW SURPRISES IN THIS CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU GUYS!,I HOPE YOU FIND THEM ENJOYABLE!.**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I REALLY LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE IF YOU WANT MAKE A SUGGESTION FOR CERTAIN CHAPTER FEEL WRITE TO MESSAGE ME AND I CAN SEE IF I CAN FIT IT INTO THE STORY IF YOU LIKE.**

**Disclaimer:**

Me:hey Rose,Dimitri,Lissa,Bailey,Abe,Sarah

Lissa: hey Hun

Bailey:hi girl!

Rose: sup kay kay

Dimitri: hiya love

Abe:hey little one

Sarah:hello kayleigh how are you?

Me: I'm great! you guys?

Lissa: excited I get go on my first Moroi Rare mission looking for Spirit Bound Warriors!

Abe: I'm great everything seems to going an according to plan

Rose: great we sort of get a holiday out all this what more could you ask for!

Bailey:yes! free vacation with some friends and also get to find others like me and Rose

Sara: I'm excited it finally started now start kicking some ass!,and Rose Bailey this not vacation this is a Mission remember you two will always be need,so whatever plans you had the didn't revolve around finding the Spirit Bound Warriors you had I suggest you change them.

Dimitri: better now I know Rose is safe ,and I get to see some parts of america I've never seen before as well.

Me: that's great you guys are lucky!,could one you guys couldn't possible spare a moment or two to do the disclaimer for me please?

Abe: I'll do it add least it give me a break for moment or two,Kayleigh doesn't own any details of VA but she does own the Dark-Link's/Moroi Rare/God's/Goddess's population.

Me: thank you abe!, and I wish you good luck on your mission!

Abe: your welcome and thank you

Lissa: Thanks can't wait!

Dimitri: Thanks love

Bailey: Thank you I hope we find them before the Dark-Link do!

Rose:Thanks I think where gonna need it!

Sarah/Sara: Thanks this time for us Moroi Rare to kick some ass

Rose: Oh my god my little Sara is growing up on me

Sara/sarah: haha very funny Rose

Lissa: what do you mean growing up on me?

Bailey: it's because as you know Sarah isn't from this century so she talks more formal,but spending time with Rora has changed her

Lissa: oohhh! I get now

**The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

******previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

"hey little cousin good luck on your journey I wish you the best and don't worry I'll make shore everyone here is safe!"stated Blaine with serious tone,I pulled him into my arms.

"I know you will Blaine I have no doubt in my mind you won't and I'll miss you!"I said.

"I'll miss you two little cousin"said Blaine with a hint of sorrow laced into his voice,with that I moved onto Ivan and Viktoria.

"hey you two make shore the others don't go crazy on us will ya"I joked,they laughed pulled me into a group hug.

"I'll miss you Roza"blurted out Viktoria.

"yes same with me Roza I'll miss you too."said Ivan.

"awe! I'll miss you both too"I stated,with that I moved onto Christian.

"hey Pyro as much it kills my pride to say this I'm actually gonna miss you,you know"I said.

"awe! little Rosie Poise gonna miss me,ain't that nice"Christian joked,I playfully slapped his chest.

"oh okay okay maybe I'll miss you a little bit"teased Christian.

"only a little bit"I faked shocked.

"fine maybe half a bit"teased Christian.

"only half a bit"I faked shocked again.

"okay fine I'll miss you to Rose have a safe mission and don't make me come down and hunt you and Lissa down okay"stated Christian with finishing off with a pointed look,I chuckled and moved onto Adrian lastly.

"so this is it then hey"stated Adrian with sorrow laced into his voice.

"yep I guess it is then"I stated with sorrow hinted my voice.

"I'm really going to miss you little fighter it won't be the same without you or Lissa here specially"stated Adrian,I pulled him into my arms an hugged him like a my life depended on it.

"you Adrian I think out of everyone I'm probably gonna miss you the most"I stated I felt him chuckle.

"same goes to you Rose but add least I know you'll be safe now Belikov's there,as I know he would never let anything happen to you"stated Adrian,I chuckled and pulled away.

We all said one last group goodbye before me,Dimitri,Lissa,Sara,Bailey and Abe all piled into the van together for the journey to the airport.

When we arrived at the airport we where to the Angelic world side of the airport towards my family private plane.

**(1 and half hours later)  
**

We had landed in Washington Spokane and heading towards the house we'll be staying at for a few weeks at the most,it's been along time since I was last here in Spokane it differently doesn't look like much changed though.

I looked out the window that's when I realised that the house we'll be staying at is in the woods,which is a good placed to hide when you don't want to spotted I defiantly think Abe put a lot effort into this.

Then not long after we entered the woods less and less houses started appearing in view,shortly later on we pulled into a drive way of huge blue cabin house.

We each hopped out the black Range rovers where sitting in grabbing our belongings ,and heading towards the front porch.

Abe stepped forward and knocked loudly on the door,a second later the door opened wide enough for us to see the person who at the door.

Mine and Lissa eyes widen in shock.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Rose pov:**

_Abe stepped forward and knocked loudly on the door,a second later the door opened wide enough for us to see the person who at the door._

_Mine and Lissa eyes widen in shock._

I can't believe it...we haven't seen this person since me and Lissa where 15 years old,at first people thought she had turned Strogoi and that's the reason why she suddenly disappeared,but looking at her now I can tell she defiantly Moroi she is no way is she a strogoi.

Abe,Bailey,Dimitri,Sarah each look between me an Lissa and to the person standing at the doorway with curious look,while she smiled brightly at both me and Lissa.

"Vasilisa Rosemarie it's great to see you both again ,and looking very well I see"said Sonya Karp.

"miss Sonya Karp... is that...is that really you"I asked with disbelief hinted in my voice.

"yes it's me Rose"she stated with warm smile,she placed a fallen piece of hair behind her left ear.

"oh miss Sonya Karp where have you been!"exclaimed Lissa while throwing her arms around her,I stepped forward to join the group hug.

"when Abe here told me that both of you would be coming to stay here with him,(she wiped away some tears had fallen away with her hands)at first I really truly didn't believe him but...now oh gosh I miss you both ...how's St Vladimir's doing?"stated Sonya Karp with huge grin, we pulled away.

"not so great Miss Sonya Karp..."I trailed off me and Lissa both looked down.

"one of the students at St Vladimir's Academy,A dhampir named Mason Ashford was found dead in forest by the wards of the school grounds recently"stated Abe with sorrow laced into his voice,she gasped.

"Mason Ashford with fiery red hair and brown eyes,quite tall"stated Sonya Karp,he nodded.

"oh my gosh I'm so so so sorry for your loss Lissa and Rose... erm would you all like to come in?"said Sonya Karp.

With that we entered the blue cabin house,Sonya lead us to one of the many down stairs room which from the looks of it is the livering room.**(pic on profile)**

We all walked over to the brown an Cream sofa's me,Dimitri,Lissa,Bailey are sat down on the cream sofa while the others sat down on the brown sofa.**  
**

Dimitri placed his right arm around my waist while I snuggled into his side,he lightly rested his head on of top my head.

Abe looks over to us both an gives us both a wicked grin along with a wink(o oh what's he got planed for us),the others in room saw Abe actions and burst out laughing while Dimitri an I blushed.

"so is it just you living here in this cabin house or..."trailed Bailey.

"no no I live here with my fiancé but he's Guardian so he away at the moment working,but he should be here soon hopefully in the next few days. But at the moment we have 2 other guests staying who have been staying here for awhile now,we love having people stay it's good company when you out in the middle of nowhere"she stated with warm smile.

"Thank you letting us stay here miss Sonya Karp we really appreciate it"I stated with a smile smile,she shrugged it off.

"no need to thank me dear you and Lissa where two my favourite students back at the Academy,it would be my pleasure to have you both stay with me and my fiance. Plus who am I to turn down request of the king of the Moroi Rare as well"Sonya Karp stated with a warm smile an chuckle,my eyes widen in shock

"wait did you say the king?"I asked,she nodded.

"that's so cool!,who's the king of the Moroi Rare world?"asked Lissa with happiness laced into her voice.

"didn't we tell you about the Moroi Rare royal system yet?"asked Sara,she shook her head.

"actually you haven't told me either to be truthful"stated Dimitri.

"don't worry Lissa and erm I'm sorry...forgive me please I don't seem to know your name dear"stated Sonya.

"that's because I recently joined St Vladimir's Academy sorry my name is Dimitri,Dimitri Belikov"stated Dimitri,she smiled at him sweetly.

"nice to meet you Dimitri and if you haven't guess yet my name is Sonya,Sonya Karp or as Lissa and Rose like to call me Miss Sonya Karp,well as I was saying don't worry you two I don't really know much about the Moroi Rare royal family system myself,I only know that king's name is Chase-Laceson"stated Sonya with a warm smile.

* * *

"Oh would you like for me explain the Moroi Rare family system?"asked Abe,they nodded.

"well Moroi Rare have royal system similar to our own but unlike the Moroi's system where you vote for your family to be the ruler,the Moroi Rare have to be earn the throne by that I mean strongest/bravest/wisest lines is placed onto the throne.

The line that is now on the throne of the Angelic world has been ruling since the start of the Angelic world,as over the years they far been the greatest warriors threw out the world.

The line that on the throne are called the Dracula's(I smiled) the king of the Dracula's is called Chase-Laceson Dracula,who is actually the father of Rose here(he pointed to me,they gasped while me,Sara and Bailey chuckled)yes if you wondering does make Rose a Dracula too.

Next in line is the Ransomed clan I must they are very close to the Dracula line they even formed an alliance with each other over the years,sometimes the Ransomed would even would help part take in forming new laws along with the Dracula's.

3rd in line is the De Fry's clan they like to keep to them selves really as there isn't a great amount of them left compared to some of the others royal lines,they defiantly the most protected line in Angelic world to try to keep the line alive.

4th in line is Bailey's family the Thorel's,the adults of the both Thorel and the De Fry are very close to one another so like Dracula's and the Ransomed they have alliance with each other,Also Bailey is up for be coming the duchess of her line and having say so on how her line acts and speaks.

5th in line is the Portland clan they are known for working in inland at the docks and out at sea sometimes,the whole clan has interest in ships and the sea life in general and they have had this interest since the name was first given to them.

6th in line is the Omand clan they are known for there talking and comedian minds,the Omand line is very friendly/open they will speak to anyone an treat them as an equal, it really doesn't matter your position or power to them.

The final and 7th Line is Wlyde clan(mine and Bailey's mood instantly dropped,Dimitri squeeze me closer to him)sadly the Wlyde are suffusing from a death of a loved one of there very own,Jade Wlyde would of in 6 months times to receive the duchess title for her clan,sadly she was murdered a few weeks ago.

Also the reason why the reason why those families are the aerie royal titles is because there ancestors where once part of a great war,many lost their lives but those 7 families lead their side to victory."stated Abe,they listen and took everything he said in.

"wow...I'm speechless...wait if Roza the daughter of the King Chase-Laceson of the Dracula line would that make her..."stated Dimitri before he was cut off.

"yes that would make Rose a princess(I snorted an rolled my eyes),and as you can tell she isn't to please by that(I give her look that said'no shit Sherlock'),wow do you really hate being a princess that much"amused Sara,I narrowed my eyes at her.

"yessss!"I cried throwing hands up in air.

"why is that Rose?"Asked Sonya Karp with curiosity laced into my voice.

"because nothing about my life is ever been normal and besides that I'm nothing like those stereotypical type of princesses who just just around all day and pop out a few future king's/queen's,I want to learn how to do combat fighting and want to try lead the Angelic world to new bigger brighter future.

I don't want my children growing up in all in this(I juster to all us,meaning our situation)where you are born into certain per-positions,and you must act certain ways or else you will frowned upon or punished.

Hell just by me and Bailey being just being royal females Spirit Bound Warriors,certain people would think we are disgrace to the Moroi Rare royal family system.

I think royals should be allowed to fight along side the ordinary Moroi Rare/God's/Goddess you know,you know since that what our families purpose was to do before they made up this stupid law that prevents us from doing so,I think it time to change it make a new start a fresh so to say.

But Change is coming everything we ever known is going to questioned over the next year or so,so why not change some laws like allowing the royal to fight along side the other Angelic beings,why does it only have to be the Spirit Bound Warriors who technically don't get a choice,but I'm glad it gives us reason to fight and win the argument to fight.

Also I bet you if you asked any of the royal Moroi Rare around mine and Bailey's age they would agree with what I'm saying,our weakness as whole team is that we won't use new tactics so the Dark-Link's pick up on that learn ways to use our weakness against us.

That's why I say we should start now changing our laws and battle tactics that way the Dark-Link's won't know what hit them,also more lives can be spared this way"I stated proudly,Abe looked over at me with proud gleam in eyes.

* * *

While the others in room gave me a wide smile at me for my long speech,I'm guessing there in on this with me then.

*clap*,*clap,*clap*,*clap,*clap*,*clap*,*Clap*,*clap* sounded from behind me.

Then I heard a familiar voice talking from behind me in the doorway,I froze when I realise who the voice exactly belonged too.

"And that my friends is why you would make a great queen one day"said the voice.

"if anyone deserves the crown it would be you Rora"stated the voice again.

He moved away from the doorway to sit down in on the arm chairs in front me an he gave me wide friendly smile,I stir at him in shock.

"well aren't you going to introduce me to your friends here Rora?"he amused/asked to me.

Lissa studies him carefully(p.s Lissa had met him before but where only young at the time,since he's ex student to the Academy)while Dimitri on the other hand examining me and him,after a few more moments or so I finally compose myself to speak.

"your right(I grinned ear to ear)everyone this is Evan Antonio Dracula-Hathaway this is my brother"I stated before I jumped off the sofa landed on top him throwing my arms around his neck,he pulled me close against his chest kissed the top of my head in brotherly way.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! DON'T EVER GO THIS LONG WITHOUT TALKING TO ME,I MEAN IT EVAN YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK WHEN I FOUND OUT WHAT HAPPENED YOU TO YOU AND ABE!"I exclaimed down his ear,he chuckled.

"I missed you to my little Rora,I promise this time I won't let you out my sight I will protect you with my life."stated Evan with seriousness laced into his voice.

After we pulled apart I settle down down in place next to Dimitri,Abe let's fake sigh all eyes turn to land on him.

"a realisation just hit me now(he chuckled an continued)that we now have 3 not 1 or 2 but 3 Hathaway's off spring living under the same house hold,I can already picture the drama's now"joked Abe while me/Evan and Sara narrowed our eyes at him.

Then I remember something that Sonya said earlier so I decided to ask her about it.

"hey Miss Sonya Karp?"I asked,she looked up at me an gave me a smile.

"yes Rose?"she asked.

"you said before that you 2 guest staying here(Sonya stiffens)I know one of them is my brother(I grinned at him),but who's the other one?"I asked.

She was about to answer my question when the answer to my question walked quickly in the room with 2 large back packs in hand,I froze I felt like I just seen a ghost.

"thanks Sonya again for allowing me to stay here for a few weeks but I must be going and thanks for heads up about them coming,see you later"she rushed in one breathe with wide genuine smile her face,then she looks over to me an her gaze locks with mine,her smile instantly disappears an a frown forms on his lips.

she lets out low growl while glaring at me,Evan turns his full attention to her an shots her a deadly glare,Sara also shots her deadly glare.

Judging by Evan reaction I guess he wasn't aware that she had been staying here then.

"you know when I joked before about having 3 Hathaway off spring in same house hold and the dramas?"stated Abe to Dimitri,Lissa,Bailey,Sonya they nodded.

"this one of those times"stated Abe.

"wait do you mean that she..."said Lissa before Evan cut her off.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!"yelled Evan jumping out the chair to his feet,his light blue eyes filled with anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT"she snapped.

"I'LL TALK TO YOU ANYWAY I WANT TOO,BE GRATEFUL I'M EVEN SPEAKING TO YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DONE!"yelled Evan.

they continued arguing in background.

* * *

"Abe I think you should take Sonya,Bailey,Lissa,Dimitri to another part of the house preferably as far away from here as possible."stated Sara with a pointed look.

"yes erm come just take a look at the grounds here"stated Abe heading to the doorway,he signalled the others to follow him.

"you okay Roza?"asked Dimitri with concern plastered across his face,I looked up to him an snapped out my shocked state.

"y-y-yes I'm fine just...I'm fine"I stated with re-shoring smile.

"you know you can't lie to me Roza I can..."he said before I cut him off.

"please Dimitri this is between her,Evan,Sara and me I don't want you or anyone else to get involved in this drama"I stated with serious tone,he nodded.

"fine but you need me contact Lissa threw the bond and I'll come racing back to save you okay"stated Dimitri with a pointed look,I nodded he leaned forward pecked my lips then followed the others out the doorway.

I turned my attention back to find Evan punching a wall while Sara and was arguing with h-h-her.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT HER!"yelled Sara.

"IT'S TRUE I'VE BEEN TOLD EVERYTHING SHE DOING,NO WAY WILL SHE TAKE THE THRONE I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT,AND IF SHE EVER TRIES TO TAKE THE THRONE I WILL PERSONALLY GET KICKED OUT THE ROYAL FAMILY SYSTEM"she snapped.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing this women she was meant to be caring/loving/kind towards me,but instead she thinks off as a poison.

"OH LIKE YOU COULD DO ANY BETTER!"yelled Evan with sarcasm laced into his voice.

they continued arguing for another 20 minutes until I lost it.

"ENOUGH!"I screamed causing the three of them to turn to face me,they looked shocked at my out burst.

* * *

**Dimitri Pov:**

Abe leads us outside to the garden before the forest,we walking in silence shocked at what just happened in there only minutes ago.

"Abe is Rose gonna be okay?"asked Lissa in shy voice,he sighed.

"I can't answer that sorry but I know she will cover up any emotion towards her possible"he stated.

"what was that back there"I asked,he looked up at me.

"well Dimka that was the famous Hathaway feud"stated Abe,me and Lissa raised an eye brow up at him.

"well since Rose was 10 this feud Basically has been going on for,that lady back there is Rose's mother(mine and Lissa eyes widen in shock).

Judging by the look on your face you know about Rose's feelings towards her mother then(we nodded),well then you'll know the story about how her mother abandoned her and her brother then(we nodded),well that was basically what the carry on is over there."stated Abe, we nodded in understanding.

Then suddenly Lissa grabbed hold of my shoulder I was about to ask if she was okay,but that's when I noticed she had that faraway look in eyes like when inside Rose's head.

"Lissa you okay!?"exclaimed/asked Bailey.

"yes I'm fine...I'm just in Rose's head wow! she pissed off at somebody"stated Lissa,Abe and Sonya chuckled.

"can you make out who she yelled at?"asked Abe.

"it's looks to be her mom...yes defiantly here mom ouch burn that was good one Rose"stated Lissa with a chuckle.

* * *

**Rose pov:**

"I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU AROSE-MERE(she flinched at me calling her by her real name),I'M YOUR DAUGHTER YOUR LITTLE GIRL Y-Y-YOUR LITTLE PRINCESS!AND HE'S YOUR SON YOUR LITTLE BABY BOY THE ONE YOU USED TO WORSHIP THE GROUND HE WALKED ON!...(I threw my hand up in air).

YOU MEANT TO SUPPORT US THREW THICK AND THIN,BUT I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT MY BEST FRIEND WAS KILLED 2 WEEK AGO DO YOU!,HELL SCRATCH THAT YOUR SUPPOSE TO LOVE US FOR GOD SAKE!.

BUT NOOOOOO OUR MOTHER DECIDED THAT HER LIFE MISSION TO DO EVERYTHING SHE CAN DO TO RUIN HER CHILDREN LIVES!,AND DON'T DARE EVER TELL EVAN THAT'S HE'S TERRIBLE BROTHER BECAUSE EVAN IS THE BEST BROTHER IN WHOLE WORLD,HE HELPED RAISE ME AT HOME WITH DAD WHEN I WAS HOME.

EVAN EVEN HELPED TRAIN ME,AND ALSO HE LOST A LOT OF HIS FRIENDS BECAUSE THEY GETTING SICK OF HIM RUNNING OFF TO SAVE THE DAY FOR HIS LITTLE SISTER,BUT YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID! HE STILL CARRIED ON BEING MY HERO AND LOOK AT HIM HE TURNED OUT PRETTY GREAT TO ME ,CONSIDERING WE HAD YOU AS A MOTHER"I Cried/yelled.

"If you show that kind of emotion towards the Dark-Link they'll have you killed in seconds Rosemarie,this exactly what I was talking about Evan she not ready to be queen hell she not even ready to face the Dark-Link's in the final battle.

She just a hopeless case she too weak to fight,she just showing her age of how stupid and immature she is if she wants to fight in battle gonna get herself killed,but she wants to that then that's fine with me go get yourself killed like I care!.

OH GOD She just a child I going to see to it that she striped of her warrior statue..."she stated before I cut her off.

"WELL FUCK YOU AROSE-MERE I HOPE YOU END UP IN FUCKING HELL!"I yelled while ran out the room the way the others left before.

I ran towards the back doors closest to the forest I raced out the house into the forest,I don't know long how I ran for but I ran and ran until my legs gave out on me.

I then curled up in ball and started crying from the words that my mother said to me

_"If you show that kind of emotion towards the Dark-Link they'll have you killed in seconds Rosemarie,this exactly what I was talking about Evan she not ready to be queen hell she not even ready to face the Dark-Link's in the final battle._

_She just a hopeless case she too weak to fight,she just showing her age of how stupid and immature she is if she wants to fight in battle gonna get herself killed,but she wants to that then that's fine with me go get yourself killed like I care!._

_OH GOD She just a child I going to see to it that she striped of her warrior statue..."she stated before I cut her off._

Then suddenly I heard the sound of twig snapping in half my ears picked up,I sat up in sitting position wiping my tearful eyes then another twig snapped.

"w-w-who's there"I asked my voice giving away that I've just been crying.

"I'M NOT IN MOOD FOR PLAYING STUPID GAMES!"I exclaimed.

I heard another twig snap.

"WHO'S THERE?"I yelled/asked.

Then suddenly a figure steps out the behind the tree in front off me,I instantly looked up to meet there eyes then...

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter,Omg what did you guys think of this chapter?,so Evan Rose's brother turns up and Rose's mother and Sonya Karp turns up in this chapter aaah!.**

**How everyone gonna survive living under the same roof with 3 Hathaway's? lol,What gonna happen next?.**

**What did you guys think of Abe in this chapter since he spoke a lot in this chapter?,also do you think Arose-mere really truly hates Rose and Evan or she loves and trying to protect them?.**

**AAH! who found Rose in the Forest?,what gonna happen?,has Arose-mere left the house yet?,why was she staying there in the first placed hhhmm?**

**********Don't forget to leave a review please guys! I love reading them,and also any question's you have I'll gladly answer for you!.****Thanks for reading guys!**

**I'll update when I can x :)**

**~kayleigh x**


	25. Chapter 25: two against the odds

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD,I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER,THANK YOU 'Twilight407501' AND 'BOOKS-R-AWSOME' FOR REVIEWING!,ALSO I LIKE YOUR IDEA 'BOOKS-R-AWSOME' ABOUT TASHA BEING THE 6TH SPIRIT BOUND WARRIOR!,AND I'M GLAD 'twilight407501' YOU LIKED EVAN,AND DON'T WORRY HE'LL FIND SOMEONE SOON! I JUST THINKING LAST NIGHT ACTUALLY WHO GOOD HE END UP WITH,ANY IDEA'S ANYONE? LET ME KNOW AND I'LL SEE IF CAN MAKE IT WORK.**

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE FAMOUS HATHAWAY FEUD?,WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE TO READ MORE ARGUMENTS BETWEEN THEM ALL?,LET ME KNOW IF THAT SOMETHING YOU WOULD LIKE!.**

**ALSO DON'T YOU THINK EVAN A GREAT BROTHER TO ROSE!,WILL HE EXCEPT DIMITRI OR WILL HIS BIG PROTECTIVENESS COME OUT?.  
**

**ALSO EVAN DIDN'T KNOW AROSE-MERE WAS STAYING IN THE SAME HOUSE AS HIM,AS I SAID BEFORE THE BLUE CABIN HOUSE IS HUGE AND BOTH STAYING ON DIFFERENT SIDES OF THE HOUSE. ALSO EVAN HAS BEEN LAYING LOW AFTER HIM AND THE TRAVELLERS WHERE HELD HOSTAGE,YOU WOULDN'T BLAME HIM WOULD YOU REALLY.  
**

******PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I REALLY LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE IF YOU WANT MAKE A SUGGESTION FOR CERTAIN CHAPTER FEEL WRITE TO MESSAGE ME AND I CAN SEE IF I CAN FIT IT INTO THE STORY IF YOU LIKE.**

******ALSO THERE IS POLL ON THE PROFILE ABOUT WHO SHOULD END UP WITH EVAN!,PLEASE PLACE YOUR ANSWER THERE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHO YOU THINK IS SUITABLE FOR HIM,I HAVE TO SAY EVAN IS DEFIANTLY ONE OF MY FAVOURITES CHARTERS I MADE UP :).**

**************ALSO IS THERE ANYONE'S POV YOU WOULD LIKE ME DO FOR THE PEOPLE WHO STAYED BEHIND AT THE ACADEMY?,OR ANY POV'S YOU WOULD LIKE OF THE PEOPLE WHO ARE ON THE MISSION?**

**********Disclaimer:**

Me: hey Christian Eddie Jill Adrian Blaine Viktoria Ivan

Blaine: hey kayleigh

Ivan: sup kay

Viktoria: hey kay!

Jill: hey kay kay!

Christian: heyyy

Adrian:hello little lady

Eddie: happening Kay

Me:how are you all?

Christian: missing Lissa and Rose like crazy...but if any of you tell Rose I said that I'll kill you

Eddie: I'm okay missing Rose Lissa Sarah and Dimitri

Adrian:missing little Fighter Lissa and the others

Jill: I'm okay... well I'm sort of okay like

Blaine: missing my family and the others

Ivan: yeah I'm okay apart from missing the others

Viktoria: I was but I'm not I'm missing them so much!

Me:I know it's hard but they should be back soon remember don't worry time fly's

Blaine:she right there

Me: one of you wouldn't mind taking your mind of things and want to do the disclaimer for me today?

Adrian:I'll do it little lady,Kayleigh doesn't any of the details of VA but she does own the Dark-Link/Moroi Rare/God's/Goddess's population.

Me: thank you Adrian,and don't worry you'll see them soon enough.

**The end of the disclaimer **

* * *

******Previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

**Rose pov:**

"I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU AROSE-MERE(she flinched at me calling her by her real name),I'M YOUR DAUGHTER YOUR LITTLE GIRL Y-Y-YOUR LITTLE PRINCESS!AND HE'S YOUR SON YOUR LITTLE BABY BOY THE ONE YOU USED TO WORSHIP THE GROUND HE WALKED ON!...(I threw my hand up in air).

YOU MEANT TO SUPPORT US THREW THICK AND THIN,BUT I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT MY BEST FRIEND WAS KILLED 2 WEEK AGO DO YOU!,HELL SCRATCH THAT YOUR SUPPOSE TO LOVE US FOR GOD SAKE!.

BUT NOOOOOO OUR MOTHER DECIDED THAT HER LIFE MISSION TO DO EVERYTHING SHE CAN DO TO RUIN HER CHILDREN LIVES!,AND DON'T DARE EVER TELL EVAN THAT'S HE'S TERRIBLE BROTHER BECAUSE EVAN IS THE BEST BROTHER IN WHOLE WORLD,HE HELPED RAISE ME AT HOME WITH DAD WHEN I WAS HOME.

EVAN EVEN HELPED TRAIN ME,AND ALSO HE LOST A LOT OF HIS FRIENDS BECAUSE THEY GETTING SICK OF HIM RUNNING OFF TO SAVE THE DAY FOR HIS LITTLE SISTER,BUT YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID! HE STILL CARRIED ON BEING MY HERO AND LOOK AT HIM HE TURNED OUT PRETTY GREAT TO ME ,CONSIDERING WE HAD YOU AS A MOTHER"I Cried/yelled.

"If you show that kind of emotion towards the Dark-Link they'll have you killed in seconds Rosemarie,this exactly what I was talking about Evan she not ready to be queen hell she not even ready to face the Dark-Link's in the final battle.

She just a hopeless case she too weak to fight,she just showing her age of how stupid and immature she is if she wants to fight in battle gonna get herself killed,but she wants to that then that's fine with me go get yourself killed like I care!.

OH GOD She just a child I going to see to it that she striped of her warrior statue..."she stated before I cut her off.

"WELL FUCK YOU AROSE-MERE I HOPE YOU END UP IN FUCKING HELL!"I yelled while ran out the room the way the others left before.

I ran towards the back doors closest to the forest I raced out the house into the forest,I don't know long how I ran for but I ran and ran until my legs gave out on me.

I then curled up in ball and started crying from the words that my mother said to me

_"If you show that kind of emotion towards the Dark-Link they'll have you killed in seconds Rosemarie,this exactly what I was talking about Evan she not ready to be queen hell she not even ready to face the Dark-Link's in the final battle._

_She just a hopeless case she too weak to fight,she just showing her age of how stupid and immature she is if she wants to fight in battle gonna get herself killed,but she wants to that then that's fine with me go get yourself killed like I care!._

_OH GOD She just a child I going to see to it that she striped of her warrior statue..."she stated before I cut her off._

Then suddenly I heard the sound of twig snapping in half my ears picked up,I sat up in sitting position wiping my tearful eyes then another twig snapped.

"w-w-who's there"I asked my voice giving away that I've just been crying.

"I'M NOT IN MOOD FOR PLAYING STUPID GAMES!"I exclaimed.

I heard another twig snap.

"WHO'S THERE?"I yelled/asked.

Then suddenly a figure steps out the behind the tree in front off me,I instantly looked up to meet there eyes then...

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Rose pov:**

_I heard another twig snap._

_"WHO'S THERE?"I yelled/asked._

_Then suddenly a figure steps out the behind the tree in front off me,I instantly looked up to meet there eyes then..._

Then suddenly another figure steps out next to blonde tall figure and turns out to be another male figure with raven black hair shoulder length hair,they both looked familiar to me(you know like I'd seen them before somewhere).

Then it suddenly hit me who the two tall males are,I gasped while they shot me wide smile.

"hello Rose(the blonde steps forward towards me)it's been so long(he takes another)I've missed you so so much (he takes another step forward),everyday without you has been truly been torture(he takes another step forward and stops halfway towards me).

I can't believe we finally found you Rose(he grins)now we can finally be together again ,and don't we have anyone to stop us being together this time"he stated.

"S-S-Sky i-i-is t-t-that r-r-really y-y-you"I stuttered in shock,he nodded.

"yes it's really me"he breathe out.

"your a Dark-Link"I stated with no emotion,I don't why I said that really since I already knew he had turned Dark-Link,but this was first time I've actually seen him since he turned.

"yes Rose but you have to listen to me,it's not as bad as you think it is trust me"he begged.

"he's right Rose(the raven hair guy walked to stand next to Sky)being Dark-Link isn't as bad as you think,the power the freedom you get the ability to live forever,the list could go on an on come and join us Rose"stated the Raven haired guy.

"wait aren't you..."I trailed off,he chuckled lightly but sounded more like bitter chuckle with his Dark-Link emotions.

"yes I'm Holt Taylor your uncle Rora aka Sara and Blaine's father to be exact"he stated with warm/creepy smile.

"what do you want"I stated with pointed look,I finally snapped out of the state of shock.

"Rose we just want you to join us"stated Holt.

"and why on earth would I want to do that"I stated standing up while crossing my arms over my chest with a fake confused look.

"because I love you Rose..."Sky said before I cut him off.

"Dark-Link's don't have feelings"I stated with no emotion hinted in my voice.

"see that what I mean(he juster's his hand towards me)Dark-Link's aren't like what are taught Rose,we can feel emotions pain/heartbreak/love you name it we aren't this cold blooded monster at people make us out to be"stated Sky I snorted an Sky shakes his head,while Holt narrowed his eyes at me.

"oh really well then why do you kill innocent people then huh!"I demanded with pointed look.

"they are no where near innocent Rose"snapped Holt.

"he's right and where trying to make them pay for what they done"stated Sky.

"and what is it(I use quotation action)'they suppose of had done then'"I question,they both narrowed there eyes at me.

* * *

"of course you wouldn't know would you(he threw his hands up in air)oh god they poisoned your mind!.I think it's time you see the Angelic world for who they really are(give him a look to continue),the Angelic world has done there fair share of killing the Innocent,maybe even more than the Dark-Link's have done themselves.

My question is what makes us so different from the Angelic world when they done/do the exact same as we do,maybe there the evil/cold/blooded creatures and the Dark-Link's are the normal beings."stated Sky.

"really? then how do I know your not just lying,hoping I'll believe you and go back with you then"I question knowing fine well they are lying.

"just ask your so called heroic brother of yours(I my eyes widen,shit I shouldn't of done that),he knows all of your fathers dirty little secrets and yet does nothing about it,I don't know who worse your father or your previous brother of yours"stated Holt with evil smirk,I shot him deadly glare an growled under my breathe.

Calm down Rose don't say them that there bothering you,they'll use it against you remember Dark-Link's are very cunning they love winding up/manipulating keep taking deep breathes in and out, slow your heart race down and relax.(times like these I hate having Fire as my main element)

"you know when you turn Dark-Link all the troubles you have with trying to control your element will disappear,you wouldn't you want that Rose?.

You know not having to worry about losing your temper and destroying everything,and not having people judging you because of the effects your element has on you,wouldn't it be great if you could just give into the darkness inside you and let it all out.

(I gulped because he speaking the truth since I would love for all that to go away,but I'm not prepared to lose my sanity for this though)Rose you and I both know what your powers are doing to you,why don't you help save your self before the darkness takes your life away,I can help you Rose just one bite and you never have to worry again about your effect of your powers"stated Sky inching closer to me.

"and you think turning Dark-Link gonna help save me"I shot back.

"yes it will you and I could be together forever no worries,no stupid Royal laws to follow just picture it Rose our lives could be perfect together"pleaded Sky with grin on his face.

"no Sky"I stated.

"why Rose I love you and you love me"he pleaded.

"Sky I loved the old you,the one who had bigger dreams than anyone I've met,the one who would make my heart race by just looking at me,Sky I loved the old you not the soulless monster version of you..."I said before Sky grabbed me tightly by my throat.

"I'm not a soulless monster I'm still me" Sky hissed with pitch black eyes glaring into my brown ones,I managed to focus on my powers to heating up my body temper around my neck so it burns him.

After a moment or two he releases his hand hissing like a snake while clutching his hands into his chest,Holt uses his ice element to sooth the pain.

"and you just proved my point as the Sky I knew one of,wouldn't of dreamed of laying a hand on me like that"I amused they looked up to me an glared,I crossed my arms again.

"wow talk about if looks could kill"I amused,yes this more like the old sassy Rose is back!

"god she really is her mother daughter"mutter Holt under his breathe in annoyance.

"DON'T YOU DARE I'M SAY I'M ANYTHING LIKE THAT WOMEN!"I boomed,they smirked.

"so there still sensitive area with mommy then I see"amused Sky.

"you could say that again"I muttered under my breathe but I forgot that Dark-Link's have excellent hearing, they smirked at me.

"wouldn't you want to revenge for her,imagination it Rose her seeing your face before you killed her it would be priceless"stated Holt with wide evil smirk.

"No as much I can't stand her I will never sink down to your level"I stated with pointed look.

"well we tried to talk you into turning Dark-Link freely but looks like where gonna have force you into one like us.(I glared at them)Don't give us that look now Rora you know we have to do this,your Spirit Bound Warrior you should feel blessed that where gonna let you live at all"stated Holt,I out laughed while they narrowed their eyes at me.

"Over my dead body"I hissed.

* * *

"that can be arranged my dear"stated a voice behind me,I turned to see that another male figure had stepped out the lining of the trees.

The figure stopped about 5 yards in front of me,I turn so I could see him and Sky an Holt at the same time.

"what is this(I pointed towards the new figure arrive here),is this meant to be some sick an twist family reunion?"I snapped.

"of course not we just wanted back-up in case you decided to put up a fight while Sky here turns you Dark-Link(I let out a humourless laugh),as your uncle John-lanceson here(he pointed the new figure who is my uncle,he from my fathers side of the family)told us many stories of your tempter."stated Holt.

"oh really well did he tell you about this?"I question,I put up fire flamed barrier wall all around me that reached into the sky above.

"Don't even bother wasting your time on trying to washing away the fire wall,it would be no use any-ways as the temperature of the wall is hotter than hottest Volcano on earth,but if you want to tire your self out on trying bring the wall be my guest"I amused,they narrowed their eyes at me.

Then suddenly ear piercing scream rang out threw the forest I looked over the direction of the scream from, but making shore I kept the fire flamed wall up.

I looked over to find the scream belonged to Sara who has her hands covering her mouth shaking in shock,I follow to where gaze lead over to my uncle her father.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING HERE...ROSE!"yelled Evan,that when I noticed that Sara wasn't alone that Abe,Dimitri,Lissa and Evan are here too.

I quickly pulled down my fire wall and run over to my friends an stand in front of them,I pull the fire wall back up to protect us from the Dark-Link's as now more Dark-Link's have arrived.

After a minute or so I feel like I can leave the wall up with having to support it with adding more energy to it,I turn to face my friends an family.

"What the hell you guys doing here!"I asked/yelled.

"I could ask you the same thing little sister"shot back Evan with a smirk.

"it's not safe for you all to be here"I stated with a pointed look.

"and it's safe for you"amused Evan.

"Evan right we are safer here than you are,Rose your Spirit Bound Warrior the Dark-Link's would love to kill you all off and you running off into the forest alone playing into there hands."pointed Abe.

"he Roza please next time you hurting come to us,if you want to have peace and quiet hide away in another room,but pleaseee Roza don't off like again(he walks forward grabs hold of my cheeks in his hands,while looking me dead locked in the eyes)I thought I lost you forever then Roza,please promise me you won't run off like that again add least not without someone we know following you"begged Dimitri.

"I promise Comrade..."I stated before I was cut off

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL"boomed Sky from the other side of the fire wall,I turned to face him.

"Then you have to stay away from my sister dick!"shot back Evan who standing next to me.

"Abe is that I mean is h-h-he a D-D-Dark-Link?"asked Lissa quietly behind me and Evan.

"yes Lissa that's what Dark-Link looks like"stated Abe quietly.

"oh my god they all have them scary black eyes"asked Lissa quietly

"No some have pure white eyes"stated Abe quietly.

"I think I prefer to see them with blacks eyes then"she muttered.

"Abe keep Lissa and Dimitri behind you!"I demanded.

"of course Rose,Dimitri come on"stated Abe.

"no I'm staying by Rose"stated Dimitri with a pointed look on his face.

* * *

"Dimitri me and Evan have to fight them,I can't be on my game if I'm worrying about you standing next to me"I stated to him plainly,he looked into my eyes reading the hidden message inside them.

"fine b-be careful"he said before he leaned forward kissed my lips lightly,then walked behind me towards Abe and Lissa.

"you ready little sister to cause some shit!"amused Evan,I chuckled.

"when do we not cause shit big brother"I shot back,he laughed at me.

He crunched down placed his palms face down on the ground,I placed my hands on his shoulder to combine our powers together my Fire and his earthquake.

Then the ground starts shaking roughly and Red flames start appearing out the ground heading towards the Dark-Link's.

"Oh my god"gasped Lissa.

"what they doing?"asked Dimitri.

"there combining their elements together"stated Abe.

"I thought only the Spirit Bound Warriors could do that?"questioned Dimitri.

"no they are the only people who don't have be to siblings to combine their powers,since siblings can use there powers together because of link between them all."stated Abe.

I stood up brought up palm to face up the sky as I slowly raised my hands in the air,the red flames raised up from the gaps in the ground thanks to Evan lovely work.

Once my hands above my head I smirk to the Dark-Link's who are watching me curiously,then I push my arms forwards an the red flame travels at lightly speed towards the Dark-Links kills any in it's path.

Then let my hands fall to my side as the only Dark-Link's left where Sky/Holt and my uncle from father side,they glared at me before disappearing into opposite direction they came here in.

"wow I tell you been practising your power skills"stated Evan proudly,I turn to face them all.

"Thanks Evan ,and Lissa you okay I didn't use to much for you to you know?"I question.

"no don't worry I didn't get pulled into your head this time"stated Lissa.

"good come on guys lets get back to Bailey and Sonya...wait is she you know gone?"I questioned.

"yes don't worry Rose Evan kicked her out the door quicker than anything I've seen"piped up Sara who until now I had totally forgotten was here,looks like she finally snapped out her state of shock now.

"okay now lets go back the cabin house before they come back"I stated,they nodded.

With that headed back to the Blue cabin house into the livering room we where in previously,to find that Bailey and Sonya are deep in conversation with a cup of hot chocolate in there hands.

"oh hello Rose Lissa Dimitri Sarah and Abe would you a hot chocolate?"said Sonya looking up at us while shooting us a wide smile,we nodded.

Dimitri/Lissa/Sara and Abe are headed to sit down on the brown and cream sofa's again,while I continued standing by them.

"erm Bailey(she nodded),can I talk to you alone for a minute?"I asked.

"shore would you like to go to my room,Sonya showed me where I would be sleeping here when you outside"she stated,I nodded.

"okay let's go"she stated.

* * *

We quickly raced into her room on the top floor of the blue cabin house,her room was twice the size of dorm at the Academy with a Paris theme room.

She walked over an sat down on the large king sized bed while I down on the plush chair in front her,then she looked up to me,her light green eyes locking gaze with mine brown eyes.

"Bailey we seriously need to find the Spirit Bound Warriors"I stated,she let out a loud sigh an nodded.

"I know I saw everything that happened out there,well not so much as saw I felt everything you felt so it felt like I was there even though I wasn't"she said.

"I know that was close one I have to admit"I said,she nodded in agreement with me.

"yes defiantly close one,but we can this as a good sign I suppose"she stated brightly.

"how so?"I asked with curiosity laced into my voice.

"well the was 30 Dark-Link's there(I nodded),think about it a minute Rora the Dark-Link's are trying to not be spotted by anyone of the Angelic world,then you suddenly find 30 of them in group together in one place(she gives me look that read'think about it carefully')at the same time"she stated,then it clicked to me.

"wait are you saying you think the 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior is here right now,I mean is round this area as we speak!?"I asked with excitement laced into my voice,she nodded.

"yes that exactly what I'm thinking,it makes sense doesn't it them all being here together it's only explanation I think of!"stated Bailey with excitement laced into her voice.

"but wait what if there trying to throw us off(she gives me confused look),what if they knew we would automaticily assume this and actually just messing with us?"I questioned she studied me for a moment or two,then let another sigh.

"I'll we'll never know until we try and look around here,but I presume from the fact they wanted you dead or Dark-Link that the 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior is around here somewhere"she pointed out,I nodded.

"yes your right it does make sense actually,but we won't find the 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior while under the leash(leash meaning under Abe's,Dimitri's,Lissa's,Sara's,Sonya's and Evan's watch)of them"I stated,she quickly nodded her head.

"yes I couldn't agree more with you on this we need a plan for looking for the 3rd one of us alone,you know like how where gonna do this without being followed by the others"she stated.

"what about at night we can sneak out meet outside in garden that leads to the forest,make shore you wear your training uniform or something close to it any-ways."I stated.

"okay what time?and what do I need to bring with me,should we bring our phones with us so we keep eye on time to head back here after are search?"she asked

"say at 12:05am until 4:04am that way we can have a quite a lot of time to look for the 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior,bring your back pack with note pad with basic things like that and map,also the your element crystal stone oooh also your mini sliver charmed sword or your sliver/gold charmed dragger's with you"I stated,she nodded.

"okay that's fine so should we start looking tonight?"asked Bailey,I nodded.

"yes the sooner we find the other Spirit Bound Warriors the better"I said,she smiled at me.

"Also the sooner we find the Spirit Bound Warriors the quicker I can kill Sky,I know he won't rest now until Dimitri is dead(she stirred at me in shock),yeah(I rubbed the back of my neck)he kind of saw me and Dimitri kiss(she smirked at me)so yeahhhh"I said,she chuckled an shook her head at me.

"oh Rora you know if you kiss your current boyfriend in front of you Dark-Link ex-boyfriend your bound have trouble,that's like me kissing Evan(I raised both my eye brows)in front ex boyfriend who in this case is now Dark-Link...things just wouldn't end well"she stated with a chuckled at the end.

"Evan?"I asked with a smirk

"oh did I say Evan"she asked,I nodded an she blushed.

"what's his last name?"I asked with a smirk,she blushed.

"y-y-you don't know him he's lives by where I'm from"she stated,I chuckled.

"okay(I hold my hands up in surrender)if you want lie to cover up the fact you don't want to talk about it,that's fine by me"I stated with a smirk.

"well we best go back to the other they'll soon think where up to no good haha"I amused,she nodded an chuckled at me.

* * *

With that we headed back down stairs towards the others everyone(well apart from Abe,Dimitri,Sara)is stirring at something in awe!,and as we walk more into the room I notice Bailey has the same look Lissa an Sonya have plastered across there face.

That's when I noticed that they where stirring at my brother shirtless with his 6 pack on full view,and his jeans hanging low showing of his V part(eye roll),as much as I love my brother but he kind of be little bit of ladies man to be truthful.

Me and Bailey sit down in front of him.

"Evan can you please put your shirt back on!(he lifted up an eye brow at me,his light blue eyes locked gaze with mine),please I'm your little sister I don't want to see you basically naked(he chuckled),you basically are naked cuz I can see that your wearing Calvin Kline black boxers,so I'm begging you for love of god pleeaaasee put your shirt ooonnnnnnn!"I whined,he chuckled at me.

"no can do little sister Lissa here accidently spelt her hot chocolate all down my white shirt(she blushed),so your just gonna have put up with it little sister.

And any-ways I don't why you so suddenly creped out about me being half naked,because when you where toddler we used to take baths together(my eyes widen,while the others turned to face me)all time,and then you didn't have a problem with it in fact you loved to have a bath time with me"he stated a with smirk.

"awe! did I embarrass you little sister by telling childhood story there to your boyfriend,and friends now(I glared at him)ooooow! I'm getting the evils now I told you Dimitri anything that involves her being embarrassed she leaves out"he stated,Dimitri chuckled.

"your right ohh Evan and Abe here Roza been telling me Lissa Sarah and Sonya some interesting childhood stories about you,like how last year you fell asleep on a large chocolate bar an woke up covered in chocolate,did it really take you 5 showers before you wash the chocolate out your hair?(I nodded,while he burst out laughing),I'm sorry that just so funny"said Dimitri threw his laughter.

"I'm going bed see you later"I stated standing up.

"oh let me show you to your room Rose"stated Sonya jumping up onto her feet,I leaned over lightly pecked Dimitri lips and hugged Lissa,Abe,Sara,Bailey with a wink and then I stirred at my brother waiting arms.

"uh uh uh no way"I stated,he chuckled.

"oh little Rora come give your big brother a hug before bed(I gave in and we hugged,when we pulled apart he continued),would you like to come kiss you goodnight bring hot chocolate to help you sleep"amused Evan,I glared at him.

"not I'll be fine you know I did use a lot of magic killing 27 Dark-Link's today(he nodded and smiled proudly at me),so yeah I think I'll sleep fine tonight"I said.

"don't worry I'll have someone add on those 27 Dark-Link's onto the charts system for you tomorrow(I nodded),night Rora"he stated seriously.

With that Sonya showed me to my room I made my way my bed once she left to go down stairs,I then turned to look at the clock it read 11:45pm great I don't have long to wait.

Then thing I know the clock read 12:03am shit! I have get a move on,I quickly grab everything I need for our hunt and I rush down stairs into the garden without making much noise.

I slipped at the back door into the garden I scanned the area for Bailey,I couldn't see her so I continued scanning the area for her.

"Bailey"I whisper/yelled,silence.

"Bailey!"whisper/yelled again silence.

"Bail..."I whisper/yelled before I was cut off.

"I'm over here!"whisper/yelled Bailey steeping out the shadows of door behind me to stand beside me.

"you ready?"I asked,she nodded.

"good let's go"I stated.

With that we entered the wood together in our hunt to find the 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter,Omg what did you guys think of this chapter?,So sky an Holt an John-laceson turn up in this chapter! and found Rose.**

**Rose kills 27 Dark-Link's on her own! wow!,but sadly Sky Holt and John-Laceson still alive though, and also do you think the 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior is actually there? or is it a false trail lead by the Dark-Link's?.**

**Also what did you think Rose and Evan combing their powers?,and what did you think of Evan and Bailey's characters in this chapter where they interesting?.**

**Looks like Evan accepted Dimitri for being Rose's boyfriend(phew!),what did you think of the 2 embarrassing stories?.**

**********Don't forget to leave a review please guys! I love reading them,and also any question's you have I'll gladly answer for you!.****Thanks for reading guys!**

**I'll update when I can x :)**

**~kayleigh x**


	26. Chapter 26:Fearless(anything possible)

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD,****I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER,****THANK YOU 'Twilight407501'****FOR REVIEWING!,YES I TOTALLY AGREE OLENA SHOULD SHARE SOME DIMITRI EMBARRASSING STORIES TOO!,ALSO I'M GLAD YOU FIND THE COMBING POWER IDEA GOOD SINCE IT WILL COME UP A LOT MORE NOW :).  
**

**OMG SKY HOLT AND 28 OTHER DARK-LINK'S TURNED UP IN SPOKANE!,DOES THAT MEAN THE GANG IT CLOSE TO FINDING THE 3RD SPIRIT BOUND WARRIOR?**

**AND YESSS! SOME MAJOR GIRL POWER FORMING WITH BAILEY AND ROSE!,WILL ABE DIMITRI EVAN SONYA SARAH/SARA AND LISSA PICK UP ON ROSE'S AND BAILEY LITTLE SECRET MISSION.**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I REALLY LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE IF YOU WANT MAKE A SUGGESTION FOR CERTAIN CHAPTER FEEL WRITE TO MESSAGE ME AND I CAN SEE IF I CAN FIT IT INTO THE STORY IF YOU LIKE.**

**ALSO THERE IS POLL ON THE PROFILE ABOUT WHO SHOULD END UP WITH EVAN!,PLEASE PLACE YOUR ANSWER THERE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHO YOU THINK IS SUITABLE FOR HIM,I HAVE TO SAY EVAN IS DEFIANTLY ONE OF MY FAVOURITES CHARTERS I MADE UP :).**

******ALSO PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME WHO YOU WANT EVAN END UP WITH,I'M TORN YOU SEE AND I WOULD FOR YOU DECIDE IT!**

**ALSO IS THERE ANYONE'S POV YOU WOULD LIKE ME DO FOR THE PEOPLE WHO STAYED BEHIND AT THE ACADEMY?,OR ANY POV'S YOU WOULD LIKE OF THE PEOPLE WHO ARE ON THE MISSION?**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: heyyy guys

Dimitri: hey love

Rose: heyyyyyy kay kay

Lissa: hiya Kay

Evan: hiya kayleigh

Sonya: hello dear

Sara/Sarah: hi kayleigh

Bailey: heyy

Abe: hello little one

Me:how are you all?

Rose: great

Lissa: good/bad I saw my first Dark-Link and my first Dark-Link's kills so it was emotional day

Bailey: great super

Dimitri: interesting!

Sarah/Sara: shocking

Abe: lively

Sonya: good dear

Evan: eventful Lively you name it we had it,you?

Me: I'm great ,could someone do the disclaimer for me now please?

Evan: I'll do hun,kayleigh doesn't own any detail of VA but she does own me!*thumbs up* my family/the rest of the Angelic world.

Me: thank you! Evan and wow your so tall and...

Evan: thank you hun.

******The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

******Previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

With that we headed back down stairs towards the others everyone(well apart from Abe,Dimitri,Sara)is stirring at something in awe!,and as we walk more into the room I notice Bailey has the same look Lissa an Sonya have plastered across there face.

That's when I noticed that they where stirring at my brother shirtless with his 6 pack on full view,and his jeans hanging low showing of his V part(eye roll),as much as I love my brother but he kind of be little bit of ladies man to be truthful.

Me and Bailey sit down in front of him.

"Evan can you please put your shirt back on!(he lifted up an eye brow at me,his light blue eyes locked gaze with mine),please I'm your little sister I don't want to see you basically naked(he chuckled),you basically are naked cuz I can see that your wearing Calvin Kline black boxers,so I'm begging you for love of god pleeaaasee put your shirt ooonnnnnnn!"I whined,he chuckled at me.

"no can do little sister Lissa here accidently spelt her hot chocolate all down my white shirt(she blushed),so your just gonna have put up with it little sister.

And any-ways I don't why you so suddenly creped out about me being half naked,because when you where toddler we used to take baths together(my eyes widen,while the others turned to face me)all time,and then you didn't have a problem with it in fact you loved to have a bath time with me"he stated a with smirk.

"awe! did I embarrass you little sister by telling childhood story there to your boyfriend,and friends now(I glared at him)ooooow! I'm getting the evils now I told you Dimitri anything that involves her being embarrassed she leaves out"he stated,Dimitri chuckled.

"your right ohh Evan and Abe here Roza been telling me Lissa Sarah and Sonya some interesting childhood stories about you,like how last year you fell asleep on a large chocolate bar an woke up covered in chocolate,did it really take you 5 showers before you wash the chocolate out your hair?(I nodded,while he burst out laughing),I'm sorry that just so funny"said Dimitri threw his laughter.

"I'm going bed see you later"I stated standing up.

"oh let me show you to your room Rose"stated Sonya jumping up onto her feet,I leaned over lightly pecked Dimitri lips and hugged Lissa,Abe,Sara,Bailey with a wink and then I stirred at my brother waiting arms.

"uh uh uh no way"I stated,he chuckled.

"oh little Rora come give your big brother a hug before bed(I gave in and we hugged,when we pulled apart he continued),would you like to come kiss you goodnight bring hot chocolate to help you sleep"amused Evan,I glared at him.

"not I'll be fine you know I did use a lot of magic killing 27 Dark-Link's today(he nodded and smiled proudly at me),so yeah I think I'll sleep fine tonight"I said.

"don't worry I'll have someone add on those 27 Dark-Link's onto the charts system for you tomorrow(I nodded),night Rora"he stated seriously.

With that Sonya showed me to my room I made my way my bed once she left to go down stairs,I then turned to look at the clock it read 11:45pm great I don't have long to wait.

Then thing I know the clock read 12:03am shit! I have get a move on,I quickly grab everything I need for our hunt and I rush down stairs into the garden without making much noise.

I slipped at the back door into the garden I scanned the area for Bailey,I couldn't see her so I continued scanning the area for her.

"Bailey"I whisper/yelled,silence.

"Bailey!"whisper/yelled again silence.

"Bail..."I whisper/yelled before I was cut off.

"I'm over here!"whisper/yelled Bailey steeping out the shadows of door behind me to stand beside me.

"you ready?"I asked,she nodded.

"good let's go"I stated.

With that we entered the wood together in our hunt to find the 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Rose Pov:**

_"you ready?"I asked,she nodded._

_"good let's go"I stated._

_With that we entered the wood together in our hunt to find the 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior._

The forest was dark an mostly silent apart from the chirping of the crickets and hooting sounds of the owls,me and Bailey walked directly side by side our senses on high alert.

Every step we take we quickly the area for danger or any signed of the 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior,but nothing not even with my Moroi Rare eye sight,I still can't make out things in between the trees deeper into the forest.

"do you see anything that could be off the Angelic world?"asked Bailey while still scanning the area.

"erm no not from what I can see,which isn't a lot actually"I answered,she looked across to meet my gaze while continuing walking.

"ohh! I think have Moroi Rare night version goggles(she pulled off her back pack off her back,fished threw then pulled out 2 pairs black night version goggles with a hole in the top centre in between the eye lenses) here you go,wait do you have your crystal rock with you to place in the centre(she means the little hole on the goggles,that where you place you crystal and turns on your special night version night on)?"said Bailey I nodded.

I pulled down my bag,pulled out my crystal rock an placed it in the centre of the goggles,then careful placed the goggles over my head to rest on my ears an nose also lined them up on my eyes.

"Thanks Bailey!"I said with a small smile,she shrugged it off.

"Now can you see anything your side?"asked Bailey,I scanned into between the tree.

"Nope(popping p part)nothing at all,you?"I asked.

"no nothing at all as well"she stated,let a sad sigh.

"I don't know whether to take that as a good sign or not"she said,I looked up at her gave her re-shoring smile.

"hey don't worry there two of us here,shore we need to find 4 more of the others but we could defiantly give the Dark-Link's a run for there money I reckin"I amused,she chuckled.

"oh really(she chuckled again)and what makes you so shore Rora?"she amused/asked.

"well with my fire power and your death power...I think we could do some serious ass kicking together"I amused,she out right laughed.

"yeah totally death and fire(we both laughed)god that combination isn't it"joked Bailey,I nodded with a grin.

things went silent then as we where contracting on our surroundings.

"hey Rose?"she asked.

"yeah Bailey?"I asked.

"no one well...(I turn to look at her curious look plastered across my face),do you think we actually have a chance at winning in final battle?"asked Bailey with no emotion hinted in her voice,wow she sounded so so... unlike Bailey.

"do you want the truth?"I asked plainly,she looked into my eyes her light green asking so.

"well in logic and all that stuff belongs with it I don't think we have a chance at all to be truthful(her eyes widened),but stranger things have happened and also you need hope as well"I stated,she gave me confused look.

"yes hope,logic maybe be against us but as long we have hope in our hearts there is always a chance(she gave me a smile smile),also truthfully no one will know for defiantly who has the stronger side until the battle starts"I stated,she nodded.

"wow you sound like someone well beyond your years Rora"amused Bailey.

"hey I'm not always the wild child that everyone makes me out to be,I do have maturity in me but I don't show it much as it way more fun being wild,reckless and impulsive ect,but I do have my moments,an if you tell anyone about this(I juster to me and Bailey)I'll kick your ass"I stated,she playful nudged my shoulder.

"no but I'm serious Rose you truly are beyond your ages,you'll defiantly make a great future queen one day"stated Bailey with all seriousness.

"thanks Bailey that means a lot...but we have to win the battle first and even then if we win we can still you know afterwards"I stated,she sighed an nodded.

"yes I know...you know what's it is funny"said Bailey with small smile on her face.

"what's funny?"I asked.

"we train to fight an use our powers and how to control without killing our selves,now where gonna do the exact opposite of everything we taught since toddlers"she stated.

"yeah it's pretty amusing isn't it,well that the rules for you then"I stated.

"there must be away around it shorely?"she asked.

"there is but they never agree to it"I stated rather quickly,her ears perked up.

"there is?"she asked in disbelief,I chuckled.

"of course there is,but the Angelic world leaders of the battle section would never allow it"I said,she gave me confused look.

"why?"she asked.

"because it risky"I stated.

"how so?"she asked.

"because there only 50/50 per cent chance it would work"I stated with a pointed look,her eyes widen.

"50/50 per cent that's better than the odds we have now!"she exclaimed then covered her hands over her mouth,my eyes widened I quickly scanned the area for movement.

"sorry"said Bailey quietly.

"it's okay it doesn't look like anyone found us so it fine"I stated.

"so any-ways what's this theory of yours?"she asked.

"fine I think when it comes down the fight between the Spirit Bound Warriors and the Dark-Link's elder leaders,I think that it shouldn't be one Spirit Bound Warrior fighting alone..."I said before I was cut off.

"you mean the strongest Spirit Bound Warrior?"she asked.

"yes any-ways I think if all the Spirit Bound Warrior combine there powers together in one,you know Fire Air Earth Water Spirit and Death all combined together creates a deadly force..."I stated before I was cut off.

"but other 5 would have to use there full powers too ,and use more than they are usually use which means that the other 5 Spirit Bound Warriors could also be killed along side the other Spirit Bound Warrior."she said,I nodded.

"Like I said before it only has 50/50 per cent of working,but if it was to work so to say then we wouldn't need to go beyond our limits as the elder Dark-Link's wouldn't be able to handle it,the pain would just be un bearable"I stated,she nodded.

"hey Rose you know it worth a try that idea"she pointed out,I looked up at her my eyes asking if she was serious.

"yes Rose combing the 6 of us combined together in one huge attack...they wouldn't even know what hit them(she grinned),your genius Rose Anne-Beth Dracula-Hathaway!"she stated proudly.

"well so I've been told"I amused,she playfully nudged me again.

* * *

"so...aahh!"screamed Bailey falling to the ground,my sense went on high alert searching for danger.

"Rose there nothing out there I just,I just tripped of something,oh god that killed my stomach remind me later I need to start working on my reflexes(grunt)so I don't land on my stomach urgh!"complained Bailey,I offered her a hand to help her up back on her feet,that's when I notice that she hadn't just something she tripped over someone.

"oh my god it's a person"gasped Bailey turning to face the figure lying on the floor.

I carefully walked towards the figure lying on their stomach with their hands covering there face,I turned the body over onto their back an gasped.

"OH MY GOD!"I exclaimed,Bailey came rushing forwards and kneed down next to me.

"what is it Rose"she asked.

I couldn't believe my eyes this person I left in the care of someone I trusted only day or two ago,that means something must of happened back at the Academy,I checked to see to see if they where still breathing luckily they a pulse.

"who is that Rose,he doesn't look like someone from the Angelic world"pointed out Bailey,I nodded.

"that's because he's a royal Moroi"I stated.

"wait is that?..."trailed off Bailey.

"Adrian,heyyy Adrian,wake up Adrian,Adrian can you hear me Adrian,Adrian wake up(I slapped his forehead), HEY WAKE UP ADRIAN!"I stated,his eyes shot open an gasped for breathe.

"quick Bailey grab your bottle of water from your back pack"I said quickly.

She placed her back pack down on the ground next to her while fishing threw it looking for his water,she pulls it out an hands it over to me,I open the lid an place on hand under the back of Adrian's head to lift him slightly towards the water let him drink.

"Thank you little fighter"gasped out Adrian.

"Adrian I know you've just woken up but I need to know what happened back at the Academy ,and where you been"I stated plainly,he nodded.

"everyone at the Academy fine I had to leave yesterday because my great aunt wanted to see me,then as I was my way to airport a bunch of Strogoi's attack(Strogoi's?)the van's but didn't kill anyone but instead kidnapped me and knocked me out,then when I woke up I found myself some sort of old cellar with two other people I couldn't really see at the time,then 3 males an one female came into the cellar..."he said before I cut him off.

"what did they look like!?"I asked.

"erm one was about 6 foot an had silky light blonde neck length hair black eyes(sounds like Sky),then other male was about 5 foot 9 an had Raven black shoulder length hair with black eyes(sounds Holt),while the female was about 5 foot 6 an had shoulder length bronze hair one eye black another white(one eye white and one eye black?)..."he said before he was cut off.

"you shore the female has one white eye and one black?"asked Bailey,he nodded.

"yes I'm very shore she was the one doing all the questioning"he stated.

"t-t-that's not possible"Bailey said with disbelief hinted in her voice.

"I suppose it is(she looked up at me with'are crazy?' face),it's possible if it happened threw a Dark-Link transformation spell gone wrong...,she must be powerful to have two different coloured eyes..."I said before I was cut off.

"how so?"asked Bailey.

"well you know in transformation spell for helping turning a none Angelic being Dark-Link that you need Moroi Rare to complete the spell(she nodded),well you should know then that when Moroi Rare does the spell it either kills them or turns them Dark-Link...

well it looks like our girl here was being forced turning Dark-Link against her will and was fighting back,but gave up because she lost her sanity because of her power effects had on here,and we all know what happen to the unlucky ones who darkness is just to much for them to handle."I stated.

"yes of course the white eye presenting the effect the spell on her thus turning her Dark-Link,and the black eye for giving up fighting the effects of the spell of course!"exclaimed Bailey,I nodded.

"well any-ways Adrian please do continue with your story"?I asked,he nodded.

"they started asking questions about you both mainly Rose(I rolled my eyes),and the other males in the room I've heard there voices before,well any one of them said something that Blonde one didn't like so he snapped his neck left him dead lying on the floor.

Then about 4 hours ago someone snuck into the cellar dressed in head to toe black and helped me escape,but not before we get out where ambushed and out numbered 10 times over,the person in black started fighting with the attackers I mean really full out giving it all it quite something to watch,while some managed to dodge past her and started attacking.

The last thing I remember then was seeing there eyes...then I passed out and you guys found me here"said Adrian,I nodded taking everything in.

"well your lucky Adrian that Rose and I decided to sneak out our cabin house to look for clues for the Spirit Bound Warriors tonight,other wise you would of been all out here defenceless"pointed out Bailey.

"yes I guess I have a Guardian Angel looking out over me(he sat up an rubbed the back his neck,and sighed),you when I was passed out(we nodded)well I swear I saw Mason(my eye widen)h-h-he was talking to me and everything...do you that was real that he actually came to spoke to me or my imagination?"asked Adrian,I smiled.

"no I think Mase is watching down over us too,and FYI I've been in your place before(my his eyes widen)yes the day of his funeral he came to me and sometimes I can see him standing next to me helping us figure out this puzzle."I stated with a warm smile.

"little fighter?"asked Adrian,I nodded.

"yes Adrian?"I asked.

"I wish we I could of done more to save him..."he trailed off,I pulled him into my arms and also felt Lissa inside my head.

"Adrian I tried to save Mase you know I wouldn't of let him d-d-died other wise,but he had been dead for to long for me to save him.

Any-ways Mase wouldn't wanted that lifestyle with bond and stuff,it would of been like punishment for him I wish I could change things but I can't,but Mase is still here add least he won't be heaven properly until this all over,so you'll see a lot of him now,so enjoy it be happy while we still have this"I said with tear escaping my eye I quickly wiped it away,and noticed Bailey and Adrian both had glossy eyes.

_'She right I'm here right behind you every step of the way' _A familiar male voice rang out across the forest, tears started streaming down mine and Adrian face with our chuckles.

"thank you Mase"I said out loud,Bailey smiled at me and Adrian.

"I miss you Mase"I said

"I miss you also Mase!"exclaimed Adrian,we chuckled.

_'I miss you both two but I don't you see you any-time soon if you know what I mean'_ said Mason,we chuckled.

"Adrian can you walk?"I ask,he nodded.

"you shore you look..."I said before he cut me off.

"don't waste your magic on me"he grunted while slowly standing up,I hear loud human growl from deep in the forest.

"erm guys I think we should head back I don't think we could take on a load of Dark-Link's right now,well not with you here Adrian we couldn't leave you un-protected like that"stated Bailey,then a dark tall figure stepped how the lining the tree(shit!),I pulled up my walls so Lissa couldn't see this.

"Shit Bailey get Adrian behind you!"I commanded,she pushed Adrian behind her while I stepped closer to the dark figure which I now realise is a Dark-Link.

The Dark-Link a female from the looks of it she was once a goddess,as she very slim fair skinned with short chestnut hair along with white piercing eyes.

"aaaahhhhh Princess Rosemarie of the Dracula line and miss Bailey Thorel of Thorel line(she smirked),why would two little Moroi Rare like your self be outside in the woods at night(she smirked even wider)with big hungry creatures of the night out,oooooh I see you brought a Moroi along with you too(she licked her lips)well isn't this just my lucky day"she stated with sickly bitter tone that makes you cringe.

"ooh yeah well we'll see about that"I amused and then I pulled out my two silver daggers out my boots spinning them around and around in my hands,then span round and throw the daggers in the air caught them in the opposite hands as before an turned to face the Dark-Link,she shot me deadly glare.

She lunged forward towards me I side stepped quickly(wow she defiantly recently turned Dark-Link as,if she where older she would be able to push me backwards before I had a chance to side step her)turn to so I was facing her back.

Then she turned to face me quickly but as just turns to face me I roundhouse kicked my foot landing directly above her heart,she fly's backwards in the air at quite some speed.

I quickly threw away from the one my dagger's off on the side an bolted forward to then grabbed hold of her throat as she fell backwards onto the ground,with my other hand I roughly stab the dagger into his heart an push it all the way threw her chest,blood started gushing out her chest some landing on me.

She let out aloud piercing scream threw out the forest,I leave the silver dagger inside in chest until I see the life leave her eyes,I then wiped of the blood stains off my dagger on my jeans and walked over to Bailey and scared looking Adrian.

"come on we getter back before more come"I stated while throwing an arm around waist an Bailey mirrored my action,while Adrian threw his arms around Bailey and I shoulders.

I carefully also bend down pick up my other dagger place it into my black belt as well,then we headed back to the blue cabin.

* * *

**Evan Pov:**

(**YES! EVAN POV ROSE'S BROTHER POV,I THOUGHT I WOULD TREAT YOU GUYS)**

I looked out the window of the room I'm staying in which happens to located at back of the cabin house,my window over looks the garden into the forest and that's when I saw my little sister and Bailey sneaking of into the forest(haha she totally my little sister)

Oh my little sister thinks she can hide the fact that she gone out looking for the 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior with Bailey tonight alone,she forgets that I was once her age and the fact that where very alike in a lot of ways.

After I saw them walk into the forest and lose sight of them I decided to head towards Abe and Dimitri rooms (which are by each other for some reason),I didn't even bother throwing on a shirt I just walked out in my flannel bottoms.

I knocked on Abe's door loud enough so he'll hear me,he open the door still fully dressed.

"hey Evan what's wrong?"Abe asked.

"Rose and Bailey gone off looking for the 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior"I stated,his eyes widened.

"come on Dimitri's door over there(pointed 5 door down on the side of the wall)"stated Abe,we walked over an knocked on his door.

He opened his door and looks like he hadn't got changed either as he was wearing the same close as earlier,jeez I'm I only one who like to breathe a little and not be wrapped up layers of clothes.

"hello Dimka"said Abe kindly.

He and I had a talk before and after we kidnapped when his girlfriend Olena (Dimitri's Mother) told Abe about Rose and Dimitri relationship,it was actually Abe who re-shored me that Dimitri wasn't like other guys Rose's age,but it wasn't until I met him before that I fully accepted him as little sister boyfriend.

"hiya Dimitri"I said small smile,I said accept not have to be brotherly with.

"can we come in?"asked Abe.

"shore"said Dimitri while stepping out the way to let us threw,Abe sat down on his bed while I stood near the window looking out looking at the side view of the forest,yep defiantly gone looking for 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior,while I noticed out the corner my eye Dimitri lean back against his desk.

"is everything okay?"asked Dimitri,I turned my face to face him.

"well apart from the fact that my sister is a lot like me in my teenage years,an has sneak out the house with Bailey into the forest in the middle of the night searching for 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior,with Dark-Link's out on the lose all over the place hidden god knows where,yeah everything pretty fine"I amused his eyes widened, me and Abe started laughing.

"wow man I'm kidding I'm not blaming you I just wanted to you where Rose was since your her boyfriend we don't want ya worrying,plus Abe told me that your Rikalus re born(he nodded slightly)an Rikalus had soft spot for people feelings and worrying a lot so yeaah really"I stated.

"why did Roza(I raised one eye brow up)I mean Rose and Bailey sneak out in the middle of the night looking the 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior alone?"asked Dimitri.

"because only the Spirit Bound Warriors can find each other,so that means they find the 3rd as long where no where around them searching"stated Abe,he nodded.

"oh so we gonna let them go off into the forest then alone?"asked Dimitri,I turned back to facing the window while they continued talking in the background.

*knock knock,knock knock,knock knock* Dimitri walked over to open the to revile Lissa standing there,I turn to face her an she freezes an stirs towards my chest(I bet she glad she came in here now),I waved my hands in front of her and composes her self while blushing.

"are you Lissa?"asked Dimitri,she turned to face him.

"yeah I was coming in to ask if you seen Rose anywhere,I went to her room an she wasn't there"asked Lissa.

"she gone out with Bailey searching for Spirit Bound Warriors(her eyes widen from what I can see from the reflection of the mirror),it Evan who notice they gone first"stated Abe.

Then Abe gasped I turned round to see that Lissa had faraway look in her eyes,I studied her for a moment or two then Dimitri voiced my thoughts.

"she is bound Rose"he said,I nodded.

"I'm guessing they found something or someone then since Lissa been pulled into her head."I stated.

"there talking about M-M-Mason"stated Lissa,all eyes landed on her.

"what else are they hurt or..."asked before he was cut off.

"there fine(Dimitri let out sigh of relief)but they found someone I can't make out who though"said Lissa.

Stirring at her Jade greens with that faraway look in her eyes is beyond creepy,as her eyes usual so full of life now they distance as if she looking someone else's eyes instead,no wait she that's why duh.

"no!"screamed Lissa,all ears perked up.

"sorry she kicked me out her head when I hear growl noise"she stated I rolled my eyes as Rose knew Lissa would us well me about what going on out there,add least I know if she was to a Dark-Link she trained to fight them.(phew!,all my years of training her before someone else took over for me paid off,I showed the basic skills for killings Dark-Link's and she took it from there).

20 minutes Lissa has the faraway look back in here eyes again.

"there leaving the heading back here and there not alone"stated Lissa.

"good and they better get back soon,because I would a few words with my little sister"I stated.

Then I seen three figures stepping out the tree line heading straight towards the cabin house,I turn around run down stairs to meet them there.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter,Omg what did you guys think of this chapter?,Omg Adrian turned up! and why do you think he kidnapped? and who where the other two people also in the cellar with him?.**

**What did you guys think of Rose and Bailey bonding time?,do you think Bailey and Rose are good together?.Also what did you guys think of Mason also turning up!,I told you it wouldn't be the last of him,also if you like if I can get add least 5 votes for it I can some how bring him and some other people back from the dead!?.**

**Also what did you guys think of Rose little fighting scene with the Dark-Link?,did it sound any good?,I swear everyday Rose becomes more and more fearless.**

**Also what did you guys think of Evan's Pov?,should I do more in his pov?,also don't forget to vote on the poll who you want Evan to end up with!.**

**********Don't forget to leave a review please guys! I love reading them,and also any question's you have I'll gladly answer for you!.****Thanks for reading guys!**

**I'll update when I can x :)**

**~kayleigh x**


	27. Chapter 27:Blood(lots of blood)

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD,I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER,THANK YOU 'Twilight407501'FOR REVIEWING!,THANK FOR ADVISE I'LL LEAVE THE DEAD DEAD THEN :),AND ALSO YES BUT DIMITRI KIND OF SHY BECAUSE HE REALISES THAT EVAN IS THE KING'S SON ,AND LIKE ABE STATED BEFORE THE A REASON WHY A LINE ARE ON THE THRONE,ALSO IN THIS STORY DIMITRI REALLY INTO PEOPLE EMOTIONS AND FEELING AN VIBES THAT WHY HE CAUTIONS OF EVAN. HEHE :)**

**ALSO THANK YOU! 'BOOK-R-AWSOME' THAT MEANS A LOT!,I'M GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY AND TELL YOU THE TRUTH I'VE HAD THIS STORY IN MY HEAD FOR AGES,WOW MUST BE ANYTHING UP TWO A YEAR AN HALF,I JUST DECIDED ONE DAY I'D ACTUALLY WRITE IT AND I'M GLAD I DID NOW!.:D**

**ALSO LIKE YOUR THEORY ON ADRIAN BEING THE 6TH SPIRIT BOUND WARRIOR,BUT I GUESS WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT AN SEE LATER ON HEHEHE :).**

**ALSO WOULD GUYS LIKE MORE IN EVAN'S POV? LET ME KNOW IF YOU DO!,ALSO WAS THE BAILEY AND ROSE SCENE OKAY?,DID YOU FEEL ANY BONDING HAPPENING BETWEEN THEM?.**

**ALSO ADRIAN TURNS UP!?AND WHO'S THE PERSON THAT SAVED HIM?,WHY WAS HE ATTACKED?, ALSO ADRIAN WITNESSED HIS FIRST DARK-LINK!.**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I REALLY LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE IF YOU WANT MAKE A SUGGESTION FOR CERTAIN CHAPTER FEEL WRITE TO MESSAGE ME AND I CAN SEE IF I CAN FIT IT INTO THE STORY IF YOU LIKE.**

**ALSO THERE IS POLL ON THE PROFILE ABOUT WHO SHOULD END UP WITH EVAN!,PLEASE PLACE YOUR ANSWER THERE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHO YOU THINK IS SUITABLE FOR HIM,I HAVE TO SAY EVAN IS DEFIANTLY ONE OF MY FAVOURITES CHARTERS I MADE UP :).**

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME WHO YOU WANT EVAN END UP WITH,I'M TORN YOU SEE AND I WOULD FOR YOU DECIDE IT!**

**ALSO IS THERE ANYONE'S POV YOU WOULD LIKE ME DO FOR THE PEOPLE WHO STAYED BEHIND AT THE ACADEMY?,OR ANY POV'S YOU WOULD LIKE OF THE PEOPLE WHO ARE ON THE MISSION?**

******Disclaimer:**

Me:hey guys

Rose: hiya kay kay

Dimitri: hello love

Evan: hey kayleigh

Abe: hello little one

Sara/Sarah: hello kayleigh

Bailey:hey kay

Sonya: hello dear

Lissa: hiya kay

Adrian: hello little lady

Me:how are you all?

Rose:the usual

Dimitri: there a lot of different emotions I feel

Evan: I love feeling of annoying Rora

Abe: I'm great

Bailey: super

Sara/Sara: I'm good

Sonya: over joyed more guests

Lissa: things starting happen it's great!

Adrian: in pain little lady,you?

Me: I'm great!,one of you wouldn't mind doing the disclaimer would you please?

Sonya: I'll do it dear, kayleigh doesn't own the VA details but she does own the Moroi Rare/Dark-Link/ God's/ Goddess's population.

Me:Thank you Sonya!

Sonya: no problem at all my dear

******The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

******Previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

**Evan Pov:**

(**YES! EVAN POV ROSE'S BROTHER POV,I THOUGHT I WOULD TREAT YOU GUYS)**

I looked out the window of the room I'm staying in which happens to located at back of the cabin house,my window over looks the garden into the forest and that's when I saw my little sister and Bailey sneaking of into the forest(haha she totally my little sister)

Oh my little sister thinks she can hide the fact that she gone out looking for the 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior with Bailey tonight alone,she forgets that I was once her age and the fact that where very alike in a lot of ways.

After I saw them walk into the forest and lose sight of them I decided to head towards Abe and Dimitri rooms (which are by each other for some reason),I didn't even bother throwing on a shirt I just walked out in my flannel bottoms.

I knocked on Abe's door loud enough so he'll hear me,he open the door still fully dressed.

"hey Evan what's wrong?"Abe asked.

"Rose and Bailey gone off looking for the 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior"I stated,his eyes widened.

"come on Dimitri's door over there(pointed 5 door down on the side of the wall)"stated Abe,we walked over an knocked on his door.

He opened his door and looks like he hadn't got changed either as he was wearing the same close as earlier,jeez I'm I only one who like to breathe a little and not be wrapped up layers of clothes.

"hello Dimka"said Abe kindly.

He and I had a talk before and after we kidnapped when his girlfriend Olena (Dimitri's Mother) told Abe about Rose and Dimitri relationship,it was actually Abe who re-shored me that Dimitri wasn't like other guys Rose's age,but it wasn't until I met him before that I fully accepted him as little sister boyfriend.

"hiya Dimitri"I said small smile,I said accept not have to be brotherly with.

"can we come in?"asked Abe.

"shore"said Dimitri while stepping out the way to let us threw,Abe sat down on his bed while I stood near the window looking out looking at the side view of the forest,yep defiantly gone looking for 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior,while I noticed out the corner my eye Dimitri lean back against his desk.

"is everything okay?"asked Dimitri,I turned my face to face him.

"well apart from the fact that my sister is a lot like me in my teenage years,an has sneak out the house with Bailey into the forest in the middle of the night searching for 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior,with Dark-Link's out on the lose all over the place hidden god knows where,yeah everything pretty fine"I amused his eyes widened, me and Abe started laughing.

"wow man I'm kidding I'm not blaming you I just wanted to you where Rose was since your her boyfriend we don't want ya worrying,plus Abe told me that your Rikalus re born(he nodded slightly)an Rikalus had soft spot for people feelings and worrying a lot so yeaah really"I stated.

"why did Roza(I raised one eye brow up)I mean Rose and Bailey sneak out in the middle of the night looking the 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior alone?"asked Dimitri.

"because only the Spirit Bound Warriors can find each other,so that means they find the 3rd as long where no where around them searching"stated Abe,he nodded.

"oh so we gonna let them go off into the forest then alone?"asked Dimitri,I turned back to facing the window while they continued talking in the background.

*knock knock,knock knock,knock knock* Dimitri walked over to open the to revile Lissa standing there,I turn to face her an she freezes an stirs towards my chest(I bet she glad she came in here now),I waved my hands in front of her and composes her self while blushing.

"are you Lissa?"asked Dimitri,she turned to face him.

"yeah I was coming in to ask if you seen Rose anywhere,I went to her room an she wasn't there"asked Lissa.

"she gone out with Bailey searching for Spirit Bound Warriors(her eyes widen from what I can see from the reflection of the mirror),it Evan who notice they gone first"stated Abe.

Then Abe gasped I turned round to see that Lissa had faraway look in her eyes,I studied her for a moment or two then Dimitri voiced my thoughts.

"she is bound Rose"he said,I nodded.

"I'm guessing they found something or someone then since Lissa been pulled into her head."I stated.

"there talking about M-M-Mason"stated Lissa,all eyes landed on her.

"what else are they hurt or..."asked before he was cut off.

"there fine(Dimitri let out sigh of relief)but they found someone I can't make out who though"said Lissa.

Stirring at her Jade greens with that faraway look in her eyes is beyond creepy,as her eyes usual so full of life now they distance as if she looking someone else's eyes instead,no wait she that's why duh.

"no!"screamed Lissa,all ears perked up.

"sorry she kicked me out her head when I hear growl noise"she stated I rolled my eyes as Rose knew Lissa would us well me about what going on out there,add least I know if she was to a Dark-Link she trained to fight them.(phew!,all my years of training her before someone else took over for me paid off,I showed the basic skills for killings Dark-Link's and she took it from there).

20 minutes Lissa has the faraway look back in here eyes again.

"there leaving the heading back here and there not alone"stated Lissa.

"good and they better get back soon,because I would a few words with my little sister"I stated.

Then I seen three figures stepping out the tree line heading straight towards the cabin house,I turn around run down stairs to meet them there.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Evan Pov:**

_"good and they better get back soon,because I would a few words with my little sister"I stated._

_Then I seen three figures stepping out the tree line heading straight towards the cabin house,I turn around run down stairs to meet them there._

I slam open the back door race out just in my flannel bottoms**(pants whatever you call them,aka Pj's)**,that's when I notice who the 3 figure belongs too,I picked up my pace until I reach them.

"Adrian?,Adrian Ivashkov what hell you doing here?"I asked with confusion,then I noticed that he being supported by Rose an Bailey,I quickly pick him up threw over my shoulder an brought into the livering room inside.

I place him gently down on the cream sofa careful so I didn't hurt him any-more than he already is,then I noticed that everyone had followed us into here now stirring at us both.

"Oh my god Adrian"gasped Lissa while running to his side.

"Adrian!"exclaimed Sara running to his side.

"Adrian Ivashkov?"asked Sonya,he groan in response.

"I'll go make some hot chocolate"stated Sonya before leaving to go the kitchen.

"Adrian are you warm enough,would you like some blankets?"Asked Abe.

"I-I-I'm F-F-Fine"stuttered Adrian while clutching his chest shivering.

"I'll go get some blankets"Abe stated while shaking his head.

"I'll go with you"stated Sara,with that they left the room,I just took this as my queue to question *cough* annoy *cough* my sister.

"so what exactly happened?" I asked with pointed look plastered across my face,I really need my big brother protectiveness voice come out right now so she'll take me seriously.

"nothing me and Bailey where sitting in my room talking/doing our nails etc(I raised an eye brow up at her),that's when we heard Adrian so we quickly race to him and brought him back here"she stated calmly.

Dimitri,Lissa seemed to believe find her story believable,while I on the other know for a fact she telling us a load of bullshit.

"oh really(she nodded with warm smile,I smirked),well that's strange because I could of sworn the walls of this cabin house is sound proof(her eyes widened),funny you know since I've spent like 3 weeks living here ,and I could sworn that the walls sound proof,sooooo you couldn't hear the outside"I amused,she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm gonna go see what taking them so long with the blankets"stated Bailey while quickly running out the room,bingo! she just blew there cover.

"okay so now that Bailey's gone,you gonna cut the bullshit and tell us the truth?"I asked with serious tone ,even though I found this quite amusing but...I wasn't gonna tell her that.

She let out a loud sigh,I smirked.(yes!I just out smarted 17 year old girl! wooh!,is that sad that to me a 25 year old man finds out smarting 17 year old amazing?,wait that can taken the wrong way...just scratch that all together.

"fine me and Bailey went looking the 3rd Dark-Link(I fake gasped,she narrowed her eyes at me),don't even lie to me and tell you didn't know that. I saw you in your window looking at us heading into the forest(I chuckled)"she stated with annoyed look.

"you know you could of saved your self the trouble of lying an wasting your breathe,by just telling the truth from the start"I amused she narrowed her eyes at me.

* * *

"Rose?"asked Lissa,snapping me and Rose out our little conversation,we turned to face her to see she kneeling beside Adrian who lying the sofa,with Dimitri standing behind the sofa looking at Adrian curiously.

"yes Lissa?"asked Rose.

"c-c-can y-y-you h-h-heal h-h-him p-p-p-please?"asked Lissa threw her sobs,I can under stand why she crying as Adrian look's pretty banged up.

She looked over to me for permission I nodded,she walked over to him kneel down to his level an placed her hand inch above his forehead,a serge bright white light emitted off landing onto his forehead an slowly travelling down his whole body.

This not the firs time I watched her heal somebody,over the years she has healed myself when I had deep nasty cut on my arm or leg,but this time watching her heal was different the colour of face changed to ghostly colour.

She also looked as if she in pain?,I walked up to her placed my hand on her shoulder she went rigid,she removed her hand placed it down by her side stood up turned to face me,then suddenly her eyes rolled into there sockets she fell forward into my arms.

Lissa Scream while Dimitri leaped and I mean he leaped across the sofa to kneel down beside in her my arms, I check her pulse(phew!),she has one.

"ROZA WAKE UP" exclaimed Dimitri with concern plastered across his face,Lissa runs over kneels down next to Dimitri,I thought came to mind.

"you two wouldn't know if Rose last had some blood from the blood bank do you?"I asked,they looked up to me with confused look.

"I mean has she had any blood while she been back at the Academy?"I asked,they thought about it moment or two.

"I never saw she heading towards the blood bank,did you Lissa?"asked Dimitri.

"Nope(poping the p)I haven't see her once go to the feeders"stated Lissa.

"why is important?"asked Dimitri,Lissa paled I think she clicked onto what I'm asking.

"yes of course she been using her powers a lot lately"stated Lissa.

"yes she needs blood badly,the last time she I saw her feed was in august"I stated.

Then suddenly Rose's eyes open wide while gasping for air.

"Rose!"exclaimed Lissa.

"Roza you alright!"asked Dimitri.

"I(breathe)Blood(breathe)so(breathe)thirsty"she gasped.

"Shit"I muttered under my breathe.

"Dimitri go get Abe an he tell him we need emergency feeder now!"I barked out,he looked a little taken back at my tone but he nodded an left the room looking for Abe.

"Lissa you okay"I asked quickly while she collapsed onto her stomach,just in time Adrian woke up an shot up from sofa to be by Lissa side.

"Lissa you okay?"asked Adrian clueless to going on.

"it's Rose she..."she trailed off sobs started rack her body.

"oh my...Rose!"exclaimed Adrian.

Then the door slammed open to revile Dimitri Abe Sara Bailey and Sonya,Dimitri an Bailey first ones to kneel down next to us.

"Abe is there feeder com'in?"I asked quickly.

"yes I phoned one straight away they said they should be here in 20..."said Abe before I cut him off.

"SHE NOT GONNA LAST TILL THEN,SHE NEEDS BLOOD AND SHE NEEDS IT NOW"I boomed everyone looked a little taken back apart Abe,well if he is then he's very good at hiding it.

"wait! I have idea!"exclaimed Bailey,all eyes fell on her.

"Sonya you don't have a load of ice do you?"asked Bailey,Sonya gave her a confused look,

"we can slow the down the thirst by placing her in bath tube filled of ice cold water, it helps reduce the thirst because the pain of the ice cold water on your skin burns like fuck,oops sorry I mean hell"stated Bailey.

"Your genius Bailey(I ran over kissed her on the lips,her eyes widen once I pulled away),thank you thank you so much,(I turned around to face everyone)Dimitri carry Rose take her to one the bathrooms here,Lissa an Sara you go with Dimitri,Sonya and Abe go looking for the ice,while Adrian and Bailey go get some Moroi Rare supplies with me,go"I barked,with that everyone parted ways.

* * *

**Dimitri Pov:**

Roza looked so weak helpless so unlike herself,I quickly kick open one the doors to the many bathrooms here, an carefully placed her into the bath tube,I turned on the cold tap then checked her pockets for any electronics lucky she had none on her.

Lissa an Sarah burst threw the door a moment later,they kneel down beside me over Roza I looked over to Lissa ,she looked healthier now I suppose that a good sign since Lissa is bound to Roza.

"Lissa how do you feel?"asked Sarah,Lissa thought about it for moment.

"better I think the cold water doing the trick"stated Lissa,I sighed in relief.

"oh thank god"I exhaled,then Abe an Sonya came carefully running into the room carrying two big buckets filled with ice.

"here dump them down on here"stated Sarah,they placed the ice down next to her.

"what do we do now?"asked Lissa.

"Lissa you jut focus on Rose noting else only Rose,Dimitri you keep talking to her stop her from falling asleep,Abe and Sonya can you wait down stairs for the feeder to arrive with the blood bank team"commanded Sarah,we nodded do as we where told.

"Roza you need keep your eyes open okay,hey Roza look at me,yes you need try stay awake someone is there on the way now ,you need to be strong for all of us,please Roza if not for them but for meee,I'm begging you please don't close your eyes"I pleaded,she looked up to an nodded.

Bailey Evan and Adrian burst into the room an then stood over us over Rose,Evan started shaking a test tube full of dark blue liquid.

While Bailey had a rounded test tube filled with sparkling water with small sharp thin silver dagger placed in side,Bailey's test tube turn white then blood Red she then passed it onto Evan,who carefully poured the dark Blue liquid into the test tube.

While Adrian stands in the background watching the whole scene,he looks shocked to say the least but I would be too if I knew there a possibility that two my best friends that I known for years could both die right in front of me tonight.

"Here Sara pour this all over her"stated Evan while handing it over to Sarah.

Sara carefully poured it all over Roza,Roza started screaming out in pain and while Lissa clutched her left arm with a pained expression on her face.

"Roza(she continued screaming out in pain),Roza what's wrong?"I asked,tears start streaming down Lissa face.

"I was right the Dark-Link did cut her ,and the Dark-Link's blood got into her blood system"stated Bailey,me Adrian and even Lissa gave them confused look.

"Dark-Link's blood is like poison to us Angelic beings specially a Moroi Rare,that's why we train so hard so they don't cut us an let get their blood into our system."said Evan,I nodded

"I had a feeling Rose got a cut from fighting the Dark-Link ,and when she stake it a load of blood gushed out an some must got into the cut some how."stated Bailey.

"so your saying that this all because she got a little cut an some Dark-Link blood got into her system?"asked Adrian, Sarah nodded.

"now dump the ice into bath tube around Rose"order Evan me and Sarah picked up a bucket each an dropped in the ice into the bath,Roza made hissing sound when the ice made contact with her skin.

"good it working(he paused),I want everyone out apart from me and Bailey"order Evan.

"what"squeaked Lissa.

"what?"I exclaimed,while Adrian stood shocked.

"you heard me right the next part isn't pretty sight to see at all,I don't want you to see this side of her tonight" said Evan,Sarah helped Lissa stand up placed her arms around her waist for support,Adrian didn't question him an followed them out.

"I'm not leaving her here"I stated firmly,he sighed while rolling his eyes but nodded at me.

* * *

Then as on the queue Roza started kicking and screaming franticly,Evan Bailey grabbed hold of Roza's arms while I grabbed hold of her feet.

"what's happening to her?"I asked over her screaming.

"it's the spell it's fighting back against the Dark-Link's blood"said Evan while trying keep her still.

"what do you mean by fighting back?"I asked.

"the spell is the cure for when Dark-Link blood gets into your system,the only thing is it kills like a bitch"stated Evan while adding little joke at the end,I chuckled.

"judging by the noise she making I can believe you"I said with small smile.

"hey this nothing compared to what happen to me few years ago,I had cut all over me an Dark-Link's blood managed to get into every single cut,it took 12 hours of agonising pain before the cure even worked."said Evan, my eyes widen in shock.

"wow I feel blessed to have never been threw this before now"said Bailey over Roza screaming.

"don't say things like that you'll jink's your self"said Evan,she chuckled.

After 10 minutes her screaming an kicking died down,she laid still in bath tube looking into my eyes with pain expression plastered across her face,I slowly stroke her beautiful soft hair muttered soft sweet nothings in Russian to her.

"where the hell is this feeder she need blood for the cure to work!"exclaimed Evan behind me,while pacing the floor.

"I'll go see what's taking so long,be right back"said Bailey while running out the door to down stairs.

"what happens if we don't get blood into her system soon?"I asked he looked up to me an locked gazes with mine,his light blue eyes stirring straight into my brown ones he looked almost afraid to tell me the truth.

"she'll die"he stated low an emotionless.

"she can feed off me"I said surprisingly he gave me a look to ask whether or not I was serious,I nodded.

I turned my gaze over to Roza,I took off my brown duster placed down next to me an I pulled my t-shirt over my head,pulled Roza up into arms helping her sit up.

"Roza you need blood take mine"I said,she shook her head.

"No Dimitri not yours I won't I..."she said before I cut her off.

"Roza you'll die if you don't and if you die Lissa will die,and everyone will be miserable if you both die,so please just take mine"I pleaded,she nodded.

She slowly leaned down into my neck with her fangs on show,then I felt two sharp teeth penetrating my neck at first I felt a lot of pain,but soon turned into pleasure.

I felt such a bliss with her sucking the blood out my veins it felt like heaven,I moaned several times from the high of the bite I felt like I was cloud 9 now.

All to soon she pulled away from my neck an licked her lips dry of my blood,I didn't want her to stop I wanted her keep biting my neck over and over again,I wanted to feel the bliss again.

She then placed her hand on my bite an healed it,I also noticed that she healed the bliss effect of the bite as well as I felt normal again,not high like before.

Then I suddenly I was pulled into a day dream well more like a vision of my past life,the life where I was once Rikalus Belikov I re-lived his well my past.

That's when I remember everything up too when I let Flondra drink from my blood for the first time,I felt the exact same bliss I felt back then it felt extraordinary.

"thank you Dimitri you saved my life again"she stated while placing her right hand over my neck ,an playing with the hair on the back of my neck.

"I would always save you Roza"I said looking to her eyes,she smiled.

"oh okay I think that enough from the love birds today"amused Evan we turned to face him,Roza narrowed her eyes at him.

"you always know how to ruin a perfectly good moment don't you"stated Roza with glare.

"oh I'm sorry(he placed his hand on his heart,an fake sorry expression)I didn't mean to cut perfectly good moment which probably resulted into you two getting it on right in front of me"said Evan.

"your a dick you know that right"amused Roza.

"so I've told"shot back Evan.

"oh yay he finally admitting he's a dick"amused Roza.

"I said so I've told that not I saying I am one"corrected Evan,Roza narrowed her eyes at him.

"well we better go down stairs re-shore everyone Roza okay"I said,they turned to face me they nodded.

"but Dimitri I wouldn't let the others know that you let Rose feed of you...they might get the wrong idea"said Evan,I nodded.

I helped Roza out the bath tube she shivering I picked her up bridely style into my arms,not caring that I'm getting my clothes wet an head down stairs to the others.

Me Roza and Evan all entered the livering room everyone turned to face us,all eyes mainly fell on Roza who is my arms her head resting onto my chest.

"Rose!"Lissa exclaimed running up to us.

"Little fighter!"exclaimed Adrian while also running up to us.

"aah your just in time the feeder is here in other room"stated Abe.

"I'll go make more hot chocolate for everyone"stated Sonya while walking out to the kitchen.

"follow me Dimitri"said Bailey,I followed her into another room where human male sat down on chair with a few other males dressed in white surrounding him.

"hello Nikolai this Rose D-Hathaway"said Bailey.

I placed Roza down on the ground gently,she walked over to Nikolai an sank her teeth into his neck he moaned in pleasure from the bite,I suddenly start to feel jealous of him I wanted it to be me she sank her teeth into feeling the bliss from the bite.**  
**

She then pulls away from him walks back towards me and Bailey,she thanked them and we all left the room after that.

We enter the livering room again to find that everyone sitting down with hot chocolate in each of their hands,I smiled at the sight everyone looked so calm now compared to before.

"well all better head to bed since it's(he looks down at his watch)5:55am in the morning"said Abe,we all nodded.

With that we each headed off to our own rooms to bed to catch a few hours more sleep.

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

I tossed and turned for hours and hours in bed I didn't know what was going on it just felt so real,I felt like I running in the forest searching high an low for something or someone.

'where are you,I need your help there getting closer and closer to finding me' said the person in the dream.

I don't know long I re played this dream in my head for,but I started to think that this wasn't actually a dream that this is really happening.

That I was this well I could feel everything this person in the dream felt/said/did you name it,this dream felt a lot like the ones back at the Academy.

I tried to pull my self out the person head so I could from outside point of view,it didn't work at first but after trying for a little while I managed to see the back of the person,turns out it male running.

He suddenly trips falls over landing onto his stomach then growls sounded out from behind me and him,he turn around with a silvery golden sword in hand he lunged forwards an attack the Dark-Link's.

5 Dark-Link's against one of him I felt helpless watching him take them on his own,I idea came to mind I transferred my essences into his body and gave me some my strength to help fight them off.

His swings where more forceful now with the pair us fighting together in one,he managed to swipe the legs out from under 3 Dark-Link's in one move,we quickly staked them an turn our attention to the other 2 Dark-Link's who looked pretty pissed at us.

We lunged forward again this time we managed to cut off one the Dark-Link's head then we staked his heart to finalise the kill,the last Dark-Link looked as if he wanted to start world war 3(pretty funny because that's what the final battle gonna be like,just say'in*holds hands up surrender*well I presume it will be like that any-ways).

The last Dark-Link lunged forward to us we quickly side step out the way,but the Dark-Link was quicker than we thought as they manage to throw away the sword.

We each exchanged a lot of kicks an punches but nothing to great,I used my fire element to warm up his hands then a red hot flames appear in his hands,he smirks an pushes the Dark-Link back by the chest.

The Dark-Link cried out in pain from the red hot flames on his chest,we managed to us our mind to call over his silvery golden sword into his left hand,we stabbed the sword into the Dark-Link's chest waiting until the life left this eyes before pulling it out.

I pulled myself out his body to be inside outside point of view,he cleaned of his sword by wiping the blood on his dark washed jeans then shrunk the sword to place it back into his belt,an continued to run.

'I'm coming' was all he said before I woke up gasping for air,when I got my breathing under control I turned over to face the clock,my eyes bulged out there sockets 5:38pm I've basically slept the day away!.

I quickly got changed out my white tank top an red short shorts an threw on a pair of navy blue skinny jeans an 3/4 length sleeved grey v-neck t-shirt,with my black combat boots.

Raced down stairs in lighten speed nearly taking down Lissa and Adrian in my path,I raced out the back door(wow I've been doing that a lot lately haven't I) into the forest again with other hot my trail.

I stop about half into the forest where there is small open field this side an other side of the forest,I stood stirring into the trees.

The others finally found me and also came to a holt trying catch there breath,Dimitri walked over an stood next to me.

"Roza what's with you an forest"joked Dimitri.

"Oh Rora always been the weird child"amused Evan,I turned to glare at him he held up his hands in surrender.

"hey I'm only stating facts"he stated.

"Rose do you feel that?"asked Bailey,I nodded I felt like they are close now.

"yes I do"I said.

"feel what?"asked Adrian,I could feel Lissa inside my head trying found out what me and Bailey meant.

"ohhh I felt it too now"said Lissa.

"what are they feeling I'm so confused!?"cried Adrian.

"there either feeling Dark-Link which we pray to god it's not, or the 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior near by"stated Abe.

"oh my a Dark-Link!,I've never seen one before"said Sonya.

"your lucky,those things are truly terrifying"said Adrian with shiver.

"yeah you get used to them after a while trust me"said Sara.

"I don't think I could ever get use to seeing one of those things,I thought Strogoi's where bad an scary look'in but those Dark-Link's win hands down"said Adrian.

"yeah I agree they are pretty scary"said Lissa.

Then I started hearing footsteps in the distance somewhere,I think Bailey can hear the same as she also searching/scanning the area for the footsteps.

"there here there so close"stated Bailey.

"yes they should be any minute now"I said Dimitri grabbed hold of hand interlocked our fingers,I looked up an smiled at him ,he mirrored my smile.

"Oh my god!"exclaimed Lissa,I turn to face whatever Lissa exclaimed about an ended up gasping myself,along with Bailey Sara and Evan.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter,Omg what did you guys think of this chapter?,Omg Rose and Lissa nearly die!,what did you think of the scene where Rose needed Blood?.**

**What did you guys think when ****Dimitri let Rose feed of himself?,was it a bit much do you think guys?,also what did you think of Evan and Rose little banter in this chapter?.**

**What did you think of Rose and the person in the dream fighting scene?,wow I keep saying what do you think a lot!.**

**Also I decided to treat you guys to 3 different people pov's,would you like more in Dimitri's an Evan's pov?,let me know if that something you like.**

**Also if you later on I can explain more about the spell aka cure(the bath tube with filled with ice and stone cold water and liquids and the dagger)if you like?. **

**Also p.s don't forget to vote on the poll who you want Evan to end up with! it's on my profile!.**

**********Don't forget to leave a review please guys! I love reading them,and also any question's you have I'll gladly answer for you!.****Thanks for reading guys!**

**I'll update when I can x :)**

**~kayleigh x**


	28. Chapter 28: The new bond(3)

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD,I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER,THANK YOU 'Twilight407501'FOR REVIEWING!,THANK FOR ADVISE I WON'T ADD ANOTHER FIGHT SCENE IN FOR A CHAPTER OR WHO,IT DID CROSS MY MIND TO HAVE SOMEONE ELSE AN DARK-LINK TURN UP AT THE SAME TIME BUT I'VE IT NOW! HEHE,AND PHEW! I'M GLAD THE BLOOD DRINKING WASN'T TO MUCH! :),AND PROBLEM'S ABOUT UPDATING EVERYDAY I'M FREE ALL DAY NOW DAYS SO MIGHT AS WELL WRITE AN CONTINUE THE STORY! AND I EASIER TO WRITE EVERYDAY WHILE AN IDEA IS IN MY HEAD.**

**THANK YOU! BOOK-R-AWSOME' THAT MEANS A LOT TO ME,I'M GLAD MY STORY ISN'T TO BORING FOR YOU!:),ALSO THIS ALSO GOES OUT YOU AND ANYONE NOW AS WELL,IS THERE ANY CHARTERS YOU WANT TO GET TOGETHER WITH SOMEONE?,LET ME KNOW!**

**I HOPE THE BLOOD SCENE WAS UNDERSTANDABLE!,AND THE CURE SPELL ALSO UNDERSTANDABLE IF NOT LET ME KNOW! :),ALSO LISSA AND ROSE BOTH NEARLY DIE BECAUSE LISSA IS BOUND TO ROSE IF YOU WHERE WONDERING :).**

**ALSO IT WASN'T TO CONFUSING HAVING 3 DIFFERENT POV'S IN ONE STORY WAS IT?,AND HOW DID YOU FIND THEM LIKE MAYBE SHOULD I DO MORE CHAPTER WITH MORE THAN 1 POV IN?.**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I REALLY LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE IF YOU WANT MAKE A SUGGESTION FOR CERTAIN CHAPTER FEEL WRITE TO MESSAGE ME AND I CAN SEE IF I CAN FIT IT INTO THE STORY IF YOU LIKE.**

**ALSO THERE IS POLL ON THE PROFILE ABOUT WHO SHOULD END UP WITH EVAN!,PLEASE PLACE YOUR ANSWER THERE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHO YOU THINK IS SUITABLE FOR HIM,I HAVE TO SAY EVAN IS DEFIANTLY ONE OF MY FAVOURITES CHARTERS I MADE UP :).**

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME WHO YOU WANT EVAN END UP WITH,I'M TORN YOU SEE AND I WOULD FOR YOU DECIDE IT!**

**ALSO IS THERE ANYONE'S POV YOU WOULD LIKE ME DO FOR THE PEOPLE WHO STAYED BEHIND AT THE ACADEMY?,OR ANY POV'S YOU WOULD LIKE OF THE PEOPLE WHO ARE ON THE MISSION?**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: hey Vik

Viktoria: hey kay

Me: how are you?

Vik: I'm okay like in pain but I'm fine other wise

Me:I hope you feel better soon!

Vik: thank you Kay and you?

Me: I'm great,you wouldn't mind doing the disclaimer would you?

Vik: no not at all kay,kayleigh doesn't own any details to VA but she does own the Moroi Rare/Dark-Link's/ God's/Goddess's population.

Me: Thank you!

Vik: no problem at all kay!

Me: I really hope you feel better soon though!

Vik: thank you Kay!

**The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

**Previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

**Rose Pov:**

I tossed and turned for hours and hours in bed I didn't know what was going on it just felt so real,I felt like I running in the forest searching high an low for something or someone.

'where are you,I need your help there getting closer and closer to finding me' said the person in the dream.

I don't know long I re played this dream in my head for,but I started to think that this wasn't actually a dream that this is really happening.

That I was this well I could feel everything this person in the dream felt/said/did you name it,this dream felt a lot like the ones back at the Academy.

I tried to pull my self out the person head so I could from outside point of view,it didn't work at first but after trying for a little while I managed to see the back of the person,turns out it male running.

He suddenly trips falls over landing onto his stomach then growls sounded out from behind me and him,he turn around with a silvery golden sword in hand he lunged forwards an attack the Dark-Link's.

5 Dark-Link's against one of him I felt helpless watching him take them on his own,I idea came to mind I transferred my essences into his body and gave me some my strength to help fight them off.

His swings where more forceful now with the pair us fighting together in one,he managed to swipe the legs out from under 3 Dark-Link's in one move,we quickly staked them an turn our attention to the other 2 Dark-Link's who looked pretty pissed at us.

We lunged forward again this time we managed to cut off one the Dark-Link's head then we staked his heart to finalise the kill,the last Dark-Link looked as if he wanted to start world war 3(pretty funny because that's what the final battle gonna be like,just say'in*holds hands up surrender*well I presume it will be like that any-ways).

The last Dark-Link lunged forward to us we quickly side step out the way,but the Dark-Link was quicker than we thought as they manage to throw away the sword.

We each exchanged a lot of kicks an punches but nothing to great,I used my fire element to warm up his hands then a red hot flames appear in his hands,he smirks an pushes the Dark-Link back by the chest.

The Dark-Link cried out in pain from the red hot flames on his chest,we managed to us our mind to call over his silvery golden sword into his left hand,we stabbed the sword into the Dark-Link's chest waiting until the life left this eyes before pulling it out.

I pulled myself out his body to be inside outside point of view,he cleaned of his sword by wiping the blood on his dark washed jeans then shrunk the sword to place it back into his belt,an continued to run.

'I'm coming' was all he said before I woke up gasping for air,when I got my breathing under control I turned over to face the clock,my eyes bulged out there sockets 5:38pm I've basically slept the day away!.

I quickly got changed out my white tank top an red short shorts an threw on a pair of navy blue skinny jeans an 3/4 length sleeved grey v-neck t-shirt,with my black combat boots.

Raced down stairs in lighten speed nearly taking down Lissa and Adrian in my path,I raced out the back door(wow I've been doing that a lot lately haven't I) into the forest again with other hot my trail.

I stop about half into the forest where there is small open field this side an other side of the forest,I stood stirring into the trees.

The others finally found me and also came to a holt trying catch there breath,Dimitri walked over an stood next to me.

"Roza what's with you an forest"joked Dimitri.

"Oh Rora always been the weird child"amused Evan,I turned to glare at him he held up his hands in surrender.

"hey I'm only stating facts"he stated.

"Rose do you feel that?"asked Bailey,I nodded I felt like they are close now.

"yes I do"I said.

"feel what?"asked Adrian,I could feel Lissa inside my head trying found out what me and Bailey meant.

"ohhh I felt it too now"said Lissa.

"what are they feeling I'm so confused!?"cried Adrian.

"there either feeling Dark-Link which we pray to god it's not, or the 3rd Spirit Bound Warrior near by"stated Abe.

"oh my a Dark-Link!,I've never seen one before"said Sonya.

"your lucky,those things are truly terrifying"said Adrian with shiver.

"yeah you get used to them after a while trust me"said Sara.

"I don't think I could ever get use to seeing one of those things,I thought Strogoi's where bad an scary look'in but those Dark-Link's win hands down"said Adrian.

"yeah I agree they are pretty scary"said Lissa.

Then I started hearing footsteps in the distance somewhere,I think Bailey can hear the same as she also searching/scanning the area for the footsteps.

"there here there so close"stated Bailey.

"yes they should be any minute now"I said Dimitri grabbed hold of hand interlocked our fingers,I looked up an smiled at him ,he mirrored my smile.

"Oh my god!"exclaimed Lissa,I turn to face whatever Lissa exclaimed about an ended up gasping myself,along with Bailey Sara and Evan.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Rose Pov:**

_"yes they should be any minute now"I said Dimitri grabbed hold of hand interlocked our fingers,I looked up an smiled at him ,he mirrored my smile._

_"Oh my god!"exclaimed Lissa,I turn to face whatever Lissa exclaimed about an ended up gasping myself,along with Bailey Sara and Evan._

I couldn't believe my eyes(what/why/when/huh?)I'm shocked to say the least,I defiantly wasn't inspecting this to happen that's for shore.

Stood before us was the very male that saved my life on the night of the Halloween party back in October,with Viktoria lying weak in his arms for some reason that I'm not wear off.

(you know when you ask someone to take care of the people you love,yeah I would think twice before placing the safety of others into there hands)

"Vik!"yelled Dimitri running to the male who's name I couldn't remember,taking her out his arms into his.

We all rushed over to Viktoria side,the others apart from me and Bailey where crowding around Viktoria to see if she's alright,while me and Bailey on the other hand locked gaze with the male.

Then that's when I notice we where stood in a form of triangle with the male at the top,while me Bailey at the bottom of the triangle.

Then suddenly a serge white light travels from the male to me,then serge red light travels to Bailey from me ,while serge black light travels from Bailey to the male to form a real triangle.

The triangle serge slowly raises from the ground up into the sky,until each of the three different coloured serge's met to combined as one together,while the others turn to face us now with wide eyes.

Aloud expulsion noise goes off around us,like last time I heard the expulsion all these different ghosts appear in front of us,I watch in awe as looks like the same scene we where shown last time this happened to us.

Only this time I was able to work out that the scene in front of us is actually the 'first uprising battle',which we fighting in an apart off many years ago,sadly I couldn't find me or the other Spirit bound Warriors in the scene before us.

Then like last time the ghosts disappeared an the same dark figure walked out to the centre of the triangle,he opens up his cloak an to revile a crystal ball,with a crystal ball inside but this time with red/white/black flames surrounding it placed in the middle of his stomach.

The black/red/white flames descended to the ground to form a large triangle in front of us,then section of triangle(like last time with the circle)with a the same symbol in front of each other of us.

The symbol looked like a hand with a dead yellow Rose placed in the middle of the palm,with red flames surrounding it in the back ground.

We all looked up to the dark figure in centre in confusion,I feel Lissa inside my head looking threw my eyes in my point of view what is happening.

"welcome Spirit Bound Warriors I see your making progress on your journey,the is only 3 more Spirit Bound Warriors left to find now.

But your probably wondering why I'm here again visiting you, well you see every-time you find another Spirit Bound Warrior you be presented by someone from the world of the dead, or me.

The reason I chose to see you all today because I wanted to tell you more about the 3 of you, you see the three of you Spirit Bound Warriors are linked together, your powers are combined to one another hence why you can use either Fire, Death or Spirit along with your own real element.

I'm also here to warn you the Dark-Link's this time around have upped there game a lot, they are one step ahead of you as we speak. The Dark-Link's have already worked out 8 possible cities where the other 3 are hiding in, you must hurry though since Dominiclus or in this lifetime Dominic here nearly lost his own life tonight.

I hope this warning you don't take lightly because this serious now Spirit Bound Warriors, this isn't like training where if someone stakes you,you can have another try until you don't get staked.

This is real life every second you waste gives the Dark-Link's more chance of finding rest of the Spirit Bound Warriors,also you must train harder than you have ever trained before,it's life or death now this no joke.

The only reason the three of you managed to find each other without being killed,was because of you link between yourselves to know when the ones are in danger, your ability loan your strength together is the only thing still keeping you all alive at the moment.

You all need now to work together an figure out where the next Spirit Bound Warrior is, and learn how to combine your powers in one attack together properly. I wish you three the best of luck on your mission,but just remember every second is valuable for you to use.

You'll see me again if you find all the other 3 Spirit Bound Warriors,but congratulations on getting this far Rosemarie Dracula-Hathaway,Bailey Thorel and lastly Dominic De Fry."stated the dark figure.

* * *

Then the dark figure and the triangle all disappeared in front our eyes,next thing we know where back with the others in the forest out in Spokane with everyone looking between me/Bailey and Dominic.

"Roza?"asked Dimitri shaking my shoulders,I blinked a couple times.

"what hey Comrade"I said with a smile.

"OH MY GOD!"exclaimed Lissa,we turned to face her she had tears streaming down her face.

"what,what's wrong?"asked Bailey.

"V-V-Vik..."trailed Lissa.

"what about her?"demanded Dimitri.

"her pulse it's fading"said Evan while checking her pulse.

"I'll go run back the house get the first acid kit,Sonya Sarah Adrian Evan I'm gonna need your help getting all supplies she needs"said Abe.

With that Abe/Evan/Sonya/Sara and Adrian all headed back the house,now who's left is Viktoria/me/Dimitri/Dominic and Bailey.

Dimitri re scooped Viktoria back into his arms while kneeling down,I kneel down beside him an Bailey an Dominic mirrored my action.

"Vik don't you dare close your eyes on me(tears started streaming down his face),Vik look at me,look at me Vik,VIK!"begged Dimitri.

"Bailey can you feel her?"I asked,she nodded.

"yes I feel her"said Bailey.

"is she you know?"I asked,she shook her head.

"no she in between worlds,she looks so lost and helpless now"stated Bailey with sorrow laced into her voice.

"can you guide her to the light?"I asked,she froze I gave her confused look.

"I've never helped guide anyone to the light,hell I haven't had the need to use my powers ,an explore them really"she said shyly.

"here take my hand we'll do it together"I stated holding out my hand,she grabbed hold of it gently.

"have you done this before?"asked Bailey,I cracked ghost smile.

"yes and I brought my best friend Lissa back with me"I stated,she nodded.

* * *

We placed both interlocked hands above Viktoria then a sense of Deja vu hits me as I've been in this in between world once before,we searched around for Viktoria then we found her sitting down 10 yards away from us,we quickly run over her eyes widen at the sight of us.

"Viktoria!"I yelled running over to her,pulling her into my arms.

"Roza!"she exclaimed while hugging me,she started sobbing my arms.

"hey it's okay Viktoria where here to help you"said Bailey.

"really?"asked Viktoria with hope laced into her voice,we nodded an she ran over to Bailey threw her arms around her neck.

"yes can grabbed hold our hands,okay"I said,she grabbed hold both mine and Bailey's.

"I'm scared I want to wake up but I can't(sob),and I can hear you guys(sob),but I can't respond(sob)."said Viktoria.

We can all heard Dominic and Dimitri in the real world talking together,Dominic even tuned into me and Bailey in between world with Viktoria speaking threw our link with each other.

"Rose Bailey have you reached her yet?"asked Dominic.

'yes she with us now'shouted Bailey threw in between world into the real world into Dominic head.

"okay is she holding your hand?"asked Dominic.

'yes!'I shouted.

"okay,Dimitri can I hold her for second?"Asked Dominic,I'm guessing Dimitri gave him the'are you crazy'look from what Dominic said next.

"I'm serious I want to help"said Dominic with re-shoring smile which I could feel with the link.

'tell him I said to trust you on this one'I shouted.

"Rose said to trust me on this one"he stated,Dimitri let out a sigh.

"thank you"said Dominic,while Dimitri hands Viktoria carefully over to Dominic arms.

Dominic lays his hand on Viktoria chest gently just above her heart,I can see the serge white light travelling towards Viktoria in between world to help guide her back to world of the living.

5 minutes later where pulled back into real world me Bailey blinked couple times to adjust to our new surroundings,Viktoria eyes open an she gasped for air.

She had a faraway look in her eyes one that I know all to well,great now we have the joys of telling Dimitri an Viktoria she shadow kissed.

"w-w-why c-c-can I h-h-hear e-everything y-y-your t-t-thinking?"Asked while stuttering,Dominic sighed.

"your shadow kissed I'm sorry if I hadn't of healed you,then you would of died I just couldn't let you die like that"stated Dominic with sympathy look on his face,Dimitri ears perked up.

"she what?"asked Dimitri.

"shadow kissed"said Bailey,Dimitri turn to face her while Viktoria managed to escape Dominic head.

"don't you have to be..."trailed off Dimitri,she nodded.

"Vik!"exclaimed Dimitri clutching his sister closer to his chest.

"guys I think we better get back to the house,that way Viktoria can speak to Lissa about how the bond works an the shadow kissed effects,okay"I said calmly,they nodded Dimitri picked up Viktoria in his arms carried her back the house.

* * *

Dimitri sets his sister down on the brown sofa gently,wow she looks exhausted well she did just basically die an come back to life so yeah I can see why.

"Thank you"Said Dimitri,we gave him confused look,he looked up at us walked towards us.

"I want thank you three for saving my sister life,and a special thank you to you...?"said Dimitri.

"Dominic,Dominic De Fry"stated Dominic holding his hand out to Dimitri,they shook hands.

"well Dominic I want to thank you bringing her here,and looking after her for me"said Dimitri,I walked over to Viktoria an kneel beside her stroking her hair in sisterly way.

"no problem Dimitri I'm sorry about your sister having to be bonded to a stranger(he rubs the back of his neck),but it was risky for Bailey or Rose to do it"he stated.

"it's fine she alive that's all that matters to me"said Dimitri with warm smile.

Then Abe/Sara/Lissa/Adrian/Evan and Sonya walked into the room,they all sat down on cream sofa waiting for one of us to speak.

"Viktoria and Dominic are bonded"I stated(hey what the hell no point in lying to them),they gave me a look to ask whether I'm serious or not,I glared.

"do you really think I would say it wasn't true ,after what just happened out there"I stated with a pointed look,they nodded.

"hey how are you feeling sweetie"asked Lissa while kneeling down next to me beside Viktoria.

"it it's strange having some else's thoughts and feelings mixed with your own"said Viktoria,Lissa gave her small smile.

"I know that what it was like with me at first,but I promise soon you'll be able to know the difference"said Lissa.

"really?"asked Viktoria.

"yes I promise,what do you say me you and Adrian work on this together?"asked Lissa.

"yes I like that...but what Rose and Dominic?"asked Viktoria.

"there to busy with looking for Spirit Bound Warriors to have time to help sorry"said Abe with hint of sympathy look.

That reminds me what the dark figure said to me,Bailey and Dominic before.

"erm I need to speak with Bailey,Dominic,Evan,Sara and Abe please for a moment,but Lissa,Viktoria,Dimitri, Adrian and miss Sonya you can stay here talk to her about the bond and stuff,yeah..."I said Lissa an Dimitri gave me curious looks,while Adrian an Sonya an Viktoria just went along with it.

With that Bailey/Dominic/Evan/Sara and Abe all headed up stairs to Abe's room.

* * *

**Evan Pov:**

We headed towards Abe room for whatever my sister wants to talk to us about,but I have pretty good idea that it's gonna be about where to go next for 4th Spirit Bound Warrior,I'll bet ya 50 bucks I'm right.

We entered the room I took my usual spot at the window while Abe took the bed,Bailey took the desk chair an Dominic took the desk behind Bailey,Sara leaned against the wall beside me while my sister just stood in the centre of the room on view for everyone in the room.

She cleared her throat,all our ears perked up.

"now we found Dominic we need hurry up and find the 4th now"stated Rose.

"jeez we just found the guy like 2 hours ago,give the poor guy a break"I said to piss her off,I couldn't agree more with what's she saying but if she gonna be queen one day she's gonna have to put this kind of shit.

"yes did only just found him ,but also we message passed onto us to get our asses in gear and move!"exclaimed Rose,I raised my eye brow up.

"a message?"asked Sara,she nodded.

"yes it said something(she rubbed her forehead with her left palm)like erm Dark-Link's have 8 cities pinned down to where other 3 could be hiding"she stated.

"really!?"asked Sara in shock,she nodded.

"yeah she right I was there for message,the guys said they are always one step ahead of us and the only reason the 3 of us are not dead now because of link to when ones in danger"stated Dominic plainly.

"yeah also the guy told us to start working our asses off or else basically"stated Bailey.

"right I'll get the maps out my back pack"stated Abe while fishing his back pack,he pulled out a large map of the whole America.

"right so Montana was the first right?"asked Abe,we nodded he circled it.

"then next was Spokane?"asked Abe,we nodded.

"Abe where in Spokane"I stated with duh look.

"I'm just checking while we weren't here they didn't go any where else to look"said Abe,I nodded.

"where to next though like we've only been to places it's like there a pattern yet?"asked Sara.

"why don't we do list of all hot cities they could hide away of Dark-Link's thinking they hid in cold and vis versa?" asked Dominic,we nodded.

"okay what about on the hot list:  
anywhere in California  
Phoenix, Arizona  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Texas etc

And the cold list:  
Jackson, Wyoming  
Minnesota  
Caribou, Maine etc"said Bailey,we nodded.

"okay gotten them written down on the back of the map,I'll start calling my contacts make shore they look in them type of areas,okay?"asked Abe.

"yeah that's great Abe"said Rose with warm smile,he nodded at her.

"well we best all get to bed because tomorrow Rose Bailey and Dominic having Spirit Bound Warrior training the advance class!"I amused,they groaned at me I only chuckled in response.

"you guys can do all the lounging around after this is all over"I said.

"if we survive that is"said Rose,I looked up to her.

"yeah has a point by the end of next year the 3 of us could be 6 feet under"said Bailey.

"yes there only so much Spirit can do save someone"said Dominic.

"stop thinking like that"I snapped,they looked up at me.

"stop thinking that because with that kind of attitude gonna get you all killed,and I don't want that to happen"I stated an pleaded at the same time.

"sorry Evan but it's the truth and you can't hide the truth,but I'm shore us 3 can get our asses in gear and be able to kick some serious ass though in final battle"she amused,I chuckled.

"now that's what I'm talking about keep that attitude up"I said while pointing my finger the 3 of them.

"well better go down to them"said Rose,we nodded headed back down.

* * *

"Hey you guys done now?"asked Adrian as soon we walked threw the door,we nodded.

"okay cool"he replied.

"how are you feeling Viktoria?"asked Dominic,she looked up at him.

"I'm okay me and Lissa been talking about the bond and what's it like"Viktoria said.

"oh so everything okay then?"asked Dominic,she chuckled.

"yes everything fine and thank you for saving me"she said to him,he shrugged it off.

"it's what I'm born to do"amused Dominic.

"hey Vik?"asked Rose,she nodded.

"how did you end meeting Dominic?"asked Rose,she thought about it for a moment or two.

"erm well Blaine an your aunt told me I had got find you guys and quick,because the Dark-Link's started to click onto the fact I look alike like Rikalus/Dimitri and the also trying to click onto the fact I'm Adeite re born, so yeah then I transported to this old bus station and was attack by a load of Dark-Link's but Dominic saved me,and killed them all but I pretty badly beaten up an basically on brink of death,then we found you guys and yeah that's about everything"said Viktoria,she nodded.

"wait Blaine and aunt Jaine told you had come find us because it wasn't safe?"I asked,she nodded.

"then why did Barnabas stay behind then?"I asked,she gave me confused look.

"he mean's Ivan Vik"said Dimitri.

"ooohhhh!"she said.

"yeah sorry Ivan I mean?"I asked,she thought about it for a moment or two.

"erm something about slowly bringing them here one at a time...yeah something like"she said.

"so that means the other coming later on then"stated Sara.

"yeah I guess but I don't when and who"said Viktoria.

"you know they could of asked to see if it was safe for them to come,not dump them off anywhere"muttered Rose, Bailey an Dominic chuckled.

"well I think we should call this a night specially Bailey Rose and Dominic I want you both up at 5:45am sharp(she whined and groaned), no exceptions"I stated firmly trying to hide away the pleasure I find this in this,I couldn't help but smirk at her facial expression.

"5:45am wow better you than me"said Adrian with a smirk,Rose glared at him.

"just for that I gonna pour cold water on you when I wake up"she amused,he fake gasped.

"Night everyone"I stated.

"night Evan"said Lissa.

"night Evanneyyy"amused Rose,I narrowed my eyes at her.

"night eve"amused Sara,oh god not he too why do I hang out with these teenagers,you know I be out partying and having many one night stands but no I chose to go help my little sister on death or life mission,if that not love then I don't know what is.

"night Evan"said Dimitri.

"night dear"said Sonya.

"night yeğen"said Abe **(PS that means nephew because Abe like uncle to Evan and Rose)**

"night bro"said Adrian with a smirk,I shook my head at him with smirk on my lips.

"night Evan"said Bailey with blush on her cheeks,I smile sweetly at her.

"night evannnn"said Viktoria,I chuckled at her.

"night Evan"said Dominic.

I waved goodbye to them with that I headed to bed,at round 3am I heard some voices outside my window I sat up walked over to find my window left a little open,as I was about to shut my window I noticed to figures down below talking.

Wait are they talking or?,no I stand correct more like heavily making out jeez luckily bastered's those two are, jeez I need get laid or something,hell who has time for that when your in the middle of a war, well those two do.

I squinted my eyes try get a better look at the two figure my eyes nearly bulged out my sockets,I felt vomiting.

My sister my little 17 year old sister was heavily making our her boyfriend,hey I know it's not a crime at her age but that not something as a older brother see ever!,and I mean ever!.

maybe I could get little revenge for them burning my eyes,an idea came to find.

"yo love birds cut it will ya some of us here try'in to sleep!"I yelled out the window,I didn't even wait to hear there response as I shut the window an climbed back into bed laughing my ass off.

Oh boy she gonna try kick my ass tomorrow in training as her revenge or even light my ass on fire,oh all well it's worth it all any-ways.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter,Omg what did you guys think of this chapter?,So sorry if this chapter isn't as good but we had a storm in England up in the north west,and it deleted some my work so I kind had start again a bit so I'm sorry!.**

**So Dominic and Viktoria turn up!,and now Viktoria shadow kissed an her an Lissa working together now, I feel bad for Rose an Bailey an Dominic getting up at 5:45am in morning.**

**Things starting to move along a little bit now heheh yay!, and I couldn't resist not throwing in an Evan pov there!.**

**Sorry this chapter shorter than some but with the storm that just wouldn't go away I couldn't type much because I lost some of it,sorry!**

**Also p.s don't forget to vote on the poll who you want Evan to end up with! it's on my profile!.**

**********Don't forget to leave a review please guys! I love reading them,and also any question's you have I'll gladly answer for you!.****Thanks for reading guys!**

**I'll update when I can x :)**

**~kayleigh x**


	29. Chapter 29:This girl is on fire(4)

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD,I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER,THANK YOU 'Twilight407501'FOR REVIEWING!,JEEZ! I'D HATE TO GET UP THAT EARLY! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DO IT,I'D BE LIKE ROSE REFUSE GET UP UNTIL SOME PHYSICALLY DRAGGED ME OUT OF BED! :),AND YEAH CRASHING MATES MAKE OUT SESSIONS ARE THE BEST! ONE MY FRIENDS TRIED TO HIDE IN A HIDDEN CORNER BY THE LOCKER IN OUR SCHOOL,AND ME AND ONE OUR MATES DECIDED TO GO ANNOY THEM,WE STARTED SCREAMING OUT EVERYONE WHAT THEY WHERE DOING,AN EVERYONE CAME OVER AN LIKE WATCHING THEM!,I WAS EEEW WHY WATCH THEM? YOUR MEANT TO MAKE THEM CRINGE NOT APPLAUD THEM!. HEHE :)  
**

**AAAAAHHHH! 3RD SPIRIT BOUND WARRIOR TURNED UP!,HIS NAME IS DOMINIC DE FRY HE'S A SPIRIT USER! AND IS NOW BONDED TO VIKTORIA!,SO NOW THAT MEAN'S IF DOMINIC DIE'S SO WILL VIKTORIA! AAHH!,FINGERS CROSSED THAT WON'T HAPPEN!.**

**AAAAHHHHHHHH! THE DARK-LINK'S ARE A STEP AHEAD!,THAT'S NOT GOOD TIME FOR ROSE AND THE GANG TO FIGHT BACK! AN KICK SOME ASS!.**

**LEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I REALLY LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE IF YOU WANT MAKE A SUGGESTION FOR CERTAIN CHAPTER FEEL WRITE TO MESSAGE ME AND I CAN SEE IF I CAN FIT IT INTO THE STORY IF YOU LIKE.**

**ALSO THERE IS POLL ON THE PROFILE ABOUT WHO SHOULD END UP WITH EVAN!,PLEASE PLACE YOUR ANSWER THERE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHO YOU THINK IS SUITABLE FOR HIM,I HAVE TO SAY EVAN IS DEFIANTLY ONE OF MY FAVOURITES CHARTERS I MADE UP :).**

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME WHO YOU WANT EVAN END UP WITH,I'M TORN YOU SEE AND I WOULD FOR YOU DECIDE IT!**

**ALSO IS THERE ANYONE'S POV YOU WOULD LIKE ME DO FOR THE PEOPLE WHO STAYED BEHIND AT THE ACADEMY?,OR ANY POV'S YOU WOULD LIKE OF THE PEOPLE WHO ARE ON THE MISSION?**

******Disclaimer:**

Me: hey Bailey

Bailey: hey Kay!

Me: how are you?

Bailey: I'm greatttt!

Me: is there a reason why your so great? *wink*

Bailey: *blushes* n-n-no w-w-why you say that?

Me: oh I just thought for minute there that you had a little crush on Evan that's all

Bailey: pftttt as if he player!

Me: the heart wants what the heart wants*wink*

Bailey: that maybe true but this heart does't want his heart,like any-ways he may have great hair an beautiful light blue that you can just get lost in,and great body an he funny... but I don't like him like that.

Me: hhmmm I'm shore*eye roll*

Bailey: It's true!

Me: you just keep telling your self that hun,hey can you do the disclaimer for me please?

Bailey: shore kayleigh doesn't own the VA series!,but she does own me/Moroi Rare's/Dark-Link's/God's/ Goddess's population.

Me: thank you!.

Bailey: your welcome... I have to go now see you soon!

Me: okay see ya and yeah pretty soon!

**The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

******Previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

"Hey you guys done now?"asked Adrian as soon we walked threw the door,we nodded.

"okay cool"he replied.

"how are you feeling Viktoria?"asked Dominic,she looked up at him.

"I'm okay me and Lissa been talking about the bond and what's it like"Viktoria said.

"oh so everything okay then?"asked Dominic,she chuckled.

"yes everything fine and thank you for saving me"she said to him,he shrugged it off.

"it's what I'm born to do"amused Dominic.

"hey Vik?"asked Rose,she nodded.

"how did you end meeting Dominic?"asked Rose,she thought about it for a moment or two.

"erm well Blaine an your aunt told me I had got find you guys and quick,because the Dark-Link's started to click onto the fact I look alike like Rikalus/Dimitri and the also trying to click onto the fact I'm Adeite re born, so yeah then I transported to this old bus station and was attack by a load of Dark-Link's but Dominic saved me,and killed them all but I pretty badly beaten up an basically on brink of death,then we found you guys and yeah that's about everything"said Viktoria,she nodded.

"wait Blaine and aunt Jaine told you had come find us because it wasn't safe?"I asked,she nodded.

"then why did Barnabas stay behind then?"I asked,she gave me confused look.

"he mean's Ivan Vik"said Dimitri.

"ooohhhh!"she said.

"yeah sorry Ivan I mean?"I asked,she thought about it for a moment or two.

"erm something about slowly bringing them here one at a time...yeah something like"she said.

"so that means the other coming later on then"stated Sara.

"yeah I guess but I don't when and who"said Viktoria.

"you know they could of asked to see if it was safe for them to come,not dump them off anywhere"muttered Rose, Bailey an Dominic chuckled.

"well I think we should call this a night specially Bailey Rose and Dominic I want you both up at 5:45am sharp(she whined and groaned), no exceptions"I stated firmly trying to hide away the pleasure I find this in this,I couldn't help but smirk at her facial expression.

"5:45am wow better you than me"said Adrian with a smirk,Rose glared at him.

"just for that I gonna pour cold water on you when I wake up"she amused,he fake gasped.

"Night everyone"I stated.

"night Evan"said Lissa.

"night Evanneyyy"amused Rose,I narrowed my eyes at her.

"night eve"amused Sara,oh god not he too why do I hang out with these teenagers,you know I be out partying and having many one night stands but no I chose to go help my little sister on death or life mission,if that not love then I don't know what is.

"night Evan"said Dimitri.

"night dear"said Sonya.

"night yeğen"said Abe (PS that means nephew because Abe like uncle to Evan and Rose)

"night bro"said Adrian with a smirk,I shook my head at him with smirk on my lips.

"night Evan"said Bailey with blush on her cheeks,I smile sweetly at her.

"night evannnn"said Viktoria,I chuckled at her.

"night Evan"said Dominic.

I waved goodbye to them with that I headed to bed,at round 3am I heard some voices outside my window I sat up walked over to find my window left a little open,as I was about to shut my window I noticed to figures down below talking.

Wait are they talking or?,no I stand correct more like heavily making out jeez luckily bastered's those two are, jeez I need get laid or something,hell who has time for that when your in the middle of a war, well those two do.

I squinted my eyes try get a better look at the two figure my eyes nearly bulged out my sockets,I felt vomiting.

My sister my little 17 year old sister was heavily making our her boyfriend,hey I know it's not a crime at her age but that not something as a older brother see ever!,and I mean ever!.

maybe I could get little revenge for them burning my eyes,an idea came to find.

"yo love birds cut it will ya some of us here try'in to sleep!"I yelled out the window,I didn't even wait to hear there response as I shut the window an climbed back into bed laughing my ass off.

Oh boy she gonna try kick my ass tomorrow in training as her revenge or even light my ass on fire,oh all well it's worth it all any-ways.

* * *

**(Also I have a treat later on for you! it revolves Romitri!,hehe I wonder what it is? hehe guess you'll have to read an find out!)**

**chapter 25**

**Evan Pov:**

It's now 7:45am which means we've(me,Rose,Dominic and Bailey)been practising for 2 hours straight,in this time Rose has burned me 5 times,trapped me inside a flamed circle into a corner 7 times,turned the temperature of the weapons I'm using to add least 100oC which is about 212oF twice!(that burned like fuck!),and lastly tried to punch me in the face which thanks to my height she missed,instead she punched my chest.

I must say for a 17 year old girl she defiantly throws a mean punch,but luckily for me Dominic healed all my injuries off my sister did to me,while Bailey just laughed her ass off at me.

Well any-ways we carried on with training(aka power control skills),I made them each try different ways of using their powers as weapon for good self defence,but Rose was only one successful in finding one.

She used her imagination to create a red flamed dragon which of course breathes fire out it's mouth(enough to inflame the whole forest,I of course when I realised she getting carried away with it I stopped her),the red flamed dragon must be about 50 foot tall add least,I also noticed that because she casted a lot of her powers into the red flamed dragon,she relaxed an looked at peace for a change,instead of having tense an always on alert look about her.

On a serious note I was defiantly the proud big brother today in training,I felt kinda bad for Bailey and Dominic though they really wanted to be successful in finding a good self defence with there magic.

It's now 12:35pm an that means it's time for lunch yay!.

(also one thing you should know me that us Hathaway's love food!,and I mean we love food!we could eat food all day if we allowed too!. But the two types foods where not a great lover off which is fruit an vegetables,the dreaded fruit an vegetables every child's living nightmare*shiver* as a kid.)

* * *

As Me/Rose/Bailey an Dominic entered the dining room/kitchen I noticed that Abe/Sonya/Sara over by the kitchen part of the room having a light conversation,while Lissa/Dimitri/Adrian/Viktoria sat down at the table already.

we walked over an sat down on the same table as them,and we caught the end of their conversation.

"yes they defiantly are"said Viktoria.

"I can't believe that they can also have white eyes too!"cried Adrian,I mentally chuckled.

"I know!"exasperated Viktoria

"I'd love to learn how to fight one of them"said Dimitri

"really!?"asked Lissa

"yes,hey can I tell you guys something it's kind of a secret"said Dimitri

"Oh my god Dimka gonna tell us a secret,are you ill?"amused Viktoria,he glared at her.

"well I've been having dreams of me,Ivan,Viktoria helping Rose an the others in the final battle a lot lately "stated Dimitri,my ears perked up an so did the others.

"yeah I get those too"said Viktoria.

"really?"asked Dimitri.

"yes,and I thought it was just me"said Viktoria

This when I decided to butt into the conversation.

"that's because you two will be involved in the final battle"I stated plainly,they turned to face me.

"what?"I asked with amusement laced into my voice,while placing my feet on the table an resting my head on the back of chair with my arms crossed.

"we are?"asked Dimitri an Viktoria unison,I chuckled.

"yes of course you two are why do you think you've both been re-born?"I asked.

"won't we need to train to learn how to fight a Dark-Link?"asked Dimitri.

"yes when we find our next destination for looking for 4th Spirit Bound Warrior, you and Viktoria will start training I promise"I stated.

"ooooohhhhhhh that's so cool"said Viktoria.

"how so?"I amused.

"leave them alone Evannnnnyyyyyyy"whined Rose

"why?,what I have I done?"I asked amusement laced into my voice.

"you spoke"Rose shot back,I glared at her an she chuckled at me.

"sorry I didn't know it was a crime to speak"I amused with a glare.

"well now you do"she shot back.

"that's enough you two!"shouted over Abe,we each him a look of innocents.

"can you two try an get along for 5 minutes without insulting each other please?"asked Abe,me and Rose turned to look at each other for second then burst out laughing our asses off.

"what's so funny?"asked Adrian,we stopped laughing to look over to him then face each other again an started laughing again.

"I'm guessing where missing the joke here"stated Sonya.

"ooohh!"exclaimed Lissa threw her laughter,well I guessing she read Rose's thoughts then.

"sorry Abe but I hate to break to you,but this not me and Rose fighting(he raised an eye brow),this is me and Rose bickering like real big bro and little sis should,but you don't want to see me and Rose fighting it's not pretty"I amused.

"I can vouch for that"I stated Bailey.

"me too"stated Dominic.

"how you guys only just met?"asked Adrian.

"this morning in training"was all Bailey said,Dimitri avoided my gaze an blushed.

Oh yes he knows why this happened I couldn't help but mentally chuckle he looked so embarrassed,well I add least I know he not trying to get my sister pants and then leave her,as he does actual feelings towards her.

"Dinner ready!"called Sara,we grabbed our dinner an sat back on the rounded black table and tucked into our dinner.

(sat down next to me is Bailey,next to Bailey is Dominic,who is next to Sara,who next to Dominic,who is next to Rose,who next to Dimitri,who is next to Lissa,who is next to Adrian,who is next to Viktoria,who is next to Abe,who is next to Sonya,who next to me)

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

After dinner we all sat down in the livering room having light conversations with each other,I snuggled into Dimitri side an let out a happy sigh,he looked down at me an kissed my forehead.

At round 10:30ish exhaustion started taking over me so I decided to head to bed,but this time I had hot sexy Russian with me *wink*.

God why do I have to be so tired now that My sexy Russian boyfriend here with me!,the minute I laid my in the crock of his neck an placed my right hand over his chest,and he placed an arm around my waist I was flat out.

Well I was until I brought into a version dream I looked around scanning the area,then I noticed I was in somebodies dorm room ,and I had on a black tank top with black ripped knee skinny jeans and black combat boots,under a plain black hoddie With my hair placed into high ponytail.

The dorm room was average looking dorm but from the belongings lying round I could still this is a girls dorm room, I walked out the door exploring the rest the campus.

From my tour exploring the campus I ended up finding out that the boarding called Amberwood prep (**Amberwood prep belongs to Richelle mead,from the bloodlines spin off series)**,also that this school located in palm springs in California.

I saw people walking by I could tell that their human from the looks of them,none of them notice me as I'm here in only threw a dream form.

I carried on exploring the campus until I felt a pull to certain class room,I walked into the class room my eyes fell on certain female sat down at the back of the room,she was currently writing down whatever the teacher was saying down in her work book.

She has waist length sun kissed strawberry coloured hair along with Chocolate Chip Cookie coloured eyes,she looked to be around 5 foot 4 to 5 foot 5 with similar build to me.

She was wearing a white strapless dress with pink and purple flowers all over along with white plain sandals,and a white flower pinned into right side of her hair with one piece hair tucked behind her ear.

She looked up from her studies to lock gazes with mine she froze for a moment or two before her eyes widened,she tapped her blonde friend shoulder with the golden lily tattoo on her face an she turned round to her an whisper to her.

"what's wrong?"asked the blonde with gold lily tattoo.

"do you see her?"asked the sun kissed strawberry coloured hair girl.

She turned round to face the front where I am,I froze then she scanned the room carefully then turned around to face her friend.

"see who?"asked the Blonde.

"how can you not see her she standing at the front with Ms Jaclyn Terwilliger(**A teacher from the ****Bloodlines** **series**)next to her?"asked the the sun kissed strawberry coloured hair girl.**  
**

"because no ones there"stated the Blonde.

"wait you don't think she a..."trailed of the Blonde.

"I think she is she looks familiar to me,like I've seen her before"stated the sun kissed strawberry coloured hair girl.

I tried to answer them back but I just couldn't seem to find my voice,I could only see and listen to them both sadly.

"miss Sage and miss Omand please turn your attention back to your books please"stated the teacher who I think is called Ms Terwilliger.

They started back onto their work again,but every now and then the sun kissed strawberry coloured hair girl would look up at me,it felt like we where examining each other to see if we where real.

I then waved goodbye to her and walked out the class room back to her dorm,I ripped out a sheet of paper out one of their note pads an wrote down a message for her to read afterwards,I placed the note half folded on one their desk's.

* * *

Then next thing I know I woke up gasping for air Dimitri shot up cradled me into his arms,stroking arms and kissed the top my head several times until I calmed down.

I sat up more still in his arms though he turned me to face him an he held my face in his large hands,he locked gaze with mine looking with corner plastered across his face.

"what's wrong Roza?"asked Dimitri.

"nothing"I said,he let out a sigh.

"Roza we both know something's up"he stated.

"I being truthful everything fine,I promise Comrade"I said while leaning in to peck his lips,what was meant to be just a peck on the lips turned into full on lust an hungry kisses.

(**I don't know if this counts as M rated part but it is make out scene,I haven't ever done Lemon's before,or anything close to M's rate scenes before,plus I'm new at the whole story writing on here,so this just a warning in case it is M rate,please let me know if it is or not please Thank you! :)**

It felt amazing the amount of electricity and sparks I'm feelings off his lips on my mine,I swear if he'd let me I could kiss his lips all day long with stopping for anything.

I quickly tangled my hands in his silky brown neck length hair,while his hands firmly grip my waist pulling me closer to him until every inch of our bodies are touching.

I moaned into the kisses,he took this as his chance to trail a line of kisses all the way to my chest,then up back to corners of my jaw then back down to my neck.

I pull him even closer to me so my chest is squished against his chest,I could feel his heart beating increasing just like mine is,he moaned in pleasure,I smirked.

Then he nibbles/sucks on my neck(yep defiantly a love bite,he better not have left huge bruise there tomorrow or else),I moan in pleasure I can feel him smirking into the crock my neck.

I let my hands travel from his hair down onto his back and dig my nails into his muscularly back,I heard him let out loud groan then I decided to straddled his lap.

He conditioned to suck/nibble on my neck then I threw my head back in pleasure with a moan,he then trailed a line of kisses to my chest pulling tank top over my head to leave me in my black lace bra.

I seen his eyes widen at sight of my chest I smirked,I then pulled his shirt of his head an started placing wet open kisses on his lean chest.

He tangles his hand into my long hair while whispering things in Russian to me,I kissed all the way down to his waist then back up to his lips,he licked my bottom lips asking for entrance.

I open my mouth his tongue divide straight into my mouth,we both battled for dominances after awhile I gave up and let him have full control.

I then I realised that Lissa was in my head I knew I should stop,but who can resist a hot sexy Russian like himself I mean come on he's a god!.

And his lips his tongue his arms oh god everything about him screaming Russian god!,I don't know long I straddle him for.

But the next thing I know I'm being pinned down onto the bed with Dimitri above me trailing a line of kisses down my stomach,I arch my back up to him.

I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach from effects of Dimirtri kisses,he then trailed back up to my lips I dig my nails again into his back but this time a lot harder.

He groaned in pleasure while placed both hands above on head rest an hovered over me,his lips still firmly planted on mine.

This felt so good he made me feel so good!,no wonder I won't let him go so easily since I've technically been with him for over thousand years.

The corners of my mouth perk up at the though of being with him for over thousand years,I looking forward to spending forever and a day with him either in this world or in world of the dead,as long he there it will be all worth it.

Dimitri started pulling down my shorts when I remember I needed to tell everyone something thing,great! you couldn't of waited until later to remember!ugh.

"Dimitri I remembered something"I exhaled,he continued to work on pulling my shorts down.

"Dimitri(moan)I have something Important(moan)I need to tell everyone"I exhaled,he stop what he was doing and move so our face where inch's apart,and every inch of our bodies touching.

"what is it?"he breathed,kissing my neck.

"I know where to find the 4th Spirit Bound Warrior"I stated,he froze an rose his head to look at me in eyes.

"you do?"he asked,I nodded.

"okay let's get dressed"he stated while getting out of bed,he threw on his white v-neck shirt under his checker flannel shirt an pulled on his navy blue jeans,with his socks an black combat boots.

I quickly ran over to my closet pulled out my skinny navy jeans and my black backless halter top along with my black combat boots(there good for walking in!),I quickly threw them on.

I then texted everyone to meet us down stairs ASAP!,with that me and Dimitri flew down the stairs into the livering room waiting for the other turn up.

* * *

We then heard footsteps from hallway,then 9 tired looking figure entered the room I couldn't help but laugh at there faces.

"(rubs eyes)wwts wrng?"asked Adrian threw his yawn **(Translation what's wrong?)**

"what's sooooo important that you just had to wake us up at,what time is?"Asked Evan.

"1:23am in the morning on December 1st"stated Abe,Lissa/Adrian/Viktoria/Bailey/Dominic/Evan(yes you can tell where related as we both love no I mean we J'dore sleep ,but Evan better getting up when he has to though!)

**(I thought it might more dramatic if I said 'love' in French instead,plus I took French for 8 years primary up to year 9,but recently stopped :(,love is strong word from what I can remember from the way they used it)**

"it's what!"exclaimed Evan.

"1:23am"said Lissa while yawning then she threw a glare my way.

"wow Lissa you look exhausted!"exclaimed Adrian.

"yes well I couldn't sleep as I was having disbursing dream"she stated and threw a glare my way again,I smirked.

"maybe you should take a sleeping tablet?"question Sara oblivious to Lissa meant,while Evan fake a gagging motion.

"I'll go get some,I'll be right back"said Sonya.

"so what's so important then?"whined Viktoria.

"jeez you guys are narky when your tired"I stated,they all give me a glare

"like your any better!"cried Adrian,I laughed.

"No I just like pissing of Pyro,speaking of Pyro I actually miss him"I stated,Lissa smirked.

"I knew it! don't worry I do too"said Lissa.

"well any-ways what's so important for like the 5th time tonight!"exasperated Evan,Abe chuckled.

"oh you two defiantly related(we both turned our heads at the same time to face him,an then titled our heads slightly to the left at the same time),oh your so funny"stated Abe threw his chuckling.

"wow you two like twins!"exclaimed Viktoria,we both raised our eye brows up at her.

"wait a minute ,Bailey!"exclaimed Sara,we turn to look at Bailey at the same time.

"what?"asked Bailey with look of innocents.

"remove the mirroring spell now"ordered Sara,she and did.

"oh thank god!"cried Evan.

"yes thank the lord!"I cheered.

"well any-ways what's happen for you to wake us up at this time in the morning,and this time no interruptions" warned Dominic.

"I know where the 4th Spirit Bound Warrior is!"I exclaimed,their eyes widen.

"you do?"asked Bailey.

"yes"I stated.

"how?"asked Adrian.

"I had like visit dream a bit like your dream walks Adrian(he nodded),so yeah"I stated.

"how come it's only you Rose who has them?"Asked Viktoria.

"because she the leader of the Spirit Bound Warrior"stated Dominic,look eyes fall on him.

"he's right Rose is the leader and was the first one of us to awaken,which makes her the leader of course and we all follow her"stated Bailey.

"nice one little fighter"stated Adrian,I chuckled.

"so where we going then Roza?"asked Dimitri while wrapping his arms around my waist,I leaned into him.

"well pack something light and comfy because looks like where going palm springs,California everybody"I stated,they chuckled an nodded then Sonya came back into the room.

"sorry dear here you go"said Sonya handing Lissa sleeping tablets.

"thank you miss Sonya"said Lissa.

"well when do we leave?"asked Viktoria.

"now"said Evan.

"really?"asked Adrian.

"yes now Abe can you call someone there get us a place to stay?"asked Evan,he nodded.

"okay you go make the phone calls while I pack mine and your belongings,and your guys go get your stuff an get changed an make shore you wear something comfy"stated Evan with pointed look at the end.

"okay but what about Sonya?"asked Sara.

"oh jeez of course"stated Evan while slapping his forehead.

"I'll be alright here dears"re-shored Sonya.

"no you won't the Dark-Link knew we where here and they'll do anything to get off track,even if that means hurting or killing you then that's what they'll do"I stated,she nodded.

"Sonya I'm sorry we can't leave you on your own you aren't safe here,specially on your own out in the woods" said Dominic.

"okay well looks like where all going on a road trip then"said Sonya,we nodded.

* * *

With that we left to our rooms to collect our belongs we brought with us,then the was a knock on my dorm I open it to find Dimitri standing there with his large back pack on his left shoulder,still wearing the same clothes as before.

"can I come in?"asked Dimitri I nodded an let him threw,he walked over placed his back pack on the floor an sat down on my bed,an smiled.

"what?"I asked,he chuckled to himself.

"nothing nothing at all"he stated looking up to threw his eye lashes,I narrowed my eyes at him

"is that so?"I amused,he nodded.

"you shore?"I asked walking and settling down on his lap,he place his arms around my waist.

"I was just thinking about what happened here,less an hour ago"he said with smirked,I chuckled.

"and I was thinking you need to make it up to me"he amused,I raised both my eye brows up at him.

"oh really?"I amused/asked,he nodded.

"yes you dooooo"he said with full smile.

"I love your smile"I blurted out,he smirked at me.

"well I love you"he said an he pecked my lips.

"I love you too"I said with my man eater smile.

"you have start packing now"he said.

"I thought you said you want to me to make it up to you?"I asked/amused,he chuckled.

"later"he breathed,I got up of his lap carried on packing my things.

"would you like some help?"asked Dimitri,I shook my head.

"no I'm good"I said,he smile.

"okay if your shore"said Dimitri,I nodded and continued packing.

Then 20 minute's later I was all done and dusted,me and Dimitri walked down to meet the others hand and hand.

"ready?"asked Abe,once we down stair an outside in the driveway.

"yes,you guys?"I asked.

"yeah"said Dominic.

"shore"said Bailey.

"totally"said Adrian.

"eeep yeessss"exclaimed Lissa.

"yesssss!"cried Viktoria.

"yep"said Sara.

"where about to go the city where mostly all the girls are wearing bikini's,what do you think"stated Evan with a duh! look,I chuckled.

"yes dear"said Sonya.

"okay let's go"said Abe.

We hoped range overs I also notice there is 4 range rovers now,well we are basically collecting people I suppose.

I got my self comfy snuggling into Dimtri side an resting my head on his lean chest,while he leaned his head onto of mine,I fell asleep listening to the sound of his heart beat.

This gonna be long car journey for shore,I heard Abe saying something about this is gonna be over 19 hours road trip(eye roll),well might asleep threw it to pass the time.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter,Omg what did you guys think of this chapter?,so they found the next destination then yay!,and I use Richelle mead spin off series Bloodlines in this chapter!.**

**Also Rose and Dimitri have little well not so much little make-out session what did you guys think?,and poor Lissa got dragged in to watch I thought it would be amusing making Lissa watch them as in VA Rose has to watch Lissa with Christian.**

**Also hahaha Rose burned Evan like god knows how many times,I thought it might be funny to add that into the story.**

**Rose and Evan show some more of there brotherly and sisterly bond!,and now the whole gang must move onto California to find the 4th Spirit Bound Warrior.**

**Also p.s don't forget to vote on the poll who you want Evan to end up with! it's on my profile!,only one person voted and I need more to make final decision please!. :)**

**********Please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please ************don't forget to leave a review please guys!,************I love reading them,and also any question's you have I'll gladly answer for you!.****Thanks for reading guys!**

**I'll update when I can x :)**

**~kayleigh x**


	30. Chapter 30:Past meet's future

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD,I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER,THANK YOU 'Twilight407501'FOR REVIEWING!,AND THANK YOU! I HAD WARN IN CASE IT CLOSELY RATED TO M,YEAH I COULDN'T RESIST I HAD THROW IN SOME CHARACTERS FROM THE BLOODLINES SERIES!.**

**I HAVEN'T GOT ANY AT THE MOMENT AS I HAD TO TAKE A YEAR OUT FOR HEALTH ISSUES BUT I'M DOING A TWO YEARS WORTH OF WORK IN ONE YEAR IN SEPTEMBER AAAHH! :/\:D.**

**AND GOOD LUCK TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EXAMS OVER NEXT FEW WEEKS!,I WISH YOU THE BES TO LUCK AN TO KNOCK THEM DEAD! :D.**

**AND THANK YOU! 'CHEYANNE. LAWSON' ****I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT EEEP!,HAPPY DANCE HAPPY DANCE HAPPY DANCE IT OUT!:D,IT'S KIND OF SLOW AT FIRST BUT IT'S STARTING TO MOVE SOMEWHERE LOL :).**

**THEY ALL GOING TO PALM SPRINGS AAAHHH YAY!,YES SYDNEY SAGE WILL BE IN THIS STORY AND ALSO SHE WILL END UP WITH ADRIAN SO ANY OF YOU ARE SYDRIAN FANS OUT THERE! YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT WILL BE TOGETHER!.**

**ALSO THE WILL BE OVER 30 CHAPTERS MAYBE ANYTHING UP TO 60 CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY,AND I MIGHT MAKE A SQUEAL OR SHOULD I JUST WRITE A LOT OF CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY,LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!.  
**

**YESSS ROMITRI HAD MAKE SCENE! WOOP WOOH!,I COULDN'T RESIST GUYS HEHE I LOVE ROMITRI TO DEATH!.**

**WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE SOME MORE FAMILY BICKERING FROM EVAN AN ROSE?,IF SO LET ME KNOW IT'S REALLY FUN WRITING SCENES LIKE THAT.**

**ALSO DON'T WORRY THE OTHERS IN ST VLADIMIR'S ACADEMY WILL BE BACK IN STORY LATER ON, SO IT ISN'T THE LAST YOU SEEN OF THEM :).**

**ALSO THERE GOING TO BE A LOT OF CHARTERS IN THIS STORY SO IT MAY GET CONFUSING!,ALSO THOUGH IN FINAL BATTLE A LOT OF MAY OR MAY NOT BE KILLED JUST A WARNING,SO IF THERE CHARTER YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO DIE LET ME KNOW!.**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I REALLY LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE IF YOU WANT MAKE A SUGGESTION FOR CERTAIN CHAPTER FEEL WRITE TO MESSAGE ME AND I CAN SEE IF I CAN FIT IT INTO THE STORY IF YOU LIKE.**

**ALSO THERE IS POLL ON THE PROFILE ABOUT WHO SHOULD END UP WITH EVAN!,PLEASE PLACE YOUR ANSWER THERE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHO YOU THINK IS SUITABLE FOR HIM,I HAVE TO SAY EVAN IS DEFIANTLY ONE OF MY FAVOURITES CHARTERS I MADE UP :).**

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME WHO YOU WANT EVAN END UP WITH,I'M TORN YOU SEE AND I WOULD FOR YOU DECIDE IT!**

**********Disclaimer:**

Me: hey Adrian

Adrian: hey little lady

Me: how are you?

Adrian: I'm great I feel like spy on mission to defeat the bad guys,what about you little lady

Me: that's because you basically are on a mission to defeat the bad guys hehe,and I'm good

Adrian: what you up to little lady?

Me: on just continuing the Spirit Bound Warriors story hehe.

Adrian: I can please be part of the final battle,please please pretty pllllleeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeeee with cherry on toppppppp.

Me: I'll see what can do under one condition

Adrian: anything!

Me:*Smirk* you have to do the disclaimer for me today!

Adrian: kaaaaayyyyy!,little lady doesn't any details of VA or Bloodlines series but she does own the Moroi Rare/Dark-Link's/God's/Goddess's population!

Me: thank you Adrian!

Adrian: so will you put me in the final battle fight?

Me: I'll think about it,since we still need to find 3 others an start training properly together.

**************The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

**Previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

With that we left to our rooms to collect our belongs we brought with us,then the was a knock on my dorm I open it to find Dimitri standing there with his large back pack on his left shoulder,still wearing the same clothes as before.

"can I come in?"asked Dimitri I nodded an let him threw,he walked over placed his back pack on the floor an sat down on my bed,an smiled.

"what?"I asked,he chuckled to himself.

"nothing nothing at all"he stated looking up to threw his eye lashes,I narrowed my eyes at him

"is that so?"I amused,he nodded.

"you shore?"I asked walking and settling down on his lap,he place his arms around my waist.

"I was just thinking about what happened here,less an hour ago"he said with smirked,I chuckled.

"and I was thinking you need to make it up to me"he amused,I raised both my eye brows up at him.

"oh really?"I amused/asked,he nodded.

"yes you dooooo"he said with full smile.

"I love your smile"I blurted out,he smirked at me.

"well I love you"he said an he pecked my lips.

"I love you too"I said with my man eater smile.

"you have start packing now"he said.

"I thought you said you want to me to make it up to you?"I asked/amused,he chuckled.

"later"he breathed,I got up of his lap carried on packing my things.

"would you like some help?"asked Dimitri,I shook my head.

"no I'm good"I said,he smile.

"okay if your shore"said Dimitri,I nodded and continued packing.

Then 20 minute's later I was all done and dusted,me and Dimitri walked down to meet the others hand and hand.

"ready?"asked Abe,once we down stair an outside in the driveway.

"yes,you guys?"I asked.

"yeah"said Dominic.

"shore"said Bailey.

"totally"said Adrian.

"eeep yeessss"exclaimed Lissa.

"yesssss!"cried Viktoria.

"yep"said Sara.

"where about to go the city where mostly all the girls are wearing bikini's,what do you think"stated Evan with a duh! look,I chuckled.

"yes dear"said Sonya.

"okay let's go"said Abe.

We hoped range overs I also notice there is 4 range rovers now,well we are basically collecting people I suppose.

I got my self comfy snuggling into Dimtri side an resting my head on his lean chest,while he leaned his head onto of mine,I fell asleep listening to the sound of his heart beat.

This gonna be long car journey for shore,I heard Abe saying something about this is gonna be over 19 hours road trip(eye roll),well might asleep threw it to pass the time.

* * *

**Chapter 26:**

**Sydney Pov:**

Today in 5th period Lucinda (my best friend with the sun kissed strawberry coloured hair)was talking to me about some girl she could see standing at the front of the classroom with Ms Terwilliger,at first I thought she kind of crazy,but then I remembered it time for the Spirit Bound Warrior combine together.

But your probably wondering how a human Alchemist like myself ended up be-friending a royal Moroi Rare like her,well it all started back when I was 5 years old.

_Me/my father(Jared Sage)/my mother(Deborah Sage)/my older sister(Carly Sage) and lastly my younger sister(Zoe sage),we where walking home one night from my father's Alchemist meeting.**  
**_

_That when out of no where A bunch(around 10)of Dark-Link's stepped out from the shadow's an surrounded us while trapping us into a corner,They all had scary pure white eyes apart from one who had pitch black eyes._

_I hid behind my mother with my sister Zoe in my arms while my father stood in front of us with my older sister standing behind him clutching his hand,but then suddenly I heard around 10 ear piercing screams an all Dark-Link's bodies laid on the floor limp and lifeless._

_I looked up to find that Moroi Rare adult an child an 1 Goddess with sliver an gold swords one of each of their hands(but the little child looked my age),this was first time I ever met someone of the Angelic world,they where truly beautiful creatures well beings,nothing like Moroi or Dhampir's who who I have always been told are the evil creatures of the night along with the Strogoi's._

_"are you 5 alright?"asked the tall shoulder length sun kissed strawberry coloured hair male,he was Moroi Rare._

_"yes,thank you for saving us"said my mother,he chuckled._

_"there nothing we wouldn't do to save our girls is there"he joked,my father an mother chuckled._

_"what is your name,and how can we every re pay you for saving our lives?"asked my father,the male shook his head._

_"no need to re pay me as long you are all okay I'm happy to leave it at that,my name is Lord Omand this my wife(he pointed to the goddess)Lady Omand,and this our daughter Lucinda Omand"he stated._

_"wow it honour to meet you Lord Omand and Lady Omand your daughter,would you like to have dinner at our house it's least we can could for you for saving our lives"said my father._

_"yes that would be truly great...I'm sorry I don't believe I know your names"said the male with sun kissed Strawberry coloured hair._

_"oh my name is Jared Sage an this my wife Deborah Sage,this our three daughters Carly Sage the oldest then followed by Sydney Sage then lastly our youngest daughter Zoe Sage"said my father._

* * *

_With that we made our way to my families house for dinner,that when I started talking to Lucinda an we instantly became best friends._

_"hello what's your name"I asked,she smiled at me._

_"my name Lucinda,yours?"she asked._

_"Sydney,how old are you?"I asked._

_"I'm 5 an half years old,you?"she asked._

_"I'm 5 an 3 months old,would you come to my room to play?"I asked._

_"shore just let me tell my mama an papa"she said,she ran to her mother an father._

_"they said I could play with you!"she exclaimed,I cheered an we both run upstairs to my room to play with my toys._

She even convinced me that the Moroi an Dhampir's aren't evil creatures of the night that they are the good guys,but since the run with Dark-Link's my family has always been grateful for the Omand's,have even become close family friends with them.

I was also chosen to protect Lucinda once all the Spirit Bound Warrior stuff came to life,that's is why where studying/staying here in Palm springs California to keep her safe,and it's a job I don't mind doing as long as Lucinda safe that all that matters to me.

The reason why I've been chosen to protect her because I'm not like other Alchemist I have witch blood running threw my veins,plus the Alchemist wanted Zoe my little sister to do this job of protecting her at first since she was younger an can blend in a lot,I refused for that to happen so I stepped forward,luckily they agreed an chose me over Zoe.

But back to current time me and Lucinda heading back to our dorm that we share together,as we entered I notice that the is a note lying on my desk,strange I didn't remember letting anyone have a key to the room.

"what is it?"asked Lucinda,I turned to face her with the note in my left hand.

"it's a note for you"I stated,an handed it over to her.

She read the note an her eyes widen in shock,I quickly walked over to her bed stood beside ready the note over her shoulder.

I couldn't make out one word of it as it from the looks of it written in old maybe even died out Language,I looked her my molten gold eyes boring into her chocolate chip cookie eyes.

"what is is?"I asked,she spoke two words and I froze.

"there coming"she stated.

"they are,you shore?"I questioned,she nodded.

"yes if you where to translate this into English it basically say where coming"she stated,I nodded.

"where gonna have to tell the others"I stated,she nodded.

"Lucinda I'd have your bag packed just in case now"I said,she nodded.

"so what we gonna do now?"Asked Lucinda.

"well where gonna talk to Ms Jaclyn Terwilliger an the other witches,then where gonna start packing and if they don't turn up by 9pm tonight we run"I stated,she nodded.

"but wait won't it be harder for them to find us?"asked Lucinda.

"yes but it will also be harder for the Dark-Link's to find us too."I stated.

"you don't think the Dark-Link's on the way here do you?"asked Lucinda,I sighed.

"yes if the others on there way here,then so are the Dark-Link's but the question is who will turn up first"I said.

"oh my lord it's happening,our leader must of found the other 2 Spirit Bound Warriors as I'm 4th line on the Spirit Bound Warrior list to awaken."said Lucinda.

"yes they doing very well,I wonder if they ran into any Dark-Link's?"I asked.

"if they have they obliviously kick some ass"amused Lucinda,I chuckled at her.

"hey Syd?"asked Lucinda.

"yes luc?"I asked.

"thank you"she stated,I gave her confused look.

"for everything you done for me I mean it,your a true friend Syd"she said with a warm smile,I with large grin on my face.

"no need to thank me that's what friends are for,now come we best getting going"I said,she nodded.

With that we headed off towards Ms Jaclyn Terwilliger office.

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

I slowly opened up my eyes taking in my new surroundings an that's when I noticed we where no longer in the Ranger rover,but in we on a train.(train? why the hell we on a train?).

I see Lissa an Adrian resting the heads onto of each other sleeping happily,Bailey an my brother look deep in conversation,Viktoria an Sara playing some sort of hand games,while Sonya an Abe and Dominic are looking over a large map.

"Roza"said Dimitri I looked up to him squinting then I noticed I was lying across his lap,I slowly sat up on his lap he placed his arms around my waist.

"w-w-where are we?"I asked half a sleep still.

"on a train from Siberia to Baia"he said kindly,I gave him confused look.

"I thought we where going California?"I asked.

"we are but first we need collect an meet some one there"he said.

"who?"I asked,she shook his head.

"I don't know Abe an Evan haven't told anyone yet"he stated.

"wait did you say Baia?"I asked,he nodded.

"coffin's"I blurted out,he raised an brow up at me.

"where going Baia for coffin's?"asked Dimitri,I chuckled.

"think about it Comrade"I stated while cupping his left cheek.

"I still don't know what your talking about"he said,I faked sighed.

"this the place where you found Sara an Blaine!,where going back to get there coffin's the something been placed in the coffin's that could give us some answers,well that my theory any-ways of why where heading there"I stated,he nodded.

"yes then I..."he was cut of my window's smashing.

Then around about 40 Dark-Link's jumped threw the broken class,everyone shot up out there seats but the Dark-Link's where too fast as they grabbed hold all my friends an family.

I stood there frozen I didn't know what to do this all happened so fast!,the Dark-Link's smirk at me with amusement hinted in there eyes.

"let them go"I growled,then a tall silky blonde neck length haired male stepped forward.

"sorry no can do love"stated the Blonde,my angry boiled.

"Sky"I spat with venom dripping out my voice.

"Rose"he shot back,I glared.

"I told you I would come for you"he stated with an evil smirk.

"and I could sworn I told you fuck off basically"I spat out.

"princess's shouldn't swear"he stated with an evil smirk.

"well I'm not your average Princess bud"I shot back.

"true,but any-ways any last words to say to your loved ones?"asked Sky,I glared at him.

"no words(silence,I continued to glared at him),okay snap there necks!"commanded Sky.

Then Lissa neck snapped,then Adrian's,then Sara's,then Viktoria's,then Sonya's,then Abe's,then Bailey's,then Dominic's,then Evan's and lastly Dimitri's

I scream at the top of my lungs an collapsed to the floor clutching my heart,the tears streamed my face like a river everyone I basically loved dead right in front of my eyes.

"NOOOOO!"I screamed/cried.

"well we best be on our way(he turned to walk way,then turned back round to face me),oohh one more thing thank you love for telling us about California(he winked)"he said.

* * *

Then suddenly I woke up gasping for air,what the hell!?.

"Roza"said Dimitri sat down next to me,I turned my side my left to find Dimitri looking at me with concern plastered across his face.

"your alive"I breathe shock,he gave me an confused look.

"yes of course why wouldn't I be?"he asked with confusion laced into his voice.

"never mind"I muttered,then I turn round to face Lissa she gave me sympathetic smile.

(in our ranger over which is 7 seater we have Abe driving,Evan shot gun an behind Evan is Viktoria,next to Viktoria is me,an Dimitri next to me,while behind us in Lissa an Adrian.)

"so I guessing you saw everything"I whisper to her,she nodded.

"what do you think it means?"she asked,I felt Evan an Abe gaze on my back.

"I think it means we need to get there ASAP"I stated,her eyes widen.

"you don't think they tricked into believing you where having a dream,then tricked into you giving up the location of the 4th Spirit Bound Warrior,do you?"she asked.

"that's exactly what I think they did,those sneaky cunning basters"I muttered while turning around to face the front,I heard Lissa chuckling behind me.

I zoned out after that but I don't know how long for though,the only reason I came back to reality because I heard someone saying my name.

"Roza?"asked Viktoria,I turned to face her.

"yeah?"I asked.

"me and Dimka have been calling your name for 10 minute's,are you okay?"she asked.

"yeah shore wouldn't I be?"I said quickly rather to quickly.

"Roza your terrible liar"amused Dimitri,I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm fine"I shot back my voice sounding high pitch,he smirked.

"oh really then why has your voice gone up a lot of octaves?"amused/asked Dimitri.

"fine those evil sick twist mother fucking cunning twatt's! just fucking tricked me into telling them where the 4th fucking Spirit Bound Warrior fucking is!"I boomed,Evan turned to face me an gave me a look as to say 'are you fucking kidding me'.

"calm down Roza"said Dimitri while squeezing my hand.

"FUCK!"yelled Evan while turning back round covering up his eyes with his palms of his hands letting his palms slid down his face,Abe muttered something in Turkish.

"what happened?"asked Adrian,I turned to face him an sighed.

"they use like dream walk spell but only this kind of spell feels 100 per cent real,an they tricked me into saying California an then to just piss me off they snapped everyone neck in the dream apart from mine"I stated,his eyes widen.

"wow...they are something aren't they"stated Adrian.

"yep they shore are"I shot back sarcasticly.

"hey guys where making a quick stop me an Abe need to make a phone call"stated Evan,we nodded an Abe turned off at service station.

* * *

The 4 Rang rovers pulled over an parked next to each other,then we all hopped out the cars to stretch our legs an catch some fresh air(but also mainly because Abe an Evan needed to make quick phone call).

Abe an Evan walked off somewhere to privately talk alone without us lot eyes dropping,funny I could of sworn they where looking at me the whole time when they said that.

And they left us with the body guards who always driving those Range rovers over there,great(eye roll) I thought.

"why don't we grab something to eat?"suggest Adrian.

"yeah I do with something to eat"stated Sara.

"yeah me(yawn an stretched)too"said Dominic.

"count me in"said Viktoria.

"ooh yes"said Lissa.

"that would be a great Idea dear"said Sonya.

"yeah could do with a bit to eat myself"stated Bailey.

"works for me how about you Roza?"asked Dimitri,I nodded an my stomach growled an everyone chuckled.

"well I think you guys heard my answer"I amused.

We found this cute little dinner an sat down on huge booth big enough to fit all of us in(me/Dimitri/Lissa/Adrian /Viktoria/Sonya/Sara/Dominic and Bailey),while the guards sat down at the tables in pairs of two.

"what do you think looks nice on the menu ?"asked Viktoria.

"ermmm I don't know really(scratches his head),erm the..."trailed of Adrian.

"the full day English breakfast looks good"I stated with smile.

"errrm your right good choice Roza"said Dimitri while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Rose has always had a good eye for food"amused Lissa,I narrowed my eyes at her while she chuckled an stick her tongue out at me.

"true story"amused Adrian,I threw my hands up in the air an Lissa mirrored my action.

"seriously(he shrugged,I shook my head with a smirk on my lips),you and Christian I swear gonna be the death of me"I amused,Lissa an Adrian chuckled at me.

Then a waitress came over an took our order.

"hey there little darlin's,can I get y'all anything to drink or eat?"she said in a strong southern accent,she looked be round late 30's early 40's short around 5 foot 1 slim,fiery red hair like Mason's an fierce blue eyes.

"yes we would like 9 full English breakfast's an one without the egg's but instead more bacon an one without tomato's,one without harsh brown but more bacon,one without the beans but instead ketch up on it,and the rest are normal.

And for drinks we like 2 diet cokes,2 cups of English tea,3 coffee's,2 hot chocolate with double packet of chocolate mix into them please"said Adrian on behalf of us,she wrote it all down.

"So let me check y'all order again darlin's so was it:  
9 Full English breakfast's, one without egg's but with another a few slices of bacon. One without tomato's, one without the Harsh brown instead another slice or two of bacon. One without the bean but instead cover in ketch up.  
Then for drinks for y'all would like 2 diet cokes,2 cups of English tea,3 cups of coffee's,2 hot chocolate with extra chocolate mix in. Now is that everything darlin's?"she asked,we nodded an she walked away.

* * *

**Evan Pov:**

Me and Abe quickly found a safe place to talk alone with people ears dropping on us(aka my sister),Abe pulled out his phone an dialled the person we need to speak to with.

He placed the phone on loud speaker so I can hear the conversation,I hope the others don't come out here an find us an start listening into the conversation.

After 5 rings the person on the other end picks up the phone,I listen into conversation between Abe and the young female on the phone.

"hello Sydney Sage speaking how may I help you?"asked the girl who is believe now called Sydney.

"hello Sydney it's Abe Mazur here"he stated with mob boss tone,Abe one person you don't want to get angry when he in full mob boss mode.

"h-h-hello Abe what can I help you with?"asked Sydney

"well Sydney I would like to know who the female you have been signed to is"demand Abe.

"I'm sorry Abe can't give you that information,as it's classified information from the Alchemist organisation "she said with relief hinted in her voice.

"I've already spoke to them earlier on,they said they'd fax you over a copy of the permission slip which would allow you to tell me the information I'm seeking"stated Abe.

"well I'm...why would you like to have information of my charge?"asked Sydney,you got give her props she defiantly staying loyal to her charge.

"because I have reason to believe my charge and your charge are both in the same situation"stated Abe.

"and what gives you reason to believe this?"asked Sydney,ooh nice work firing back question to questions with questions,nicely done Sydney even though I've never met or heard of you before this phone call.

"Spirit Bound Warriors"was all Abe said,then I heard a loud gasp on the phone line an Abe smirked.

"does that ring any bells with you at all Sydney?"amused Abe.

"fine you have me there Abe"she stated with annoyance laced into her voice.

"yes I knew I would,plus think of this as the favour you owe me"stated Abe with smirk forming on this lips.

"so what is her full name Sydney?"Asked Abe,I heard let out a loud sigh.

"her name is Miss Lucinda Omand of Omand line"she stated.

"what's her element?"asked Abe out of curiosity.

"she an earth user and pretty good one too,she practices all the time she could possible be one the best Earth users out there,why who's your charge?"asked Sydney.

"well I have Bailey Thorel of the Thorel line,and Dominic De Fry of the De Fry line and of course lastly no big deal or anything but Rosemarie Anne-Beth Dracula-Hathaway"amused Abe,she gasped.

"Bailey's a death user,Dominic Spirit user while Rose is Fire user"stated Abe with smirk on his lips.

"well I presume your on your way down to California Palm Springs no doubt then"stated Sydney,Abe chuckled.

"of course every second we waste gives the Dark-Link more of chance to find us"stated Abe do an impression of Rose,Bailey and Dominic.

"you have until 9pm tonight get down here,or else me and Lucinda running"she stated.

"10:30pm sharp"demanded Abe.

"(huff)fine 10:30pm the latest and if you still not there by then...Me and Lucinda will no choice but to run since your leading a bunch off Dark-Link's our way"she stated.

"of course good luck Sydney"said Abe.

"hope to see you all by 10:30pm tonight"said Sydney.

"yes will be there,I'll make shore of it"stated Abe.

"good bye Abe"said Sydney.

"good bye Sydney"said Abe,with that he hung up the phone an placed it back in back pocket.

"you ready to meet the others?"Asked Abe,I nodded.

"yeah shore"I said,with that we headed back to the others who headed into the small dinner on the corner.

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

Then 20 minute's later everyone was having nice friendly conversations,I was as well until I saw her standing across the room watching me.

She looked as if she examine me for some sort of test,hell she looked as if she examine all of us together to be truthful.

(she was wearing green skinny cargo's along with a black blouse under a grey knitted jacket,with black leather high heeled combat boots,her hair placed in front of her shoulder's.)

My eyes widen in shock I couldn't be believe it,I dared a glance at Dominic an Bailey they looked as shocked as I do.

"Roza?"asked Dimitri,she nodded her head to the back door where the Bathrooms are located.

"I errr...I have go bathroom"I said,Dimtri stood up so I could get past.

"Rose where you going!"called Lissa.("go into my head an see an listen to what I see in a minute-Rose"."**oh okay?,you are okay though?-Lissa".**"yes I'm fine shocked but fine-Rose".**"okay if your shore-Lissa".)**

I ignored the curious gazes stirring at my back an carried on walking to the bathroom,I rounded the corner an open the bathroom door to find her sitting on the sink's.(I felt Lissa inside my head listening an seeing everything I see)

"what are you doing here!"I exclaimed with disbelief,she smirked at me.

"nice to see you too!"she amused swinging her legs back an forth.

"I'm serious what are you doing here!"I exclaimed with shock hinted into my voice.

"hey no need to shout,I'm only sitting 4 foot away from you"she amused.

"just answer the question!"I cried.

"somebody seems stressed"she amused,I glared at her(Oh my god I did not just glare at her,I'm losing it all together,it's totally plain and simple I'm losing the plot.)

"your telling me"I muttered.

"I am"she shot back,I raised both my eye brows up at her.

"well I gave the Dark-Link's the state where the 4th Spirit Bound Warrior is,you wouldn't you be stress!"I stated.

"that was not your fault and that does not make you weak in the slightest(she hoped off the sink to stand in front of me),you didn't tell them the city which is good,that show's me that you stronger than you think you are "she stated.

"then why do I feel like it is my fault and that I'm weak then?"I asked,she placed a piece of my hair behind my left ear,and sighed.

"because even though you are Moroi Rare you still have humane feelings,use those humane feelings we have an make use of them,because great things can become of them"she stated with a warm smile.

"like what?"I asked with smirk.

"hey! I know the tricks in the book so don't even try an trick me into telling you"she amused an finished a pointed look,I chuckled.

"but I will give you this piece of information though"she stated.

"really!?"I exclaimed/asked,she chuckled.

"yes that is use Mason,he can be of great help to you"she stated.

Then the bathroom door flew open an a pair of footsteps sounded threw the bathroom,then we both to turn to face the person who entered at the same time while standing 2 foot away from each other.

The person who entered the bathroom froze instantly once their eyes fell upon us both,then she compose her self she started screaming.

"AAAAHHHH! OH MY GOD AAAHHHHH!"scream...

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter,Omg what did you guys think of this chapter?,I even did a Sydney Pov! what did you guys think of Sydney and Lucinda story? any good?.**

**Also What did you think of Rose's little spell dream? was it any good?,and also how was the car scene with them driving to California?.**

**How was Evan's and Abe's with Sydney Phone call?did you guys like it?,do you think it made sense?.**

**Would you guys like more Sydney pov's?,don't worry fans of Sydrian they will be together in the end! well not the end end but soon/later on!.**

**How was the dinner scene?,and mostly of importantly who the female Rose talking to! and why did Rose/Bailey/Dominic all look shocked?.Can you guess who she is? let me know if you cannnn! ;).**

**Also p.s don't forget to vote on the poll who you want Evan to end up with! it's on my profile!,only one person voted and I need more to make final decision please!. :)**

**Please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please ****don't forget to leave a review please guys!,************I love reading them,and also any question's you have I'll gladly answer for you!.****Thanks for reading guys!**

**I'll update when I can x :)**

**~kayleigh x**


	31. Chapter 31:The Deadline

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD,I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER,THANK YOU 'Twilight407501'FOR REVIEWING!,AND YES I THOUGHT EVAN IS A LOT LIKE EVAN THAT'S WHY HE'S FUN TO WRITE ABOUT! :),ALSO HMM I'LL SEE IF I CAN BRING HIM SOONER THAN PLANNED THEN IF YOU GUYS MISS,I KNOW I DO :'( SO YES WILL BRING HIM BACK! :).**

**AND YES IN THIS CHAPTER YOUR GONNA FINE OUT WHO ROSE WAS TALKING TO,I KNOW IF I SAW THIS PERSON WHO ROSE IS TALKING TO I WOULD SCREAM! :).AND NO PROBLEM AT ALL EVERYONE TO REVIEWS A CHAPTER WILL BE MENTION AN THANKED! :).**

**I HOPE LAST CHAPTER WASN'T CONFUSING SINCE THERE A LOT DIFFERENT THINGS HAPPENING, DID YOU GUYS THINK THE NAME OF CHAPTER SUITED THE SCENE?.LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!.**

**DO YOU GUYS THINK THERE GONNA MAKE IT IN TIME TO SYDNEY AN LUCINDA?,OR WILL THEY MISS THE DEADLINE?.**

******ALSO DON'T WORRY THE OTHERS IN ST VLADIMIR'S ACADEMY WILL BE BACK IN STORY LATER ON, SO IT ISN'T THE LAST YOU SEEN OF THEM :).**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I REALLY LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE IF YOU WANT MAKE A SUGGESTION FOR CERTAIN CHAPTER FEEL WRITE TO MESSAGE ME AND I CAN SEE IF I CAN FIT IT INTO THE STORY IF YOU LIKE.**

**ALSO THERE IS POLL ON THE PROFILE ABOUT WHO SHOULD END UP WITH EVAN!,PLEASE PLACE YOUR ANSWER THERE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHO YOU THINK IS SUITABLE FOR HIM,I HAVE TO SAY EVAN IS DEFIANTLY ONE OF MY FAVOURITES CHARTERS I MADE UP :).**

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME WHO YOU WANT EVAN END UP WITH,I'M TORN YOU SEE AND I WOULD FOR YOU DECIDE IT!**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: hey guys!

Abe: hello little one

Adrian: hey little Lady

Rose: hey Kay Kay

Lissa: hey Kay

Sara/Sarah: hello Kay

Dimitri: hello love

Viktoria: heyyyyyyy Kay

Evan: hiya Kay

Sonya: hello dear

Dominic: heyyyy!

Bailey: hiyyaaaaaaaa

Me: how are you all?

Abe: good

Adrian: super!

Rose: shocked/happy

Lissa: I'm good!,eeeeppp where on the move searching for the 4th Spirit Bound Warrior

Sara/Sarah: I'm wonderful

Dimitri: excited

Viktoria: SHOCKED!

Evan: Amused

Sonya: I'm fine dear

Dominic: good,great,fine,super

Bailey: I'm awesome!,you?

Me: me I'm good!,one of you guys wouldn't mind saying the disclaimer would you?

Dominic: Sure I'll do it since I haven't ever done one before,Kayleigh doesn't own any details of VA/bloodline series,but she does own the Moroi Rare/Dark-Link's/God's/Goddess's population!

Me: thank you!

Dominic: no problem at all

**The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

**Previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

**Rose Pov:**

Then 20 minute's later everyone was having nice friendly conversations,I was as well until I saw her standing across the room watching me.

She looked as if she examine me for some sort of test,hell she looked as if she examine all of us together to be truthful.

(she was wearing green skinny cargo's along with a black blouse under a grey knitted jacket,with black leather high-heeled combat boots,her hair placed in front of her shoulder's.)

My eyes widen in shock I couldn't be believe it,I dared a glance at Dominic an Bailey they looked as shocked as I do.

"Roza?"asked Dimitri,she nodded her head to the back door where the Bathrooms are located.

"I errr...I have go bathroom"I said,Dimitri stood up so I could get past.

"Rose where you going!"called Lissa.("go into my head an see an listen to what I see in a minute-Rose"."**oh okay?,you are okay though?-Lissa".**"yes I'm fine shocked but fine-Rose".**"okay if your shore-Lissa".)**

I ignored the curious gazes stirring at my back an carried on walking to the bathroom,I rounded the corner an open the bathroom door to find her sitting on the sink's.(I felt Lissa inside my head listening an seeing everything I see)

"what are you doing here!"I exclaimed with disbelief,she smirked at me.

"nice to see you too!"she amused swinging her legs back an forth.

"I'm serious what are you doing here!"I exclaimed with shock hinted into my voice.

"hey no need to shout,I'm only sitting 4 foot away from you"she amused.

"just answer the question!"I cried.

"somebody seems stressed"she amused,I glared at her(Oh my god I did not just glare at her,I'm losing it all together,it's totally plain and simple I'm losing the plot.)

"your telling me"I muttered.

"I am"she shot back,I raised both my eye brows up at her.

"well I gave the Dark-Link's the state where the 4th Spirit Bound Warrior is,you wouldn't you be stress!"I stated.

"that was not your fault and that does not make you weak in the slightest(she hoped off the sink to stand in front of me),you didn't tell them the city which is good,that show's me that you stronger than you think you are "she stated.

"then why do I feel like it is my fault and that I'm weak then?"I asked,she placed a piece of my hair behind my left ear,and sighed.

"because even though you are Moroi Rare you still have humane feelings,use those humane feelings we have an make use of them,because great things can become of them"she stated with a warm smile.

"like what?"I asked with smirk.

"hey! I know the tricks in the book so don't even try an trick me into telling you"she amused an finished a pointed look,I chuckled.

"but I will give you this piece of information though"she stated.

"really!?"I exclaimed/asked,she chuckled.

"yes that is use Mason,he can be of great help to you"she stated.

Then the bathroom door flew open an a pair of footsteps sounded threw the bathroom,then we both to turn to face the person who entered at the same time while standing 2 foot away from each other.

The person who entered the bathroom froze instantly once their eyes fell upon us both,then she compose her self she started screaming.

"AAAAHHHH! OH MY GOD AAAHHHHH!"scream...

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

_Then the bathroom door flew open an a pair of footsteps sounded threw the bathroom,then we both to turn to face the person who entered at the same time while standing 2 foot away from each other._

_The person who entered the bathroom froze instantly once their eyes fell upon us both,then she compose her self she started screaming._

_"AAAAHHHH! OH MY GOD AAAHHHHH!"screamed _Viktoria.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"screamed Viktoria again,I composed my self from my shocked state.

"Vik you need to calm down,then I can explain what's going on here to you,okay"I said calmly,while holding my hands up in surrender.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"screamed Viktoria.

"I see she still a screamer then"she muttered,I rolled my eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"screamed Viktoria.

"Vik you need to calm down now,okay"I said calmly with my hands still holding up in surrender.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"screamed Viktoria again.

"jeez I forgot that girl had a set of lungs on her"she muttered aloud enough for only me to hear,I gave her a look that said 'your not helping the situation'.

Viktoria carried on screaming in the background while we had a little conversation.

"you know you could help me calm her down,since you know her a lot better than I do"I pointed out,she snorted.

"true I do know her better than you but...I know she better left alone to calm down when she screaming like this trust me(she gave me pointed look),over a thousand years on the other side I've spent with her"she said.

"so what,we've just got let her carry on screaming catching attention of strangers outside(she nodded),what if someone came in here to check what going on an saw her screaming(nodded over to Viktoria)like this "I stated

"then they just presume we told her some bad news an she taking it badly"she shot back.

"(I try to come with come back,but realised she right)your right"I said,she smirked at me.

"that's because were always right"she stated with a man eater smile.

"yeah that's true"I stated,chuckled at me.

"when do you think she'll stop screaming?"I asked,she looked over to her then back to me.

"pretty soon"she stated.

"really?"I asked,she nodded.

"yep"she said.

"how soon?"I asked,she looked down at her watch.

"in 5,4,3,2,1"she said.

* * *

"but it,but why,you,her,what,why,how?,huh?"asked Viktoria with confusion laced into her voice,while juster's her hands between us both. We both turn to face her giving her our full attention.

"well hello to you too Adeite"she said smugly.

"my name not Adeite it's..."said Viktoria before she was cut off.

"I know your name is Viktoria Zoya Nika Belikova,your from Baia Russia,you grew up with your Grandmother Yeva your mother Olena your two older sisters Sonya Karolina,plus your older brother Dimitri an his friend Ivan Zeklos,plus Ivan is half royal.

I also know that your birthday is June 3rd,an that Dimka as you would call him is your favourite sibling because you two a lot closer than the others. I basically know everything about you Viktoria"she stated with a warm smile,Viktoria eyes widen in shock.

"how?"asked Viktoria.

"Vik"I said.

"because I've known you for over thousand years Viktoria,I think after thousand years of being friends with someone you get to know their interests,dislikes,certain signs that mean their either upset/stressed/heart broken/in love the list could go on to be truthful"she said.

"this so freck'in weird"I muttered under my breathe.

"w-w-who are you?"breathed Viktoria.

"oh I'm sorry(she walked towards Viktoria,an held her hand out for to shake)I forget introduce myself my name is Flondra,Flondra Sariah Elizabeth Dracula"she said in a thick Romanian accent.

"w-w-wait you look like each other"stated Viktoria,Flondra turned to face me an locked gazes with me,we both walked stand in front of Viktoria side by side with are arms crossed.

"okay this kind of freaking me out now,why is there two of you!"exclaimed Viktoria,we turned our faces to look at each other then back to Viktoria,we both chuckled.

"it's because Rose and I are the same person,just I lived over a thousand years ago while Rose here(she nodded towards me)is living in the 21st century"stated Flondra.

"if you lived over a thousand years ago why you here"asked Viktoria with confusion laced into her voice.

"oh I'm only here to give myself some advice,I actually travelled from the past to future to talk to myself in the 21st century"Flondra stated.

"w-w-what?"asked Viktoria.

"it's along story,Rose I'll speak to you soon when your alone properly"Flondra stated.

"no it's okay you can tell me in front of Viktoria"I said,she shook her head.

"I can't this must be told you to you and only you"she stated.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise that this was a private conversation"apologised Viktoria.

"it's okay Viktoria this actually gives me some more time to gather some more information up,see you soon Rose"Flondra said.

"(she turned to start to walk out the bathroom,then she turned back round an pointed her finger at me)ohh quick question Rose"said Flondra.

"yes?"I asked.

"are you wearing the Dracula crest ring?"she asked her thick Romanian accent sounding stronger.

"what Dracula crest ring?"I asked,Viktoria eyes widened I gave her curious look.

"I guess not then"muttered Flondra,she rubbed her temples with index's fingers.

"Viktoria?"asked Flondra while looking up at her,she nodded.

"yes?"asked Viktoria.

"tell him to wait until he arrive's"stated Flondra.

"who arrive's?"asked Viktoria.

"he'll know trust me,but until then I shall be you good morrow(she bowed),wait what I'm I doing don't believe in this shit"she stated,mine an Viktoria eyes widen in shock.

"what? I didn't know it was a crime to swear"amused Flondra.

"no just that I thought people from olden days like over thousand years ago never swore"said Viktoria.

"you have to be joking right?(she shook her head),I maybe from along time ago but no matter what millennium I'm from I will always have the same personalty sweetheart"she amused.

"so I've been playing against the rules for over thousand years(she nodded),nice"I amused,she chuckled.

"oh you can so tell your same person"muttered Viktoria,me and Flondra placed a hand over are hearts an faked cried.

"that has to be the nicest thing anybody has every said to me"we said unison,Viktoria narrowed her eyes at us both.

"well I best be off,see you soon Rose bye"said Flondra.

"bye Flondra"I said,then a blue portal appear on the wall of bathroom,she waved at us both an stepped threw to the other side,then the blue portal disappeared.

* * *

"we better head back to the others"said Viktoria,I turned to face her.

"they actually sent me in here to check up on you,because if I didn't go Dimitri would off sooner or later"said Viktoria,I nodded.

"okay let's head back"I said.

With that we headed back to the others,Dimitri stood up so I sit down in the booth with him.

"you okay Roza?"asked Dimitri while sitting back down beside me on left,I turned to face him an interlocked our fingers.

"yes I'm fine Comrade"I said,he nodded an gave me quick kiss on my forehead.

"Rose why was Flondra here"whisper Lissa who sat on my right beside me into my ear.

"she wanted to pass on a message to me,but she got as far as saying Mason name before Viktoria came into the bathroom"I whispered back into her ear.

"what do you think she was gonna tell you?"whisper/asked Lissa.

"I think it may have something to with Dracula crest ring,she mentioned something about it before she disappeared threw the portal"I whisper back to her.

"really what does the ring look like?"whisper/asked Lissa.

"erm you've seen my family crest symbol haven't you?"I whisper/asked.

"yes I have"she whispered back.

"that's actually what the ring looks like,but this ring is special because this ring belongs to me"I whispered.

"really?"whisper/asked Lissa.

"yes everyone in my family is given their own personal piece of jewellery with our families crest on,mine is a ring"I whispered.

"really do you know where it is?"whisper/asked Lissa.

"no my crest ring hasn't been seen in centuries beyond centuries,it was lost after the old me died"I whispered.

"really?,you do think she know's where it is then"whisper/asked Lissa.

"probably...but I also think Viktoria knows too"I whispered.

"you think so?"questioned Lissa.

"yes when Flondra said something about the Dracula crest her eyes widen,I think she has pretty good idea where the crest is"I whispered to her.

"so what we whispering about?"whisper/asked Evan leaning down over the back of the booth,with his face in between mine an Lissa faces,we gasped.

He jumped over the back booth to slide down to sit in middle of us both,I glared at him as he placed his arms around both our shoulders.

"aaaah! my two girls"he amused out loud.

"Evan leave the poor girls alone"amused Abe sitting down at the end of the booth.

"what can't a big brother show some loving towards his little sister,and someone he also considers his little sister as well"faked hurt Evan,Lissa giggled.

"Jeez's I thought Pyro was bad"I muttered,he gave me confused look while the others chuckled at me.

"Pyro is my boyfriend an his real name is Christian Ozera(his eyes widened in shock),his element is fire hence the name Pyro"said Lissa with sorrowed hinted her voice,I knew she was missing him a lot more than she like to admit.

"Wait did you say Christian Ozera?"asked Evan,she nodded.

"Christian Ozera is my boyfriend's name"said Lissa.

"an Ozera,what does he look like?"asked Evan with curiosity laced into his voice.

"Christian Ozera black hair,pale icy blue eyes tall thin like most Moroi's."stated Adrian butting into the conversation,Evan nodded.

"does Christian have any close relatives?"asked Evan,I gave him confused look which he ignored.

"yes he does his father an mother an sister"stated Lissa (**in this story Christian parent's are alive!)**

"what their names?"asked Evan.

"Lucas Ozera is his dad,Moria Ozera is mom and his twin sister Natasha Ozera or has she like to be called Tasha"stated Lissa,he nodded an took in this piece information.**  
**

* * *

Then next thing I know my phone beeped inside my jeans pocket,I quickly fished threw then pulled out my Iphone to find a group text from Bailey an Dominic,I hid my phone under the table while read an typed back to them.

(**Text conversation between Rose,Bailey,Dominic)**

_Please say that was Flondra standing there watching us 20 minutes ago-Bailey_

_Yes it was Flondra :)-Rose_

_What did she want?-Dominic_

_I don't know we never got that far really,since Viktoria came into the bathroom :(-Rose_

_But before you interputed did she say anything?-Bailey_

_Yes something about Mason,you know the guy who one of my best friend's we found dead with Jade-Rose_

_yes I remember I'm sorry for loss Rora I truly I'm-Bailey_

_Oh yes I heard that the someone of the Wlyde line had been killed,along with Dhampir friend of the Dracula princess-Dominic_

_Yes they turned Dark-Link then they where killed by a Spirit Bound Warrior-Rose_

_Really? who!-Bailey_

_Well it wasn't me-Dominic_

_Or me-Bailey_

_Or me-Rose_

_I don't think it's the Spirit Bound Warrior up in California as well,as it's just too far for the to come to kill two Dark-Link's,this person must be a secretive Spirit Bound Warrior-Dominic_

_Yes they probably are!,I think now the rest of us Spirit Bound Warriors gonna have visit's from our old selves as well-Bailey_

_Yes your probably right Bailey-Dominic_

_oohhh here's are food we best eat,and continue this discussion later on-Bailey_

_Yes your right,and remember this doesn't leave this past the three of our lips,okay-Rose_

_Agreed-Dominic._

_(**The end of the text conversation between Rose,Bailey,Dominic)**_

I looked up to find that our food had all been placed down in front of us on the table,we all quickly tucked into the food before we hit the road again to California.

We hopped back into the cars we where sat in before,and then headed back on the highway to California I just hope we make it there on time.

* * *

**Sydney Pov:**

Well me and Lucinda had just literately just got back from our group discussion with Alchemist an Ms Jaclyn Terwilliger on campus,to our dorm's when my phone started ringing from my beside table.

"hey Lucinda do you mind handing me my phone(I sat down on Lucinda's bed pulling off my black knee length boots one at a time),ugh(I yanked them both off)it's on my bedside table please"I said.

"shore Syd"she said while walking over to bedside table,she threw over my phone but luckily I caught it in one hand.

"I'm gonna go for shower I'll be back in 20"called Lucinda heading to girls shower room close to our dorm room.

I quickly pressed answer without looking at the caller ID,shoot! I should of looked at the ID before answering!.

"hello Sydney Sage speaking how may I help you?"I asked.

"hello Sydney it's Abe Mazur here"he stated with mob boss tone,oh no he wants something I just know it.

"h-h-hello Abe what can I help you with?"I asked.

"well Sydney I would like to know who the female you have been signed to is"demand Abe,why would he want to know who I have been signed too?,it's probably not for a good reason,think of something Sydney think think!.

"I'm sorry Abe can't give you that information,as it's classified information from the Alchemist organisation"I stated with relief defiantly hinted in my voice.

"I've already spoke to them earlier on,they said they'd fax you over a copy of the permission slip which would allow you to tell me the information I'm seeking"stated Abe,dame it! he had me there,think of something Sydney come on!.

"well I'm...why would you like to have information of my charge?"I asked,trying to drag this out as long as possible.

"because I have reason to believe my charge and your charge are both in the same situation"stated Abe,oh really now this better not be one of his tricks.

"and what gives you reason to believe this?"I asked.

"Spirit Bound Warriors"was all Abe said,I let out aloud gasping noise,I swear I could hear the smile smirk forming on this lips threw the phone.

"does that ring any bells with you at all Sydney?"amused Abe.

"fine you have me there Abe"I stated with annoyance.

"yes I knew I would,plus think of this as the favour you owe me"stated Abe,I can tell just from his voice that a smirk was forming on his lips.

"so what is her full name Sydney?"Asked Abe,I let a out loud tired sigh.

"her name is Miss Lucinda Omand of Omand line"I stated,trying to give as little information as possible if I can help it.

"what's her element?"asked Abe out of curiosity.

"she an earth user and pretty good one too,she practices all the time she could possible be one the best Earth users out there,why who's your charge?"I asked.

"well I have Bailey Thorel of the Thorel line,and Dominic De Fry of the De Fry line and of course lastly no big deal or anything but Rosemarie Anne-Beth Dracula-Hathaway"amused Abe,I gasped.

(He has three Spirit Bound Warriors with him!,he helped find 3 Spirit Bound Warriors!.)

"Bailey's a death user,Dominic Spirit user while Rose is Fire user"stated Abe.

"well I presume your on your way down to California Palm Springs no doubt then"I stated plainly,I heard on the phone line Abe's chuckling.

"of course every second we waste gives the Dark-Link more of chance to find us"stated Abe,I rolled my eyes.

"you have until 9pm tonight get down here,or else me and Lucinda are running"I stated plainly.

"10:30pm sharp"demanded Abe.

"(I huffed)fine 10:30pm the latest and if you still not there by then(I trailed off)...Me and Lucinda will have no choice but to run since your leading a bunch off Dark-Link's our way"I stated.

"of course good luck Sydney"said Abe.

"hope to see you all by 10:30pm tonight"I said,and I meant it since if Lucinda is with other 3 Spirit Bound Warriors she'll be a lot safer.

"yes will be there,I'll make shore of it"stated Abe.

"good bye Abe"I said.

"good bye Sydney"said Abe,with that he hung up the phone I placed my phone inside my jean's pocket.

* * *

Then Lucinda walked back into the room fully dressed in white track suit,she dumped the clothes she was wearing earlier into hamper.

"Lucinda you have to pack up all your belongs"I stated,she turned to face me.

"why?"she asked.

"because the 3 other Spirit Bound Warriors and the Dark-Link's are on there way here,but the question is who will turn up first."I stated.

"oh lord let's get packing then(she raced over pulling clothes out her closet,while I was doing the same with my mine),who was it who called you Syd?"asked Lucinda.

"It was Abe Mazur you won't know him,he's a famous Mob boss he's a Moroi also"I stated,while stuffing my clothes into my 2 extra large back pack.

"oh okay when do we have to leave?"asked Lucinda,I looked up her we locked gazes.

"if Abe's cars aren't here by 10:30pm sharp we run"I stated,she nodded.

"I'm gonna change into something more travel worthy"she said,I nodded.

"you go first Lucinda I'll continue to pack"I said,she nodded an left to go the bathroom to change.

I quickly ran round like mad women placing everything we own into 4 extra large back's,about 10 minute's later I have all the bag packed's,an Lucinda stepped out the bathroom.

She was wearing a long v-neck sleeveless white t-shirt along with a pair of black leggings,under a over sized knitted beige sweater(**It's called a c****ardigan for us Brit's)**with black knee length pull on boots,her sun kissed strawberry coloured hair hanging down slightly wavy.

I quickly grabbed some clothes to change into an headed straight into the bathroom to change,I then once I was changed ran out checked the clock the time read 8:56pm.

I was wearing witchery brown crisp linen blazer along with a pair of skinny blue jeans,white Suzy Summer Top with brown Palmer Stretch Calf Boots,my Blonde hair hanging down on my back.

"what we gonna do for next hour or so?"asked Lucinda.

"where we gonna go wait by the entrance,I'll be able to see if it's Abe's car or not"I stated,she she picked up her two extra large,while picked up mine we headed towards the door of our dorm.

"wait!"I asked,she turned to face me.

"do you have your weapon's on you?"I asked,she padded herself down.

"yes I have all the weapon's I brought with me on or in my bag's"she said,I nodded with that we headed towards the entrance.

"we should probably get something to eat before they arrive"pointed Lucinda.

"yes that would be a great Idea"I stated.

Then headed to the cafeteria for the last time.

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

Dimitri/Viktoria/Lissa are asleep so me/Abe/Evan and Adrian are still left awake,I was so bored but thank the lord I wasn't squished between Viktoria an Dimitri while they are sleeping,as we changed the sitting arrangement of the car only slightly though.

Abe was still driving an Evan was still shot gun,but behind him this time was Lissa,then next to her Viktoria,who is next to Dimitri,and me an Adrian are behind them all.

"are we there yet?"I asked.

"no"said Evan.

"how about now?"I asked.

"no"said Evan,I paused for minute.

"what about now?"I asked

"nooo"said Evan,Adrian gave me a look that said'you seriously aren't playing this game are you',I nodded while he chuckled at me.

"wwwhhhatt aaaabbbbboooouuuuuttttt nnnnnnnow"I asked dragging out each word,Evan sighed while Adrian tried to hold back his laughter.

"no"said Evan growing annoyed at me,I paused for moment or two.

"how about now?"I asked,Adrian cover his mouth with the palms of his hands trying to holding back his laughter,Abe looked up to me threw the mirror with a smirk forming on his lips.

"no"said Evan sounding bored of this conversation.

"really how about(I pause)...now"I asked he sighed,Adrian head fell back he was silently laughing beside me.

"no we are not there yet,Rose"bit out Evan,I paused for another moment or two.

"are we here now?"I asked he let a low growl,Adrian was clutching his stomach while laughing silently.

"no were not here yet"bit out Evan losing his patients.

"are we there yet?"I asked.

"no we are not there yet!"stated Evan slightly louder than his usual tone,Adrian had his head resting on my shoulder with his whole body turning to face me,his hands clutching my right arm while laughing silently with tears spilling over the edge of his eye lids.

"(I pause for a minute)are we there yet"I asked quickly,I heard Abe chuckling from the front.

"yes"said Evan,my ears perked up.

"Really!?"I asked with happiness laced into my voice.

"he turned around to face me)NOO!"exclaimed Evan then he turn to face the front again,Adrian head fell limp into my lap he had tears streaming down this face,was trying to hard to make a sound.

"your mean to me"I whined,he let an other low growl.

"are we there yet?"I asked Adrian started coughing threw his laughter,Abe looked up in the mirror with a big smirk forming on his lips,while Evan getting very annoyed.

"Nooooo!"cried Evan while throwing his hands up in the air,landing on his knee(making slapping noise),I could't help it any longer me and Adrian burst out laughing.

"aah! hahahaha"I exclaimed.

"hahahaha you hahaha are hahaha so hahaha funny hahaha when hahaha you hahaha angry"I said Adrian threw his laughter.

"hmm what,huh?(yawn)what's so funny?"asked Viktoria,her Lissa an Dimitri open up there eyes an turn around to face me and Adrian,we both clutching our stomachs an of our heads touching each other.

"oh nothing nothing at all really,just Rose pissing me off big time"muttered Evan.

"okay that enough I need to keep my eyes on the road now,but I can't with all the joking around me"stated Abe, after we all fell asleep for the rest of the journey.

* * *

**Sydney Pov:**

"(she moaned into her pizza)oh god how I love Pepperoni an Cheese BBQ sauce Pizza!"exclaimed Lucinda.

"I know you do that's why I ordered it for you(I smiled),plus you always loved Pepperoni an Cheese BBQ sauce Pizza since you where 7 when you tried your first take out meal,(she chuckled at the memory)I also remember you saying those words too"I amused.

"yes well do you blame me it's so tasty"she amused,I chuckled.

"wooh slow down there tiger(she froze with full slice of piece stuffed in her mouth),you don't want to be sick"I said,she nodded.

"what time is it?"she asked.

"I don't know I'll check"I said,I placed my black hang bag on my lap an fished threw until I found my phone.

"it's 10:03pm"I said.

"oh okay so have like 27 minutes until we leave?"asked Lucinda.

"yes"I said with a smile.

"you know I'm gonna miss this place"she said,I give her confused look.

"you know since we've spend 5 years here"she said,I smiled.

"yes 5 years of us living/sharing a room together"I said,she gave me large grin.

"yes 5 years of living with my best friend"she stated.

"yes 5 years,I wouldn't change one thing of it"I said,she smiled if possible even wider at me.

"I love you Syd"she said,I smiled.

"I love you too Luc,even though your Vampire/angel"I said with amusement hinted in my voice,she narrowed her eyes at me.

"hahaha very funny Human/witch"she shot back,I chuckled.

"we should probably go say bye to Ms Jaclyn Terwilliger"I stated,she nodded.

With that we threw our trash in the bin,and headed towards Ms Jaclyn Terwilliger office to say goodbye.

I knocked on the door we heard a faint'come in',we stepped threw the door Ms Terwilliger looked up at us both.

"I see it time for you to leave"she said.

"yes but we couldn't leave without saying goodbye"I said,she smiled.

"thank you Ms Jaclyn for everything really"said Lucinda,she smiled at her.

"yes we are really grateful for all you've done for us both"I said,she walked over gave us both hugs goodbye.

"well this is goodbye for now"I said.

"yes good luck to the both of you"Ms Jaclyn said.

"thank you,see you Ms Jaclyn"said Lucinda.

"bye Sydney an Lucinda"she said.

With that we headed towards the entrance to see if Abe's car turns up first,I make shore where hidden behind a tree so if the Dark-Link's where to turn up we would head start.

Then I hear the sounds of car's engine's,my heart starts racing as those car's either belong to Abe or the Dark-Link's.

"Sydney someone here"whispered Lucinda.

"yes someone is"I said.

"is it time for them to turn up?"Asked Lucinda,I looked down at my phone.

"10:30pm sharp"I said,she gasped.

"it's either Abe or the Dark-Link's have found us"I said.

"should we take a look to see?"Asked Lucinda,I nodded.

"yes but we have to be careful if it is the Dark-Link's they won't hesitate to kill you"I said.

"(she gulped)okay"she breathed.

We slowly both stepped out behind the large oak tree not to much that we would be noticed but just enough to see,I gasped...

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter,Omg what did you guys think of this chapter?,I even did a Sydney Pov! again,what did you guys think of Sydney and Lucinda together!. ****Who did you think reached them first!,let me know!**

**Who do you think arrived at Amberwood prep was it Abe or the Dark-Link's?,ooh guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out!.**

**Omg my god Flondra turned up aahhh! an Viktoria totally freaked out! about it,to be truthful it would be kind of freaking to see two version of your friend who you know defiantly isn't a twin.**

**Rose and Evan have some more family banter between them,don't worry I will threw Christian back into the story soon!,I wonder why Evan took such an interest in Christian family?.**

**Also Mason will be back in soon as well! I don't know when yet but soon I hope!,I miss having him and Christian in the story!.**

**The Dracula ring was mentioned again!,Dimitri has the ring remember guys but what did Flondra mean he has to wait until 'he arrives'?,who do you think he is?.**

**Also p.s don't forget to vote on the poll who you want Evan to end up with! it's on my profile!,only one person voted and I need more to make final decision please!. :)**

**Please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please ****don't forget to leave a review please guys!,************I love reading them,and also any question's you have I'll gladly answer for you!.****Thanks for reading guys!**

**I'll update when I can x :)**

**~kayleigh x**


	32. Chapter 32: against the rules

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD,I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER,THANK YOU 'Twilight407501'FOR REVIEWING!,OHHH WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE WHO ARRIVES FIRST THEN HEHE. :)**

**DO YOU GUYS THINK THERE GONNA MAKE IT IN TIME TO SYDNEY AN LUCINDA?,OR WILL THEY MISS THE DEADLINE?.**

**ALSO DON'T WORRY THE OTHERS IN ST VLADIMIR'S ACADEMY WILL BE BACK IN STORY LATER ON, SO IT ISN'T THE LAST YOU SEEN OF THEM :).**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I REALLY LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE IF YOU WANT MAKE A SUGGESTION FOR CERTAIN CHAPTER FEEL WRITE TO MESSAGE ME AND I CAN SEE IF I CAN FIT IT INTO THE STORY IF YOU LIKE.**

**ALSO THERE IS POLL ON THE PROFILE ABOUT WHO SHOULD END UP WITH EVAN!,PLEASE PLACE YOUR ANSWER THERE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHO YOU THINK IS SUITABLE FOR HIM,I HAVE TO SAY EVAN IS DEFIANTLY ONE OF MY FAVOURITES CHARTERS I MADE UP :).**

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME WHO YOU WANT EVAN END UP WITH,I'M TORN YOU SEE AND I WOULD FOR YOU DECIDE IT!**

**ALSO I WON'T BE UPDATING TOMORROW NIGHT BECAUSE OF FATHER'S DAY ,OR WEDNESDAY NIGHT OR THURSDAY NIGHT EITHER!.**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: hey Sydney,Lucinda

Sydney: hello kayleigh

Lucinda: hey kayleigh

Me: how are you both?

Sydney: panicking an freaked out in the inside,an on the outside I'm alright

Lucinda: yeah I'm good,it's just waiting for the unknown to happen,you?.

Me: me I'm good!,one of you wouldn't mind doing the disclaimer for me would you?.

Sydney: I'll do it for you kayleigh it's not a problem,kayleigh doesn't own any details of VA or Bloodlines series but she does own the Moroi Rare/Dark-Link's/God's/Goddess's population.

Me: Thank you Sydney good to you both!

Lucinda: thank you you Kayleigh

Sydney: yes thank you Kayleigh!

**The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

**Previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

**Sydney Pov:**

"(she moaned into her pizza)oh god how I love Pepperoni an Cheese BBQ sauce Pizza!"exclaimed Lucinda.

"I know you do that's why I ordered it for you(I smiled),plus you always loved Pepperoni an Cheese BBQ sauce Pizza since you where 7 when you tried your first take out meal,(she chuckled at the memory)I also remember you saying those words too"I amused.

"yes well do you blame me it's so tasty"she amused,I chuckled.

"wooh slow down there tiger(she froze with full slice of piece stuffed in her mouth),you don't want to be sick"I said,she nodded.

"what time is it?"she asked.

"I don't know I'll check"I said,I placed my black hang bag on my lap an fished threw until I found my phone.

"it's 10:03pm"I said.

"oh okay so have like 27 minutes until we leave?"asked Lucinda.

"yes"I said with a smile.

"you know I'm gonna miss this place"she said,I give her confused look.

"you know since we've spend 5 years here"she said,I smiled.

"yes 5 years of us living/sharing a room together"I said,she gave me large grin.

"yes 5 years of living with my best friend"she stated.

"yes 5 years,I wouldn't change one thing of it"I said,she smiled if possible even wider at me.

"I love you Syd"she said,I smiled.

"I love you too Luc,even though your Vampire/angel"I said with amusement hinted in my voice,she narrowed her eyes at me.

"hahaha very funny Human/witch"she shot back,I chuckled.

"we should probably go say bye to Ms Jaclyn Terwilliger"I stated,she nodded.

With that we threw our trash in the bin,and headed towards Ms Jaclyn Terwilliger office to say goodbye.

I knocked on the door we heard a faint'come in',we stepped threw the door Ms Terwilliger looked up at us both.

"I see it time for you to leave"she said.

"yes but we couldn't leave without saying goodbye"I said,she smiled.

"thank you Ms Jaclyn for everything really"said Lucinda,she smiled at her.

"yes we are really grateful for all you've done for us both"I said,she walked over gave us both hugs goodbye.

"well this is goodbye for now"I said.

"yes good luck to the both of you"Ms Jaclyn said.

"thank you,see you Ms Jaclyn"said Lucinda.

"bye Sydney an Lucinda"she said.

With that we headed towards the entrance to see if Abe's car turns up first,I make shore where hidden behind a tree so if the Dark-Link's where to turn up we would head start.

Then I hear the sounds of car's engine's,my heart starts racing as those car's either belong to Abe or the Dark-Link's.

"Sydney someone here"whispered Lucinda.

"yes someone is"I said.

"is it time for them to turn up?"Asked Lucinda,I looked down at my phone.

"10:30pm sharp"I said,she gasped.

"it's either Abe or the Dark-Link's have found us"I said.

"should we take a look to see?"Asked Lucinda,I nodded.

"yes but we have to be careful if it is the Dark-Link's they won't hesitate to kill you"I said.

"(she gulped)okay"she breathed.

We slowly both stepped out behind the large oak tree not to much that we would be noticed but just enough to see,I gasped...

* * *

**Chapter 28: against the rules**

**Sydney Pov:**

"(she_ gulped)okay"she breathed._

_We slowly both stepped out behind the large oak tree not to much that we would be noticed but just enough to see,I gasped..._

They didn't make it.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Abe said he would be here,but he isn't.

They found us the Dark-Link actually have found us,there around 10 large black Van's with black tinted window's pulled up at the front entrance blocking anyone from entering,an leaving.

This it is,this is the end for me and Lucinda.

I can't believe I failed her,Lucinda has been placed into my care to protect her from the Dark-Link's,but the Dark-Link's still found us I should of been more careful with her!.

I should formed better plan,I shouldn't of just really counted on Abe plan.

"Sydney please tell me that Abe's van's pulled up outside"pleaded Lucinda,I sighed.

"I wish I could Luc,I really wish I could"I said with sorrow laced into my voice.

I felt like I had really let her down,I thought well I really truly believed that Abe would make it here on time,I just got both mine and Lucinda hopes up for nothing.

"what we gonna do now?"asked Lucinda,I turn to face her an sighed.

"now we run"I said,then I felt a tap on my shoulder I ignore it for a few minute's.

"Lucinda why do you keep tapping my shoulder,I'm standing slightly in front of you?"I asked,she turned to face me an gave me confused look.

"I don't know what your talking about?"she questioned,I gave her confused look an then I felt another tap on my shoulder,I turn around to face the person my eyes widened in shock.

"about time you answered me"she amused.

"oh my god"breathed Lucinda.

"what are you..."I trailed off,she chuckled.

"I'm here to help rescue you"she amused.

"is there more of you?"I Asked,she shook her head.

"no(she paused,I gave her confused look)I may or may not have snuck off when they weren't looking to come save your asses"she stated,I sighed.

"Abe's gonna kill me"I muttered.

"probably"she amused.

"what's your name?"asked Lucinda,she turned to face her.

"Rose,Rose Dracula-Hathaway,I'm guessing your Lucinda Omand of the Omand line then"Rose stated,Lucinda nodded.

"yes I am,wow Syd you where right the other Spirit Bound Warriors are closer than we think"stated Lucinda,I rolled my eyes an chuckled quietly.

"well if you guys want to make it out here alive,then I suggest we should really start heading towards the side entrance to the car I borrowed from the safe house"stated Rose,we nodded.

"okay just follow my lead,an stick close to me we can't afford to split up with the amount of Dark-Link's on the school propriety now "said Rose,with that we hide behind the tree again.

"did you get a chance to find out many Dark-Link's are here?"I asked,she nodded.

"it's one of largest group numbers I've seen for along time,there must be add least a 200 an odd Dark-Link's spread across the whole of the campus"stated Rose,I nodded an gulped.

"what do we do now?"asked Lucinda,Rose scouted the area.

"see there(she pointed to left side of us,where classroom's hallway starts),we have go threw there without the Dark-Link seeing us,Sydney your a witch right?"asked Rose.

"sort of I have witch blood running threw my veins,but I'm basically human other wise"I stated.

"but can you cast spells?"asked Rose,I thought about it for minute.

"no not really yet,I cast small spells that last seconds really that about all"I stated,she sighed an nodded.

"Lucinda how much training have you done with your power spells?"asked Rose.

"a fair bit but depends which section you mean to be truthful"stated Lucinda.

"how about the Doppelgänger spells,have you done them before?"Asked Rose,Lucinda eyes widened.

"that's my favourite one to practice with!"she exclaimed quietly.

"good hold my hands(she grabbed both Rose hands,and turned to stand in front of each other toe to toe),we say the spell at the same time,okay"said Rose,then they started chanting in another language.

Then suddenly another version of both them appeared right in front of my eyes,my eyes widen in shock it was like looking at 2 set's of twins.

"what the?"I asked.

"cool isn't it"amused Lucinda,I chuckled.

"they are holograms of our selves,they look real but you can put your hand straight threw them like this(she put's her hand into her doppelgänger,an came out the other side of her),see"said Rose,I nodded.

"Holograms when we run left,you both run right okay"rose said,they nodded.

"what do we do now?"Asked Lucinda,Rose poked her head out the side of the tree started waving her hands in the air like man women.

"yooh! over here Dark-Link's,Spirit Bound Warriors over here!"yelled Rose at the top her lungs,I pulled her back behind the tree.

"are you out your mind,your gonna get us all killed!"I exclaimed quietly,she chuckled.

"Relax Sydney I have a plan,but I need the attention of the Dark-Link's first"she amused,she walked over the Doppelgänger an placed a hand on each of their shoulders,then suddenly 15 more Doppelgänger version's of themselves appear.

"okay you hologram's listen here ,you all start running every which direction apart from there(she pointed to classroom's hallway),okay"Rose said,they nodded.

"so what's the aim here?"I asked.

"a distraction they'll to busy trying to catch the doppelgänger to see us leave"she stated,I nodded.

"so there basically decoy's for us then?"asked Lucinda,she nodded.

"okay on the count of three we all peg'it,okay"said Rose.

"yes"I said.

"okay"said Lucinda.

"1"said Rose.

"2"said Lucinda.

"3,go"I exclaimed,with that we(me,and the real Rose an Lucinda)bolted of the classroom hallway,while the doppelgänger's run every which way they please.

* * *

I slammed open the door we all quickly raced into the long hallway,luckily the classrooms are empty now an that teacher/students dorms are located at back of campus.

Rose stopped out side supply closet open the door an ran inside an me and Lucinda followed suit,as entered I noticed that Rose was hunched over working on something on the wall.

Then I notice that was opening a secret passaged way,huh I didn't know the school had secret passaged ways! wow if I had known that life would been so much easier.

"Down here"Rose said.

"what's down there?"Asked Lucinda.

"the car I borrowed aka our escape root"said Rose.

"how we gonna get there,it look's like endless whole?"I asked.

"Basically you dive into the whole an you'll slide down to the ground into the under garage,it's meant to be used for teacher/staff but I managed to sneak in,and find a spot"amused Rose,I nodded while stirring at her with wide eyes.

"who want's to go first?"asked Rose,silence.

"fine I'll go first(she holds her hands up surrender),okay"said Rose,then she dived in the whole that lead into the garage.

"next!"yelled Rose from the garage.

"Lucinda you go next"I instructed,she did the same Rose.

"okay Sydney it's your turn!"yelled Lucinda from the garage.

"well here goes nothing"I said,while following suit.

I landed with 'hmpt' sound on concrete ground,dame it that hurt my backside so much I'll defiantly have a large nasty bruise in morning.

"here take my hand"said Rose offering her hand,I placed my pale hand into her tanned hand an stood up.

"okay what now?"Asked Lucinda,Rose smirked while I brushed the dirt of my clothes.

"now we go find my baby"said Rose.

"your baby?"I asked,she nodded.

"my red an black Bugatti Veyron super sport car to be exact"she amused.

"that's so cool my dad never let me drive one of them or let alone sit in one,I always to wanted to drive in Bugatti Veyron!"exclaimed Lucinda,Rose chuckled.

"oh yeah rich Royal families only the have the best"I muttered.

"come on my car over there(she pointed to the far corner of the garage),let's go"said Rose,we ran up the car quickly we stuff mine an Lucinda bags into the trunk of the car,an slam it shut then we hop into the car.

(Rose driving,me shot gun while Lucinda sat behind me).

"so everyone here who needs to be here?"Asked Rose.

"yes just me and Lucinda"I stated,she nodded.

"belongings?"asked Rose,I nodded.

"check"I said.

"weapons?"asked Rose,we turned to Lucinda.

"check"she said,we turn to face the front.

"fake passports for emergency's?"Asked Rose,I nodded.

"check got them both in my bag here"I stated,she nodded.

"Angelic books/spell books etc?"asked Rose,I nodded.

"check"I said with warm smile.

"I think we covered basically everything important now"I said,she nodded.

"you girls ready to have little drag race"amused Rose while starting to rev the engine,with smirk on her lips.

"Rose quick question before we go(she turned to face me,and nodded),what exactly happened before you found us here,like how much trouble you gonna be in when we get the safe house?"I asked.

"probably fuck loads(she shrugged it off),but if I hadn't then you guys would of been dead now(I nodded)also if your worrying I did let three people I was coming here"she stated while looking dead set into my eyes.

"who?"I asked.

"well Bailey Thorel,Dominic De Fry and Lissa Dragomir"she stated,I nodded.

"well any-ways can you tell us how you found us?"I asked.

"well...

* * *

**(just before Rose found Sydney and Lucinda)**

**Rose Pov:**

"Rose?"asked Abe from the driving seat.

"yes?"I asked.

"do you still have your keys on you for the California safe house?"asked Abe,I fished threw my pockets an surprisingly I did.

"yes I do why?"I asked.

"where gonna be staying there for awhile over Christmas to be persist"said Abe,everyone else's ear perked up.

"where staying at our Dracula California safe house for Christmas?"Asked Evan,Abe chuckled.

"yes I also have surprise for you all for Christmas,it be delivered in a week or so"stated Abe.

"what's the Dracula safe house like?"Asked Viktoria.

"huge!"I exclaimed,she turned around to face me.

"really!"exclaimed Viktoria.

"yes it huge mansion up on of very tall hill deep into the forest,it's also not quite in California but it's close though!"I stated with a warm smile,she grinned at me.

"very modern stylish really 21st century lay out,the colour mostly black/white/red also each room is 20 times the size of the classrooms in St Vladimir's Academy"I stated.

"wow how do you not get lost in such large large area?"asked Dimitri,I give him a wink just because I felt like it.

"I think after 17 years of spending on and off times at safe house,you get to know the place inside an out"I amused,he chuckled.

"wow is that the hill!"exclaimed Adrian beside me,I chuckled an nodded.

"yes that's the hill"I stated,Dimitri Viktoria Adrian and even Lissa jaw dropped to the ground.

"that house frick'in huge!"they exclaimed in unison,me Abe and Evan chuckled.

Half an hour later we arrive at the big open driveway of the Dracula safe house estate,my friends stirred at the mansion in awe.

"well come on guys we better get move on"I said,with that we entered threw huge double sized cream doors.

We headed down the long hallway with pictures of my family over the last...well since man first appeared really to be truthful.

Finally 10 minute's later after walking down the extremely long hallway we made it to the livering room,(**Pic on Profile)** we all sat down on white long rounded sofa.

I decided to speak up about something that has seriously been bugging my mind,I just can't keep it pushed away any longer.

"Abe when are we gonna find the 4th Spirit Bound Warrior,you said we'd be there by 10:30pm sharp it's now 9:59pm!"I stated.

"Rose where not going"he stated,my eyes widened.

"wait?"I breathed.

"where not going"said Abe if he was speaking to child trying to get them to understand himself,my angry boiled.

"WHAT!"I shrieked.

"I said..."said Abe before I cut him off.

"I know what you said,it's what you didn't say instead that's pissed me off"I stated.

"Rose he has reason's"piped in Evan,I turned my attention to him.

"you knew he wasn't going to go safe them didn't you"I spat out,he nodded shyly.

"yes I did but I know why,he was only thinking of you three"stated Evan.

"really what about the 4th Spirit Bound Warrior huh!"I yelled.

"Roza calm down"soothed Dimitri.

"yes Rose just listen to Dimitri"stated Evan,I turned to glare at him.

"no I won't fucking calm down for you!"I exclaimed to Evan while standing to my feet.

"Rose listen..."said Evan before I cut him off.

"NOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!,I'M LEAVING IF ANYONE NEEDS ME I'LL IN BASEMENT IN THE GYM"I yell,then I ran out the room to the gym well tell a lie I'm actually running to garage part of the basement.

* * *

As I entered I quickly ran to the other side of the basement to where we hang the car keys on the wall,I grabbed my Bugatti Veyron keys to my car an quickly run over an open the door.

Then I hear 3 pairs of footsteps heading towards the garage part of the basement,shit! I'm fucked if that Evan or Abe shit get in the car quick!.

"Rose!"shouted Lissa.

"Rora!"shouted Bailey.

"Rora are you here!?"shouted/asked Dominic.

I stopped an closed the door of my car an wait for them to turn up,then they appeared looking hot an bothered (wow they must of really raced over here).

"what is it?"I asked,Lissa was about to speak but I cut her off.

"listen it doesn't matter what you say or do I going to Amberwood to save them no matter what you all say"I stated firmly.

"we know"said Bailey,I gave her confused look.

"yeah we figured you would go no matter what"said Lissa with a warm smile.

"yes that's why we wanted to tell you we have your back,so get moving an beat the Dark-Link's there"stated Dominic,I grinned at them.

"thank you for understanding my reasons"I said.

"of course now go!"amused Bailey,I slammed open the door of my car an hopped into the car.

I then started the engine up an then rolled my window to speak to them again.

"try an keep them distracted for an hour or two please"I said.

"we'll try Rose I can't promise it will last very long"said Lissa.

"if worst comes to worst use compulsion or one the old spells from Moroi Rare books"I stated.

"thank Rose we'll keep that in mind"stated Dominic.

"see you guys"I said.

"see you later Rose"Said Lissa.

"yeah see you soon Rora"said Bailey.

"see you later an the other later on,be safe an don't mess round trying to piss of the Dark-Link's just get them an head back to the car to here,okay"said Dominic with a pointed look, rolled my eyes.

"bye see you later"I said while waving,I rolled up my window an drive out the garage.

Then 20 minute's later I hit the free way taking my secret short cut to Amberwood prep,god I hope I make it on time,please lord let me make it on time!.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter,Omg what did you guys think of this chapter?,I even did a Sydney Pov! again,what did you guys think of Sydney and Lucinda together!.OMG so Rose and the Dark-Link's got there at the same time!,luckily they got the garage safely but will they make it to the safe house?.**

**Sorry this chapter isn't very long I really busy today plus I had really bad headache that only started disappearing around midnight,but I still wrote you something because it's un fair to leave you hanging!.**

**I won't be updating tomorrow night or Wednesday night or Thursday night this week,I might find time on them days but at the moment I haven't sorry! :(.**

**Also the reason why Rose's car a Bugatti Veyron because I'm in love with them!,plus the red an black version if my fav!.**

**Also p.s don't forget to vote on the poll who you want Evan to end up with! it's on my profile!,only one person voted and I need more to make final decision please!. :)**

**Please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please ****don't forget to leave a review please guys!,************I love reading them,and also any question's you have I'll gladly answer for you!.****Thanks for reading guys!**

**I'll update when I can x :)**

**~kayleigh x**


	33. A

**Authors note: Spirit Bound Warriors: The awakening**

If I can get between 4-10 more reviews I promise I will bring a character(maybe Christian)or two from St Vladimir's back,maybe even let you guys chose the Characters instead.

And I'll also announce huge surprise too! hehehe :D

Also Rose Lucinda and Sydney will have to out run the Dark-Link's back to the safe house,will they do it? or will they be kidnapped.

Don't worry guys only one more day an you'll find out! hehe.

Also I hope everyone had a wonderful fathers day with their dad's,I know I did as me and my dad such a great day hehe!.

An to the people who don't know/have anything to do with the dad/or have died R.I.P!(stay strong you little soldiers!)but have still have their mum,I hope they had a wonderful mother day instead!.

**Also p.s don't forget to vote on the poll who you want Evan to end up with! it's on my profile!,only one person voted and I need more to make final decision please!. :)**

******I'll update tomorrow night some time!.**

******~kayleigh x**


	34. Chapter 34:The chase is on!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD,I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU 'Twilight407501'FOR REVIEWING!,OMG REALLY SO LUCKY!, AN YEAH THEY WON'T MIND YOU BORROWING*cough*STEALING*cough*THEIR CAR ;).**

**AND I APOLOGISE I GOT THE DAYS MIXED UP*****face palms face*I MEANT TO SAY TUESDAY NIGHT! NOT WEDNESDAY NIGHT!, YOU SEE IT'S MY LITTLE COUSIN'S 9th BIRTHDAY PARTY,AND WHERE GONNA SURPRISE HIM BY TURING UP AT HIS HOUSE BEFORE ARRIVES AN PLUS IT'S ALL DAY PARTY!,SO I WON'T HAVE TIME FOR UPDATE SORRY!. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HIS FACE WHEN HE SEE ME THERE!,I LOVE MY LITTLE COUSIN TO BITS! :).**

**ALSO I THINK CAN WORK SOMETHING OUT FOR THURSDAY NIGHT NOW GUYS!,SORRY ABOUT THAT I JUST GOT MIXED UP! EEEPPP SORRY!.**

**THANK YOU Shandelle! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY! AN AS LONG AS PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING THE STORY I'LL UPDATE EVERYDAY!,THERE MAY BE THE ODD DAY WHEN I CAN'T BUT OTHER WISE I'M ALL YOURS. ALSO IT MEANS A LOT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT! :) HEHE.**

**THANK YOU 'BOOKS-R-AWSOME' I'M SO HAPPY YOUR ENJOYING THE STORY!,AND DON'T WORRY I'LL BRING HIM BACK OVER THE NEXT TWO CHAPTER SO LOOK OUT FOR HIM!,AND ALSO A SURPRISE WILL ANNOUNCED SOON!**

**ALSO HOW MUCH TROUBLE IS ROSE GONNA GET INTO WHEN/IF SHE MAKES IT THE SAFE HOUSE OKAY?,OR WILL THEY BE KIDNAPPED BY THE DARK-LINK'S?.**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I REALLY LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE IF YOU WANT MAKE A SUGGESTION FOR CERTAIN CHAPTER FEEL WRITE TO MESSAGE ME AND I CAN SEE IF I CAN FIT IT INTO THE STORY IF YOU LIKE.**

**ALSO THERE IS POLL ON THE PROFILE ABOUT WHO SHOULD END UP WITH EVAN!,PLEASE PLACE YOUR ANSWER THERE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHO YOU THINK IS SUITABLE FOR HIM,I HAVE TO SAY EVAN IS DEFIANTLY ONE OF MY FAVOURITES CHARTERS I MADE UP :).**

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME WHO YOU WANT EVAN END UP WITH,I'M TORN YOU SEE AND I WOULD FOR YOU DECIDE IT!**

******Disclaimer:**

Me: hiya Rose.

Rose: hey kay!

Me: how are you!?

Rose: I'm awesome!,you?

Me: I'm great!,what you up too?

Rose: the same old stuff you know saving the world fighting evil,trying to find Spirit Bound Warriors while playing by my own rules,yeah nothing new there you?

Me: eeeep cool! you know just the same old stuff as well writing the new chapter!.

Rose: nothing new there for either one of us then*I chuckle*

Me: do you have time to do the disclaimer for me please?

Rose: sure why not Evan Abe and probably Dimitri gonna kill me any-ways,why not delay the death sentence a little longer hey!,Kayleigh doesn't own VA or Bloodlines series but she does own the Moroi Rare/Dark-Link's/God's/Goddess's population!

Me: Thank you Rose!

Rose: no problem!

(Evan/Abe enter)

Evan: I thought I heard Rose's voice here a second ago

Abe: yes I thought I did too *plays with goatee beard*

Rose: Shit gotta run see ya!

**The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

**Previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

As I entered I quickly ran to the other side of the basement to where we hang the car keys on the wall,I grabbed my Bugatti Veyron keys to my car an quickly run over an open the door.

Then I hear 3 pairs of footsteps heading towards the garage part of the basement,shit! I'm fucked if that Evan or Abe shit get in the car quick!.

"Rose!"shouted Lissa.

"Rora!"shouted Bailey.

"Rora are you here!?"shouted/asked Dominic.

I stopped an closed the door of my car an wait for them to turn up,then they appeared looking hot an bothered (wow they must of really raced over here).

"what is it?"I asked,Lissa was about to speak but I cut her off.

"listen it doesn't matter what you say or do I going to Amberwood to save them no matter what you all say"I stated firmly.

"we know"said Bailey,I gave her confused look.

"yeah we figured you would go no matter what"said Lissa with a warm smile.

"yes that's why we wanted to tell you we have your back,so get moving an beat the Dark-Link's there"stated Dominic,I grinned at them.

"thank you for understanding my reasons"I said.

"of course now go!"amused Bailey,I slammed open the door of my car an hopped into the car.

I then started the engine up an then rolled my window to speak to them again.

"try an keep them distracted for an hour or two please"I said.

"we'll try Rose I can't promise it will last very long"said Lissa.

"if worst comes to worst use compulsion or one the old spells from Moroi Rare books"I stated.

"thank Rose we'll keep that in mind"stated Dominic.

"see you guys"I said.

"see you later Rose"Said Lissa.

"yeah see you soon Rora"said Bailey.

"see you later an the other later on,be safe an don't mess round trying to piss of the Dark-Link's just get them an head back to the car to here,okay"said Dominic with a pointed look, rolled my eyes.

"bye see you later"I said while waving,I rolled up my window an drive out the garage.

Then 20 minute's later I hit the free way taking my secret short cut to Amberwood prep,god I hope I make it on time,please lord let me make it on time!.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**chapter 29**

**Evan Pov:**

After Rose stormed out the room Lissa Bailey an Dominic shortly followed her afterwards to the basement ,then everyone went silent not one person moved or said one word to each other.

Well that was until Lissa Bailey an Dominic returned Roseless,as they walked into the room Lissa looked up an met my gaze I detected a faint guilty look hinted in her wide jade green eyes,I continued to stir into her jade green eyes with my light blue fierce eyes an waited until she cracked.

It was working she starting to crack,her eyes kept giving away that she hiding something from me that will tick me off,she also started to fidget in her sit while under my fierce gaze.

She even tried to make her eyes wonder else where,but in the end they would always end up meeting my mine,she gonna crack any minute now I can feel it.

Suddenly I heard a loud"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!"cried Lissa,I smirked.

Bingo! she cracked she finally cracked,I would of thought though as having Rose as a best friend she would be used to the infamous Dracula-Hathaway stirs/glares,but I guess not.

"what can't you take Liss?"asked Adrian,she looked away guilty while Dominic an Bailey face palm their faces.

"I can't lie for her any longer,she could be danger!"cried Lissa,Sonya pulled Lissa into her arms.

"who could be danger?"asked Abe,my ears perked up.

"I..."trailed off Lissa,Bailey an Dominic gave her look that read'stay strong'.

"what's wrong Lissa?"asked Dimitri.

"Lissa?"asked Viktoria,she avoided their gazes.

"I..."trailed off Lissa,Dominic an Bailey started edging towards the door.

"okay Bailey Lissa and Dominic(Bailey an Dominic freeze)you three have some explaining to do now,and that's an order"I stated with a smirk,I knew fine well that Dominic an Bailey couldn't disobey my order as my royal ranking is considerable higher than theirs.

"Rose went to Palm springs looking for the 4th Spirit Bound Warrior"stated Dominic shyly while rubbing the back of his neck,I growled an clenched my fists.

"that's sound just like Rose"amused Adrian,Dimitri shot him a glare.

"oh she so can kiss goodbye to her freedom now!"I boomed.

"Evan it's not her fault"said Bailey.

"Evan calm down as much as I am angry with her for leaving without back up,also I know that she will be safe and that she will make it here in one piece"stated Abe I nodded an stood up walked out the room into the gym in basement.

I turn on the Ipod docking station then I inserted my Ipod touch in the docking station,Evanescence's Whisper blasted threw the speakers on full volume.

I then pulled off my black t-shirt an threw it over in the corner somewhere,then I walked over to the metal punching bag an started punching the shit out of it.(I was using my bare hands!)

All the anger I felt inside suddenly was being used into punching the metal punching bag,I was letting out all my frustrations out it felt amazing!,like a weight being lifted off my shoulders.

I give it all I had in each of my punches showing off my excellent boxing skills,I was 100 per cent focused on the force of my punches that I didn't even hear some enter the basement an turn down the music.

* * *

Then I felt a pair hands softly touching my shoulders I felt a shock of electricity run threw my veins,I instantly relaxed an turned round to see that the hands belonged to no other than Bailey.

**(slight! M scene p.s it might not be very good,if anyone can give me any tips I would be much grateful. Also it may not even count as one but hey ho! I have warn just in case)**

Judging by the look on her face I'm guessing she felt it too,I walked closer to her standing toe to toe chest to chest,I leaned my head to lock gaze with her light green eyes.

I could feel her raggedly breathing on my naked chest(Bailey add least a foot smaller than me,as I'm 6 foot 5),I then placed both my large hands on her hips pulling her closer towards me.

I heard her make a sharp gasping noise I then using left hand pulled up her chin towards my face,before I even knew it I crushed my lips down onto her soft pinky lips hungrily.

Things then started heating up a lot after that I ended up losing control an slamming up her up against the wall on the other side of the wall without breaking the kiss she moaned,we both started groping each other other body parts moans left both out mouths.

I trance my tongue over her lip bottom asking for permission as soon she open her mouth let me in,I wasted no time my tongue dived straight into her mouth as the lust for started to drive insane.

We fought for dominance for awhile until she gave up an let me have full control,I felt I was cloud 9 I never ever felt this way about someone before shore I've a lot of sex with women before but it never was anything special to me.

I started sucking on her neck leaving little love bites all over neck,she moaned in pleasure an wrapped her legs around my waist while I had my hands resting on the wall behind her.

She pulled me even closer to her body so our crotch area's were touching threw our clothes,I quickly discharge her white t-shirt an threw some where in the room.

I then started to place open wet kisses all across her chest,she moaned while I smirked I've been told by many women that I've slept with I have god like kissing skills,so no surprise at her reactions.

I then start unzipping her white jeans pulling them to her ankles she kicks them off some where in room,I walked over with her legs still wrapped around my waist to the sofa on the other side of the gym.

I lay her down gently an I lay on top her without breaking the kiss,she started to work on unzipping my jeans I helped her unzip an pulled them down an threw away.

She left in her white matching underwear set(**sorry the Pan... word makes me laugh!,I just can't take it seriously :D and I don't know why! haha)**and I in my black briefs.

We both discharged our underwear an ended up flying somewhere in the basement I positioned myself at her entrance,I looked into her eyes asking for permission she nodded,I thrust straight into her we moan at the same time.

Then suddenly I heard a piercing scream I quickly pulled out Bailey an pull her behind my body trying my best cover up with mine,that when I noticed the who the person who screamed was.

* * *

**(now back to when Rose Sydney and Lucinda are in Rose's car)**

**Rose Pov:**

_"who?"Sydney asked._

_"well Bailey Thorel,Dominic De Fry and Lissa Dragomir"I stated,she nodded._

_"well any-ways can you tell us how you found us?" Sydney asked._

_"well..._

"wow"said Sydney after I finished telling her my story,I nodded.

"yep"I said.

"so no matter what really,even if the Dark-Link's don't catch us at all your still dead meat basically then" stated Lucinda,I nodded an she chuckled.

"I'm glad you find my death sentence amusing"I retorted,she continued to chuckle.

"so any-ways where is this safe house located then?"asked Sydney.

"hidden about an hour out California but only the Angelic beings can see the landscape,also if none-Angelic being is with someone from the Angelic world then they can see the landscape as well"I said,while re starting the engine.

"really how?"asked Sydney,I turned to face her.

"magic"I said with a wink,with that I put the gear into auto drive an placed my foot hard on the gas an bolted forwards.

"hold on tight girls"I amused,with one hand on the wheel while the other draped over my window.

The way out the garage is sadly on the 4 floors above us,I drive us up to the next few levels at lightening speed,poor Sydney was holding the handle bar of the car in a death grip every-time we rounded a corner to the next level of garage,while Lucinda just seemed to enjoying the ride.

Finally once where the fourth level I slow down to scout the area for Dark-Link's vans,Dark-Link's vans aren't exactly easy to miss as they black coloured van's with pitch black tinted windows.

I pull into parking spot in the corner by the entrance that leads into the school from the large under ground garage,I noticed something out the corner of my eye I freeze.

Shit!

This not good!

Not good at all!

There stood by the the way out the garage Sky an Holt they where wearing their usual Dark-Link get up,I turned slightly so I could see both Sydney's an Lucinda's reaction.

"oh my god"breathed Sydney.

"Rose you weren't kidding when you said they where all over campus"stated Lucinda,I nodded while still wide eyed.

"shit I swear I must have some sort of frick'in tracker built inside me,they always seem to find me"I muttered.

'your the leader of the Spirit Bound Warriors,remember that Rose always remember that' said a familiar female voice inside my head,then it clicked to me.

"Sydney can I ask you a favour?"I asked,she nodded an gave me curious look.

"I have plan that might work an that will give you enough time to escape"I stated.

"okay what's the plan?"Asked Sydney.

"I want you and Lucinda go out back into the school an wait for me by the front entrance,okay"I stated.

"what?"Asked Lucinda.

"listen I know who those two Dark-Link's are over there they've been following me since day one of us this shit,trust me I know I'm one they want"I stated.

"why would they want you,no a offence?"asked Sydney.

"you see the blonde guy(she nodded)yeah well he's my ex boyfriend an him the raven haired guy(she nodded),is my uncle"I stated,her eyes widen an her nods.

"also they know if I turn Dark-Link the other Spirit Bound Warriors will turn as well,I don't think they are tracking us to kills us now(she gave me curious look),I think their tracking us trying to turn us Dark-Link"I stated,she gulped an nodded.

"well this changes everything really"stated Lucinda,I nodded.

"also means would safer really now"I stated.

"okay fine but if anything happens to you I want you to visit Abe from the other side an tell him this all your doing,okay"Sydney stated with a pointed look,me and Lucinda chuckled.

"of course I wouldn't have it any other way"I amused,she chuckled.

"okay how long should we wait the entrance?"asked Sydney.

"what time is it now?"I asked,she looked down at her watch.

"it's now 11:03pm"she stated,I nodded.

"okay if I'm not there by 11:30pm(I wrote down a number an handed it Sydney),I want you to call this number an say Rose Hathaway told you to call"I stated.

"Also pass on this message 'Lissa și am o legătură care face legat de fiecare umbră ma sărutat, să-mi urmări în jos de fiecare utilizator, și de asemenea, dacă Lissa încă în viață sunt încă în viață, atunci când A-Rosa''"I said in thick Romanian accent,wow Flondra really starting to rub off on me.

** (Lissa and I have a bond which makes her shadow kissed an bound to me,use her to track me down,and also if Lissa still alive then I'm still alive -Rose)**

"okay your lucky I speak many different languages you know that,right"stated Sydney,I nodded.

"okay on the count of three you two leg'it into campus again,okay"I stated,they nodded.

"1"said Lucinda.

"2"said Sydney.

"3,goo!"I exclaimed they slammed open the door an jumped out they hide behind the pay station next to my car,step one completed time for step two me to distract the Dark-Link.

* * *

For the 3rd-4th time I restarted the engine an putting the car into gear while placing my foot hard on the gas,I shot off at around 60 mph in the direction where the Dark-Link are.

I honked my horn at them an rolled my window at them.

"heyyy boys fancy a game of cat an mouse?"I asked/amused,they turned to face me.

"Rose you came"amused Sky,I nodded.

"how did you get into here,we have this place surrounded by Dark-Link!"exclaimed Holt,I smirked.

"not everywhere(I open my glove box an pulled out my black sun glasses,an put them on),tah tah boys"I amused with that I put on my foot down hard on the gas again,I drove straight the Dark-Link's standing the exit way,an bolted out the garage into a normal large street road.

Time for step 3 which Sydney and Lucinda will be doing as I speak,they'll take the stairs back to closet room hide in their until I give the signal that I have the Dark-Link's chasing my ass.

Then step four Sydney an Lucinda will peck'it to the front entrance an hide behind the old oak tree until I arrive, if I don't then they call a friend of mine to pick them up.

But in current time I sat at a red traffic light I look in all mirrors of the car,that's when I notice 5 12 seater van's heading in direction,yes! they finally caught up to me time to start the games!.

I rev'd the engine when the traffic light turned amber,lucky for me when the Dark-Link's where still about 500 yards away from me when the lights turned green,I bolted off taking them on goose chase until I lose them.

The van's had no chance at matching the kind of speed my baby can do,but I love winding the Dark-Link's up I defiantly get a kick out of that.

Then suddenly my phone starts ringing,shit I quickly one handily plugged in my phone into the speakers so I can answer the call.

"hello?"I asked.

"hello Rose me and Lucinda are in the closet now"stated Sydney.

"good now quickly run to entrance"I said while taking sharp speedy left turn.

"I don't think we can leave yet"said Sydney,I raised both my eye brows up.

"why?"I asked.

"we just about made it in here without being caught/seen,Rose this place is filled with Dark-Link's"stated Sydney.

"jeez how many did you see on the your way?I asked.

"well when you speaking to the Dark-Link's a group around 20 walked in front us luckily didn't see us,then on the stairs heading up the stairs a group of 15 an going down the stairs a group of 10,then headed slightly in front of us before we entered the supply closet around 20"stated Sydney,I curse under my breath.

"jeez they must of had this planned for weeks!"I exclaimed while taking a sharp short turn right.

"do you think so Rose?"asked Lucinda in the background,I sighed.

"yes is has defiantly been planned for very long time,if they didn't know you here Lucinda they wouldn't of brought so many with them,and had known where all the doors are to in an out the campus other wise"I stated,I heard to loud sighs.

"what do we do then Rose?"asked Sydney.

"what your gonna do stay put okay"I ordered.

"okay,what if..."said Lucinda before I cut her off.

"if a Dark-Link find you use your earth element to crack open the ground to make them fall threw,then I want you to close the gap,okay"I said.

"yes okay,how will we know when it's time to leave?"asked Sydney while I drove around the roundabout 4 times to trick the Dark-Link's.

"Lucinda use tracking spell"I said.

"I can't there only me here I need another person strength as well"said Lucinda.

"no Lucinda your strong your so much stronger than you think you are,remember that in our old lives we written down in the legends as the greatest fighters ever lived(she chuckled),remember"I amused.

"Rose I don't think I have those abilities again just yet"said Lucinda.

"trust me I was like you at first,but you'll be surprise when you need it the power transfers back to you"I stated.

"okay I'll try,you keep updating us okay Rose"Lucinda,I chuckled while making a sharp 'U' turn an driving back towards Amberwood prep passing the Dark-Link's vans,I couldn't help but laugh.

"what's so funny?"asked Lucinda.

"oh I just did a 'u' turn an raced past the Dark-Link's an there still driving other way,hahaha"I amused,they chuckled.

"well I'll call you back when by the school I'm about 20 minutes away"I said.

"bye Rose be careful"said Sydney,I rolled my eyes.

"see you Sydney"I said with that they hung up.

* * *

I continued racing down the straight road back towards the school taking my secret short cut,and still no Dark-Link's in sight(phew!).

By going this I actually cut off a good 10 odd minutes off my journey,I wonder if Lissa Bailey and Dominic doing a good job at distracting Abe an my brother?.

I keep every now an then looking into the mirror for the Dark-Link's vans,but luckily there not where to be seen for the moment.

Then my phone started ringing again so I answered it,without checking the caller Id

"Rose Hathaway speaking"I said.

"Roza!"exclaimed Dimitri in relief,my eyes widened.

"Dimitri"I breathed.

"yes Roza it's me,and don't worry I'm not angry with you for going to Palm springs I would do the same in your situation,well I would have had back up with me but or well are you okay Roza"asked Dimitri,I smiled.

"yes Comrade my plan working fine,also I learnt something new about the Dark-Link's today"I stated.

"you did"stated Dimitri.

"yeah I'll you guys when I get back,okay?"I said.

"yes of course Roza...just be safe okay,I can't lose you Roza I need you in my life(I feel my cheeks heating up),I love you Roza"breathed Dimitri.

"I love you too Comrade,I'll back soon I promise see you later Dimitri"I stated.

"okay see you soon Roza"said Dimitri with that he hung up.

I stopped at red light an texted to Sydney to meet me at the front entrance,but just I sent it I look up to rear view mirror to find in far distance a out lining of black van,shit! they found me again!.

But luck happens to be on my side at the moment as they light turns green,I bolt off at round about 70mph towards the school.

I then check the dash board at the time the clock read 11:27pm,I can get there in the time if I go at full speed no problem,but it's gonna be close call driving at normal speed.

2 minute's later I have 1 minute left an I can see the school in sight,I press my foot down harder on the gas to increase my speed.

I race straight towards the front entrance,come on come on please let me make it on time please let them be there now please!.

As I got closer I notice standing right outside the front entrance was a blonde an sun kissed strawberry haired females,yes I made it I even did that amazing car slide an opened the door on the other side for them get in.

"quick guys jump in!"I shouted over to them,they smiled an jumped into the car Sydney shot gun an Lucinda in the back.

"we did it!"exclaimed Lucinda,me and Sydney chuckled.

"yes but we still need to get to the safe house in one piece"I amused.

"well what we doing still here,drive!"exclaimed Sydney,I chuckled an we sped off back to the safe house.

Luckily for the whole of the journey to the safe house we never came across any Dark-Link's(phew!),I dropped Sydney and Lucinda off at the front door.

Then I drove my car back into the basement but as turned the engine off I heard two people moaning,one was female an the other was male.

What the?

I opened the car day an slammed it shut an hung my car keys back up,an followed to where the voices lead an believe me I wished I didn't.

My eyes widen in shock at the sight in front of us,next thing I know I'm screaming at the top of my lungs.

I couldn't believe my brother was having sex with one of my friends!,and he was stark naked... urgh! I'm gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life now.

My brother and Bailey quickly dash around the room gathering their clothes an dressing quickly,I stood their frozen like a statue then Idea come's to mind.

"R-R-Rose your back"stated my brother while pulling his black t-shirt over his head,I nodded slowly.

"Rora I sorry I..."trailed off Bailey.

"Rose I can explain,I mean yeah"I said my brother rubbing the back of his neck,I unfroze I never seen him shy before.

"no it's okay"I stated walking over an hanging my coat in den,they gave me curious look.

"so your not mad at us for..."trailed off Bailey I shook her my head,she an Evan sighed in relief.

"but I have one condition"I amused,they gulped.

"w-w-what i-i-is i-i-it"stuttered Evan,I smirked.

"I'll make a deal with you but if you don't agree to it I'll everyone about this"I amused,they nodded.

"when looking for the Spirit Bound Warrior we do this my way and my way only"I stated.

"(he huffed out)fine"he stated,I cheered.

"and by the way I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later,I know my brother far to well"I amused an ran up the stairs with an evil smirk on my face.

* * *

"hey guys"I said walking into the livering room,Lissa Dimitri Adrian and Viktoria divided into my arms.

"Rose!"exclaimed Adrian an Lissa in unison.

"Roza!"exclaimed Dimitri an Viktoria in unison.

"Rose I'm glad your okay"stated Sara,I chuckled.

"of course I wouldn't want you get into trouble with Blaine,now would I"I amused,she chuckled.

"Abe I need to tell you something"I stated after I finished hugging them,he gave me curious look.

"Abe the Dark-Link's they aren't looking for Spirit Bound Warriors to kills us"I stated.

"what do you mean of course there trying to kill you all,your a threat to them"stated Abe.

"no Dark-Link wants to turn us Dark-Link"I stated.

"Rose they want to kill all 6 of you an anyone who stands in there way"stated Abe

"think about it they had some pretty to chances to kill us yet where still standing here today"I stated,he thought about it an nodded.

"what brought on this?"he asked.

"when I saved Sydney an Lucinda,speaking of them where are they?"I asked.

"they went straight to bed,they said where shattered"said Adrian,I nodded.

"but why did they try an kill Dominic then?"asked Viktoria,I chuckled.

"you see the Spirit Bound Warriors have a leader that the rest follow,the Dark-Link's have figured out who the leader is an using there weakness against them"I stated.

"who's the leader then Roza?"asked Dimitri with curiosity laced into his voice.

"I am"I stated,they gasped apart from Sara/Abe/Dominic.

"Abe it sounds like the Dark-Link's are playing dirty"stated Sara,he nodded.

"yes they are but we need play dirtier"amused Abe,I nodded.

"I couldn't agree more that is why I took the liberty of pissing off a load of them today,the look on the faces when they saw me in Amberwood prep was priceless"I amused.

"Rose?"asked Lissa,I turned to face her.

"yes Liss?"I asked.

"you said their using your weakness against you,what's your weakness then?"asked Lissa,I sighed.

"you guys"I stated an I looked over to the large window in the farthest wall of the livering room,something outside caught my eye I continued to stir at it while the others carried on talking.

"erm guys I think I need to check up on something(I raised both my brows up at the window),see you later"I stated while walking the door into the hallway,I run quickly towards the back door an open the door.

I step out side scanning the area carefully,then there it was again I froze...

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter,Omg what did you guys think of this chapter?Omg I what did you guys think of the little lemon scene?,it's my first time writing one how was it?.**

**Also how bad ass is Rose!,So her Lucinda and Sydney are at the safe house safe! phew!,but they also learned the Dark-Link's don't actually want to them but turn them instead ahhh!.**

**What did you of the car scene?any good? please let me know,and don't worry guys Christian Ozera will be back by chapter 31! an this 29. hehe we missed Pyro so much!.**

**Also don't forget anyone who reviews always will get mention in the next chapter!,and you will be publicly thanked!. 3**

**Also how would you guys like lemon between Rose an Dimitri in the future?,or lemon maybe between someone else?.**

**I'm trying to balance out a mission's plus love lives in one,how I doing? let me know! pleaseeeeee.**

**Please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please ****don't forget to leave a review please guys!,************I love reading them,and also any question's you have I'll gladly answer for you!.****Thanks for reading guys!**

**I'll update when I can x :)**

**~kayleigh x**


	35. Chapter 35:Dead,Alive or turned?

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD,I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**OMG YES GUYS WE REACHED OVER 30K ON THE FROSTBITE PETITION!,EEPP WE MIGHT GET FROSTBITE NOW!.  
**

**SORRY I NEVER UPDATE WHEN I SAID I WOULD YOU SEE I TOOK ILL I HAD A TEMP AN MY THROAT IS KILLING ME!,I'VE HAD THIS THROAT PROBLEM FOR LIKE YEAR NOW AND FINALLY THEY GONNA LET ME DO SOME TESTS BECAUSE THINK THE PROBLEM IN DEEPER IN MY THROAT,ALSO MY FRIENDS AN FAMILY FIND IT FUNNY THAT I CAN BARELY TALK AT THE MOMENT,THEY ALWAYS TAKE THE MICK OF ME! :( :D.**

**OMG TUESDAY ONE MY COUSIN 9TH BIRTHDAY AN ALSO MY SECOND SECOND WAS BORN ON TUESDAY AS WELL!,BOTH BOYS! HEHE SO WEIRD HOW THEIR EXACTLY 9 YEAR APART HEHE :) I'M HAPPY BIG COUSIN HEHE! :).**

**I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR READING AN REVIEWING THE STORY SO FAR!,ALSO STICKING WITH THE STORY SINCE APRIL! I HAVE NOW OFFICIALLY REACHED OVER 7,000 VIEWS! FOR THE SPIRIT BOUND WARRIORS,THANK YOU SO MUCH!.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH 'Twilight407501'FOR REVIEWING!,SORRY I LEFT IT ON CLIFF HANGER LIKE THAT BUT I GOT LITTLE BE OF WRITER'S BLOG,PLUS I HAD BE UP SUPER EARLY AN I'M MURDER TRYING TO GET UP IN MORNING! LOL,ALSO DON'T WORRY LATER ON I'LL PUT IN LEMON SCENE BETWEEN ROSE AN DIMITRI ,THE REASON WHY LATER ON!,ALSO I'M GLAD ROSE'S SKILLS ARE IMPRESSIVE ALSO DON'T WORRY CHRISTIAN WILL BE BACK IN THE STORY VERY SOON!. ALSO THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING LIKE EVERY CHAPTER!.**

** THANK YOU Shandelle! SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING I'M GLAD YOU GOT EXCITED ACTUALLY! I CAN TELL YOUR ENJOYING THE STORY!,I HOPE YOU CONTINUE ENJOY THE STORY!. YES BAILEY AN EVAN HEHE HE'S LADIES MAN AN HE NEEDED TO HAVE LEMON SCENE TO GET IT OUT HIS SYSTEM. AWE! YOUR SO SWEET!,AN YEP I LIKE TO UPDATE A LOT I HATE HAVING AGES FOR A NEW CHAPTERS TO BE UPLOADED!,ALSO IT'S BIG STORY A LOT OF CHARTERS AN IF I DIDN'T UPDATE A LOT THEN I WOULD BE WRITING THIS INTO THE NEW YEAR LOL.**

**ALSO LOVE THAT YOUR SELF A SPIRIT BOUND WARRIOR!,THAT SUCH A COOL IDEA HEHE.**

**ALSO THANK YOU TO THE GUEST WRITER SORRY I DON'T KNOW YOUR NAME,BUT I STILL WANT TO THANK YOU! FOR SAYING THAT THIS ONE YOUR FAVOURITE STORIES! :D,ALSO DON'T WORRY IT WILL BE REVILED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

******PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I REALLY LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE IF YOU WANT MAKE A SUGGESTION FOR CERTAIN CHAPTER FEEL WRITE TO MESSAGE ME AND I CAN SEE IF I CAN FIT IT INTO THE STORY IF YOU LIKE.**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: hey Bailey Evan an Rose

Evan: hello kay

Bailey: hey kayleigh

Rose: heyyyy kay kay

Me: how is everyone?

Rose: great *evil smirk*

Evan: *blush* I'm good

Bailey: *blush*I'm good too,you?

Me: me okay my throat killing me!,but I'm so happy because it's so sunny an warm in north west of England it's so rare! haha I'm not even kidding,it like rain's over 200 days of the year

Rose: awe! I feel your pain

Me: thank you!,one of you wouldn't mind doing the disclaimer for me please?

Evan: I'll do it for you,kayleigh doesn't own any details of VA or Bloodlines series,but she does own the Moroi Rare/Dark-Link's/God's/Goddess's population

Me: thank you Evan!

Evan: no problem Kay

**The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

**Previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

"hey guys"I said walking into the livering room,Lissa Dimitri Adrian and Viktoria divided into my arms.

"Rose!"exclaimed Adrian an Lissa in unison.

"Roza!"exclaimed Dimitri an Viktoria in unison.

"Rose I'm glad your okay"stated Sara,I chuckled.

"of course I wouldn't want you get into trouble with Blaine,now would I"I amused,she chuckled.

"Abe I need to tell you something"I stated after I finished hugging them,he gave me curious look.

"Abe the Dark-Link's they aren't looking for Spirit Bound Warriors to kills us"I stated.

"what do you mean of course there trying to kill you all,your a threat to them"stated Abe.

"no Dark-Link wants to turn us Dark-Link"I stated.

"Rose they want to kill all 6 of you an anyone who stands in there way"stated Abe

"think about it they had some pretty to chances to kill us yet where still standing here today"I stated,he thought about it an nodded.

"what brought on this?"he asked.

"when I saved Sydney an Lucinda,speaking of them where are they?"I asked.

"they went straight to bed,they said where shattered"said Adrian,I nodded.

"but why did they try an kill Dominic then?"asked Viktoria,I chuckled.

"you see the Spirit Bound Warriors have a leader that the rest follow,the Dark-Link's have figured out who the leader is an using there weakness against them"I stated.

"who's the leader then Roza?"asked Dimitri with curiosity laced into his voice.

"I am"I stated,they gasped apart from Sara/Abe/Dominic.

"Abe it sounds like the Dark-Link's are playing dirty"stated Sara,he nodded.

"yes they are but we need play dirtier"amused Abe,I nodded.

"I couldn't agree more that is why I took the liberty of pissing off a load of them today,the look on the faces when they saw me in Amberwood prep was priceless"I amused.

"Rose?"asked Lissa,I turned to face her.

"yes Liss?"I asked.

"you said their using your weakness against you,what's your weakness then?"asked Lissa,I sighed.

"you guys"I stated an I looked over to the large window in the farthest wall of the livering room,something outside caught my eye I continued to stir at it while the others carried on talking.

"erm guys I think I need to check up on something(I raised both my brows up at the window),see you later"I stated while walking the door into the hallway,I run quickly towards the back door an open the door.

I step out side scanning the area carefully,then there it was again I froze...

* * *

**Chapter 30 **

**Rose Pov:**

_"erm guys I think I need to check up on something(I raised both my brows up at the window),see you later"I stated while walking the door into the hallway,I run quickly towards the back door an open the door._

_I step out side scanning the area carefully,then there it was again I froze..._

My angry started to boiled,I felt my control over my temper slipping away by the seconds.

What she doing here!.

I clenches my fists until my nails started drawing blood in the inside of my palms.

I felt Lissa being pulled into my head,wow I must be feelings a great amount of anger.

**("Rose you okay?-Lissa")**asked Lissa threw the bond.

She has some nerve to turn up here after last time!,I can't believe her!.

Then I took a closer look at her and noticed that she looked to be pretty beaten an bruised,who would do this to her sure she pain in the ass but this...this not on.

My angry quickly turned to worry confusion and concern,I walked towards her grabbed hands forced her to look at me in eye.

"Mom"I breathed,she looked up at me she had a black eye an had blood all over her hands,I give her confused look while she took a deep breathe in and out.

"Rose I..."trailed off Arose-mere.

"what happened to you(I scanned the rest of her body,her stomach also covered in blood my eyes widened),oh my god why you covered in blood?"I asked my voice barely louder than a whisper,she gave me warm smile.

"mom what happened why are you covered in blood,please mom"I pleaded.

"Rose my sweet baby girl,I'm so sorry for everything I've said an done to you and your brother. Believe me Rora I never wanted to be like this too you both(she clutched my hands in hers,squeezing them tight while tears start to spill over the edge of her eye lids),I had no choice in matter you where both in danger."pleaded Arose-mere,I studied her letting her word sink in.

"why would do that?(she look away guilty),no look at me Arose-mere you could off add least explained to us that wasn't safe for us to be together.(I raised both my eye brows)Now you want to me to believe you? hell how do you even aspect me to believe you huh?,you haven't always been there even before all this happened,you certainly haven't been mother of the year,so how do I know you not just trying to get into my good book so I can protect you from your mess,you know from some deal that's gone wrong or whatever dodgy things you get up to in your life?"I retorted,she looked up an met my gaze.

"I would rather have you both hate my guts an to be safe,than to be happy with me an to be major danger I love you both to much for that to happen.(I rolled my eyes) Rora please I'm truly sorry for everything I've ever said an done but I was being blackmailed by the Dark-Link's(I about to cut her off but she stopped me). No Rora you need to know that this battle isn't just for the Spirit Bound Warriors this for everyone,and I mean everyone Shadow hunters/humans/Dhampir's/Moroi/Angelic beings and so on,no one is truly safe now you must watch you back."she pleaded her eyes filled with sombre.

"(I gave her funny look)yeah yeah Arose-mere I've heard it all before your not exactly passing on new information here(well she sort of is but I'm not gonna tell her that),also I'm safe well I'm free from being killed for now any-ways because they don't me to be dead yet,so yeah now that you done passing on old news you can go,don't door hit you on the way out"I stated,I started to walk away but she grabbed my hand pulled me back to her.

"Rora you may not believe me or think I'm truly sorry but I am,Rose I'm not lying to you(she forced me to look at her).Rose people aren't who you think they are,your friends may even turn against you now."she stated,I snorted.

"really my friends(I let out humourless laugh)you trying to say that I can't have friends because I'm Spirit Bound Warrior"I retorted,she ignored what I and continued.

"I also know that the Dark-Link's have a list of the names of people,and some the people your close too they want to kill."said Arose-mere,my eyes widen in shock.

"a list?"I asked,she nodded.

"yes Rose they have a list,an it's not small either,(she handed me a large folded over note)here"she stated,I looked at the note.

"how did you get the list,hell how did you find out about the list?"I asked while looking up to meet her light blue eyes(she has same colour as Evan).

"I was kidnapped by Dark-Link's and Strogoi's(my eyes widened),along a few Dhampir's Guardian's an a few normal Moroi's unfortunately,but some of us lucky escaped from them. But I managed to over hear conversation between them about this list,I also heard your name being mentioned an stole it from them when they weren't looking."she stated.

"how do I know that your not lying to me though?,how do I know that this list isn't fake some random names aren't just scribbled down on it?"I questioned,she sighed.

"Rose I've read this list 5 times inside an out and everyone on the list is target to be killed,they've even started to some kill of the people on the list as we speak now Rose(I gave her look to say'are you serious',she nodded),yes also some your friends are on the list as well I've seen their names I know that period."stated Arose-mere.

"I swear you better not be lying to me now(I gave her pointed look,she shook her head),good"I said.

"I have to go now"said Arose-mere suddenly,I gave her confused look.

"but your injured you can't leave"I stated.

"this isn't my blood"Arose-mere said quietly.

"then who's..."I asked before I was cut off.

"I'll back later an I won't be alone either"stated Arose-mere.

"wait"I called but she disappeared into thin air.

* * *

(**"you okay Rose?-Lissa". **

"yes don't worry I'm fine-Rose".)

Should I believe what she just said to me or not?.

Well she never exactly gave me reason to believe her,hell she hasn't been around long enough to let me learn how to trust her.

She could be lying to me though hoping she'll win me over and drag me into her mess,or she could just trying to sweet talk me so she'll have someone to protect her from her stupid deals go wrong.

Or she could actually be telling the truth about everything,I guess the only one way to find out then isn't.

I opened the piece paper an looked down at the list,I gasped I couldn't believe it the list must have over 200 names on it.

Moroi's Royal/none Royal.

Dhampir's.

God's.

Goddess's.

Moroi Rare's.

Human's.

Witches.

Alchemist's(which are secret service firm who are human's).

Shadow hunters etc.

**Names,age,features,race,gender,element,royal statues:**  
**Dimitri Alexander Belikova aged 18,Dark shoulder length hair brown eyes,Dhampir none royal,Alive male **

**Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir aged 17,platinum blonde hair Jade Green eyes,Moroi element Earth,the princess of the Dragomir line,Alive female**

******Jillian Mastrano Dragomir aged 14,Platinum blonde hair Jade green eyes,Moroi element water,a half royal of the Dragomir line,alive/kidnapped female**

**********Christian Ozera aged 17,jet black hair ice blue eyes,Moroi element fire,Lord of the Ozera line,alive male(Target)**

**********Natasha Ozera aged 17/18,jet black hair ice blue eyes,Moroi element Water,Lady of the Ozera line, alive(Target)**

**Jade Sophia Wlyde aged 19,Dark chocolate hair ice blue eyes,Moroi Rare element water,Miss Wlyde of the Wlyde line,Deceased female**

**Mason Daniel Ashford aged 17,Fiery red hair deep brown eyes,Dhampir none royal,deceased male**

**John-lanceson Dracula aged 62,grey hair dark brown eyes,Moroi Rare element wisdom,Lord John-lanceson,turned male**

**Derek Fosterel aged 20 Moroi Rare,turned/deceased **

**Nicholas Elwood iiii aged 27 god,turned/deceased**

**Princess Lillian Natasha Wlyde(Dracula)aged 32 Moroi Rare,turned**

**Dallen Hathaway aged 578 god,turned**

******Priscilla Voda 60's Moroi royal,deceased**

******Ivan Daniel Zeklos aged 17,Blonde hair blue eyes,Dhampir half royal,alive/kidnapped male**

**********Guardian Stan Alto 30's,brown hair brown eyes,Dhampir none royal,deceased male.**

**************Guardian ****Alberta Petrov late 50's,dark brown hair dark brown eyes,Dhampir none royal,Alive-kidnapped female**

******************Blaine Holt Taylor aged 18,Raven hair light blue eyes,Moroi Rare none royal element wind,Alive male****  
**

******************Sarah Sera Taylor aged 17,raven hair light blue eyes,Moroi Rare none royal element smoke,alive female**

******************Adrian ********Ivashkov aged 21,light brown hair emerald green eyes,Moroi element Spirit,Lord ********Ivashkov, Alive male.**

******************Eddison castile aged 18,sandy blonde hair blue eyes,Dhampir novice none royal,Alive/kidnapped male .**

******************Viktoria Belikova aged 16,brown hair brown eyes,Dhampir novice none royal,Alive female.**

******************Ibrahim/Abe Mazur early-mid 40's,Black hair brown eyes,Moroi none royal,Alive male(very good friends with the Dracula's)**

******************Olena Belikova early 40's,brown hair brown eyes,trained Dhampir none royal,Alive female **

******************Yeva Belikova early 70's,brown hair brown eyes,trained Dhampir none royal,alive female**

******************Guardian Janine Hathaway aged 37,red hair brown eyes,Dhampir/half Goddess none royal,Alive female**

******************Thomas Portland aged 24 Moroi Rare royal,****Deceased male.**

And many more names as well on the list,wow the list huge add least two sided in small font size writing.

Oh my god it really has changed hasn't it,this was meant to be battle between the Dark-Link's an the Angelic beings now has turned into a full blown out war between everyone basically.

My sister uncle's friends distance relatives all turned or dead,and this only the beginning of the death tolls there is many more to come I can tell you that much.

I have to show the others the list everyone must see this list,I quickly hurried inside to my friends back into the livering room to find that everyone apart from Sydney an Lucinda.

* * *

"So Sydney is human/witch?"asked Adrian,Abe nodded.

"yes is she"stated Abe.

"and she part of secret firm that works to dispose of Strogoi's bodies called the Alchemist?"asked Lissa.

"and Lucinda Omand her charge?"asked Bailey,he nodded.

"Lucinda Omand is from one the 7 royal families?"asked Sonya,he nodded.

"and they where hiding in California?"asked Sarah,he nodded.

"in normal boarding school called Amberwood prep?"asked Evan,he nodded.

"and Rose saved them from major Dark-Link attack?"asked Dominic,he nodded.

"oh heyy Rose"said Lissa,I waved.

"hello dear"said Sonya,I nodded.

"hey Rora"stated Dominic with a warm smile.

"hey Rose"said Bailey with blush on her cheeks,oh god suddenly image of my brother tanned ass pops into my head*shrives*.

"little fighter"stated Adrian with a wink,I could see out the corner my eye Dimitri sending Adrian a death glare.

"hey guys"I stated.

"hey Roza"said Viktoria with a smile,while I walked over to sit down next Dimitri opposite her.

"hey Viktoria(I sat down next to Dimtri,I turned to face him),hey Comrade"I said with a wink at the end,to hide my pain of losing my family.

"hello my Roza(he pecked my lips,then rested his forehead on mine),were have you been I couldn't seem to find you any were?"asked Dimitri.

"oh I needed some...air yes I needed some air you know with everything going on I haven't had time to you let everything sink in you know"I rambled on,Dimitri raised one eye brow up at me(I'm so totally jealous of that).

"okay now that your done telling me terrible lies"he said before I cut him off.

"hey those weren't terrible lies...it's you can see threw those lies there's a difference you know"I amused but with hint of sorrow in my voice.

"what's wrong Roza?"asked Dimitri while cupping my cheeks,I shook my head.

"nothing's wrong"I stated,he gave me a look that said'you can't fool me'.

"it's..."I trailed off,an I stood up while clearing my throat.

"Abe Evan Sara and Bailey Dominic can I speak to you for a second(I avoided everyone gaze)please alone"I stated my voice hinted a little bit of sorrow.

"Rose where a team now whatever you to have us you can say to them too"stated Abe with his arms folded,I gave him a look that said'I prefer saying this private'.

"yes Rose I agree with Abe we've came this far together,I don't think anyone should be left in the dark about this any more"stated Bailey.

"I second that point as well,the more information we share with each other the safer everyone will be"stated Dominic,my ears perked up.

"and what if this information has nothing do what them!"I shot back,he looked taken back at my reaction.

"Rose you okay?"asked Evan giving me curious look,I looked up to meet his gaze an wished I didn't.

He defiantly saw the sorrow in my eyes,maybe even realised what I wanted to say in private to them,he nodded at me.

"Abe if you'll excuse me,I would like to have a word with my sister for second"stated Evan.

"yeah shore we'll all go out into the garden,come on"stated Abe,with that everyone headed out the door except Dimitri.

"Roza you shore gonna be okay?"asked Dimitri looking straight into my eyes,with those big brown orbs that make girl knees go weak.

"Dimitri can you stay?"I breathe,he gave me warm smile an nodded.

"of course Roza(he kissed the top my head),come lets down"said Dimitri,we both sit down on the sofa opposite Evan.

* * *

"Rose what's gotten you so spooked?"asked Evan,I sighed an fished threw my jeans pocket an handed over the list that Arose-mere gave me,he studied it for awhile his expression straight away changed to pained one.

Evan a abruptly stood up a fisted his long hair roughly,his light blue eyes had glossed over an his mouth was twitching to form a frown.

For the first time in a long time my eyes also started to gloss over with tears,also like Evan I was finding it hard not to be cry myself(believe me Hathaway's don't cry not ever really,I know I cried a bit Mase funeral but that because Mase extremely close to me).

"I hate to ask you this but how are you?"asked Dimitri to Evan,Evan looked up to him.

"I'm fine I mean I'm not I mean maybe I don't know(he threw his hands up in the air),I don't know what I'm feeling to be truthful"stated Evan,a tear fell onto my right cheek.

"why don't you start with saying what the first thing that came to you mind when you read the list?"questioned Dimitri,I turned to face him.

Wow I swear more and more I can see Rikalus inside him,he so in touch with other peoples emotions yet he likes to guard his own from most people,I'm not one of those people he guards from luckily.

"pain"breathe Evan.

"what type of pain?"asked Dimitri,I raised both my eye brows up at him.

"the kind of pain that makes you feel like someone stabbing you in the heart with a thousand knives"stated Evan with pain hinted in his voice,I gulped.

"what made you feel this type of pain?"asked Dimitri,I snuggled into his side an listen to his heart beat.

Wow he's really good at getting Evan to open up,I must say if we were human Dimitri would make perfect consular.

He wrapped his arm around my waist an kissed the top my head again,I felt the tears that storing up in my eyes streaming down my face.

"one our older sister who we haven't seen much of since she married into the Wlyde married is on the list"he stated.

"second of all that our uncle's,friends,distance relativities and of course our sister is stated as..."stated Evan before chocked on a sob.

"dead or Dark-Link"I stated,they turned their attention to me.

"you read it too?"asked Dimitri,I nodded.

"yes Arose-mere gave it to me"I stated,Evan gave me look that said'you got to be fucking kidding me'.

"what are you doing Evan?"I asked as he started to type away on his phone.

"telling Abe he's needed here"stated Evan while continuing to text.

* * *

**Christian Pov:**

Well it's now December 2nd now a lot has happened,and a lot changes a lot drama I should say really since September,well for one Rose came home to St Vladimir's Academy which I'm grateful.(p.s if you tell her that I will fire magic your ass to dust)

Rose's two long lost cousin who are from the 19th showed up at our school in Adrian's bathroom an tied also gagged me/Adrian/Lissa/Mason/Eddie and Jill,Lissa and 4 other students got attacked by someone psycho path.

The Belikov's arrived with Ivan Zeklos the half brother of the player of out year Jessie Zeklos,we've crazy parties been thrown.

We've had charm spells placed on people and some new relationships have been forming,also had some fun days out the Academy.

We found Lissa is bound to Rose since Rose literately brought her back from the dead,now if Rose dies so does Lissa.

Then we found that Rose the girls I've known since I was like 5 is part secret race of Moroi,also a princess of that race as well plus the fact that she Spirit Bound Warrior.

Then one of her fellow Spirit Bound Warriors turns up,then Mason and Jade I believe her name is died well they killed by someone.

Also we found out that Dimitri/Viktoria/Ivan and Rose have all be re-born to fight this great big battle coming up,so now Abe/Rose/Bailey/Lissa/Adrian/Viktoria/Dimitri all gone on mission to find the other Spirit Bound Warriors.

They been gone now for few weeks now I miss them terribly,but don't tell Rose that guy I have reputation to keep up here guys!.

But yeah my life is a little crazy at the moment but it's even more crazy now,since they left I noticed a lot of changes around campus specially with my family.

My mother an father like to come an visit me and Tasha a lot more for some reason,I don't mind I love my parents they great people but it so strange.

Also the was a Strogoi attack on the school campus the other day,we've spent like that 5 days trying to help re-build parts of campus.

Luckily we where informed of the Strogoi on there way to the campus grounds so we had a little bit of time to pre pair,which saved the death toll.

5 Dhampir's killed 3 novices an 2 Guardians(Guardian Alto was one unlucky ones to be killed).

3 Moroi students killed.

15 Dhampir's novices/Guardian's and Moroi's kidnapped.

Sadly Jill Eddie and Alberta were kidnapped an taken away.

* * *

I'm currently in the old cabin out in the forest part of campus with my parents and Tasha,where having some 'family time' I still have feeling that my parents are hiding something from me.

"so how are you both today?"asked Dad,I looked at him.

"I'm okay I guess"I muttered,my mother gave me sympathetic smile.

"I'm good I guess well(she paused),yeah I'm fine"said Tasha.

"Tasha honey you know you can tell us anything right?"question mom.

"yes of course"said Tasha.

"can I ask a question?"I blurted out,all eyes fell on me.

"of course you can sweetie"said mom

"so mom dad if you don't mind me asking why are so edger to family time together,not that I don't like it just why so much so suddenly?"I asked.

"well we thought after(he paused to think about it),well after your friend Mason died we thought you might need the support of your family to mourn his passing"stated my dad..

"awe! that's nice"amused Tasha.

"if you don't want to tell me the real reason why then fine,but just don't lie to me an make up so shitty excuse okay"I snapped.

"Christian Lucas Ozera do not use that type of language towards your father"exclaimed mom.

"mom it's okay he's still hurting over Mason death,this is just his way of coping"stated Tasha my eyes widened in shock,wait did my sister just stick up for me?.

"oh I'm sorry Chris I totally forgot that your still struggling coming to terms with his death,that's why were here now for you sweetie"apologised mom.

"yes well should we eat our lunch now?"asked my dad,we nodded with that we tucked into out lunch.

But as the day went on I became more and more suspicious of my parents hiding something from me,I tried to bury the feeling an play it off as nothing but the feeling in my gut just won't go away.

Just before curfew for me and Tasha returning to our dorms I decided to man up an demand answers of my parents,I waited until they finished their last piece of pasta before speaking up.

"okay Mom Dad you both have some explaining to do,I can't take the lying any more"I snapped,they look bewailed at my sudden out burst but quickly composed them selves.

"I don't know what your talking about Chris?"breathed my dad,oh yes you do dear father.

"oh really(I raised one eye brow,and crossed my arms over my chest),then why don't I believe you then"I retorted.

"Chris"stated Mom.

"well(I got up an walked towards the door an locked it then leaned on the door),until I get some answers no one is leaving this cabin"I amused with evil smirk.

"Christian you don't understand we can't tell you yet,neither of you"stated Dad.

"really try me"I retorted,he sighed.

"Christian...the reason why where suddenly here isn't because something to do with you directly,it has more to do directly at Tasha actually"stated dad,I gave him a confused look.

"really well then I don't see the problem in telling me us then"I stated.

"Christian this something serious something life changing"piped in mom.

"oh really!"I exclaimed.

"yes now Christian this is the end of this conversation,like your mom said this something life changing"stated my Dad.

"(I threw my hands up in the air)like what?"I yelled.

Then they told me they told me everything and I mean everthing,and believe me my life has changed forever, now nothing and I mean nothing will ever be the same again.

I don't even think I'll ever look at my parents the same again,all I know is I need to go find Rose and Lissa an stay with them now with Tasha.

Yes Tasha pissed too about what they said I think she slightly more pissed than I am but not by far,well we have been lied to our whole life you know by the two people you trust most in the world.

Wouldn't you be pissed too?.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter,Omg what did you guys think of this chapter?OMG! what did Christian and Tasha's parents tell them to piss them off so much?.(don't worry it will be revile either next chapter or one after that)**

**And yes guys as a sorry present for not updating I threw Christian back in early! hehe,OMG it was Arose-mere the person Rose saw,what did you guys think of the mother daughter scene?.**

**Remember also Dimitri is Rikalus re-born so he has quite sensitive side of him,but he still like Russian God we all know and love with his guardian mask!.**

**Evan and Rose show some emotion in this chapter!,also what did you guys think of the list of the target of the Dark-Link's?**

** Also don't be afraid to tell me off for not updating god I need a kick up the ass to update lol,sorry stupid blinking bug kept me in bed shivering the other day,I could hear my laptop saying use me use me please use me! lol. **

**Please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please ****don't forget to leave a review please guys!,************I love reading them,and also any question's you have I'll gladly answer for you!.****Thanks for reading guys!**

**I'll update when I can x :)**

**~kayleigh x**


	36. Chapter36:I want answers,I want them now

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD,I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER.**

******THANK YOU SO MUCH'Twilight407501'FOR REVIEWING!,OOH'BLINKING' IT'S EXPRESSION WELL OLD VERY OLD EXPRESSION FOR US BRITISH PEOPLE USE WHEN WHERE FRUSTRATED OR SHOCKED,ALSO ROSE WILL FIND OUT SOON DON'T WORRY I'M LEADING UP THAT AT THE MOMENT ROSE THE LOSS OF HER FAMILY SO I WILL HAVE ANOTHER FUNERAL SEEN,BUT IT WILL TO ROSE FINDING OUT BEING PRETTY PISSED,AND GOOD I'M GLAD YOU WANT MORE MOTHER DAUGHTER SCENES SINCE THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE LOL,AND ERMM MAYBE THEIR IS AWAY TO TURN A DARK-LINK BACK OR MAYBE NOT HEHE GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AN SEE,BUT I'LL GIVE YOU A LITTLE HINT IT CAN BE DONE BUT THE LIKELY HOOD IS LOW,BUT MIRACLES CAN HAPPEN.**

**THANK YOU Shandelle! SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! HAHA YAY! I BUILT TENSION HEHE,AND LOVING THE DIMITRI MENTOR TONE ;),AND YOU CAN FANGIRL AWAY IF YOU LIKE! I'M FOR SHORE WON'T STOP YOU!,AWWEEEE! I'M GLAD YOU ENJOYING IT SO MUCH HEHE!,WELL I DO TRY BE CREATIVE MAKE YOU FEEL AS IF YOUR THERE LIVING THE STORY WITH THEM,ALSO DON'T FORGET IF YOU CAN SUGGEST WHAT YOU POSSIBLE LIKE TO HAPPEN DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME.**

******THANK YOU 'BOOKS-R-AWSOME' SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!,AND WE'LL FIND OUT EITHER IN THIS CHAPTER OR THE NEXT ONE WHAT THEY LIED ABOUT,I HAD IDEA IN MY HEAD SINCE THE START OF THE STORY HEHE:),AND THANK YOU SO MUCH I'M GLAD YOUR ENJOYING THE STORY!.**

**ALSO DO YOU THINK I SHOULD KILL EDDIE? OR JILL OR EVAN?,DON'T KNOW IF I'M BEING TO CRUEL OR NOT THERE?.ALSO I NEED TASHA ALIVE FOR BIT LONGER DON'T WORRY SHE HAS PURPOSE I PROMISE BUT SHE WILL DIE I THINK,I'M NOT GREAT TASHA LOVER MYSELF IN FACT I COULDN'T REALLY STAND IN HER IN THE BOOKS.**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I REALLY LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE IF YOU WANT MAKE A SUGGESTION FOR CERTAIN CHAPTER FEEL WRITE TO MESSAGE ME AND I CAN SEE IF I CAN FIT IT INTO THE STORY IF YOU LIKE.**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: hey Christian

Christian: hello kay

Me: how are you?

Christian: what you think dumb ass

Me: sorry Pyro but it needed to said to you,plus you where the one asking *holds hands up in surrender*

Christian: only because you made me

Me: hey be careful remember I'm control you,so I can easily break you and Lissa up you know *evil smirk*

Christian: you wouldn't *narrows eyes at me*

Me: try me fire crotch*evil smirk*

Christian: I'll just fire magic your ass to dust *evil smirk*

Me: and I'll kill you off in the story before you do *evil smirk*

Christian: you can't do that people love me!

Me: well yes they do but they love Dimitri moreeee! Russian God rules,but I'll make you a deal

Christian: I'm listening

Me: if you do the disclaimer I'll start being nicer towards you

Christian: deal,kayleigh doesn't own the VA or Bloodlines series but she does own the plot Moroi Rare's/Dark-Link's/God's/Goddess's population

Me: thank you and pleasure doing business with you Mr Ozera

Christian: like wise miss kayleigh

**The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

**Previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

I'm currently in the old cabin out in the forest part of campus with my parents and Tasha,where having some 'family time' I still have feeling that my parents are hiding something from me.

"so how are you both today?"asked Dad,I looked at him.

"I'm okay I guess"I muttered,my mother gave me sympathetic smile.

"I'm good I guess well(she paused),yeah I'm fine"said Tasha.

"Tasha honey you know you can tell us anything right?"question mom.

"yes of course"said Tasha.

"can I ask a question?"I blurted out,all eyes fell on me.

"of course you can sweetie"said mom

"so mom dad if you don't mind me asking why are so edger to family time together,not that I don't like it just why so much so suddenly?"I asked.

"well we thought after(he paused to think about it),well after your friend Mason died we thought you might need the support of your family to mourn his passing"stated my dad..

"awe! that's nice"amused Tasha.

"if you don't want to tell me the real reason why then fine,but just don't lie to me an make up so shitty excuse okay"I snapped.

"Christian Lucas Ozera do not use that type of language towards your father"exclaimed mom.

"mom it's okay he's still hurting over Mason death,this is just his way of coping"stated Tasha my eyes widened in shock,wait did my sister just stick up for me?.

"oh I'm sorry Chris I totally forgot that your still struggling coming to terms with his death,that's why were here now for you sweetie"apologised mom.

"yes well should we eat our lunch now?"asked my dad,we nodded with that we tucked into out lunch.

But as the day went on I became more and more suspicious of my parents hiding something from me,I tried to bury the feeling an play it off as nothing but the feeling in my gut just won't go away.

Just before curfew for me and Tasha returning to our dorms I decided to man up an demand answers of my parents,I waited until they finished their last piece of pasta before speaking up.

"okay Mom Dad you both have some explaining to do,I can't take the lying any more"I snapped,they look bewailed at my sudden out burst but quickly composed them selves.

"I don't know what your talking about Chris?"breathed my dad,oh yes you do dear father.

"oh really(I raised one eye brow,and crossed my arms over my chest),then why don't I believe you then"I retorted.

"Chris"stated Mom.

"well(I got up an walked towards the door an locked it then leaned on the door),until I get some answers no one is leaving this cabin"I amused with evil smirk.

"Christian you don't understand we can't tell you yet,neither of you"stated Dad.

"really try me"I retorted,he sighed.

"Christian...the reason why where suddenly here isn't because something to do with you directly,it has more to do directly at Tasha actually"stated dad,I gave him a confused look.

"really well then I don't see the problem in telling me us then"I stated.

"Christian this something serious something life changing"piped in mom.

"oh really!"I exclaimed.

"yes now Christian this is the end of this conversation,like your mom said this something life changing"stated my Dad.

"(I threw my hands up in the air)like what?"I yelled.

Then they told me they told me everything and I mean everthing,and believe me my life has changed forever, now nothing and I mean nothing will ever be the same again.

I don't even think I'll ever look at my parents the same again,all I know is I need to go find Rose and Lissa an stay with them now with Tasha.

Yes Tasha pissed too about what they said I think she slightly more pissed than I am but not by far,well we have been lied to our whole life you know by the two people you trust most in the world.

Wouldn't you be pissed too?.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**(this is set just before Arose-mere escaped an gave Rose the list)**

**Mason(as ghost)Pov:**

It's been nearly month since I last saw my friends in person in the real world hell it's been a month since I died,but death isn't what I thought it would be like to be truthful. I always thought I would die by the hand of the Strogoi in battle,and had saved my charge but not like this that's for shore.

Death isn't fluffy clouds/golden gates/loads of people dress in white to look like Angels/magical things,you have to earn your place in Heaven well not so much as earn,you have to help your loved ones you left behind first of all before you fully rest in peace.

That's what I've been doing for the last month really searching every single corner of the earth for answers to help Rose and the others,me and Jade you know the girl who died with me well yeah the two of us are searching high an low for clues.

I know this might seem strange to you but I'm kinda glad I was killed,since we where both killed me and Jade have inseparable.

Jade is such a kind hard working royal friend to have and I'm sort of falling in love with her,everyday goes by hell every second goes by I fall more and more madly in love with her.

She doesn't know that I'm head over heels in love with her,but we really are close friends now since she like another version of Rose to me in my eyes.

But if wasn't the fact we both where killed at the same time same place I would never of met her,life has funny way of finding love doesn't it.

Well any-ways back to current time me and Jade are 'haunting' well that the easiest way to put it,the Dark-Link underground Mansion particularly the cellar where they are holding the hostages in.

Among the faces of the hostages I can recognise quite a few of them easily,my friends Jill Eddie Ivan Alberta and somebody who looked well had features of Rose in her.

"Jade is there anyone you recognise here?"I asked,she turned to face me her ice blue eyes locked with my brown eyes.

"yes there is a few"Jade stated,I nodded..

"wait isn't that your friends over there?"Asked Jade,I nodded.

"yes that's Eddie with sandy hair,Jill with platinum Blond hair,Ivan with blonde hair and Alberta with dark brown hair"I stated.

"wow it's a shame they ended up getting caught in this"state Jade,I nodded.

"is it me or does that woman over there look like Rose a little bit?"I asked suddenly,she turned her attention to women with dark waist length brown hair she had hazel eyes with flex's of gold eyes,tall around 5 foot 12 easily slim build too.

"that's Princess Lillian Natasha Wlyde/Dracula,she's Rose's older sister she married to one of the Wlyde clan well my brother any-ways"stated Jade,my eyes widened in shock.

"wait Rose has older sister?"I asked,she chuckled.

"yes remember I told you she had to keep everything a secret"amused Jade,I narrowed my eyes at her but chuckled at her as well.

"should we try an listen in what there saying?"asked Jade.

"yes probably be a good idea actually"I stated,with that we tuned into what the hostages in the cellar where saying to each other.

* * *

"I don't understand"said one of the Moroi's in the room,she had fiery red hair like my self with wild green eyes.

"me neither we should be all dead or turned by now"stated a male Dhampir with ash blonde hair an pale blue eyes.

"that's because this isn't just the work of the Strogoi,this the work of the Dark-Link's also"piped in Ivan,they turned their attention to him.

"oh that's just great"muttered the male Dhampir.

"what are Dark-Link's?"asked little boy who was defiantly Moroi,he looked like the male version of the Moroi female.

"Dark-Link's are Angelic beings turned evil"stated Ivan.

"what are Angelic beings?"asked the little boy.

"they either god's/Goddess's or their children example Angels"piped in Jill.

"oohhhhh"said the little boy,then the little boy turned to girl version of himself.

"Alexia I want to go home the Dark-Link's scare me"sniffled the little boy,she pulled him into her arms.

"I know it's gonna be alright though"said Alexia,the little boy shivers in her arms.

"here(she handed over her jacket),take this"said Lillian Rose's sister.

"thank you"breathed out Alexia,Lillian smiled.

"no problem there nothing we wouldn't do for our younger siblings is there"amused Lillian,she chuckled an clutched the little boy closer to her chest.

"Alberta has Rose been told about this attack?"asked Eddie.

"no probably not,and I hope it stays that way"stated Alberta,his eyes widened in shock.

"what do you mean?"asked Eddie.

"they attacked the school to get Rose to return to the school,they don't want her any where near the other Spirit Bound Warriors,so they staged this attack to trick Rose into heading down here to save us"stated Alberta.

"so this part of the Dark-Link's plan to get Rose?"asked Eddie.

"yes"stated Alberta.

"but why did they bring all those people here then?"asked Ivan pipping into the conversation.

"that I don't know"stated Alberta.

Then the door the cellar opened wide an stepping into the cellar was a group made up of Dark-Link's an Strogoi's.

"well I hope your enjoying your stay here"amused Sky,I recognise him from the last time I saw him.

A choir's of groans called out.

"we'll take that a yes then"amused Holt.

"well today for some of you is your lucky day"amused Sky while rubbing his hands together.

"okay will the follow come with us well you don't have a choice really but any-ways will,Princess Lillian Natasha Wlyde Dracula,Priscilla Voda,Thomas Portland,Alexia Rivera,Ralf Sarcozy,Aaron Drozdov,Rufus Tarus,Dallen Hathaway,Brett Ozera and lastly Guardian Grant"stated Holt.

They all slowly stepped forwards an followed the Dark-Link upstairs,of course me and Jade followed them up stairs to see what their fate is.

* * *

The Dark-Link's and the Strogoi ragged them forward towards the council of the Dark-Link's,the reason I know that because me and Jade have been spying here for a while.

"aaah Lord Ransomed an Holt I see you for filled you orders,very good"stated a Dark-Link who I believe is called Hailey.

"yes ma'lady we have brought to you Princess Lillian Natasha Wlyde Dracula,Priscilla Voda,Thomas Portland,Alexia Rivera,Ralf Sarcozy,Aaron Drozdov,Rufus Tarus,Dallen Hathaway,Brett Ozera and lastly Guardian Grant"stated Sky.

"excellent"stated Hallie.

"I want Lillian,Alexia,Dallen 'Hathaway'(she put more effort into saying that names)and Ralf on the right side,and on the left Priscilla,Aaron,Rufus,Brett and right here in front of me Thomas"stated Hailey.

"okay move"ordered Sky,they moved into the section they were told to move into.

"well well well a Portland hmpt,Thomas Portland best friends with Evan Antonio Dracula-Hathaway"amused Hailey,he gulped.

Then I suddenly saw out the corner of my eye someone approaching with a large sword in his the hand,oh lord this not gonna end well is it.

"the one and only"retorted back Thomas.

"such a charmer"amused Haliey.

"hmpt"Thomas.

"so Thomas have any last dying wishes you want to passed on?"asked/amused Haile.

"yes I have one"shot back Thomas with thick Bulgarian accent.

"and that is?"asked Hailey.

"I hope you all rot in hell"he spat out,they chuckled.

"brave words from a dead man"amused Sky pipping into the conversation.

Then the man with large sword chopped of his head his lifeless body dropped to the ground,the other hostages gasped with frightened looks on there faces.

"now bring forward the right hand side group"ordered Hailey,a group of Dark-Link's pushed forward the people on the right to stand in front of them.

"turn them"exclaimed Hallie,the Dark-Links sank their teeth into them then loud ear piercing scream called out in the room,but after 2 or 3 minutes later the screams stopped.

"now bring forward the left side"ordered Haliey,the new Dark-Link's brought forward the left side.

"now feed"ordered Hallie,then they sank their fangs into their necks until the 5 lifeless bodies fell to the ground.

"hmm I feel so strong"stated Lillian,she and the rest of newly turned Dark-Link's all had pure white eyes.

"it comes with Dark-Link life style"amused Holt.

"welcome officially to the Dark-Link/Strogoi community"cheered Hallie,they gave them evil smirk.

"Sky Holt John-lanceson depose of the bodies"ordered Haliey.

"of course ma'Lady"said Sky/Holt/John-lanceson in unison.

With that they clear out the bodies of some the people I once knew,and the sad thing is this isn't the first or last this going happen.

Their will be more death to come,but the question is who is next?.

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

Once Evan texted Abe to come back to the livering room,Evan said to me and Dimitri he would be with us in 5 minutes,he just needed to take quick phone call which he deemed as emergency.

"Rose a lot of people you know are on this list"whispered Evan while re-reading the list.

"I know"I breathed out.

"Roza can I see this list?"Asked Dimitri,I nodded then Evan handed over the list to him,his eyes widened in shock.

"why does it say Ivan Alberta Jill and Eddie are kidnapped?"asked Dimtri.

"don't get to upset Dimitri it might actually be a trick"pointed out Evan.

"but your getting upset Evan?"I shot back.

"no I was I'm now thinking logically"stated Evan sitting up straighter in his seat.

Then suddenly Abe burst into the room,I shot up out my seat.

"Abe?"asked Dimitri,also standing up.

"what's wrong?"I asked.

"well I've just got the phone actually too...never mind any-ways there was attack on the school(my eyes widened in shock),3 Dhampir's Novices and 2 Dhampir Guardians along with 3 Moroi students where killed,and 15 Dhampir's an Moroi where taken"stated Abe I studied him for a moment or two,there more to the story that he leaving out.

"oh my god when did this happen?"Asked Evan.

"is my family okay!?"asked Dimitri.

"yes your family are safe I promise you Dimitri"stated Abe,he relaxed.

"so when did all this happen?"asked Evan.

"about 5 days ago"stated Abe,he looked anywhere but my gaze.

"what why are you only finding out about this now!"exclaimed Evan.

"the school have to be busy trying to re-build to have to make these type of phone calls"stated Abe while still avoiding my gaze.

"what aren't you telling us"I blurted out,all eyes fell upon me.

"maybe we should bring the rest of us in here to talk"offered Abe,I glared at him.

"yeah that would be a great idea"stated Evan.

"I'll go get them now then"stated Dimitri,I ran quickly to the door blocking anyone from entering or leaving .

"No one is leaving this room until you(I pointed at Abe with deadly glare,he gulped he actually gulped at my tone),answer my question"I barked out.

"Rose I..."trailed of Abe.

"I swear to god I will compel it out of you if I have to"I warned,he gulped again.

"Rose!"exclaimed Evan,I glared at him.

"don't"I warned an turned my attention back to Abe.

"Rose please now is not the time"stated Abe in mobster tone.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME REALLY NOW IS NOT THE TIME,WHEN IT WILL BE THE TIME WHEN I'M DEAD OR SOMETHING"I yelled,Dimitri walked over to me interlocked our fingers an pulled me into his arms whispering sweet nothings in Russian.

"Rose I'm doing this to protect you"pleaded Abe.

"I don't need protecting I'm a big girl,plus where in the mix of of war I don't think now is the time to start hiding away information from each other"I stated,he sighed.

"fine but don't say I didn't warn you"stated Abe with a point look,he sighed.

"Jill Eddie Ivan and Albert where among the few who where kidnapped."stated Abe,I escaped Dimitri hold an turned to face Abe...

* * *

**Christian Pov:**

Me and my sister are currently driving up to Rose's families safe house,Tasha driving and me shot gun since I'm still in major shock.

I can't believe they lie to me they have been lying to me for years!,why would you do that to your children (you know what I mean!).

Tasha seems to be okay with this new piece of information a little to bit okay with it if you know what I mean,I hope for the love of god she has never heard this before and that she's just handles these type of situations better than me.

"Tasha?"I asked,she glanced at me for second.

"yes Chris?"Asked Tasha,I turned to face the front avoiding her gaze.

"did you know?"I asked,out the corner of my eye I could see her giving me a funny look.

"know what?"asked Tasha,I turned to face her and she looked guilty.

"what Mom and Dad said,you knew that already ready didn't you"I stated,she looked away to focus on the road ahead,I let humourless laugh.

"of course everyone this dame frick'in family knew expect me,of course nothing new there is there"I exclaimed.

"Chris you need to know that it was safer for you not to know"said Tasha.

"oh really why!?"I exclaimed.

"Chris you know why!"exclaimed back Tasha.

"I would still like to know what the fuck happening in my family,hell I would like to know who family actually consists of!"I exclaimed,she looked hurt at my statement.

"I'm sorry Tasha I'm just..."I trailed off.

"it's okay Chris I understand"said Tasha.

Silence.

"how long?"I asked suddenly,she gave me a funny look again.

"how long what?"asked Tasha.

"you know"I stated,she raised one eye brow up at me.

"know what?"Tasha asked.

"how long have you known?"I asked.

"been suspicious or known for fact?"questioned Tasha.

"both"I stated,she sighed loudly.

"I've had suspicions for a few years now,but I've known for fact a couple months"stated Tasha,I nodded an gulped.

"wow"I breathed out.

"do you want to talk about it?"asked Tasha,I thought about it for a moment or two.

"not yet I want to see my friends first"I stated,she gave me warm smile an nodded.

"of course"said Tasha.

Silence.

"is this why you've suddenly done a complete 360 in your personality?"I asked,she chuckled.

"yes you could say I had some good influence on me"amused Tasha,I rolled my eyes.

"...

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter,Omg what did you guys think of this chapter?,so what did you guys think of Mason Pov in ghost form?.**

**Also what did you guys think of cellar scene an the council scene?,Rose Dimitri and Evan little conversation with Abe?.**

**Tasha and Christian driving scene?,don't worry it will be continued an you'll find out what they where told in tomorrow's chapter!.**

**Also it so a lot smaller this chapter,you I see started writing this very late and I was shit! I need to update so I only managed to write just over 4,000 words.**

**I'll write a longer chapter tomorrow!.**

**Also don't be afraid to tell me off for not updating god I need a kick up the ass to update lol,sorry stupid blinking bug kept me in bed shivering the other day,I could hear my laptop saying use me use me please use me! lol.**

**Please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please ****don't forget to leave a review please guys!,************I love reading them,and also any question's you have I'll gladly answer for you!.****Thanks for reading guys!**

**I'll update when I can x :)**

**~kayleigh x**


	37. Chapter 37:Falling into place(time)

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD,I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**********THANK YOU SO MUCH 'Twilight407501'FOR REVIEWING!,HEHEH I'M CRAFT AREN'T I HEHE AND DON'T WORRY ROSE WON'T JUST LET HER FRIENDS STAY IN DANGER,WE ALL REMEMBER HOW WENT OFF TO SAVE SYDNEY AN LUCINDA RIGHT?,WELL IMAGINATION WHAT SHE WOULD DO FOR HER CLOSE FRIENDS.**

**************THANK YOU Shandelle! SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! AND OKAY I WON'T KILL OFF JILL OR EDDIE BUT I WILL KILL OF PEOPLE HEHE,AND DON'T WORRY IN CHAPTER IT ALL WILL BE REVILED SO CHRISTIAN WILL LET THE OTHERS KNOW AS WELL. ROSE AND DIMITRI LEMON SCENE SADLY WON'T COME UP YET BUTT! IT WILL HAPPEN!.**

**************THANK YOU'BOOKS-RAWSOME' AND DON'T WORRY I WON'T KILL OFF EDDIE OR JILL NOW,WE'LL FIND OUT WHAT HIS PARENTS HAVE LIED AN KEPT FROM HIM IN THIS CHAPTER,ALSO I THOUGHT EVERYONE WOULD MIGHT LIKE TO SEE/HEAR THAT MASON NOT LONELY AN HE SAD,THAT HE ACTUALLY FINDING HAPPINESS ON THE OTHER SIDE :),I LOVE MASON IN BOOKS AN I CRIED WHEN I FOUND OUT HE DIED!.**

**************NEXT CHAPTER WELL BY CHAPTER 33 I MIGHT PUT IN CHRISTMAS CHAPTER SO IT WILL LESS ACTIVE OR WILL IT? HEHE,WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF CHRISTMAS CHAPTER? TO MOVE THE STORY ON A BIT ONTO THE NEW YEAR!?.**

**************REMEMBER THE FINAL BATTLE ISN'T UNTIL ADD LEAST MARCH WHEN ROSE TURNS 18 BECAUSE ON HER 18TH BIRTHDAY SHE WILL 'CLAIM' HER FULL POWERS,I WILL DO A BIG CHAPTER FOR THAT DON'T WORRY!.**

**************ALSO A LITTLE HINT WELL HUGE HINT SOMEONE WILL HAVE BABY ON THE WAY! JUST BEFORE THE FINAL BATTLE,BUT WHO IS IT? HEHE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!?**

**************I'M SO SORRY THAT MY UPDATE ARE TAKING LONGER THAN THEY DID!,I'LL TRY UPDATE MORE!.**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I REALLY LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE IF YOU WANT MAKE A SUGGESTION FOR CERTAIN CHAPTER FEEL WRITE TO MESSAGE ME AND I CAN SEE IF I CAN FIT IT INTO THE STORY IF YOU LIKE.**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: hey Mason and Jade

Mason: hey kay!

Jade: nice to meet you kayleigh!

Me: awe! nice to meet you too!,I'm sorry I killed you both off but I also made you find Mason!

Jade: it's okay and I know thank you,but please can we end up together on the other side please I love him so much and he loves me!

Me: awe! of course Jade,it's the least I can do for killing you both off!

Mason: thank you kayleigh!,yay me and Jade gonna end up together!

Me: no problems at all!,one you wouldn't mind doing the disclaimer?

Mason: I'll do it for ya Kay,kayleigh doesn't own VA or Bloodlines series but she does own the plot Moroi Rare's/Dark-Link's/God's/Goddess's population

Me: Thank you!

Mason: no problems at all kay!

Jade: thank you letting me and Mason be together!,we owe you one

Me: don't sweat it,just enjoy each other on the other side!

**The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

**Previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

**Christian Pov:**

Me and my sister are currently driving up to Rose's families safe house,Tasha driving and me shot gun since I'm still in major shock.

I can't believe they lie to me they have been lying to me for years!,why would you do that to your children (you know what I mean!).

Tasha seems to be okay with this new piece of information a little to bit okay with it if you know what I mean,I hope for the love of god she has never heard this before and that she's just handles these type of situations better than me.

"Tasha?"I asked,she glanced at me for second.

"yes Chris?"Asked Tasha,I turned to face the front avoiding her gaze.

"did you know?"I asked,out the corner of my eye I could see her giving me a funny look.

"know what?"asked Tasha,I turned to face her and she looked guilty.

"what Mom and Dad said,you knew that already ready didn't you"I stated,she looked away to focus on the road ahead,I let humourless laugh.

"of course everyone this dame frick'in family knew expect me,of course nothing new there is there"I exclaimed.

"Chris you need to know that it was safer for you not to know"said Tasha.

"oh really why!?"I exclaimed.

"Chris you know why!"exclaimed back Tasha.

"I would still like to know what the fuck happening in my family,hell I would like to know who family actually consists of!"I exclaimed,she looked hurt at my statement.

"I'm sorry Tasha I'm just..."I trailed off.

"it's okay Chris I understand"said Tasha.

Silence.

"how long?"I asked suddenly,she gave me a funny look again.

"how long what?"asked Tasha.

"you know"I stated,she raised one eye brow up at me.

"know what?"Tasha asked.

"how long have you known?"I asked.

"been suspicious or known for fact?"questioned Tasha.

"both"I stated,she sighed loudly.

"I've had suspicions for a few years now,but I've known for fact a couple months"stated Tasha,I nodded an gulped.

"wow"I breathed out.

"do you want to talk about it?"asked Tasha,I thought about it for a moment or two.

"not yet I want to see my friends first"I stated,she gave me warm smile an nodded.

"of course"said Tasha.

Silence.

"is this why you've suddenly done a complete 360 in your personality?"I asked,she chuckled.

"yes you could say I had some good influence on me"amused Tasha,I rolled my eyes.

"...

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**(Also carry from where Mason was left)**

**Mason(ghost form again)Pov:**

We by we I mean me and Jade followed Dark-Link's and the Strogoi back down to the cellar,but just before we headed back to the cellar I noticed hiding in shadow's of the long narrow hallway a figure.

(The hallway is along pentagon shaped narrow tiled hallway the floor to ceiling is built with tiles,the tiled floor has a dark red/white/dark red/dark red/white pattern's in little square's on the floor around about 5 tile square lengths apart from each other.

On the ceiling in between both side of the archway's on the two sides of the wall going straight along the hallway is large grand chandeliers,the chandeliers are 7 tiers long an wide also made out sparkling clear crystal. The Chandeliers gave off a dim light but not so that dark that you not see your way.

On each side of the hallway are narrow white archway's with 2 cream marble pillars standing each side of a archway,the archway's lead to separate balcony's each over looking council throne room.

The balcony's built in white marble flooring shaped in semi circles,and the fencing of the balcony is made out black iron,the pattern of black iron gate consist of 7 iron black bars on right an the left side starting from the bottom and meeting in the middle,in the middle is large sword made out of black iron also with 2 small dragon's wrapped around the handle of the sword,one dragon head pops out on right side handle of the sword while the other dragon pops out on it's left side.)

Ad we continued walking down the hallway I notice that figure to belongs to a female,her hair colour some where in between ash blonde an red hair maybe copper colour,with light blue eyes very similar to ones Sarah and Blaine have actually,also she tall around 5 foot 10 slim figure,she some features of Rose in her.

(she could be related to her in some way?)She wearing a black version of Ancient Greece day style dress,it flowed all the way down to the floor but quite long enough to make her lose her footing when she walks,under a large black hooded cloak.

The Dark-Link and Strogoi walk straight pass her without noticing her hiding in archway,wow they really aren't good a checking their surroundings.

"Jade over there(I pointed to the female hiding in one the archway's),I know I've said this before but doesn't she look like Rose?"I asked,she studied her female for a moment or two.

"that's the infamous Arose-mere Hathaway(I gave her look to continue on what she saying),she Rose's mother you know one who she can't stand(my eyes widened in shock)"stated Jade with her thick English accent.

"oh lord...what she doing?"I asked Jade as the women who believed to be called Arose-mere steps out the archway and walks across to the other side of the hallway,and she placing her left palm on one of the marble pillar stands.

Then she took a step or two back then turned her head to each side looking for Dark-Links or Strogoi,and then she raised her left hand up,palm facing towards the pillar.

"ανοίγω πύλη εις τριαντάφυλλο"stated Arose-mere(**I used to ancient Greek translator thingy but I don't know if it's right or not,but it meant to say 'open portal to Rose')****  
**

Then suddenly a blue portal opens up that looks like water,she clutches her cloak tighter to her body an walks forward straight into the portal an disappears.**  
**

"should we go in before it closes?"asked Jade,I think about it for a moment or two.

"yes quick"I stated,with that we quickly ran into the portal slightly behind Arose-mere.

Travelling threw this portal was defiantly a weird experience for me to say the least as I had never been threw a portal before,Jade seemed totally fine with this well I suppose she used to travelling threw portals maybe?.

After 10 minutes we reached the end of the portal we quickly ran out the other side well not so much as ran out more like jumped out the portal,as on the other side of portal the way out happen to be in the air.

Me and Jade both leaped out and landed on both our feet on the ground,that's one plus about being dead you can't die again or be injured so you can do whatever you please without being hurt.

"you okay?"I asked Jade,I knew she was okay but I can't help but worry sometimes.

"of course Mase,you?"asked Jade,I smiled an nodded.

"yes,where do you think she went?"I asked,she scanned the area and then pointed a little over to the left where hill with large mansion is located.

"over there"stated Jade,I stirred at the mansion in awe.

"wow it's it's..."I trailed off.

"beautiful"finished off Jade,I nodded.

"who do you think owns it?"I asked,she smirked.

"The Dracula's family,or aka Rose's family"amused Jade,my jaw dropped to the ground while Jade burst out laughing at me.

"that's Rose's families mansion?"I asked with shock laced into my voice,she chuckled.

"one of them any-ways"stated Jade.

"one of them as in there is more than of them!?"I exclaimed/asked,she chuckled again at me.

"your so funny Mase,and yes one of them as in there is more of them"amused Jade,I narrowed my eyes at her.

"come we best catch up to her"I stated.

"of course yes,after you kind sir"amused Jade,I chuckled.

"okay ma'lady"I amused back,with that we quickly ran into the woods towards one of the Dracula families mansion in the distance.

After an hour and 20 minutes we(me and Jade) managed to catch up Arose-mere when we where near the Dracula mansion,jeez that women can ran for america!.

Then Arose-mere ran forwards into the garden of mansion and she stopped just in front of window,she stood there for good 10 minutes.

"what's she doing?"I asked.

"I don't know for defiant why she here...but I have a pretty good Idea why she is though"stated Jade,I turned my attention back to her.

"would you care to liberate on that idea with me"I amused,she smirked.

"you'll see soon enough if I'm right"stated Jade,I chuckled.

Then the back door opened wide an somebody stepped out,that somebody just so happened to be Rose Hathaway.

"I knew it"amused Jade.

"why would she want to see Rose,I thought they hated each other?"I asked.

"it's long complicated story,but I highly doubt that Arose-mere generally hates Rose there has to be reason behind why she suddenly hates her"stated Jade,I nodded.

"true there always two sides to every story"I stated,she smiled at me.

"yes there is"amused Jade.

Then Arose-mere ran back towards the direction she came from,and Rose ran back inside.

"do we follow Rose or Arose-mere?"I asked,she thought about it for a moment or two.

"Arose-mere she seems more secretive"stated Jade,I nodded and with that we quickly followed Arose-mere.

* * *

**Christian Pov:**

_Silence._

_"is this why you've suddenly done a complete 360 in your personality?"I asked,she chuckled._

_"yes you could say I had some good influence on me"amused Tasha,I rolled my eyes._

Silence.

"do I want to know what you mean by that?"I asked,she chuckled.

"lets just say when I had my bitchy side(she paused),I wasn't in control of my self"stated Tasha with pain hinted in her voice,I turned to face her.

"what do you mean?"I asked,she gulped.

"what's wrong Tasha?"I asked.

"it's nothing Its fine,don't worry about it"said Tasha.

"Tasha please"I pleaded,she sighed an nodded.

"I have an evil inside me Chris"she breathed,I gave her confused look.

"look Mom and Dad may have been keeping secrets from you,but so have I"stated Tasha,I gave her confused look.

"what do you mean?"I asked,she gulped again.

"I have two different people inside of me"breathed Tasha,I gave her a look that'you are crack?'

"Chris I'm being serious and the only way for me to have normal again is..."trailed off Tasha.

"is what?"I asked.

"Rose and the other Spirit Bound Warriors they need to preform a spell on me,well it's like a spell but not in a way as well"stated Tasha.

"what why?"I asked with confusion laced into my voice.

"I'll explain everything when we get to the safe house"stated Tasha.

"where is this safe house?"I asked.

"you see that hill in the distance there"pointed out Tasha,I scanned area for the large hill and nodded when I found it.

"oh you mean that one(I point to the left),over there?"I asked,her gaze followed to where my finger led an nodded.

"yes well that's where the safe house is"stated Tasha,I gave her funny look.

"there nothing but a hill there?"I questioned.

"open up your mind Chris"stated Tasha,I continued to give her funny look.

"close your eyes and free your mind of everything"stated Tasha,I nodded an closed my eyes and pushed aside all my worries an inner thoughts,then I re opened my eyes an looked over a the hill again and gasped.

"Oh my god where that come from!"I exclaimed,Tasha chuckled.

"I'm guessing you can see the safe house now"amused Tasha,I gave her look that said'no shit Sherlock'.

"who's mansion is that!"I exclaimed,she turned to face me slightly.

"Rose's"amused Tasha,I raised eye brow up.

"I don't want to know what else your thinking"I stated,she chuckled.

After an hour and half we finally arrive in front in the drive way. The start of the driveway is protect behind enormous black iron gates with 2 thick brick stone pillars either side.

The black irons gates opened up from inside when we came up against the gates,we then continued to drive down the long 2 mile drive way.

The drive way was a 2 lane cobble flooring road and perfectly trimmed grass either side of the road,along with small nicely shaped hedges along the edges of the grass all the way along.

Also Trees scattered around either side of the road,some oak tree's some weeping willow's and the rest just plain ordinary trees's.

Towards the end of the driveway just before the road opens up wider,there is archway made out trees all combine together with white lily's growing.

On the other side of the archway the drive way opens up wider an forms a large circle,in the middle is 10 foot stone water fountain of large snake an dragon mashed up with bat's wings.

Tasha parked the our car outside by the front door. The front door consists of a huge double sized cream doors.

Tasha rings the bell beside the door,then doors open to find Lissa.

Lissa gasped and cover mouth with the palms of her hands,her Jade green eyes started to gloss over an her breathing hitch.

"Chris is that you"breathed Lissa,I gave her huge grin and nodded.

"yes Liss it's me"I breathed,with that I ran up to her picked her up bridely style an span her around a few times,she wrapped her arms around my neck an kissed me hard on the lips,I quickly responded to the kiss an licked her bottom lip asking for entrance.

She opened up her mouth my tongue divide straight into her mouth,we started a battle for dominances but in the end I won,this kiss felt amazing the lust and the passion put into the kiss unbelievable.

I think I'm even more in love with Lissa than I already was,god this girl does things to me that no one else could or would ever do to me.

Then somebody cleared their throat sadly and we both pulled away,that's when I realised that it had been Tasha who had cleared her throat,I glared at her for interpreting me and my incredibly hot/beautiful girlfriend.

"Well we gonna go in or we gonna stand here all day?"asked Tasha,Lissa nodded.

"follow me guys"said Lissa,she interlocked our fingers as we entered the house.

She walked us down a long and I mean long! hallway,the walls where covered in pictures of people with similar features to Rose,well their probably her ancestors.

Then suddenly we came to stop at certain door,that when I noticed that Viktoria/Sarah/Adrian/Sonya Karp (Sonya Karp?)/and 4 other people I don't know also standing outside the door.

"hey guys should we all go in,or they still talking in there?"asked Lissa.

"I think their finished now,the screaming and the shouting stopped"amused a female with platinum blonde hair an tattoo of a golden lily on her left cheek.

With that we entered into the room,from the looks of it this room is a livering room.

* * *

**Sydney Pov(set just before Tasha and Christian arrived):**

When me and Lucinda woke up(we decided to share a room together again)we quickly got dressed,we both took turns at using the bathroom to change.

Lucinda went in first to change and when she came out,I went in the bathroom to quickly change an come back out to Lucinda.

Lucinda was wearing Spaghetti straps baby doll dress,the top half was covered in sliver sequins while the bottom half the of the dress was a hot pink,paired with a chunky black belt with pink hot flats along with opal necklace and her hair hanging down to her waist,she did put on a little bit of make-up but nothing over the top just the basic really.

While I on the other hand on had a white plain T-shirt under black blazer(the sleeves rolled up just until the elbow)with a pair of dark red skinny jeans along my black ankle boots,and I had my hair hanging down to my shoulders with my golden locket necklace.

(Mine and Lucinda bedroom here is 1920's themed room,I of course chose the bedroom but Lucinda didn't seem to mind at all be truthful.

The is a 4 posted bed with sliver an white curtains tied back at the sides of the bed,the bedding colour consists of sliver an white and at either bed is two little white bedside cabinets with Odeon Glass Fringe on each cabinet. Also the is 10 pillows laid out at the top of the bed neatly,while at the bottom end there is a sliver an white drape hanging off the edge of the bed on either side of it.

The walls are painted in white with tints of sliver in some places,the walls also covered in pictures from the 20's women dressed in 1920's dresses/men in 3 piece suits with black an white shoes an black top hats/1920's cars and lastly pictures of different cities during the 20's.

Also on the other side of the room is a large white and silver edging coloured 1920's dressing table with a built in mirror,on the dressing table is a 1920's black telephone with a few old jewellery box's inside there is a few necklaces from the 1920's,also there is 1920's leaded glass lamp.

The rest of the furniture consist of 2 double sided wardrobe's and the 4 sets of chest draws all coloured in white with sliver edging,2 velvet red chairs one placed in front of dressing table and the other placed in the corner of the room,also white wood-carved couch at the foot of the bed with a little low whit oak drop side table with 1920's dish bowl.

The flooring was made out of light brown oak,while the ceiling looks about the newest part of the room.)

"syd"said Lucinda,I turned to face her an nodded.

"yes Lucinda?"I asked.

"lets go down stairs,I fancy go'in out into the garden you know since it sunny"stated Lucinda.

"okay let's go then"I said,with that we made our way down stairs into the garden.

When me and Lucinda stepped out into the garden I noticed that Lissa/Sonya/Viktoria/Adrian/Dominic/Bailey and Sarah were already outside.

We walked over an sat down on the deck chairs with them,they all smiled when they saw us sit down well expect Adrian as his smile was meant for me.

"hey Sydney and Lucinda "said Lissa,we met the other briefly last night.

"hey,how was you sleep?"I asked,she shrugged.

"it was okay,I can hardly get good hours now days with all excitement"stated Lissa,I chuckled.

"how about you guys?"I asked while looking to Adrian's sparkling emerald green eyes.

"good"stated Viktoria a warm smile.

"I'm slept great my dear"stated Sonya.

"it was okay like as well"stated Dominic.

"good"said Bailey while blushing,I don't want to know...

"great actually"stated Sarah.

"I slept like a baby"said Adrian with a wink at me,I blushed slightly.

"why don't you tell us a bit about your selves?"asked Adrian while looking into my molten gold eyes.

I told everything about the two of us from the first time we met,to some our funnier moment up to now in a basic well slightly more than basic summary.

Then the others each took turns in sharing there family back grounds,and I must say no one has the same background story as each other.

"hey does anyone fancy going for a little walk around the mansion?"asked Viktoria.

"yeah I do"stated Lissa.

"I second that"amused Dominic.

"yeah totally"said Bailey.

"sure why not"said Sarah.

"oow I would love to dear"stated Sonya.

"yes count me in,Syd?"asked Lucinda,I shook my head.

"no I think I'll just stick here and chill for a little bit"I stated,she gave me a warm smile an nodded.

"I'll stay here too and keep her company"stated Adrian,they nodded with that the other set of on a little walk around the mansion.

For around 20 minutes me and Adrian got to know each other a little better,he also told me a few his infamous jokes and I have to admit I laughed at everyone of them,I don't know how but Adrian really got me open up in ways I have never even done with Lucinda.

I don't know there just something about him maybe it's the way he smiles at me,or the way he just looks at me I just feel like I've known him my whole life,it's a strange feeling but I like I really do like having someone that I open up to on another level.

Then the others came back from there walk and we decided to head back inside to see Evan/Abe/Dimitri and Rose,we waited 10 minute's outside the door to make sure we weren't entering world war 3.

Then the door bell rang our threw all the hallway and Lissa decided to be the one to answer it,when Lissa returned she wasn't alone she her fingers interlocked with male with jet black hair with ice blue eyes,and female version of him.

"hey guys should we all go in,or they still talking in there?"asked Lissa.

"I think their finished now,the screaming and the shouting stopped"I amused,with that we entered the livering room where Rose/Abe/Evan and Dimitri are talking.

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

_I don't need protecting I'm a big girl,plus where in the mix of of war I don't think now is the time to start hiding away information from each other"I stated,he sighed._

_"fine but don't say I didn't warn you"stated Abe with a point look,he sighed._

_"Jill Eddie Ivan and Albert where among the few who where kidnapped."stated Abe,I escaped Dimitri hold an turned to face Abe..._

And all I saw was red.

I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white.

I felt Lissa being pulled inside my head.

"JILL EDDIE IVAN AND ALBERTA HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED FOR 5 FUCKING DAYS AND THIS FIRST FUCKING TIME I'M HEARING ABOUT IT!"I yelled.

"Rose me myself has only just been in formed about the situation,I'm just upset about this as you that they didn't contact us earlier"said Abe.

"UPSET REALLY I'M UPSET,NO ABE I'M FUCKING FUMING!"I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Rose I know your upset(I glared)I mean angry with being kept in the dark,but there obliviously was a reason why they never in formed us about the attack"stated Abe.

"A REASON!,DON'T BULLSHIT ME IBRAHIM MAZUR"I yelled,I could tell his temper starting to boil.

"ROSE!"yelled Evan,I turned to face him.

"DID YOU KNOW!"I yelled,he gave me funny look then he realised what I was saying.

"NO I NEVER KNEW ROSE,I'M JUST FINDING OUT ABOUT THIS NOW LIKE YOU!"yelled Evan.

"WELL WHY AREN'T YOU AS PISSED OFF AS ME"I yelled.

"I AM ,BECAUSE PEOPLE I KNOW IS THAT LIST!"yelled Evan.

"WELL LET'S DO SOMETHING THEN"I yelled.

"Rose no we will not do anything about this"stated firmly Abe.

"WHAT!"I yelled.

"Rose this what the Dark-Link's want your playing straight into their hands now"stated Abe.

"how am I?"I cried.

"Rose they want you to go running to the rescue to save your friends,they want you to find them so they kidnap you and turn you Dark-Link,this all part of there plan your friends a lot safer than you are at the moment even though they are there"stated Abe.

"how they safer there in a place filled with Dark-Link/Strogoi!"I cried.

"Because they want you turn willingly if possible and they want you turn up at their lair,but if they were to kill your friends then they know you'll want to seek revenge,which not what the Dark-Link's want"stated Abe I let out aloud sigh,he smirked because he knew he had me there.

"so basically your saying if turn up at lair of Dark-Link's and the Strogoi's I'm basically walking into my own trap,then?"I question,he sighed an nodded.

"(I threw my hands up in air)great"I muttered.

"so you gonna calm down then Rose"amused Evan,I glared at him.

"Roza calm down,please Roza"pleaded Dimitri,I turned to face him an let my eyes lock gaze with his brown orbs an nodded.

"what ya know all it take 6 foot 7 Russian God to tame my little sister,who would of thought"amused Evan with a smirk on his face,I glared at him.

I was about go over punch that smirk off his face when Dimitri grabbed hold my hand and pulled me in his arms,and crushed his lips on to mine.

I of course responded to the kiss hungrily an let out all my angry out in the passion of the kiss,Dimitri returned with same amount of passion of course.

Like last time I felt sparks flying everywhere around us,I completely blocked out the other in the room and just focus on Dimitri.

I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist,Dimitri was about to pick me up by grabbing hold my thighs when two people cleared their throats.

Sadly we both pulled away resting our foreheads on each others,and breathing raggedly locking eye contact with each other.

"ooookkkay I think that enough of kissing I really don't want to see you both getting it on in front of me because that would be like eek"complained Evan,I turned my head to face him with arms still wrapped around Dimitri neck.

"oh really how do you think I feel about you and Bailey,then huh?"I shot back,he instantly paled and I smirked.

"Bailey and as in Bailey Thorel"stated Abe with a smirk,Evan glared at me I chuckled.

"oooooh IIIII'mmmm ssssssoooooo gonnaaaaaaaa killllllll youuuuu Roseeeeee"stated Evan dragging out each word,me Abe and Dimitri bust out laughing.

Then the doors of livering room opened and in came a large number of people,aka Lissa/Viktoria/Sonya/Bailey /Dominic/Sarah/Adrian/Sydney/Lucinda/Tasha(Tasha?) and lastly Christian(Pyro?).

The walked in an all sat down the rounded sofa,while me/Abe/Evan and Dimitri continued to stand in front of them.

"we need to talk"stated Tasha.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter,Omg what did you guys think of this chapter?,so what did you guys think of Mason Pov in ghost form again and Sydney's/Christian's?.**

**It wasn't to confusing have 4 pov's was it?,the reason I did 4 is because it 4 different takes to the build up hehe,and I know your probably wanna kill me for leaving it like that! hehe.**

**This a longer chapter! I thought I owe it to you!,and can you believe it my stupid laptop shut down by it's self an deleted half my my story that I writing!,I was not happy kayleigh to say the least I may or not not have started to yelling at my laptop:/ ;D.**

**What the hell does Tasha mean she has two people inside of her?,why did she tell Christian to close his eyes and then suddenly the mansion came in plain sight for him to see?.**

**What did you guys think of Mason and Jade's scene?,I think they would be well cute together wouldn't you agree?.**

**And yes if anyone out there is a fan of Sydrian!,I put a little bit of Sydrian moment! hehehe.**

**Remember the main couples like (Romirti) RoseXDimitri,ChristianXLissa,JillxEddie,AdrianXSydney (Sydrian)will end up together!.**

**Will Rose go behind Abe's/Evan's and Dimitri's back to save her friends?,let me know guys hehehe!?.**

**Also what do you think of details of places?,they took me slightly longer to write because I trying to get the image from my head into words.**

**Also don't be afraid to tell me off for not updating god I need a kick up the ass to update again lol, I really need to get my ass in gear!,I sorry that I'm not updating like everyday but I'll try!.**

**Please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please ****don't forget to leave a review please guys!,************I love reading them,and also any question's you have I'll gladly answer for you!.****Thanks for reading guys!**

**I'll update when I can x :)**

**~kayleigh x**


	38. Chapter 38: The shocking Truth,answers

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD,I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH 'Twilight407501'FOR REVIEWING!,HMM I LIKE YOUR THEORY ABOUT CHRISTIAN BUT YOU'LL FOUND IN THIS CHAPTER HEHE IF YOUR RIGHT!,YES WELL LIKE LIKE SHE SAID IN LAST CHAPTER SHE AN EVIL INSIDE OF HER WHICH MAKES HER BITCHY,AND DON'T NO WAY IN HELL IS SHE STEALING DIMITRI I WOULD KILL HER IF SHE DID MYSELF! :),HMM YES ROSE WOULD DEFIANTLY GO AFTER HER FRIENDS,BUT WILL SHE MAKE IN TIME OR WILL SOMEONE ELSE BEAT HER TO IT?.HEHE YAY I'M GLAD YOU JADE AND MASON! :)**

**HANK YOU Shandelle! SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!,I LOVE YOUR LITTLE CONVERSATION WITH CHRISTIAN AND ROSE HEHE!,AWE! YAY I'M GREAT EVERY SEEMS HAPPY WITH HAVING MASON AND JADE END UP TOGETHER! :)!.**

**TASHA AND CHRISTIAN WILL EXPLAIN IN CHAPTER WHAT THEY LEARNT!,HOW WILL EVERYONE TAKE IT? WILL PEOPLE TURN AGAINST THEM?.**

**WHO WOULD LIKE MORE SCENES OF MASONXJADE'S/ROSEXDIMITRI/CHRISTIANXLISSA/SYDNEYXADRIAN/EVANXBAILEY?.**

**ALSO IF I CAN GET UP MY NUMBER OF REVIEWS UP TO 50 I WILL GIVE THE PERSON WHO IS THE 50TH REVIEWER A SNEAK PEEK FOR NEXT CHAPTER,WHEN I TYPE IT OUT!. **

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I REALLY LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE IF YOU WANT MAKE A SUGGESTION FOR CERTAIN CHAPTER FEEL WRITE TO MESSAGE ME AND I CAN SEE IF I CAN FIT IT INTO THE STORY IF YOU LIKE.**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: hey Christian and Rose.

Rose: hey kay! and I have message to pass on for you

Me: okay what's the message?

*whispers message to me*

Me:Tell Shandelle thank you I'm glad!

Rose: I will do!

Christian: hey Kay,you really need to start to updating more or else

Me:*holds hands up surrender*I know I'm sorry I need to get my ass in gear badly!

Rose: yep(popping p part)ya do Kay

Me: If I promise to try harder to update more will one of you do the disclaimer for me?

Christian: sure I'll do it,kayleigh doesn't own any details of VA or Bloodlines series but she does own the plot/ Moroi Rare/Dark-Link's/God's/Goddess's population.

Me: Thank you Pyro!

Christian: your welcome Kay

Rose: hehehe *evil smirk*

Me: hehehe

Christian: wait did you just call me Pyro?

Rose: maybe she did maybe she didn't,what ya gonna do about it huh?*evil smirk*

Christian: I could fire magic her ass to dust

Me: you wouldn't

Christian: oh but I would

Rose: Don't worry Kayleigh I'm Spirit Bound Warrior I'll protect you

Me: thank you Rose!

**The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

**Previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

**Rose Pov:**

_I don't need protecting I'm a big girl,plus where in the mix of of war I don't think now is the time to start hiding away information from each other"I stated,he sighed._

_"fine but don't say I didn't warn you"stated Abe with a point look,he sighed._

_"Jill Eddie Ivan and Albert where among the few who where kidnapped."stated Abe,I escaped Dimitri hold an turned to face Abe..._

And all I saw was red.

I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white.

I felt Lissa being pulled inside my head.

"JILL EDDIE IVAN AND ALBERTA HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED FOR 5 FUCKING DAYS AND THIS FIRST FUCKING TIME I'M HEARING ABOUT IT!"I yelled.

"Rose me myself has only just been in formed about the situation,I'm just upset about this as you that they didn't contact us earlier"said Abe.

"UPSET REALLY I'M UPSET,NO ABE I'M FUCKING FUMING!"I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Rose I know your upset(I glared)I mean angry with being kept in the dark,but there obliviously was a reason why they never in formed us about the attack"stated Abe.

"A REASON!,DON'T BULLSHIT ME IBRAHIM MAZUR"I yelled,I could tell his temper starting to boil.

"ROSE!"yelled Evan,I turned to face him.

"DID YOU KNOW!"I yelled,he gave me funny look then he realised what I was saying.

"NO I NEVER KNEW ROSE,I'M JUST FINDING OUT ABOUT THIS NOW LIKE YOU!"yelled Evan.

"WELL WHY AREN'T YOU AS PISSED OFF AS ME"I yelled.

"I AM ,BECAUSE PEOPLE I KNOW IS THAT LIST!"yelled Evan.

"WELL LET'S DO SOMETHING THEN"I yelled.

"Rose no we will not do anything about this"stated firmly Abe.

"WHAT!"I yelled.

"Rose this what the Dark-Link's want your playing straight into their hands now"stated Abe.

"how am I?"I cried.

"Rose they want you to go running to the rescue to save your friends,they want you to find them so they kidnap you and turn you Dark-Link,this all part of there plan your friends a lot safer than you are at the moment even though they are there"stated Abe.

"how they safer there in a place filled with Dark-Link/Strogoi!"I cried.

"Because they want you turn willingly if possible and they want you turn up at their lair,but if they were to kill your friends then they know you'll want to seek revenge,which not what the Dark-Link's want"stated Abe I let out aloud sigh,he smirked because he knew he had me there.

"so basically your saying if turn up at lair of Dark-Link's and the Strogoi's I'm basically walking into my own trap,then?"I question,he sighed an nodded.

"(I threw my hands up in air)great"I muttered.

"so you gonna calm down then Rose"amused Evan,I glared at him.

"Roza calm down,please Roza"pleaded Dimitri,I turned to face him an let my eyes lock gaze with his brown orbs an nodded.

"what ya know all it take 6 foot 7 Russian God to tame my little sister,who would of thought"amused Evan with a smirk on his face,I glared at him.

I was about go over punch that smirk off his face when Dimitri grabbed hold my hand and pulled me in his arms,and crushed his lips on to mine.

I of course responded to the kiss hungrily an let out all my angry out in the passion of the kiss,Dimitri returned with same amount of passion of course.

Like last time I felt sparks flying everywhere around us,I completely blocked out the other in the room and just focus on Dimitri.

I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist,Dimitri was about to pick me up by grabbing hold my thighs when two people cleared their throats.

Sadly we both pulled away resting our foreheads on each others,and breathing raggedly locking eye contact with each other.

"ooookkkay I think that enough of kissing I really don't want to see you both getting it on in front of me because that would be like eek"complained Evan,I turned my head to face him with arms still wrapped around Dimitri neck.

"oh really how do you think I feel about you and Bailey,then huh?"I shot back,he instantly paled and I smirked.

"Bailey and as in Bailey Thorel"stated Abe with a smirk,Evan glared at me I chuckled.

"oooooh IIIII'mmmm ssssssoooooo gonnaaaaaaaa killllllll youuuuu Roseeeeee"stated Evan dragging out each word,me Abe and Dimitri bust out laughing.

Then the doors of livering room opened and in came a large number of people,aka Lissa/Viktoria/Sonya/Bailey /Dominic/Sarah/Adrian/Sydney/Lucinda/Tasha(Tasha?) and lastly Christian(Pyro?).

The walked in an all sat down the rounded sofa,while me/Abe/Evan and Dimitri continued to stand in front of them.

"we need to talk"stated Tasha.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Answers**

**Mason Pov:**

_Then Arose-mere ran back towards the direction she came from,and Rose ran back inside._

_"do we follow Rose or Arose-mere?"I asked,she thought about it for a moment or two._

_"Arose-mere she seems more secretive"stated Jade,I nodded and with that we quickly followed Arose-mere._

We quickly followed Arose-mere back into the woods back to where came from,she stops suddenly by the spot the portal was last at.

She scanned the area briefly looking for followers,of course she can't see me or Jade as we are dead and travelling around in ghost form which makes us invisible to the naked eye,but I think she can sense that where following her since she goddess after all and she has connections with the dead.

She then she raised her left hand up into the air,her palm facing upwards into the sky.

"is she creating another portal?"I asked Jade.

"looks like it Mase"stated Jade,my heart skipped a beat when she called me Mase just then.

"where do you think she gonna go next?"I asked,she shrugged an pouted out her lips.

"beats me,that women there my trust worthy knight is a mystery"amused Jade,I raised an eye brow up at her.

"my trust worthy knight"I stated with smirk,she blushed.

"well you always have my back so yeah,I thought it would more fitting for you Mase"stated Jade,I gave her huge grin.

"my trust worthy knight(I paused while letting the name sink in)I like it"I stated,she chuckled.

"of course you do Mase"amused Jade.

"ανοίγω πύλη εις St Vladimir's Academy"stated out loud Arose-mere.(**I used to ancient Greek translator again,this should say 'open portal to St Vladimir's Academy)**

Then suddenly another blue portal opens up that again looks like water,she then quickly dashes threw the portal in a blink of an eye.

Me and Jade quickly run threw the blue portal before it closes,the journey inside the portal was the exact same as last time for me,well I guess it's gonna take awhile to get use too I suppose.

After 15 minutes me and Jade finally reach the other side of the portal,we both brace our selves for long fall ahead of us in the distance.

That's when noticed that this time the end of the portal is over a lake,we jumped out the portal and skilfully land onto the lake on our two feet.

We then quickly run across the lake to the other side where Arose-mere is currently standing,we stop 10 feet away from her while she continues to stirs into the tree and beyond the tree line.

That's when I noticed that Arose-mere has taken us back to St Vladimir's Academy.

* * *

**Blaine(from back at the school)Pov:**

December 7th at St Vladimir's Academy and the only people left who know about the Spirit Bound Warriors is me/My aunt Guardian Hathaway/Olena and Yeva Belikova.

The was the Ozera's twins but they suddenly just dropped off the face of the earth,I haven't seen or heard from them both since yesterday morning at breakfast.

I'm getting kind of worried now since not long ago there was strogoi attack on the school,which killed 8 people and kidnapped 15 Dhampir's and Moroi's,among those Dhampir's and Moroi's is Alberta/Jill/Eddie and Ivan.

So can you see why I'm slightly panicky now,I hope there alright and that they are in no danger/harms way though,I know if they are in danger Rose would fire magic my ass to dust.

Of course me and the others(My aunt/me/Olena and Yeva)have been going out our minds crazy contacting all our contacts,in hope they know where the Strogoi's have taken the our friends.

So far no luck what's so ever as no one has yet seen them since the group of Strogoi since the attack on the school,the Angelic world has even put together rescue mission since there have been more reports of people claimed to be missing love ones.

This morning my aunt Jaine received letter from the head of the Angelic Rescue/mission's council stating all the names of the love ones who are claimed to be missing,the list of names quite long around 4 pages long.

Among the names the missing love ones I recognise a fair few of the names,Dracula's Wlyde's De Fry's Jones Voda's Conta's Portland's ect.

Well any-ways I'm currently sat on the deck by the lake on the forest side of campus throwing pebbles into the water,wondering why hell I'm being left behind in all of this.

Then suddenly above the middle of the lake a blue portal open up wide,then a face I haven't seen in awhile jumps out lands on top of the water an runs across the water to the grass,shortly afterwards I see two other figures jumping out the portal onto of the water as well.

my eyes widened shock.

How's this even possible,what the?

Their both dead I know that for a fact,I saw their lifeless bodies in front my own eyes any a month ago tops.

The two figures belong to Rose's Dhampir dead friend Mason Ashford and Miss Jade Wlyde of the Wlyde line,what the?.

How can I see them?.

Am I dead?,'no your not dead Blanathan' says familiar female voice inside my head.

"what the?,how do you know my name!"I exclaimed.

'hey treat your dead elders with some respect'amused the female voice.

"great(I threw my hands up in the air),now I'm going crazy now"I muttered.

'you are not going crazy,you just have talented gifts'states the female voice.

"so how?"I asked out loud,if anyone was to walk pass now they would think I'm mentally disturbed talking to myself.

'all will be reviled in due time'stated the voice,I groaned.

"why is everything in due time or you'll know if you figure out the riddles"I cried.

'stop you whining/groaning to go see what your aunt doing'commanded the voice,I rolled my eyes an walked over to where my aunt Arose-mere is standing.

I stood in line with Jade and Mason they looked between me and my aunt trying to decided who they should watch,I turn my head to face him an nod towards my aunt.

Their eyes widened as they realised that I can see them.

"you can see us"stated Mason,I nodded.

"yes I don't know how though"I admitted.

"are you dead?"asked Jade,I shook my head.

"no I'm very much alive"I stated.

"then how can you see us?"asked Mason.

"that I don't know"I stated.

Then Arose-mere raising her right hand up into the air her right palm facing upwards,and a large red flamed projector screen appears in the sky just in front of the tree line.

"what's she doing?"I asked.

"I don't know,she kinda does these weird things that don't make sense at first but in the end make sense"stated Mason.

"I guessing you've been following her round for awhile then?"I questioned.

"oh yes"amused Jade.

"are you together?"I blurted out,they turned to face me with wide eyes.

"w-w-what?"they stuttered in unison.

"I said are you together like you dating each other?"I asked.

"no why?"asked Mason.

"really I thought you were since your both holding hands an basically standing side by side"I stated,they turned to face each other an blushed.(oooohh they like each other!)

"oh so you two just like each other then"I stated,they blushed again.

Mason was about to rely to me when the red flamed projector in the sky started playing a flash back,Mason and Jade gasped as the image started playing the last night they where alive.

"oh my god is that you Jade Sky my father Nicolas Elwood III and another Dark-Link?"I asked,they nodded.

"yes,this night when where both killed by someone from the Angelic world"sated Jade.

We continue to watch the day on projector in the sky,I watch carefully as I realised what they where doing in the flash back.

"oh god is that you doing the none Angelic to Dark-Link transformation"I asked Jade.

"yes sadly"stated Jade.

"your doing the transformation spell on Mason"I questioned.

"yes believe me I didn't want too,but they forced me into performing the spell"stated Jade.

Then Mason's eyes turn pure white while Jade's turns pitch black and pure white,I gasped as I've never seen before anybody turn Dark-Link with one eye white and the other black.

"Jade you have one eye white and one eye black"I stated with my jaw dropping to the ground,they gulped an nodded.

"yes I tried to fight the effects of transformation off but in the end it just took too much out off me,so I gave up an turned Dark-Link"stated Jade.

"how's that possible to fight the effect?"I asked.

"I don't know I just didn't want to give up on my Moroi Rare life so easily,but it's no use the effects they have on you is hard to recover from"stated Jade.

"I can imagination,that must of hurt wouldn't it?"I asked.

"yes(she gulped)it was like have someone slowly slicing me from limb to limb in small little pieces"stated Jade,my eyes widened and then I turned my attention to Mason.

"Mason did you feel any pain during the transformation?"I asked curiously,he thought about it for a moment or two.

"yes but as Dhampir novice training to be Guardian the pain was something I could handle,but if I'd been a Moroi then it would of hurt like a bitch"stated Mason,I nodded.

Then the red flamed projector played the part when Mason and Jade are killed,after the figure that is dressed in head to toe black kills Jade and Mason.

The figure then drops their sword onto the ground with aloud clutter,the figure then removes their head mask to revile their face.

me/Jade/Mason and even my aunt gasped.

* * *

**Jill(from the under ground mansion with the Dark-Link/Strogoi)Pov:**

I sat in the corner of the cellar while Eddie and Ivan paced franticly in front of me trying to think of ways to escape,while Alberta chats with the other hostages in room to gather as much information as possible.

I pulled up my knees to my chest an rest my head onto my knees,I let out deep sad sigh which gets the attention of Eddie and Ivan.

Aaaah Eddie*blush* he truly is handsome brave royal friend,I've had a crush on Eddie since I first met him but of course he's always been to old for me.

Eddie always takes his guardian position seriously even more so since Mase died,when Eddie graduate's he's gonna be my main guardian as I agreed with Rose I would tell royal court about being part of the Dragomir line then.

"you okay Jill?"asked Eddie with concern plastered across his face,I looks up at him an locks gazes with him.

"y-y-yeah"I stuttered,real cool Jill stutter why don't you.

"you sure you don't sound so sure?"question Eddie,he then walked over an sat next to me threw his arms around my waist pulling me into his arms.

"you sure?"asked Eddie again,I leaned into his arms more.

"yes I'm sure"I stated.

Then the door's to the cellar slam open...

* * *

**Tasha Pov:**

_The walked in an all sat down the rounded sofa,while Rose/Abe/a male who looks quite like Rose and Dimitri continued to stand in front of them._

_"we need to talk"stated I._

"what are you and Christian doing here?"asked Rose with confusion laced into her voice,I looked over to Christian an he nods over at me.

(Christian sits next to Lissa who sat down next to Sonya,who is next to Viktoria,who is next to an ash blonde male,next to sun kissed strawberry coloured haired female,who next to platinum blonde female with golden lily tattoo on her left cheek,who is next to Adrian,who next to Sarah,who next to female with soft black hair with light green eyes on the white rounded sofa)

"there something me and Christian have to confess,well more like I need to confess"I stated

"what is that miss Ozera?"asked Abe in his mobster tone whiling crossing his arms over his chest.

"well"I started off before I was cut off.

"wait hold on(she holds her hands up surrender),how did you find this place?"asked the female with soft black hair an light green eyes.

"yeah how did you manage to find this place?"asked the ash blonde male.

"yes I curious myself how you found this place,also?"questioned Abe.

"well that's why me and Christian are here for..."I trailed off waiting for tell me there names.

"Bailey" stated the female with soft black hair with light green eyes with a warm smile,I nodded.

"Dominic"stated the ash blonde male.

"nice to meet you I'm Tasha Ozera and that's my brother Christian Ozera over there"I stated,he waved over to them an nodded at him.

"so getting back on topic,what's this important news that you have to tell us?"asked male version of Rose.

"and I'm Evan by the way Rose's older brother"stated Evan,I nodded

"hi Evan well it'll probably be best if I start from the beginning"I stated.

"of course and don't leave anything out please"stated Evan,I take a deep breathe in and out.

"well you guys know that me and Christian are twin's,right?"I asked.

"of course we know you and Christian are twins"amused Adrian,I glared at him.

"well it's not true"I stated,Rose/Lissa/Abe/Adrian and Sonya gasped.

"what?"breathed Lissa.

"okay it's kinda off a long story"I stated why rubbing the back my neck.

"we've got time"stated Rose while pulling Dimitri to down on the landing in front of the fire place.

"yes we've got all day actually"amused Evan while leaning back against the wall with his arms folded with a smirk on his lips.

"fine but you have to let me tell whole story first before you ask question,okay?"I asked.

"you have our word Tasha"stated Dimitri

"okay well you guys know that mine and Christian father is called Lucas Ozera right?"I asked,they nodded.

"well our father Lord Ozera isn't Ozera by blood(they gasped),he was adopted when he was 4 week old baby by Esmond Ozera and Evette Ozera our adopted grandparents,from one the members of the Dracula line(Rose and Evan's jaw hit the ground). His birth parent's had a secret affair which resulted in our father being convinced,our father's birth mother is part of the Dracula line while his birth father was a none royal.

Our father's birth mother at the time was engaged to another royal when he was born just to be clear."I stated before I was cut off.

"impossible,to be part of the Dracula line you have be Moroi Rare"stated Rose while raising both her eye brows up at,while Dimitri interlocks their fingers.

"yes I know our father's birth parent's are both Angelic beings,his birth mother a Dracula Moroi Rare the Lady of Dracula line while his birth father is god"I stated.

"wait if your birth grandmother is Dracula like you claim,doesn't that mean your technically related to Rose and Evan then?"questioned Adrian,I nodded.

"yes"I breathed,Rose an Evan lock gazes for a moment or two.

"what's your grandmother's name?"asked Evan while raising one eye brow.

"Lady Sarah-nor Dracula"stated Christian pipping into the conversation,they turned their attention towards him.

"our aunt"stated Evan and Rose in unison,all eyes fell on them.

"your what?"asked Viktoria speaking for the first time.

"she our father's younger sister,she got married off young we haven't seen her awhile"stated Evan.

"oh my god Rose and Evan is Chris's and Tasha's second cousins"exclaimed Viktoria.

"well that explains why Chris and Rose are similar in ways with their personalties,and how they fight like family would fight,and how Christian and Evan have the same sarcastic comment's it all makes sense why now"stated Lissa.

"please continue dear"stated Sonya.

"yeah what She said"amused Evan.

"okay I'll explain what I meant before when I said me and Christian aren't twins now,okay?"I asked.

"sure I'd like to see where this leads too"stated Abe.

"well when mine and Chris's father just turned 20 he was at the time married to another women a royal from the Wlyde line a Moroi Rare,she was around 5 months pregnant at the time with his child a baby girl.

Then one night when he was out his parents aka his adopted parent's for meal to celebrate his father's birthday he met our mother Moira a Moroi,he instantly fell in love her he of course started to get to know her better.

From that night on they started to have an affair behind his pregnant wife's back,but 3 months into the affair when his wife was around 8 months at the time Moira also became pregnant with his child(everyone part from Christian jaw drops to the ground).

Our father of course was going to divorce his wife after she gave birth to their daughter,but he never got the chance too divorce her as she died giving birth to their daughter. Our father and mother took full custody of his daughter an our mother raised her as her own,and 8 months later our mother gave to their son."I stated before I was cut off again.

"wait then this mean's Lucas Ozera is Moroi Rare since both his birth parent's are Angelic beings,and if Lucas's first wife was royal from Wlyde line then that makes her Moroi Rare and there daughter also Moroi Rare,and your mother's son a quarter Angelic since your father is Moroi Rare which is half god/goddess"stated Rose trying to wrap her head around things.

"wow this just shocking"muttered Bailey.

"I agree"muttered Dominic.

"I think I'm getting a headache from all this information"mutters the female with platinum Blonde hair an a golden lily tattoo on her left check,while rubbing her temples in circles.

"who's children in the story?"asked a sun kissed strawberry haired female.

"Christian and I"I stated...

* * *

******Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter,Omg what did you guys think of this chapter?,what did you guys think of Blaine's scene?**

******What did you guys think of Blaine making Mason and Jade blush!?,and who do you think killed Mason and Jade after they turned Dark-Link?.**

******Also Jill's scene was a little extra since I haven't update in a few days,but what did you guys think of Tasha's scene?.**

******OMG Tasha Christian Rose and Evan are all related :O,did anyone see that coming? be honest ;). What did you think of Tasha's story she was told,by the way more of it will be told next chapter,also she told them a brief summary what she was told to save her self rabbiting on and on for ages.**

**Also don't be afraid to tell me off for not updating god I need a kick up the ass to update again lol, I really need to get my ass in gear!,I sorry that I'm not updating like everyday but I'll try!.**

**Please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please ****don't forget to leave a review please guys!,************I love reading them,and also any question's you have I'll gladly answer for you!.****Thanks for reading guys!**

**Also remember the 50th reviewer will be messaged a sneak peek ;).**

**I'll update when I can x :)**

**~kayleigh x**

**(P.s yesterday was 7 years since my great grandma died,so to cheer myself up I uploaded this chapter with the secret that Christian's and Tasha's parents have kept from them :D)**


	39. Chapter 39: messages

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD,I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**ALSO GUYS 'NaraLara' IS DOING SURVEY FOR RESEARCH 'digital revolution, digital media (e-books, social networks) and its effect on popular literature and on reading culture in general', IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN HELPING HER WITH IT THEN PRIVATE MESSAGE HER,THANK YOU! :D **

**I'VE REACHED OVER 8,000 VIEWS ON MY STORY THE SPIRIT BOUND WARRIORS:THE AWAKENING !,THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH YOU GUYS JUST THE BEST EVER! :D,*happy dance***

******THANK YOU SO MUCH 'Twilight407501'FOR REVIEWING! LIKE EVER CHAPTER! AND DON'T WORRY I'LL EXPLAIN MORE IN THIS CHAPTER AND OVER REST OF THE STORY,AND THE EVIL INSIDE TASHA WILL BE EXPLAIN THREW OUT THE STORY I PROMISE I DON'T IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE SOON! :),**

**********THANK YOU Shandelle! SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!,I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE YOUR LITTLE CONVERSATION WITH ROSE/CHRISTIAN HEHE/DIMITRI/TASHA,YAY I'M GLAD I'M NOT BORING YOU YET HEHE :D**

**********THANK YOU SO MUCH 'Alaura12'!,AWE! THANK YOU SUCH AMAZING COMPLIMENT HEHEHE :D *CHEESY GRIN!*,DON'T WORRY I PUT IN LEMON SCENE SOON NOT SHORE WHEN BUT SOON HEHE, AND THE FINAL BATTLE SCENE HAS BEEN PLAYING IN MY HEAD A LOT LATELY SO LOTS OF IDEAS RUNNING THREW MY LITTLE BRAIN OF MINE.**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I REALLY LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE IF YOU WANT MAKE A SUGGESTION FOR CERTAIN CHAPTER FEEL WRITE TO MESSAGE ME AND I CAN SEE IF I CAN FIT IT INTO THE STORY IF YOU LIKE.**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: hey Rose Christian Evan and Tasha

Rose: hey kay

Chris: hiya kay

Evan: hi kay

Tasha: hello kay

Me: how are you all after finding your all related?

Tasha: strange...

Christian: I'm related to Rose Hathaway...

Rose: hehehe *evil smirk* Pyro can't make fun the fact that my genes are 'special' as he is has my genes too! hahaha

Evan: too many 17/18's running around *tired sigh*

Me: defiantly mixed reactions

Rose: me and Chris the Dracula duo hehe

Christian: don't remind me *eye roll*

Rose: come on Pyro you know you secretly love being related to me

Christian: Love it?,why would I love it I'm related to Rose Hathaway jeez that's scary

Evan: Rose ain't got noth'in on me,you should see me when I blow up

Rose: yeah you guys think I'm bad you haven't seen anything until Evan blows up

Tasha: *gulp*

Me: I find this very amusing *stroking chin*

Christian: Kayleigh help me!

Me: hmm I will if you do the disclaimer for me

Christian: sure I'll do anything!,kayleigh doesn't own any details to VA or Bloodlines series but she does own the plot and the Moroi Rare/Dark-Link's/God's/Goddess's population

Me: Thank you *evil smirk*

Rose: you know Pyro Kayleigh can be just as evil as me right? *evil smirk*

Christian: Nooooooooo

Evan: yesssssssss

Tasha: hehe this quite funny actually

Rose: yes it is,you know Tasha maybe you aren't as much as a bitch as I thought

Tasha: thank you and same goes to you!

**The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

**Previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

**Tasha Pov:**

_The walked in an all sat down the rounded sofa,while Rose/Abe/a male who looks quite like Rose and Dimitri continued to stand in front of them._

_"we need to talk"stated I._

"what are you and Christian doing here?"asked Rose with confusion laced into her voice,I looked over to Christian an he nods over at me.

(Christian sits next to Lissa who sat down next to Sonya,who is next to Viktoria,who is next to an ash blonde male,next to sun kissed strawberry coloured haired female,who next to platinum blonde female with golden lily tattoo on her left cheek,who is next to Adrian,who next to Sarah,who next to female with soft black hair with light green eyes on the white rounded sofa)

"there something me and Christian have to confess,well more like I need to confess"I stated

"what is that miss Ozera?"asked Abe in his mobster tone whiling crossing his arms over his chest.

"well"I started off before I was cut off.

"wait hold on(she holds her hands up surrender),how did you find this place?"asked the female with soft black hair an light green eyes.

"yeah how did you manage to find this place?"asked the ash blonde male.

"yes I curious myself how you found this place,also?"questioned Abe.

"well that's why me and Christian are here for..."I trailed off waiting for tell me there names.

"Bailey" stated the female with soft black hair with light green eyes with a warm smile,I nodded.

"Dominic"stated the ash blonde male.

"nice to meet you I'm Tasha Ozera and that's my brother Christian Ozera over there"I stated,he waved over to them an nodded at him.

"so getting back on topic,what's this important news that you have to tell us?"asked male version of Rose.

"and I'm Evan by the way Rose's older brother"stated Evan,I nodded

"hi Evan well it'll probably be best if I start from the beginning"I stated.

"of course and don't leave anything out please"stated Evan,I take a deep breathe in and out.

"well you guys know that me and Christian are twin's,right?"I asked.

"of course we know you and Christian are twins"amused Adrian,I glared at him.

"well it's not true"I stated,Rose/Lissa/Abe/Adrian and Sonya gasped.

"what?"breathed Lissa.

"okay it's kinda off a long story"I stated why rubbing the back my neck.

"we've got time"stated Rose while pulling Dimitri to down on the landing in front of the fire place.

"yes we've got all day actually"amused Evan while leaning back against the wall with his arms folded with a smirk on his lips.

"fine but you have to let me tell whole story first before you ask question,okay?"I asked.

"you have our word Tasha"stated Dimitri

"okay well you guys know that mine and Christian father is called Lucas Ozera right?"I asked,they nodded.

"well our father Lord Ozera isn't Ozera by blood(they gasped),he was adopted when he was 4 week old baby by Esmond Ozera and Evette Ozera our adopted grandparents,from one the members of the Dracula line(Rose and Evan's jaw hit the ground). His birth parent's had a secret affair which resulted in our father being convinced,our father's birth mother is part of the Dracula line while his birth father was a none royal.

Our father's birth mother at the time was engaged to another royal when he was born just to be clear."I stated before I was cut off.

"impossible,to be part of the Dracula line you have be Moroi Rare"stated Rose while raising both her eye brows up at,while Dimitri interlocks their fingers.

"yes I know our father's birth parent's are both Angelic beings,his birth mother a Dracula Moroi Rare the Lady of Dracula line while his birth father is god"I stated.

"wait if your birth grandmother is Dracula like you claim,doesn't that mean your technically related to Rose and Evan then?"questioned Adrian,I nodded.

"yes"I breathed,Rose an Evan lock gazes for a moment or two.

"what's your grandmother's name?"asked Evan while raising one eye brow.

"Lady Sarah-nor Dracula"stated Christian pipping into the conversation,they turned their attention towards him.

"our aunt"stated Evan and Rose in unison,all eyes fell on them.

"your what?"asked Viktoria speaking for the first time.

"she our father's younger sister,she got married off young we haven't seen her awhile"stated Evan.

"oh my god Rose and Evan is Chris's and Tasha's second cousins"exclaimed Viktoria.

"well that explains why Chris and Rose are similar in ways with their personalties,and how they fight like family would fight,and how Christian and Evan have the same sarcastic comment's it all makes sense why now"stated Lissa.

"please continue dear"stated Sonya.

"yeah what She said"amused Evan.

"okay I'll explain what I meant before when I said me and Christian aren't twins now,okay?"I asked.

"sure I'd like to see where this leads too"stated Abe.

"well when mine and Chris's father just turned 20 he was at the time married to another women a royal from the Wlyde line a Moroi Rare,she was around 5 months pregnant at the time with his child a baby girl.

Then one night when he was out his parents aka his adopted parent's for meal to celebrate his father's birthday he met our mother Moira a Moroi,he instantly fell in love her he of course started to get to know her better.

From that night on they started to have an affair behind his pregnant wife's back,but 3 months into the affair when his wife was around 8 months at the time Moira also became pregnant with his child(everyone part from Christian jaw drops to the ground).

Our father of course was going to divorce his wife after she gave birth to their daughter,but he never got the chance too divorce her as she died giving birth to their daughter. Our father and mother took full custody of his daughter an our mother raised her as her own,and 8 months later our mother gave to their son."I stated before I was cut off again.

"wait then this mean's Lucas Ozera is Moroi Rare since both his birth parent's are Angelic beings,and if Lucas's first wife was royal from Wlyde line then that makes her Moroi Rare and there daughter also Moroi Rare,and your mother's son a quarter Angelic since your father is Moroi Rare which is half god/goddess"stated Rose trying to wrap her head around things.

"wow this just shocking"muttered Bailey.

"I agree"muttered Dominic.

"I think I'm getting a headache from all this information"mutters the female with platinum Blonde hair an a golden lily tattoo on her left check,while rubbing her temples in circles.

"who's children in the story?"asked a sun kissed strawberry haired female.

"Christian and I"I stated...

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Cera(she a Hathaway,also set the after the Tasha and Christian arrive so this future scene which will be explained more next chapter)Pov:**

I'm currently waiting inside the messaging building waiting for Hermes to arrive with the newest update and to deliver my newest letter from my younger half sister Jaine,I tapped my my left foot on the ground repeatability while folding my arms over my chest an sighing letting my eyes wonder everywhere.

(I wearing my usual Ancient Greek style dress flowing all the way down to the ground,my dress is made out of fine sliver silk with edges of gold in also have my little golden/silvery head dress onto top my golden locks)

Then my two other triplet sisters join me in the messaging building they wave an walk over an sit down next to me on the glass bench,I smiled an waved back to them.

(The bench is completely made of solid glass with peached coloured pillows to support you back with ease,the pillows are made out silk with picture of Hermes wings on in golden metrical,the building it's self is mainly the consists of on the far wall 8 or 9 white flamed portal with open doorways about 2 feet away from each other,the other wall the wall where the bench build into is raven black colour,while there is no ceiling as the message building is open roof you can see the topaz blue sky an the golden/yellow sun shining bright an proud up in the sky).

"guessing Hermes hasn't arrived yet then"stated Vera,I looked to my left side where she sat locking gaze with her light blue eyes (which are also my blue lights colour as well)an sighed.

"no he should be here any minute now"I stated.

"cool"stated Vera.

"have you had any updates on Dark-Link's from the outside world?"asked Sera.

"I've had no word from them or Arose-mere either...but I know she did talk to Rora though(their ears perked up)"I stated.

"how?,what happened?"asked Sera.

"well I have pack of our wolves keeping an eye on her,you know ones who's eyes are like camera and record everything they see an hear?"I asked,they smiled and nodded.

"yes well I have them tracking her every movement,I knew she wouldn't report back to me every few a hours with updates"I stated,they chuckled.

"what happened with Rora?"asked Sera again.

"well Rora was quite concerned when she turned up covered in blood,and..."I said before I was cut off.

"who's blood"exclaimed Vera,I chuckled out of the 3 of us she defiantly the loudest one.

"don't worry it wasn't hers,she tried to save to some hostages in the Dark-Link mansion but she couldn't"I stated.

"she trying to save Lillian didn't she"stated Sera,I nodded.

"yes she did"I breathed while brushing my right hand slowly threw my extremely long golden wavy locks.

"I'm guessing she was too late to save her then?"asked Sera shyly I sighed an nodded,Vera and Sera slummed down on the bench an let deep breath an sighed sadly.

"oh my poor Evan and Rose Lords knows how they must be feeling"stated Sera,I nodded an slummed down on the bench as well.

"I hate seeing my niece and nephew suffer like this"stated Vera.

"me too Vera me too"I stated.

Silence.

"do you think this will be all over soon?"asked Sera in a shy voice,I turned my face to left to see her facing towards me.

"that I don't know,I just know their gonna be a lot more people where all gonna lose"I stated,she gulped an nodded.

Then suddenly Hermes came flying in at the speed of lightening threw the 5th white flamed portal he so looked tired so run down with multipliable bruises on his face,me Vera and Sera quickly shot up out off the bench raced forward to catch him before he collapsed of exhausting.

Hermes then flew straight into Sera's arms she cradled his body in her arms,me and Vera kneels down beside them both studying Hermes bruises and that's when I noticed his arms where covered in blood I gasped.

"what happened to you?"I asked with wide eyes my sisters mirrored my expression,while Hermes coughed up some his blood.

"I was ambushed,we where ambushed*cough*,luckily nearly all of course got away*cough with a bit of blood* they started to attack using magic*cough*they turned off the gravity in the air*cough*,we came crashing down like tun of bricks*cough* but she saved us if she hadn't have turned up we would have all been dead"stated Hermes.

"who saved you?"I asked,he looked up at me.

"she was kidnapped by the Dark-Link she went alone to fight them*cough*she knew that she had give her self up or we would all die*cough*she a hero,they all must go save her we need her*cough*I have the letter for you too(he careful fished threw his pocket an pulled of bloodily covered letter an handed it over to me),here this belongs too you*cough*"stated Hermes,I nodded.

"I'm gonna find a doctor stay here"stated Vera,with that she gathered the ends of her dress ran out the way she came in to find a doctor.

"who saved you Hermes?"I asked quietly,he pointed to the letter.

"who's the letter from?"asked Sera while still holding Hermes in her arms.

I studied the writing on the front of a moment or two before ripping open the letter,I gasped as I looked down at the note.

"Cera you okay?"asked Sera.

I didn't answer her I was to caught up at name of the person who had sent me the letter.

"Cera Hathaway!"exclaimed Sera.

I didn't answer again.

"Cera Hathaway answer me now!"yelled Sera,I looked up at her and locked gazes with her.

I took a few deep breathes in and out trying to slow down my heart beat,I looked up into her light blue eyes pleading me to tell her who wrote the letter,I gulped.

"it's"I trailed off.

"it's okay you say it"encouraged Sera,Hermes nodded.

"yes*cough* you can Cera"stated Hermes.

I closed my eyes for a moment or two to collect my feelings and thought then re opened them,I sniffled and coughed a little to let out the tickle in the back of my throat.

"it's from Holt"I breathed.

Her eyes widened in shock her mouth forms an 'O' shape,Hermes perked his head up in her arms while his eyes also go wide an stirs at me as if I've suddenly grown a 2nd head.

Then after 10 minutes we all compose our selves and I clear my throat to stop the sob trying to escape the back of my throat,I also blink back the tears in my eyes they stung my eyes like thousand bee's stings.

"what does it say?"asked Sera gently.

"which say?"I asked quietly my voice barely above a whisper,I pretending to play dumb hoping she'll drop the subject about the blooded letter in my hands.

"the letter"stated Sera and motions to it,I gulped.

"Cera I know this hard but there could be something useful to us in that letter"stated Sera,I gulped again while continuing to blink back the eyes threatening to escape my eyes.

"she right Cera*cough*this could be useful to us"stated Hermes.

"please Cera"pleaded Sera,I gulped again.

"o-o-okay"I stuttered,she gave me a re-shoring smile.

I clear my throat then began speaking out loud the letter...

* * *

**Mason(the day Tasha and Christian arrive at the Dracula safety Mansion) Pov:**

We all(me,Jade,Blaine and Arose-mere)gasped at the person on the red flamed projector in the sky in front of the tree line,Arose-mere was the first to compose herself she quickly gathered the end of her black ancient Greek style dress and turned to run back to the lake.

"should continue to follow her?"Asked Jade.

"yes defiantly"I stated.

"wait you guys leaving?"asked Blaine.

"yes we have to keep following her to see where she going"stated Jade.

"can I come with?"asked Blaine with hope laced into his voice,I turned to face Jade she nodded I then turned back to face Blaine.

"sure why not"I stated,he smile at us both.

"thank you so much,I've been so bored here!"cried Blaine,me and Jade chuckled.

We quickly followed after Arose-mere back towards the lake but this time she opened up a portal inside the lake,she wasted no time as jumped into the lake inside the portal.

"were best to hold hands for this as they gonna be tight squeeze,and the portal wont stay open long"suggested Jade.

"sure"I stated while I interlocked my left hand with Jade,then a spark of electricity ran threw my veins Jade gasped she must of felt it to.

I then grabbed hold of Blaine's hand I then turn my face side to side checking to see whether they are ready or not,Jade gives me warm smile and a sharp nod while Blaine gives me small smile an graceful nod.

We run to the end of the deck an stopped just in front of the portal inside the water,the portal this time like 6 foot wide by length whirl pool.

"on the count of 3?"suggested Blaine,we nodded.

"1"breathed Blaine.

"2"breathed Jade while gripping my right hand tightly.

"3!"I exclaimed,with that we jumped off the deck back into the portal.

This time the travelling threw the portal was completely different as it felt as if we all inside a water slide,we each slide down the long whole while being able to see everything that inside the lake crystal clear,I see tag poles swimming with there mother fog all around us and plenty of fish of every colour swimming around in their packs minding their own business,Jade slid down in front of me at my feet while Blaine slid down behind me at my head.

"shhiiiiitttttt"exclaimed Jade as we suddenly entered inside a ocean out of the lake inside the portal slide,when a large blue whale swims slightly above our portal skimming the portal.

"double shhhhhiiiittttttt"I exclaimed as another blue whale appear but this time just below the portal slide also skimming the portal.

"triple shit"muttered Blaine I turn my face around to face him as behind him the white flamed portal starts to disappear,I gulped and turned back to the front Jade also has expression her face as I do.

"I don't think were gonna make it to the end at this speed"I said while stating the obvious,Jade nodded in agreement with me.

"what we gonna do?"asked Blaine,I sighed.

"I have no clue"I stated.

"wait I think I know speed spell"stated Jade at the front.

"you dooooo?"asked Blaine with relief laced into his voice,I chuckled.

"yes hold onto each other guys"stated Jade then she placed her left hand above her head she grabbed hold my left foot then I placed my left arm above my head an grabbed hold of Blaine's left foot.

Then suddenly I felt this surge of warmth run threw out my whole body being passed onto the Blaine from Jade,then Blaine lifts his left arm above his head an suddenly a serge of blue flames shot out of his left hand and our speed increases considerably.

"AAAAh!"I yelled as I continued to have hold of Blaine left foot with death grip,Jade has the same grip with my left foot also.

"AAAAAHHHH!"yelled Blaine wide eyed.

"OH MY GOD AAAAHHH!"screamed Jade at the top of her lungs.

Then suddenly we started spinning round and round in circles at high speeds while continuing towards the end of the whirl pool portal,as we continue to spin around and around all the sea life creatures appear for a split second time in my eye vision as blurred out image.

"WHY...ARE...WE...SPINNING AAHHH!"yelled Blaine,Jade grip on my left foot tightens even more.

"I..DON'T...KNOWWWWW AAHHH!"I yelled at the top my lung,I lift my right arm and grab hold his right foot with it.

"THIS...IS...NOT...WHAT...THE..SPELL...MEANT...TO...DO AAAAHHH!"screamed Jade also lifting her right arm and grabbing hold my right foot.

"DO SOMETHING"yelled Blaine rather quickly.

"OKAAAAAAYYYY!"screamed Jade.

Then another warm feeling run threw out my whole body I instantly felt relaxed even thought where in whirl pool portal spinning around and around at around about 70 mph,and just as quick as I feel it the warm feeling leaves my body to be passed onto Blaine's then the blue flames grow thicker in Blaine's hand,luckily we stop spinning around(phew!).

But now where stuck on the top half of the ceiling whirl pool portal facing downwards,we continue to slide down the portal at the same speed as before.

"really upside down!"cried Blaine,I couldn't help but chuckle.

"yes upside down!"I amused while looking up to him,he shot me a deadly glare.

"Shit I need to start working my magic skills again!"exclaimed Jade while continuing to hold my feet.

"ya think!"exclaimed Blaine sarcasticly,I looked down at Jade.

"don't worry he been locked in a coffin for over 100 years he still a little bit cranky about it"I amused,she chuckled I then looked up at Blaine and he shot me another deadly glare.

"yeah yeah blame the coffin that the fact that travelling at lightening speed down a portal upside down!"cried Blaine.

For another 10 minutes we continue sliding upside down the portal with Blaine swearing every two seconds how much he's gonna kill me and Jade when get out of this portal,while me and Jade just find his short temper very amusing.

We eventfully reach the end of the portal but by the look of it looks like where gonna be falling out the sky,then the 3 of us each slide out the portal an fall out into the pitch black sky.

We continue to fall for another 10 minutes all we can see is pitch black sky,then suddenly the 3 of us land onto concrete landing roof building.

I landed with thud onto my back and Blaine lands a round foot away from me on his stomach he places his hands out in front of him and pull him self off the ground into dog position,while Jade lands directly onto of me.

Our bodies are touching in every way/place possible her mouth millimetres away from mine,I looked up into her eyes I instantly block out everything and just focus on her and solely her.

She then closes the gap into between us by brushing her lips against mine,I quickly responded to the kiss I kissed her back with passion hunger.

I felt like I was having food for the first in months,her lips tasted so good on mine I continued to only focus on her lips on mine an her moans.

Then somebody clears their throat and me and Jade sprang apart,then I realised that Blaine had been the one who had cleared their throat.

(In the middle of concrete landing roof a large fully glassed archway widows seeing into the building,next to it a little entrance into the building with locked wooden stood. Over on the left side in front of the concrete balcony is large chimney build into the ground of the rood to tower over the 5 foot balcony running around the whole of the roof,also on right side of roof lay two dead bodies one with stake pierced threw their heart and the other had a silver/golden sword threw their heart.)

"what do we do now?"asked Blaine.

"erm(I starched the top of my head),we break down the door over there(I pointed to the door of the way inside) and follow Arose-mere"I stated.

* * *

**Tasha Pov:**

_"who's children in the story?"asked a sun kissed strawberry haired female._

_"Christian and I"I stated..._

"wait let me get this straight...(I nodded),your's and Christian's father isn't actually Ozera by blood he's actually a Dracula member by blood...(he starched his head)which means he's Moroi Rare because his birth mother is a Moroi Rare while his father is God" questioned Dominic,I nodded.

"Lucas Ozera birth parents had affair which resulted in your father being conceived"stated sun kissed strawberry haired female,I nodded.

!but his birth mother was engaged to another royal at the time which is why his birth parents put him up for adoption instead,as this cause quite scandal in the Angelic world"questioned Abe,I nodded.

"And Lady Sarah-nor Dracula who is Rose's and Evan aunt is your father's birth mother(he closed his left eye,rubbed it tiredly)which means that you and Christian are Rose's and Evan second cousin's then"stated Adrian,I nodded.

"So when Lucas turned 20 he was married at the time to another women who happened to 5 months pregnant with his child their daughter,who is apart of the Wlyde clan"stated Bailey,I nodded.

"and he went out for a birthday meal for his adopted father birthday an met your mother Moira,they to know each other better,right?"asked Lissa,I nodded.

"they then started to have affair"questioned Dimitri,I nodded.

"Then 3 months into the affair Moira fell pregnant with their son,while Lucas wife at the time was around 8 months pregnant with their daughter"questioned Evan,I nodded.

"so he decided he was gonna do the right thing and divorce his wife after she gave birth to their daughter" stated Lissa,I nodded while she squeezed Christian hand.

"But unfortunately she died giving birth to their daughter,right?"asked Viktoria,I took a deep breathe in an nodded.

"so then Lucas and Moira decided to take full custody over Lucas's daughter an raise her as proper parents?"asked Sonya,I nodded.

"also Lucas daughter is Moroi Rare as both her parents are both Moroi Rare's,while Moira an his son is only a quarter of Moroi Rare as Moira is a Moroi and cannot carry on properly the Moroi Rare gene,as the Moroi Rare are the off spring off God's/Goddess with none God/goddess"stated Rose,I nodded an rubbed the back of my neck.

"and your the daughter and Christian the son aren't you in this story"stated Evan with his arms crossed over his firm chest.

"yes my birth mother is dead she was Wlyde,me and Christian aren't twins as I'm older than Christian"I stated.

"and you both have just found out about this?"asked Lissa,I nodded she pulled Christian into her arms.

"wow so they just like suddenly blurted this out to you,that you aren't who you think you both are?"asked Bailey,I scrunched my face up and hmm'd.

"why would you lie you to your child for 17 years like that and suddenly spring it on them"questioned Adrian with disbelief laced into his voice.

"they must have had reasons"stated a platinum blonde female with a golden lily tattoo on her left check.

"they(rubs the back of his neck) never said why kept it a secret really"stated Christian.

"oooh"said Dominic.

"well then I guess the Dracula line has just gotten stronger in numbers"stated proudly Abe.

"yes that's true any off spring of Dracula member is gifted with talent or huge responsibility"stated Evan.

"really?"asked Christian,Evan and Abe chuckled.

"yes"they stated together in unison.

"well I guess that explains how you found here then(I give her curious look),you know since only people from Angelic world will be able to find this place on their own"stated Rose while raising to her feet,she then gazed out the window her eyes widened in shock.

Then bright blue light flashes outside the widow,but only me and Rose have noticed it.

"yes that's very clear now"stated Bailey.

"now you two are officially apart of the Spirit Warriors mission hehe"cheered Lissa.

"I'll be right back"stated Rose while racing out the livering door,Dimitri of course quickly follows her trail behind her.

"well that was strange"amused Adrian.

"nothing strange to me any-more I think I've seen and heard the impossible happen,jeez I died and came back to life for god's sake"stated Viktoria,we chuckled at her.

* * *

**Hey ********guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter,Omg what did you guys think of this chapter?,what did you guys think of Cera's Pov?.**

**********Who saved them and was kidnapped?,and why has Holt wrote her a letter and what does the letter say?.**

**********What did you guys think of Mason's Pov with Blaine and Jade,aaaahhhhh I let kiss! hehe I know it only short but they are on mission so there will be more!.**

**********What did you guys think of the portal scene with Blaine/Mason and Jade hehe?,I defiantly had a lot of fun writing that one :P ;D.**

**********And does Tasha's and Christian story now make sense?,if not let me know and I can either message you more information until you get it or explain more in other chapters some how.**

**********Don't worry there will be more Mother daughter scene between Rose and Arose-mere I promise, do you think they'll ever see eye to eye?,will Rose forgive her mother?.**

**************Please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please ****don't forget to leave a review please guys!,************I love reading them,and also any question's you have I'll gladly answer for you!.****Thanks for reading guys!**

**I'll update when I can x :)**

**~kayleigh x**


	40. Chapter 40:The uprising,and the Cure!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD,I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH 'Twilight407501'FOR REVIEWING! YES CERA'S/MASONS/ROSE'S ACTIONS ARE ALL LINKED THIS WILL BE MORE EXPLAIN IN THIS CHAPTER AN NEXT!,PHEW! I'M GLAD YOU CAN UNDERSTAND IT A BIT MORE :D,THANK YOU THAT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME :) AND IF ANYTHING ELSE IN THE FUTURE DOESN'T REALLY MAKE LET ME KNOW PLEASE AS WELL! :D.**

**SO THE DARK-LINK'S HAVE ATTACKED AND THEY KIDNAPPED SOMEBODY WHO THOUGH?,WHAT WILL MASON/JADE AND BLAINE FIND?,WILL THEY SAVE THE PERSON WHO IS KIDNAPPED.**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I REALLY LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE IF YOU WANT MAKE A SUGGESTION FOR CERTAIN CHAPTER FEEL WRITE TO MESSAGE ME AND I CAN SEE IF I CAN FIT IT INTO THE STORY IF YOU LIKE.**

**DON'T WORRY AFTER THIS CHAPTER I'M GONNA MOVE THE STORY ONTO THE NEW YEAR BECAUSE I'M STARTING TO DRAG IT OUT,BUT I THINK I NEEDED TOO GIVE YOU GUYS MORE INFORMATION BECAUSE THEIR SO MANY CHARACTERS WITH DIFFERENT ROLES ALSO ROSE'S FRIENDS WILL HAVE RESCUE MISSION AFTER THEM.**

**ALSO THIS CHAPTER GONNA BE A LONG ONE AS ON TUESDAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! AND I'M GOING OVER TO STAY AT MY DAD'S ON THE MONDAY NIGHT AND I HAVE TO BE IN BE BED HANDY AS I HAVE BUSY DAY ON THE TUESDAY HEHE :P,SO THIS MY BIRTHDAY GIFT TO YOU GUYS!.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF FIGHT SCENES,THIS START OF THE UPRISING!,YES EVERYONE YOU HEARD RIGHT IT'S FINALLY STARTING YAY SORRY I MADE YOU GUYS WAIT 34! ;D**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: hey Rose

Rose: hey kay

Me: how are you?

Rose: I'm good,you?

Me: yeah I'm great!

Rose: that's good...oooohhh! please can me and Dimitri have a lemon scene pretty soon pleaseeee!

Me: I'll what I can do!

Rose: Thank you! I need a lemon scene please add least before the battle I could die yanno please!

Me: of course I'll do one before the battle I'm not that cruel!

Rose: thank you!

Me: hey Rose can you do the disclaimer for me today?

Rose: sure Kayleigh doesn't own the VA or Bloodlines but she does own the plot and the Moroi Rare/Dark-Link's/God's/Goddess's population.

Me: Thank you!

Rose: have fab birthday on Tuesday!

Me: thank you Rose...so I'll see you on Wednesday then?

Rose: yes see you Wednesday and we throw a little party with everyone

Me: yes!

**********The end of the disclaimer**

* * *

******Previously In Spirit Bound Warriors: The Awakening**

**Tasha Pov:**

_"who's children in the story?"asked a sun kissed strawberry haired female._

_"Christian and I"I stated..._

"wait let me get this straight...(I nodded),your's and Christian's father isn't actually Ozera by blood he's actually a Dracula member by blood...(he starched his head)which means he's Moroi Rare because his birth mother is a Moroi Rare while his father is God" questioned Dominic,I nodded.

"Lucas Ozera birth parents had affair which resulted in your father being conceived"stated sun kissed strawberry haired female,I nodded.

!but his birth mother was engaged to another royal at the time which is why his birth parents put him up for adoption instead,as this cause quite scandal in the Angelic world"questioned Abe,I nodded.

"And Lady Sarah-nor Dracula who is Rose's and Evan aunt is your father's birth mother(he closed his left eye,rubbed it tiredly)which means that you and Christian are Rose's and Evan second cousin's then"stated Adrian,I nodded.

"So when Lucas turned 20 he was married at the time to another women who happened to 5 months pregnant with his child their daughter,who is apart of the Wlyde clan"stated Bailey,I nodded.

"and he went out for a birthday meal for his adopted father birthday an met your mother Moira,they to know each other better,right?"asked Lissa,I nodded.

"they then started to have affair"questioned Dimitri,I nodded.

"Then 3 months into the affair Moira fell pregnant with their son,while Lucas wife at the time was around 8 months pregnant with their daughter"questioned Evan,I nodded.

"so he decided he was gonna do the right thing and divorce his wife after she gave birth to their daughter" stated Lissa,I nodded while she squeezed Christian hand.

"But unfortunately she died giving birth to their daughter,right?"asked Viktoria,I took a deep breathe in an nodded.

"so then Lucas and Moira decided to take full custody over Lucas's daughter an raise her as proper parents?"asked Sonya,I nodded.

"also Lucas daughter is Moroi Rare as both her parents are both Moroi Rare's,while Moira an his son is only a quarter of Moroi Rare as Moira is a Moroi and cannot carry on properly the Moroi Rare gene,as the Moroi Rare are the off spring off God's/Goddess with none God/goddess"stated Rose,I nodded an rubbed the back of my neck.

"and your the daughter and Christian the son aren't you in this story"stated Evan with his arms crossed over his firm chest.

"yes my birth mother is dead she was Wlyde,me and Christian aren't twins as I'm older than Christian"I stated.

"and you both have just found out about this?"asked Lissa,I nodded she pulled Christian into her arms.

"wow so they just like suddenly blurted this out to you,that you aren't who you think you both are?"asked Bailey,I scrunched my face up and hmm'd.

"why would you lie you to your child for 17 years like that and suddenly spring it on them"questioned Adrian with disbelief laced into his voice.

"they must have had reasons"stated a platinum blonde female with a golden lily tattoo on her left check.

"they(rubs the back of his neck) never said why kept it a secret really"stated Christian.

"oooh"said Dominic.

"well then I guess the Dracula line has just gotten stronger in numbers"stated proudly Abe.

"yes that's true any off spring of Dracula member is gifted with talent or huge responsibility"stated Evan.

"really?"asked Christian,Evan and Abe chuckled.

"yes"they stated together in unison.

"well I guess that explains how you found here then(I give her curious look),you know since only people from Angelic world will be able to find this place on their own"stated Rose while raising to her feet,she then gazed out the window her eyes widened in shock.

Then bright blue light flashes outside the widow,but only me and Rose have noticed it.

"yes that's very clear now"stated Bailey.

"now you two are officially apart of the Spirit Warriors mission hehe"cheered Lissa.

"I'll be right back"stated Rose while racing out the livering door,Dimitri of course quickly follows her trail behind her.

"well that was strange"amused Adrian.

"nothing strange to me any-more I think I've seen and heard the impossible happen,jeez I died and came back to life for god's sake"stated Viktoria,we chuckled at her.

* * *

**Chapter 35:The uprising,and the cure**

**Cera Pov:**

_"she right Cera*cough*this could be useful to us"stated Hermes._

_"please Cera"pleaded Sera,I gulped again._

_"o-o-okay"I stuttered,she gave me a re-shoring smile._

_I clear my throat then began speaking out loud the letter..._

_"Dear Cera my beautiful loving wife_

_It's been a long time since we both last spoken to each other unfortunately because the circumstances we are under nower days,but just know that every day apart from you my beloved I still think of you I think about the way your lips once felt upon mine to the way the dimples on your cheeks would appear when you laugh with that musical golden laugh of yours,and the way your soft luxurious rich skin would feel under my touch._

_My beloved I miss you so much I miss our perfect little family but now that our children have awakened from their long slumber spell placed upon them (thankfully),which now means we can all be a family once more like times as the is more than enough room here for us all to live and to be together once more,wouldn't you like that my beloved to be a family once again?._

_Your probably wondering why I'm I'm writing this letter after many torturous years of no contact well I have opposition to offer one time deal so to say(you either take or leave it),I'm offering you Blanathan and Sara a chance of surviving the final battle as we all know the Dark-Link's are going to win this battle and every one on opposite side will be killed or in Imprisoned._

_We already have one of your nieces here with us now as she let go our new hostages we found in a village not to far away from you and ended up turning herself into us willingly,now we just need you Sarah and Blanathan to join us then our perfect little family will fully complete this time for forever._

_I don't want to have too kill you and our children off after we win the battle against the rest of the Angelic world but I will if the only options is to kill you all off for the us Dark-Link's to rule,I will offer this once and if you do you want to accept this offer then tomorrow night at 11:30pm meet me in Baia Russia at the back of our old local church._

_Until then my beloved I will be waiting for you and bring Sara and Blanathan but other wise come alone,lastly don't try any funny business as I will have armed forces hidden and waiting for my signal to attack._

_Much love Holt _

_P.S the Dark-Link life style is much better than you think my beloved as you more free to do as you please,and is a better environment to raise our family."_I read out loud emotionless to Hermes and my sister Sera._  
_

"Cera"breathed Sera with sympathetic look plastered across her face.

"*cough* don't worry the niece of yours that they have as she will be saved I know for a fact*cough* they'll have someone assembling a rescue mission as we speak"stated Hermes.

"I suppose"I stated quietly.

"what you gonna do Cera?"asked Sera turning her full attention to me.

"I don't know I'm all confused and(I rubbed my temples with index fingers)I don't know"I stated.

"it's okay you'll know soon"stated Hermes.

"what's your mind telling you?"asked Sera,I looked up at her.

"that I should go meet him in Baia."I stated shamefully,she nodded.

"and what's your heart telling you to do?"asked Sera,I sighed.

"it's telling me stay here"I stated with sorrow laced into my voice.

"then that's what you shall do"stated Sera with serious tone.

"but..."I said before I was cut off.

"no your heart telling you to stay here and your hearts emotion is one you should always listen too"stated Sera firmly while still cradling Hermes in her arms.

I nodded.

"I suppose your right sister"I stated.

"I'm always am"amused Sera.

"that is true actually"I shot back with a chuckle,she chuckled at me also.

Silence.

"so what happened to the letter Jaine was sending you?"asked Sera curiously,I shrugged and we both turned our attention to Hermes

"I don't know,Hermes?"I asked.

"the Dark-Link's took it from me when they turned off the gravity in the air"stated Hermes shyly.

"I'm sorry Cera"stated Hermes.

"oh dear lord I hope she didn't write any information on there which they can use against us"muttered Sera.

"I know me too Sera,me too"I muttered also.

Then all of sudden the 4th white flamed portal along started to glow and shimmer brightly a few feet away from us,then suddenly 3 figures appear outside the portal in front of us.

Me and Cera gasped.

What the?

"Sera! Cera!"shouted Jaine our Dhampir half sister while running towards us with the other 2 females trailing slightly behind her.

"Jaine?"asked Sera in disbelief.

"Jaine what you doing here?!"I asked in disbelief.

"we got warning back the Academy that a war starting to break out between the Angelic world as there was attack on some god's/Goddess's and Angels,as you can imagination that cause everyone to be shocked as they believed we all died out many years ago so I brought these two with me here for safety"stated Jaine,we nodded.

"there has been attack?"I questioned.

"yes"stated Jaine,and before I ask where Sera cut me off.

"who informed the Academy?"asked Sera.

"Queen Tatiana came down for a visit and informed everyone at St Vladimir's in school assembly and the message is being passed on throughout the Moroi and Dhampir world onto the shadow hunters Witches Werewolves etc,the humans are still in dark about everything and I wish to keep it that way for the time being "stated Jaine.

"informed the Queen?"I asked curiously.

"I spoke to Queen Tatiana after the assembly once everyone had cleared out and she informed me that King Chase-laceson Dracula had visited a week ago and informed her about when the Dark-Link's attack an actual town or village that she must tell the truth about the Angelic still existing everyone safety"stated Jaine.

"okay so the cats out the bag now isn't it"stated Sera,she nodded.

"yes the Dark-Link's and the Strogoi's have declared the start of the battle now we just have to for final battle fight"stated Jaine.

"actually the leader of the Spirit Bound Warrior has to be one for the Angelic world to also declare war"retorted Sera.

Then we all heard a magnetic force field so we all looked up into the sky and their was red flamed light flashing the sky,we then look at each other.

"is that?"asked Sera.

"I think it is"I stated.

"you mean"stated Jaine.

"I think so"I stated.

"who?"asked Sera.

"our nephew?"I asked.

"no"stated Sera.

"our niece"stated Jaine.

"really!?"asked I asked.

"yes"stated Jaine.

"I was right she really is Flondra then!"I stated.

"erm I hate to interrupted but us three*cough* not speak sister language"stated Hermes.

"oops our bad,Jaine you can explain it better then we can"stated Sera.

"that red flamed light is the signal for the start of the uprising,our niece has reviled herself as the leader of the Spirit Bound Warriors to the rest of the world well any-one who knows about Spirit Bound Warriors"stated Jaine.

"oohhh"stated Hermes.

Then turned my attention to the two other female standing behind Jaine.

"what are your names?"I asked the two females.

"my name is Olena Belikova and this my mother Yeva Belikova"stated Olena.

"Belikova? as in Belikov also?"asked Sera.

"yes my son is Dimitri Belikov"Olena,mine and Sera jaw dropped.

"your related to Rikalus"stated Hermes pipping into the conversion.

"yes"stated Yeva.

"Rikalus re-born"stated Hermes in disbelief.

"yes Hermes they have"I stated,then turned my attention to Olena and Yeva Belikova.

"oh hello my name is Cera Hathaway and this my sister Sera Hathaway we are Jaine's half sister and this massager of the god's Hermes and I think you already know our sister Jaine."I stated.

"nice to you dears"stated Yeva.

Then Vera burst open the door of the building with a doctor trailing slightly behind her,she dashed quickly over towards us and knelled down beside us with the doctor checking Hermes injuries.

(The Doctor was a male around 5 foot 12 with cobalt blue hair falling until his shoulder blades with thick curls with gently wide amber eyes and a pink scar on his left eye brow also with freckles on cheeks,he was wearing white doctors over a white dress shirt coat with black pant dress pants along with a pair of black dress pants.)

"good news and bad news"stated the Doctor.

"what's the good news first?"asked Vera.

"good news is he'll live"stated the Doctor.

"that great"stated Sera.

"bad news is I have put some alcohol on the deep wounds and it will hurt quite badly"stated the Doctor.

"it's okay Doc I can handle it"stated Hermes,he nodded.

Then the Doctor started to pour the Alcohol over the wounds Hermes hisses like a snake and tear start streaming down his face with pain expression plastered right across his face.

Then the 6th portal opens up across from us the 8 of us(the Doctor,Hermes,me,Sera,Jaine,Vera,Yeva and Olena)we each stir at the portal in wonder and then somebody steps out the portal who we(me,Jaine and Vera) haven't seen in along time,me Sera Jaine and Vera gasped and cover our mouths with palms our hands.

The person then steps forward towards us,I try to blink back the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over the edge of my eye lids but in the end they end up streaming down my face.

The person stopped directly in front of us all,they take a deep breathe in and out then spoke.

"Hello Cera Sera Vera and Jaine"he stated...

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

I raced out the livering room straight outside to the back garden aka the woods at the speed of lightening not caring if I knocked over any chairs or tables in my way,as I stepped the out in the back I carefully scanned the area for the blue vivid flashing light again threw the tree line,then shortly afterwards I heard the back door open slam then shut I instantly span round to face the person who slammed the door shut.

I instantly relaxed when it realised that Dimitri had been the person who followed me outside,he then quickly walked over to me with worry plastered across his face and once he reached me he cupped my cheeks in the palms of his large soft hands while looking directly into my brown orbs,his eyes showing signs of love and concern.

"you okay Roza?"asked Dimitri softly stirring deep into my eyes.

"yes Comrade I'm okay...I just thought I saw a blue flashing light out here(I scanned the area again),guess I was wrong"I said while Dimitri looked over my shoulder towards the tree line.

"wait did you say a light?"asked Dimitri,I nodded.

"yeah why?"I asked curiously.

"I think your answers standing behind you"stated Dimitri with wide eyes,I gave him a confused look but turn around never the less.

I froze.

Then mine and Dimitri's jaws dropped to the ground and our eyes bulging out our sockets,the crows in the tree crow harshly threw the woods while the wind current pick up slightly as the tensions fill the air.

Dimitri was the first to compose himself.

"are we looking into a mirror or something?"whispered Dimitri into my left ear I could feel his hot breath on my ear in disbelief.

"no I think their gonna tell us something"I whisper back and then he gave me confused look.

"I'll explain later"I whispered with a warm smile,he nodded and we both turned our attention back to our unexpected guests.

"hello Dimitri and Rose"stated Flondra while stepping forward slightly and her standing beside her companion followed suit then interlocked their fingers,Dimitri stiffens next to me while looking straight at Flondra and her companion.

(she wearing the same outfit when I last saw her which consists off a pair of green skinny cargo's along with a black button up blouse under a grey chunky knitted jacket with metal zip sewed on,with night sky colour black lace up leather high heeled combat boots along with her hair waist length placed in front of her shoulder's.)

"Flondra?"I blurted out,she chuckled.

"yes I told you I would gather more information up and then I would bring 'him' with me"stated Flondra.

"I see"I stated slowly,Dimitri continued to stir at her companion.

"Dimitri do you have the Dracula crest ring with you?"asked Flondra.

Silence.

"Comrade?"I asked nudging him slightly with my left elbow into his left arm.

No response.

"Comrade?"I asked again.

No response.

"earth to Comrade"I stated waving my hands in his face.

"Dimitri"I screamed he tor his gaze away from the Flondra companion to look into my brown orbs.

"he looks like me"stated Dimitri too stunned for many words and then gulped with wide eyes.

"Dimitri just listen to they have to say okay,can you promise me that Comrade?"I asked,he nodded while interlocked our fingers together an turned our attention back them.

"as I said before my name is Flondra and this is my beloved Rikalus..."stated before she was cut off.

"Rikalus"breathed Dimtri wide eyed,Rikalus nodded.

"yes I'm Rikalus Lovell Rodbertus Belikov"stated Rikalus.

"your me from a few thousand years ago aren't you"stated Dimitri,he nodded.

"yes I'm sorry that I haven't visited you yet unlike Flondra(he smiled lovingly at her)who visit Rose a number of times,but we have must wait our turns to visit our younger selves"stated Rikalus.

"wow they weren't kidding when they said we looked alike"muttered Dimitri,Rikalus move to stand directly in front of him while Flondra moved to stand directly in front of me also.

"do you have the Dracula crest ring?"asked Rikalus direct at Dimitri.

"yes why?"asked Dimitri.

"do you have it with you?"asked Rikalus.

"yes"stated Dimitri.

"please take it out and do as I say,okay"stated Rikalus,Dimitri nodded.

"the Belikov and the Dracula crest both very special as they hold all old memory's inside them,also it's like the human version of promise ring to each other as it will make your love for one another stronger and make your power's/gifts improve"stated Rikalus.

"Rikalus is right(she gave him a loving smile)it's like a promise to one another as it brings you close to one another on many different levels,it also acts as signal so when other is in danger you pick on that"stated Flondra.

"I want you to give the ring to Rose"stated Rikalus,Dimitri fished threw his dark washed jeans pocket and pulled the D'crest ring with my families signature black and dark red colour on and handed it over to me,I just stirred at the ring in the palm my hand.

"can you show me your right hand index finger please?"asked Rikalus,Dimitri gave him confused look but never less did as he asked,Rikalus grabbed hold his right index finger and studied the ring.

Rikalus then lifted his right hand up and wrapped his index finger with B'crest ring around Dimitri with also a B'crest ring on,then a surge off white emitted off their rings the white light travelled all the way along Rikalus body then all the along to Dimitri covering every limb on his body also,then the white light shot up into the sky hiding Rikalus and Dimitri while me and Flondra covered up our eyes to block out the vivid light.

* * *

Then we heard the door open and slam shut we both turn around to face the person slammed the door shut,Flondra eyes widen in shock and her fists clenched at her sides then red flames started appearing on her my eyed widened.

"OH my god your on fire!"I exclaimed,she continued to stir at the person who entered the back.

"Flondra you okay?"I asked.

Silence,the flames started to grow wide and heavier on Flondra.

"why are you on fire!?"I asked.

Silence.

"Flondra please!"I begged,I turned around to see if Dimitri and Rikalus can be seen again and regretted it as the white light now 10 times for vivid now,then turned back to face Flondra.

"Flondra look at me tell what's wrong I need to know remember"I pleaded,she turned to face me then all the flames disappeared.

"Rose you out here!?"shouted out Tasha stepping off the back porch walking into our direction.

"you know her!"exclaimed Flondra with anger laced into her voice.

"she my second cousin so yeah(I rubbed the back of my neck)"I stated carefully.

"that sneaky bitch"spat out Flondra,I was stunned I didn't know what to say.

"Rose Dimitri you both okay!?"shouted out Tasha getting closer towards us.

"don't answer her"stated Flondra firmly.

"why?"I asked.

"and be careful what information you pass onto her(I gave her confused look),I made that mistake once and I don't plan making it again"stated Flondra,I nodded.

"what did she do last time?"I asked curiously.

"what didn't she do would of been a better question to ask"retorted Flondra.

We both turned around to face Rikalus and Dimitri to see they aren't surrounded by white light any-more,Flondra ran into Rikalus arms while felt this erg to be in Dimitri's arms so I ran straight into Dimitri waiting arms,he lifted me up into the air locking gazes with brown orbs I could see the love longing and the lust in eyes clear as day.

After a few spins Dimitri places me safely down onto the ground still in his embrace and we both turn to face Flondra and Rikalus.

"Dimitri I want take the Dracula ring off Rose and placed it on her right index finger"stated Rikalus.

I fished threw my jeans pockets and pulled out the Dracula crest ring an handed it over to Dimitri,he then gently grabbed hold of my right hand and gracefully slide the Dracula ring onto my index finger.

My heart race picked up as I stirred lovingly into Dimitri beautiful loving brown eyes while he smiled his breathe taking beautiful smile of his at me,I couldn't help but give me my man eater smile at him.

"I want you say the following okay"stated Rikalus,we both muttered out a yes while continuing to stir deeply into eyes.

"say I Dimitri Alexander Belikov"stated Rikalus.

"I Dimitri Alexander Belikov"stated Dimitri looking into my eyes.

"once was Rikalus Lovell Rodbertus Belikov"stated Rikalus

"once was Rikalus Lovell Rodbertus Belikov"stated Dimitri

"will join forces with the Spirit Bound Warriors and join the Spirit Bound Warriors as the secret 6th Spirit Bound Warrior"stated Rikalus.

"will join forces with the Spirit Bound Warriors and join the Spirit Bound Warriors as the secret 6th Spirit Bound Warrior"stated Dimitri with determination set in his eyes.

"I promise to give my everything into helping the Spirit Bound Warriors in the final battle,or I shall die trying so"stated Rikalus.

"I promise to give my everything into helping the Spirit Bound Warriors in the finale battle,or I shall die trying so"stated Dimitri firmly.

"and I will do so first by showing my love and affection for my one true soul mate"stated Rikalus.

"and I will do so first by showing my love and affection for my one true soul mate"stated Dimitri with so much love and emotion laced into his voice while continuing to stir deeply into my eyes.

Then Dimitri leans forward crushing his soft lips upon mine I quickly response to the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck firmly while standing up on tip toes,his hands grab hold the back of my legs an lifts me up slightly into his lean strong arms to deepen the kiss.

Then a flood gate off memory's from the past hit me from mine and Dimitri's first kiss to last to our first time making love too our last and onto our children when they where first born to when they died after us,I felt the same sparks flying back then as they do now I felt like I was cloud 9.

I felt the world around us freeze in time and then made everyone else disappear into thin air and that me and Dimitri only two people left in the whole wide world,Dimitri traced my bottom lip with his magical tongue of his and I of course open my mouth wide while his tongue divide straight into my mouth like he own it(well he does technically).

Our tongue start to perform a dance with one another with passion while fighting for dominance neither one of us wanting to giving up any time soon,the passion and love in this kiss just blows my mind away as I've never felt anything on this type scale before with this much passion and love involved.

I just wanted to started to stay in this moment forever and ever and never leave I wanted to close to Dimitri and not millimetre further away from him,I think it's official now I'm addicted Dimitri's lips and tongue and hell everything about him I know now I can't live without him another second.

How the hell did I survive 17 years without Dimitri I'll never know to be truthful but now I have him here with me I won't ever let him go,I finally gave in and let Dimitri take the lead and let him have full utter control of my tongue of course he doesn't fail to impress me as his magical tongue works wonders over mine.

Then two people cleared their throat but that didn't stop us right away as we continued to make out for another while,but then the two people tapped both mine and Dimitri's shoulders and cleared their throats louder this time so we broke apart breathless.

Dimitri still kept me in his embrace and continued to stir deeply into my eyes while I stirred into his brown orbs and playing the nape of his hair on his neck,his hair felt silky threw my fingers and I loved the way it felt threw my fingers.

"as much I love for you to carry on you both now as you both now Spirit Bound Warriors needed as their gonna be attack on Angelic village"stated Flondra,we both broke out our trance to face them.

"their gonna be an attack?"I asked.

"yes you guys need to hurry go threw the portal and get their before your both to late"stated Rikalus.

"what Portal?"asked Dimitri looking around for some sort of Portal.

"this one behind you"stated Flondra,we both turned around and there it was a blue flamed portal floating their slightly of the ground.

"but where not even dressed or have the weapons for a mission like this"I stated while me and Dimitri turned around to face them.

"no problem(she clicked her fingers and mine and Dimitri clothes changed),see your already"stated Flondra.

(I was now wearing on my bottom half black knee ripped night sky black skinny with a belt leather belt along with a pair of black leather punk'ed up lace up rivet motorcycle Military combat boots and Martin boots belt buckle on,and on top half a plain black vest top under a black leather jacket with two pockets with one large zip starting to the middle ending on my right shoulder,with black wrist band with Dracula written across with along with my Dracula crest ring on right index finger).

(Dimitri was wearing on his bottom half black Dark washed out jeans with a thick black leather belt along with a pair black chunky lace up combat boots on,and his top half males black tank top under a black leather jacket that fall down to mid thigh with two pockets also an one zip placed in the middle zipping up the top but he left it open,with a black thick wrist band says 'Belikov' along with his B'crest ring on his right index finger)

"quick their isn't much time"stated Flondra,with that me and Dimitri ran straight into the portal while handing hands.

* * *

Me and Dimitri ran at full speed threw the blue flamed portal at first Dimitri felt really uncomfortable as he had never been inside a portal before but I of course re-shored him he would fine,after 10 minutes we finally reached the end of the portal as we leaped out the portal together landing on both our feet on the ground.

That's when we noticed that the Dark-Link's and the Strogoi's where already here attacking the Angelic village ,I turned to face Dimitri as his eyes widened as he took in the sight of being women and children being slaughtered while trying to fight along side the male who also being slaughtered,I quickly grabbed hold his other hand and pulled him towards me and pecked his lips.

"it's okay Comrade where gonna help them now"I stated.

"how some them so young so much life left in them,they don't deserve this"stated Dimitri,I squeezed this hand.

"this happens everything day sadly Comrade but nothing on this type of scale but people die everyday and they will continue to do so until the battle is won or lost,only then can the balance of life and death be restored"I stated,he nodded.

With that we hurried down the path into the part of the village where the attackers seem to stationed mostly,I quickly pulled out at the back of my belt my sliver/golden dragger's while doing my cool spinning trick with them in my hands and signalled Dimitri to pull out his stake/sword smashed up so he can kill Strogoi's or Dark-Link's with it.

"we should wait until their less Dark-Link's and Strogoi's around so we take them down without being killed "stated Dimitri while thinking logically,while me on the other hand wasn't waiting any longer.

I bolted off down the street towards a smallish group of Dark-Link's(their around 10) I didn't care as my battle insists kicked into placed and plus the fact I've taken on around 20 Dark-Link's before in my life and lived to tell the tale,the Dark-Link's gave me evil smirk before one by one they lunged for me I of course dodged their blows and jabs and returned with my own leaving them bruised and shocked at my level of skills.

I ended up kicking the 10 them in the gut at the same time with using my magic an admitting it off with the force off my right foot as I kicked them so they flew backwards,I quickly raced forward towards them and before they could get up I stabbed 4 of them in the heart while Dimitri who had decided to finally follow me staked the other 2 in the hearts also.

I got up from my knelled position next to the lifeless bodies to stand my two feet again that's when I noticed Dimitri stirring with his arms crossed and his lips a thin line,I gave him a humourless laugh an shrugged while rubbing the back of my neck.

"I should be angry at you for running into danger like that(I gulped)...but I have to say you were amazing with your fighting skill(my ears perked up)jeez they are better than anyone I've ever seen and the look on your face the determination and fearless it's wow"stated Dimitri shocked to say the least.

"I have Dracula and Hathaway blood running threw my veins their no way you ever seen anyone like me before Comrade"I amused.

"yeah that's true my милая**(-Sweet)**"stated Dimitri.

"come on we need go deeper into the village to help the ones who they want to take as hostages"I stated,he nodded.

With that we sprinted down further down into the village with our weapons back in their original hiding place as before,as we travelled further into the village the villagers would stop and notice me and Dimitri with a look of hope that would shine bright in their eyes,I smiled mentally to myself as they believe in us this much.

Me and Dimitri continued sprinting down further into the village until we reached the end of the safety point at the barriers we stopped to scan ahead,the houses are dilapidated and bits and pieces laying all over the floor that probably once was in some of those houses,also the street was covered in blood barely a inch not covered in somebodies blood and some dead bodied laying around women children male's animals probably even some Dark-Link's and Strogoi's lying around too.

I ran backwards for about 10 yards then quickly raced forwards and jumped over the 5 foot barrier while Dimitri thanks to his extremely long legs just basically stepped over the barrier,he then grabbed hold my hand again an interlocked our fingers and took off further down the streets of towards the dangerous part of the village.

We continued down the once old fashion type village with used to have a modern twist to it from what I can remember from younger childhood years,we both tried to ignore the dead bodies laying on the floor with organs on show and slit throats an stomachs.

After another 10 minutes of sprinting we stopped to hide inside surprising still fully in tact castile tree house, Dimitri made me climb up the thin rope leader first as he more than happy to place his hand under my ass until I reached near the top of the leader so I didn't fall off.

Once I reached the end of thin rope leader I pushed open the door above my head with both my hands roughly then pulled myself into the tree house and signal Dimitri to come up,thanks to his long legs he was a lot quicker than me at climbing up the leader.

When he reached the top I offered my hands to help to help him inside he took both my hands in his and I pulled with all my strength then we both managed to pull him inside,but as he jumped into the tree house we both fell onto the floor but before I could land my back Dimitri flipped us over so he land his back and I would land directly on top of him.

We both landed with a thud every where our bodies touched I stirred straight into his beautiful brown orbs while he stirred into my eyes,I leaned down to kiss him he quickly responded his tongue traced my bottom lip I of course opened my mouth and his tongue divide straight in.

We both fought for dominance again like earlier for about 10 minutes and in the end I let Dimitri have full control again over my tongue,but just as Dimitri was about to remove my jacket we pulled away remembering what our job here was.

"we should probably check out the window for Dark-Link's or Strogoi's"breathed Dimitri with lust in his eyes,I nodded.

"yes we should"I breathed,with that Dimitri placed me next to him so he could stand up and offered me his hands I of course accepted and stood up back on my two feet again.

We both walked over to the large black tinted window and knelled down on the floor so only are heads in the view of the window,Dimitri scanned the left side while I scanned the right side I couldn't see any Dark-Link's or Strogoi's or any hostages on my side so I turned to face Dimitri and he looked really focused on something.

"what is Comrade?"I asked.

Silence.

"Comrade?"I asked.

Silence.

"earth to Comrade?"I asked.

Silence.

"Dimitri..."I said before I was cut off.

"over there"stated Dimitri pointing towards the forest well just before the forest part,their was 4 sections of people with a large line of Dark-Link's and Strogoi's lined up in front/to sides and behind them.

"what they doing?"I asked Dimitri.

"I don't know but from what I can tell they sectioned them off by the weakest to strongest..(he pointed to the right at the end)look those people are elderly and have small babies to toddlers with them,and those people(he pointed to the one next to them)around 60 to 45 with aged 4-11 years old,(he pointed to the one next to them)and those there around 12-16 years old,those people there at the end(he pointed the people on the left)they have to be in their late teens to late 20's easily"stated Dimitri.

"that means they'll pick a number out of left side to turn Strogoi or either Dark-Link while the others it plot luck whether your imprison/killed/or turned"I stated,he turned to face me and nodded.

"what should we do?"asked Dimitri,I thought about it for a minute or two.

"go down I think I know what's gonna happen next"I stated.

"would you like to share it with me"amused Dimitri

"Some of the head of the God's/Goddess's will send down some Angels to help free them watch"I stated,he gave me confused look but turned to stir out at the window.

Then suddenly a large number of Angels appear in the sky some of the Angels start shooting with a bow and arrow that can shoot up to 6 arrows at a time,while some others have axe's with blue ink covered over the metal(that's act as poison for the Dark-Link's),and some others have stake for the Strogoi's and the last part of the Angels are using their powers.

* * *

"told ya come on Comrade"I stated while opening the door on the floor and climbing down the leader.

Once I was the ground again Dimitri quickly climbed down the leader after me and then jumped off the 6 stair left to the ground to land next to me,he check to see if I was alright I re-shored him that I fit and healthy and quickly dashed from the tree house to towards an old over grown oak tree 100 yards away to the left not far away from the tree line.

Me and Dimitri pocked our heads out slightly off behind the over grown oak tree to take a look at how the Angels and Dark-Link's and Strogoi fight is going,then suddenly a extremely old looking Dark-Link steps out the tree line and walked down along the middle path away without a care in the world.

The Dark-Link was a female around 5 foot 6 and bronze shoulder length hair that curling slightly at the tips of her hair with tanned skin along with very unusual looking eyes as her left is pure white while her left pitch black,she wearing a long v-neck black dress with large fitted red silk taffeta bodice with fitted has long gathered, pointed cuffs and is pleated/draped silk underskirt,pleated swept side over skirt, and bustle area of skirt is drape and enlarging waterfall on back with intricate gathering,with hand sewn leaves and careful ruching,with black 4 inch plain heels to match.

The Dark-Link then stopped dead on centre between everyone and she crouched down so palms on the floor then this magnetic force field sound rang out making everyone cover their ears with their palms their hands while closing their eyes also,then when the sound stop we all opened up our eyes while the Dark-Link stood up straight again.

Then all the Angels in the sky suddenly started falling out the sky and landing painfully on the ground and killing a few of them in process,then Dark-Link's and the Strogoi started attacking the all the Angelic beings on the ground.

"Roza"breathed Dimitri watching the Dark-Link's and the Strogoi's slaughtering people right left and centre,this starting to piss me off how they could just be so heartless kill people like this.

"this isn't even the final battle yet"I stated.

"really!?"asked Dimitri in disbelief.

"this the Dark-Link's way of stating they want to declare the war"I stated.

"so by killing a load of innocences is their way then"stated Dimitri.

"sadly"I stated.

"I can feel every emotion they feeling you know"stated Dimitri,I looked up at him.

"you can?"I asked.

"yes you know when Rikalus and I started glowing(I nodded),well I got a load my old memory's back like how to use my gifts and things like that,and learnt that my power to feel peoples emotion and to love"stated Dimitri.

"really"I breathed.

"yes Roza"stated Dimitri,we both then turned our attention back to the fight into in front of us then I saw out the corner of my eye someone I knew from here back from younger year be killed,my eyes widened as I turned to see that person fully they suddenly dropped to the ground lifeless,I blinked back the tears as used my upset and turned it into anger.

* * *

I couldn't take it anyone so like last time I raced forwards to the slaughtering match and pulled out my daggers out the back of belt did my usual hand trick but then juggled my daggers behind my back and threw in the air caught in front my body while running,I then saw a Dark-Link heading straight towards me so I picked up me speed and then the Dark-Link lunged for me so I side stepped in the blink of an eye to his left and raised my right dagger stabbed it hard into the Dark-Link's back until I reached the heart then let the Dark-Link fall to the floor his body lifeless and continued running.

Then suddenly without realising it put up my red flamed shield wall surrounding me while I continued to run into the crowd and then by the start of the tree line saw a Strogoi and a Dark-Link cornering a little boy and girl who looked to be brother and sister,I picked up my pace and ran straight at the Dark-Link and Strogoi I kicked them both in the back they both went like a ton of brick.

Then the Dark-Link and the Strogoi both stood up to their full heights and turned their attention towards me away from the two little kids who are now clinging onto each other for dear life,I nodded my head to the side to the two little kids meaning 'go hide behind the trees' then I watched the little boy and girl run and hide behind one the trees in the tree line.

Then I turned my full attention to the Dark-Link as he was the first to make a move as he bared his teeth at me as he lunged forwards me,I luckily managed duck out the way as the Dark-Link jumped over my head instead and landed behind me.

I then positioned myself between the Dark-Link and the Strogoi so I could see them both at the same time I made sure I had both my daggers in each of palms of my hands ready to attack,me and the Dark-Link and the Strogoi start circling each other for a few minutes while the Strogoi and the Dark-Link bared their fangs at me trying to intimidate me but failing in the process.

The Dark-Link decided he had enough messing around as lunged forward towards me trying to punch me in the gut but I quickly tucked my right dragger into my belt I blocked his punch and side stepped to the left,we began circling each other then each exchanged a few blows,but I luckily managed to nearly duck all the ones he threw my way,apart from one on my left thigh where he kicked me when I keeping eye out for two little kids as the little girl fell into view but her brother luckily helped her and hid again behind the tree.

The strogoi was standing at the side waiting for the Dark-Link to either win or lose as he would then take his turn at trying to finish me off,but the someone staked the Strogoi in the back and the Strogoi let out a ear piercing scream and I had to fight the erg to cover up my ears to block out the noise,that's when I realised Dimitri had been the one to stake the Strogoi I nodded at him to thank him,he gave me short nodded and spotted the little boy and girl in tree line and ran towards them to protect them away from the Dark-Link's and Strogoi's.

Me and the Dark-Link then continued to spar with each other either one of us losing eye contact watching and watching careful each other movements,I secretly wishing inside my heart the he make the first move and I think God was listening to me as he went punch me in the gut when I looked over to Dimitri and the two little kids he carrying his arms.

But I managed to grabbed hold his fist mid way and twist his whole arm in the process,and he was now titled on a angle of 45 degrees so I side stepped so I standing in front of him with him standing me behind me but still had hold of his wrist while his arm was still twisted ,and I then kicked my left foot backwards into stomach causing in to groan in pain he tilted himself lower to the ground in pain.

I span around with his arm taking it right out his socket(where the hell I'm getting this strength and skill from I'll never know)he grunted in pain as I let go of his arm and then he clutches his arm,so I take as my chance to lunge forwards towards him I kick him the gut at full force and he fall backwards and lands on his back roughly and the lets out painful grunt,so I straddle him and pin him down as he tries to struggle and get his way out from my hold.

Then I bring up left hand and raise it in the air to show him what I'm gonna do then I lower my left dagger and stabbed it into his heart at the speed of lightening,he grunts some more in pain and I then realise that the Dark-Link that I'm slowly killing is in fact my uncle Dallen Hathaway,my eyes go wide I can feel the tears threatening spill over the edge my eye lids and I try to fight the sob in back my throat at the fact I'm killing my uncle.

I watched as his eyes turn from the Dark-Link white to the Hathaway light blue eyes that I know so well and I can see the change from Dark-Link to normal happening right in front my own eyes,wow I've never noticed this before but before you completely kill them they turn normal again their must be something in the sliver/gold swords that turns them normal again.

Oh my lord I've just made the biggest discovery yet as their is a cure from turning Dark-Link back into a Angelic being again!...wait I've watched many Dark-Link's die many times before but I've never noticed this?,why is it different this time? what makes this time so special?.

I then pull out my dagger out his heart and before I fully kill my uncle I then place my hand over his heart to heal the wound I watch as the wound heals and then disappears all together,I then stood up onto my two feet again and offer my hand out towards my uncle who at first is very wary to accept my offer but after I give a re-shoring smile,he happily takes my hand and stands up.

* * *

I then quickly studying his eyes and his features to make sure he is completely a God again,once I deem completely normal again I decided to speak to him.

"Uncle Dallen"I breathed,he gave me warm smile.

"you saved me Rora"stated Dallen with tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't know how though"I stated with sorrow laced into my voice,jeez I found the cure for Dark-Link to turn back but I don't know how I did it,great!(note the sarcasm).

"doesn't matter right now dear all that matters now we get you out here so you can learn how you saved me"stated Dallen,I nodded.

"follow me"I stated to my uncle,with that we ran up into the tree line where Dimitri and little boy and girl are hiding I step into the tree line first as they all saw my uncle as Dark-Link I don't want them to get the wrong idea.

"Dimitri"I called out inside the woods scanning for them.

"Dimitri it's me Roza"I called out,then I heard some rustling and I then pull out my other dagger out my belt bring it up towards me ready to attack anyone who jumps out at us.

"it's only me Roza"stated Dimitri while stepping out behind a large weeping willow and carrying the little boy on his left hip and carrying the little girl on his right hip,I instantly relaxed and tucked my dagger into my belt again.

"Roza what are you doing that's Dark-Link"exclaimed Dimtri while placing the children down on the ground and then standing in front of them protectively,I then pull my uncle behind me protectively.

"Dimitri listen to me he's not a Dark-Link any-more"I pleaded,he pulled out his stake/sword out his belt and held it in a death grip.

"Roza he's a Dark-Link you know the ones who have killing people all this time(My uncle flinches behind me as he says killing),come here Roza please I don't want to be killed"pleaded Dimitri.

"he's my uncle! and he's not Dark-Link!"I exclaimed while pleading to Dimitri.

"Roza I know it's hard since he's you uncle but he a Dark-Link!"exclaimed Dimtri with pleading edge to his tone.

"Look at his eyes are they black or white to you!"I exclaimed,he then studies my uncles eyes and then his eyes widened in shock as did the little boy and little girls.

"their blue"stated Dimitri in disbelief.

"yes they were white now their light blue,see he's not a Dark-Link any-more"I stated softly.

"how this possible?"Asked Dimitri walking towards me with the little boy and little girl holding his hands.

"we don't know yet"I stated as he reached us.

"Thank you miss...for saving us"stated the little boy,I knelled down to their height.

"what's your names?"I asked.

"Inna,I'm 5"stated the little girl with pixie cut brown hair and big chocolate brown coloured eyes.

"I'm Deirdre,I'm 6 that's my little sister"stated the boy with the pixie cut brown and big chocolate coloured brown eyes.

"nice to meet you Inna and Deirdre my name is Rose and this Dimitri and this my uncle Dallen"I stated with warm smile,they waved at us.

"what do we do now then?"asked Dimitri.

"I actually don't know"I stated.

"do you know where your Mommy and Daddy are?"asked Dimitri to Inna and Deirdre.

"our Mommy and daddy where killed by those scary people"stated Inna with tears forming in her eyes,Dimitri lifts Inna up into his arms and whisper things in Russian to her while cries into his shoulder,I see Deirdre trying to fight back his tear then I walk towards him and pull him into my arms and let him cry his little heart in my arms.

"shh it's okay little man(he sobbed into my chest),everything gonna be okay I promise"I stated while rocking him back and forth in my arms.

"you really mean it?"Asked Deirdre in shy voice while looking up at me,and for some reason I was gonna make sure I kept this promise to him.

"yes sweetie I promise"I stated,he then hugged me tighter.

"Rora you need to signal the start of the battle from the Angelic side so everyone has warning off these type off attacks"stated Dallen,I nodded.

"yes your right"I stated,I then walked to stand in the centre of the little area Dimitri/Dallen/Inna/Deirdre all stand at the side watching me.

"I Rosemarie Anne-Beth Dracula-Hathaway once known as Flondra Sariah Elizabeth Dracula in my past life declare the start of the final battle upon the Dark-Link's,as the leader of the Spirit Bound Warriors for one final time with fellow dead Spirit Bound Warriors have been re-born,may the balance be restored once and for all"I stated out aloud

then a red flames started appearing all over me but not burning me in any way,then suddenly a loud and powerful magnetic force field sound appear then the red flames on my body shot up into the sky in the blink of an eye,I then stepped out the red flames just in time to hear.

"what is that?"asked Inna.

"a signal sweetie"stated Dimitri.

"what type of signal?"asked Deirdre.

"that we are fighting back"stated Dmitri

"will you have to leave us now?"asked Inna with sorrow laced into her voice.

"no Inna we will never leave you behind"stated Dimitri with love hinted in his voice.

"thank you new Daddy"stated Inna while hugging Dimitri.

* * *

**Hey ********guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter,Omg what did you guys think of this chapter!? Oh MY GOD OVER 10,000 WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER :o TO MAKE FOR THE DAYS I MISSED!.**

**********So was Cera story okay? was she right not go to Holt(well yeah in way so she keep her and her children save)but she does miss her husband dearly,what did you think of Jaine,Olena and Yeva turning up and then someone else they haven't seen in awhile turns up who!?.**

**********Rikalus and Flondra pay a visit to Dimtri and Rose!,what did you guys think of that scene with them meeting their old selves?,Rose finally has the ring!,and what did you think Flondra meant when she said that about Tasha?.**

**********Dimitri the 6th Spirit Bound Warrior! and his power is love! but who is 5th? I have a little twist there hehe,what did you think of Dimitri and Rose kiss's? and showing their love for one another.**

**********(if you want more love scene then I'll give you guys more love scene! ;D)**

**********And what did you guys think of Dimitri and Rose working as a team together?,they always have each other backs don't they I love that about them,they defiantly work well as a team together.**

**********Oh My Lord Rose saved her uncle Dallen but she doesn't know how?,does that make them on some sort of level bonded?,will Dallen worship the ground Rose walks on?.**

**********What did you guys think of Inna and Deirdre?(p.s they characters from the VA),will Rose and Dimitri take them under their wings?,what will happen to them?.**

**********ROSE DECLARED WAR ON THE DARK-LINK'S AND THE STROGOI'S!,IT HAPPENING THE UPRISING IS HAPPENING!.**

**************Please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please ****don't forget to leave a review please guys!,************I love reading them,and also any question's you have I'll gladly answer for you!.****Thanks for reading guys!**

**I'll update when I can x :)**

**~kayleigh x**


End file.
